Anel de Diamantes
by josy chocolate
Summary: Hermione não sentia vontade nem mesmo tinha razão alguma para querer viver, e sabia que nunca mais seria feliz, ao menos se encontrasse a cura para a doença que matara seu jovem marido.
1. Decisões

Hermione chegou em casa imaginando que agora talvez pudesse dar vazão às lágrimas que lhe sufocaram o dia todo, estava visivelmente cansada. Mas ela não choraria, era uma promessa que fizera a si mesma. Na choraria! Aquela era a atitude certa a tomar e nada a faria voltar atrás.  
Depois de tomar um banho, ela se deitou confortavelmente em sua cama, não sentia fome e não tinha ânimo pra nada. Encolheu-se entre os lençóis e fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar da solidão. Porém, tão logo seus olhos cerraram, a imagem daquele corredor invadiu a sua mente, e mais uma vez a dor sofrida entrou em seus sonhos...

_E ela se viu pálida, despenteada, sentada num dos corredores do St. Mungus, rodeada dos familiares Weasleys. Foi quando avistou um Harry cabisbaixo e mais pálido do que quando derrotara Voldemort. Ele caminhou até ela com passos vacilantes e disse a ela com a voz embargada:___

_- Eu sinto muito Hermione! Nós o perdemos! – ele a encarava com seu choro preso na garganta.___

_- Não Harry! Não! - Suas pernas cederam ao seu peso, e Harry a impediu de cair no mesmo instante, abraçando-a forte.___

_- Eu sinto tanto Hermione! Tanto! – Harry disse a ela, tentando confortá-la, já podia imaginar a reação da irmã quando soubesse que perdera um irmão e da senhora Wesley quando soubesse que perdera mais um filho. ___

_Para Hermione, naquele momento, um embaralhado de sons, choros, murmúrios e pessoas preocupadas com ela se misturaram e fizeram um zumbido forte, alto e único dentro de seu cérebro, sem que ala conseguisse dizer nada. Foram longos minutos assim, até que ela perdesse totalmente os sentidos..._

Era impossível dormir naquela noite. O peso de sua decisão a incomodava. Se inscrever como mãe de aluguel fora seu último recurso para continuar ajudando as crianças do hospital infantil. Ela e Rony nunca tiveram filhos, não que não quisessem, mas apenas porque não acontecera. Depois que descobriram a doença incurável de Rony, eles encontraram um hospital infantil que tratava exclusivamente daquela enfermidade, e que funcionava como uma espécie de abrigo onde viviam cerca de 50 crianças, abandonadas pelas famílias ao serem descobertas portadoras da doença. Por um longo tempo, Hermione não se importara com as crianças, principalmente porque gastava todo o seu tempo cuidando de seu marido. Depois que Ron se fora ela ainda estivera "sem radar" por um longo tempo, até que um dia ela acordara e percebera que era a única que podia fazer algo por elas. E foi exatamente o que fez.

Fizera uma busca incessante, pesquisas e experiências. Gastou tudo o que possuía e tudo o que o seu marido havia lhe deixado após a morte, financiando pesquisas e mais pesquisas. Até que o dinheiro acabasse justo quando estava próxima de uma cura. As pesquisas não poderiam continuar sem os recursos necessários. E ela já havia feito de tudo para que pudesse levantar fundos. Havia sido inútil.

Foi quando Hermione ficara sabendo do programa de barrigas de alugueis através de uma revista bruxa, e aquela idéia lhe pareceu interessante logo de cara. Se caso fosse selecionada, poderia ganhar muito mais do que precisava para continuar seu trabalho. Era simples, apenas uma inseminação artificial. Nove meses de espera e pronto. Teria seu dinheiro e poderia continuar o seu trabalho. O bebê certamente teria uma vida de rei, pois o homem que pagasse essa fortuna para conceber um filho certamente seria um bilionário. Ele não precisaria de uma mãe amarga. Afinal, ela prometera nunca mais amar ninguém. Nem mesmo um filho... Principalmente um gerado sem amor! 

Estava ansioso, já passara das duas da manhã e ele ainda estava sentado no escritório tomando seu uísque. Talvez fosse a maior loucura de sua vida ter contratado uma mulher para gerar seu filho.

**"Ora anime-se!"** Ele disse a si mesmo. Não poderia ser tão ruim, afinal, as mulheres naquela fila eram pré-selecionadas, mas ainda podia ouvir a voz do advogado martelando incessantemente em sua cabeça:

_- Sr. Malfoy, uma vez nesse fila o senhor não poderá escolher raça, família, nacionalidade nem mesmo classe social da mulher que gerará a criança. ___

_- Tudo bem! – ele disse confiante.___

_- Tudo bem? Eu conheço seus preconceitos, Sr, e se for uma mulher negra? Ou oriental? E se ela mal souber falar a nossa língua? E se, na pior das hipóteses, ela for trouxa, completamente desprovida de poderes mágicos? Ou se for como o senhor diria "sangue-ruim"? Seu filho será um mestiço. ___

_- Não me importo!___

_O advogado suspirou resignado e continuou:___

_- Eu sei que vai se importar mais tarde.___

_- Não vou não. Aliás, eu não quero essa tal de inseminação substancial.___

_- Artificial. - ele corrigiu. – E você ficou maluco por acaso?___

_- Eu não vou gerar meu herdeiro em um laboratório. A não ser, claro, que a mãe dele se propuser a me abrir as pernas lá. ___

_- Definitivamente, você enlouqueceu!___

_- Não quero meu nome por aí com as pessoas dizendo que não sou capaz de conceber naturalmente. Estou cansado de ter meu nome em fofocas inúteis.___

_- Resta saber se a coitada que for escolhida para gerar seu herdeiro aceitará a condição. ___

_- Dobre a proposta! – ele disse, frio e calculista.___

_- Hum? Se você aumentar de novo eu mesmo gero essa criança. – o advogado riu da própria piada, mas Draco não achou graça alguma naquilo. ___

_- Resolva tudo e a traga para mim. – ele disse e saiu batendo a porta._

O advogado a olhou de cima a baixo, certamente ela não era o tipo de mulher que seu cliente sairia, mas... Se tinha um útero saudável, era o que importava

...

- Então, estamos acertados, Senhora Weasley. Só mais um detalhe... Um pequeno empecilho, na verdade.

- Pode falar. – ela concordou, esperando pacientemente pelo o que ele fosse dizer a ela.

- Meu cliente não quer a inseminação artificial.

- O quê? – ela quase gritou suas palavras.

- Ele quer o herdeiro concebido naturalmente.

- Não! Eu nem o conheço, ficou maluco? Pervertido! Eu não vou transar com ele! – ela disse, indignada. - Passar bem.

Ainda irritada, ela se levantou e seguiu em direção à saída da sala, mas a voz do advogado a interrompeu neste ato.

- O dobro! Ele quer te oferecer o dobro de galeões para conceber naturalmente.

Ela estacou na porta, sua mente estava trabalhando a mil com aquela nova informação. Sua boca se abriu várias vezes para articular uma resposta, sem que conseguisse isto, até que em uma nova tentativa ela obtivesse êxito.

- Não sou uma prostituta!

- Eu sei. Mas precisa do dinheiro, posso ver. Você provavelmente nunca sonhou, em toda a sua vida, ter esse montante. Pense bem!

- Não estou à venda! – ela disse engasgada.

- Mais quinhentas moedas de ouro sobre o dobro da proposta, certamente te satisfará.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e se voltou para o advogado com passos vacilantes, precisava pensar na cura para aquelas crianças.

- Onde eu assino?

O advogado sorriu com desdém, lhe entregando a pena e indicando o local da assinatura... 


	2. Verdades

Era aproximadamente oito horas da noite e Hermione estava ali, sentada no bar daquele restaurante. Sentia os músculos de seu corpo tremerem com um tipo de nervosismo que estava atormentando-lhe internamente. Ela ainda estava pensando se fizera a escolha certa quanto à roupa que usaria para conhecer naquela noite, o homem que a contratara. Depois de horas de escolha, optara por algo simples, afinal, ele queria apenas seu útero, não importava sua aparência. Mesmo assim, não queria nada vulgar ou que lembrasse o estilo de uma velha. Seu guarda-roupa não lhe dera muitas opções, ultimamente a última coisa com o que se preocupava eram roupas e sapatos.

O único jeans novo que possuía era bem sensual, a cintura da calça era baixa, com um cós bem largo, valorizando os quadris, além disso, as aplicações de strass davam um acabamento elegante à peça. A blusa mais nova que tinha, comprara ainda quando Rony era vivo, e a escolhera com o intuito de provocá-lo, já que deixava seu umbigo à mostra. Mesmo a muito custo, ela conseguira afastar esse pensamento e vestira a blusa, era perfeita para aquela noite e não tinha outra opção, também. Odiava usar salto alto, mas costumava usar quando ela e Ron iam jantar em lugares elegantes, pois ele era bem mais alto que ela, e dizia que os saltos o excitavam. Rindo dessa recordação, ela fora até o sótão e calçara a sandália preta, que nunca saía de moda. Rezou para que ninguém reparasse no modelo um pouco ultrapassado.

Tentou sozinha dar um jeito no cabelo e, como não conseguiu, passou num cabeleireiro bruxo que conhecia,a fim de solucionar aquele seu grande problema, e dentro de 5 minutos suas madeixas castanhas estavam domadas. Como ela amava a magia! Os cachos já não existiam mais, o brilho era intenso e um corte mágico realmente fazia a diferença. Aproveitara para fazer a maquiagem, nem se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que se maquiara de verdade. Rony sempre dizia... Ah, era melhor nem se lembrar disso, ou não faria mais nada além de voltar para casa e chorar.

Sentada cabisbaixa naquele bar, ela se lembrava de que há poucos minutos o advogado bruxo encarregado de apresentá-los saíra dali:

_- Como vou reconhecê-lo? O senhor deveria, ao menos, me dizer o nome dele. - ela reclamou. - Como ele é?___

_- Certamente não é do tipo que a senhora se envolveria. Meu cliente é a figura mais altiva que entrar por aquela porta. - ele disse, medindo-a de cima embaixo, dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se dela, que estava levemente irritada, enquanto lançava suas últimas palavras - Não se preocupe, ele a encontrará. – dizendo isto, ele a olhou desdenhoso e partiu. _

*****************

Draco encontrara o advogado no estacionamento do bar quando estava chegando ao estabelecimento. Sabia que devia estar um pouco atrasado, mas agradecia internamente por ter cruzado o caminho do advogado, havia algo que precisava perguntar a ele, e era de extrema importância. Aproximando-se ligeiro do homem, Draco o interceptou antes mesmo que ele aparatasse.

- Como vou encontrá-la? – Draco indagou a ele, ansioso para conhecer a mulher com quem iria gerar um filho. - Vamos voltar até lá.

- De maneira alguma, tenho um compromisso inadiável. – cortou-o depressa, ameaçando aparatar dali sem maiores informações.

- Mas eu lhe pago para isso. – Draco esbravejou, estava curioso em relação à moça que havia contratado, uma vez que não fazia idéia de quem se tratava.

- Mas o senhor não é meu único cliente! – retrucou o advogado.

- Mas com certeza sou o mais rico e o mais importante deles. – Draco estava começando a se irritar com a insolência do advogado.

- Você vai encontrá-la! - ele disse, começando a andar, novamente, como se tudo realmente fosse simples da forma como ele colocava.

- Como ela é?- Draco suspirou vencido, e o homem riu.

- Ora, certamente não é do tipo que o senhor colocaria em sua cama. Ela é simples. Todas por lá parecem estar prontas para o Oscar, ela não, embora esteja muito elegante.

- Droga! Como ela é? - Draco perguntou novamente, estava super irritado dessa vez, tudo o que queria eram descrições físicas.

- A castanha mais linda que eu já vi. E está sentada no bar. – disse o advogado, até mesmo de forma sonhadora. - Até mais, Senhor Malfoy, eu entro em contato. – completou antes de aparatar dali.

- Estúpido! - Draco xingou o homem entre sussurros, entrando no restaurante.

Estava curioso e havia um tipo de urgência em conhecê-la imediatamente. Assim que adentrara o salão, deu uma rápida olhada em todo o ambiente, e logo se encaminhou em direção ao bar onde sabia, segundo o homem, que a mulher estaria. Avistou-a ali, cabisbaixa, o cabelo sedoso estava jogado para frente, de modo que ele não podia ver o comprimento do mesmo, mas admirou o brilho que emanava deles, e pôde vislumbrar toda a extensão das costas nuas dela e de sua nuca. Certamente não seria nenhum sacrifício fazer um filho com ela, ele pensou nisso com os olhos vidrados nos quadris cheios da morena.

Aproximou-se devagar e, ao perceber que ela bebia um drena, disse-lhe:

- Não devia estar ingerindo álcool, se quer mesmo conceber uma criança!

A voz arrastada dele fez com que ela saísse de seus devaneios e articulasse uma resposta imediata àquelas palavras.

- Acho que há um pequeno passo que ainda deva ser tomado para que a concepção possa acontecer, você não acha? - ela disse, virando-se lentamente e encarando de baixo para cima o homem atrás de si que lhe dirigia a palavra.

Os olhos de Draco pousaram sobre os lábios umedecidos e na decotada blusa que ela vestia antes de encarar o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Ele não pôde evitar o sorriso débil ao constatar a sua beleza e seus seios fartos.

- Você é muito bonita. Porém, tenho a impressão de que a conheço. - ele disse, encarando-a nos olhos - Mas certamente que não. Eu não me esqueceria de alguém como você.

Hermione sentiu seu coração querer saltar pelo peito, não era possível! Com tantos homens na face da Terra, por que justo ele tinha que aparecer?

Realmente, ele era uma figura muito imponente trajando seu terno de grife, usando seu perfume caro e com seus cabelos loiros que ainda estavam como nos tempo de escola, porém mais leves e mais soltos. Estava realmente muito bonito, mas ela preferia morrer a admitir isso.

- Certamente não se lembraria de uma inimiga estudantil de sangue-ruim. – Disse a ele, de forma firme. - É típico de sua pessoa não se lembrar de nada, nem de se apresentar.

- Granger? - ele perguntou desconfiado, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Por que está falando comigo? – Hermione indagou a ele. - E como sabe sobre a concepção de uma criança?

- Simples! Sou eu quem quer essa criança. – respondeu a ela, estava levemente nervoso e irritado. - Agora me diga, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, não! - ela disse, tentando esconder o tremor de suas mãos.

- Não o quê?

- Eu estou aqui esperando alguém para... - as palavras lhe faltaram.

- Para o que Granger?

- Eu assinei um contrato Malfoy, e estou esperando a pessoa que me contratou. - ela disse ríspida.

- Para quê Granger? Contrataram você para quê?- ele indagou a ela, impaciente.

- Não te devo explicações. Sai fora! Não quero ser encontrada com outra pessoa.

- Ah! Engraçado! Pois eu estou aqui em busca de certa morena estonteante que estaria no bar!

- E porque me procuraria, Malfoy?- ela perguntou, mas no fundo já sabia o que estava acontecendo, só não acreditava nessa possibilidade.

- Porque eu contratei alguém para gerar o meu herdeiro. - Ele disse, observando-a se empalidecer diante de suas palavras, tanto que ele achou que ela desmaiaria.

- Não é possível. - Ela resmungou, afundando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Claro que é Granger! – confirmou a ela, firme. - Eu sou o homem que contratou uma barriga de aluguel. E, pelo visto, você é a mulher que aceitou minha proposta. Só espero que seus amiguinhos não venham atrás de mim. - Ele disse, e imediatamente fez uma careta ao se lembrar do trio maravilha de Hogwarts.

- Eu não sabia que era você! - Ela se defendeu.

- E nem eu sabia que era você, Granger. – disse a ela, sincero. - Mas certamente você imagina a gravidade da situação em que nos metemos, certo? – disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ambos apoiaram os braços no balcão tentando digerir a última informação.

- É um contrato mágico, não é? Não pode ser rompido! - Ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não até cumprirmos o combinado. - Ele confirmou, para total desespero dela.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio entre eles até que ele prosseguisse no diálogo:

- Por que você se vendeu dessa maneira?

- E por que você precisa de uma barriga de aluguel?- ela rebateu, fazendo-o sorrir diante da indagação.

- Não perde o hábito de me irritar não é mesmo? - Draco alfinetou.

- Não! E você não perde o hábito de querer ser superior e sempre ter as respostas primeiro, não é? - Ela retrucou.

- Olha Granger, podemos ser racionais, nós temos um impasse a ser resolvido! Eu não me importaria de dividir a cama com você para gerar o meu herdeiro, desde que você não chame o cicatriz e o pobretão como guarda-costas.

- Deixa o Rony fora disso! - Ela disse entre dentes, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

¬ - Eles sabem o que você fez? - Ele perguntou, fitando-a curioso.

- Não! - Respondeu direta.

- E quando eles souberem? - Havia certo ar de diversão na voz dele.

- Não devo explicações a ninguém! – respondeu áspera a ele, visivelmente irritada com todas aquelas indagações.

- Tudo bem! – Draco resignou-se. - Vou ver com o advogado o que ele pode fazer por você. E vou avisá-lo de que precisa contratar outra pessoa para o serviço. - Ele disse, constatando que era inconcebível se deitar com Hermione. Não por ele, mas sabia que ela mesma não aceitaria.

Ela sabia que era isso mesmo que deveria ser feito quanto ao caso deles, mas sua mente vagou repentinamente pelas lembranças do hospital, em um surto repentino, lembrando-se de todas as crianças sorridentes. Era por essa razão que havia se submetido àquele acordo e não iria se esquecer disso um minuto sequer já que havia um propósito maior em suas escolhas e precisava honrá-lo.

- Quem disse que não vou cumprir o contrato? – ele a olhou como se visse uma assombração bem diante de si.

Era claro que ele ia adorar transar com a Granger e ver o comportamento tão certinho dela saindo da linha na hora do sexo, porém, ver isso acontecer era muito estranho. Mesmo que estivesse disposto a viver aquele tipo de experiência ao lado dela, e mesmo que estivesse desejando um herdeiro, era inevitável não se surpreender com a escolha dela.

- Você deve estar brincando. – Draco disse, duvidoso e levemente assustado.

- Não mesmo Malfoy! Eu preciso desse dinheiro. E, por favor, vamos acabar logo com isso, quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminaremos.

- O que propõe, Granger? Que eu a possua aqui mesmo? Agora? Em público? - Ela ficou ruborizou e sentia sua respiração acelerada com aquelas palavras.

- Não seja idiota. Seu advogado sabe onde me encontrar, me procure quando tiver uma sugestão mais plausível! – ela se levantou, fazendo com que os olhos dele pousassem diretamente sobre sua barriga nua, e, ao se virar, deu a ele uma bela visão do seu traseiro. - Aliás! Não sou mais uma Granger. Sou uma Weasley. - ela disse e saiu dali, deixando-o boquiaberto, tanto pela revelação quanto pelo corpo bonito.

Possesso de raiva, ele ligou para seu advogado dali mesmo daquele bar, precisava não apenas resolver aquela situação o mais depressa que fosse possível, mas também, precisava descontar sua raiva em quem havia causado todo esse transtorno a ele.

- Seu idiota! – esbravejou assim que a ligação foi aceita, sem dar tempo algum para que o homem do outro lado da linha se pronunciasse. - Por que não me contou que ela era casada? Nenhum marido em sã consciência aceitaria isso! Você é burro ou o quê?- ele quase gritou ao telefone, lembrando-se de que estava cercado de pessoas e precisava manter uma postura respeitável, porque era exatamente isso que ele era: um homem respeitável.

- Mas a moça não é casada. Ela é viúva, há cinco anos. - informou o advogado, tentando defender-se da aparente ira de Draco. - Espero que você já não tenha brigado com ela, porque pelo seu estado de nervos...

- Está bem! – ele suspirou, ainda tentando assimilar a última informação. - Marque com ela para a próxima semana. Vamos fazer uma viagem.

Ele tinha todas as idéias em sua cabeça e as colocaria em prática muito em breve, mesmo que ainda estivesse chocado com as recentes descobertas. Nunca poderia imaginar que faria um contrato com Hermione, por quem havia nutrido uma repulsa inexplicável em tempos escolares. Mas agora era tudo completamente diferente, ele não era mais o mesmo Sonserino daquela época de Hogwarts. Era um homem, e não apenas um homem responsável, mas um homem que fora suficientemente capaz de rever todos os seus conceitos e modificar todos os seus princípios básicos. Talvez ele mesmo pudesse afirmar, agora, que era uma pessoa melhor. 


	3. O encontro

CAP. 3 Encontro

Naquela manhã Hermione acordou com o correio coruja e reconheceu imediatamente a coruja do advogado de Draco. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que se viram no bar e ela estivera completamente sem noticias. Estava até desanimada achando que ele conseguira uma maneira de romper aquele contrato. Abriu o envelope, ansiosa.

_"Sra. Weasley! Sinto muito pelo fato da senhora e meu cliente serem conhecido de outras datas. Porém não existem meios de anular esse contrato. Portanto a senhora e ele devem se encontrar essa tarde, as 16:00hs, no mesmo bar trouxa de outrora, afim de darem inicio a nova parte do contrato. Parte da qual eu não tenho responsabilidade nenhuma até que o bebê seja fecundado. Grato pela atenção!"_

- Que estúpido! - ela praguejou ao terminar de ler as palavras.

Quando entrou no bar, naquela tarde, ele já estava lá. Sentado, tomando um drink, enquanto ela se dirigia até ele tentando se manter o mais calma possível.

- Está atrasada! – ele avisou, friamente.

- Dois minutos, apenas.

Então ele a olhou, os cabelos dela estavam sedosos e brilhantes, caídos sobre o ombro nu da blusa tomara que caia que ela vestia. A saia jeans colada ao corpo e o salto, mais uma vez, faziam um belo conjunto.

- Seus cabelos estão bonitos Granger! - ele disse, um pouco sem graça. Na verdade, ele gostaria de poder dizer algo mais... Grosseiro, do tipo: _você está gostosa Granger, deliciosa, tesudona,_ ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas, certamente, ela o atingiria com uma maldição da morte se ele se atrevesse dessa forma. - Sente-se! – ele a convidou.

- Obrigada! E quanto aos meus cabelos... Ainda bem que existe magia! –ela disse e balançou a cabeça sensualmente, e ele não resistiu à vontade de tocá-los por um instante sequer, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos.

- Precisamos conversar, Granger.

- Eu sei. - ela disse, suspirando resignada. Não era _conversar_ que eles realmente precisavam, mas, sim, apenas copular. Mas era melhor não pensar naquilo agora.

- Por que não me contou que foi casada com o Weasley?

- Não havia razão! Já que ele está morto!- ela disse, e Draco pôde notar a "nuvem" escura que passou pelos olhos dela no mesmo instante, provavelmente ela tinha dificuldades em articular aquela constatação. - E não me venha dizer que sente muito, Malfoy.- ela o advertiu depressa.

- Nunca gostei dele. Mas hoje penso diferente da forma como pensava na época da escola, não desejaria mal algum a ele.

- Tarde demais. - ela suspirou.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Draco indagou a ela, parecia realmente curioso.

- Não quero falar disso agora, por favor.

- Certo! – ele aceitou a escolha dela e, tomando coragem para retornar ao diálogo principal, a razão para aquele encontro, ele prosseguiu - Não há maneira alguma de sairmos desse contrato, Granger.

- É tão ruim a idéia de se deitar comigo, Malfoy?- ela tentou evitar as palavras, mas elas saíram sem que ela se desse realmente conta disso.

- Hum! Olha Granger, você é uma mulher como as outras e, como um homem, eu adoro experimentar aquelas que eu ainda não conheço. - ele disse e completou em mente: _"Vai ser maravilhoso transar com a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts."_

Por algum motivo, aquela resposta a chateou profundamente e não conseguiu evitar que esta reação se transparecesse em sua face.

- Pensei em te convidar para passar uns dias comigo na Mansão, mas imagino que não tenha boas recordações de lá. - ele se referia àquele momento passado quando ela fora torturada lá durante a Guerra. - Portanto, reservei duas passagens de navio, vamos viajar!

- Um cruzeiro? – Hermione perguntou ligeira, estremecendo de leve com a idéia. - Eu não vou ser sua dama de companhia Malfoy! Você não vai me exibir por aí como uma prostituta de luxo.

- E quem disse que quero te exibir? Você está muito convencida. - ele disse, e ela o olhou perplexa com as últimas palavras. - O que quero de você é que gere meu herdeiro e nada mais! Se não fosse você, seria qualquer uma!

Ela suspirou pesadamente e pensou na viajem que fariam, não tinha por que não aceitar o convite dele, apesar de que parecia, na verdade, que ele havia decidido e Hermione não poderia fazer nada mais para que ele mudasse de idéia.

- Quando viajamos, Malfoy?

- Amanhã!

- Amanhã? - ela quase gritou sua palavras, em tom de surpresa. - Eu tenho coisas para resolver. Preciso falar com o Harry.

- Não me vá dizer que deve satisfações a ele? - ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Claro que não! Mas ele e a Ginny se preocupam comigo. Tenho a minha casa, as minhas coisas.

- Mando alguém te buscar por volta das três, quero ver o por do sol em alto mar.

Irritada, Hermione saiu daquele bar com raiva e sem dizer mais nada, apenas resmungou para ele antes de se levantar e rumar para fora dali:

- Isso vai ser um inferno!

-

Optara por deixar um pequeno recado num pergaminho apenas para seus amigos. Era melhor evitar explicações. Passou no shopping trouxa, comprou algumas peças de roupas, afinal, não tinha muito dinheiro e não queria de maneira alguma tocar no dinheiro que Draco depositara em seu nome. Aquele dinheiro não era dela, era das crianças do instituto. Logo chegou em casa, tomou um banho e, abruptamente, ouviu a companhia tocar. Ao atender, deparou-se com o advogado dele.

- Boa Tarde! Está pronta?

Ela queria dizer que não, bater a porta na cara dele e fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, mas era impossível, então disse um sim que soou fraco.

- Sim, estou pronta sim.

Ao contrário do que esperava, embarcou sozinha. O navio era grande e luxuoso, e a suíte que lhe indicaram era maravilhosa. Admirava o ambiente perdida em pensamentos: a cama bem feita, os lençóis cheirosos, a paisagem atrás da grande janela de vidro, a decoração requintada... Estava tão absorta que não o viu parado a soleira da posta.

- Espero que tanto luxo não a incomode! - ele provocou.

Ela se assustou e se virou, admirando-se com a visão que encontrou. Ele estava de calça social, porém a camisa era um estilo trouxa usado em praias tropicais, com enormes flores de cores berrantes. Ela sorriu sem querer, nunca o imaginara assim.

- Não ria da minha camisa Granger! Minha consultora de moda me disse que deveria me vestir assim para passar despercebido!- ele disse sorrindo descontraído.

- Você tem uma consultora de moda? – ela debochou.

- Claro, não gosto de fazer papel de bobo!

- É, você realmente me parece mais inteligente e esperto coberto com flores berrantes desse jeito, Malfoy.

Ele riu e mostrou-lhe a língua num gesto infantil, e ela riu ainda mais alto com a atitude do loiro. Ele realmente a surpreendia, talvez aquilo não fosse tão ruim assim... Ele a chamou tão logo passou a crise de risos.

- Vem, vamos assistir o pôr-do-sol juntos.

O sorriso nos lábios dela se desfez. Teria que pegar na mão dele? Ora Hermione, para cumprir o acordo não teria que sentir só os dedos deles nos seus, então, era absurdo sentir-se tão retraída daquela forma. Hermione sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se com esse tipo de pensamento... Ela caminhou até ele movendo-se como se estivesse em câmera lenta, e passou por ele em uma demonstração clara de que não deixaria que ele a tocasse, e Draco logo entendeu essa condição.  
Ele suspirou resignado e a seguiu, tocá-la era o que ele mais queria.

-

Jantaram no luxuoso restaurante do iate, naquela noite. Hermione não conseguiu acreditar quando ele a convidou para dançar, mas aceitou. Durante a música lenta, falaram sobre assuntos triviais, até que ele decidiu comentar:

- Parece que não sabe dançar Granger.

- O que? – ela parou abruptamente e ele aproveitou para colar o corpo ainda mais colado ao dela.

- Dançamos como dois velhos idiotas. Como se tivéssemos medo de nos aproximar! - ele disse no ouvido dela, em um sussurro profundo. Ela permaneceu em silêncio e ele continuou a provocação. – Você cheira bem! - dessa vez, ele aproximou bem a face do pescoço dela, e Hermione não pode evitar se enrijecer com a respiração dele colidindo contra sua pele.

- Obrigada! - ela disse a ele, trêmula.

- Ainda não é o momento de agradecer. - ele sussurrou com os lábios colados ao ouvido dela, descendo-os para o pescoço e respirando muito junto à pele dela, quando, por fim, depositou um beijo rápido na pele macia da curva de seu pescoço.

Foi impossível não notar o quanto ela "travara" em seus braços com todas as ousadias dele, e ele sorriu com essa certeza.

- Calma Granger! Eu não vou te atacar, assim. Pelo menos não aqui e nem agora. - ele disse provocativo e malicioso.

-

Enfim chegara o momento mais esperado. Em relação a isso, Hermione o ansiava ou repugnava? Afinal, ela e Draco precisariam dividir a mesma cama pela primeira noite. Com sorte, conceberiam aquela criança e evitariam aquele "desarranjo". Mas, na pior das hipóteses, precisariam "dormir" juntos muitas e muitas vezes mais além daquela...

Continua... 


	4. Medos

Cap. 4 – Medos

Ele praticamente a arrastara para o quarto com suas mãos unidas às dela. Hermione podia sentir a maciez da palma, que certamente não conhecia nenhum trabalho árduo. Elas eram geladas e prendiam seus dedos com firmeza. Ela se deixou guiar, tentando esvaziar a mente de qualquer medo! Mas ele estava ali, a atormentado a cada vez que respirava! Onde estava a sua coragem grifinória?

Logo que entrou dentro do quarto, ele fechou a porta e a enlaçou pela cintura, seus lábios grudaram no pescoço dela com voracidade. Ela engoliu em seco, e sentiu seu corpo tremer involuntariamente. Mas não era de prazer! Não podia ser! Era medo! Não sabia como ele era, como ele fazia amor! Não sabia nada dele, se ele era doce ou bruto na hora de amar! Por isso tinha medo!

As mãos dele subiram ousadamente da sua cintura para os seios, e os lábios gélidos que se encontravam em seu pescoço agora subiam em direção ao seu queixo, com beijos e lambidas vorazes.

Ela respirou ofegante! E pensou desesperada: ele vai me beijar! Ele vai me beijar! Seu corpo inteiro tremeu ao notar a respiração próxima aos seus lábios.

_Não quero que me beije!- ela sussurrou tremula.

_Hã?- ele murmurou sem entender.

_Não quero que me beije...na boca!

_Você tem cada uma! Mas tudo bem, vem cá!- ele a levou até a cama e a deitou ali, se postando sobre ela.

O cheiro dela o enlouquecia, o inebriava trazendo sensações jamais experimentadas. Ela estava deitada com as costas no colchão, seu cabelo esparramado sobre o travesseiro. Ele abriu a blusa dela gentilmente e se pôs a beijar o colo da morena. Suas mãos pousaram delicadamente sobre os seios dela e ele encostou seu corpo no dela propositadamente para que ela sentisse sua ereção. E ela gemeu, mas se manteve de olhos fechados !

Podia sentir a presença dele a despindo, as mãos geladas a faziam tremer. Estava semi-nua, sentindo os beijos e as mãos dele. O que ela tinha feito de sua vida? O que? O toque tão diferente do de Ron a aterrorizava. Se ele pudesse ver aquilo a odiaria! Ah! Ron! Por que tinha que morrer? Por quê?

Draco beijava a sua barriga e seus quadris, e quando ele se postou novamente sobre ela, roçou seus corpos, ainda contendo peças intimas. Ela gemeu de medo! Se lembrou de como fora feliz ao se entregar ao Rony, e de como ela fora ainda mais gentil na primeira vez. Draco fez um movimento firme sobre ela, como se fosse penetrá-la, mas ainda usavam as roupas...ele só a estava testando. Ele a observou segurar firme o lençol, e soltar um soluço inevitável, deixando rolar algumas lágrimas.

_Droga Granger! Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso com você chorando!

Draco a visualizou ali, vulnerável, a seu dispor. Era apenas um corpo jogado na sua cama, ela não o tocara nenhuma vez. Ela tremia tão descontrolada que ele teve medo que ela desmaiasse. E agora ela ainda chorava, e aquilo o machucava, não sabia o porquê. Era só seguir em frente e terminar aquilo mesmo que ela chorasse. Mas não podia! Não queria! Não conseguiria! Não era assim que a desejara, quando soube que ela era a mulher escolhida para gerar seu filho. Não era assim que queria a ''sabe-tudo'' de Hogwarts!

_Droga!- ele praguejou saindo de cima dela, e vestindo as suas roupas, enquanto a via se encolher chorando sobre a cama.

Teve ímpetos de voltar e conforta-la, mas ele resistiu! Não era um crápula, mas também não era um idiota a ponto de se envolver com ela! A olhando com raiva, mais uma vez, ele saiu...

***  
Bebeu até altas horas , talvez o álcool aliviasse aquele desejo maluco que crescia descontroladamente sobre ele. Até que ela se aproximou:  
_O que você quer Granger! Me deixa em paz!- ele disse com a voz lenta, mostrando que estava embriagado.

_Eu preciso te pedir desculpas... eu...- ele a impediu desconhecendo todo o esforço que ela fazia para concluir a frase.

_Não tem do que se desculpar, Granger! Você apenas mostrou toda a repulsa que sente por mim!- ele gritou chamando a atenção.

_Não é nada disso! – ela disse num fio de voz.

_Ah! Não? então vem cá!- ele disse bruto e a pegou pelo braço apertando forte o pulso dela.

Ela queria reclamar, pedir-lhe que parasse, mas ele a guiou com muita velocidade para o quarto, arrastando-a pelos abrir a porta, empurrou-a brutalmente para a cama.

O gesto a assustou e ela gritou, mas ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu próprio com muita violência, deixando-a sem ar. Hermione respirava ofegante e assustada... Jamais havia sido tocada daquela maneira. Ele parou com os lábios a centímetros dos dela, o cheiro de álcool a invadiu. Ele a olhou enigmático! Ficou imóvel por um instante, mas suas mãos voltaram a se mover ousadamente pelo corpo dela.

Ele apertou com força demasiada um dos seios, e ela soltou uma expressão que ia do espanto a dor. Com mais um gesto rude ele a fez entreabrir as pernas, à força, e a tocou sobre a roupa.

_O que você está fazendo?- ela argumentou fraca enquanto a mão dele estava entre as suas pernas como se pudesse penetrar, mesmo com a roupa que ela ainda usava.

_Para! Está me machucando!- ela choramingou.

Porém ele não parou, a bebida parecia fazer uma reviravolta em sua mente. Ele só queria beijar e apertá-la... Tinha perdido totalmente o controle! Desprovido de qualquer carinho ou cuidado ele abriu a blusa dela. Hermione tentou se safar naquele momento! Inútil! Ele era mais forte, e mesmo bêbado ele a dominava.

_Pára! – ela suplicou quando ele beijou um de seus seios, e a outra mão a apertava forte na cintura.-Para! Por favor! Para!

Ela quase gritava, mas os pedidos insistentes dela, só o incentivavam a continuar. Ele sugou o seio dela com fúria. E ela gemeu alto, e chorou como se sentisse dor.

_Para! Por favor!

Aquele pedido com a voz tão suplicante parecia tê-lo jogado de volta a realidade, e o tirado do seu estado de torpor. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele a olhou como se tivesse acabado de encontrá-la. A face vermelha e molhada de lágrimas... Havia muitas marcas vermelhas no pescoço dela, no colo e na barriga, marcas com o formado de seus dedos e seus lábios.

Ele respirava pesado, se afastou o suficiente para que ela saísse debaixo de si.

_Sai daqui! Sai daqui! – ele gritou e ela se levantou rápido, ainda chorando e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida.

O que ele ia fazer? Meu Deus! Ele ia tomá-la à força, sem o seu consentimento? Não podia ser, ele não era um monstro! Draco amaldiçoou três de suas gerações pelas ultimas atitudes impensadas e sobre o efeito do álcool! Ele sabia que era de família rude, nada delicada com as mulheres. Sabia que em família não existia delicadeza ou carinho no sexo. E quase destruira tudo se deixando agir por seus instintos primitvos. Sempre lutara para sufocar esses instintos que sabia estar em seu sangue, ele nunca perdia o controle, mesmo quando bebia. Mas ela o atiçara, ela o fizera perder a cabeça! E por essa razão ele quase a tomara à força! Sim, ela o provocara! Com aquele andar sensual, com aqueles olhos de cílios compridos e sempre úmidos pelas lágrimas! E aqueles lábios vermelhos, carnudos, úmidos que sempre o faziam pensar nos pecados a carne, fazendo despertar nele desejos insanos e primitivos!

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo muitas dores pelo corpo. A cabeça começou a pesar devido a bebedeira! Se sentia cansado, também pudera havia dormido de roupa e tudo!Assim que se levantou forçou a porta do banheiro, mas estava trancada. Ela passara a noite naquele banheiro!

_Hermione! – ele chamou mas não houve resposta.

Ele pegou sua varinha e abriu a porta silenciosamente, entrando com passos lentos. Pôde notar que ela estava no box, abriu a porta bem devagar, e prendeu a respiraçã dormia profundamente sobre um amontoados de lençóis brancos. Os cabelos dela estavam jogados sobre o rosto e ombros desnudos de uma maneira bem sensual. Ela não usava nenhuma blusa, e o lençol, a calça da noite anterior estava jogada num canto. Mas o lençol cobria da cintura pra baixo. Ele a olhou e saiu sem acordá-la. Usou o banheiro de um quarto sem uso. E voltou logo que terminou. Ela parecia nem ter se mexido. Ele a olhou e em seus olhos passou um brilho perverso. E, num impulso, abriu a torneira do chuveiro. Ela acordou sobressaltada, o susto que e ela levou o fez rir gostosamente.

_Você é maluco?- ela gritou com a água molhando os seus cabelos. Num impulso ela viu que ele olhava para seu seios, e os tampou rapidamente, enquanto ele ria do desespero da morena._ Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Sai daqui! Sai! Você ai me pagar muito caro por isso! Muito!

_Porque não voltou para o quarto?

_Porque eu não queria ser machucada!- ela se levantou segurando o lençol apertado sobre o peito.

_Eu não machucaria você! – ele se defendeu.

_Não? Então me diz o que é isso? – ela mostrou o pulso vermelho, depois mostrou uma mancha meio arroxeada próxima ao seio direito, mostrou o colo vermelho e irritado, e para finalizar levantou a perna esquerda e ele viu uma marca vermelha no meio da coxa. – Foi por isso! Só por isso que eu não me deitei com você!- ela gritou, mas sabia que não era a verdade.

Ele parecia ter engolido algo muito amargo em sua expressão. Não podia acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo! Ver a pele dela ferida e saber que havia sido ele que a ferira lhe deu enjôos e com um pedido de desculpas ele saiu.

***  
Ela não o viu pelo resto do dia. À noite se deitou na cama, e esperou por ele, mas ele também não apareceu. Na manhã seguinte, cansada de ficar sozinha, ela resolveu ir para a piscina. Numa loja de conveniência do navio, ela adquiriu um biquíni que não gostou muito, mas eram poucas as opções. Ela sempre evitava piscinas e clubes, não gostava de se expor, mas com certeza aquele solzinho a faria bem!

Primeiro deitou-se de bruços e fechou os olhos, estava quase pegando no sono, quando ouviu duas vozes femininas bem próximas:

_Menina! E é o mais gato desse navio!

_E deve estar acompanhado! Com certeza já deve ter alguma baranga atrás dele!

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para a piscina a tempo de ver o que as moças olhavam. Então, ela o viu saindo da piscina. Ela não acreditou no que seus olhos viam! Merlin! Ele estava divino, usava uma sunga vermelha, que ressaltava sua pela clara, e era indecentemente apertada... Draco estava maravilhoso, como ela nunca o vira. Ela se virou na cadeira de sol, e colocou os óculos escuros, assim podia vê-lo além de qualquer suspeita.

Draco adorava nadar, e aquele mergulho pela manhã com certeza o ajudara a aliviar suas '' tensões''. Sorriu dos olhares que lhe lançavam... Mulheres eram todas iguais! Exceto uma!  
Ao articular aquele pensamente, Draco avistou-a deitada numa das cadeiras e seu sangue ferveu! Por que ela tinha que usar um biquíni tão pequeno? Droga! Ela não vivia de luto por causa do Weasley? Então que diabos ela estava fazendo ali, pelada daquele jeito? Ela deveria estar de burca! Ele pôde ver os marmanjos olhando-a com olhos ''compridos'' a barriga lisa, as coxas roliças, e o triangulo que o tecido azul formava na junção das coxas dela.

Hermione podia senti-lo tentar entrar em sua mente, com um feitiço não verbal, mas bloqueou rapidamente da mesma maneira. Ela tirou os óculos escuros e o olhou nos olhos. Mas as vozes das moças ao seu lado se fizeram presentes.

_Quer apostar que eu coloco ele de 4 por mim? – uma loira muito esbelta desafiou, e a morena riu com desdém.

_É mais fácil se ele a colocar de quatro querida!- e ambas riram.

Foi naquele momento que ela descobriu que era o momento de marcar seu ''território''.  
Hermione se levantou com um movimento brusco e se aproximou dele, que apenas a olhava enigmático! Ela deixou seu corpo muito próximo ao dele, muito! Mas não o tocou! Ficou na ponta dos pés para que sua boca ficasse mais próxima ao ouvido dele, e disse:

_Onde você dormiu?

Quando a pergunta escapuliu de seus lábios ambos se assustaram, pois não era aquilo que ele esperava ouvir, e não era o que ela esperava dizer. Ele se recuperou rápido da pergunta e respondeu:

_Sentiu minha falta? Sentiu por eu não machucá-la essa noite? Se eu soubesse que você gostava de violência, já teria resolvido nossa situação! – ele disse e arqueou a sobrancelha num gesto provocativo.

_Não! – ela disse com um suspiro – Eu só queria descontar assim! – ela disse e o empurrou diretamente no peito para dentro da piscina. Draco desprevenido como estava caiu de costas com um grito. Hermione não pôde evitar uma gargalhada ao ver todos os olhos pousando sobre antes que ela pudesse se recuperar do ataque de risos, ele emergiu e a encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos! Ela percebeu a gravidade do que fizera em publico! Mas era bem feito! Ele tinha merecido!

_É guerra que você quer Granger? Guerra você terá! – ele deu um sorriso largo e espontâneo, e ela balançou a cabeça negando, seu coração lhe disse que estava por vir.

_Não! Malfoy! Não! – ela deu um passo lento para trás temeroso, enquanto ele saia da piscina e avançava sobre ela.

_Vamos brincar!

_Não se atreva! – ela se apressou, porém ainda andando de costas. Deu uma rápida olhada para trás, a fim de visualizar seu campo de partida!

_Por que eu deveria te escutar?- ele disse avançando perigosamente.

_Por...porque foi você quem começou!

_E você fez questão de continuar, não é mesmo?

Ele lançou a mão para frente a fim de pega-lá, mas ela pulou para trás e ele sorriu.

_Não vai ser tão fácil assim!

_Não vai mesmo!- ela sorriu e se virou correndo dele por entre algumas cadeiras de sol!

Mas ele não perdeu tempo e se mantinha em seu encalço. Muitas pessoas se divertiram rindo da brincadeira do ''casal'', e eles correram rindo como crianças por mais de 5 minutos. Com a proteção de uma cadeira ela disse:

_Pára Malfoy! As pessoas estão olhando!

_Sim e estão torcendo para mim!

_Convencido!

_Cansada Granger? Você cansa rápido!

Ela não soube o que dizer... Como poderiam estar brincando daquela maneira depois de tudo que passaram e por tudo que ainda passariam? E naquele momento de sensatez, ela vacilou e ele se aproximou mais do que devia. Ela tentou se virar e correr mais uma vez, mas ele a segurou pela cintura. E a segurou firme a pegando no colo!

_Ai, me solta, Malfoy! – ela disse autoritária o que o fez rir - Me solta agora? Se você não me soltar você vai se arrepender!- ela tentou se soltar. Inútil!

Quando ele chegou na borda da piscina Hermione pôde ver o sorriso de triunfo que ele esboçava, antes de jogá-la na água. Mas ela num instinto, se agarrou mais forte ao pescoço dele e o fez se desequilibrar caindo na água junto com ela.

Voltaram a superfície rapidamente e ainda muito próximos. Ambos passaram as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele a olhava nos olhos, mas ouviu um assovio de algum lugar e observou melhor. O biquíni dela estava desamarrado no pescoço e se agitava na água deixando os seios dela a mostra. Ele abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, e ela ao perceber apenas se agarrou a ele na tentativa de se esconder. Só depois do movimento é que ela percebera o que tinha feito, ela encostava os seus seios nus, no peito de Draco Malfoy! Ele engoliu em seco ao sentir os bicos túrgidos pela água de encontro a sua pele.

_Vamos sair daqui! Chega de showzinho por hoje!

Ela se afastou dele cobrindo os seios com os braços.

_Você amarra isso pra mim? – ela pediu dando as costas para ele. Draco encostou o corpo no dela a fim de alcançar o biquíni a sua frente, e suas mãos encostaram em demasia nas costas nuas da castanha. Ele estava ofegante, sabia que havia muitos expectadores, principalmente aquele marmanjos que a olhavam descaradamente, e preferiu deixar claro que ela era dele! Por isso depois de amarrar a peça, Draco levou os lábios até o pescoço dela e a beijou.

O corpo de Hermione estremeceu. Será que era medo? Isso ela não poderia responder.

_Vamos? - Ele disse, e saíram da piscina. 


	5. Surpresas

Cap. 5 – Surpresas

Draco e Hermione almoçaram e passaram uma tarde tranqüila sentados próximos a piscina. A conversa foi amena, evitaram assuntos que desrespeitavam aos dois. Falavam sobre assuntos triviais, coisas comuns, evitaram falar do tempo da escola, do casamentos dela, da guerra, sobre o que aconteceu com a família dele, ou sobre as escolhas que fizeram. Preferiram falar sobre o tempo, de qual clima mais gostavam, de flores, de livros, de esportes... Um se surpreendia com o outro a cada momento.

Hermione nunca poderia imaginar que ele gostava de tanto de ler, ou que a suas flores preferidas eram margaridas, um tipo de flor trouxa. Já Draco, surpreendeu-se ao saber que ela tinha uma noção sobre esportes, afinal sempre a considerou tão CDF nunca imaginaria que ela tomasse partido por algum time de futebol, ainda mais trouxa, achava que ela tivesse abandonado totalmente seu mundo. Ele deixara seus preconceitos e passara a conhecer o ''mundo'' dela, ele aprendera a usar e admirar vários coisas que antes abominaria! Aquele era um verdadeiro indicio de sua mudança!  
Ela por sua vez, depois da morte de Ron, abandonara um pouco o mundo mágico, vivia entre os dois universos, era uma maneira que encontrara de amenizar a dor pela perda de seu marido.  
Envolvidos naquela conversa agradável, não viram as horas passarem e permaneceram lá até as 4 horas. Quando ele convidou:

Que tal nadarmos um pouco?- ela lhe deu um sorriso que o fez prender a respiração, foi um sorriso tímido. - Ah deixa de preguiça!

_Tudo bem! Mas quem chegar por último é a mulher do Snape! – ela sorriu maliciosamente e se jogou na piscina, enquanto ele sorriu boquiaberto e pulou atras dela, nadaram alguns segundos e voltaram a superfície, e ele disse:

_Mulher do Snape? É assim que vocês se divertem?

Ele disse serio e ela ficou apreensiva, afinal ele poderia se ofender com a brincadeira e por um momento ela amaldiçoou a di mesma por ter dito aquelas palavras, mas no momento se sentia tão a vontade que foi inevitável.  
Ainda o olhava tentando decifrar aqueles olhos cinzas, quando ele explodiu numa sonora gargalhada que a contagiou e então, riram um bom tempo.

Ate que ela mergulhou e ele a enlaçou pela cintura a fazendo voltar a superfície. Os cabelos encharcados, os cílios pesados, ele a encarou e encostou seu corpo no dela. O desejo que ele sentiu por ela daquele momento ultrapassou todos os seus limites, ele queria beija-la, beija-la ate a exaustão, mas ele havia pedido, ele tinha consciência disso, mas precisava tentar, devagar aproximou o rosto do dela, a ponto de ver o sorriso que ele a trazia nos lábios se esvaindo devagar, a medida que ele se aproximava. Seus lábios estavam apenas a milímetros de distancia... Hermione quis aquele contato, mas sabia que não devia querê-lo e o empurrou para longe de si, virando-se rapidamente para sair dali. Ele a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo parecia inútil, então sem que se desse conta murmurou as palavras:

_Desculpa!

Ela apenas o olhou sem dizer nada e saiu da piscina o deixando sozinho.  
Já estava na hora do jantar e Draco não havia encontrado com ela novamente. Quando a avistou, ela estava encostada na beirada da embarcação com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

_Fugindo de mim, Granger?- ele perguntou se postando do lado dela. Hermione não respondeu apenas negou com a cabeça e não pode evitar fungar o nariz, denunciando suas lágrimas. -Você está chorando? O que houve?- ele se preocupou.  
_Não é nada! Me deixa vai!  
_Não! Você tem que me dizer porque esta chorando! Isso não é normal tivemos uma tarde maravilhosa!  
_Por isso mesmo, Draco! Eu preciso ficar sozinha!  
Ele a observou por uns instantes mas não fez menção de sair:  
_Por que aceitou isso, Hermione?  
_Não é da sua conta eu já te disse. – ela respondeu nervosa.  
_Granger, eu tenho certeza de que o idiota do Weasley não te deixou na miséria.  
_Eu não estou na miséria!- ela se defendeu.  
_Então pra que quer o dinheiro?  
_Não é parte do acordo prestar contas do que vou fazer com o dinheiro.  
_Em que condição o Weasley te deixou?  
_Não fale do Rony! Ele teria vergonha de mim! – ela disse como se aquilo a ferisse.  
_Você está assim por causa dele? Mas ele está morto!- Ela se virou para sair não tinha obrigação de ouvir aquilo. - Ou!Espera!  
_Não quero ouvir suas asneiras, Malfoy!  
_Tá bom, só me responda mais uma coisa, por que não pediu esse dinheiro ao Potter? Ele tem condições de te dar isso é muito mais, e sem te cobrar nada em troca! E ele faria isso por você num piscar de olhos.  
_Sim, ele faria mais eu não quis! Ele tem família! Não é certo ficar pedindo dinheiro a ele sempre que eu precisar.  
_Mas a mulher dele é sua amiga! Ela também a ajudaria!  
_Sim, Malfoy, os Potter me ajudariam, os Weasleys me ajudariam, só que tem um detalhe: eu não quis e não quero a ajuda deles.  
_E por quê?  
_Você pergunta demais! E que tal se eu te fizer perguntas também? Por que contratar uma mulher para gerar seu herdeiro? Você é saudável e tem condições de gerá-lo já que exigiu uma fecundação natural. Esses casos são usados quando o homem não pode gerar o herdeiro, e precisam de uma fecundação artificial!  
_Não seja tola! Você não está em Hogwarts e não precisa dar uma de sabe-tudo, e se quer saber eu respondo! Eu não quero compromissos com ninguém, não quero nenhuma mulher querendo meu filho, ou exigindo pensão, ou direito de visitas. E não vou lutar na justiça para cuidar do meu herdeiro. Então para evitar problemas, evitamos as mulheres! – ele disse cínico. - eu quero um herdeiro, e é para isso que as mulheres servem!

O sangue de Hermione subiu para o rosto tamanha a raiva que sentiu dele daquele momento, pensou que sua fúria explodiria em formas de palavras, mas essas morreram em sua garganta , e sua frustração veio em formas de lagrimas. Ele tentou mais uma vez sair, mas ele a segurou novamente.

_Desculpe-me! Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer, mas eu só tentei ser verdadeiro. Você esta sofrendo assim porque se sente culpada pela tarde agradável que tivemos!

Enfim eles souberam que se compreenderam pela primeira vez, e ele a puxou para si e a abraçou. Hermione se sentia sozinha, precisava de um abraço, precisava de um amigo, de um carinho. E Draco naquele instante representava tudo que ela tinha e precisava.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, consolando-a como se fossem velhos amigos.

_Calma, eu vou tentar melhorar com você! Sabe, a sua fama de durona está indo por água abaixo! Não acredito que a sabe-tudo tão forte que eu via por Hogwarts esteja chorando assim.  
_È que dói demais perder um amor, Draco!  
Naquele momento pensou que poderia algum dia compartilhar a dor dela, mas era impossível, já que amor não fazia parte de seus sentimentos, amor não significava nada para ele. Nada!  
_Talvez um dia você encontre um novo amor, Hermione! Um amor que te faça feliz!  
_Meu coração nunca mais terá dono Draco! Nunca!  
Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que ele a chamou para jantar. E jantaram praticamente em silencio, deram um breve boa noite e cada um entrou para seu quarto.

***

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione optou por seguir até a piscina mais uma vez, mas quando chegou o local já estava animado. Todos se divertiam muito inclusive Draco que conversava no bar alegremente com as duas moças que falaram dele no dia anterior. Ela se sentou totalmente longe deles, para que ele não pudessem vê-la, mas era um lugar perfeito para ela observar a conversa.  
O papo animava cada vez mais, Draco passava a mão galantemente no cabelo de uma delas, enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido da mesma. E a outra quando percebeu que sobrava na cena, deu um jeito de dar o fora.

Alguma coisa dentro de Hermione se agitava sem parar, ela não podia dizer o que era, mas aquela cena fazia seu estômago embrulhar. Com raiva, ela levantou e saiu apressada, ia ficar no quarto. Saía tão apressada que se assustou apenas ao trombar em alguma coisa ou em alguém, que a segurou firme pelos braços para que ela não caísse.

_Desculpa! Fui uma estúpida andar correndo dessa maneira! Mil perdões!  
_Que isso não foi nada!  
Hermione se assustou com o vozeirão que o rapaz tinha, era um moreno alto, com um corpo escultural, e o sorriso que a fez derreter.  
_Vem, está com muita pressa?  
_Não! - ela disse gaguejando- Eu só ia no meu quarto!  
_Mas o que uma morena bonita dessa vai fazer no quarto uma hora dessas, ao menos que tenha companhia.  
_Não, imagina... - ela disse muito encabulada, ele a olhava descaradamente, ela não sabia o que fazer, não tinha experiência nenhuma com esses tipos de situação.  
_Então aceita tomar um refresco comigo! Tem muitos ambientes nesse iate sabia? Meu nome é Paul! Paul Bratt!  
_Hermione Granger!  
Ela lhe sorriu, e começaram a caminhar lado a lado. Realmente o salão de jogos era interessante, num primeiro momento sentaram-se no bar, mas preferiram evitar o álcool, optando por sucos naturais.  
_Você já jogou sinuca?  
_O que?  
_Vem vou te ensinar! – ele a puxou pela mão.

Entretidos no jogo ela não viu os olhares dos presentes sobre eles. Ele curvava a coluna sobre ela a ajudando a segurar o taco, os quadris dela empinavam para trás de encontro a ele. Que dava as instruções em seu ouvido. Hermione estava verdadeiramente empolgada com o jogo, algum engraçadinho disse:  
_É Paul! Essa está no papo!-Ele se virou e deu um sorriso safado para os amigos que e voltou sua atenção para Hermione.

Era a jogada dele... Paul deu a volta na mesa e ela o admirou dando uma tacada certeira, sendo aplaudido por aqueles que assistiam ao jogo. Hermione também queria mostrar que era capaz, e sem a ajuda dele, rodou pela mesa duas vezes a procura de uma posição que a favorecesse. O grupo próximo a porta agradeceu a escolha que ela fizera. E sem pensar ela se posicionou segurou firme o taco, empinou o corpo pra trás pronto, fez sua mira. Ouviu assobios, pois sabia que a canga que usava na cintura devia estar um pouco aberta e curta na parte traseira, deu um sorriso, era bom se sentir desejada. Fez alguns movimentos e enfim acertou a bola, com um movimento preciso e certeiro acertando a bola necessária para virar o jogo. Levantou os braços com um gritinho de vitória, se sentia feliz, e quando ouviu a algazarra na porta se virou para ver o grupinho de rapazes que ria tanto para ela.

Deparou-se com um Draco enfurecido parado na porta. Ele havia presenciado as três últimas jogadas, a que Paul a segurara, a que ele fizera sozinho, e por fim a jogada que fizeram os marmanjos presentes babarem. Da porta ele pode vislumbrar o contorno de suas nádegas através da canga, e os movimentos que ela fazia, inconscientes talvez, mas que eram extremamente excitantes! Ele prendera a respiração para não brigar com aqueles idiotas que a olhavam com cara de tarado.

Hermione engoliu em seco e o olhar dele dizia mil palavras, e ela soube que era melhor ir embora!

_Tenho que ir agora, Paul! Depois nos falamos! – ela disse saindo apressada e passou por Draco, que permaneceu mais alguns minutos vendo os marmanjos falando e olhando para ela.  
Ela caminhou o mais rápido que pôde e entrou no quarto, mas antes que a porta batesse atrás de si ele entrou, demonstrando sua fúria com a voz:

_O que você pensa que esta fazendo?  
_Eu? Nada demais! Só não tava a fim de ficar sozinha!  
_Acho que deveria falar isso pra mim, não acha? Afinal fui eu quem te trouxe nessa viagem.  
_Devia pensar nisso enquanto se esfrega com qualquer uma!  
_Eu não tava me esfregando com ninguém, e além do mais, estava conversando com uma garota não me exibindo para um monte de marmanjos tarados. Eles estavam quase te engolindo!  
_Estavam é? Então é melhor cuidar mais de mim Malfoy e não me deixar sozinha num lugar cheio de homens que me vêem como mulher, não como um objeto de procriação!  
Ela disse com muita raiva. Ele se aproximou perigosamente, e a puxou para si a assustando, mas naquele momento ela não teve medo, seu receio se foi quando ele beijou o seu pescoço.  
_Eu tentei Hermione, tentei te provar o quanto te acho mulher, mas ''você'' teve medo!- ele disse enquanto a apertava.  
_Você me machucou, Draco! – ela disse sentindo as pernas tremerem e ele roçar o corpo atrevidamente no dela, prendendo as mãos em suas costas.  
_Eu não vou te machucar de novo! – ele se afastou para encará-la.  
_Não prometa o que não pode cumprir, Draco! Você vai sempre me machucar de uma maneira ou de outra, é sempre assim, sempre foi e sempre será!  
Draco sentiu toda a excitação indo embora. Por que ela tinha que falar tanto? Ele a soltou como se aquele contato lhe causasse dor, virou as costas e saiu batendo a porta. Trêmula, Hermione se jogou sobre a cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desanimada!

***

Quando saiu do quarto pela manhã, Hermione encontrou Draco como uma sentinela a sua porta.  
_Onde você vai?- ele perguntou e ela o olhou pasma.  
_Tomar café da manhã, se não se importa!  
_Com quem?  
_Eu tava pensando em te chamar, mas pelo jeito você terá companhia! – ela disse, olhado a morena que andava se engraçando para o lado dele.- Qual é mesmo o nome da vadia?  
_Ficou maluca? Ela não é vadia!  
_Não? Ela sabe muito bem que está acompanhado por mim, e fica que nem uma galinha arrastando asas pra você!  
_Não conhecia esse seu lado ciumento! – ele esboçou um sorriso, e ela o fuzilou com o olhar.  
_Vá à merda!- Ela saiu e ele a acompanhou. Sentaram-se juntos, e ele começou a puxar assunto.  
_Está uma linda manhã, não é mesmo?- ele perguntou e ela não respondeu. - Talvez a piscina seja uma ótima idéia!  
_Sim! E eu vou transfigurar o meu biquíni numa peça ainda menor como a das vadias sebosas!  
_Você não ousaria usar algo tão pequeno?  
_Quer pagar pra ver?- ela desafiou o olhando nos olhos.  
_Droga Hermione você é ciumenta pra burro hein?  
_Eu vou para o quarto!- ela disse saindo. Draco não a seguiu terminou seu café a tranqüilo. E já era quase hora do almoço quando ele foi atrás dela.  
Entrou no quarto em silêncio. Ela dormia serena, mas o rosto úmido era prova de que ela havia chorado. Droga! Porque ela tinha que ser tão mimada?  
_Hermione, está na hora do almoço! Acorda! Eu não quero ficar sozinho lá no restaurante! Hermione! –ele se sentou na cama, e depois dobrou o corpo sobre o dela que se encontrava deitada de lado. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e se aninhou ainda mais no próprio corpo. - Vamos lá preguiçosa! Acorde!- ele chamou em vão, então ele tocou os braços dela e a virou de frente na cama.  
Os cabelos dela estavam revoltos sobre o travesseiro, ela ainda vestia a camiseta cavada que usara na hora do café. A calça estava jogada pelo chão nos pés da cama, sinal de que ela estaria só de calcinha de baixo do lençol, ele suspirou fundo, não quer acordar não é?  
Draco sem pensar duas vezes subiu em cima dela e a beijou nos pescoço, no colo, ate vê-la remexer debaixo de seu corpo e espreguiçar sonolenta.  
_O que você está fazendo seu tarado!- ela esbravejou assim que abriu os olhos, ele afastou-se dela apoiando cada braço do lado do corpo dela e dando um sorriso tão lindo que a fez suspirar.  
_Te acordando!- ele disse divertido  
_Nunca mais faça isso, Draco Malfoy!- ela disse sentindo-se estranha, queria poder brigar, mas gostara de ser acordada daquela maneira.  
_Ora! Decida-se! De repente você prefere que eu te acorde com outro banho de água fria!  
_Atreva-se e conhecerá verdadeiramente uma maldição imperdoável! – ela disse seria, mas por algum motivo eles acabaram sorrindo.

E sorriram um para o outro verdadeiramente, mas não foi possível sustentar aquele sorriso. Ele se abaixou sobre ela e beijou-a no rosto bem próximo a boca, o que a fez gelar! Os lábios dele passeavam pelo rosto dela numa caricia delicada, aos poucos ele colocou o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, e ela não pode evita ser levada pela caricia! Os lábios dele eram quentes, talvez porque ele ficara muito no sol, estava bronzeado, e a pele de exalava um cheio de colônia que a surpreendeu. O cheiro familiar de homem a fizera quase perder o juízo. Quase! Pois estava atenta a cada movimento dele. Pode sentir o volume da excitação dele a apertando. Ele a desejava! Ela gemeu extasiada e entreabriu os lábios, e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz sensual:  
_Me desculpe, Hermione! Mas eu vou beijar você!  
E antes que ela pudesse protestar, sentiu os lábios úmidos dele sobre os seus. Hermione prendeu a respiração, pensou em fechar a boca, mas foi tarde a língua dele a invadiu. Draco passava a língua entre os lábios dela devagar. O coração de Hermione queria saltar do peito de tão acelerado, e ela permaneceu imóvel, tentando não mover a língua, lutando contra o desejo insano e sugar os lábios dele com volúpia. Não fechou os olhos, pois sabia que se o fizesse ela se deixaria levar. Então ficou a observar os olhos fechados, os cabelos platinados que caiam levemente sobre a sua própria testa. Draco insistiu na caricia, mas após alguns instantes percebeu que realmente ela não reagiria. Afastou-se dela que estava com os olhos abertos o observando beijá-la. Ela devia ser completamente maluca!

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, por alguns instantes... 


	6. Concepção

Draco acordou no meio da noite, dormira muito mal. O Weasley enchia seus sonhos impedindo-o de dormir. _Era a última coisa que eu precisava na vida: uma alma penada para me atormentar!_ Com um suspiro fundo ele se levantou, talvez o ar da noite o fizesse bem.  
Saiu do quarto, ao encontrar a porta do quarto de Hermione hesitou, gostaria de entrar, estava precisando de companhia feminina, mas se entrasse não imaginava a reação que ela teria. Talvez ela chorasse de medo, ou talvez brigasse e o expulsasse de lá, ou talvez simplesmente ficasse imóvel, indiferente aos beijos! Droga! Porque ela tinha que ser assim?

Seria muito difícil amá-la, não que ele não morresse de desejo por ela. Sim, tinha que admitir, ele tinha e muito. Desde que soubera que ela era a escolhida para o contrato seu sangue ferveu ao imaginá-la na cama. Mas agora percebia que talvez aquilo não fosse tão bom quanto imaginara!  
Seus sonhos com ela e o marido dela o deixaram perturbado, o Weasley certamente estaria se revirando na tumba se soubesse o que estava acontecendo com sua queridinha. Ele não conseguia evitar pensar na vida sexual dos dois!

O Weasley era mesmo um herói por ter conseguido levá-la ao altar e à sua cama, ou seria o contrário? Não, a Granger não era daquelas que se entregariam ao marido antes da hora! Droga de pensamentos ruins!  
Ele se repreendeu e saiu caminhando pelo iate... a noite estava fresca, chegara até a fazer um pouco de frio, o som da água da piscina chamou a atenção. Afinal eram duas da manhã...quem estaria ali aquela hora da madrugada?

Ao se aproximar da piscina não pode de início visualizar o maluco que estava ali, pois ele estava num mergulho atravessando a piscina de lado a lado, vindo para a extremidade em que ele se encontrava. Quando emergiu ele deixou a boca aberta sem perceber.

Hermione surgiu, respirando fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego que prendera para o mergulho. De olhos fechados, retirando o excesso de água do rosto e dos olhos ela não o viu. Até que ele disse:

_Você é definitivamente maluca!  
_Ai! Que susto, Malfoy! Droga! Eu não vi você chegar!  
_Essa água deve estar gelada! – ele comentou se aproximando e se abaixando na borda da piscina.  
_Está! Mas isso não deve te incomodar não é? Alias você não é o homem de gelo?  
_Homem de gelo? De onde tirou essa maluquice agora?  
_Você sempre foi mais gelado do que um cubo de gelo, Malfoy! Sempre, sua personalidade, seu toque!  
_Eu nunca a toquei, Granger! Não como eu gostaria!- ele disse malicioso. - Sai dessa água e te mostro como meu toque pode ser quente!  
E ela sorriu, antes de nadar para longe dele.  
_ Se você vier me buscar! E quem sabe depois de nadarmos um pouco!  
_Não vale a pena! Você não sabe beijar!  
_Hum? –ela o encarou boquiaberta.- Seu estúpido, é claro que eu sei!  
_O que foi aquilo no quarto essa manhã? Nem imagino você e o Weasley se beijando, no mínimo aquele ogro não te ensinou nada!- sabia que estava pisando num terreno perigoso sabia que aquilo a deixaria furiosa, mas não podia evitar provocá-la, estava além de seus domínios, era incontrolável.  
Com os olhos atentos a viu se aproximar dele de novo. E sair com a metade do corpo para fora da piscina, para que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos.  
_Você não vai me provocar! Esse banho gelado a essa hora da madrugada me deixou leve! E você não vai mudar isso, ''meu'' idiota medroso!- ela se aproximou tanto que ele pensou que ela fosse beijá-lo nos lábios, mas para a sua decepção ela depositou o beijo na bochecha dele, e levou a mão gelada e molhada a nuca dele, o fazendo estremecer! De frio?  
Ele sentiu o corpo amolecer com o contato. Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo? Ele era um homem vivido, e aquela sensação era tão nova para ele. Tão nova que não a sentiu forçando o braço no pescoço dele o fazendo se desequilibrar. Quando percebeu estava imerso pela água gelada! Droga! O que ela tinha feito?

Num primeiro momento sentiu-se muito irritado. Mas esse sentimento passou tão logo se habituou a temperatura da água, que estava agradavelmente gelada. Ele nadou um pouco para se aproximar dela, que já estava do outro lado da piscina. Ela sorria da cara de perdido que ele fazia!  
_Você adora brincar com fogo não é senhorita!  
_Gelo não queima!- ela riu e saiu de perto dele de novo.  
_Não? – ele sorriu e começou a nadar indo para perto dela de novo, que fugiu, mais uma vez, dando início a uma brincadeira deliciosa. Nadaram juntos depois por muito tempo. Até que ela se cansou e disse:  
_Vou dormir, Malfoy! Estou congelando!  
_Agora que a brincadeira ficou boa, Granger?- ele se aproximou quando ela tencionava sair da piscina, e a segurou pela cintura, ela estava de costas para ele, e sentiu o beijo que ele deu em suas costas. Ela suspirou. Droga! Ele não podia descobrir o ponto fraco dela, não podia mesmo! Então era melhor afastá-lo de suas costas, ela se virou ficando de frente para ele, se olharam profundamente mais uma vez! Como aqueles olhares se tornavam comuns nos últimos dias!

Draco se aproximou como se fosse beijá-la nos lábios mais uma vez, mas desviou faltando milímetros para o beijo, e postou os lábios na curva do pescoço dela, que suspirou. As mãos dele não se aquietavam um segundo sequer, e passeavam displicentes pelas curvas dela, da cintura foi até as coxas, a obrigando abrir as pernas e colocá-las envolta de sua cintura, depois na curva de seus seios.

Que couberam exatamente nas mãos dele, e ele apertou com volúpia. Desceu os lábios com beijos enlouquecedores que começaram no queixo e agora estavam indo perigosamente para a beirada do biquíni.  
Ele a olhou nos olhos enquanto afastava o lado direito do biquíni, expondo assim o seio dela. Ele queria identificar qualquer traço de medo ou resistência, mas inacreditavelmente não havia nenhum.  
Ela apenas respirava pesado, e se aproximou colando os lábios no pescoço dele, sentindo o gosto da pele fria. Draco fechou os olhos e tombou o pescoço se entregando a carícia, e enrolou o braço ainda mais em torno dele, quando explorava a região do pescoço dele o fazendo gemer.  
Num movimento rápido ele desceu os lábios até os seios dela e os provou como há muito tempo queria! Deu alguns beijos leves, eles estavam completamente túrgidos pelo desejo e pelo frio. Então colocando-o entre seus lábios, sugou-o com volúpia.

Hermione não pode deixar de gemer, enquanto seus dedos entravam entre os cabelos molhados. A outra parte do biquíni ele afastou com os dentes e se pôs a massagear um dos seios com a mão, e o outro com os lábios, obrigando-a a gemer sem parar. O corpo forte dele a prendia ali na beirada da piscina, e ele se esfregava descaradamente no corpo dela.  
Era impossível pensar, era impossível não desejá-lo, era impossível não trair a si mesma com ele ao seu lado! Com os lábios dele tão perigosamente próximo dos seus!  
_Você ainda vai me implorar um beijo Hermione! Eu vou te ver pedindo! Implorando por um beijo meu! - ele disse enquanto passava os lábios tão próximos aos dela, tão próximos que ela quase achou que ele ia beijá-la.  
Mas ele apenas a provocou, a provocou como nunca.  
_Você vai aprender muito comigo, Hermione!- ele continuou.  
_Não mesmo, Draco! - ela disse o desafiando com o olhar atrevido, e o segurou pela nuca, unindo a suas bocas num beijo, quente!  
Draco ficou sem fôlego, foi um beijo que o pegou de surpresa, ela invadia a boca dele com a língua, demonstrado uma pericia invejável, era um beijo lento, mas invasivo. Ele tentou se lembrar de quando fora beijado daquela maneira, mas não se lembrou, deve ser por não ter sido beijado assim, e no momento seu cérebro não estava funcionando muito bem. Ele só sentia um frio percorrer a sua espinha e ir parar em suas entranhas. Ele a segurou firme, forçando o seu corpo contra o dela.  
_Onde aprendeu a beijar assim?- ele perguntou logo que ela se afastou.  
_Eu não sei beijar esqueceu? Meu marido nunca me ensinou!  
Ela disse provocativa e se desvencilhou dele. Saindo da piscina, deixando-o perplexo.

***  
Na manhã seguinte Draco levantou e foi tomar café, mas antes pegou o celular e deu várias instruções ao seu advogado:  
_... Ah! E preciso de um relatório completo sobre os passos da Granger nos últimos 4 anos!  
_Por que não pergunta a ela o que ela tem feito?  
_Já fiz isso, mas ela não responde!  
_Perdendo o charme?- ele disse zombeteiro. - E ai, já encomendaram o pirralho? – o advogado perguntou curioso.  
_Se ela facilitasse as coisas, e quase não desmaiasse de medo, talvez já tivéssemos feito algum progresso!  
_Então!- o homem se espantou. - Quer dizer que todos esses dias e nada?- e perguntou curioso.  
_Isso não é da sua conta, é?  
_Malfoy! Você já foi mais esperto! – ele riu e Draco desligou sem se despedir.

Draco recebeu seu café, ali na mesa, o dia raiava bonito, ainda era cedo, e ele não esperava companhia. Porém Melanie se aproximou graciosa, e se sentou, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo!  
_Bom dia, Lindo!- ela disse sensualmente, enquanto se curvava sobre ele o beijando nas bochechas. Ele correspondeu, mas pensou: se a Hermione aparece aqui, ela ficaria irada.  
_Bom dia, querida! Como foi a noite, dormiu bem?- ele disse cortês.  
_Bem, mas confesso que me faltou companhia! – ela disse direta encarando-o.  
_Não trouxe seu gatinho de pelúcia?- ele disse irônico.  
_Não! Prefiro gatos que arranhem de verdade!- ela respondeu com um sorriso prá lá de provocante, Draco se remexeu na cadeira desconfortável, se não fosse a Hermione, essa estava no papo!  
_Sabe, eu estava pensando não sei por que insiste em ser o solitário desse cruzeiro.  
_Não sou um solitário! E nem estou sozinho!  
_Isso eu percebi! Porém sua acompanhante insiste em te deixar abandonado! Isso é perigoso!  
_Não se preocupe, ela me trata muito bem!- ele ponderou um pouco. - É talvez nem tão bem! Ela é uma fera que eu ainda tenho que domar!- ele concluiu alegre.  
_Por que perder tempo com éguas xucras? Se tem potrancas mansinhas a sua disposição?- ela disse provocativa e ele riu. - E onde está sua fera agora?  
_Digamos que ela teve uma noite difícil!

***

Hermione saiu do quarto disposta a conversar com Draco e resolver algumas questões, com certeza ele estava próximo a piscina tomando café. E ao se aproximar ela percebeu que estava certa. Logo o avistou, mas para seu desagrado estava acompanhado. Quem aquelazinha estava pensando que era? Draco estava acompanhado, e ela dava de cima dele descaradamente. Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim, não ia mesmo, ela mostraria que ela era acompanhante dele. Hermione se aproximou e colocou um sorriso radiante no rosto e se aproximou:

_Bom dia, amor!- ela se abaixou e deu um longo beijo na boca de Draco, deixando a fulaninha engolindo em seco, e ele perplexo. –Dormiu bem, querido? – ela perguntou falsamente.  
_Muito bem. Obrigado! Hermione, você ainda não teve o prazer de conhecer a Melanie. Uma amiga no iate!  
_Prazer! Estávamos aqui tomando um adorável café da manhã!- ela sorriu abertamente demonstrando que Hermione não era uma ameaça.  
_Falavam sobre o quê?- Hermione perguntou com um sorriso amarelo. E Melanie se apressou em responder.  
_Falávamos sobre éguas domáveis e indomáveis! Estávamos comparando a pessoas a animais!  
_Ótimo, posso fazer ótimas comparações com cadelas no cio! – Hermione disse num tom ameaçador, e Draco engasgou com o suco.  
_Bom, Mel! Eu estive pensando em investir um pouco no ramo da pecuária. Vou mandar meus investidores pesquisar um pouco sobre o tipo de criação que traz mais lucro ultimamente!- Draco interveio depressa.  
_Oh! Sim! Posso te dar meu telefone, talvez você e papai encontrem algo em comum no ramo dos negócios. - ela disse tirando Hermione definitivamente da conversa.

Hermione respirou fundo três vezes, para não atacar a mulher, se pudesse mandaria nela um feitiço para nascer cabelos em todas as partes do corpo dela, e ela ficaria como uma macaca peluda! Estava morrendo de raiva! Tá certo que ainda tinha um certo receio com o Draco! Mas depois da noite anterior estava disposta a cumprir os acordos do contrato, e ele ficava ali de papo com a Mel! Mel? Assim que ele chamara à vadia! Mel? Ah isso não ia ficar assim, não ia mesmo.  
Hermione se levantou, os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa que não notaram, ela saiu enfurecida. Daria o troco! Se ele gostava de mulher ''cachorra''! Ela daria a ele o que ele queria!

***  
Depois de passar na loja de conveniência do navio, ela foi para o quarto, transfigurou as peças que comprara, e se olhou no espelho!  
Nossa, foi um resultado surpreendente, agora só faltava os óculos, e o saída de praia.

Caminhou lentamente pelo hall, muitas pessoas a olharam. Paul estava no bar com uns amigos e ela se aproximou;  
_Oi! Rapazes! Querem jogar comigo hoje?- ela perguntou e os quarto rapazes a olharam perplexos.  
_Claro linda! Espero que tenha aprendido aquele dia!- ele disse com um sorriso safado.  
_Sim! Aprendi corretamente como se segura num taco. Talvez ainda precise de auxilio para o posicionamento correto do meu corpo. Mas acredito que vocês possam me ajudar quanto a isso!- ela disse, o mais ousada que pôde, arrancando suspiro dos rapazes.  
_Basta você querer, que ajudaremos no que precisar!  
_Ótimo!- Hermione foi até um dos rapazes e tomou o copo das mãos dele e sugou o canudinho de maneira ousada e sugestiva! Depois deu um sorriso safado. –Primeiro vou dar um mergulho! Vocês querem ver se eu nado bem?  
Os quarto concordaram em uníssono.  
_Aproveitem para apreciar meu biquíni novo!- ela deu uma piscadela e saiu rebolosa, e os quatro a seguiram para a beirada da piscina.

****  
Draco a viu chegar à beira da piscina de cabelos presos no alto da cabeça! Uma saída de praia, que se parecia com um vestido, porém totalmente abertos dos lados, e complemente transparente. Ele estava de óculos escuros, mas ele sabia que ela o fitara. Primeiro ela retirou os óculos e colocou-os sobre uma cadeira, depois abriu lentamente os laços que prendia aquela fazenda ao corpo dela. Desceu o tecido pelos ombros com uma calma irritante. Draco engoliu em seco, perdendo totalmente o rumo da conversa com Melanie. O biquíni dela era azul, azul como o céu, ela estava de costas, e a parte de cima era apenas uma linha finíssima. Quase imperceptível. Quando o tecido passou pelas curvas dos quadris dela, ele abriu a boca. Ela usava o menor fio dental que ele já tinha visto. Nem Melanie usava uma peça daquela! Mérlin! Ela era maluca? Do lado esquerdo do quadril dela, uma tatuagem bem feita! Escrita Hogwarts, acompanhava a silhueta de seus quadris. Se Dumbleodore visse o nome da escola dele tatuada ali, na sabe-tudo e exposta daquela maneira certamente morreria de novo!

A peça pareceu demorar minutos para atingir o chão, e ela fez questão de soltar os cabelos, e balançar sensualmente, se abaixou com movimentos lentos e apanhou a peça. Draco sentiu seu corpo pulsar ao olhá-la e ver seu corpo responder daquela maneira. E ainda mais ao perceber que não era o único a admirar a paisagem! Quando terminou de pegar suas coisas e colocar na cadeira de banho, Hermione se levantou e o encarou agora de frente. Os seios dela pareciam ainda maiores, porém mais firmes, com aquele biquíni minúsculo. Só então ele percebeu que a parte de baixo do biquíni era amarrada assim como era a parte de cima! Mérlin, e se aquilo se abrisse como foi da outra vez! Ele a encarou nos olhos, e tentou entrar na mente dela, e ela com um olhar perverso permitiu o rápido acesso;

_Você pirou? O que está fazendo? Está todo mundo olhando!- ele rosnou bravo.  
_Se não quer ver! Leve a ''Mel''... – ela frisou com ironia. - ... para dar um passeio enquanto ''eu'' me divirto! – ela sorriu sensualmente e acenou para o grupo de rapaz que ''a assistiam de boca aberta!''

Hermione o tirou rapidamente de sua mente! E mergulhou, mas não sem antes dar um aceno para um determinado grupo de admiradores que ''a assistiam''. O mergulho não demorou muito, afinal ela causaria mais impacto fora da água.  
Ela saiu ainda procurando ser bem sensual. Mas tão logo se viu de pé na beirada da piscina, notou que alguém se aproximava, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, Draco a jogara uma toalha enorme sobre o corpo dela. A toalha tão grande que parecia um cobertor.

_O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou irritada. Enquanto ele a pegou pela cintura e a jogou nos ombros a levando dali. O corpo de Hermione tremia, e ele a levou para o quarto sem que ela pudesse se defender, tão logo entrou ele a jogou bruscamente sobre a cama, e ela gritou. Ele trancou a porta! E a olhou! E ela soube naquele instante que o provocara! Ele estava furioso!  
_Você ficou doido! Eu nem tomei sol ainda! – ela disse e se levantou.  
Porém a simples imagem dela tomando sol, ditada de bruços sob aqueles olhares de homens famintos, o fizeram tremer.

Sem dizer uma só palavra ele a puxou para si, jogando seu corpo de encontro ao dela. Ela gemeu e ele a beijou! Foi um beijo furioso, agressivo! Ele estava com muita raiva! Hermione fechou os punhos e tentou resistir enquanto o atacava com os punhos fechados, onde suas mãos conseguiam alcançar. Mas ele continuava firme, movendo sés lábios sobre o dela e a apertando com firmeza. Até que ela cedeu, seus braços amoleceram, e gradativamente pararam de atacá-lo. Suas mãos contornaram o pescoço dele, enquanto ele afrouxou o aperto, enlaçando-a carinhosamente pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Estavam envolvidos naquele beijo como nunca estiveram... 

As pernas de Hermione estavam bambas, e a solução era conduzi-lo para um lugar seguro, não queria literalmente se desmanchar nos braços dele. A cama era a única opção! Merlin, ela o conduziria até a cama? Mas antes que qualquer pensamento racional pudesse se concretizar ela se sentiu caindo, e levando o consigo. Seus lábios não desgrudavam um minuto, o que tornava a respiração difícil. As mãos dele que estavam apenas em seu rosto e em seu pescoço, agora deslizavam pelo seu corpo quase desnudo. A parte de cima do biquíni se afastara de onde deveria estar, e seus seios entraram em contato com a camisa dele. E ela num gesto de loucura! Se insinuou a tirá-la, ele também não ficou atrás, se era para ter contato, eles teriam.

Os dedos dele estavam trêmulos, Droga! Ele praguejou afinal nunca ficara assim antes. Era só a Granger! E por que tremia tanto aos desatar os nós do biquíni? O fato de ela estar arrancando a camisa florida dele, o excitava tanto, tanto que ele temia chegar ao ápice como um adolescente imaturo!  
_Ah! Granger! – ele sussurrou quando sentiu os seios dela, livres de qualquer empecilho sobre a sua pele.

Apertou-os com seus dedos ágeis, e a vontade de prová-los mais uma vez foi insana. E ele desceu seus lábios até um deles, e o beijou, com vontade! Com tanta vontade que ela não pode evitar um gritinho de prazer enquanto ele sugava um dos seios com volúpia e sua mão acariciava o outro com igual voracidade. Naquele momento ela abriu deliberadamente as pernas, para que ele se acomodasse entre elas, Draco entendeu a deixa e começou a se movimentar ritmado, e devagar sobre ela. Ousada, e louca de desejo, ela colocou as mãos abaixo da cintura dele, segurando- o firme e o puxando mais para perto de si, num convite mudo e sensual. Ela gemeu ao sentir o volume da excitação de Draco! E respirou pesado! E teve que admitir naquele momento: ela o desejava! O queria, como um homem! O queria como nunca quis ninguém além de Ronald! Não! Não podia pensar nele! Não enquanto os dedos de Draco insistiam em entrar perigosamente pela sua tanga!

Draco deslizou as mãos pelas pernas dela, até chegar ao limite da tanga! Ambos suspiraram pesado, e continuaram a sugar suas línguas com avidez. Com movimentos lentos, ele venceu a barreira do tecido, sentindo a umidade da feminilidade dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a sentiu pulsar. Ele gemeu e pediu em pensamento:

_Oh! Mérlin, não a deixe desistir! Por que não agüentaria!  
Queria perguntar a ela se ela estava bem, mas não tinha coragem! Sentia seu membro, latejar, e doer de tanta excitação!  
Ele optou por afastar o beijo e encará-la, os lábios e a face dela vermelha, e a respiração ofegante, ele novamente procurou por medo, mas não havia medo! Ela não estava com medo, ele, mais uma vez desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela. Deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde depositava beijos, sugadas e lambidas.

Desceu seus lábios novamente pelos seios e barriga dela os levando a altura do laço direito do biquíni, ela não pode evitar um sorriso mais alto, quando ele demorou sobre o laço, ele correspondeu o sorriso, com o tecido entre os dentes. E com um forte movimento de cabeça o desfez. Ele se animou, pois se ela não o impedira até aquele momento, é porque ela também queria! E rapidamente desfez o laço do outro lado, despindo-a completamente da peça.

Hermione não pode evitar o espanto quando ele se deitou novamente sobre ela, afinal sentiu a masculinidade dele entre suas pernas. Não soube em qual momento ele se livrara de suas roupas. Mérlin, o cheiro másculo dele enlouquecia! Naquele instante seus medos voltaram à tona. Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer e fechou os olhos, e com um movimento rápido ele entrou no corpo dela. Ambos soltaram um gemido gutural e ele parou no mesmo instante em que ela o segurou pela cintura como tentando afastá-lo.  
Draco se culpou por não ter refreado seus desejos, afinal ela era uma mulher experiente, mas provavelmente estava há muito tempo sem um carinho de um homem. E por isso agora ela o enlaçara pelo pescoço e o segurava firme de punhos fechados. Ele ficou imóvel a sentindo tremer.

_Desculpe!- ele murmurou.  
_Está tudo bem! – ela respondeu num fio de voz.  
_Não queria machucar você! – ele admitiu frustrado apesar da excitação. Ela gemeu.

Hermione estava trêmula, sentia uma sensação que há muito tempo não sentira, e aquela ''invasão'' a pegara de surpresa e a abalara. Seu corpo apesar de excitado estava tenso e aquela penetração foi dolorida! Devia ser pelo tempo enorme que vivera em total abstinência de prazeres.  
_Está passando?- ele perguntou calmamente e a beijou nos lábios assim que ela assentiu, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados. - Melhor fazermos as coisas diferentes por aqui. - ele disse e com o controle do aparelho de som colocou uma música para tocar.

**Chris Isaak - Wicked Game**

E o som calmo e romântico invadiu o ambiente, alcançou a sua varinha, que por sorte estava num canto da cama, fechou as cortinas e as escureceu deixando o ambiente na penumbra, sobre a cama comum, fez aparecer dosséis e um cortinado fino, cobriu seus corpos com um lençol de seda, e a pediu:

O mundo estava pegando fogo  
Ninguém poderia me salvar, exceto você  
Estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem  
Eu nunca sonhei que eu conheceria alguém como você  
E eu nunca sonhei que eu precisaria de alguém como você

_Abra os olhos Hermione! Abra os olhos e faça amor comigo!  
Ele pediu carinhoso, tão carinhoso que ela não o reconheceu, e abriu os olhos devagar encarando os olhos cinza de Draco.

Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Por você  
Olharam-se devagar e ele se moveu empurrando-se dentro dela calmamente. Ela prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, e gemeu alto ainda o olhando. Ele sorriu:

_Gostou? – ele perguntou e se moveu de novo, sem dar a ela chance de se responder.- Estou te machucando?  
Que jogo perverso você joga  
Para fazer eu me sentir assim!  
Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
Deixar eu sonhar com você

Ela gemeu mais uma vez e não pode responder. Pois ele a penetrara mais profundamente agora! Sem poder responder ela levou as mãos as costas dele, e apertou, desceu as mãos até chegarem às nádegas, onde espalmou ambas as mãos com vontade, e o puxou para si. Ele amoleceu o corpo, fazendo apenas os movimentos de acordo com o que ela exigia o puxando.

Deixar eu sonhar com você  
Que coisa perversa de dizer!  
Que você nunca se sentiu assim  
Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
Fazer eu sonhar com você

_Granger! Eu não consigo mais me controlar!  
_Então perca o controle, Malfoy! Perca o controle!  
_Posso?- era a vez dele tremer. E ela lhe sorriu doce e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, nunca imaginara que ele se controlaria a ponto de se preocupar tanto com o bem estar dela.

Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)

Draco suspirou fundo, tinha a autorização dela para se perder naquela junção carnal! Ele se moveu rápido, e ambos gemeram, ele cadenciou os movimentos por vários minutos alternando entre rápidos e lentos. Quando lentos, Hermione se controlava, mas quando ele aumentava os movimentos ela se segurava para não gritar. Todo o seu corpo se retorcia com a presença dele. Ela dobrou as duas pernas, tentando o sentir ainda mais, ele segurou os cabelos dela, e se perdeu no perfume deles.  
_Hermione, eu vou gozar! –ele avisou. De olhos fechados com o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas, ela sorriu.  
_Eu também! – ela disse procurando os lábios dele para um beijo.

O mundo estava pegando fogo  
Ninguém poderia me salvar, exceto você  
Estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem  
Eu nunca sonhei que eu amaria alguém como você  
E eu nunca sonhei que eu perderia alguém como você

Draco segurou as pernas dela colocando-as em volta de sua cintura, e se perdeu em movimentos rápidos até que o gozo veio, num jato fraco, mas ao ouvi-la gritar se perdendo em um orgasmo forte, ele gozou verdadeiramente. Forte! Numa loucura alucinante!  
Ele ia sair de cima dela, mas ela o impediu:  
_Fica aqui!- ela pediu com os lábios tremendo e o coração batendo tão forte quanto o dele. Ele a olhou sem entender, mas pousou a cabeça sobre o seio dela,e ouviu o coração que parecia o reflexo do seu.

Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Por você  
(esta garota vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Por você  
(esta garota vai apenas partir seu coração)

Hermione sentiu lágrimas turvarem seus olhos, pois sabia que aquele desejo aquele carinho não era real, sentia o membro dele ainda pulsar dentro de si, quantas vezes ela e Ronald adormeceram assim? Queria não pensar nele e na loucura que fizera de sua vida. Mas pensou e lágrimas teimosas rolaram por sua face.  
Draco viu que ela chorava, daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Será que ela pensava no Weasley? Será que ele tinha sido muito mal? Ela pareceu sentir prazer, mas o que estava acontecendo?

Não eu...  
(esta garota vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Ninguém ama ninguém

Queria dizer alguma coisa, o som da música o invadiu, e ele só pensou em beijá-la e livrá-la de suas angústias. E por isso beijou- a novamente, tirando-a de seus devaneios, fazendo-a se perder em seus beijos. Beijos que foram suficientes para fazer seu corpo pulsar forte dentro dela, demonstrando que estava pronto para mais um ato de amor. Ele rolou na cama, até que ela ficasse sobre ele, e continuou a beijá-la.

Que jogo perverso você joga  
Para fazer eu me sentir assim!  
Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
Deixar eu sonhar com você  
Que coisa perversa de dizer!  
Que você nunca se sentiu assim  
Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
Fazer eu sonhar com você

Com as mãos nos quadris dela ele ditava o movimento, para que ela cavalgasse lentamente sobre ele.  
_Vou te ensinar muitas coisas, Granger! – ele provocou sensualmente.  
_Não mesmo!- disse ela e sussurra no ouvido dele, mas não sem antes dar uma lambida no ouvido dele o fazendo arrepiar.

Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(este mundo vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Por você  
(esta garota vai apenas partir seu coração)  
Por você  
(esta garota vai apenas partir seu coração)

Hermione firmou a coluna para um melhor desempenho, mesmo que significasse manter sua boca longe da dele. Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele, e começou a se movimentar, seguindo o ritmo dele, a princípio. Mas depois criando o seu próprio. Draco não podia crer na desenvoltura dela, Mérlin, que mulher! Ronald Weasley, era um pobretão filho da mãe e sortudo! Draco sentiu seu membro crescer ainda mais dentro dela, porém o ritmo dela era constante e prazeroso. E o deixava com ganas de... Ficar sobre ela e acabar com aquela tortura. Não podia admitir que ela o dominasse de tal maneira.

Ele se jogou sobre ela, a derrubando na cama, sem sair de dentro dela. Ela deu um gritinho de susto, e, porém lhe passou um olhar desafiador! Que ele entendeu sem precisar dizer nada! Com gestos firmes ele apoiou ambos os joelhos dela em seu ombro, a deixando numa posição favorável para uma penetração. E ele investiu contra ela, com vontade, e ela não pode evitar gritar, com o gozo repentino que a atingiu. Como ela podia gozar com apenas um movimento dele? Ela respirou fundo, ao senti-lo continuar suas investidas poderosas.

Hermione queria evitar gritar, mas as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo eram fantásticas, como se ela levasse choques, e ele não parava de se mover. Parecia calmo e decidido, olhando para ela, que estava a beira da loucura! E ela não pode se impedir de gritar! Gritou o nome dele quando gozou mais uma vez! Ele sorriu a sentindo tremer.  
_Hermione! Você me deixa louco!- ele se viu obrigado a admitir ao perceber que foi envolvido pelo mesmo prazer que a envolvia. E se viu gozando dentro dela mais uma vez!  
Draco se sentiu fraco! Como se todas as suas forças estivessem se esvaindo ali! Naquele instante. Nunca sentira seu corpo assim! Ele procurou os lábios dela mais uma vez , ela ainda tremia de olhos fechados, sentindo o gozo dele dentro de si. Beijou-a delicadamente, e se deitou a trazendo para seu peito, onde ambos adormeceram... 


	7. Arranjos e Desarranjos

Cap. 7- Arranjos e Desarranjos

Hermione acordou com muita fome, e se lembrou que não havia tomado café, olhou para Draco ali adormecido, indefeso, e se lembrou dele na época da escola. O quanto ele era arrogante, insuportável! Mas agora! Ele tinha sido muito carinhoso com ela. Ela suspirou sentindo o corpo deliciosamente dolorido do ato de amor! Piscou várias vezes, a mesma música ainda tocava baixa!

_Não! Eu não vou me apaixonar! – ela afirmou para si mesma.

Afastou-se da cama, totalmente nua. Olhou para ele mais uma vez, alcançou sua varinha, fez um feitiço nos dosséis, para que ele não acordasse com o barulho e foi para o banheiro.

Tomou seu café com bastantes sucos e frutas, estava estranhamente com mais fome aquela manhã. Algum lugar de sua mente queria se culpar pelo acontecido, mas outra parte se sentia tão bem, que por um momento ela estava livre de culpas. Sorriu sozinha terminando um suco natural.

Paul se aproximou sem que ela percebesse. Admirou-a de cima em baixo, antes de se aproximar. Ela trajava uma saia jeans curta, uma blusa frente única, e tinha os cabelos presos e molhados. O que aquele idiota pensava para deixá-la sozinha depois daquela cena da piscina pela manhã? Ele pensou e seguiu para falar com ela.

_Oi! Infelizmente não tive oportunidade de dizer o quanto apreciei sua performance na piscina hoje pela manhã!  
Hermione ruborizou violentamente, sabia que tinha agido num impulso maluco e insano. Sorriu tímida!  
_Obrigada Paul! Aproveite pois não é sempre que ajo assim!  
_Tudo bem! Já percebi que é uma mulher especial, tão especial que fomos privados de sua companhia!  
_Que isso! Ainda temos uns dois dias antes de chegarmos à ilha! Teremos tempo para conversarmos!  
_Principalmente para nos provar que aprendeu nosso jogo! – ele disse malicioso.  
_Ok! Sei que devo uma! Mas ...não acho que seja uma boa idéia!- ela disse. Não queria ir, seria como procurar confusão com Draco e realmente ela não queria.  
_Claro que é uma boa idéia! A turma está te esperando ansiosa!  
Hermione ponderou sobre seus atos, mas naquele instante, Melanie passou com sua amiguinha conversando. E Hermione e Paul não puderam deixar de escutar as palavras, embora nenhuma das duas estivesse atenta para quem estava ali.  
_Sim, ele me deixou e a levou. Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Ela é uma folgada!

Paul a olhou interessado sabia que falavam dela. Hermione pareceu pensar um pouco: é talvez um pouco de ciúmes seja necessário. ''Assim ele vai ficar chateado e não vai dar idéia pra ela!''  
Hermione e Paul seguiram em passos lentos para o salão de jogos e foi ele quem começou o assunto:

_O que você e ele têm em comum? Vejo que não são casados, e nem tem compromissos! –Paul disse e mostrou o próprio dedo anelar.  
_Eu e ele temos negócios pendentes. - ela respondeu seca, já começando a duvidar se tivera uma boa idéia.  
_Lucrativos?  
_Talvez! –ela disse se sentindo desconfortável.  
_Se você se livrar do loiro posso te propor algum tipo de negócio também!- ele disse malicioso e com um sorriso que a fez suspirar.  
_Obrigada! Mas vamos ao jogo!- ela disse se levantando, e pensou: Talvez isso possa demorar. Será que já concebemos uma criança? Ah! Hermione as coisas não são assim! Isso pode demorar! Droga!  
Ela se censurou por estar falando consigo mesma. E se concentrou no jogo. Não permitiu que nenhum dos rapazes a ajudassem, e facilmente venceu duas partidas seguidas. A partida do jogo cresceu inacreditavelmente, ao seu redor.

Draco acordou sozinho, o lençol ao seu lado estava frio. O que significava que havia muito tempo que ela saira dali. Nossa! Ele a queria de novo! E ela não estava ali! Praga! Ele falou em mente, achou que depois que tivessem a primeira transa as coisas facilitariam. Precisava falar com ela. E ditar algumas regras! Afinal eles precisavam conceber, e o mínimo que ela poderia fazer para ajudar era estar ali sempre à disposição! Ela nunca aceitará isso, Malfoy! Seja realista! Ah! E também facilitaria se ela gemesse como uma louca todas as noites! Isso seria bem motivador! Ele riu sozinho! Droga, eu vou ter que ir buscá-la!

Ele saiu da cama, e resolveu dar um jeito no quarto. Pegou o travesseiro em que dormiram e o levou ao nariz. O cheiro dela era delicioso! Apertou forte o travesseiro, e aspirou profundamente, como se o cheiro pudesse invadir a sua alma! O que eu estou fazendo? – ele se perguntou irritado e jogou o travesseiro na cama com força. Foi para o chuveiro.

Pensou que a encontraria na piscina. Andou por vários ambientes e nada! Nem sinal dela, estava começando a se irritar quando Melanie apareceu.  
_Oi! Àquela hora você saiu nervoso e nem nos despedimos!  
_Desculpa! Melanie! – ele disse contrariado.  
_Você está nervoso?  
_Não!- ele mentiu. - Você viu a Hermione?  
_Procurando a égua indomável?- ela sorriu cínica- Já te disse que pode ser muito trabalhoso!  
Draco sorriu a contra gosto.  
_você a viu?  
_Animais assim, descontrolados, ainda mais no caso de fêmeas, encontramos nos meios dos machos! – ela saiu sorrindo vitoriosa.  
_Garota maluca! Espera... - só então Draco pensou na seriedade daquelas palavras. Ah! Não ela não podia estar lá. Não no salão de jogos, onde os freqüentadores eram 99% masculinos!  
Sentindo os nervos a flor da pele, ele seguiu para o salão. Ainda bem que saíra do quarto com a sua varinha!Se ela estivesse lá! Ela ia ver só...

Draco chegou a tempo de ver Hermione sorrindo vitoriosa para os seus expectadores. Que mais uma vez faziam grupos estratégicos par avaliar as jogadas dela, ou melhor dizendo, o traseiro dela.  
_O que você está fazendo aqui?- ele disse alto entrando no salão como uma tempestade. Hermione o olhou pálida sentindo o sorriso se esvair de sua face, enquanto os rapazes gritavam numa algazarra sem fim.  
_Caí fora, loiro! A morena está muito bem acompanhada!- algum engraçadinho disse.  
_E dessa vez morena não precisa ir se não quiser! Quero ver se tem homem para te carregar daqui agora!- outro que estivera de manhã da piscina disse.  
_Você é gostosinha demais par esse babaca ai!  
_Cala a boca!- Draco disse com muita raiva. -Hermione, você vem comigo agora!- ele ordenou. E estendeu a mão pra ela. Que estendeu a sua devagar, consciente do perigo da situação. Sabia que um dos lados se machucaria se houvesse uma briga. Não sabia se Draco estava com a sua varinha, caso não estivesse ele levaria uma surra! E ela não queria aquilo de jeito nenhum!

Porém, antes de conseguir tocar a mão dele, ela foi empurrada com força. Por um dos amigos de Paul, que gritou.  
_Ela não vai sair daqui! Se ela não quiser!  
_Hermione vamos!- ele ordenou mais uma vez muito feroz.-Temos contas a acertar!  
_Não adianta ameaçá-la!- um grandão empurrou Draco para longe de Hermione.

Mas ela pode ver o lampejo feroz dos olhos dele! Ah! Merlin! A última coisa que lhe faltava era virar pivô de uma briga de machos!  
_É melhor sair da minha frente, que eu vou levar a minha garota!- Draco disse tentando manter a calma.  
_Já disse par não bancar o espertinho! Ela não é sua garota! Se fosse deveria cuidar melhor dela!- ele disse debochado.  
_Quem disse que não é?  
_Não preciso de ninguém me dizendo nada! Saí da minha frente agora!- Draco gritou encarando o grandão.  
_Se põe no seu lugar o loiro idiota!

Draco não era homem de receber ofensas, quando era mais novo, costumava sair por aí ofendendo a todos, mas ao aprender que também não aceitava aquela ação, parou de fazer isso. E não aceitava que fizessem com ele.  
Olhou com atenção e notou que cinco deles queriam lutar. Sorriu baixinho enquanto recuava e eles avançavam, sendo lentamente cercado.  
Quando suas costas bateram na mesa de bilhar atrás dele, moveu suas mãos e pegou, discretamente em cada uma, uma bola de bilhar.  
Sorriu debochado, mostrando seu desprezo pelos adversários que vieram com tudo pra cima dele.  
O grandão que o encarou primeiro foi o primeiro que avançou desferindo um soco, mirando no olho esquerdo de Draco que moveu sua cabeça desviando-se do gole e lançando seu punho em direção ao nariz de Paul, que caiu de costas no chão, espirrando sangue de seu nariz quebrado.  
Seus companheiros vieram contra Draco que lançou a bola de bilhar da mão direita, atingindo a cabeça de um deles, o colocando de joelhos no chão sem poder respirar direito.  
O terceiro atacante desferiu um soco em Draco que limitou-se a colocar a bola de bilhar que ainda tinha na mão esquerda na frente do golpe. Logo o atacante gritou desesperado ao notar que tinha quebrado todos os dedos de sua mão contra a bola de bilhar.  
Irritados, os dois atacantes restantes pegaram tacos de bilhar e os usaram como se fossem tacapes, tentando o atingir, mas ele limitou-se a mover-se para trás e com a bola de bilhar em sua mão esquerda, desferiu um soco em cada, os acertando no queixo, fazendo-os caírem no chão, desmaiados.  
A seguir, olhou para os outros 'expectadores' e sorriu de forma desafiadora.  
_Malfoy!- Hermione gritou e foi em sua direção, mas Paul a segurou. E ela viu o grandalhão se levantar e revidar traiçoeiramente e acertar Draco na boca, que cambaleou e virou par trás. Rapidamente ele sacou a varinha de dentro de sua blusa, e quando se virou apontando para três caras que ainda o encararam , eles sorriram debochados. E Draco limpou o sangue de seu lábio com muita raiva.  
_Achou graça? Então sorria idiota!- Draco executou um feitiço, e Hermione prendeu a respiração. Aquilo poderia trazer complicações sérias a viagem deles. Mas, para sua alegria, ele  
não bateu em ninguém com magia, apenas estavam todos paralisados. Ela suspirou, mas notou que o loiro avançava para ela com ferocidade.  
_Draco, me...  
_Não me fala nada! Granger, o que você estava fazendo aqui com esses idiotas?- ele perguntou a fitando enquanto lançava um feitiço silenciador na sala. E ela se afastou um pouco à medida que ele avançava furioso. - Você não tem nada na cabeça, não é mesmo? Nada! Depois de tudo que fizemos naquele quarto, você vem se divertir com seus amiguinhos?  
_Foi só sexo, Malfoy! E você sabe!  
_E com eles você quer o quê? Pensa que eu não sou capaz de te satisfazer?  
_Não é questão de satisfazer, é de procriar!- ela disse irônica, com ele se aproximando perigosamente.  
_Pois então, para procriar é preciso muito mais do que tivemos naquele quarto hoje! E como você está- ele a olhou de cima embaixo- deliciosa! Que tal começarmos agora!- ele disse tentando irritá-la.  
_Você ficou maluco?

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela ficou vermelha com uma pimenta. Draco sorriu vitorioso, ia dar a ela uma lembrança que ia fazer com que ela nunca mais jogasse aquele jogo novamente sem pensar nele.  
Com um gesto nada gentil ele a segurou firme pela cintura e a colocou sentada na beirada na mesa. E a segurou muito firme impedindo-a de se mover. Hermione ofegou, afinal sentira a ereção dele, muito próximo a ela, pois sua saia já estava lá na cintura. Ele a olhou profundamente. Sustentaram aquele olhar por poucos segundos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade. E ele a beijou com violência, fazendo-a sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca, causado pelo lábio que sangrava. Ela se entregou àquele beijo e as mãos dele, que agora seguravam firmes em sua coxa, sabia que provavelmente ficaria uma marca vermelha por ali. Mas não se importava. Tombou o pescoço para trás num gesto de entrega e ele avançou beijando o colo dela. Com beijos e mordidas, chegou logo à blusa e a beijou sobre o tecido. A varinha ainda estava em umas das mãos, e enquanto ainda tinha controle, a despiu de sua calcinha, sem que ela visse e abriu rapidamente sua calça. Hermione gemeu alto quando notou o que estavam fazendo, e sussurrou:

_Draco não! Estão todos olhando!- ela disse entrecortada. Vendo ruborizada, vários rostos petrificados, que pareciam olhar diretamente para eles.  
Ele olhou em volta, e embora estivesse petrificados ela tinha razão, eles pareciam urubus a espreita. Então ele com um movimento de varinha fez com que um lençol branco caísse sobre cada um dos indivíduos naquela sala.  
_Melhor agora? – ele perguntou a penetrando de uma vez só fez, sem tentar ser gentil.  
Mais uma vez ela arqueou o pescoço com uma expressão de puro prazer.  
_Muito melhor!  
Draco investiu sobre ela, num ritmo rápido, como se estivesse desesperado. E ele estava desesperado por ela e por aquele desejo insano de possuí-la.  
_Draco... - ela sussurrou o nome dele num fio de voz. Enquanto ele apertou os olhos e mordeu o ombro dela, enquanto sentia se esvair dentro dela. E ela envolta naquela loucura também sentiu seu prazer!  
Ela se agarrou a ele, deitando em seu ombro até aquele tremor de ambos passarem. Draco, a ergueu dessa vez gentilmente, usou a varinha, e colocou as coisas no lugar. Encantou os lençóis para que desaparecessem tão logo eles aparatassem. E alterou a memória de todos ali, apagando a briga. Segurou-a firme, beijou a nos lábios e aparatou diretamente para o quarto.

No quarto, ela imaginou que ele pararia na cama., mas ele se adiantou para o banheiro, e a colocou no chão. Mas sem desviar os olhos dela. Ele tirou a sua camisa, e virou-a lentamente, procurando os laços da blusa frente única que ela usava. Hermione estava tremendo ainda, não conseguiu fazer nada. Apenas deixou com que ele a guiasse.  
_Hermione! Por favor, não fica próxima daqueles caras de novo!  
_Por quê?  
_Por que você está comigo! E eu não suporto imaginar outro homem te tocando! Num fio de cabelo que seja!  
_Eles não me tocaram! Eu não sou assim! – ela se defendeu.  
_Eu sei, mas só de pensar que eles estão pensando nisso! - ele respirou pesado. Aquela revelação lhe custara muito.  
_Tudo bem! Mas você se afasta da ''Mel''!  
_Mas ela é quem fica atrás de mim!- foi à vez dele se indignar.  
_E você adora não é mesmo senhor Malfoy!  
_Um pouco! – ele sorriu.  
_Eu me afasto de qualquer um, desde que você se afaste da Melanie!  
_Se você ficar sempre junto de mim, ela não se aproxima! Aliás, não vamos precisar ficar andando mesmo por ai?- ele disse com um sorriso muito malicioso, e ela correspondeu com um beijo.

*******************************************************

Almoçaram no quarto, tiveram uma tarde agradável, porém ''quente''. Depois de um tempo, Hermione tentou sair da cama, e ele a segurou pelo pulso sorrindo.  
_Aonde você vai?  
_Ei! Vou apenas tomar um banho!- ela respondeu satisfeita.- Sou insaciável,mas preciso de um banho para continuar!- ela piscou maliciosa fazendo-o rir e soltá-la.  
Ela entrou no banheiro e Draco não pode deixar de sorrir. Deitado de costas na cama, completamente nu, pensou na tarde que passaram juntos. Sentia-se tão leve, tão satisfeito! Não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim. Estava em plena forma, e passou a tarde na cama. Lembrou-se dos orgasmos que provocara nela. E não pode deixar de sorrir mais uma vez. Realmente era muito bom ''fabricar seu herdeiro'', ainda mais com uma mulher aplicada e fogosa como Hermione. Ele gemeu, ao se lembrar dos gritos que ela deu enquanto cavalgava sobre ele. Era melhor acompanhá-la no banho...  
Hermione ligou o chuveiro, deixou a água percorrer seu corpo e fechou os olhos. Como ela podia ter perdido o controle daquele jeito? Só o Ronald a fizera sentir assim, só a ele se entregara daquela maneira, só ele conhecia aquele lado selvagem dela. Hermione não pode evitar sorrir, agora mais alguém a conhecia e sabia que ela gritava na hora do amor. Será que algum dia Ronald a perdoaria por estar manchando a sua memória daquela maneira? Mas porque tudo passava, quando ele se aproximava? Quando ele a tocava? Conceber aquele filho seria muito, mas muito mais prazeroso do que imaginara! Ela sorriu e jogou o sabonete liquido e perfumado pelo corpo, de olhos fechados ela suspirou. Desde quando não se sentia tão leve! Tão feliz?  
Queria fechar os olhos e nunca mais abrir para não perder aquele momento mágico, porém mãos fortes enlaçaram seus seios e a sua cintura.  
_Oi! Senti saudades!- ele disse próximo ao pescoço dela.  
_Eu também!- ela se virou e o abraçou.

*******************************************************

Hermione e Draco resolveram jantar no restaurante com os outros convidados. Ao som de música ao vivo e com muito requinte. Aquele jantar seria diferente dos outros, pois era o primeiro que estavam definitivamente ''juntos''.  
Vestiram-se em quartos separados e Draco bateu na porta do quarto dela dois minutos antes da hora combinada. Ela abriu e surpreendeu-se: ele estava divino.  
Os cabelos ainda, molhados, a camisa de botões azul clara, sem estampas, com dois botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. A calça larga, de um tecido bem maleável. Nossa! Ele estava divino! E que perfume!  
Draco sorriu ao ver Hermione em seu vestido branco com detalhes vermelhos, um modelo delicado e comportado, que o fez imaginá-la em Hogwarts. E foi inevitável pensar: AH! Garota, se eu soubesse que você era assim nos tempos da escola!  
Tão logo se aproximaram do restaurante, Paul se aproximou.  
_Boa noite, Hermione! Não te vi essa tarde onde se meteu?- ele perguntou ignorando a presença de Draco, Hermione se virou para ele e o olhou suplicante, para que ele não fizesse nada!  
_Tive alguns contratempos! Nada grave! Bom, depois nos falamos, o jantar será servido em breve. - ela disse super sem graça, e ela e Draco saíram deixando ele sozinho.  
_Eu vou ao toalete, antes de me sentar, tudo bem?  
_Claro. - ele ia beijá-la, mas hesitou. E ela saiu.  
Draco se sentou, pediu o jantar e o vinho. E pode ver Paul, por ali dando umas olhadas significativas para ele e para o toalete. Sem que fosse notado tirou a varinha, por debaixo da mesa e murmurou um feitiço...  
O jantar foi tranqüilo, comeram, apreciaram o vinho, dançaram algumas músicas lentas e românticas. Hermione se surpreendia... nunca em sua vida imaginara o Draco com tais características, romântico, sensível, sonhador, carinhoso... Másculo... Selvagem... Insaciável...  
Depois do jantar ele ficara conversando com o capitão, Hermione saiu andando pelo barco. A noite estava fresca. Parou para poder admirar a lua. Perdeu-se ali em seus pensamentos.  
Oh! Ron! Será que algum dia você vai me perdoar? Ron me perdoe? Eu amei cada segundo. Eu me senti viva! Senti-me mulher! Oh! Eu senti tanta falta disso! Perdoe-me, mas eu senti falta de carinho, de beijos, e ele foi tão especial! Ai! Rony, será que algum dia vai me perdoar? Ela pensou e suspirou pesado, vendo Draco se aproximar com duas taças de vinho. E lhe entregou uma, tão logo roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios dela.  
_Triste ou arrependida?- ele a encarou como se temesse a resposta.  
_Sinto como se eu o tivesse traído na noite do nosso casamento. - ela disse triste olhando a lua cheia que brilhava intensamente.  
_Você nunca faria isso! Eu sei! Mas Hermione me explica por que se sujeitar a um acordo desses? Eu não entendo. Você é uma mulher bonita, inteligente, experiente! Tem um fogo de enlouquecer!- ele concluiu galante e ela sorriu desanimada.  
_Nada disso adianta se não temos o que mais amamos.  
_Sim, mas e você não vai amar esse filho que vamos gerar?  
_Não faz parte do acordo amar! Eu não amo mais, Malfoy! – ela tentou conter as lágrimas, mas foi inútil.- Eu não amo mais nada e nem ninguém desde que vi o caixão do Ron descer a sepultura! Eu não consigo... Mais amar!- ela disse com um soluço e levou à mão a boca tentando conter o seu choro. Draco a abraçou naquele instante, ele não disse nada! Não era preciso, ele apenas a abraçou forte e deixou que ela chorasse a morte de seu amor.  
Draco sentiu os olhos rasos d'água e se recriminou no mesmo instante: Droga! Era o que me faltava! Sentir vontade de chorar pelo Weasley. Merda, eu não choro sem razão, desde quando eu virei um sentimentalzinho idiota?  
_Desculpa, Draco! Eu estou cansada!  
_Sou viril demais pra você Hermione?- ele disse muito sarcástico que a fez sorrir entre lágrimas, e ele a achou mais linda ainda com os olhos marejados, ele devia estar louco? Ou ser um maldito sádico, lunático!  
_Estou fora de forma, Draco! - Ela reclamou  
_Fora de forma? Bom se isso é fora de forma! Não imagino o que vamos aprontar quando você estiver afiadinha!- ele sorriu e abraçou novamente.  
Ficaram por mais de uma hora ali observando a lua em silêncio, ambos esvaziaram as mentes, e não pensaram em nada, apenas sentiam a presença um do outro.

*******************************************************

De mãos dadas foram até os quartos, quando estavam em frente a porta do quarto dela, eles pararam, Draco a beijou na testa.  
_Boa noite! Durma com os anjos! – ele disse e soltou a mão dela e se virou para seu quarto.  
Hermione se surpreendeu, pois tinha certeza quase absoluta de que ele exigiria que dormissem juntos apartir daquela noite.  
_Draco! – ela chamou num fio de voz. Ele parou, mas não se virou, não podia encará-la naquele momento, ou ela saberia o quão feliz ele ficara com o chamado dela e sabia que estaria escrito em sua testa que a queria de novo.  
_Eu não quero... Ficar sozinha! – ela disse bem baixinho como se temesse a resposta.  
Ele apenas a olhou, caminhou até ela novamente, segurou o rosto dela entre ambas as mãos e a beijou...

*******************************************************

Após o café da manhã, Draco voltou para o quarto precisa navegar na internet e cuidar de algumas coisas. Hermione ficou na piscina. Queria aproveitar o sol,e aproveitou bastante. Preferiu não entrar na piscina, mas ao sair foi até uma mesa que continha várias frutas, talvez lá encontrasse algo para se refrescar. Foi a oportunidade perfeita que Paul encontrou para se aproximar.  
_Oi!  
_Oi! Paul! Tudo bem!  
_Ontem, eu tive a impressão de ter estado com você! Mas sinto como se não tivesse te visto ontem!- Ele contou confuso.  
_Ontem eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo no quarto, só sai para o jantar.  
_O loirão não te deu sossego não é mesmo?  
Hermione suspirou cansada.  
_É! Tivemos alguns contratempos ontem!- ela gostaria de poder dizer a verdade, que o ''loirão'' como ele disse a levou ao orgasmo diversas vezes no dia anterior, e sem contar a noite!  
_Olha, Hermi... – ele ia dizer mas parou e colocou a mão na boca.  
_O que houve?  
_Não sei, tive um enjôo! Deve ser o sol forte.- ele disse pálido.  
_Tome um pouco de água! – ela o olhou preocupada.  
_Não! Eu já estou bem! E aquele jogo que prometeu, para nos mostrar o que já aprendeu. O salão de jogos está lotado. Você ia gostar! – ele disse malicioso.  
_Não! – ela disse firme – Não creio que esteja preparada para voltar àquela sala.- ela disse se lembrando do que ela e Draco fizeram sobre a mesa de sinuca!  
_O que é isso, gata!  
_Meu nome não é gata! Meu nome é Hermione e você sabe! Hermione Weasley! – ela disse ao notar que ele empalidecera e seu corpo sofrera um espasmo, com uma nova ânsia de vômito.  
_Tudo bem, gata! Mas não podemos negar o quanto você é gata, Hermi...- ele não pode dizer .  
_Você deveria procurar um médico!- ela o aconselhou olhando preocupada.  
_Sim, mas eu estava bem agora pouco. Deve ser alguma coisa que eu comi.  
_Talvez mariscos do mar!  
_Sim, pode ser isso!  
Quando ele tencionou a sair, Draco se aproximou e ao vê-lo sorriu alegre.  
_Oi! Hermione!- Draco cumprimentou com gosto. E Paul se contorceu com o mal-estar. -Já terminei o serviço, Hermione! Temos a tarde inteira só para nós, Hermione! Hermione, você já escolheu alguma fruta?- ele fingiu desinteresse.  
_Não. – ela respondeu desconfiada olhando de Paul para Draco. Paul parecia cada vez pior.  
_Gosta de Kiwi, Hermione?- ela apenas negou – Hermione, e de pêra? Você gosta, Hermione?  
_Com licença. - Paul saiu correndo com a mão na boca impedindo o vômito.  
_Você tem alguma coisa com isso?- Ela perguntou desconfiada, ao ver o sorriso matreiro dele.  
_Eu? Tenho culpa de quê? – Ele disse angelical.  
_Você falou meu nome demais em poucas frases! – ela disse muito desconfiada.  
_Deve ser porque eu descobri que seu nome é lindo! E eu o adoro falar Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!- ele disse enquanto a abraçou e tirou os pés dela do chão, a rodopiou diversas vezes, e a beijou em seguida a fazendo esquecer completamente de quaisquer suspeitas.

*******************************************************

De longe Melanie assistia a cena de carinho entre o casal. E lançava sobre eles um olhar fatal!

*******************************************************

Hermione estava na sala de ginástica, com algumas senhoras, a maioria tinha mais de 40, mas Hermione insistia em fazer algumas aulas de ginásticas, era uma maneira de se livrar de Draco e não morrer de tédio naquele cruzeiro. Mas apesar de que seriam capazes de ficar o dia e a noite em cima de uma cama, ela optou por terminar as aulas. Alegando que precisava de ginástica para agüentar o ''pique'' dele.  
Draco não queria ficar no quarto, não queria ir pro bar, Melanie poderia estar lá, não queria ir pra piscina, nada tinha de interessante para ser visto se Hermione não tivesse lá. No salão de jogos nem pensar, não queria confusões. Então resolveu espiar a aula de ginástica.

*******************************************************  
Hermione estava com um top vermelho, curtíssimo, que dava a impressão que quando ela levantasse os braços, seus seios sairiam pra fora, nas costas um decote, bem aberto, deixava toda a sua costa de fora. A calça vermelha tinha a cintura baixa, e era indecentemente justa. E ia até os joelhos. Os cabelos dela estavam presos, num rabo de cavalo, mas o suor escorria atrás de sua orelha e em seu pescoço, Draco suspirou. Ela estava muito sexy! E os movimentos que ela faziam então? Ai! O que era aquilo? O balançar da cintura! Os movimentos dos braços! A barriga lisa, que carregaria seu filho, o balançar do seu umbigo! Naquele instante ela se virou e ele se deparou com um bumbum perfeito. Aquele tecido colado, no traseiro dela, o exercício agora os faziam abaixar devagar, rodando a cintura e curvando os joelhos, indo ao máximo, bem devagar. Draco prendeu a respiração, precisava dar um jeito! Estava ficando excitado... Ah! Merda! E como voltaria para o quarto agora? Ele pensou observando o volume da frente de seu short.  
Draco esperou a aula acabar. Ali escondido atrás de uma pequena palmeira, se amaldiçoando por sair do quarto sem a varinha.  
Hermione ia para o quarto tomar um banho, quando o viu escondido trás de uma pequena palmeira.  
_Draco, o que você ta fazendo ai?  
_Nada, eu estava passando, ai percebi que dava pra ver a aula! Só que aconteceu um imprevisto, e...- ele disse pálido se curvando sobre o próprio corpo, e se escondendo atrás da palmeira.  
_O que está acontecendo?- Ela desconfiou e o puxou pelo braço.  
_Não brinque Hermione, suas colegas estão passando.- ele se referiu ao grupo de senhoras que passaram por eles, e o que fez ele se curvar ainda mais , como se fosse pegar algo no chão.  
_Draco! – ela chamou e o puxou pelo cabelo, o forçando a ficar de pé.  
_Ai! Isso dói! Porque fez isso?- ele perguntou irritado levando as mãos onde ela puxara o cabelo.  
_Draco!- ela se espantou ao ver o volume enorme no short dele e sorriu.-Mas o que diabos você estava pensando para ficar assim?- ela disse vermelha, porém debochada.  
_Ah! Não zoa vai? Eu tava... te olhando!- ele disse pálido.  
_Me olhando!- ela começou a rir.  
_Para vai! Me ajuda a sair daqui?  
_Eu? – ela riu ainda mais.  
Nesse momento duas senhoras se aproximaram,  
_Nós vemos no jantar querida, você rendeu muito na aula de hoje!- a mulher parou próximas a ele. E Draco a puxou instantaneamente antes dela ver a situação, a abraçando pela cintura.  
Hermione estremeceu com o contato, ele lhe suplicou com um olhar, e ela se virou para as mulheres, sem se afastar dele, assim estava de costas para ele, ela sorriu simpática, para as senhoras.  
_Obrigado! Eu me esforço bastante. Mas olha, o meu amigo aqui! Se interessou pelas aulas, porém ele é meio tímido sabe? Então amanhã ele pode assistir as aulas?  
Draco suspirou pesado, seu rosto queimava como nunca, estava estranhamente envergonhado e sorriu pálido.  
_será um prazer! Agora vamos... - uma chamou a outra, e elas saíram cochichando.  
_Bye! Até mais tarde!  
_Você me paga por isso, Hermione!  
_Pensei que quisesse assistir às aulas! – ela debochou. - Talvez à noite eu possa te instruir sobre alguns movimentos. – ela provocou e ele moveu seu corpo de encontro ao dela a fazendo gemer.  
_Só se for agora, Granger!- ele beijou o pescoço dela e apertou o abraço na cintura dela e ela gemeu.  
_Você não está em condições de exigir!  
_Nem você minha cara!  
Ambos sorriram e caminharam rumo ao quarto. Draco analisou o espaço que deveriam andar e se assustou, teriam que atravessar toda a área da piscina.  
E suspirou vencido.  
_Alguém vai ver!  
_Não se caminharmos juntos, e o mais rápido possível. Evite ficar olhando para os lados, e principalmente cumprimentar alguém.  
_Tudo bem! Mas como tem tanta certeza de que vai dar certo?  
_Digamos que já passei por situações semelhantes ainda em Hogwarts!- ela disse sorrindo maliciosa.  
_O quê?- ele se surpreendeu- Você vai me contar essa história direito! Na sonserina as vezes eles apostavam que você era a garota mais fogosa da grifinória!  
_O quê?- foi à vez dela se espantar e parar onde estavam._ Ah! E ainda era só da grifinória? Se fosse de Hogwarts inteira! Ainda ia!- ela fingiu indignação, não sabia de onde tinha saído aquele senso de humor.  
_Não! Esse título em Hogwarts era da Parkinson!  
_Parkinson! Pensei que para os íntimos fosse Pansy!  
_Nada mais importa! Já que descobri quem é a verdadeira campeã!- ele a beijou na nuca novamente.  
_Malfoy! Malfoy! Você vai ver só até chegarmos no quarto!  
_Hummmm!  
Ele gemeu agoniado.

*******************************************************

A tarefa de chegar ao quarto não foi tão difícil de ser cumprida... Os dois estavam tão entretidos naquela brincadeira que nem perceberam que aparatar seria uma boa idéia...

*******************************************************

Draco se surpreendeu quando, assim que entraram no quarto, Hermione se virou rapidamente logo o empurrando de costas na cama, e montando rapidamente sobre ele.  
_Uau!  
_Você vai aprender a não me provocar!  
_Mas eu não fiz nada!- ele disse inocente.  
_Você não foi o único a sofrer no caminho!- ela disse e o beijou, foi um beijo invasivo do mesmo modo que havia sido na piscina. E deixou Draco sem ar.  
Ele não soube dizer em qual momento tiraram as roupas. Só percebeu que ela estava sobre ele. E ele não tinha controle nenhum. Foi ela quem o fez penetrá-la. Foi ela que se moveu audaciosa, como se fosse ele fosse nada menos de que um mero objeto para a sua satisfação. Ela se moveu sobre ele até deixá-lo no limite. Draco esperava ansiosamente o momento em que ela se renderia e o imploraria para terminar em cima dela. Mas ela não fez isso! Ao contrário, parou seus movimentos e ficou sobre ele prendendo os lábios, refreando assim o desejo de antes. Ele que estava a ponto de explodir se recuperou.  
_Você não vai gozar agora, Malfoy!- ela disse num tom mandão. E se abaixou o fazendo a penetrar de novo. Dando início a outros movimentos. Ele por sua vez respirou fundo e a ajudou em seus movimentos. E quando estava prestes a explodir ela parou de novo.  
_Assim você me mata!- ele reclamou tentando controlar a respiração.  
Ela sorriu maliciosa, estava também no seu limite. Mas continuou a brincadeira, sentindo o suor descer de seu corpo.  
_Posso levar essa brincadeira por uma hora, Draco!  
_O quê?- ele quase gritou, pensando que não agüentava mais nem cinco minutos. - Olha Hermione, podemos sinceramente brincar em outro momento, mas agora... - ele engoliu em seco e a puxou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, e se encaixando nele novamente.  
_Eu também quero, Malfoy, quero muito!- ela disse fechando os olhos, e ele assumiu a ''brincadeira''.  
_Quer o quê?- ele disse vitorioso.  
_Quero que você goze!- ela disse num murmúrio, como se sentisse vergonha.  
_Pode ter certeza de que eu vou fazer isso!- ele a puxou para um beijo. E juntos chegaram ao ápice mais uma vez.

*******************************************************

Hermione acordou algumas horas depois e percebeu que estava sozinha no quarto. Sentiu o coração apertado, porque ele não a acordara. Por um minuto ela se colocou no lugar dele quando logo após a primeira vez deles ela saiu do quarto sem avisar.  
Tomou o banho e cuidou da arrumação da cama, notou que ele saíra sem a varinha de novo. Ele é um idiota Ou o quê? E se eu não estiver perto dele, quando ele precisar de... Droga! Ela pensou e não pode evitar sorrir alto das recordações. Nunca imaginara se divertir naquele cruzeiro, mas a viagem estava cada vez mais interessante.

Tão logo se aproximou da piscina, pode notar Draco e Melanie conversando no bar. Enquanto tomavam suco! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! Hermione murmurou indignada. Melanie ao perceber a presença dela fingiu-se levantar do banco no qual estava sentada e se desequilibrar, caindo totalmente em cima de Draco, que a amparou gentilmente, embora tivessem com as bocas a milímetros uma da outra. Hermione bufou indignada!  
Aquela vadia!Como se atrevia?  
Ai! Ela gemeu, e utilizando a varinha, murmurou um feitiço.  
Você vai se arrepender amargamente sua cadela no cio!  
Hermione ralhou mentalmente e seguiu até eles. Melanie demorou exageradamente entre os braços de Draco e ele não percebeu a aproximação de Hermione.  
_OI! Draco! Oi, Melanie!- ela disse em tom ameaçador e fez Draco empurrar Melanie longe, e olhar para ela como se tivesse visto um fantasma.  
_Oi! Hermione! Tem muito tempo que você saiu do quarto?  
_O suficiente para ver algumas coisas! Como, por exemplo, uma conversa bem animada!- ela disse com raiva e ele soube que viria chumbo grosso.  
_Sim! Estávamos num bom papo! Não é mesmo, Draco? – Mel disse desafiadora e Draco sorriu pálido.  
_Espero que não estejam fazendo comparações idiotas novamente! Do tipo comparar pessoas a animais?  
_Não! Hoje o papo se tornou extremamente surpreendente. Apesar de que acho que nem sempre domamos os animais que queremos!  
_Sim, uma cadela no cio, será sempre uma cadela no cio!- Hermione disse sarcástica, e chamou:- Draco, preciso que me ajude a fazer algo, será que pode vir comigo?  
_Claro! Tchau, Melanie!- Draco ia sair e Melanie tentou se aproximar dele, mas Hermione o puxou demonstrando claramente que ela não ia tocá-lo. E saíram rápido dali.  
_Por que não quis que ela me tocasse?  
_De novo você quer dizer? Porque... Porque... Ora! Eu queria sua ajuda!  
_Pra fazer o quê?  
_Desisti de fazer alguma coisa!- ela disse enfezada. E saiu o deixando sozinho, ela passou por Paul como um furacão e ele correu atrás. Sem perder a oportunidade de gritar ao lado dele.  
_Hermione! Hermione, me espere! Aonde você vai, Hermione?- ele viu Paul correr, com uma mão no estômago e outra na boca, e disse em pensamentos.  
"Ser bruxo é Muito bom. Mas ser Sonserino é melhor ainda! ''

*******************************************************  
Ao longe Melanie observava a cena.  
_Merda! Ela conseguiu afastá-lo de novo. - ela disse irritada, quando um senhor bem velho se chocou nela, sem querer.  
_Desculpe moça bonita!- disse o velho com sua voz caquética e Melanie o olhou com desprezo.  
_Tudo bem, mas o senhor deveria ter mais cuidado por onde anda! Não deve sair por ai trombando nos outros.- ela disse ríspida.  
_Desculpe-me senhorita! É que não enxergo mais direito sabe, coisas da idade.  
Ele disse e ela o notou tremer:  
_Velho idiota!- ela resmungou  
_O que a senhorita disse?  
_Nada demais!- Melanie olhou para os olhos do velhote, para mandá-lo sair do seu pé, mas o que viu foi um brilho diferente, que não via há muito tempo, e seu sangue ferveu de desejo!  
_Disse que poderíamos tomar um suco! Se o senhor não se importar com a minha companhia, claro!

Draco a alcançou no corredor. E segurou o braço dela com força, notou que apertou os dedos demais e ao encará-la nos olhos, notou-os rasos de água. Ele apenas se aproximou e a beijou, selando a ''paz'' novamente.

**********************************************************************  
Naquela noite evitaram sair para jantar, assim se manteriam longe de confusões. Estavam totalmente nus, deitados uma ao lado de outro. A cabeça de Hermione estava apoiada sobre um braço dele, e ele acariciava a barriga dela com a mão livre.  
_Será que já o concebemos?  
_Não sei! Está com muita pressa?- ela ficou apreensiva com a resposta, pois sabia que a partir do momento que a criança fosse gerada não haveria razão para que eles ficassem mais juntos depois, era só esperar nascer e entregar o bebê a ele.  
_Não muita!- ele disse zombeteiro, pois também pensou na mesma situação._Podemos praticar muito ainda! É só que fico imaginando quando ele estiver aqui. - ele alisou novamente o baixo ventre dela, a mão dele era tão máscula, tão grande, emitia tanto calor! Nossa! E ela ainda o chamara de homem de gelo!  
_Você quer muito esse filho não é mesmo?  
_Sim!  
_Por quê?  
_Olha Hermione eu nunca tive uma família de verdade. Eu não quero ser sozinho! Aquele garoto que você conheceu em Hogwarts não existe mais!  
_E porque não se casar e ter uma família convencional? Você é bonito, rico, pode ter a mulher que quiser. - ela disse com um suspiro.  
_Acontece que eu não quero essa vida, Hermione, não quero essa vida de ''casa/separa''! Já vi casamentos desastrosos demais!  
_Eu e o Rony vivíamos bem!- ela defendeu.  
_Sim! E o que aconteceu? Foram felizes para sempre! Ora, Hermione você sempre foi à senhorita perfeição! Não tinha como não dar certo!  
_Não seja cruel! Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu!- ela reclamou. - O Rony ficou doente!  
_Tudo bem, desculpa!- ele a beijou nos cabelos. - Dói perder alguém não é mesmo?  
_Sim, dói muito!- ela disse triste.  
_Desculpe-me mais uma vez, não tinha intenção de te deixar triste assim. É só que, bem... Eu nunca perdi ninguém que eu amasse. Aliás, eu nunca amei ninguém.  
_Você vai amar seu filho?  
_Mais do que a mim mesmo!- ele disse sincero.  
_Você não vai fazer nenhuma maldade com ele?  
_Ora! É lógico que não. Eu não sou mais ''mau''! Foi-se o tempo que eu fazia ''maldades''!  
_Que bom! Eu não quero que essa criança sofra! Você acha que ela vai sofrer quando souber que eu nunca a amei!  
Ele suspirou pesado e disse:  
_Hermione, eu não vou te proibir de conviver com essa criança. Se for o que esta pensando! Eu só queria garantias de que teria um filho meu, entende? Sem viver sobre ameaças de perdê-lo. Mas você se quiser pode ter contato com essa criança. Afinal não existe filho sem mãe. - ele disse sincero, não era essa sua idéia inicial, mas já que a mãe era Hermione, poderia fazer algumas concessões.  
_Mesmo que ela tenho sido comprada não é mesmo?- ela disse com amargura. - Mas tudo bem! Eu não quero esse contato, eu não quero amar essa criança. Não quero que ela saiba quem eu sou!- ela disse dura e fria.  
_Por quê?- ele perguntou curioso  
_Eu já te disse que o amor não existe mais pra mim. Então eu nunca poderia amá-la. Eu queria ter tido um filho ruivinho, bagunceiro, atrapalhado!- ela disse sonhadora. - Não me importaria se viessem gêmeos, mas desde que fossem cópias do Ronald! – mas ele se foi e levou meu sonho! É por isso que preciso que você jure nunca abandonar essa criança, porque se você fizer isso ela não terá ninguém! Ninguém que cuidará dela.  
_Fique tranqüila, porque não faz parte dos meus planos abandonar meu filho, meu herdeiro.  
Ela sorriu carinhosa, e se virou para ele,  
_ Então é melhor trabalharmos não acha?

*******************************************************

Na manhã seguinte Hermione, notou que Melanie chegou tarde na piscina, e fez questão de se aproximar sorrateiramente e ouvir a conversa dela com uma amiga.  
_ Oi! Você demorou?  
_Ai! Tive uma noite maravilhosa!  
_Você quem?- ela se surpreendeu. –Não me fala que o Loirão deu mole?  
_Não! O loiro é passado, deixa aquelazinha ficar com ele!- ela disse com desdém.  
_Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Deixar ele assim...  
_Não foi assim... Foi pelo homem mais lindo e gostoso desse ''cruzeiro''!- ela suspirou- o mais charmoso e mais cheiroso!  
_Nossa onde você encontrou essa rara espécie em extinção?- a outra perguntou interessada e Hermione levou as mãos aos lábios para evitar rir.  
_ Não sei, mas digamos que vocês nunca vão se sentir como eu me senti ontem... - dizia Melanie, soltando suspiros... Como se recordasse a noite passada. - Hermione tentava se segurar para não gargalhar da mulher. Como trouxas podiam ser tão tolos às vezes? Perguntava-se ela.  
_Do que está rindo Hermione? - perguntou Draco, enquanto a enlaçava sua cintura, juntando seus corpos, e dando-lhe um beijo  
na nuca. Que a arrepiou. Mas logo se afastou, e disse rude:  
_ De nada, "Draquinho" - respondeu soltando um sorriso que tentava parecer inocente. Mas logo ambos olharam para a piscina e Draco quase caiu ao ver a cena que se desenrolava.  
Melanie havia deixado as amigas e se encontrara com um senhor. E naquele instante segurava sedutoramente o rosto do homem, que devia ter de no mínimo uns ''100'' anos, enquanto este passava as mãos por todo o seu corpo. Não ligando para as caras e expressões enojadas das pessoas a sua volta.  
Hermione já não conseguia se segurar e gargalhava. Draco apenas levantou sua sobrancelha suspeitando, enquanto olhava a reação da castanha.  
_Você pode ter problemas com o ministério por azarar trouxas dessa maneira sabia?- ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, que tentava a todo custo parecer inocente.  
_Não, vou ter problema nenhum, pois eu não usei a minha varinha, usei a sua! Você que se resolva com o ministério!- ela contou divertida.  
_Você usou a minha varinha?- ele perguntou sem acreditar na audácia dela.  
_E daí? Você já tinha usado-a para azarar o Paul não é mesmo?  
_Como você sabia?- ele disse sem entender.  
_Você nunca chama meu nome repetidas vezes, Draco! A menos, claro, quando estamos na cama! E sabe que isso me deu uma ótima idéia... - ela sorriu maliciosa e saiu dali e ele a acompanhou.

******************************************************  
Naquela noite Hermione acordou satisfeita, porém notou a cama vazia. Onde será que ele tinha ido? Vestiu apenas o robe de seda, e saiu atrás dele. Não era seguro deixar ele solto assim, com Melanie à espreita. Naquela tarde ambos tinham desfeito as azarações sobre ela e Paul. Melanie quase morrera de vergonha quando no meio do jantar se viu sentada no colo de um velho. Ela saiu correndo do restaurante sem olhar pra ninguém. Paul nem se dera conta da azaração, mas com certeza melhorara dos enjôos.  
Ela deu uma volta pelo iate, tudo estava tranqüilo. Mas ouviu o barulho da piscina e resolveu se certificar, e estava certa. Draco estava lá, encostado na borda da piscina, com corpo submerso na água gelada.  
_Oi! Você demorou- ele disse divertido.  
_Demorei? Nem sabia que você estava me esperando!- ela disse ainda esfregando os olhos de sono.  
_Você não ta com sono não?  
_Não! Ao contrário essa água me despertou!- ele levantou a sobrancelha num gesto provocativo.-Vem?  
_Hum! De jeito nenhum! Essa água ta gelada e ... eu estou com sono. Caso não percebeu não temos dormido muito ultimamente.- ela disse maliciosa  
_Claro que não! Dormir pra que? Se podemos passar a noite em claro fazendo coisas melhores!- ele sorriu safado- não era você que gostava de tomar banho gelado?  
_Gostava!  
_Então vem! Temos que ser rápidos! Não podemos esperar o dia clarear para eu sair daqui.  
_Por quê?- ela perguntou verdadeiramente inocente. E ele gargalhou alto.  
_Digamos que... gosto do naturalismo!- ele mergulhou e se afastou dela.  
_Draco! Você esta nadando pelado?- ela quase gritou e abriu a boca de espanto.  
_Vem ver!- ele convidou maliciosamente.  
_Eu não estou com roupa de banho. - ela disse num fio de voz.  
_Então estamos quites! Vem?- ele chamou sedutoramente mais uma vez  
Como não ir? Como resistir? Ai! Aquilo não ia dar certo, mas ela sentia tanta vontade de seguir seus instintos. E naquele momento o instinto dela dizia para ir a aproveitar ao máximo ''aquilo'' que seria maravilhoso! E, sem pensar mais, Hermione despiu o robe na beira da piscina, revelando o seu corpo inteiramente nu.  
Draco a olhou pasmo, não esperava aquela entrega, seu coração bateu forte ao vê-la descer devagar para a água, caminhou até ela e a beijou...  
Ela o abraçou com uma mão, enquanto a outro explorava o corpo dele. Chegando ao membro, pode notar que ele só não estava nu, como estava completamente excitado. E sem demora ele abriu as pernas dela, e a tocou com gestos firmes. Ela fechou a mão ao redor do membro dele e o acariciou. Draco gemeu.  
_Você é maluco!- ela sussurrou quando ele beijou um de seus seios.  
_Não, você é a maluca! Eu chamei e você veio!- ele sorriu e buscou novamente um beijo nos lábios e a penetrou naquele instante. Hermione curvou o pescoço para trás e não pode evitar gemer alto. Draco a levou até a beira da piscina, e apoiou-se na borda, jogando seu corpo contra o dela... o tempo parecia não passar... Eles experimentaram varias posições até que chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. Entre gritos e murmúrios.  
_Merlin se alguém ouviu isso!- ela se preocupou.  
_Tarde de mais para se preocupar, gatinha! Você gritou demais!- ele brincou ofegante.  
_Sim e você? Fez o quê?- ela disse também ofegando.  
_Te ajudei! Vamos sair daqui!- ele chamou rindo.  
E foram para o quarto...

*******************************************************  
Era quase meio dia quando, alguém bateu a porta do quarto. Draco despertou totalmente desorientado. Ele e Hermione dormiam num emaranhado de pernas e braços, ele se certificou se estavam devidamente cobertos e avisou.  
_Pode entrar!  
_Com licença, senhor!- disse um jovem rapaz da tripulação, que evitou gentilmente olhara para a cama.  
_O que você quer?  
_o capitão quer vê-lo! Disse que o aguarda na cabine dele. E avisou que não gosta de esperar!  
_Tudo bem!- ele disse e o rapaz saiu.- Que diabos ele quer comigo?- ele se perguntou em voz baixa.- Hermione! Hermione!- chamou beijando a cabeça dela entre os cabelos embarcados. Mas ela apenas gemeu, estava adormecida. - Hermione! Tudo bem! Depois não reclama que sai ser avisar.  
_Me deixa vai! Eu estou com sono. - ela resmungou inconscientemente e se abraçou o travesseiro enquanto ele se levantava.

*******************************************************  
Draco chegou à cabine e foi recebido formalmente, porém sem entender a ''carranca'' do capitão.  
_Espero que seja importante para me tirar da cama!- Draco disse sério, não tinha medo de cara feia. A fase que tinha medo havia passado há muito tempo!  
_Sente-se. Vou direto ao assunto... que tipo de relacionamento o senhor mantém com a sua acompanhante?  
_Em que isso lhe interessa? – Draco enrijeceu o corpo, certamente ele vira ou ficara sabendo da cena da noite anterior na piscina. Nadando nus? Onde já se viu? Onde estavam com a cabeça? Droga! Era melhor controlar seus atos dali para frente.  
_Interessa! Pela seguinte razão. É o meu iate, o meu cruzeiro e eu sou responsável por ele pelas pessoas aqui presente. Tais quais pelo respeito, moral e ordem. Sendo assim o senhor e a sua acompanhante vêm quebrando as regras constantemente. Esse é um cruzeiro familiar e de respeito! Não um..- ele procurou palavras, irritado, enquanto Draco o olhava pasmado- ''cabaré''! Onde cada um leva a sua prostituta!  
_Como ousa falar isso dela?- Draco se levantou furioso com tal disparate, queria quebrar a cara dele.  
_E o que ela é afinal? De sua família presumo que ela não seja, pois não é normal andar aos ''amassos'' com familiares. Sua namorada? Sua noiva? Muito menos, pois não há nenhum tipo de indícios quanto a isso. Nenhum compromisso ''formal''. Sua amante tão pouco tendo em vista que não é casado. Então a única opção que sobra é o capricho. E se ela é um capricho seu, ela não passa de uma meretriz de alto luxo!  
_Se falar isso de novo, eu arrebento a sua cara!- Draco ameaçou com raiva no olhar.  
_Não temo suas ameaças, senhor Malfoy! O senhor e essa mulher tem se comportado de maneira obscena nos últimos dias! Muitos passageiros já reclamaram das cenas tórridas de ''quase'' sexo que foram presenciadas, ou dos gritos de ''êxtases'' ouvidos do corredor. Soube até que andaram freqüentando a piscina durante a noite para tais coisas...-Draco ficou em silêncio- presumo, que o senhor deva tomar uma atitude!- o capitão sugeriu mais calmo e ele e Draco se sentaram novamente, um de frente para o outro.  
_Não tenho muito o quê dizer, senhor. Pois o senhor está coberto de razão, embora esteja completamente equivocado com o que Hermione seja! Ela não é uma prostituta ou uma meretriz de alto luxo! E eu peço gentilmente para que não repita tais palavras sobre ela.  
_Ok! Façamos o seguinte... Assuma seu compromisso com ela diante a tripulação e os passageiros, e contenha seus impulsos!  
_Como assim assumir?- Draco perguntou desorientado.  
_Na loja de suvenir, se encontrar um anel barato,... algo que ela possa usar como um símbolo de respeito!  
_Eu não vou dar a ela um anel de compromisso!- Draco sentiu seu coração bater tão forte como se ele pudesse pular para fora a qualquer momento.  
_e quem disse que precisa ser um compromisso?  
_São apenas aparências. Creio que poucos dólares não lhe farão falta. Mas para o meu cruzeiro com certeza um anel fará a diferença entre ser considerado um ambiente de alto luxo ou apenas um prostíbulo em alto-mar!  
_O quê?  
_Espero que apartir de agora o senhor tome uma atitude adulta e assuma a sua acompanhante com respeito! Afinal o meu cruzeiro é um cruzeiro familiar, e se como o senhor garante, ela não é uma ''dama de companhia''... Por favor, contenham-se ao praticarem seus ''atos noturnos'', e que de preferência eles sejam restritos apenas ao quarto que o senhor alugou! E ah! Aprenda uma maneira de calar a boca dela, enquanto estão...Com licença! Tenho obrigações para cumprir. - o capitão saiu deixando Draco sem palavras e muito aturdido com aquela conversa.

*****************************************************

Nota autora: Ow, tem alguém lendo ai? Gente sei que sou nova nesse site, mas preciso que comentem, quero saber como estou me sainda por aqui hauahau cap enorme né, e bem grande... essa fic já tem varios cap prontos, posto assim que der e que tiver coments, mesmo escritos apenas assim: Li! Beijos


	8. Passos errados?

Cap.8- Passos errados? Hold Me In Your Arms

Draco caminhou vacilante para a sua cabine, sua mente girava em torno das circunstâncias, não podia permitir que de forma alguma ela fosse tratada como uma prostituta qualquer. Chegou ao quarto, ela ainda dormia, o que dificultou ainda mais a suas decisões. Ela não merecia apenas um anel barato de um suvenir! Poderia encomendar um anel caro, sofisticado numa joalheria em Londres, lhe entregariam em poucas horas, seus olhos deslizaram pelas costas desnudas, pelos cabelos que pendiam delicados sobre os ombros. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, ao se lembrar do prazer que ela lhe proporcionara, e suspirou não se lembrava de ser tão feliz em sua vida, e encontrar tanta satisfação em uma mulher. Ela era única! Talvez a única mulher que passara por sua vida que merecesse carregar nos dedos o anel de sua família! Idiota! Pare de pensar sobre isso pare! Ele se ordenou e saiu.  
Quase uma hora depois Hermione o encontrou no bar, bebendo.  
Ela se aproximou lenta, estava bonita, o vestido florido e o chapéu de praia, faziam um belo conjunto, suas curvas dançavam sobre o tecido leve do vestido, ela se aproximou seria, parecia pressentir que algo estava errado.  
_Bom dia! Você não voltou! Fiquei preocupada!  
_Eu voltei, só que você ainda estava dormindo!- ele disse e sorriu provocativo, o que a fez ficar envergonhada, sabiam muito bem o motivo dela dormir tanto.- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu também dormiria se não fosse chamado pelo capitão!  
_E o que ele queria?  
Draco ponderou, mas definitivamente não queria contar a ela. Ela ficaria furiosa se soubesse que estava sendo comparada com uma meretriz, e ainda mais que muitas pessoas sabiam dos ''escândalos'' dos dois enquanto estavam na cama.  
_Nada demais!  
_Se não é nada! Por que está bebendo com uma ruga enorme no meio da testa?- ela disse levando as mãos carinhosamente ao rosto dele.  
Ambos se surpreenderam, ele não estava tão acostumado a receber gestos carinhosos assim, ele até sabia o quanto uma mulher poderia ser carinhosa principalmente depois que ele pagava ainda melhor ou a enchias de presentinhos. Mas se sentia estranho, com ela era como se não precisasse receber dar nada em troca daquele carinho  
Hermione prendeu a respiração. Era obvio que eles tinham ultrapassado uma barreira importante no ''relacionamento'' deles, mas se pegar acariciando o rosto dele deliberadamente, enquanto admitia conhecer cada traço do rosto dele, já era demais. Ela tentou afastar a mão, num gesto rápido, porém ele a segurou e beijou, a mão dela.  
_Está tudo bem!- ele disse fraco e ela assentiu encabulada.  
_Toma café comigo?  
_Sim! Mas você precisa evitar o café! Não faz bem para você!  
_De onde tirou essa idéia?- ela o encarou e ele ficou sério.  
_Ora! Não quero que meu filho nasça uma pilha! Café não faz bem para gestantes.  
_De onde tirou essa idéia? – ela perguntou incrédula.  
_É comprovado cientificamente que café não faz bem para gestantes.  
_E quem disse que eu sou uma gestante?  
_Bem! Estamos trabalhando para isso não?- ele disse malicioso e ela sorriu.  
_Você é maluco!  
_Sou! Mas você toma suco!  
_Ai!

************************************************************  
O dia passou tranqüilo, sem maiores problemas, Draco preferiu passar a maior parte do tempo no quarto, namorando, vendo TV, ouvindo músicas! À noite saíram para o jantar, o restaurante, estava cheio, mas era um ambiente agradável.  
_Vamos dançar? – ela perguntou espontânea.  
_Não sabia que dançava Granger!- ele a avaliou, ela estava radiante, um vestido sofisticado, que provavelmente ela transfigurara, os cabelos estavam soltos, e bem lisos, a maquiagem dela estava leve, na medida exata, a abertura sensual na lateral do vestido com certeza colocava a imaginação para funcionar.  
_Isso é um loucura!- ele falou e estendeu a mão para ela. Que sorriu alegre e o acompanhou ate a pista. Onde poucos casais dançavam.

(N/A. Bom nao consegui postar a música para vcs verem aqui, mas tá ai o link, e eu adoraria que ouvissem...)  
.?musica=44690&op=1&rd=421060

Os acordes iniciais da musica iniciaram quando eles chegaram ao centro da pista, a voz grave do cantor ecoou no ambiente. Era uma canção doce, Hermione enlaçou o pescoço dele enquanto seu corpo se aproximava. Draco não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então a enlaçou pela cintura, e encostou a suas testa na dela. Sorriram um para o outro.  
Hermione se balançou no abraço dele devagar, e ele soube como se mexer. Os pés se moveram em sincronia, ele a apertou um pouco mais, o que a fez suspirar enquanto se perdia naquele abraço. A voz do cantor invadiu o ambiente, parecia que ele falava o que ambos sentiam:

Prenda-me Em Seus Braços

Nós temos tentado por muito tempo  
Dizer o que nós queremos dizer  
Mas sentimentos não vêm fácil  
Para se expressar de uma maneira simples

Ela moveu a cintura sensualmente, com o corpo de encontro ao dele, as mãos dele delizaram por sua cintiura de maneira provocativa, Hermione afundou a cabeça na curva do pescolo dele,que fechou os olhos naquele instante. Imaginando quando pararia de se surpreender com ela.

Mas nós todos temos sentimentos  
Nós todos necessitamos amar  
E quem seria tolo para dizer que se você

Me prender em seus braços  
Eu não me sentirei melhor  
Se você me prender em seus braços  
Nós podemos desafiar essa tempestade juntos

Ele percebeu que realmente a queria ali em seus braços, como nunca quisera ningúem antes, a levando consigo, ele arriscou um giro, e ambos sorriram mais uma vez, ela roçou os labios no pescoço dele de leve, e depois o encarou, ele sorria. Era um sorriso involuntário, e

Nós dois sabemos que há um problema  
Um problema que nós começamos a enfrentar  
Então ponha sua confiança em mim, Amor  
Ninguém jamais vai tomar o seu lugar

Enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelas costas dela. Indo parar juntos dos cabelos sedosos.

Porque nós todos temos um problema  
Nós todos temos medos  
Mas há sempre um jeito de ser  
Sim, nós todos temos sentimentos  
Nós todos necessitamos amar  
E você seria um tolo de dizer que se você

Os passos aumentaram para acompanhar a música. Hermione apertou os cabelos na base da nuca dele. Sua cintura tentando acompanhar o ritmo sennsual da canção se roçava de encontro aos músculos dele de forma tentadora.

Me prender em seus braços  
Eu não me sentirei melhor  
Se você me prender em seus braços  
Nós podemos desafiar essa tempestade juntos

Ele suspirou mais uma vez, embriagado no perfume dos cabelos dela, e no calor dos lábios dela, que roçavam a base de seu pescoço, e agora subia tentadoramente por seu queixo. Como ela podia ser tão tentadora assim? Foi o que ele pensou, enquanto a olhava de olhos fechados.

Você só tem que me prender  
Tocar-me para me fazer sentir-me tão bem  
Você só tem que me prender  
Sentir-me  
Para me fazer sentir-me da maneira que você sabe que eu devo

Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços

Num gesto ousado, ele seguiu os movementos dos quadris dela, e moveu os seus no mesmo ritmo, entrando naquela dança de sedução. Agiam como se nada mais envoltas deles existissem, apenas eles e a canção que tocava de alguma lugar.

Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços  
Quando você for me prender em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços

Mas alguma coisa dizia a ambos que dançariam daquele jeito mesmo que se não houvesse canção nenhuma.

Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços

Precisavam apenas daquele abraço! Precisavam apenas um do outro!

Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços  
Prenda-me em seus braços

Quando alcançou os lábios dele, ambos estavam trêmulos. Mas seus lábios se tocaram com uma docilidade, fora do comum, era uma troca de sensações, uma troca doce, como se fosse mais do que seus corpos, como se fossem as suas almas.  
Imersos naquela névoa de sensações eles não perceberam os olhares curiosos sobre eles. Foi ela quem separou os lábios devagar, e ele permaneceu de olhos fechados e lábios abertos, como se ela ainda o beijasse.  
_Hermione! – ele disse e abriu os olhos, ela mordia os lábios sensualmente. - Eu... - e suspirou fundo! Era impressionante, como ela o fazia ter dificuldades para falar. Weasley filho da mãe, como ele descobrira aquelas virtudes nela, ela era inacreditável!  
_Eu?- ela o incentivou, rindo encabulada com os últimos movimentos deles.  
_Eu...- Ele pretendia dizer quando nesse instante alguém tocou o seu ombro, e ele se afastou para ver quem o chamava.  
_ Espero que não me negue essa dança, com essa jovem adorável! Um pobre capitão, não poderia de maneira alguma manchar a reputação dessa bela senhorita!- ele disse galante e Hermione sorriu, Draco, porém retesou os dentes e a apertou a cintura dela.  
_Será um prazer!- ela disse sem graça, sabia que Draco não aceitara aquele convite, mas de nada adiantaria Seria rude não aceitar tal convite por mais que sua vontade fosse continuar nos braços do loiro e ouvir o que ele estava prestes a dizer.  
Draco hesitou em soltá-la, mas ela o olhou e sorriu carinhosa, ela e Draco aprenderam a conversarem através de olhares, e mesmo hesitante ele a soltou, e saiu pela lateral do salão. Deu mais uma olhada, e viu que ela e o capitão sorriam enquanto a dançavam, embora mantivesse uma distância respeitável entre eles, distância que juntos eles não preservaram...

************************************************************

Seguiu direto para o bar, precisava tomar alguma coisa forte, enquanto a via dançar com um cara que a comparara com uma prostituta ainda aquela manhã. Ele sorriu tomando a bebida que o garçom lhe entregara, se ela soubesse, certamente mandaria uma azaração terrível nele!  
_Oi!- disse Melanie se sentando ao lado dele._ Posso me sentar ou vai correr de mim também?- ela disse um tanto envergonhada.  
_Porque andam correndo de você?  
_Nada!- ela desconversou, se ele não soubesse de ''suas'' ultimas preferências sexuais, não era ela quem iria contar.  
_Pelo jeito sua amiga está se divertindo? – ela apontou para o salão. Ele olhou rápido visualizando os mesmos sorrisos nos rostos de ambos. Mas virou as costas, tentando evitar ver qualquer coisa, assim não sucumbiria a um ataque de ciúmes._Por que você está com ela?  
_Eu tenho as minhas razões!- ele respondeu seco. Queria gritar que gostava dela, mas aquilo só desrespeitava a ele mesmo, não era acostumado a sair por ai falando dos seus sentimentos.  
_Financeiras?  
_Pessoais! Olha se quiser falar sobre qualquer outra coisa falamos, se for falar sobre eu e Hermione vou preferir continuar sozinho!- ele falou direto, essa Melanie era um porre!  
_Tudo bem!- ela disse e se ajeitou na banqueta do bar. Draco permaneceu em silêncio, sempre respondia as perguntas dela, de forma aérea, seus pensamentos ainda estavam no beijo e na música que ele e Hermione dançaram poucos minutos atrás.

****************************************************

Hermione não via a hora daquela música idiota acabar. Porém para seu completo e total desgosto, Paul se aproximou e ainda a tirou para dançar. Não havia como negar! E o capitão parecia tão lisonjeado em deixá-la nos braços dele. Ela respirou fundo e começou a dançar mais uma vez.  
_Oi! Hermione!  
_Você melhorou?- ela perguntou porém soubesse que ela e Draco tinham desfeito as azarações.  
_Estou bem melhor! Sabe sempre me sentia pior, quando estava perto do seu loiro querido!- Hermione não comentou nada, e ele continuou – Porque está com ele?  
_Porque foi ele quem me trouxe nesse cruzeiro!  
_A troco de quê?  
_Como assim a troco de quê?  
_Olha, Hermione, você não é nada dele é?  
_Isso não te interessa!- ela disse perdendo a paciência.  
_ Hermione, eu gostei muito de você, desde o primeiro momento. E se ele pode te oferecer alguma coisa pela sua companhia, eu também posso!  
Hermione o olhou atônita, o que ele estava pensando. Num gesto ela tentou se livrar dos braços dele, porém ele se manteve firme e a segurou.  
_Me solta Paul!- ela pediu querendo loucamente se afastar dele.  
_Hei! Eu não quis te ofender, só disse o que todos acham! E se ele pode te comprar eu também posso!  
_Idiota! Eu vou falar com o capitão!- Hermione disse com as lágrimas lutando para rolarem, e ela lutando para evitá-las.  
_Porque para o capitão? Ele acha exatamente a mesma coisa!  
_Me solta! – ela deu um arranco forte, mas ele não a permitiu sair.  
_Vai fazer um escândalo?- ele riu desdenhoso enquanto tentava beijar o pescoço dela.  
_Você não sabe com quem está lhe dando! – ela rosnou feroz.  
_Não tenho medo! Se formos discretos ninguém fica sabendo!  
_ Me solta agora! Seu nojento! – ela disse num tom muito mandão, e nervoso. Mas ele foi estúpido o suficiente para insistir.

******************************************************  
Draco, ainda conversava com Melanie, nossa como ela estava demorando, logo o capitão passou por ele conversando com alguns amigos, indo em direção a sala de jogos, e ele rapidamente olhou pra a pista, e percebeu que Hermione, dobrava a coluna para trás tentando desviar dos lábios de Paul enquanto ele apertava a cintura fina. Enquanto caminhava até eles com passos rápidos, pode perceber a resistência dela.  
Sem dizer uma palavra ele puxou Paul pela camisa, o pegando de surpresa, e ele soltou Hermione, enquanto se afastava dela. Hermione levou a mão no peito num gesto de alivio, o perfume de Paul a enjoava!  
_O que pensa que está fazendo?- Draco perguntou furioso  
_ Estou fazendo o que qualquer um pode fazer com essa aí!  
_ Acho melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala seu bastardo filho de uma puta!  
_ Não sei do que está reclamando... Nem você parece respeitá-la, andando com outras? O que quer que os outros pensem?- Paul fala rindo debochadamente- Aliás, eu não sei até quando uma ''Puta'' deve ser respeitada!- Paul disse rindo.  
_Cala a boca! Não fale do que você não sabe! – Hermione gritou. - Draco! Vamos sair daqui!- ela chamou, porém em vão, pois Draco se livrou das mãos dela, e deu um soco na face de Paul que o jogou no chão.  
_Dobre a língua quando falar dela!- Draco disse o levantando do chão, as pessoas por ali abriram espaços para a briga. Draco o golpeou na barriga usando um dos joelhos, e Paul se curvou de dor.  
_Draco! Vamos sair daqui! Por favor! – ela pediu agoniada. Ela se aproximou respirando apressada, estava nervosa, Draco parou de frente pra ela, a olhando nos olhos, ela estava frustrada. Ele queria abraçá-la, mas não percebeu a mão de Paul entrar entre os dois e empurrar Hermione longe, de modo que ela caísse sentada, e um soco atingi-lo do lado esquerdo da face.  
Draco pôde ver Hermione, ainda sentada no chão com uma expressão de espanto, e logo em seguida algumas senhoras a ajudando a se levantar.  
_Desgraçado!- Draco virou- se para Paul com tanta raiva, que seria capaz de surrá-lo pelo resto da noite. E ele avançou sobre Paul, bastou apenas uns dois golpes, e o ''banana'' já estava no chão. Mas ele não queria parar. Porém antes de dar mais um soco ou um chute, Hermione o parou mais uma vez. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.  
_Por favor?- foi à única coisa que ela disse. Ele olhou com desprezo para Paul no chão e saiu e segurou firmes as mãos dela, saindo e a levando consigo. Nesse momento puderam avistar capitão entrando por uma das portas laterais. – Espera! Draco é verdade que o capitão acha que eu sou... - ela não pode terminar de falar. E pelo olhar dele, sabia que era verdade, e que não precisava dizer mais nada. - Espere aqui! Não saia daí entendeu?- ela disse se desvencilhando da mão dele, e voltando para o centro da confusão, onde Paul ainda gemia no chão, e o capitão acabara de chegar exigindo uma explicação.  
_Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- ele perguntou com sua voz autoritária.  
_ Antes que tente difamar alguém, olhe pra si mesmo seu imbecil, sua atitude nada mais demonstra quem realmente é. Você não passa de um grandessíssimo idiota sabia? Da próxima vez vá chamar de meretriz a sua avó, que não conseguiu lhe dar educação! - e deu-lhe um tapa estalado, deixando seus dedos marcados contra o rosto abestalhado do Capitão.  
_ Você está louca mulher? Sabe com quem está falando? – gritava arrogantemente o Capitão.  
_Não dou a mínima para quem você seja desde que respeite quem ''eu'' seja! – Hermione disse apontando o dedo em riste na face do homem que a olhava atônito, assim como todos naquele ambiente.  
Draco a olhou perplexo, ela se aproximou e o puxou pela mão indo direto para o quarto.

****************************************************

Assim que entrou no aposento ela se sentou pesadamente na cama, e tremia nervosa.  
_você é maluca? Você bateu no capitão!- ele indagou andando de um lado para o outro.- Provavelmente vamos ser jogados em alto mar, por sua insolência!  
_Você sabia do que ele me acusou? Por que diabos não me contou que ele me chamava de prostituta?- ela gritou, estava com muita raiva. Principalmente porque era assim que ela se sentia, e tentava evitar pensar naquilo.  
_Foi por essa razão que ele me chamou essa manhã. E eu o adverti de que não era verdade. - ele contou sem graça, e omitindo a maior parte dos fatos.  
_Sim, e eu fiz o que você não teve coragem não é mesmo? Partir a cara dele!  
_Confesso que vontade não faltou Hermione, mas eu pensei que bater nele não ajudaria em nada! – Ele também gritou.  
_Se eu soubesse que eles me pensavam isso de mim, jamais teria saído desse quarto.- ela resmungou baixo, como se fosse chorar.  
_Se não tivesse saído, eu jamais aprenderia a dançar!- ele disse malicioso, e se aproximou dela, se ajoelhou próximo a ela, deixando seus rostos próximos.- Se você não tivesse saído jamais eu teria vivido um dos melhores momentos de minha vida!- ela franziu o cenho, sem entender.- Que foi dançar com você!  
_Um dos melhores? Cite outro!- ela exigiu calma, com os olhos brilhando.  
_O momento em que te possui pela primeira vez!- ele disse e aproximou seus lábios a milímetros dos dela, Hermione passou a mão pela face dele. E o beijou delicado, enquanto ambos faziam uma viagem no tempo, voltando a algumas noites atrás...  
Flash Back

''_Abra os olhos Hermione! Abra os olhos e faça amor comigo!  
Ele pediu carinhoso, tão carinhoso que ela não o reconheceu, e abriu os olhos devagar encarando os olhos cinza de Draco.  
Draco suspirou fundo, tinha a autorização dela para se perder naquela junção carnal! Ele se moveu rápido, e ambos gemeram, ele cadenciou os movimentos por vários minutos alternando entre rápidos e lentos. Quando lentos, Hermione se controlava, mas quando ele aumentava os movimentos ela se segurava para não gritar. Todo o seu corpo se retorcia com a presença dele. Ela dobrou as duas pernas, tentando o sentir ainda mais, ele segurou os cabelos dela, e se perdeu no perfume deles.  
_Hermione, eu vou gozar! –ele avisou. De olhos fechados com o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas, ela sorriu.  
_Eu também! – ela disse procurando os lábios dele para um beijo.''

Fim do flash Back

¬_Droga! Malfoy! O que a gente anda fazendo?  
_Eu não sei!- ele respondeu sincero, vem cá?- ele a chamou e com um aceno de varinha fez a mesma musica que dançaram no salão começar a tocar- Dança comigo?  
Ela apenas sorriu antes de enlaçar o pescoço dele mais uma vez e se mover dançando lentamente.  
Dançaram ali a sob a luz tênue no quarto, sem interrupções, por fim, estavam nus, um nos braços do outro, a boca dele passeou pela pele do pescoço dela, que gemeu alto.  
_Geme para mim!  
_Não Draco! Não!- ele se conteve e ele a apertou ainda mais esfregando a ereção nela, que estava agoniada.  
_Sim! Amo quando você geme assim descontrolada!  
_Não ..- ele se negou receosa de que alguém pudesse escutar.  
_Sim! Geme gostoso, escandalosa! Como eu gosto, e me deixa louco!- ele gemeu baixo no ouvido dela, a levando a um grau de excitação fora do comum.  
Naquele momento ele usou sua varinha e fez um feitiço silenciador no quarto.  
_Como não pensei nisso antes!  
_Simples! Porque estávamos ocupados demais, gemendo!- ele gemeu a provocando de novo!  
_Draco!- ela chamou e se deitou na cama, o levando junto com ele, sem demoras, ela abriu as pernas, o queria mais que tudo naquele momento, e gritou quando ele a penetrou fundo.  
_Isso, quero te ver gemendo para mim!- ele disse a provocando.  
_É! - Ela choramingou – Então me de motivos para gemer!- ela pediu entrecortada com as investidas, dele.  
_Você vai ter motivos para gritar!- ele disse enquanto colocava as pernas dela em seus ombros, e uma almofada debaixo do quadril dela.  
Foi uma sensação tão boa que ele não pode deixar de gritar se unindo aos sons dela, levou os lábios ao tornozelo dela e ela se encolheu, e riu, Draco se extasiou com a visão dela sorrindo nua, os cabelos soltos esparramados no travesseiro. E ele lambeu aquela área próximo ao pé dela.  
_Para! Eu sinto cócegas!- ela reclamou, e ele a mordeu de novo. Ela ia protestar mas ela parou e investiu contra ele com força! –Draco, me faz...  
_O que? Te fazer o que?  
_Eu preciso... - ela tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu, apenas moveu os quadris- Preciso que você me faça... - ela suspirou, e ele sorriu – me faça gozar!- ela disse enfim.  
_Você quer? Quer gozar?  
_Quero!- ela disse num murmúrio. -E você quer?- ela devolveu a pergunta ousada.  
_Mais do que tudo!- foi a vez dele gemer agoniado, já que a intimidade dela o apertava como se quisesse o prender ali para sempre.  
E ele se moveu cada vez mais rápido, e mais fundo, e o ápice não demorou para nenhum dos dois, eles gozaram esplendorosamente !

*******************************************************  
Quando Hermione acordou ele não estava n quarto, ela encontrou apenas um bilhete:

__Preciso me ausentar! Se preferir não saia do quarto, tenho assuntos urgentes para resolver, volto logo! D.M. _

Hermione balançou a cabeça, aonde aquele maluco iria! Estavam em alto mar! Mas tudo bem...  
Ela tomou banho, ajeitou o quarto, definitivamente não queria sair do quarto. O dia foi bem entediante, mas foi bom poder pensar em muitas coisas. Principalmente na falta que ele fazia.  
O dia demorou a passou muito devagar... Já era tarde da noite, ela tomou banho de novo, o terceiro do dia. Escolheu uma camisola branca de cetim, nada muito sexy, e esperou. Bateram na porta, quando ela saia do banho, estava meio tarde para ser o serviço de quarto, e Draco certamente, não batia tendo em vista que o quarto era dele também.  
Abriu a porta e ficou surpresa com o que viu...

******************************************************* 

Nota/autora: Gente estou amando postar aqui... mas se deixarem umr ewiw pequenininho será otimo, e postarei mais rapidamente tá? Beijos a todos.


	9. Diamond Ring  Anel de Diamante  Parte 1

Cap.9 - Diamond Ring- Anel de Diamantes

Parte 1

- Paul?

- Oi! Queria te ver. - ele disse sério, já muito próximo da porta onde ela estava.

- Vá embora, Paul. Você não tem porque querer me ver!

- Sim, tenho muito. - ele disse firme em sua decisão, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a porta num gesto brusco. Hermione perdeu o pouco equilíbrio que restava em seu corpo e caiu, pensando desesperadamente que precisava de sua varinha.

- Sai daqui agora! - ela gritou furiosa, enquanto tentava, de forma árdua, se levantar, mas ele a puxou pelos cabelos antes que ela pudesse se erguer totalmente, fazendo com que ela se levantasse bruscamente daquele chão frio.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! Está me machucando!

- Ele não te machuca? Pensei que algumas prostitutas fossem pagas pra isso! - ele disse violento e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Naquele breve momento, Hermione aproveitou para tentar alcançar a sua varinha, mas ele a impediu antes que ela realizasse o ato, jogando-a de novo contra o chão.

- Você vai se arrepender! - ela disse firme, embora tremesse num misto de raiva e medo. – É melhor dar o fora daqui, já fez sua demonstração de machismo! Saí agora!

- Você me deixou louco garota! Fica nessa com esse loirão maluco, que, por sinal, se escafedeu do iate. Então é melhor aproveitar! Eu te ofereci, Hermione... Ofereci o mesmo que ele: dinheiro!

- Eu não estou à venda! – ela gritou, sentia-se péssima ouvindo-o dizer aquelas coisas.

- E por que se vendeu a ele, então? – Paul indagou, havia ironia em sua voz.

- De onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Olha aqui, cala a boca! Eu te quero e ponto final. E eu costumo ter tudo o que quero!

- Mas a mim você não terá! - ela disse, enquanto se afastava dele, ainda caída sobre o chão, sem que conseguisse se levantar. Enquanto isso, observando-a, Paul retirava sua camisa e seguia em direção a ela, perigosamente.

- Sim, e quem vai me impedir? Você? Depois que você bateu no capitão, acha que ele vai se importar com o que lhe aconteça? Seu guarda-costas não está por aqui.

Ele levantou a morena do chão em um solavanco inesperado, parecendo divertido ao observar que ela lutava bravamente para evitar o abraço, mas não sendo forte o suficiente para fazê-lo. Hermione tentou gritar, porém, ele tampou a boca dela imediatamente, enquanto passava as mãos pelos seios e pernas dela de forma libidinosa.

Hermione lutou bravamente contra essas carícias indesejáveis, tentando alcançar sua varinha que estava na cabeceira da cama. Nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava, sua varinha era o único meio de impedir Paul de prosseguir com as ousadias. Pensando nisso, Hermione desejou muito que ele a jogasse na cama. Assim ficaria mais fácil apanhar a varinha, mas ele insistia em mantê-la num canto entre duas paredes.

Ele tentava beijá-la a todo o momento, mesmo à força, enquanto uma de suas mãos estava firmemente enlaçada sobre a garganta dela, evitando que ela pudesse gritar e, assim, chamar as atenções alheias.

- Desgraçado! - ela tentou dizer, imaginando que ficaria com muitas marcas roxas devido àquela luta corporal que estava travando com ele.

Quando viu que não conseguiu evitar o gosto dos lábios dele sobre os seus, ela o mordeu com força e sentiu o gosto de sangue umedecer seus próprios lábios. Com a mordida inesperada, Paul gritou sentindo a ardência sobre o corte em seu lábio inferior, enquanto afrouxava o aperto sobre ela.

- Ai! Sua Vadia! - ele deu-lhe um tapa tão forte, após aquela exclamação, que ela virou o rosto em conseqüência da pancada.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a face dolorida e começou a chorar, pela primeira vez sentiu medo. Queria que Draco estivesse ali para protegê-la, para defendê-la daquele monstro.

Porém, não pôde pensar mais nada, pois ele a arrastara pelos joelhos, obrigando-a a se deitar sobre o chão, entre a cama e o banheiro. Sem pensar muito, Paul se jogou sobre ela enquanto tentava tirar-lhe a camisola já amarrotada. Ela retirou a mão da face e tentou segurar a camisola junto ao corpo, em um desespero imenso para que permanecesse vestida, assim como buscou manter as pernas fechadas. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem quais eram as intenções dele, e precisaria contê-lo.

Não seria tão fácil assim.

- Socorro!- ela tentou gritar, mas fora atingida, no mesmo instante, por outro tapa contra a mesma face, ainda dolorida, calando-a com o ato.

Segurando os pulsos dela de forma firme, impedindo-a de reagir, Paul mordeu na base de um dos seios dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor e não de prazer, como ele provavelmente estava prevendo que seria. Certamente ficaria uma marca muito feia ali, mas não era com as marcas futuras que ela estava preocupada gora, nem tão pouco era por essa razão que ela iniciou seu pranto. Era apenas porque ela não conseguia mais lutar. E a ajuda parecia nunca chegar...

Fazia uns dez minutos que Draco chegara novamente ao navio. Mas, antes de ir vê-la, ele precisava falar com o capitão do navio, o qual o atendeu prontamente.

- Eu gostaria de saber se ainda podemos continuar no seu navio depois do que houve ontem, no restaurante. – Draco perguntou, cordialmente, ao capitão, desejando intimamente que ele nem mesmo se lembrasse do incidente anterior.

- Depende, se o senhor e a sua dama se comportarem daqui para frente eu permito que permaneçam neste navio. - foi a resposta seca dada pelo capitão.

- Eu já tenho o anel. E vou colocá-lo no dedo dela ainda essa noite. – Draco disse, parecendo levemente desconfortável com suas palavras. - Ela não vai mais andar por ai... Sem estar comprometida comigo. – afirmou, por fim, e o homem sorriu vitorioso.

- Acho bom, assim fica tudo perdoado. Porém, diga a ela para conter mais seus ímpetos. E tenha cuidado, ela tem uma ótima direita! – o homem disse, calmo e alegre.

- Eu direi. – Draco concordou, sorrindo ladinamente com a piada do capitão. - E tomarei cuidado, também.

Draco estava no corredor que levava ao quarto que estava dividindo com Hermione. Trazia uma garrafa de champanhe e rosas vermelhas nas mãos. Rosas vermelhas, que simbolizavam paixão. Ela merecia que aquele momento fosse especial, mesmo que não fosse de todo verdadeiro, mas ela merecia, no final das contas.

Ao chegar próximo ao quarto pôde ver que alguma coisa parecia estar errada por ali, já que algumas senhoras estavam aglomeradas no corredor e pareciam visivelmente assustadas olhando umas para as outras. Certamente aquelas fofoqueiras acharam que ele estava lá, com Hermione, e provavelmente estavam imaginando uma série de coisas que eles pudessem estar fazendo no interior do quarto. Mas o que Hermione poderia estar fazendo que despertasse tanto o interesse das velhotas fofoqueiras? Foi quando um grito de dor chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele sentiu um bolo nervoso se formar em sua garganta.

- Hermione!- ele disse, exasperado.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, apenas focado em descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Hermione, Draco jogou tudo o que estava em suas mãos no chão e seguiu direto para o quarto, driblando as senhoras e, logo em seguida, forçando a porta do quarto que estava fechada por dentro.

Pensou em chamá-la de novo, mas a tosse dela que invadia sua audição mostrava que alguém a sufocava e tal pensamento o fez agir ligeiro, sem falar nada. Não estava nem aí se aquelas trouxas o vissem usando magia, portanto, tirou a sua varinha das roupas e abriu a porta magicamente, sem fazer muito barulho.

Em seus olhos cinzas passaram uma chama vermelha de raiva ao ouvir o choro abafado dela, e ao pensar naquele homem sobre ela a beijando e a machucando sem pudor e sem limites algum. Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco largou a varinha e tirou Paul de cima dela com apenas um puxão firme. Seu peito arfava numa fúria contida.

- O que é loiro? Você pensa que só você pode pagar por ela? Eu também posso! Mas ela não quis então foi na marra mesmo! – ele disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto, o lábio que Hermione mordera sangrava ridiculamente e estava aparentemente muito cansado também, prova de que ela lutara ao máximo até aquele momento.

Draco evitou olhar para ela, que apenas se encolheu num canto, abraçando os próprios joelhos, enquanto chorava agradecendo a Merlin por ele ter chegado, mesmo que ainda estivesse temerosa com o que poderia acontecer com ela.

Paul ainda teve a audácia de tentar avançar sobre Draco, como se adivinhasse que era exatamente isso que Draco estivera pretendendo fazer. Não que estivesse descartada a idéia de matá-lo, mas foi melhor que Paul insistisse na luta. Sem muito esforço, Draco bateu nele o mais odiosamente que foi capaz, levando-o ao nocaute de forma fácil. O loiro nem ao menos parecia cansado.

Mesmo que Paul já estivesse desmaiado, Draco continuou batendo contra ele e gritando uma infinidade de palavrões que Hermione nem se quer conhecia.

- Desgraçado! Você só tem força para bater em mulheres!

Hermione cruzou os braços contra a barriga, seu estomago revirava violentamente, e ela não pôde evitar o enjôo e a onda de vômito que viera de repente. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas não tinha forças para tirar os cabelos da face, e acabou vomitando ali mesmo, sujando o chão e o próprio cabelo.

Ela não viu o momento em que chegaram, ouviu apenas os ruídos de vozes em volta de si e sabia que havia muitas pessoas naquele quarto. Hermione podia reconhecer muitas das vozes que penetravam em seus ouvidos, principalmente a do capitão e a de alguns seguranças que tentavam manter Draco longe de Paul. Os gritos irritados do loiro ainda ecoavam em todo o aposento, definitivamente ele estava exaltado.

- Tira ele daqui! Senão vou usá-lo para alimentar os tubarões! Some com ele! – Draco esbravejava a todo o tempo.

Dois brutamontes e o capitão seguraram Draco com força, agora mais calmo, mesmo que ainda estivesse com ímpetos de avançar sobre Paul novamente, e desta vez seria para matá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo uma senhora se dirigia até Hermione e tocava-lhe o rosto cautelosamente.

- Capitão! Precisamos de um médico! Ele a machucou muito! Chame um médico!

Foi a voz da mulher que fez Draco reagir e, enfim, olhar para Hermione. Antes de se aproximar dela, pela primeira vez, ele disse aos demais que estavam naquele quarto.

- Saiam todos! Agora! Saiam!

- Mas Senhor Malfoy, ela precisa de cuidados!- a velha insistiu.

- Sai!- ele berrou impaciente, observando a expressão assustada que a senhora estampou em sua face.

- Tem certeza?- o capitão perguntou, novamente.

- Só mantenha aquele cara longe de mim, e principalmente dela! Senão eu juro que o jogo no mar! – Draco disse calmo, ainda sem olhar para Hermione, que parara de vomitar, mas que tremia descontroladamente.

Alguém, naquele momento, lhe entregou as rosas e o vinho que ele havia jogado pelos corredores diante do desespero de defender Hermione. Recebendo as rosas e a garrafa nas mãos, Draco as colocou em um canto qualquer.

Bon Jovi - Diamond Ring

Se aproximar de Hermione foi muito mais difícil do que surrar o desgraçado que fizera aquilo com ela. Ele tocou o rosto suado dela de forma suave, temendo machucá-la ainda mais.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ele disse num fio de voz, e ela usou o que restava das forças em seus braços para abraçá-lo.

Com aquela demonstração clara de afeto, eles choraram juntos por alguns minutos.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Granger.

Draco a carregou para o banheiro e a colocou sentada sobre o sanitário, enquanto voltava ao quarto por alguns instantes. Hermione mal conseguia se firmar sobre o sanitário, sua cabeça girava violentamente, e desejou que ele não a deixasse ali, só, por muito tempo. Mas ele voltou logo em seguida, e a tomou nos braços novamente, após despi-la da calcinha e do que sobrara da camisola.

Ele tentou evitar as lágrimas, ao carregá-la pelo banheiro, mas seus olhos inevitavelmente passeavam pela sua pele ferida e marcada, obrigando-o a visualizar todos aqueles hematomas e, assim, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por sua face sem que ele pudesse evitar.

Havia visto a varinha dela sobre o criado-mudo, certamente ela não conseguira alcançá-la a tempo, caso contrário aquele maldito jamais teria feito aquilo com ela.

Dos braços dele ela pôde ver que o quarto fora magicamente ampliado, e uma enorme banheira de água morna e perfumada estava ao centro do aposento. Com delicadeza, Draco a colocou dentro da água, que a envolveu como uma carícia prazerosa.

- Você precisa descansar. - ele disse, apanhando sua varinha e levando-a até a testa dela.

Sussurrante, Draco executou um feitiço que a fez perder totalmente os sentidos. Mas Hermione sabia que estaria bem, mesmo que desacordada, pois ele estava ali ao lado dela... Cuidando dela. Era sua certeza absoluta.

Uma das mãos dele segurava Hermione delicadamente por detrás do pescoço e, com a outra, a qual mantinha a varinha em punho, ele fez com que um dos botões de rosas flutuasse até ele. Quando a rosa estava próxima o suficiente, ele a pegou. Colocou-a sobre o chão, bem próximo a ele, e murmurou um tipo de cântico como se estivesse enfeitiçando a rosa com sua voz. Depois, pegou-a suavemente entre os dedos e depositou um beijo calmo sobre ela, roçando seus lábios pela superfície camurça da flor.

Com lágrimas nos olhos ele a mergulhou completamente dentro da água, acima do corpo de Hermione, que dormia tranquilamente naquela banheira, completamente alheia ao ritual que se seguia em sua volta.

Com suavidade, ele passou o botão de rosa molhado pela face machucada de sua morena, muito devagar para que não a ferisse com aquele movimento. Exatamente onde as pétalas acariciavam, restaurava a sua pele machucada. Primeiramente, ele a passou na região dos olhos e, depois, sobre os lábios, que se restauraram rapidamente dos pequenos cortes que sofrera.

Continuou silenciosamente naquele ritual, passando a rosa pelo pescoço dela, que continha muitas marcas vermelhas causadas pelos dedos que tentaram sufocá-la. Continuou sua trilha de cura pelo colo, muito marcado por chupões e mordidas, até que alcançasse um dos seios onde havia uma marca muito roxa visível.

Levou o botão de rosas aos pulsos vermelhos e inchados, certamente por terem sido fortemente apertados e torcidos por Paul. Lentamente, levou as pétalas suaves pela pele vermelha e roxa na base dos seios. Com calma, ele apoiou o pescoço dela contra a banheira para que pudesse ter ambas as mãos livres. De forma vagarosa, Draco retirou as pétalas da rosa uma a uma. A imagem daquelas pétalas boiando na água sobre o corpo de Hermione era algo que fez com que ele suspirasse profundamente. Draco tocou a superfície da água sem afundar a mão dentro da banheira, agitando a mesma e murmurando algum encantamento que fez com que as pétalas desaparecessem da água, como se houvessem sido diluídas e absorvidas pela mesma.

Draco aprendera aqueles feitiços com a sua mãe. A Sra. Malfoy costumava dizer que aquele era um segredo que lhe pertencia, apenas, sem estar contido em nenhum livro. Ele já a vira realizando o encantamento em seu pai várias vezes quando este voltava de algum combate. Embora soubesse que ele nunca merecesse aquele tratamento, Lucius era o amor dela.

Contudo, era a primeira vez que Draco o realizava e estava inseguro quanto a estar realmente fazendo tudo corretamente. Com uma das mãos, segurou a cabeça dela e muito lentamente a mergulhou na água, para que ela fosse totalmente submersa. Draco a manteve lá apenas alguns segundos, pensou que ela talvez despertasse, porém, ela continuou na sua inconsciência tranqüila.

Sabendo que ela não despertaria tão cedo, e descanso era tudo o que ela precisava agora, Draco a levou para a cama e a enxugou delicadamente. Ai final do processo, mesmo muito desajeitado com a situação, ele a vestiu com uma outra camisola branca que encontrou no quarto, porém, tão logo o tecido estivesse totalmente em contato com a pele dela, o mesmo mudou de cor, deixando o branco azulado para se tornar vermelho-sangue...

Ela dormia tranqüila, as mãos repousavam sobre a camisola de forma inconsciente. Draco retirou a caixinha de veludo que trouxera consigo na viagem, havia estado no bolso da sua calça aquele tempo todo. Se ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que iria dar a ela o anel de família, o anel que fora de sua mãe, essa duvida se esvaiu ao vê-la tão frágil, tão serena.

Mesmo trêmulo, ele segurou delicadamente a mão direita dela e, lentamente, escorregou o _Anel de Diamantes_ pelo dedo dela. 

_Diamond ring, wear it on your hand_  
Anel de diamantes, use em sua mão

_It's gonna tell the world, I'm your only man_  
Vai dizer ao mundo que eu sou seu único homem

_Diamond ring, diamond ring_  
Anel de diamantes, anel de diamantes

_Baby, you're my everything, diamond ring_  
Baby, você é tudo para mim, anel de diamantes

****************************************************


	10. Diamond Ring Anel de Diamante Parte 2

**Cap 10 - Diamond Ring- Parte 2****  
****Anel de Diamantes**

**Bon Jovi - Diamond Ring**

Hermione acordou, a luz do sol entrava pelas cortinas, e feriu seus olhos como se a cegasse, ela levou imediatamente as mãos ao rosto e abriu os olhos devagar novamente. Esfregou-os com a palma das mãos e os pulsos, olhou para eles, esperava que doessem um pouco, mas não sentiu dor, somente a maciez de sua pele. Olhou para o pulso esquerdo com surpresa, vendo as imagens do dia anterior como flash, remexeu o corpo devagar, como se fosse sentir alguma dor, mas não havia nenhuma! Apenas um peso sobre suas pernas a alertou de eu não estava sozinha. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e pode ver os cabelos loiros platinados jogados sobre o lençol. Um breve sorriso atingira seus lábios, ele chegara a tempo, fora por pouco, mas aquele infeliz não a tocara como ele queria. Acariciou os cabelos deles, com um sorriso no rosto, e só então algo em sua mão lhe chamou atenção. Um brilho, claro, rodeado de pequenos pontos brilhantes vermelhos.  
Ela levou a mão à altura dos olhos novamente, verificou a palma da mão o anel que envolvia seu dedo era de ouro branco, largo, mas não exagerado, virou a mão para ver as pedra do anel, era uma peça de extremo bom gosto, o diamante era grande mas não exagerado, pequenas pedras vermelhas ladeavam a pedra maior.  
Hermione prendeu a respiração! O que significava aquilo? Milhões de dúvidas surgiram em sua mente! Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos se lembrou de quando Rony lhe dera um anel. Era tão mais simples perto daquela jóia. Mas era uma jóia verdadeira! O sentimento de Rony era verdadeiro! Ela se deixou viajar para um lugar do passado, onde Rony estava vivo e a amava.  
Ficou tão perdida em suas lembranças que não percebeu que o loiro em sua a cama acordou e a observava olhar para a peça.  
Ele engoliu seco, antes de tirá-la de seus devaneios.

- Espero que o presente te agrade, ele foi de minha mãe, está em minha família a gerações! – ele disse muito tímido, não imaginava a reação dela.  
Seus olhares se encontraram, mas ela não conseguiu dizer nada.  
- Hermione! Me desculpe ter deixado que ele te machucasse, me perdoe?  
Ela apenas procurou o abraço dele, que a recebeu com muito carinho.  
- Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! – ele sussurrava sem parar como se pudesse livrá-la também das lembranças como fez com o corpo machucado.  
Ele a olhou por uns instantes.  
- Draco, se eu tivesse conseguido pegar a minha varinha! – Lembrava pesarosa.  
- Eu sei! Aquele idiota não teria machucado você!  
- Ele me procurou, queria que eu me vendesse para ele, como uma meretriz, mas eu não sou uma! – ela disse sem poder conter as lágrimas.  
- Eu sei querida! Eu sei! E foi por isso que eu te trouxe esse anel! – ele beijou o anel sobre a mão dela. – Assim ninguém vai por em dúvida a sua moral.  
- Eu não posso aceitar! Não posso! – ela negou.  
- Enquanto você estiver com ele, você será respeitada como à _senhora Malfoy_. Estará sobre a proteção do meu nome, e nenhum idiota vai tentar _tocar_ em você, ou te _humilhar_. – respondeu amargurado. Ela chorou ainda mais naquele momento.  
- Eu não posso aceitar. Eu estaria traindo o Rony mais ainda! – ela disse muito abalada. E ele acariciou a face dela.  
- O _Ronald_ não iria me perdoar nunca se eu a deixasse desamparada numa situação desta.  
- Desde quando você se preocupa com o perdão do Rony?  
- Não é com ele que me preocupo, é com **você**! E se você se preocupa com ele, ele também passa a ser a minha preocupação. – ele fez uma pausa e ela continuou em silencio – Eu vou te proteger **sempre** Hermione! Sempre...  
- Você não devia estar me falando essas coisas.  
- Porque não? É a verdade. – respondeu Draco com firmeza, encarando aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.  
- Porque eu posso acabar acreditando.

"_Anel de diamantes, use em sua mão__  
__Vai dizer ao mundo que eu sou seu único homem__  
__Anel de diamantes, anel de diamantes__  
__Baby, você é tudo para mim, anel de diamantes_"

Pela primeira vez ela tomou a iniciativa em um beijo. Foi um beijo doce, calmo, lento. Sugavam os lábios um do outro sem pressa. Hermione sugou a língua dele, até vê-lo gemer, e gemer em resposta. Era impressionante como aquele gesto de aprisionar a língua dele, entre os seus lábios, sentir seu gosto, não era só um meio de tornar o beijo sensual para ele, mas era também a forma de sentir a resposta do prazer que causava nele.  
Sentiu seus mamilos enrijecerem, seus corpos mantiam uma distancia razoável, mas o dela já respondia inevitavelmente. Seu ventre e sua intimidade se contraiam desejando o toque dele. E ela gemeu mais uma vez! Inevitável desejá-lo!  
No corpo de Draco as sensações não eram tão diferentes, seu membro latejava enquanto crescia sob sua roupa, ao sentir sua língua sendo sugada de forma doce, porém letal. Fora a proximidade de suas bocas, a única parte que se tocavam eram suas mãos. Uma mão dele envolvia a mão dela, o anel entre eles se fazendo de elo entre os dois.  
Hermione foi quem afastou suas mãos. Num gesto mudo desceu o lado direito da alça de sua camisola. Sem desviar o olhar do dele. Assim um dos seus seios foi exposto, e ela repetiu o gesto do lado direito, a peça vermelha desceu e parou sensualmente na cintura. Ele a encarou nos olhos mais uma vez antes de descer os olhos para os bicos dos seios túrgidos.  
Ela olhou para ele e em seguida para as mãos dele. E ao deparar com os dedos longos, claros e bem feitos, suspirou ao imaginar a habilidade deles sobre o corpo dela. E o suave roçar que eles faziam agora sobre o bico dos seios dela, já davam uma prévia da habilidade que eles tinham.  
Draco se aproximou deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, e deslizou seus próprios lábios sobre a face dela, até chegar a orelha, onde disse num sussurro.

- Te quero!  
- Você me tem! – foi a resposta dada num sussurro, e ele uniu a boca a dela, dessa vez com volúpia.

"_Vermelha, rosa vermelha trouxe em casa para você__  
__Rosa vermelho sangue, diz me que você é verdadeira__  
__Vermelha, rosa vermelha, rosa vermelho sangue__  
__Como um fogo que cresce por dentro, rosa vermelho sangue_

Naquele momento, eles se queriam, se completavam! Eram apenas um homem, uma mulher e o desejo que os unia. O fato de conceber não foi lembrado um só instante. Eles se queriam e buscariam o prazer!  
Foram poucos instantes que se passaram até Hermione estar sentada na cabeceira da cama, nua, suas pernas dobradas, seus joelhos afastados. Draco lambia, e sugava seus seios, como se estivesse faminto, e seus dedos a sondavam intimamente. A trilha de beijos que ele deixava, desceu pelo ventre liso, causando cala frios, até que chegou em sua intimidade.  
Draco gemeu em êxtase de estar ali, ao mesmo tempo em que ela gemera pela expectativa do toque. Ele depositou um breve beijo naquela área sensível, que latejou em resposta de encontro aos seus lábios. Ele afastou milímetros, deixando que sua respiração a tocasse. Podia jurar que seus lábios tremeram só de imaginar que a sentiria daquela maneira.  
Naquele momento ela soltou uma expressão que deveria ser uma palavra mas que não passou de um grunhido animal. E Draco, sem aviso, sem hesitar, passou a língua por toda a extensão úmida, e ela arqueou ao contato como se gozasse só com aquele contato. Ele não pode evitar olhar para o rosto dela. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e apertados, pode sentir o tremor dela.

"_Quando estiver com fome, vou te completar__  
__Quando estiver com sede, beba do meu copo de amor__  
__Quando você estiver chorando, serei as lágrimas para você__  
__Não há nada que eu não faria por você_"

Ele sorriu! Ela era uma maluca! Podia jurar que ela tinha gozado! Será? Será que ela tinha chegado ao ápice só com aquele gesto? Só com uma lambida dele? Se fosse verdade, ela certamente era doente! Ainda sorrindo ele mergulhou o rosto no perfume dela. Precisava mostrar a ela que ele sequer tinha começado. Acariciou, chupou, mordeu, lambeu o sexo dela até vê-la gritar o nome dele, enquanto ela rebolava os quadris de encontro a língua e aos carinhos dele. Que a sentiu tremer enquanto ela gozava mais uma vez.  
Lentamente Draco colocou seus rosto de encontro ao dela, ambos estavam ofegantes. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, os lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados, tinham a cor de romã maduro, estavam deliciosamente umedecidos. Hermione procurou os lábios dele como quem tem sede, e se embriagou no gosto doce de sua intimidade.

"_Quando estiver com fome, vou te completar__  
__Quando estiver com sede, beba do meu copo de amor__  
__Quando você estiver chorando, serei as lágrimas para você__  
__Não há nada que eu não faria por você_"

- Ah! Que gosto bom! Não me lembrava mais dele! – ela disse num sussurro entre os beijos que lhe dava.  
- Você é doce! – ele disse em resposta, com a voz rouca oferecendo sua boca a dela mais uma vez.  
- Me deixa sentir... – ela ofegou - ...tem gosto de pecado! – ela disse o beijando tão ardentemente, que ele ficara sem ar.  
- Não! Não é pecado... É prazer!

Ele disse e voltou a intimidade dela. Ela o olhava atentamente, e olhando para ela, ele colocou seu dedo médio na boca, o umedecendo inteiramente. E prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, aquele gesto dele foi pra lá de sensual. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois ele o deslizara vagarosamente, por toda a extensão da intimidade dela, que não pode evitar um pequeno grito, que o fez sorrir, ela quase gozara de novo! Ele porem repetiu o gesto, porém dessa vez seu dedo a penetrou vagarosamente.  
Hermione se contorceu de olhos fechados. Queria poder ter um pingo de pudor naquele momento. Mas não conseguia. Estava ali exposta àquele homem, e as caricias dele, e não conseguia sair, e também não queria. Draco movia o dedo devagar enquanto olhava a intimidade dela pulsar, ele gemia baixo e prendia uma parte interna de seus lábios entre seus dentes. Hermione fechou os olhos e delirou naquelas caricias.

"_Você sabe, eu sangro toda noite que você dorme__  
__Pois eu não sei se estou nos seus sonhos__  
__Eu quero ser tudo para você..._"

Ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem com o dedo dentro dela, a sondando, a provocando a levando a beira da loucura. Devagar ele retirou o dedo e ela o olhou como se implorasse para ele continuar. Ele sorriu malicioso, um sorriso extremamente sonserino e levou dois dedos a boca de uma só vez, e ela prendeu a respiração. Ao senti-lo a penetrando novamente! E gemeu descontrolada e o puxou pra um beijo, mas ele se negou. A beijaria sim. Mas não sem antes levar a ela mais uma vez o gosto do seu próprio orgasmo. Com os dedos e a língua trabalhando habilmente ela não demorou a chegar a beira de seu ápice. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Pois quando ela estava quase gozando ele retirou a boca da feminilidade dela. E a levou aos lábios e sufocou o gemido com um beijo. Hermione sentiu seu gosto e os dedos dele a estocando com firmeza. Ela gozou deliciosamente e demoradamente.

"_Anel de diamantes, use em sua mão__  
__Vai dizer ao mundo que eu sou seu único homem__  
__Anel de diamantes, anel de diamantes_

Seu corpo ainda tremia com o êxtase ela procurou a mãos dele, a tirou de dentro de si, e levou o dedos dele a boca, sugando devagar e sensualmente e foi a vez dele beirar o orgasmo com aquele gesto. Ela era demais!  
Hermione se moveu saindo debaixo dele, e sorriu doce. Mas o sorriso dela tinha algo de diabólico, que fez o intimo dele se revirar de uma maneira como nunca tinha feito antes.  
Draco a olhou nos olhos, ela tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, e ele não soube identificá-lo, mas também não teve tempo de tentar, pois ela abaixou a cabeça, fazendo o perfume de seus cabelos invadirem as suas narinas. E ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto ela mordia um dos mamilos dele de forma sensual.  
Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou a caricia dos lábios dela, seu tórax, e sua barriga malhada! O fazendo encolher diante dos beijos e mordidas. Ele prendeu a respiração ao senti-la continuar a caricia, em direção ao cós de seu short. Ele tentava articular algum pensamento, mas foi impossível, não podia pensar, com as mãos dela perigosamente dentro de seu short, sobre sua ereção que doía.  
Ele gemeu agoniado, mas ela não parou. Estava envolvida como quando faz uma lição, e o deixou nu, com um gesto, ele segurou os cabelos dela, num gesto carinhos, e disse agoniado.

- Hermione! Não me torture! – ele pediu manhoso.  
- Não vou! – ela disse antes de envolvê-lo com os lábios, num gesto guloso e voraz.  
Ele nunca imaginara que sentiria aquilo, e ainda mais com ela.  
- Hermione! – ele gemeu, era muito boa aquela sensação – Isso está... Muito gostoso!

Ela tentou sorrir com as palavras entrecortadas que ele disse, e deslizou a língua devagar sobre a cabeça do membro duro, e momentos depois deslizou os lábios o levando todo dentro de sua boca. Sentiu o gosto dele, e se sentiu anda mais encorajada a continuar sentindo aquele sabor. Conseguia sentir o prazer dele em seus lábios, e se deliciava em brincar com o membro, era maravilhoso. Brincou sobre ele, subindo e descendo devagar, depois retirando a sua boca, e o beijando com vontade, e fazendo movimentos rápidos, utilizando as mãos, bem na base dele, para ajudar seus movimentos. Adorava senti-lo cada vez mais rígido entre seus lábios, Draco gemia enquanto tirava os cabelos dela, queria vê-la, não podia acreditar no que via! Ela o engolia, com vontade, como se deliciasse com o mais puro mel. Hermione continuou, com aquela tortura, até ouvi-lo gemer, e senti-lo tremer sobre seus lábios. Ela o encarou naquele instante, ela se separou dele e o encarou nos olhos, lábios de modo sensual os lábios úmidos, elevou o polegar sobre a glande dele, que naquele momento soltava uma secreção clara denunciando o prazer que estava por vir, com o dedo bem devagar ela o limpou, e olhando nos olhos dele, levou o dedo a boca, o sugando bem devagar, ele a olhou perplexo respirando pesado. Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir, o membro ter um espasmo.

- Hermione, sua... _Anjinha de chifres_! Porra! Você quer me matar? – ele disse sério, mas se arrependeu, ela não era mulher de ouvir um comentário daquele, mas tinha sido um impulso, impulso que ele não tinha desde os tempos da escola. Mas ela não se assustou apenas sorriu ainda mais.

"_Baby, você é tudo para mim, anel de diamantes__  
__Querida, você é tudo para mim, anel de diamantes__  
__Agora, você me pegou em seu ferrão... anel de diamantes_"

Ele a puxou para si, num beijo devorador, e chupou a língua dela, a fazendo gemer, enquanto seus dedos procuravam pela intimidade dela, a penetrando com vigor, a fazendo gritar pelo contato rude. O gesto não foi carinhoso, foi rude, bruto, másculo, e ela gemeu em resposta.

- Você está brincando com fogo! E eu vou te... – ele parou de falar com seu corpo roçando o dela e suas faces muito próximas.  
- Vai o que? – ela o desafiou a continuar. Ele hesitou. – Não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana, gosto de ouvir um bom palavrão no pé do ouvido às vezes! – ela disse sensual e o lambeu na orelha.  
- AH! Granger! Você com essa cara de anjo! Você é um **demônio**! Um diabinha gostosa demais, eu devia era acabar com sua raça aqui mesmo pra ver se deixa de ser gostosa! – ele disse, e a abraçou apertado, a fazendo rir.  
- É só isso que pode dizer? – ela riu – Pensei que o famoso Draco Malfoy teria _muito mais_ a dizer!

Draco a arrastou para a beirada da cama. Abriu as pernas dela e mergulhou dentro dela, com um grito de luxuria, e ela o rebateu retesando seu corpo, e o apertando dentro de si. Mas o gemido alto dela se tornou um gemido longo e provocativo, à medida que rebolava os quadris ''terrivelmente'' devagar.

"_Baby, você é tudo para mim, anel de diamantes__  
__Querida, você é tudo para mim, anel de diamantes__  
__Agora, você me pegou em seu ferrão... anel de diamantes_"

Foram longos minutos em que ele dançava sobre ela, a sentindo o apertar, os cabelos loiros grudavam no rosto suado. Enquanto ele olhava fixamente para a junção de seus corpos.

- Pelo o tanto que olha a visão deve estar maravilhosa. – ela provocou, e ele a penetrou ainda mais fundo e ambos gemeram.  
- Sim! É a visão do paraíso. – ele respondeu enquanto se movimentava um pouco mais rápido.  
- Não sabia que o paraíso era assim! – ela disse zombeteira. Porém ainda gemendo por causa dos movimentos dele.

Ele sorriu, e não disse nada apenas se movimentou ainda mais rápido fazendo ambos gemerem. E ela não pode evitar um grito quando ele a penetrou fundo e parou por um momento. Era uma sensação tão boa, tanto prazer que beirava a dor. E ela gritou se contorcendo e jogando o corpo contra o dele.

- É ou não é o paraíso? – ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.  
- Sim! – ela gaguejou. Tinha as faces vermelhas, e seus cabelos completamente revoltos espalhados pelo lençol, também estava suada. – Vem cá! – ela o chamou. E ele se movimentou sem sair de dentro dela, porém deixou as pernas dela descansarem escancaradas sobre a cama, enquanto a ajeitou entre os travesseiros, e descansou um pouco dentro dela, porém ambos ainda pulsavam de desejo.

- Eu quero te beijar! – Ela disse, e ele sorriu vitorioso.  
- Ora, Ora! Estamos tendo mudanças por aqui! Se talvez me pedir com mais jeitinho eu te atenda!  
- Cachorro! – ela xingou, mas já que ele tinha a boca próxima a dela, e ela tentou beijá-lo mas ele se afastou rapidamente.  
- Palavra errada! – ele se divertia tentando irritá-la.  
- Cala a boca e me beija rápido! – ela disse se fingindo de brava.  
- Errado de novo!  
- Eu **preciso**, e **ordeno** que me beije **agora**, porque senão... – ela disse como se desse uma ordem, porém a voz falhou nas últimas palavras. – Eu vou ficar doida!  
Ele sorriu inda mais:  
- Doida? Doido estou eu! Com a sua pele... Com seu cheiro... Com seu gosto... Com seus beijos!

Ele disse e se beijaram com fervor. Enquanto ele retomava seus movimentos. E ela o ajudava com satisfação, suas peles se encontravam com graciosidade, até que ele separou os lábios dos delas, e gritou se jogando dentro dela, com força. Hermione reprimiu seu grito ao sentir aquele orgasmo mordendo o ombro dele, realmente estava difícil entender o limite da dor e do prazer naquele instante. Draco jorrou dentro dela, como se aquela fosse a primeira e a ultima vez que poderiam fazer aquilo. Seu corpo parecia não querer parar de se derramar dentro dela, provocando um orgasmo longo e intenso.

******************************************

Hermione estava deitada sobre Draco, uma mão dele estava em seus quadris, e a outra estava entrelaçada na dela. Ambos olhavam para as suas mãos unidas. A dele tão forte enlaçava a dela com virilidade, demonstrando a força que ele tinha, e a dela pequena delicada, se deixava ser protegida pelos dedos dele.

- Draco... Eu ainda não acho certo aceitar esse anel!  
- Você não gostou?  
- É claro que eu gostei, é uma peça divina! Mas é um anel de família. Pertence a família Malfoy!  
- Sim, mas é que você quem vai gerar o herdeiro Malfoy. Esse anel vai te proteger. Não posso negar que minha família seja um tanto quanto ''problemática'', mas com certeza, você será respeitada por estar usando esse anel!  
- Eu sou uma Granger, Draco! Uma _sangue-ruim_! Carregar o sobrenome Weasley não me tornou uma sangue-puro. Imagina as conseqüências disso!  
- Hermione, entenda uma coisa: eu fui criado em meio ao preconceito e você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso! Mas a minha mãe sempre me amou, e foi esse amor dela, que me manteve na ''luz'', e não me deixou sucumbir ao lado das trevas. Mas desde que meu pai fugiu e a levou eu me tornei muito solitário. É por essa razão que eu quero esse filho!  
- Mas estão por que não se casa Draco? Por que não arrumar uma mulher que aceite verdadeiramente esse anel? Eu sinto que você pode ter uma família! Você é capaz disso! – ela disse e o sentiu ficar tenso. Seus músculos enrijeceram e ele hesitou antes de falar.  
- Eu não vou repetir os erros de meu pai! Eu não vou condenar uma mulher a viver ao meu lado! – ele disse com a voz carregada como se houvesse uma grande mágoa naquelas palavras.  
- E se ela te amar?  
- Ninguém vai amar um _Malfoy_!  
- Talvez ninguém amasse o menino arrogante e insuportável que você era na época da escola. Mas você mudou! É um homem bonito, esperto, elegante e um ótimo amante! – ela elogiou sem querer. E ele abriu um sorriso sedutor.  
- Ah! Continue... Tenho muitas outras qualidades! – ele disse fingindo estar despercebido.  
- Está bom... deixe-me pensar! Hummm... – ela fingiu pensar muito, fazendo uma expressão séria. – Seus lábios são maravilhosos, suas mãos sabem levar uma mulher a loucura! E você é extremamente convencido! Porém faz jus a sua fama de garanhão! – ela riu e ele beijou os cabelos dela. – Ah! E seu gosto é... espetacular! – terminou com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Ora! – continuou Draco, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha e sorria de lado. – Você não é um total desperdício Granger!  
- Não? Pode me falar por quê? – ela perguntou admirando sua expressão e acariciando suavemente o rosto dele.  
- Bom... Deixe-me ver... – foi a vez dele fingir pensar. – Posso tentar encontrar algumas qualidades. Você é quente, quase pegando fogo! É apertada, macia! Rebola maravilhosamente bem! – ambos sorriram. – Sua boca é maravilhosa em todos os sentidos que possa imaginar... – ele disse e ela corou violentamente. – Não adianta ficar vermelha não! Seu gosto é doce... Mas você goza muito rápido e quase desmancha em meus braços de tanto gozar! Agora é tarde Granger! Eu já conheço as suas facetas!  
Ambos riram muito e os sorrisos se transformaram em beijos...

Já era mais de nove da manhã quando uma batida na porta os alertou. Draco sentiu Hermione ficar tensa e ele abriu a porta sobre o olhar atento dela.  
-Bom dia! Posso entrar? – pediu o capitão. – Eu tomei a liberdade de trazer o desjejum!  
- Bom dia! – Draco respondeu dando passagem para o capitão entrar, e a serviçal com o carrinho de café entrou e colocou a bandeja num canto e saiu em seguida.  
O capitão olhou para Hermione que estava sentada numa beirada da cama. Ela mantinha o olhar baixo, olhando as próprias mãos.  
- Bom dia! A senhora está bem?  
- Sim, obrigado! – ela respondeu seca ainda sem encará-lo.

Draco olhava a cena, e por um momento imaginou se Hermione não ficaria com alguma ''_seqüela psicológica_'' com a agressão sofrida. Pois ela ficara tensa e agia de forma diferente desde que o capitão entrara no quarto.  
O capitão a olhava procurando ver se encontrava marcas da agressão, mas não havia nenhuma! Ela estava mais bela do que nunca, e aquilo o surpreendeu.

- A senhora me parece bem. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa... – ele ia dizendo mas Draco o interrompeu.  
- Ela não precisa de nada! Como vê eu fui e sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dela.  
- Sim! – ele engoliu em seco, estava sendo tratado com muita frieza. – Bom! Eu preciso me desculpar pelo fato ocorrido ontem!  
- O senhor não tem do que se desculpar, não foi o senhor que me atacou. – ela disse calma, mas sem deixar de olhar para as mãos.  
- Mas aconteceu no meu iate, portanto sou responsável.  
- Suas desculpas, não vão me livrar das lembranças ruins! – ela disse e se levantou apressada e o encarou para a primeira vez. – E afinal, por que se preocupar comigo? Sou uma meretriz na sua concepção não é?  
- Desculpe-me senhora. Eu a julgue mal!  
- Me julgou mal, ou viu a jóia em minha mão? O senhor é só mais um hipócrita que não conhece os verdadeiros valores morais, e acha que eles tendem a ser firmados por valores financeiros, não é mesmo? Saiba que eu estou com esse anel sim, mas sou a mesma mulher de sempre! Nunca me vendi e nunca me venderei por dinheiro ou status! – ela quase gritou.  
- Entendo a sua mágoa... E me arrependo sinceramente pelo meu julgamento!  
Draco e Hermione se olharam e o homem continuou.  
- Me digam, como reparar o ocorrido ontem? Eu sinceramente, já não sei o que fazer... – ele disse com dignidade.  
- Apenas não me deixe encontrar com esse Paul de novo. Pelo bem dele! – Draco disse firme. Demonstrando todo o rancor que sentia.  
- Eu quero vê-lo. – Hermione disse séria.  
- O quê? – Draco e o capitão disseram em uníssono.  
- Você não vai se aproximar dele de novo! – Draco disse furioso.  
- Sim, eu vou! Eu **quero** e **preciso** vê-lo! – ela disse com seu tom mandão habitual.  
- Mas porque diabos, quer se aproximar dele? – Draco estava realmente muitíssimo irritado.  
- Você não acha que vou deixá-lo impune depois do que ele fez comigo, não é?  
Um brilho feroz se passou pelos olhos dela e refletiu nos olhos dele.  
- Não sabia que era vingativa Granger. Mas não acabe com ele! Eu ainda não dei a surra que ele merece! –Draco disse sorrindo cúmplice. – Capitão, Pode levar o café! Eu e minha noiva vamos tomá-lo ao sol, juntos com os outros passageiros! – Draco anunciou.  
- Vocês tem certeza? – o capitão perguntou.  
- Claro, não temos nada a temer! E depois do café você me leva até ele! – Hermione disse firme.

*****************************************************************

Hermione se sentiu insegura ao sair do quarto. Mas as mãos firmes de Draco sobre as suas, e o olhar encorajador dele a fez seguir.  
Foi difícil para Hermione encarar as pessoas, afinal o acontecido deveria ter se espalhado pelo navio inteiro. E aquilo já era mais do que constrangedor.  
O sol escaldante levou todos os tripulantes a freqüentarem a piscina. Porém Draco sabia que o comandante tinha reservado a mesa deles. Draco praticamente arrastara uma Hermione de passos vacilantes pelo convés. Olhos curiosos os seguiam. Tão logo se sentaram. Hermione ouviu a voz de Melanie atrás de si.

- Ora, Ora, Ora! Quem eu vejo por aqui! O casal encrenca tomando sol... Pensei que após o episódio de ontem, não veríamos mais a dupla explosiva!  
- Bom dia para você também Melanie! – Draco disse, e ela se sentou ao lado dele sem ser convidada, e Hermione prendeu a respiração.  
- Bom dia pra você _querido_! Oh! – ela fingiu falsamente ver Hermione somente naquele momento. – Oi, Querida! Esta melhor? Soube da surra que levou ontem... – podia-se ver claramente o sorriso diabólico na face da moça.  
- Tenha certeza de que o culpado por isso vai pagar amargamente pelo ocorrido! – Draco disse ríspido.  
- Sim, afinal Draco você não deve ser homem de dividir suas _meretrizes_! – ela disse venenosa e antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Hermione se levantou jogando sua cadeira para trás e pegando Melanie pelo pescoço a fazendo se levantar com um grito de susto.  
- Olha aqui sua vadia! Não ouse me chamar de nomes que servem para você! – Hermione disse feroz  
- Uau! A meretriz quer marcar território, querida tenho certeza de que quando esse cruzeiro acabar, vai ter outras prostitutas no seu lugar.

Hermione bufou de raiva e antes que pudesse ponderar sobre o que ia fazer. Sua mão estava estalada na face branca de Melanie. Uma vez com a palma da mão, e a outra com as costas da mão. O que fez a pedra do anel arranhar profundamente a uma das bochechas da loira, e o sangue escorrer, enquanto ela gritava com a mão onde o corte fino e profundo sangrava.  
- Ai! Olha o que você fez? – a mulher disse chorando.  
- Quando olhar para o espelho e ver essa cicatriz, lembre-se que o que a fez foi o anel de diamantes que ''**eu**'' ganhei do meu ''**amante**''! E não ouse nunca mais me chamar de **meretriz**, ou se quer ousar chegar perto dele de novo! Essa cicatriz será apenas a primeira das muitas que eu vou deixar pelo seu corpo se você se aproximar do Draco mais uma vez! – Hermione disse feroz como Draco nunca havia visto.  
Ela empurrou Melanie no chão, e olhou para Draco. Ele estava de pé preparado para intervir numa possível briga que não aconteceu. E ela continuou displicente, como se não houvesse feito nada.  
- Vamos querido, não estou com apetite para o café nesse momento. Tenho que encontrar o capitão e resolver algumas coisas pendentes. – Hermione falou séria.  
Draco apenas à olhou perplexo e para Melanie no chão. Não sabia o que dizer, na verdade não queria dizer nada. Hermione agira maravilhosamente! Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela e saíram em silencio. Mas logo encontraram o capitão, e Hermione foi logo dizendo:  
- Que bom encontrá-lo, Capitão. Eu quero ver aquele idiota nesse momento! – ela ordenou ao Capitão com bastante calma. Como se falasse a uma criança pirracenta.  
- Tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou surpreso.  
- Claro! E é bom o senhor também não ficar na minha frente! – ela rosnou furiosa agora.  
_É melhor chamar o médico do iate!- o capitão disse discretamente a um de seus tripulantes. Que saiu em busca do profissional.

***************************************************************************

Hermione entrou no quarto pequeno e mal iluminado, parecia uma pequeno depósito vazio. Num dos cantos Paul estava sentado, tinha os joelhos dobrados e apoiava uma das mãos na cabeça.

- Ora! Não sabia que iam me permitir ter visitas íntimas. – ele disse irônico, ao perceber que ela entrara sozinha naquele local, e fechara a porta atrás de si. Hermione apenas o olhou em silêncio. Observou que ele tinha alguns arranhões pelo pescoço e no rosto. Seu lábio estava inchado pela mordida que ela dera. E um dos olhos estava roxo, provavelmente serviço de Draco.  
- Sabe Paul, Dificilmente eu me engano quando eu simpatizo com uma pessoa. Mas você foi uma exceção, eu errei a respeito de você! Errei **feio** Paul! Eu pensei em entrar em contato com você após o cruzeiro. Poderíamos ter sido amigos e quem sabe rolasse algo mais. Ainda bem que descobri a tempo sua verdadeira personalidade.  
- Não sabia que prostitutas faziam essas analises! – ele disse zombeteiro e se levantou.  
-Sim, _prostitutas_ são humanas! E embora eu não seja uma, respeito a opção de cada uma delas. Só lamento que algumas delas tenham que se encontrar e deitar com um ser asqueroso como você.  
- Olha aqui sua vagabunda! – Paul caminhou até ela devagar, mas ela não se abateu e continuou firme – Eu poderia ter te dado o que ele te dá!  
- Não, não poderia não! – ela colocou a mão na frente dele, o mostrando a jóia, ele num sorriso amargo disse:  
- O que é isso? Pagamento por serviços prestados?  
- Na verdade, eu é que estaria em divida com ele por ''prazeres'' prestados. Contudo nossa relação é bem mais ampla do que isso! – ela pensou rápido.  
- Sim! Uma relação do tipo: ele paga e você geme? Sua Vagabunda! – ele cuspiu as palavras com muita raiva. Mas Hermione não se afastou com o passo que ele deu perigosamente em direção a ela. Afinal ela o queria próximo. - Você é uma vadia deliciosa e cheirosa! – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, e quase tocou o rosto dela – E eu não desisti da idéia de te possuir com muitos puxões de cabelo, como uma vagabunda gosta!  
- Claro que não será possível! – ela disse com um sorriso sedutor, que o fez prender a respiração, e ela continuou, já que ele a admirava. – Sabe por quê? Porque vai faltar disposição! – ela disse quando colocou toda a sua força em um dos joelhos e o bateu por entre as pernas dele, o fazendo levar a mão a sua área genital com um gemido de dor. Ele sentia tanta dor que não foi capaz de articular nenhum dos muitos palavrões que lhe vieram a mente. E ela puxou os cabelos dele o forçando a olhá-la. – **Nunca** mais ouse tocar em mim de novo! Hoje estou de bom humor e só bati, da próxima vez eu arranco essa miniatura que você tem no meio das pernas! – ela disse entre os dentes, e o soltou com um empurrão.  
Hermione respirou fundo ajeitou os cabelos e saiu da sala. Draco, o Capitão, e outros ''guarda-costas'' a esperavam ansiosos e atentos, se ele fizesse algo com ela.  
- Pronto querido! Pode conversar com nosso amigo, tenho certeza de que ele espera ansioso sua visita! Mas por favor, não demore eu estou com fome! E não suje a sua camisa de sangue... Cheiro de sangue me dá enjôos! – ela disse fazendo uma careta, e beijou Draco rapidamente na boca, saindo devagar e rebolando. Deixando todos os homens da sala, olhando-a perplexos.

*******************************************************************

Draco entrou no ambiente e fechou a porta atrás de si. Paul ainda se encontrava ajoelhado com a mão entre as pernas praguejando baixinho. Não pode deixar de sorrir baixinho ao vê-lo deitado no chão segurando sua partes baixas.  
_Ela bate pesado, não é mesmo? – pergunta Draco sorrindo.  
_O que quer, loirinha frufru? – pergunta Paul se levantando a muito custo.  
_Eu? Ah, nada. – fala Draco sorrindo divertido. – Quer dizer, além de quebrar sua cara, quase nada.  
_ Só por que agarrei tua prostituta? – pergunta Paul tentando irritar Draco.  
_Vamos deixar claro algumas coisas. – fala Draco imperturbável.  
_ Claro que vamos. – fala Paul arremessando seu corpo para frente, tentando agarrar Draco, mas Draco apenas se desvia e Paul passa direto, como um touro furioso até bater a cabeça na parede. Firmou-se nas pernas e balançou a cabeça, como se fosse clarear as idéias. Quando voltou a olhar para onde Draco estava, a única coisa que viu, foi um punho vindo em sua direção.  
_Primeiro, ela não é uma prostitua. – fala Draco calmo atingindo o olho esquerdo de Paul que recuou com o soco, batendo as costas na parede enquanto soltava um gemido abafado. – Ela só teve um homem até hoje e era o marido dela que morreu! – rosna Draco atingindo o outro olho de Paul com mais um soco, seguido por uma joelhada no queixo dele. - Segundo... – fala Draco desferindo um novo soco, atingindo os rins de Paul que se encolhe todo, tentando amenizar a dor. - ... ela é uma dama. Mas claro que você não sabe o que é isso. Tudo bem que ela sempre teve um péssimo gosto para amigos, mas só isso. Se bobear, ela até casou virgem!  
_Seu... viado. – fala Paul recuperando-se e tentando acertar um soco em Draco que sorri divertido e o atinge com uma joelhada no estomago, fazendo com que Paul se curvasse de dor.  
_Terceiro... ela bate pesado. Mas não tanto quanto eu. – fala Draco chutando novamente o queixo de Paul que caiu no chão. – Eu sei que ela bate pesado. Sei por que ela já me bateu antes. – fala Draco sorrindo ao lembrar do tapa que levou dela ainda em Hogwarts.  
_Seu... bostinha. – fala Paul tentando dar uma rasteira em Draco, mas Draco apenas recua e a rasteira passa no vazio. – Vou matar você e a sua prostituta burrinha! – grita ele jogando-se para frente tentando agarrar as pernas de Draco se desvia do ataque dele.  
_Burrinha? – pergunta Draco agarrando a nuca de Paul com raiva e usando a velocidade do ataque dele, jogou-o contra a parede, com muita força. – Você é um imbecil mesmo. – fala Draco ao ver Paul bater a cabeça na parede e descer para o chão. – Imbecil! Hermione foi uma das melhores alunas que já passou na minha escola! – fala Draco irritado atingindo, com um chute, o joelho esquerdo de Paul. – Ela tem um QI acima de 170! É a única que se aproxima do meu QI! E você a chama de burra?Você sim é um retardado!  
_Vou... te... matar! – rosna Paul levantando-se novamente e pegando uma cadeira, tenta acertar em Draco que recua e vê o golpe de Paul cair no vazio.  
_Acredito que vá. – fala Draco sorrindo de forma debochada ao atingir a mão direita de Paul com um chute e o ver largar a cadeira enquanto aperta a mão que doía. – Vai me matar como? De tédio? – pergunta Draco divertido ao pegar a cadeira e jogá-la num canto da saleta. – Como se atreve a chamar Hermione de Prostituta, seu imbecil?  
_Todas as mulheres são prostituas. – fala Paul enquanto limpava o sangue dos lábios. – Sempre são! Todas são!  
_Além de imbecil é um cretino. Você é um nada! Nunca será nada! Apenas um idiota que gosta de fazer as mulheres sofrerem. Por que um cara que bate numa mulher, só pode ser um Estúpido! Só isso! Mais nada. E quer saber? Vou te fazer experimentar o mesmo que fez as mulheres passaram em suas mãos. – fala Draco sério.  
Sem perda de tempo, atingiu Paul com uma seqüência de socos e chutes, arrancando dentes e quebrando o braço direito dele. Em seguida, chutou o saco dele e quando ele caiu, continuou a chutar. Quando finalmente parou de bater, Paul estava inconsciente e precisando ser internado, com urgência. Sem metade dos dentes e com o rosto deformado pelos golpes sofridos.  
_ Mas não pense que nossa conversa termina assim. Ah, não! Não vai se safar só com uma surra! Tem mais um castigo. – fala Draco sorrindo de forma vingativa. – Já que você acha que todas as mulheres são assim... vamos ver o que pensa quando você se torna uma! – fala Draco pegando um pequeno frasco de poção em sua camisa e virando na boca de Paul, que inconsciente, bebe sem reclamar.  
_ Pronto. – fala Draco divertido. – Vamos ver o que acha das mulheres quando acordar transformada numa mulher. Pena que o efeito dure pouco tempo. – resmunga Draco sorrindo ao guardar o frasco vazio da POÇÃO DE MUDANÇA DE SEXO em sua camisa e bater na porta da cabine que foi aberta. Sorriu e saiu da sala, mas não antes de murmurar um outro feitiço.  
_Como ele está? – pergunta o capitão, parado ao lado de fora da sala, junto com um médico e mais alguns "seguranças".  
_Bem. Muito bem. Conversamos e deixamos tudo claro entre nós. – fala Draco sorrindo. Sabia que dentro de uma hora, a poção iria funcionar. E funcionaria por 72 Horas– Doutor, que tal um drinque? – pergunta Draco sorrindo.  
_Ele precisa de atendimento médico. – fala o médico apontando para Paul que estava desmaiado.  
_ Doutor, um drinque e 1.000 libras? – pergunta Draco sorrindo.  
_Bem... – fala o médico sorrindo e olhando para o relógio e depois para o capitão. – Que coisa!Meu turno ainda não começou! Acho que vou beber algo, mais tarde eu volto!

*******************************************************************

Poucas horas depois, o iate luxuoso, aportara numa bela ilha paradisíaca. Os passageiros deixavam o iate, muitos encantados com a beleza do lugar, e com Hermione e Draco não era diferente. Porém fazia apenas alguns minutos que ele conversara com o capitão. E quando eles desembarcavam, de mãos dadas, ele disse a ela:

- Diga adeus ao Iate. Não vamos voltar com ele.  
- O que? E como vamos voltar então? – ela perguntou incrédula.  
- Eu já estou cheio dessa ''povinho''! – ele disse num tom que a fez lembrar do velho Malfoy da época da escola. – Vamos ficar alguns dias nessa ilha, depois voltaremos por uma chave de portal.  
- Mas Draco... – Ela ia protestar, mas ele a impediu.  
- Não vai me dizer que ia querer se despedir dos amigos que fez no cruzeiro! – ele ironizou e ela não pode deixar de rir.  
- Você é terrível!  
- Sou um sonserino esqueceu? – ele riu gostosamente. – O Paul que o diga! Ele nunca vai descobrir por que ele não ''funciona'' as sextas à noite! – ele disse rindo muito.  
- Você o azarou? Não bastou ter rebentado ele de pancadas? – ela não acreditava como ele se divertia tanto, porém não pode evitar rir com ele.  
_Foi só uma azaraçãozinha. – ele fez uma expressão inocente que contradizia muito as suas ações e suas palavras.-Ah! Duas talvez!Algumas horas como mulher vai resolver o problema de preconceito dele! E uma pequena disfunção erétil, para se lembrar bem que ele te atacou numa sexta- feira!  
_Sexta-feira? Draco que maldade, é o dia da balada!  
_Para ele não vai ser mais!- Draco riu descontrolado e ela o acompanhou.  
_E que historia é essa de mudança de mudança de sexo?- ela perguntou rindo mas sem acreditar na ''maldade'' dele.  
_Nada do que experimentar do que mais se desdenha! Não é mesmo! – ele disse com um sorriso sedutor, afinal eles sabiam que aquelas palavras se referiam a eles também .- Ah! E o capitão mandou pedir desculpas por tudo! E disse que seremos bem-vindos quando quisermos voltar...  
_Será?- ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada num gesto de duvida, e ele apenas a beijou antes de enfim pisarem em terra firme.

*******************************************************************

O dia foi calmo, embora quisessem apreciar a paisagem, passaram boa parte do dia trancados no quarto entregues aos prazeres da carne...

*******************************************************************

Draco a deixou dormindo e resolveu passear pelo pequeno centro comercial da ilha. Achou tudo muito exótico e diferente do mundo com o qual estava acostumado, e no qual crescera. Na manhã seguinte acordaria Hermione cedo para que fizessem aquele mesmo passeio juntos. Olhou muitas coisas, mas um fruto em especial chamou a sua atenção. Era um fruto grande, certamente não caberia em sua mão. Sua casca tinha tons verdes, amarelos e vermelhos. Alguns ainda apresentavam uma parte laranja. A velha senhora que tinha a banca repleta desses frutos, percebeu o interesse dele. E partiu uma das frutas... Ele pode ver a polpa macia e suculenta. Essa era de um amarelo forte e cheiro doce. Draco analisou o fruto, por alguns instantes.

- Pode experimentar meu jovem! – ela ofereceu a ele uma fatia. – Isso é uma manga!  
Draco sorriu e aceitou o agrado, o gosto doce o invadiu. Aquela era uma fruta muito gostosa.  
- Embora possamos comê-la usando uma faca, a melhor opção e come-la usando as mãos e os dentes! Mesmo que se lambuze um pouco! – a senhora contou animada, por poder vender seu produto.  
- Um sorriso malicioso passou pelos lábios umidamente doces de Draco, quando ele pensou: "_A Hermione deve gostar disso! Ou talvez eu goste mais..._"  
- Sim, eu vou experimentar! – ele disse e se pôs a escolher alguns frutos atentamente.

*******************************************************************

Hermione abriu o guarda-roupas, haviam combinado de jantar na sala espaçosa, mas ele deixou um bilhete avisando que sairia:  
"_Mione,___

_Não quis te acordar, você me pareceu cansada! Resolvi dar uma volta... Mas não se preocupe, não vou demorar muito, vou aproveitar e providenciar o jantar. Vista algo confortável como uma camisola, só não fique nua, senão você passara a ser o prato principal.__  
__Beijos, até mais tarde! __  
__Malfoy._"

Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao se lembrar do bilhete que estava no travesseiro dele. Olhou para a gaveta e optou por uma peça que precisava de sua atenção...  
Absolutamente não tinha aquela camisola no inicio daquele cruzeiro. Sabia apenas que acordou com ela depois que Paul atacara. Precisava falar com draco sobre aquilo...

*******************************************************************

Ele preparou a sala de estar, para jantarem ali mesmo, sentados no carpete, a mesa de centro serviria para colocar os alimentos. Nenhum dos dois tiveram que cozinhar, um restaurante entregara a domicilio tudo que precisavam.  
Ele estava no banho, e quando chegou a sala, trajando suas ''habituais'' roupas havaianas, ela estava distraída e não o viu chegar. Ela arrumava delicadamente um arranjo de flores na pequena mesa.

- Você fica muito sexy de vermelho! – ele brincou a admirando encostado no patamar da porta.  
Ela sorriu e o admirou.  
- Nunca gostei muito dessa cor. Acho que é muito... – ela pareceu pensar nas palavras – Quente pra mim.  
- Então combina perfeitamente. Por que você ''**é**''! – ele frisou a letra. – Muito quente!  
Ela sorriu e caminhou até ele. Por um momento ela se perguntou como conseguia se sentir tão à vontade com ele agora. Era tão fácil gostar dele, tão fácil se encantar e ele tinha o gosto tão bom... Ela se permitiu entregar-se àquele momento. E ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios dele e encostar, apenas num leve roçar

- De onde surgiu essa camisola vermelha? – ela perguntou em quanto distribuía beijos nos lábios e pescoço dele.  
- Ela sempre foi sua, só não era vermelha. Ela mudou de cor quando eu cuidei de você, naquela noite... – ele contou apertando o corpo macio contra o seu.  
- Como assim? Como você me curou? – ela perguntou interessada.  
- Foi um ritual que aprendi com minha mãe. – ele contou e ela o encarou séria. – Calma, não usei você em nenhum ritual de magia negra! – ele riu. – É apenas algo de família... Da família da minha mãe. Ela o usava sempre quando meu pai voltava de alguma batalha! – ele suspirou – O fato da camisola ter mudado de cor, eu não faço nem idéia do porque isso aconteceu, a única que poderia nos responder era a minha mãe... Mas... – ele suspirou novamente ficando triste por um momento.  
- Eu gostaria de ter visto... – ela disse pensativa.  
- Se você estivesse acordada, não faria efeito! Eu apenas dei um banho de rosa em você, e murmurei os feitiços certos. – ele disse humilde, e ela o encarou, devia ser a primeira vez que ele era humilde na vida, mas ela optou por apenas ouvi-lo. – Nunca tinha realizado ele antes. Mas fiquei feliz com o resultado. – ele disse feliz.  
- É... – ela o abraçou terna em agradecimento. – Eu posso até imaginar as manchas roxas e as dores que eu teria espalhadas pelo corpo.  
- Ah, nem me lembre! Doeu em mim te ver machucada... – ele sussurrou enquanto a apertava em seus braços, mais uma vez. – Hermione você não imagina o que eu senti... Foi um aperto no peito, sabe? Um frio na barriga! Era como se a dor que sentiu estivesse em mim. – ele revelou.  
Ela suspirou fundo, não estava esperando algo como aquilo, e não achou ação melhor do que beijá-lo nos lábios e dizer:  
- Mas está tudo bem, você cuidou de mim... É o que importa! – ela disse suave, e o beijou mais uma vez, enquanto sentia as mãos dele deslizarem pela barra da camisola e subindo sensualmente. E ela não pode negar um gemido de antecipação, enquanto era despida.  
- Você não disse que se eu viesse vestida não correria riscos? Eu pensei que fossemos jantar! – ela fingiu reclamar.  
- Eu mudei de idéia! – ele disse mordendo suavemente a base do pescoço dela, a admirando trajando só uma minúscula calcinha branca.  
- E por que você me apareceu aqui vestido assim? – ela perguntou zombeteira.  
- Para que você tenha o trabalho de me despir! – ele disse e ambos riram gostosamente.  
- Adoro fazer isso!  
- Vem cá, tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar...

*******************************************************************


	11. Doce Paraíso

Cap.11 : Doce Paraíso

**pop - Hungry Eyes**

Eles se sentaram na sala, Draco afastou a mesa de centro para que tivessem espaço, ele estava sentado com as pernas abertas e ela sentada entre elas, mantendo as pernas encima dele como se o enlaçasse pela cintura.

_ O que você vai me mostrar?  
_ Isso? – ele disse e, com um feitiço, um cesto com mangas surgiu levitando da cozinha.  
_ O que é isso? – ela perguntou, curiosa, quando ele pegou o pequeno cesto e colocou ao lado deles.  
_ Uma fruta tropical!  
_ Hum! – Hermione sentiu água na boca quando ele partiu a fruta e mostrou a ela. – Isso parece saboroso! – Ele colocou a parte da manga que ainda estava com o caroço no cesto e colocou na boca o outro pedaço, mordendo um bom pedaço da polpa macia, porém, a casca ainda ficou intacta embora estivesse com a marca dos dentes dele.

_ Hum! – foi a vez dele gemer. – Muito bom!  
_ Me dá? – Hermione pediu como uma garotinha de cinco anos e estendeu a mão para pegar, mas ele foi mais ágil e levantou o braço, deixando o fruto longe do alcance dela.  
_Você quer? – ele perguntou, malicioso, enquanto oferecia seus lábios a ela, ela provou o sabor da fruta que estava ali.  
_ Ah! Assim não vale! – ela reclamou, gostou do sabor e queria mais.  
_ Feche os olhos! – ele ordenou, ela pensou seriamente em não obedecer, mas cedeu e fechou os olhos e gemeu ao o sentir passar a fruta por toda extensão do queixo dela.  
_ O que você está fazendo?  
_ Você não sabe? Sabe tudo! Fique quieta e relaxa! – ele disse, num tom brincalhão e passou a língua por toda a extensão do queixo dela que estava lambuzado. Draco literalmente chupava, certamente o rosto dela ficaria vermelho, mas a carícia era suavizada pelo suco da fruta que estava na pele dela.  
_ Você é um covarde Draco Malfoy!  
_ Sempre fui! – ele disse divertido e pegou a fruta, novamente lambuzando agora o próprio queixo e pescoço. Ela não pode deixar de rir, ao notar a brincadeira. Ele parecia um bebê o fazendo. Porém, ela não se fez de rogada, e passou a língua pelo queixo dele aderindo à brincadeira!  
_ Putz! Isso dá um tesão danado! – ele fingiu reclamar e ela riu.  
_ Sim! Dá! – Draco pegou a outra fruta inteira e colocou a frente dela.  
_ Pode provar!  
_ Pode partir!  
_ Não!  
_ Como não? Ora! Para de maldade! – ela fez menção de pegar a faca, mas ele a impediu.  
_ Nananinanão! Morde! – ele ordenou.  
_ Morder? – ela perguntou, com uma expressão de quem duvidava se aquela era uma boa idéia. O loiro fez uma expressão impaciente, puxou a fruta que estava na mão dele e mordeu. O barulho que ouviu foi delicioso, e o suco invadiu a sua boca, e ela teve que sugar forte, fazendo um barulho típico para evitar derramar muito do liquido espesso e doce e ele gemeu agoniado.  
_ Hum! É... muito... bom! – ela disse, sorrindo para ele, ainda de boca cheia e o rosto lambuzado – Experimente! – foi a vez de ele levar a fruta a boca, porém ele não mordeu, apenas deu uma leve mordida para segurar a casca entre os dentes, e puxar, descascando a fruta. Ela entendeu e imitou o gesto, segurando a fruta entre eles na altura de seus lábios, e ordenou com uma voz rouca:  
_ Chupa! – Hermione corou violentamente e ele riu – A fruta Mione! A fruta!  
_ Ai! Draco assim você me deixa com vergonha!  
_ Tudo bem! Pode fingir que "ela" sou eu! – ele disse, lindo e passando a língua pelos próprios lábios.  
_ O que? – ela quase gritou.  
_ Bem... – ele se desconcertou por um momento – Assim! – ele fez uma demonstração chupando o fruto com gosto – Gostoso! – ele murmurou enquanto ela o olhava atônita, sem acreditar no que via – Viu só? Eu pensei que era você! – ele disse, com uma cara safado.  
_ Pervertido! – ela disse, com rosto afogueado.  
_ Sim, e você também! Vamos o que está esperando? Chupe! Está muito bom! – Draco a olhava atento, e a viu levar a manga aos lábios e chupar sensualmente, enquanto ela o olhava provocativamente. Ele gemeu e sentiu seu membro pulsar violentamente e não pode evitar murmurar "_gostosa!_"

Ela apenas sorriu e chupou a fruta que estava nas mãos dele com gosto. Draco não podia apenas olhar, queria compartilhar aquela doçura com ela. E uniu a sua boca ao outro lado da fruta, permaneceram ali, como se, se beijassem, porém a fruta estava entre eles sendo consumida com luxúria. Mantiveram os olhos abertos, olhando nos olhos um do outro, naquele olhares era possível se perder, o sabor doce os envolvia, a fruta pingava entre eles, deixando ambos melados, o som produzido pelas suas bocas e pelo caldo da fruta nelas, era para lá de excitante!

Foi ele que não resistiu, fechou os olhos, ou a tomaria ali naquele momento, ele precisava se concentrar, e olhando nos olhos castanhos não dava. O calor naquela sala parecia aumentar à medida que a polpa da fruta diminuía, e os lábios de ambos ficavam mais próximos. Os dois tinham os olhos fechados... Ela passou os lábios sobre a fruta a fim de trazer mais daquele suco para a sua boca, porem o tocou estava quente! Muito mais quente do que a polpa laranjada que pretendia, ela abriu os olhos assustada. Draco deixara o caroço escorregar de suas mãos, e suas bocas se encontraram como se a fruta ainda estivesse lá. Ele também abriu os olhos tão assustado quanto ela, não era a sua intenção soltar, mas aconteceu, estava muito envolvido com as sensações que sentia naquele momento.

Olharam-se, por alguns instantes, e depois fecharam os olhos se entregando aquele contato. Com certeza aquele era um beijo diferente e único! Embora suas línguas se enroscassem com luxúria, gemiam um dentro da boca do outro, Hermione não agüentava mais, e enlaço se no pescoço dele, unindo seus corpos. E Draco a segurou firme suas mãos sujando as costas dela. Ela desceu a boca pelo pescoço dele, e continuou beijando.

Draco sem abrir os olhos e interromper o beijo pegou outra parte da manga no cesto, ela percebeu o movimento e o encarou.

_ Deita! – ele ordenou.  
_ Para quê? – ela perguntou ofegante, não queria parar de beijá-lo. Na verdade, ela queria que ele entrasse dentro dela e... desse fim aquele tesão que a consumia – O que vai fazer?  
_ Deita! – ele insistiu e se movimentou enquanto ela deitava totalmente submissa a ele.

Ele deu um sorriso típico de vitória, e levou a manga em suas mãos a uma altura razoável dos seios dela, e espremeu a fruta, fazendo todo o suco cair em cima dos seios dela, que deu um gemido forte, mas nem ela sabia se era de protesto ou aceitação. Draco sorriu triunfante de novo com o gemido dela, e soltou a fruta, em algum lugar. Estava louco para beijar a pele dela. O contraste do tom laranja com a pele alva dos seios! Os bicos rosados ainda mais túrgidos com o contato da fruta.

Ele segurou um enquanto beijava o outro. Seus dentes deslizaram por toda a extensão de um dos seios, enquanto a sua língua buscava regatar os vestígios da fruta que estava sobre eles. A ela só restou gemer, e segurar firme os cabelos dele enquanto ele a dava aquele prazer, sentia a sua intimidade num estado de excitação incrível! E ela gritou ao sentir que gozaria, com aqueles beijos e mordidas em seus seios.

_ Draco! Seu filho da p****! – ela gritou totalmente maluca com as caricias dele. Ele riu, e a livrou rapidamente da calcinha e da sua cueca, que ainda impedia uma aproximação maior.  
_ Calma! Doçura! Não precisa brigar! – ele disse zombeteiro e mergulhou para dentro dela, num gesto único, que o fez gritar ao sentir-se envolvido por aquele ambiente, quente, macio e apertado. O casal se moveu numa sincronia harmoniosa, por vários minutos, ele sobre ela, a olhando nos olhos, e ela segurando o rosto dele, enquanto ele apoiava as mãos nos carpete evitando deixar muito peso sobre ela.  
_ Me abraça! – ela pediu com um grito estrangulado quando percebeu que chegaria ao clímax.

Foi a vez de ele obedecer, e abraçá-la com força, enterrando a cabeça nos cabelos dela, mas sem deixar de estocá-la com força. O clímax veio junto para os dois, se unindo ao grito de satisfação emitido por ambos. Draco sentia seu corpo tremer violentamente sobre o dela, suas pernas estavam bambas, de tanto prazer, seu peito unira-se aos seios dela, lambuzando ainda mais os dois naquele momento e o atrito dos corpos suados e melados era a melhor sensação que já experimentara.

Hermione respirava com a boca aberta, não conseguia acreditar que ela gritara tão alto, ao sentir o ápice! Nunca se passara no seu sonho mais louco, estar assim com o Malfoy! Melados e extasiados, ele a abraçou carinhosamente, nenhum dos dois tinham forças para se mover, ou dizer alguma coisa...

******************************************************************************************

Chegaram ao banheiro, com passos trôpegos, entre beijos fervorosos. Draco abriu o chuveiro e a arrastou para debaixo da ducha morna! Beijaram-se ali por muitos minutos. A água os livrando dos resíduos de manga e sexo, que estavam impregnados na pele de ambos. Brincaram vários minutos com o sabonete deslizando pelos corpos de ambos, enquanto se beijavam...

_ Ah, Hermione! Assim você me mata! – ele disse enquanto ela beijando o pescoço dele de maneira sensual. Draco desligou o chuveiro, e ela continuou ali, agarrada ao corpo dele, como se precisasse sentir o cheiro da pele dele para sobreviver. Continuou a beijar seu pescoço com fervor e a dar leves mordidas.

Ela se abaixava sensualmente, e ele sorriu malicioso, sabia que ela estava querendo um segundo round, e daquela maneira ele não resistiria! Puxa! Ela era insaciável? Depois do que viveram na sala imaginou que fosse querer ficar sem sexo durante um mês inteiro! Ele pensou rindo enquanto a boca hábil o acariciava muito perigosamente.

Ele gemeu quando ela brincou com seu membro que já demonstrava aceitar bem as carícias. Ela fazia movimento devagar com as mãos, num vai e vem suave, e o olhava com uma expressão que ele não conhecia! Ela fazia uma cara do tipo eu estou adorando isso! Ele não pode deixar de elogiar...  
_ Gostosa! Me diga em que esta pensando?  
_ Eu vou acabar com você Draco! – ela disse seria, mas depois deu um sorriso muito safado.

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa mas não pode, pois ela o cobriu com seus lábios, o fazendo gemer. Ela fazia movimentos lentos unindo a suas mãos a sua boca, era uma caricia ousada e gentil. Mas para ele era uma tortura, enquanto ela se sentia muito satisfeita de ver o corpo dele crescer em suas mas e seus lábios. Levaram aquilo adiante até que ele não agüentava mais, segurava a cabeça dela lentamente a incitando, não a forçando a manter seus movimentos mais freqüentes e profundos, mas ela parecia gostar e continuava o provocando.

_ Hermione, pára! Não vou conseguir mais por muito tempo! – ele disse agoniado – Por favor! – ele pediu com um tom que parecia mais uma suplica para que continuasse. Mas ela parou e o encarou por alguns instantes, porem suas mãos continuavam os movimentos ritmados.  
_ O que foi? – ela perguntou inocentemente, mas tinhas os lábios úmidos e inchados, numa perfeita encarnação do demônio! Demônio que seduz! Demônio que manipula...  
_ Droga! Mione, você sabe bem o que vai acontecer se continuar! Não quero fazer isso com você! – ele disse pesaroso, mas ela continuou o olhando com aquele ar ''diabólico'' e sedutor.  
_ Por que? – ela perguntou passando as língua nos lábios sensualmente , ele gemeu alto.  
_ Ah! Mione! O que eu faço com você?  
_ Goza para mim! – ela disse sorrindo  
_ Mas... – ele parecia confuso, tinha receio do que ela acharia, mas naquele momento não conseguia pensar, ou agira, seu corpo ansiava pela boca dela.  
_ Cala a boca Malfoy! – ela disse e o continuou suas caricia, ela estava tão excitada como ele, os gemidos dele refletiam nos seus ouvidos como, o seu próprio prazer. Mas foi Draco quem gritou ao sentir o ápice, um grito rouco, vindo do fundo de seu ser, como aquele gozo, que ela ''extraíra ''dele, enquanto ele pensava não ser capaz de mais aquela noite...

*****************************************************************************************

O jantar foi completamente esquecido, pois o banho que tomaram juntos demorou demasiadamente, e quando terminaram, caíram na cama e adormeceram quase instantaneamente, afinal, era preciso deixar forças para quando acordassem de madrugada...

******************************************************************************************

Hermione se arrumou satisfeita, depois do banho se perfumou e se penteou, aqueles dois dias na praia, estava um verdadeiro paraíso, nunca imagina Draco tão doce, tão carinhos, ele era tudo de bom, era tudo que ela queria, era tudo que Rony tinha sido! Era melhor parar de pensar nele, se bem que, as lembranças dele estavam cada vez menos freqüentes. A culpa já não atormentava muito. Culpa não era um sentimento que prevalecia a felicidade que estava vivendo ao lado de Draco. Escolheu um top vermelho, já que aquela era a cor deles. A saia era apenas algo típico havaiano, prendeu os cabelos de um lado, usando um arranjo de flor. Olhou-se no espelho, passou um brilho, claro com sabor de chocolate que ele tanto gostava, calçou as sandálias baixas, e saiu.

A noite estava linda, ela a admirou por instantes, e saiu em direção ao Lual. Apreciou a decoração, estava tudo muito colorido, tudo muito bonito, com seu estilo havaiano. Caminhou um pouco sozinha, _onde será que ele estava?_ Sentia-se boba, como uma adolescente. Tinha saudades dele! Como podia se passaram a tarde juntos, fazendo amor pela praia, e brincando como crianças? Ela sorriu de si mesmo. Eles só tinham combinado de ir na frente, alegando que ela demoraria de mais. Caminhou entre as pessoas alegre e sorridente. Até que o avistou. E não entendeu o que estava acontecendo...

Ele estava sobre um pequeno palco improvisado, e sorriu ao vê-la, ele tinha um violão numa das mãos, e ela sorriu em respostas.

**Rufus Wainright - Hallelujah**

Draco prendeu a respiração. Ela estava divina. Parecia que havia acabado de sair da escola, realmente boas horas na cama definitivamente fizeram bem a ela. Ele respirou fundo, nunca havia feito quilo antes, não era algo que um sonserino faria, mas ele se sentia imensamente feliz, como nunca sentira em sua vida e por isso se arriscaria daquela maneira. Ele mandou um beijo no ar para ela, e ela sorriu encabulada. E desviou o olhar! Ora! Draco Malfoy agindo como um trouxa apaixonado! Ele sorriu para si mesmo dessa vez e se sentou num pequeno banco se preparando para a sua apresentação. Ir na frente dela, tinha sido um pretexto para preparar a surpresa que tivera idéia de fazer a ela aquela tarde.

Seus dedos começaram a dedilhar o violão com carinho, como se ali tivesse a mais suave e especial mulher. Era como se ali estivesse Hermione! Sua voz invadiu o ambiente. Muitas mulheres deram gritinhos histéricos quando a voz profunda tomou conta do ambiente. A melodia era triste, e a voz dele acompanhava docemente os acordes do violão a sua mãos. Ele dava o melhor de si, para que a canção tocasse profundamente, as pessoas à volta se silenciaram, de modo que apenas a voz dele, se sobressaia, sobre o som do violão e do barulho do mar.

Hermione o olhava, o ouvia, seus olhos estavam espelhando a dor de sua alma... Ele estava lindo! Em sua camisa ridiculamente estampada, mas que combinava com a decoração. Os cabelos loiros revoltos, os lábios que ela sabia beijar tão bem, os dedos carinhosos dedilhando o violão...

Sua mente vagou por outros tempos, e ela pode ver o ruivo ali, lhe sorrindo e cantando aquela mesma canção. Tão bem quanto Draco fazia naquele momento.

***Flash back***

__

_Ronald estava lindo, não tinha a face e as orelhas vermelhas como se esperava, ele lhe cantava e sorria alegremente, jamais faria aquilo de novo. Não que não a amasse e que ela não merecesse, mas aquele tipo de declaração era um tipo das coisas que acontecia apenas uma vez na vida. ___

_Ele balançava suas madeixas vermelhas com empolgação, demonstrando toda a sua sensibilidade, seus dedos dedilhavam o violão com tanto empenho e destreza que ela invejou o instrumento. A voz rouca penetrando em sua mente, e ele a pensava somente: Mérlin! Eu nunca mais serei feliz dessa maneira! ___

_Rony a olhou nos olhos enquanto cantava, e ela deixou uma lágrima rolar naquele instante e ele sorriu enquanto dia: Hallelujah..._

****Fim do Flash***

Mas não era ele ali, ela podia sentir as lágrimas em sua face, e ele continuava cantando, cantando a própria dor dela. Draco a olhou nos olhos, mas uma sombra enorme estava ali, e ele soube que algo estava errado. Mesmo assim, abaixou a cabeça, dando a sua atenção ao violão, seu coração batendo ferozmente. Porém quando ele olhou novamente par onde ela deveria estar não a encontrou. Ela não estava mais lá.

A canção acabou rapidamente, mas ele ignorou os aplausos e felicitações, e correu para onde ela provavelmente tivesse ido. Precisava encontrá-la e saber o que acontecia. A encontrou minutos depois ajoelhada na paria, seus soluços poderia ser ouvido de longe. Ele se aproximou sem pestanejar, porém antes de a tocá-la ela gritou:

_ Saí daqui! Se afaste de mim!  
_ Mione, o que houve? – ele perguntou temeroso  
_ Sai daqui eu quero ficar sozinha! Saí! – ela gritou descontrolada.  
_ Não vou te deixar sozinha!  
_ Eu vou ficar sozinha Draco! Eu sempre fico sozinha! – ela disse sem ter coragem de encará-lo, mas depois se jogou nos braços dele com rapidez e chorou. Chorou por Rony, chorou por ela, chorou por Draco, e pelo filho que eles teriam.

Ele esperou pacientemente que a crise de choro passasse, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, e estava apreensivo, mas esperou que ela se acalmasse.

_ Hermione, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou calmo, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela que estavam em seu peito. Ela soluçou e tentou responder, mas não conseguia – Vem cá! – ele chamou e ela seguiu o que ele pedia, ele se sentou na areia branca, e ela sé sentou no colo dele, como uma criança carente. Draco nunca imaginara a ver chorando daquela maneira! Ela soluçava e se agarrava a ele como se tivesse medo.

_ Por Mérlin, Mione! Me diga o que aconteceu?  
_ Você cantou! – ela disse entre soluços.  
_ Cantei? Foi a música não foi? Perdoe-me eu não queria te fazer chorar!  
_ O Rony cantou essa música pra mim, num Lual, como esse – ela disse entre soluços e ele suspirou fundo.  
_ Eu não sabia! – ele disse pesaroso, sabia que lembrar o Weasley era algo pesaroso pra ela. E ele desejou por um momento que ele não tivesse morrido e que Draco e ela fossem um casal feliz e que ela não estivesse ali chorando por ele...  
_ Tudo bem, é só que... me emocionou e...  
_ Você sentiu saudades dele, não foi? – ele perguntou um tanto enciumado. Como poderia sentir ciúmes de um homem morto? Talvez, porque sabia que ela jamais o amaria daquela forma. E isso doía! _Draco! Draco! Draco! É um contrato! Esqueça! Ela não tem que te amar!_ Ele se repreendeu mentalmente.  
_ Muita! Muita! – ela disse chorando ainda.  
_ Desculpe não queria te fazer lembrar dele.  
_ Então me faça esquecer!  
_ O que? – ele pareceu não entender, e se afastou dela para ver o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.  
_ Por favor, me tire essa dor! Essa dor que está em mim há tanto tempo desde que ele se foi! – ela pediu doce, ele não conseguiria negar.  
_ Vou te levar pra casa!  
_ Não! Ame-me aqui! Que a lua testemunhe essa união!

Draco engasgou, em sua mente a frase **EU TE AMO** ecoava sem parar, mas ela morreu em seus lábios, seu coração bateu descompassado! Nunca sentira aquilo antes. Percebia que estava cada vez mais apegado a ela, ao jeito mandão! Ou ao jeito sensível de encarar tudo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas! Ou até mesmo ao espírito forte, que encarou Melanie e deixou sua marca! Ou a atitude fria com que encarara seu agressor!

Não costumava ouvir ou dizer a frase eu te amo, e almejá-la ouvir de Hermione era pretensão demais! Querer dizê-la nas atuais circunstâncias era quase mortal! Ela poderia odia-lo como antes pela ousadia. Mas ele não suportaria ver o ódio nos olhos dela de novo! Ou o medo, que ela tinha dele no inicio. Não poria a perder o que conseguira! Não perderia aquela mulher! Não antes de cumprirem os contratos!

******************************************************************************************

Hermione olhava para Draco. Estavam deitados na areia. Suas lágrimas já não rolavam mais. Ela fechou os olhos e se perdeu nos beijos dele! Nunca se sentira tão segura e tão bem, desde que Ronald se fora. De repente Draco se tornara um bálsamo na vida de solidão e dor que ela levava! Gostava dele muito mais do que imaginava, ele era deliciosamente arrogante, atrevido, chato, gostoso, interessante, e fora o quanto era bom de cama. Poderia passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele que não se importaria! Mas ele não queria! Ele queria apenas um herdeiro que fosse gerado naturalmente. E ela estava ali para isso! E faria aquilo! Realizaria o sonho dele, mesmo que para isso os seus ficasse ainda mais destruídos!

O ato de amor dessa vez foi doce, calmo, as estrelas enfeitavam seus desejos, e a lua parecia os observar. Acordaram... O sol estava nascendo. Abraçados viram o nascer do sol em tons alaranjados... se vestiram e foram para casa caminhando lentamente de mãos dadas!

*****************************************************

Paraíso... aqueles dias, eram assim, um eterno e doce paraíso! Passeios de mãos dadas pela manhã e ao final da tarde. Bebidas tropicais, com o mesmo canudinho! Danças sensuais e de ritmos calientes, nas noites ao luar! Amor nas águas quentes e agitadas do mar! Noites quentes... e cheias de prazer!

*****************************************************

Hermione estava deitada na praia de bruços, Draco estava a seu lado, um dos cotovelos apoiados do chão e a mão na sua cabeça, enquanto a outra passeava pelo quadril dela, onde o nome da escola de magia que freqüentaram se mostrava elegantemente nas curvas dela. E ele suspirou.

_ De onde tirou essa idéia de tatuar o nome da nossa escola bem aqui! – ele perguntou enquanto os dedos dele vagavam lentamente sobre a tatuagem. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar. Já se sentia mais a vontade em falar do passado, Draco lhe passava uma certa confiança.  
_ Um dia, a Gina e eu estávamos na praia com os rapazes, ai, pensamos em algo que fosse surpreendê-los. Foi muito divertido, pensamos em colocar os nomes deles, mas depois queríamos algo de impacto, a Gina fez a dela na barriga, bem próximo a pélvis, compramos biquínis minúsculos, os dois estavam na praia tomando sol lado a lado, quando chegamos, os olhos dos dois quase saíram nas órbitas ao ver a Gina – ela sorriu ao lembrar e ele riu também imaginando a cara de ambos – O Rony ficou muito bravo, e disse que se a Gina não fosse responsabilidade de Harry ela ia ver, ia ter que esconder aquela pouca vergonha! Já Harry riu e disse que ela estava muito gostosa!  
_ Posso até imaginar o Potter dizendo algo assim – ele se divertiu.  
_ Naquele momento eu me virei e mostrei a minha! Achei que o Rony ia enfartar naquele instante. – ela riu. – O Harry ficou de boca aberta e soltou um: _Mioneeeeeeeeee?_ a Gina e eu rimos, o Rony se levantou tremendo e me pegou pelo braço, e me levou para o quarto do hotel. Brigamos para caramba, até que ele admitiu que estava muito lindo e que todos os homens iam me olhar. Era ciúmes. Ele disse: _Você viu a cara do Harry? Até ele Mione, fez cara de tarado! E ai? _- eu... – o sorriso dela morreu nos lábios e ela hesitou continuar – Eu o beijei, e... Nós não voltamos para a praia aquele dia, ou no local à noite! Fizemos amor até a exaustão. – ela disse com um suspiro. Draco a olhou, e sentiu a dor dela.  
_ Vocês eram um casal bonito! Pensei que fossem envelhecer juntos! – ele disse sincero.  
_ Sim a sangue-ruim e o pobretão! Sim nos dávamos bem, só que ele sempre foi muito ciumento.  
_ Ele tinha razão. Eu no lugar dele também teria.

Hermione o encarou seria, como se fosse desvendar os mistérios daqueles olhos cinzas. Mas os segredos deles eram profundos demais, ela nunca descobriria. Precisava parar de falar asneiras... Não era amor! Não podia ser! Não eram ciúmes! Não podia ser!

Hermione subiu encima dele, e o beijou, até que ele estivesse completamente excitado. Sorriu maliciosa quando levou as mãos entre eles e notou o membro duro, essa era a maior vantagem de estar numa praia deserta: poderiam ficar nus e recomeçar a brincadeira preferida dos dois!

Draco deitou de costas, e a viu montar nele, podia apenas visualizar as costas delicada, os cabelos longos espalhados nela, suas curvas voluptuosas, e a tatuagem, maldita tatuagem! Ele sorriu ao sentá-la descendo devagar ao obrigando a penetrá-la. Hermione virou a cabeça para vê-lo. O loiro estava com a face vermelha e uma expressão de dor. Ela riu debochada e abaixou mais um pouco, mas não conseguiu abaixar sobre ele. Pois doía! E ela gemeu!

_ Mione! – ele gemeu em êxtase.  
_ Draco...

Ela continuou se movendo sensualmente, embora sentisse mais dolorida do que o normal. Era como se ele estivesse mais presente dentro de si do que as outras vezes, ou se seu corpo estivesse extremamente sensível. O que não era de se estranhar devido ao grande tempo que passavam na cama.

_ Mione! Tá doendo? – ele perguntou preocupado enquanto acariciava as costas dela, seus dedos deslizando sobre a tatuagem enquanto ela estava suspensa sobre ele, gemendo baixinho como se criasse coragem para abaixar e completar a penetração.  
_ Tá diferente! Ai! – ela tentou se abaixar mais uma vez, mas não pode de novo!  
_ Podemos parar! – ele sugeriu gentil.  
_ Não! – ela gritou e ofegou mais uma vez. Desceu de vagar o ouvindo gemer, rebolou um pouco. Mas desistiu logo. – Vem por cima! – ela pediu transtornada, tinha desejo, mas seu corpo estava estranho. Ela se levantou e se deitou ao lado dele que não perdeu tempo, deitou-se sobre ela que já o esperava de pernas abertas.

Primeiro ele a beijou ainda mais os lábios, sondou a intimidade dela com os dedos, estava úmida e preparada. Ele penetrou devagar, só um pouco e ela gemeu se agarrando a ele.

_ Mi! Se quiser parar!  
_ Não! Eu não quero parar... é só que ta meio dolorido, mas ta ótimo! – ela lhe sorriu maliciosa – Apenas seja carinhoso comigo, sim!

Ele não respondeu apenas fez! Fez amor com ela devagar, calmo, como raramente acontecia. Eles eram mais movidos pela loucura, mas dessa vez eles prestavam atenção, principalmente ele, que estava cada vez mais atento a cada gesto, a cada expressão dela. Que denunciasse dor além do prazer. Aquilo era novo para ambos. Depois do clímax...

_Você sentiu isso?- ela disse ofegante.  
_Senti! Eu machuquei você? – ele perguntou preocupado, mas também ofegando.  
_ Não... está tudo bem...  
_ Tem certeza? Não quero que você fique doente... – tenta dizer Draco, mas Hermione o interrompe dizendo...  
_ Já disse que está tudo bem! – ela diz um tanto irritada. Hermione levantou-se como se quisesse organizar as idéias... E Draco confuso, jogando-se para trás na cama.  
_ Hermione, escuta! Eu senti, eu te machuquei!  
_ Não Draco! Já te disse que não! Só que foi dolorido! E eu não sei porquê! – ela disse a contragosto, mas tinha que admitir, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
_ Será que... – ele não pode terminar de dizer – Nós vamos voltar pra casa amanhã, e você vai ao medibruxo.

Ela o olhou atônita, será que ele não cansaria de mandar e desmandar nas decisões dela?

_ Ah! Sim! E o que eu digo ao medibruxo? – ela perguntou irritada e saindo de perto dele – Oi! Sou Hermione Jane Granger. Meu ''amante'' e eu fizemos sexo até a exaustão e acho que tiramos alguma coisa no lugar, por que agora está doendo! Ah! Me poupe! – ela disse entediada começando a se vestir.  
_ Não precisa ser tão amarga! Diremos a verdade, que fizemos sexo em demasia com o intuito de que engravidasse. E você não se sentiu bem, durante as ultimas relações. Então ele vai descobrir se está grávida ou não.  
_ Eu não estou grávida!  
_ Como pode ter certeza?  
_ Eu não tenho! – ela disse demonstrando toda a sua frustração e não conseguindo evitar as lagrimas que teimavam em sair em seus olhos. Porque ela tinha que chorar? Por quê? O que está acontecendo com ela? Não era possível seu humor oscilar dessa maneira? Draco se levantou sem entender, vestiu a calça do pijama, e caminhou até ela. A abraçando com carinho.  
_ Calma! Eu vou te levar pra casa, está bem? 


	12. De volta pra casa

Capitulo 12- De volta para Casa

Naquela manhã, Draco já estava pronto para a viagem e ela ainda dormia. Ele foi até a castanha e a observou. Quem a visse assim, jamais imaginaria do que ela era capaz. Principalmente capaz de mostrar-se uma exima amante! Com um suspiro, desviou seu olhar para a barriga lisa, não esperava que já demonstrasse se ela estaria grávida ou não.  
Mas suspirou mais uma vez, imaginando se seu herdeiro já estaria ali. Deslizou a mão devagar, pela pele dourada daquela região. Acariciou bem a marca do biquíni que divisava a área dourada da pele lisa e muito clara.

_Acorda dorminhoca! É hora de partir!- ele chamou e ela resmungou algo que ele não pudera compreender.- Acorda dorminhoca! Hermione!

_Ah! Não! Não! Não vou trabalhar hoje! Não Rony! - ele congelou ao ouvir os murmúrios dela.  
_Fica aqui comigo Ron! Vem, vamos dormir só mais um pouquinho!- ela chamou manhosa, perdida em seus sonhos.

Draco a olhou perplexo, ela ainda amava o Weasley! Ela vivia por ele! _"Nem com um filho meu em seu ventre ela o esquece!" _

Ele sentiu seu coração disparar. Porque doía? Era um contrato não era? Então porque sentiu aquele aperto no peito? Ela nunca o amaria! Nunca!...

Hermione acordou sozinha, se espreguiçou languidamente entre os lençóis. Dormira tão pesado que não vira Draco se levantar. Olhou no relógio, faltavam menos de uma hora para saírem. Porque ele não a acordara? Levantou-se rápido. Tomou um banho, e se vestiu. Não sabia onde Draco estava, saiu pela porta da frente e pode avistá-lo sentado em uma grande pedra, observando o mar.  
Caminhou até ele, já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que algo não ia bem, ele tinha um olhar distante, perdido!

_Oi! Porque não me acordou? Fiquei procurando você!

_Encontrou!- ele disse seco sem encará-la. Sabia que provavelmente ela estava linda com seus cabelos ao vento, e os lábios cobertos pela textura aveludada e brilhante de um gloss labial, que ela sempre usava.

Draco! O que foi? Vamos nos atrasar!- ela tentou fazer com que ele a olhasse, mas ele continuou quieto.  
_Você estava dormindo!  
_Desculpe não sei o que deu em mim! Dormi demais!  
_Se sente melhor?  
_Eu não tenho nada Draco! Foi só... –ela não soube o que dizer -...Uma coisa passageira!

_Tudo bem! Vamos então?- ele se levantou sem olhá-la.  
_Draco olha pra mim! – ela pediu e ele a olhou, _"realmente ela está linda" _Pensa o loiro.  
O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou tão inocente, que ele se surpreendeu.  
_Nada! Vem! Vamos para a casa!

Pegaram um vôo em um jato particular até chegarem ao continente, onde aparatariam direto no ministério da magia, e de lá para casa.

A viagem de avião foi tranqüila principalmente para Hermione que dormiu o tempo todo apoiado nos ombros de Draco! Que a aninhou preocupado, imaginava quando ela chamaria por ele mais uma vez!... Mas para seu imenso alivio, não aconteceu.

***********************************************************************

Fizeram a outra viagem pela chave de um portal, e logo surgiram no salão de viagens. Hermione tombou sobre Draco. Por um segundo ele não conseguiria segurá-la. Ela estava pálida e tremendo.  
_Hermione! O que houve? – ele perguntou, mas, ela não chegou a responder de imediato. Apenas o abraçou forte, o máximo que conseguia.  
_Não sei, aparatar me fez mal!  
_Eu vou te levar ao St..Mungus!- ele disse urgente.  
_Não! Por favor, Eu só preciso me deitar! E descansar um pouco!- ela pediu no ouvido dele. E o loiro aparatou para a mansão.

Ela estava completamente adormecida quando chegaram ao quarto dele. Ele a deitou calmamente em sua cama. Retirou os sapatos dela. A despiu, e colocou nela uma camisa dele, que estava ali próxima. Ela aninhou-se aos travesseiros, e entrou em um sono profundo...

***********************************************************************  
Hermione estava dormindo quando, Draco foi atender a visita inesperada.  
_Onde ela está? – Harry entrou perguntando de uma vez.  
_Bom dia Potter! Para mim os grifinórios eram mais educados e mais humorados também.- ele disse sarcástico.- Que bons ventos o trazem a minha humilde casa!  
_Não me venha com gracinhas!- ele disse ríspido - Eu quero vê-la agora!- ele exigiu.

_Se você está falando de Hermione, ela não pode atender agora, por que está dormindo!  
_Dormindo? Para com isso e chame ela agora!- Harry quase gritou vermelho e muito nervoso.  
_Hermione! Hermione!- ele gritou agora dando passos largos até a escada.  
_Para de gritar Potter! Ela vai acordar assustada. Ela está muito cansada!- ele entrou na frente de Harry impedindo que o moreno subisse a escada.

_Cansada de que? Olha Malfoy se você encostou em algum fio de cabelo dela... – ele hesitou respirando fundo - Eu te mato!

_Pro seu governo senhor testa rachada, eu não fiz mal algum a ela. Mas...- Draco sorriu com a possibilidade de atormentar o moreno como na época da escola.- Não vou negar que eu tenha encostado nela.

Harry o olhou furioso e o pegou pela camisa pronto para socar a cara do loiro metido! _O que fez com ela?- Harry gritou na face de Draco. Ele o empurrou para longe.  
_Eu estou na minha casa Potter, então trate de me respeitar!- Draco gritou irritado também. Se o Potter achava que ele ia deixar de lutar com ele de igual para igual, ele estava muito enganado. Ainda mais estando na casa dele.  
O tempo que ele apanhava calado já se passara há muito tempo.

_Malfoy! Eu não estou brincando! Eu quero ver a Hermione agora, e eu vou leva-la comigo!  
Draco enrijeceu ao imaginar que Potter poderia levar a sua... Sua o quê? Draco se pôs a pensar. Ele dera a ela o anel, mas não eram noivos de verdade. Eles não eram namorados, não eram amigos, e não eram amantes, eles apenas tinham um contrato.

Bom, então era melhor usar a opção que causaria menos impacto! Ou a que causaria mais? Ele não sabia sobre os planos de Hermione em contar sobre o contrato para os amigos, então era melhor usar uma opção que não interferisse nas escolhas dela.

_Ela não vai a lugar nenhum Potter. A menos que ela queira! E eu tenho certeza de que ela não quer!- ele deu um sorriso sarcástico - Porque eu dou a ela o que você nunca deu!

Harry avançou sobre Draco e lhe deu um soco tão forte que o loiro cambaleou, mas Draco o revidou imediatamente com a mesma força.

******************************************************************

Hermione acordou com algumas vozes alteradas. Lembrava-se de ter dormido durante a viagem, de ter se sentido mal. Draco provavelmente a levara para casa. Estava confusa! Será que estava na casa dele? Levantou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por uma voz alta! Harry! Merlin! Ela se assustou e se levantou em um impulso, porém não foi capaz de sustentar seu próprio peso, pois sua cabeça girou muito violentamente, e ela se sentou apressada para não cair.  
_Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Será que... - ela não foi capaz de verbalizar seu pensamento. Ela e Draco tinham notado o quanto ela estava mais sensível nos últimos dias na ilha. Draco lhe fizera amor mais suavemente nas ultimas relações por notarem o corpo dela, mais frágil, mais sensível...

____ Eu quero ver a Hermione agora, e eu vou levá-la comigo! – ela ouviu Harry dizer e Draco respondeu em seguida.__  
___Ela não vai a lugar nenhum Potter. A menos que ela queira! E eu tenho certeza de que ela não quer!...Porque eu dou a ela o que você nunca deu! _  
_Ah! Draco o que você está fazendo!- ela perguntou num murmúrio e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode, quando chegou ao alto da escada pode ver o loiro e o moreno se socando com fúria.  
_Parem com isso agora!- ela gritou a ordem, e sentiu sua cabeça girar mais uma vez, e se segurar no patamar da escada.  
Ambos pararam as agressões, e a olharam no alto da escada, e a verem mais pálida do que o normal. Ambos disseram o nome dela. Mas foi Harry que subiu as escadas primeiro.

Já que o loiro tinha a mente trabalhando a mil. Merlin! Ela está pior do que quando dormiu! Será que... Ah! E se... Draco sentiu seu coração bater furiosamente em expectativa. Harry chegou atá Hermione a tempo de ampará-la antes de a mesma cair totalmente fora de si em seus braços.

_Mione!- ele sussurrou a vendo pálida e desacordada. Sentiu um aperto no peito, perder Rony já era demais, e o medo de perder a sua melhor amiga também era apavorante.  
Por um instante Draco não se moveu, ficou apenas olhando Potter segurando-a, se ele não tivesse sido rápido ela poderia ter caído da escada.  
_Merlin.- disse o loiro correndo até eles. -Hermione!- ele chamou-a em vão, ela não acordava.

Draco pediu os elfos para trazerem água, por que tanto ele quanto potter estavam muito alterados para fazer magia:  
_Vem, vamos levá-la para o quarto. Eu vou chamar o medibruxo.  
Harry pareceu hesitar, mas a amiga em seus braços parecia cada vez mais pálida, e ele fez o que o loiro sugeriu.

Ele depositou-a na cama com carinho, sob os olhos atentos de Malfoy. E ele logo segurou a mão gélida de Hermione.  
Harry o observou pela primeira vez, ele parecia diferente, se não se tratasse do Malfoy, ele certamente acreditaria na preocupação que via expressa nos olhos do loiro.  
Não disseram absolutamente nada, Harry passava uma toalha úmida que o elfo lhe dera, pelo rosto dela.

E Draco envolvia uma mão dela entre as suas. Foram poucos minutos para que o elfo aparecesse acompanhado pelo medibruxo.  
_O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou sem rodeios começando a examiná-la.  
_Ela desmaiou! Acho que ela ficou nervosa! – Draco se apressou em dizer.  
_ Ela vai ficar bem?- Harry perguntou apreensivo.  
_Só um momento! Deixe-me trabalhar! ... - passaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que Draco resolver avisar.

_Dr. O'Neil, é...- ele pareceu escolher as palavras.-... Possa ser que ela esteja grávida!  
O médico não disse nada, apenas, continuou seu trabalho.  
_Eu mato você Malfoy! – ele olhou para os trajes da amiga, a camisa dele tinha um símbolo da sonserina estampada na frente, e era curta nela, apesar de ficar parecendo um vestido para ela, aquilo realmente dizia muita coisa.

A amiga desaparecera por um bom tempo, soube instantaneamente que ela aparatara no ministério da magia com o Draco Malfoy, e agora a encontrara ali, na casa dele, com a roupa dele!  
_Se ela estiver grávida eu te mato!-Harry ameaçou nervoso, e respirando fundo para se conter.  
_Pare de falar asneiras! Pense, talvez Hermione quisesse que isso acontecesse!

_Ela não iria querer um filho de outro homem que não fosse o Rony!  
_O Weasley está morto Potter! Morto!- Draco quase gritou.  
_Por favor, Eu estou tentando trabalhar. - o medibruxo chamou atenção pedindo silêncio mais uma vez. E lançou um feitiço em Hermione.

Logo uma luz prateada a envolveu, e do ventre dela surgiu uma nuvem de fumaça prata. E como em uma lembrança, a imagem de um menino de cabelos loiros, porém cacheados surgiu. Ele não devia ter mais do que dois anos, era muito branco, os cachinhos de cabelos bem definidos estavam a altura do queixo dele. Ele piscou algumas vezes como se fosse sorrir para eles. Exibindo enormes olhos azuis.  
Draco e Harry prenderam a respiração. O feitiço não demorou mais do que alguns segundos.

Sim! Essa moça está grávida de um menino! Muito belo por sinal!- o medibruxo disse.

Harry fechou os olhos pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, se lembrou do que prometera a Rony, em seu leito de morte, e sentia-se péssimo por não ter cuidado dela.

Draco também estava de olhos fechados, para evitar que as lágrimas que se formavam desprendesse e ele chorasse. Ele ia ter um filho! Um herdeiro! Seu maior sonho! Estaria cumprido o contrato...  
Mas a voz de Harry o tirou de seus devaneios.

_Se você a forçou Malfoy! Eu juro que acabo com a sua vida!- Harry disse muito abalado.

_Eu não a forcei Potter!- ele disse num tom amigável. Não conseguiria brigar naquele momento.  
_Essa é a primeira gestação dela?- o medibruxo perguntou.  
_Sim!- Harry se apressou em dizer.  
_Eu vou prescrever algumas poções para desmaios, tonturas e enjôos. Terá também uma poção fortalecedora!

_Há alguma coisa errada Doutor? – Draco perguntou apreensivo.  
_Não. Isso tudo é normal no início de uma gravidez! Só será preciso um monitoramento detalhado caso os sintomas persistam com muita intensidade.  
_Harry!- ela balbuciou com a voz fraca. - Harry!  
_Estou aqui Mione!  
_Por favor, Harry! Não brigue!- ela pediu devagar - O que aconteceu?

_Você desmaiou!- Draco disse apreensivo.  
_Desmaiei? Por quê?  
Os três homens se olharam, sem saber o que dizer. Aquele não era o momento.  
E foi Draco quem disse:  
_Nada demais! Depois falamos sobre isso ok?

_Sr. Malfoy! Eu já vou indo! Qualquer coisa, sabem onde me encontrar.  
_Obrigado Doutor!  
O medibruxo se foi acenando a todos.  
_Harry! Estava com saudades!- ela disse acariciando o rosto do amigo.  
_Mione! Onde você estava? Eu fiquei louco atrás de você! De qualquer pista, até que alguns aurores te viram com ele!- ele disse demonstrando a sua preocupação. -Eu mandei milhares de coruja e todas voltaram.

_Desculpa Harry! Eu sinto muito! É que estávamos fora do continente!- ela contou se sentando.  
_O quê? Como assim fora do continente? E com o Malfoy? – ele disse incrédulo. - Hermione, imagina o que eu passei, eu pensei que estivesse ferida, presa ou até morta!  
_Potter! Ela não está em condições de discutir com você agora!

_Não Draco, eu estou bem! Por favor, e preciso falar a sós com o Harry!  
Draco respirou fundo, não queria ser excluído assim, ainda mais dentro de sua própria casa, mas não iria contrariá-la naquele momento.  
_Tudo bem! Vou esperar na sala-de-estar!

Ele disse saindo, queria beijar Hermione nos lábios, mas seria uma afronta muito séria naquele momento. Então ele saiu. E tão logo a porta se fechou. Harry se sentou na beira da cama.  
Ele Hermione uniram suas mãos em um gesto gentil e carinhoso. Então ele viu o anel.

_O que está acontecendo Hermione? Por favor, me diga o que está havendo com você para estar junto com o Malfoy!  
_Harry é uma história muito longa!  
_E eu quero escutá-la! Estava morrendo de preocupação com você!  
_Eu sinto muito!- ela se desculpou.

_Então me explique Hermione! Eu quero e preciso entender.  
_Harry, o Draco mudou muito!- ela disse com um suspiro.  
_E pelo visto você também mudou não é mesmo?- ele disse profundamente magoado. -O que deu em você? Me deixar assim no escuro sem notícias! E ainda estar na companhia do Malfoy!  
_Harry! Me escute é uma longa história! Eu não posso te contar tudo agora. Mas você precisa confiar em mim!

_Confiança Mione? Como vou confiar em você se está metida com ele, na casa dele!- Harry pensou em concluir a frase dizendo:_ esperando um filho dele_, mas se conteve.  
_Nós sempre confiamos um no outro!- ela apelou quase chorando.  
_Sim, costumava ser assim! Mas não é mais! Eu quebrei o juramento que fiz ao Rony! Eu não cuidei de você. E agora você está aqui com nosso inimigo. - ele disse agora chorando.

_Que juramento?- ela perguntou séria e fria, tentando conter a emoção. Harry não era de chorar a toa.  
_Eu jurei para ele no leito de morte! Que cuidaria de você! Cuidaria tão bem quanto cuidasse de minha esposa. – ele chorou ainda mais ao se lembrar do pedido do amigo.- embora não fosse preciso, eu cuidaria mesmo se ele nunca houvesse me pedido. Mas ele me implorou que não deixasse você sofrer.

****************Flash Back****************  
_O ruivo estava extremamente pálido, e magro, realmente seu fim estava próximo. E a sensação de impotência assolava o amigo que estava ali do lado ao leito dele. __  
___Você quer ver a Mione?__  
___Não. –ele respondera fraco e com lágrimas nos olhos.-Não quero que ela presencie a minha morte!__  
___Por favor, Rony!__  
___Fica comigo Harry! Você é meu amigo! Meu irmão! Fica comigo nessa hora! – ele pediu.__  
___Claro Rony, eu não te deixaria sozinho agora por nada!- ele disse tentando parecer calmo, e sorriu terno ao amigo.-Nós sempre fomos parceiros! Você e a Mione são as melhores pessoas que poderiam ter aparecido na minha vida!__  
___Harry! Eu me preocupo muito com a Mione, e sei que isso tudo está sendo muito difícil, mas... - ele fez uma pausa-... Cuida dela pra mim! Por favor, Não a deixe sofrer! Não deixe que outro homem abuse dela, que a faça mal.__  
___Eu vou cuidar! Mas...__  
___Não Harry eu não quero que ela fique sozinha! Eu sei que é muito egoísmo pedir isso! Eu quero apenas que vigie para que ela não se envolva com pessoas ruins. Homens que possam de alguma maneira machucá-la. ___

__Eu vou cuidar Rony! Não vou deixar ninguém ferí-la! Eu prometo!__  
___Diga a ela que eu a amo! Amo muito! E que ela me perdoe por... Não vê-la mais uma vez! – ele sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.- Eu sempre me orgulhei de você Harry, sempre, meu maior orgulho na vida é ser seu amigo e ter amado Hermione!Cuida dela Harry ...Cuida da Hermione! - ele dissera com um fio de voz, e fechou os olhos.___

_Harry apenas chorou alguns minutos sentindo a mão fria do amigo! Ele partira..._

******************Fim do Flash-back**********************

_Por que nunca me contou isso? Eu te perguntei muitas vezes quais foram às últimas palavras dele. E você nunca quis me contar.  
_Ele disse seu nome! E eu não disse porque não queria te atormentar ainda mais!  
_Harry!- ela abriu os braços para que o amigo a abraçasse.- Eu sinto tanta a falta dele Harry! A cada vez que eu respiro!- ela disse chorando muito e se entregando ao abraço do amigo.

_Então por que está fazendo isso Mione! Por que está com o Malfoy? Mione seja o que for o que tenha feito, volte para casa comigo!  
_Eu não posso Harry! Eu não posso!- ela disse chorando se agarrando ainda mais a ele.  
_Claro que pode, eu vou levar você e ele não vai nos impedir!  
_Não Harry! Eu não posso e não quero! – ela disse, e ele a encarou sério

_Como assim não pode? Mione olha pra mim! Você é como a minha irmã! Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, ou o que ele tenha feito! Eu vou te apoiar sempre!- ele disse enfim, confiava em Hermione mais que em si mesmo. E sabia que ela precisava de apoio naquele momento, afinal ela ia ter um filho. E brigaria com Malfoy ao lado dela, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas cumpriria a sua promessa ao Ronald, e se o Malfoy resolvesse brigar, ele brigaria. Por ela, por Ronald, e pelo filho dela!

_Obrigado Harry! Eu juro que depois te explico com calma. Eu vou ficar por aqui um tempinho! Só até... -ela pensou em dizer que até que concebesse uma criança, mas mudou de idéia. -...Só até, eu por algumas coisas em ordem!  
_Essa é a mansão Malfoy Hermione!- ele avisou contrariado.

_Eu sei, mas, o Draco tem cuidado bem de mim! Eu vou ficar Harry! Mas enquanto eu estiver aqui você pode me ver! Sempre que quiser!  
_Hum! - ele soltou um muxoxo - é capaz da doninha albina proibir a minha entrada, depois dos socos que trocamos. – ele riu desgostoso.

_Eu vou falar com ele!- ela disse com o breve sorriso.  
_Você tem como convencê-lo?- ele perguntou incrédulo.  
_A mulheres sempre tem um jeito de como convencerem um homem!- ela sorriu abertamente com a face vermelha pelas lágrimas.  
_Sabe o meu consolo? É que você continua esperta como nunca! E não vai deixar o Malfoy dobrar você!- foi a vez dele sorrir. _E esse anel? Ele pertence à família Malfoy não é? Você pretende se casar com ele?  
_Não!- ela respondeu rápida - é passageiro, sabemos disso!  
Harry suspirou fundo, não pode deixar de pensar no filho que ela estava esperando, e certamente ainda não sabia.  
_Se cuida Mione! E se precisar me avisa! Eu vou passar aqui amanhã de manhã para ver como você está.

_Tudo bem, mas não fique preocupado comigo! Mande um abraço pra Gina! E diz que eu estou morrendo de saudades, e que vou visitá-la em breve!  
_Tudo bem! Eu tenho que ir!- ele disse abraçando mais uma vez. E a beijando na face e no topo da cabeça em um gesto fraternal.

***********************************************************************

Quando Harry desceu as escadas, Draco estava sentado na sala tomando uma bebida, Harry o encarou com ódio.  
_Amanhã eu volto para vê-la! E se eu souber que você...  
_Não seja ridículo Potter! Eu não vou machucá-la!- Draco disse exasperado.  
_Cuide dela! – Harry pediu baixando a guarda.  
_Eu vou cuidar! – Harry se virou para sair – Potter!- ele chamou um tanto inseguro. - e Harry se virou o encarando mais uma vez. Ele ficou calado por instantes parecia pensar no que falar.- A criança que vimos, é perfeita não é?- ele disse com dificuldade, não pretendia compartilhar aquilo com Harry, mas no momento não tinha ódio de ninguém.

Harry sorriu amigável, será mesmo que ele havia mudado? O Malfoy do tempo da escola jamais faria aquela pergunta a ele!

_Sim, Malfoy! Ele é um menino perfeito e lindo! Muito lindo! Claro que por parte da Hermione!- Harry disse e os dois homens sorriram. E ele saiu.

*********************************************************************  
Draco subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, precisava falar com ela. Quando entrou no quarto, ela tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e caminhava vacilante para a cama.

_Hermione!- ele disse, abraçando a castanha a tirando do chão, e beijando os lábios dela.  
_Nossa! Quanta empolgação!  
_O que está fazendo de pé?  
_Eu precisava ir o banheiro! Eu já estou bem, só fiquei muito nervosa ao perceber que Harry estava aqui, e que estavam brigando!  
_Foi ótimo dar uns socos no santo Potter! Queria ter batido mais...  
_Draco! – ela fingiu dar um tapa nele - Ah, nem vem! Você apanhou também, e essas marcas vermelhas no seu rosto?

_Ele bate como uma mulherzinha! Acho que tenho mais medo de um sopapo seu!- ele brincou a carregando de volta pra cama!  
_ O que o médico disse?- ela perguntou assim que ele a depositou sobre o colchão. E ele sorriu largamente.  
_Que você está esperando um filho! – ele contou, e ela não pode deixar de se emocionar.

_Ah! Merlin! – ela disse emocionada chorando de novo, e o abraçando.

Passaram muitos minutos e eles ainda estavam abraçados, havia muitas dúvidas na mente de ambos.

**Draco******

**E agora como seria? Eles não fariam mais amor? E se ela não o aceitasse, já que havia concebido, não havia razão para que ele a tocasse! Como viveria ao lado dela, sem tocá-la? Sem sentir o sabor do gozo dela? Sem ouvir os gemidos altos de êxtase? Sem ouvi-la gritar seu nome e agarrar seus cabelos? Precisava achar um jeito de convencê-la a viver na mansão com ele, e se ela se recusasse providenciaria um apartamento... Mas ele não ia deixar de conviver com ela, mesmo que tivesse que aliviar seus desejos mais carnais com outra mulher, ele não a abandonaria!******

**Hermione... ******

**Mérlin, ela iria ter um filho... Não! Aquela criança não era dela, ela era apenas um objeto para gerar o herdeiro! Agora ele não iria desejá-la mais. E quando a gravidez avançasse, ele procuraria suas antigas companheiras de cama. Ou a deixaria sozinha enquanto se aventurava pela noite, a procura de sexo! Ele não iria desejá-la mais, ou tocá-la, ou fazê-la gritar extasiada! Ela não mais sentiria o sexo dele pulsando em seus lábios, e ouviria os incentivos dele, para que ela continuasse a lhe dar prazer. Ele a acharia feia? Gorda? Frígida? Ah! Merlin, ela não amaria aquela criança! Não! Ela não amaria! Porque ela amava ao Rony, só ao Rony! Mas porque seu coração batia tão descompassado ao imaginar que viveria sem os carinhos dele?...**

**********************************************************************

O abraço perdurou mais tempo do que o necessário, eles continuaram abraçados e se olharam profundamente, a iniciativa do beijo foi ao mesmo tempo. Trocaram beijos suaves e lentos, Draco a apertou suavemente em seus braços, Hermione sentiu-se emocionada, tão emocionada que de repente suas pernas não suportaram o seu peso, e foi Draco que a amparou. E gentilmente a pegou nos braços e a levou para a sua cama.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, carinhosamente. O clima surgiu doce, contagiante, e os envolveu como nunca. Draco estava nu sobre ela se movendo devagar, Hermione gemia como se sofresse uma doce tortura.  
O corpo de Draco ansiava pelo dela, e ele gemeu em êxtase:

_Gostosa! Ah! Mione! Se eu te machucar me avisa! Por que eu não to agüentando mais!- ele disse e mordeu o ombro dela.  
_Nem eu agüento mais! – ela se remexeu... E ele a penetrou lentamente, com muito cuidado.

_Mi?- ele gemeu - Nós não vamos machucar ele vamos?- Draco perguntou inseguro, com a face vermelha, como se sentisse vergonha de sua pergunta.  
_Não! Certamente que não!- ela lhe sorriu terna - Oh! Draco... Não! Só faz devagarzinho ta? Mas não para... Não para!- ela disse enquanto o beijava sôfrega e ele se pôs a mover delicadamente dentro dela, que continuou gemendo escandalosamente. Pois aquela transa estava gostosamente dolorida...  
E Draco se perdeu nos gritos dela, e gozou alguns minutos depois dela, que já estava mole, e sua intimidade latejava incansavelmente em volta dele, após ter um orgasmo alucinante.

*********************************************************************

N/A: Não quero fazer nota desse cap! (Autora temperamental Hoje) Serio, espero que curtam muito esse cap, embora ele não seja fogoso quanto aos outros! Mesmo assim adoraria comentários sobre como estou me saindo!  
P.S. Tenho trabalhos no Blog, que gostaria que voces conhecessem ficaria agradecida, se passassem por lá. Beijos

.com/


	13. Confissões

Cap.13 Confissões

_Potter,__  
__Estou levando a Hermione ao , ela não passou muito bem essa noite. Mas já esta melhor. Assim que sairmos do hospital eu a deixo em sua casa! Não pense que eu passei a me preocupar com você ! Eu apenas respeito o que a Mione me pediu!__  
__Ass: Malfoy_

Eles estavam entrando num dos consultórios do St. Mungus quando Hermione disse emburrada:

- Ah, Malfoy! Não acredito que me fez vir ao medibruxo essa manhã! Eu precisava ir ver o Harry, sabia?

- Sim! Já avisei a ele! Não se preocupe, o santo Potter não vai dar com a cara na porta quando for lá em casa.

- Eu já te disse mil vezes que estou bem, Draco! Foi só um mal estar. – Hermione protestou novamente.

- Ah! Granger! Vamos deixar de teimosia e ver logo o doutor, sim! – Resignada, Hermione aceitou.

Entraram no consultório e o médico sorriu simpático para eles.

- Eu sabia que vocês apareceriam aqui ainda hoje. – o médico falou em um tom sarcástico, embora muito amigavelmente e levemente divertido.

- Ela se sentiu mal durante a noite. – Draco informou ao médico. - Ela acordou para beber água e teve tonteiras.

- Não foi nada sério, Draco! Ele que ficou me vigiando, doutor.

- Tudo bem senhorita! Mas quem decide se foi sério ou não sou eu! - o médico disse, e Draco lhe sorriu cinicamente divertido enquanto Hermione bufava de raiva, como se ambos estivessem contra ela. - Deite-se aqui! - o medibruxo ordenou, apontando para o local em questão, no que ela obedeceu prontamente, deitando-se de costas sobre a maca.

O medibruxo trabalhou alguns minutos em total silêncio. Hermione fitava o teto branco, impaciente, e Malfoy vigiava cada gesto do medibruxo muito atentamente. Em um determinado momento, o medibruxo, entretido com seus afazeres, levantou a blusa de Hermione e baixou a calça que ela vestia para poder apalpar o seu ventre ainda muito liso.

Hermione não pode conter uma expressão de dor e susto pelo toque firme que o doutor impôs sobre aquela região. Imediatamente, Draco se tornou apreensivo.

- O que você está fazendo? - Draco perguntou, sua face muito vermelha, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o medibruxo de cima dela com um único empurrão.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca em um gesto de puro assombro.

- Ora! Rapaz, sou o médico dela e eu preciso tocá-la!

- Ninguém vai tocá-la a não ser eu! - Draco disse mandão, e Hermione começou a tremer violentamente diante daquela aparente discussão.

- Me respeite rapaz! Eu tenho idade para ser seu avô! Não tenho interesse em burlar de sua ...- o medibruxo hesitou em relação às próximas palavras que diria.

- Noiva! Ela é minha noiva!

- Então me deixe trabalhar! Ou eu o coloco daqui pra fora.

- Você não vai ficar sozinho aqui com ela, seu velho tarado! – Draco gritou a plenos pulmões.

- MALFOY! Pára com isso, agora! Seu burro!- Hermione esbravejou repentinamente, atraindo a atenção de ambos os homens para si - Deixe o doutor trabalhar!

- Mas você gemeu! – Draco protestou, certo de que estava com razão. - Deve ter machucado você! E se machucar o bebê?

- Ora! Ontem à noite fizemos coisas piores e.. .- ela disse e, ao notar o sorriso do medibruxo, parou imediatamente, muito vermelha diante do seu constrangimento.

- Eu me preocupei sim. – Draco se defendeu imediatamente.

- Ei! Se estão discutindo sobre relações sexuais, fiquem tranqüilos, não machucaram o bebê de forma alguma. – disse o medibruxo informativamente. - É normal que ela sinta o corpo dolorido, ou algum incômodo. Mas resta vocês entrarem em um consenso sobre o momento de parar. E mais pro final da gravidez vão ter que usar a criatividade para descobrirem novas posições. – ele completou displicente, e ambos ficaram muito vermelhos e sem graça diante das últimas palavras do médico, fazendo com que este último risse divertido de suas expressões. - Tudo bem, podem ir! Aqui está tudo bem.

O Medibruxo encerrou sua consulta, esquecendo os incidentes desnecessários. Ajudou Hermione a se levantar e completou:

- Como eu disse, a gravidez ainda está muito no início, mas você precisa se cuidar tomando as poções que receitei.

- Obrigada Dr.!- Hermione disse, se levantando e se arrumando.

Quando ela percebeu que Draco encarava o medibruxo com um olhar extremamente assassino, ela o pegou pela mão e o levou para longe dali.

- Vamos querido? – ela disse em um tom falsamente carinhoso.

- Passar bem!- Draco disse a meia voz, e saiu sem olhar novamente para o medibruxo.

_

- Eu não acredito que você quase bateu no medibruxo na primeira consulta, Draco. - Hermione disse ao loiro assim que saíram do consultório.

- Ele ia machucar você. - ele disse como uma criança birrenta tentando provar que estava certa.

- Ora! Ele é um medibruxo, e não estava me machucando. Se continuar assim, é capaz que ele nem queira cuidar de mim mais.

- Eu arrumo outro medibruxo, se for o caso. E um bem menos tarado! - Draco disse, visivelmente emburrado.

- Por que você ficou com ciúmes, Draco?- ela perguntou a ele, intrigada. - Você não tem o direto de sentir ciúmes de mim. - completando, por fim, apontando-lhe o dedo contra sua face.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes Granger! – Draco gritou furiosa com aquele pensamento. - Mas exijo que me respeite enquanto você estiver com "meu" filho dentro de sua barriga.

- Respeito? Quem está faltando com respeito Malfoy? Eu? – Hermione perguntou, incrédula quanto ao rumo que aquela conversa estava seguindo.

- Sim, aquele velho pervertido passando a mão em você e você aceitando. Ora Granger, aquele velhote não agüentaria o seu "fogo"!

Hermione abriu a boca pronta para protestar, mas não soube o que dizer. Ficou muito vermelha e, enfim, disse, soletrando muito devagar para que ele entendesse bem o recado.

- Vá. à. merda!

Com aquela atitude do rapaz, Hermione sentiu lágrimas teimosas escorrerem devagar por sua face. Por que diabos ela tinha que estar tão sensível? E por que tinha que chorar dessa forma?

- Hermione!- ele disse como se doesse dentro dele próprio ver aquelas lágrimas - Me desculpe? Desculpe? Não queria te fazer chorar, só que... - ele a abraçou calorosamente.

Hermione queria ter forças para se desvencilhar daquele abraço, mas não tinha. E a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi, simplesmente...

- Me leva pra ver o Harry, Draco!

E ela sabia que não estava em condições de ir sozinha. Odiava quando esse pensamento de dependência passava por sua mente. Depender de Draco Malfoy! Mas ela estava grávida, e ele era o pai do seu... Ops, não, ele era o pai da criança. E, por enquanto, ela precisava dele. Embora aquele bebê estivesse dentro dela, ela não tinha alternativas: precisava dele e precisava cada vez mais a cada segundo.

_

Gina não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A situação estava pior do que Harry imaginava. Ela podia visualizar perfeitamente bem através das vidraças. Draco e Hermione estavam abraçados bem diante da entrada de sua casa e, embora o rosto dela estivesse escondido contra o peito forte do rapaz, ela podiam jurar que a castanha estava chorando...

_

- Que horas venho te buscar, Hermione? – Draco perguntou, afagando os cabelos dela, e por um momento perguntou a si mesmo onde tinha aprendido a ser tão carinhoso. Sabia como tratar uma mulher, mas ela tinha o dom de fazê-lo mostrar o que de melhor havia em si.

- Vou pedir o Harry para me levar pra casa. – Hermione disse a ele.

- Não quero que fique sozinha.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – ela assegurou a ele.

- Tem certeza? – ele disse a encarando, queria discutir e dizer que ela ficaria na Mansão, mas sabia que não podia brigar com ela naquele momento. Por isso, ele suspirou derrotado.

E, naquele momento, Gina abriu a porta da frente e os dois a olharam.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - ele disse, beijando-a nos lábios, e depois olhou para Gina que estava vermelha e irritada como se fosse mandar um avada contra ele. - Calma, ruiva! Não estou atacando a sua amiguinha não.

- Bom mesmo. – Gina disse, irritada. - Sou muito mais brava do que meu marido. Eu acabaria com você antes que pudesse dizer sonserina.

O loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Hermione e aparatou dali sem dizer mais nada, deixando-as sozinhas.

_

- Hermione!- Gina disse e foi até ela para abraçá-la. - Ainda bem que você apareceu! Meu marido ia enlouquecer, e os Weasleys iam ficar definitivamente vermelhos se a queridinha da família não aparecesse. Me conta o que houve, Hermione.

- Certamente não serei mais queridinha de ninguém. - ela disse triste, expondo seus sentimentos. - Desculpa Gina!

- Não me assuste. Vamos entrar! Você quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Se você tiver, quero um pouco de café! Estou louca por café! Mas o Draco é um porre!- ela disse meio encabulada.

Ambas adentraram a casa modesta em que Gina morava com seu marido, Harry. Sentaram-se à mesa e serviram-se de café, enquanto iniciavam uma nova conversa.

- Hermione Granger! Comece a me explicar! – Gina ordenou, simpaticamente. - Estou tentando me convencer que foi um seqüestro, mas... Aquele beijo carinhoso... Aquela caricia em seus cabelos... O que foi aquilo?

- Onde está o Harry? – Hermione perguntou, cortando-a imediatamente.

- Ele chegou ontem uma pilha, queria ter trazido você pra casa de qualquer jeito! – Gina explicou para ela. - Mas ele foi cedo para o Ministério despachar umas correspondências, mas disse que logo volta para falar com você.

- Bom, melhor assim. Se você resolver me expulsar da sua casa faça antes que ele chegue e poupe trabalho a ele, Gina.

- Nossa Mione. – Gina exclamou, assustada com aquelas palavras.

- Eu estou grávida, Gina! – Hermione disse, seu tom de voz levemente alterado. - Grávida do herdeiro Malfoy!

- Isso eu já sei, Mione. Agora me diga como isso aconteceu?

Hermione não pode conter um sorriso diante daquela indagação. Não era o tipo de questionamento que ela estava esperando ouvir.

- Ora! Pensei que você soubesse, Gina.

- Ah! Como você consegue brincar comigo? Eu estou curiosa! - Gina riu também.

- Bom, eu e ele, dormimos juntos há algumas semanas e, como era de se esperar, eu engravidei. – Hermione disse, soando tudo muito óbvio.

- Ah! Simples assim! – Gina ironizou, como se ela não soubesse como se conceberia um filho. - Como se reencontraram? E onde isso começou? Quando?

- Calma Gina! – Hermione tentou interrompê-la, sendo bombardeada com todas aquelas indagações. – Olha, a história é a seguinte: eu me vendi a ele.

- Como assim se vendeu? Como uma ...- Gina estava assustada por pensar naquela palavra. Certamente "meretriz" e "Hermione" não combinavam em uma mesma frase.

- Como uma o que, Granger? – Perguntou Harry, muito sério, de pé diante da porta da cozinha.

Hermione prendeu a respiração com a aparição repentina do amigo, não estava esperando por aquilo. E Gina simplesmente levou a mão aos lábios.  
Os olhos de Harry estavam estranhos. Hermione gelou quando o amigo se aproximou e disse:

- Então Hermione, você se vendeu como uma o que? - ele insistiu, queria ouvir dela aquela palavra.

- Harry! Eu... - ela não sabia o que dizer. Por mais que tivesse pensado nesse assunto, aquilo era muito difícil.

- Vamos Hermione, eu quero saber! – Harry insistiu ainda mais, estava sério

- Harry! Calma!- Gina pediu ao marido, vendo a face da amiga empalidecer diante deles.

- Calma? Calma Gina? Eu passei a noite inteira imaginando se minha amiga ia voltar viva e inteira da Mansão Malfoy e você vem me pedir calma? –Harry gritou e ambas ficaram assustadas, poucas vezes viram ele assim.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas voltando a lhe sufocarem. Por que tinha que ser tão fraca? Mas ouvir Harry gritando com ela e com a Gina era demais. Por um minuto queria que Draco estivesse ali! Não! Isso nunca! Seria desastroso demais!

- Eu dormi com ele em troca de dinheiro! Para que ... Ele pudesse ter um herdeiro. - ela disse, muito baixo e tremendo muito, era como se não quisesse admitir aquelas verdades.

- Por dinheiro? Hermione! Onde está a Hermione que eu conheci? – Harry disse entre gritos, estava exaltado. - Aquela que tinha preceitos? Pra que diabos você queria dinheiro? - ele gritou de novo, dessa vez muito mais firme - Eu te daria o quanto precisasse Hermione! Não precisava se vender como uma qualquer!

- Harry! Eu não podia te pedir! – ela disse chorando, era inevitável.

- Porque não? Nunca te neguei nada. – Harry protestou, precisava entender aquela história toda.

- As pesquisas do hospital precisavam de uma grande quantia para terminar o processo. E não era justo pedir a você ou aos Weasley de novo. – Hermione explicou, esperando que ele entendesse.

- Você sabe muito bem, que daríamos sem problemas, Hermione. – Harry insistiu, era inacreditável que ela duvidasse disso. - Já fizemos isso tantas vezes.

- Por isso mesmo, Harry! Vocês têm suas próprias famílias. Não podem dar tudo o que possuem em nome de uma causa que é minha. – ela enfim reagiu, deixando o torpor inicial de lado.

- Opa! Causa sua não! - Gina se intrometeu diante daquela discussão, se achava no direito disto. - Estamos falando da doença que matou meu irmão! Isso é problema nosso!

- Não Gina! Eu não quero atrapalhar a vida de ninguém! E vocês já me ajudaram muito.

- Me diga, Hermione, o que você vai fazer agora? – Harry perguntou a ela, prolongando ainda mais aquela discussão. - Pelo que sei você não tem muitos bens! Doou tudo que tinha e que o Rony deixou pra você. Perdeu seu emprego, não quer mais saber de nada, como vai cuidar dessa criança? Eu não me importo em fazer isso por um filho seu, mas sei o quanto é orgulhosa.

- Eu não vou ficar com ele Harry. - ela disse, séria, mas sua garganta estava muito apertada, como se tivesse engolido uma melancia inteira.

- Como não vai ficar com ele? -Foi Gina quem gritou, fazendo com que Harry parasse imediatamente de andar nervoso pela sala e a encarasse.

- Eu vendi o meu corpo e a criança ao Malfoy. – Hermione disse a eles, sentindo um aperto forte em seu peito com aquelas verdades.

- Você ficou louca! Perdeu o juízo! – Harry se sentou ao lado dela, seu tom de voz não muito alterado.

- Foi um contrato de barriga de aluguel... Mas eu não sabia que era ele! Eu juro, Harry! Eu não sabia! – Hermione estava sendo sincera, e queria que o amigo notasse a verdade em suas palavras. - Eu só queria ajudar as pesquisas. – ela chorava muito.

Gina foi até ela, abraçando-a para tentar acalmá-la. As lágrimas escorriam incessantes por sua face, assim como os soluços que surgiam.

- Você vai ter que entregar o bebê a ele?- Harry perguntou com o coração aos pulos, ele amava Hermione, e vê-la naquela enrascada o machucava muito.

Hermione assentiu fracamente.

- Ah, Merlin!- Gina disse a abraçando forte. - Em que merda você se meteu?

- Ele machucou você? – Harry perguntou, recuperando o tom preocupado e amigável.

Hermione apenas negou. Novamente estava sendo sincera.

- Ah, Mione! - Harry se levantou e Gina a soltou para que o marido pudesse abraçar a castanha.

- Harry, eu preciso tanto de você! – Hermione disse, abraçando-o forte contra seu corpo.

Hermione e Harry choraram juntos, abraçados, enquanto Gina preparava uma poção calmante para a castanha. Tão logo tomou a poção, ela adormeceu, ali mesmo naquela sala, sentada entre os braços de Harry.

Depois de deixar Hermione na casa do Potter, Draco seguiu direto pra casa e chamou seu advogado. Ele havia mandado um recado no dia anterior avisando que o relatório sobre o passado de Hermione estava pronto.

- Então Draco, tudo correndo como o esperado? – o advogado disse assim que adentrou a Mansão.

- Até agora sim. Ela já está grávida, mas tem a saúde frágil e requer alguns cuidados. E quanto ao relatório?

- Claro, claro, o relatório. - o advogado disse, andando até uma mesa próxima.

Ele apoiou sua maleta sobre a mesa e retirou uma pasta grossa de dentro da mesma. Sentou-se e fez sinal para que Draco se sentasse também. O advogado continuou a relatar, entregando a pasta para o loiro:

- Bem, poucos anos após saírem de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger e Ronald Wesleay se casaram, cerca de um ano após o casamento dos Potter. O casamento deles ia muito bem, mas com cerca de 7 anos após a união, a doença de Ronald Weasley foi diagnosticada: leucemia aguda. A leucemia é uma doença que atinge o sangue e tem origem na medula óssea, e as causas são desconhecidas. Existem vários tipos de leucemia e para cada tipo um tratamento diferente.

- Eu já ouvi falar dessa doença e de casos em que houve cura completa. - Comentou Draco.

- Existe cura sim, para alguns casos. O complicador do caso do Weasley foi azar: nenhum dos 6 irmãos dele eram compatíveis para um transplante de medula. O caso dele foi longo e sofrido, doloroso para toda a família, de acordo com as pesquisas que eu fiz com os funcionários do St. Mungus. Depois da morte do esposo, Hermione começou a se dedicar quase que integralmente à causa da doença, tentando arrecadar fundos para pesquisas em todos os tipos da doença, mas dedicando-se mais aos casos em crianças. Ela também se dedicou em campanhas de estímulo à doação de medula, já que o fator que mais causa mortes na maioria dos casos curáveis é a falta de doadores.

Draco ouvia atenciosamente cada informação que o advogado lhe passava, e não podia deixar de sentir orgulho de Hermione. Estava admirando-a profundamente pelo tempo, carinho e atenção que dedicou ao Ronald durante seu tratamento e pelo altruísmo demonstrado por ela por tudo o que fazia pelas crianças que sofriam da mesma doença que matou seu marido.

- Ela é uma boa moça! Ela doou tudo que tinha com o propósito de curar e ajudar. – O advogado disse a ele. - Ela está pobre, Draco. Vive apenas com uma pequena quantia mensal! Os familiares do Sr. Ronald ajudaram com algumas doações, principalmente o Potter, que não preciso dizer que é melhor amigo dela. E me parece que também assumiu o dever de cuida dela.

- Sim, isso eu sei. – Draco disse desgostoso - Deixe as coisas como estão. Agora é só esperar o meu filho nascer! Ela nunca deve saber desse relatório! Não quero magoá-la. – ele disse pesaroso agora.

- Malfoy, aconteceu alguma coisa além do que eu saiba nesse cruzeiro? – o advogado lhe perguntou, curioso e suspeitando de algo.

- Nada que o senhor deva saber. - ele respondeu mau educado.

- Você e ela não se envolveram emocionalmente não é mesmo? Um Malfoy não faria isso!

_Não. Não faria! – Draco concordou com ele, mas não tinha mais tanta certeza disso.

_

Harry e Gina observavam uma Hermione completamente adormecida, em um dos quartos de sua residência.

- O que eu faço agora Gina? Eu prometi ao Rony cuidar dela, e veja só? Ela está metida com o nosso pior inimigo. – Harry disse pesaroso.

- Sim, amor, ela está numa confusão. Mas olha, vamos pegar leve com ela. – Gina disse, compreensiva com a situação.

- Por que ela fez isso, Gi? Por quê? – Harry indagou à esposa. - Eu a teria ajudado.

- Eu sei. A minha preocupação maior não é essa agora, Harry. Será mesmo que ela vai entregar o filho para o Malfoy?

- Ele não vai tirar o bebê dela! Não vai mesmo. - Harry disse tenso, estava certo disso.

- Onde você vai?- Gina perguntou ao observar Harry se movimentar.

Antes de sair dali, Harry beijou Gina nos lábios rapidamente e pediu carinho...

- Cuide dela, Gina.

- _Ah! Merlin! Aposto que ele vai atrás do Malfoy!_ - Gina pensou consigo mesma, observando-o se afastar. - Ah querido, só não volte muito arrebentado ok? E machuque-o também!- Gina disse para si mesma, e saiu do quarto deixando Hermione dormindo.

_

- Gina! – Hermione chamou pela amiga, ainda tentando se localizar, havia acabado de despertar de seu cochilo.

- Oi! Estou aqui!

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Hermione perguntou, erguendo-se da cama.

- Um pouco apenas. – Gina respondeu, sorrindo terna.

- Um pouco?- ela quase gritou, e a amiga assentiu. - E onde está o Harry? Ainda está chateado comigo?- ela perguntou triste, por fim.

- Ele ainda não chegou. Ele saiu depois que você dormiu.

- Onde ele foi?- Hermione perguntou assustada, já imaginando as confusões que ele poderia causar, principalmente se encontrasse o Draco pelo caminho.

- Fica calma! E ele não está chateado com você! É só que essa é uma situação delicada. – Gina disse a ela, mantendo-a calma já que a situação da castanha era delicada. – Amiga, me diga uma coisa... Você pretende entregar seu filho pra ele? Estou angustiada com isso.

- Eu não quero esse filho Gina, nunca quis! – Hermione disse depressa, expondo o que realmente sentia diante de toda aquela situação. - Eu quero salvar aquelas crianças no hospital. Quero dar a elas uma chance de viver!

- Mas e seu filho, Hermione? – Gina indagou. - Ele vai ser criado sem uma mãe? Por um Malfoy?

- Ele é o pai dele, Gina! Já conheço o Draco o suficiente para saber que ele não será um pai como Lucius. Ele vai amar essa criança! – Hermione disse com um tipo de frieza que Gina não reconheceu.

- Talvez sim! Mas ele vai precisar de uma mãe! Hermione, você não pode abandonar seu filho!

- Ele não é meu! É do Draco! – Hermione quase gritou suas palavras.

- Ótimo, então porque ele não o concebeu e o gerou sozinho? Merda Hermione, você não vai conseguir não amar essa criança. – a ruiva disse, realmente irritada.

- Não é filho do Rony. – ela disse frágil, sem exaltar sua voz como esperaria que fosse.

- O Rony está morto, é por essa razão que você se deitou com o Malfoy! – Gina disse depressa. - Não use o nome do meu irmão para essa atrocidade de não amar o filho que gerou com outro. – a ruiva sabia que estava sendo dura, mas Hermione precisava ouvir aquilo.

- Gina, não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim! Eu não vou me envolver com essa criança.

- Hermione, ela está dentro de você! - Gina quase gritou, estava vermelha e irritada com aquela conversa.

- Mas não no meu coração. - Hermione disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu vou pra minha casa!- ela disse se levantando e se preparando para sair.

- Hermione, me escuta. – Gina pediu, precisava de uma última tentativa para convencê-la.

- Não Gina! Já tenho coisas demais para escutar da minha própria consciência! Não venha me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer!

- Como se você se importasse com isso não é mesmo? Sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos, Hermione.

- Tchau Gina, Obrigada! – Hermione a cortou, ríspida.

- Mione! Eu não falo por mal!

- Eu sei, mas também não é por bem! Você quer me atormentar, mas não vai conseguir. Eu amo o Ronald e vou ser fiel ao que sinto por ele! Meu coração não pertencerá a nenhum outro homem e nem a nenhuma criança! E quer saber? Eu vou ver o que o Harry está fazendo.

Hermione aparatou antes que Gina pudesse dizer ou fazer algo a respeito.

- Burra! Burra! Burra!

Gina praguejou consigo mesma, gritando como se adiantasse de algo.

- Hermione me espere!

_

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry, abrindo brutalmente as portas do escritório da Mansão Malfoy.

- Desculpe, senhor. – surge o elfo doméstico, torcendo as mãos, preocupado, e implorando perdão diante da intromissão do Potter. - Ele simplesmente invadiu.

- O que quer, Potter? – pergunta Draco, enquanto assinava alguns papéis em sua escrivaninha.

Ao seu lado estava o seu advogado, ambos agindo naturalmente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com a Hermione? – pergunta novamente Harry, se aproximando da mesa e encarando Draco fixamente.

- Você não é da família dela, até onde me lembro. – fala Draco, sem nem olhar para Harry enquanto assinava alguns contratos. – O que lhe importa isso?

- Ela é como se fosse minha irmã! – rosna Harry vendo que o advogado mantinha uma calma assustadora.

- Doutor, por favor explique para este... idiota, o que é um contrato. – fala Draco calmo para seu advogado.

- Senhor Potter, a Sra. Hermione Weasley assinou um contrato formal e mágico, no qual ela aceitou os termos. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. – fala o advogado calmo ao recolher os últimos contratos que Draco assinara. – Tudo correto e dentro da lei.

- Não acredito nisso. – fala Harry sem nem olhar para o advogado. Apenas encarando Draco.

- Pode acreditar. – fala Draco sério. – Eu nem sabia que era com ela que eu tinha assinado o contrato. Só soube depois de tudo sacramentado.

- Por que acho que isso é uma vingança sua? – pergunta Harry sorrindo friamente.

- Por que eu perderia meu tempo com isso? – pergunta Draco sério. – Ainda mais com ela?

- A quero livre desse contrato! – fala Harry sério.

- E eu quero ser o rei do mundo. – fala Draco sorrindo friamente. – Acho que nenhum dos dois vai conseguir o que quer.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy. – fala Harry se contendo a muito custo. – Liberte-a do contrato. Agora!

- Doutor? – chama Draco sério. – Explique a ele, por favor.

- Explicar o que? – pergunta Harry sem entender.

- Não existe como se libertar de um contrato desses. – explica o advogado. – A magia no contrato obriga os dois a cumprirem o que foi acordado. As conseqüências seriam... Melhor nem pensar nisso. Não há como fugirem ao acordo.

- Você não pode simplesmente cancelar o maldito contrato? – pergunta Harry dando um soco na mesa.

- Nem se eu pudesse. – fala Draco com desprezo levantando-se e encarando Harry. – Por que eu faria isso?

- Como é que é? – pergunta Harry.

- Foi uma surpresa pra mim também, Potter, mas realmente a Granger é muito "fogosa" na cama. – fala Draco sorrindo. – Por que eu abriria mão dela?

- Para continuar vivo? – pergunta Harry sério enquanto socava Draco que deu dois passos para trás. – Nunca mais fale assim dela. Ela não é uma das suas... prostitutas!

- Eu... creio que vou me retirar. – fala o advogado não querendo ver a briga.

- Fique! – fala Draco sério. – Precisarei de uma testemunha quando eu for chamado para explicar por que matei de pancadas o "menino-que-sobreviveu"! – fala Draco sério acertando um soco nos dentes de Harry que recuou dois passos. – E sim, ela é o que eu quero que ela seja! Ela me pertence!

- Isso é o que vamos ver! – fala Harry acertando um soco em Draco que recua atingido pelo golpe. – Precisa pagar para ter um filho? – pergunta Harry de forma ferina.

- E você? – pergunta Draco atingindo o nariz de Harry que recua. – Nem casando com a "fêmea-coelho-Weasley" conseguiu ter filhos?

- Vou te matar de pancadas! – fala Harry desferindo novo soco em Draco o atingindo no nariz.

- Só o dia em que o mundo acabar! – rosna Draco atingindo os dentes de Harry com outro soco.

_"Acho que eu deveria vender ingressos!"_ – pensa o advogado sorrindo ao ver os dois continuarem a trocar insultos e golpes. – _"A luta do século do mundo bruxo! Hummmmm! Eu poderia ganhar uma grana por isso!" _

- É a tinta para o cabelo, não é mesmo? – pergunta Harry com partes do rosto já meio que deformadas pelos golpes, enquanto acertava um soco no peito de Draco. – Te deixou broxa? Por isso precisa pagar para conseguir um filho?

- E você? Não conseguiu nem transar com a Cho Chang! Por favor, Santo Potter! Qualquer um dormiria com ela! – responde Draco acertando o queixo de Harry com mais um golpe.

- Escolha! – fala Harry atingindo Draco com mais um soco. – Ou liberta Hermione do contrato ou vou te bater até o mundo acabar!

- Babaca! – rosna Draco acertando outro soco em Harry. – Ela me pertence! É minha mulher! Você é que está apanhando!

- Ahnnnn... senhores? – chama o advogado tentando encerrar aquela briga.

- Cale-se! – gritam Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo, enquanto voltam a trocar sopapos.

- É que eu penso que... – o advogado tenta novamente falar, mas é interrompido pelos dois.

- Cale-se! – gritam os dois enquanto tentam ao mesmo tempo se estrangularem ao rolar pelo chão agarrados.

- Admita, Potter! Sente-se passado para trás, não é mesmo? Eu tomei sua amiguinha! – fala Draco ao acertar uma cotovelada no nariz de Harry que sente o seu nariz ser quebrado.

- Ahhhhh! Mas você admitiu sua inferioridade e se deitou com uma sangue ruim, não foi? – pergunta Harry dando uma cabeçada no nariz de Draco, o quebrando também.

- Senhores, creio que é melhor encerrarmos isso e... – o Advogado nem viu de onde veio a cadeira que passou perto dele, mas entendeu que era para ficar em silêncio.

- Você é um cara morto! – fala Harry sério.

- Não. **Você** é um cara morto! – fala Draco sério.

Ambos pegaram suas varinhas e ficaram frente a frente, prontos para se matarem. Foi quando suas varinhas foram arrancadas de suas mãos. Quando os dois, surpresos, olharam para a porta, viram Hermione e Gina os encarando furiosas.

- Oi, amor. – fala Harry sorrindo envergonhado. – Faz tempo que estão aí?

- Desde o "fêmea-coelho-Weasley"! – fala Gina furiosa ao ver o estado dos dois. – Sentem-se que vamos tratar seus ferimentos e depois vamos conversar como adultos.

O advogado saíra de esgueira sem ser percebido. Sabia que aquilo era pessoal, certamente aquela briga ia ficar muito feia! E era hora de seu cliente arcar sozinho com as conseqüências de suas decisões absurdas!

...  
Draco e Harry estavam em poltronas opostas naquela sala. Gina murmurava feitiços em Harry, assim como Hermione os fazia em Draco. Cada vez que um deles tentava falar, elas os impediam. Quando estavam definitivamente bem, Gina foi a primeira a iniciar o assunto. Caminhou até Malfoy e se abaixou para ficar na altura dele. Colocou o dedo em riste contra a face dele e disse...

- Nunca mais se refira a mim como "fêmea-coelho-Weasley"! Porque, senão, você não vai sobreviver para conhecer seu herdeiro! Ouviu bem?

Draco a olhou pasmo, desde quando ela era tão bonita? E falando assim com ele... hum! O Potter fizera uma ótima escolha!

- Sim, mas então... – Draco se achou no direito de se defender, respondendo ríspido. - Explique ao seu marido que não vou aceitar afrontas em minha própria casa!

- Ora, então não se meta com minha família! – Harry disse bravo, e Hermione foi até ele.

- Oh! Harry!- ela disse melosa e o abraçou.

- Epa! Porque só eu levo bronca? Ele quebrou meu nariz!- Draco falou manhoso. E Gina e Hermione riram diante de suas palavras.

- Ora, Malfoy, seja homem! Vocês não têm mais dez anos! – Gina disse e perceberam que o clima estava amenizando.

- Como se eu não soubesse!- Draco resmungou.

- Sei que ainda tem a mentalidade de uma doninha albina de oito anos, mas... Tente agir como adulto! – Harry provocou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Harry!- Hermione se zangou, arrancando um sorriso do Malfoy.

- Olha aqui, estamos aqui por uma razão. E vamos discutí-la agora! -Gina anunciou, atraindo todas as atenções.

- Sim! Cadê o advogado para romper esse contrato estúpido? – Harry disse, olhando ao redor.

- Acho que ele se mandou!- Gina disse enquanto eles olhavam pela sala.

- Não há como se romper isso! Entenda Potter! Sua amiguinha deliciosa está gerando meu herdeiro! – Malfoy disse.

Harry enrubesceu e Gina ficou boquiaberta. Era aquilo mesmo que devia se esperar de um Malfoy.

- Draco! Eu arranco a sua língua!- Hermione disse muito brava. – E olha aqui, vocês dois: eu assinei esse contrato consciente do que poderia acontecer! E nem eu nem o Malfoy sabíamos! Foi um tiro no escuro! Foi o destino!

- Não sabia que acreditava em destino Granger! – Draco disse, sorrindo ladinamente.

- Não acredito Malfoy! Não depois que "ele" se foi! - Hermione disse, se referindo a Rony - Apenas acho que podemos conviver com nossas diferenças!

- Sim, mas ele deveria ter mantido as mãos longe de você!- Harry retrucou

- Ora Potter! Sai dessa! Sua esposa é a Ginevra Weasley! E para conceber é preciso de muito mais do que um aperto de mão!- Draco ironizou.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! A Hermione tem toda razão! – Gina disse, firme em suas palavras. - Esse é um contrato que não pode ser rompido, então assumiremos as conseqüências dele. Há muitas águas para rolarem até o nascimento dessa criança. Então vocês dois tratem de se tratarem com respeito!

- Isso! Respeitem uma mulher grávida! - Hermione disse num súbito ataque de humor! E Gina concordou, afinal, os dois a queriam bem.

Por fim, as duas riram cúmplices e vitoriosas.

_

O hospital estava vazio, mas logo que Hermione entrou ela pode notar diversos olhares sobre si.  
A diretora geral logo veio ao seu encontro.

- Senhora Weasley! Que prazer! Quanto tempo! Estava com saudades!- a mulher de meia idade a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Eu também, mas precisei me ausentar! Mas, enfim, estou aqui! Como vão as coisas?

- Bem. Aquela sua última doação nos ajudou muito, ainda temos muitos testes pela frente, mas a quantia que a senhora conseguiu foi exorbitante e, com certeza, nos tirou do vermelho! – a diretora disse, sorridente e grata.

- Que bom, Sra. McIntyre! Eu faria tudo de novo! Onde está a Fantine? – Hermione perguntou pela garotinha de olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos que ela adorava.

Fantine já nascerá com aquela triste doença. Seu pai abandonara a sua mãe e a jovem mulher então lutava pela vida da filha. Ela conhecera a criança ainda quando Rony era vivo. Ele mesmo se encantara com ela, numa das visitas ao hospital, e como a estadia da criança ali era sempre freqüente, era comum ele passar muito tempo junto da menina!  
Hermione viu as feições da velha senhora mudarem.

- O que aconteceu com ela?- Hermione perguntou apreensiva.

- Calma! Ela não está muito bem, os médicos responsáveis dizem que ela está num estágio final!

- Ah! Não!

- A doença avançou muito nas últimas semanas, não conseguimos impedir o avanço com as poções e medicamentos trouxas.- a mulher disse e notou Hermione pálida e cambaleante. - A senhora está bem? - perguntou preocupada, por fim.

- Eu quero vê-la!- Hermione disse, respirando fundo.

- Quer um copo d'água? – a mulher ofereceu

- Não! Obrigada! Quero vê-la apenas.

_

O quarto era bem arejado e só havia uma cama. Alguns desenhos encantados de bichinhos pulavam pra lá e pra cá, alegrando o ambiente, mas com certeza não deixava de ter a cara de um hospital. A menina dormia serena, coberta por lençóis brancos, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro.  
Hermione sentiu o nó na garganta, era como ver a imagem de Rony nos seus últimos dias de vida. Se aproximou devagar e tocou a pela fria da garotinha.  
Ela poderia ter sido a filha deles. Ela era bonita, esperta... Eles poderiam ter tido filhos como ela. Pelo menos agora ela teria por quem lutar! Não se sentiria tão sozinha! Tão sozinha!

- Tia Mione!- a menininha disse acordando, a sua voz estava fraca, mas Hermione pode ver o brilho nos olhinhos azuis.

- Oi querida!

- Você sumiu! Eu tava com saudades!

- Desculpe! A tia Mione teve problemas!

- Eu também tia!- a menina disse humilde.

O coração de Hermione disparou. O que eram seus problemas diante dos problemas daquela pobre criança! Aquela criança que lutava para viver? Tinha sido presenteada com a vida! Com amigos! Com um amor! Tinha vivido esse amor em plenitude, e por que, agora, tinha que ter problemas? Por quê? Fantine era tão pequena! Tão vulnerável! Fantina, sim, tinha grandes problemas.  
Uma lágrima pingou pesada dos seus olhos.

- Tia, tá chorando porque eu estou mais doente ainda?

- Não, meu anjo, estou chorando por mim! Por você eu não choro! Você não precisa de lágrimas.- Hermione sorriu, e aquele foi um dos sorrisos mais difíceis de sua vida.-Você precisa de sorrisos!

A menina sorriu com o que ela disse e segurou a mão de Hermione.

- Tia! Eu me lembro do rapaz que vinha com você! Você gostava muito dele né?

- Muito!

- Sabe! Eu acho que ele ta no céu e quando eu for pra lá! Eu digo que você mandou um beijo! – Hermione não pode dizer nada apenas assentiu triste, não podia mais conter suas lágrimas. -Tia! Eu estou com sono! Vou dormir! Estou muito cansada.

- Tudo bem! Descanse meu anjo! Descanse! – ela disse e a menina se ajeitou fechando os olhos.

Hermione beijou ternamente a testa da menina e saiu, deixando-a descansar.

_

Já era tarde da noite quando bateram na porta. Harry e Gina estavam num amasso delicioso. Mas, mesmo assim, Gina seguiu rindo pela interrupção e foi abrir a porta.

- Você? – ela disse espantada e um pouco envergonhada por estar com uma minúscula camisola azul-marinho de seda.

- Oi! Você viu a Hermione? Ela está aqui? – era Draco quem estava ali, diante da ruiva.

Naquele momento, Harry chegou à porta e estava com os cabelos desgrenhados. Em uma atitude inesperada ele abraçou Gina pelas costas, demonstrando toda a cumplicidade do casal, o que fez despertar em Draco uma pontada de inveja, fazendo com que seu estomago apertasse.

- Pensei que ela estivesse em casa! – Gina disse, se preocupando.

- Eu estava lá. Chamei por ela o tempo todo e ela não responde.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Malfoy era a imagem de um homem desesperado, sua roupa estava amarrotada, seus cabelos em desalinho, cheirava a álcool e estava muito pálido.

- Eu vou ver se consigo falar com ela. – Gina disse e aparatou para a casa de Hermione na mesma hora.

- Entra!- Harry convidou o loiro num impulso, estava sem camisa, vestia um samba-canção de cetim preto com bolinhas azuis e, naquele momento, se sentiu muito desconfortável na frente de Draco.

Draco respirou fundo, precisava se sentar e se acalmar. Precisava saber dela. Já fazia 48 horas que não conseguia falar com ela.

- Senta, vou pegar um whisky pra gente! - Harry disse gentil - Acalme-se! Pelo que eu conheço dela, ela esta trancada naquela casa desde ontem!

- Mas e se ela estiver passando mal? – Draco pensou nessa hipótese.

- Não está. Calma!

Harry sorriu, jamais se imaginou naquela situação: recebendo o Malfoy em sua casa, e ainda por cima o confortando. É, realmente, as coisas estavam mudando...

_

- Hermione! Abre essa porta! Eu sei que você esta ai! Mione!- Gina insistiu, gritando sem parar.

Insistiu por mais cinco minutos.

- Se você não abrir eu vou entrar assim mesmo!

Gina ouviu passos lentos e, enfim, a porta se abriu...  
Hermione estava com os olhos vermelhos, estava pálida, tinha o rosto inchado e os cabelos revoltos.

- Eu só quero ficar quieta Ginevra!

- Quieta? Mione, você esta passando mal!- ela acusou sem se importar da amiga ter usado seu primeiro nome.

- Não Gina! Estou bem. Vomitei a tarde inteira, aquilo que eu nem comi! Só que to precisando dormir! O chato do Draco bateu na porta o dia inteiro! Me deixem em paz! Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas eu quero ficar sozinha! – ela disse cansada.

- Tudo bem, mas primeiro vou fazer um chá para você! Tomou as poções?

- Tomei, mas nada para no meu estômago! – ela olhou para a amiga, precisava tanto de um abraço -Ai Gina!

Gina entendeu imediatamente e a abraçou carinhosamente, reconfortando-a.

_

- E ai? - Harry e Draco perguntaram em uníssono quando Gina aparatou em casa novamente.

- Ela está bem! Está dormindo agora! - Gina informou.

- Ela passou mal? E o bebê?- Draco perguntou agoniado.

- São enjôos Draco! Normal! Ela quer ficar sozinha! Desrespeitá-la agora e contrariá-la só vai piorar. Ela esta vivendo algo difícil e novo! Vamos compreendê-la.

- Você acha mesmo que posso dormir tranqüilo? – Draco disse, angustiado.

- Pode sim. Ela desativou os feitiços de aparatação pra mim. Prometo dar uma olhada nela ao amanhecer e te mando uma coruja avisando.

- Você faria isso?- Gina e Harry sorriram amigáveis - Pode dormir! Nós cuidamos dela!  
- Obrigado!- Draco disse com uma certa relutância. Apertou a mão de Harry e em seguida de Gina, e percebeu o sorriso vitorioso de Harry.

Assim que Draco chegou à porta, virou-se na direção do casal e disse...

- Ei Potter!

- Oi . – ele respondeu, curiosa para saber o que o loiro diria.

- Gostei do modelito! Mas se tivesse desenhos de trasgos seria ainda melhor! – Draco disse, contendo um riso.

- Filho d...- Harry esbravejou, mas ele havia saído e provavelmente aparatara do lado de fora.

Gina não pode deixar de rir diante da irritação de Harry! Apesar de tudo, se sentia animada!

- Vamos lá! Venha, não se irrite com bobeiras. – ela disse a ele, puxando-o para perto de si. – Venha me mostrar a força de um trasgo montanhês! - Ela o beijou rindo muito e ele não resistiu e riu também!

_

Hermione acordou no meio da noite, sentia seu corpo arder! Estivera tendo um sonho... Sonhava que ainda estavam na praia, e que Draco a possuía com fervor. Seu corpo estava banhado de suor, estava distante dele há quase quinze dias. O via quase todos os dias, mas eram encontros extremamentes secos e distantes. Encontravam-se em algum bar, ou na presença de Harry e Gina apenas porque ele fazia questão de vê-la e se certificar de que ela e a criança estavam bem.  
Porém, naquela noite, ela se sentia estranha. Sentia falta do cheiro dele, do gosto dele. Não queria ficar sozinha. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que ele dissera: _- Se precisar de qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa que seja... Me procure imediatamente! _  
E, naquele momento, ela precisava... Precisava matar seu desejo! Saciar seu corpo! Se encher de pecados! Seu corpo tremia, estava incontrolável! Será que aquela mudança assim de libido tinha a ver com a gravidez? Ela não tinha certeza absoluta, mas certamente era. Passara quinze dias sem nenhum desejo, sem nada que lhe lembrasse ou fizesse sentir apetite sexual. Mas agora era como uma onda que a inundava, e se ela não tivesse satisfação agora... Enlouqueceria.  
Mas não podia simplesmente chegar pra ele e dizer algo como:  
_- Oi! Draco! Estou aqui porque meu primeiro desejo de grávida é __**sexo**__! Então, por favor, satisfaça!_  
Tinha que pensar numa maneira... Ah! Sim, não era a toa que era chamada de sabe-tudo!

_

**Eros Ramazzoti - Estoy Pensando en Ti**

_São situações humanas  
Os momentos de nós dois  
A distância, as paixões  
Encontrar uma razão  
Hoje... como sempre  
Estou pensando em ti... sim você já vê _

Draco se levantou para beber água naquela madrugada. Podia conjurar um copo ali no quarto, mas não queria. Descer até a cozinha lhe faria bem. Sentia um vazio enorme. Era estranho, vivera muito tempo sozinho, e depois ficara muitos dias com Hermione. Agora a solidão parecia ainda maior. Ficar sem os carinhos dela o tornou um homem ainda mais rude, mais centrado em si mesmo e em suas dores. Tomou a água sem vontade. O que faria sem o amor dela, sem os carinhos, sem os prazeres?

_São apenas contradições humanas  
Sentir-se feliz, sentir-se triste  
Essas transições emocionais  
Todas lembranças do que nós temos  
É, você sabe que é verdade  
Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em você _

Draco voltou desolado para o quarto, sabia que aquela seria mais uma longa noite de solidão. Tinha a cabeça baixa, mas não pode deixar de se surpreender com a figura ao lado da porta de seu quarto.  
Ela estava sentada bem diante da porta de seu quarto. Semi-nua! Sua lingerie vermelha a mostra. Nos pés saltos vermelhos faziam uma combinação perfeita com a roupa intima.  
Os cabelos dela estavam mais escuros que o habitual, e mais lisos também, e caiam sensualmente sobre seu rosto, ombros e joelhos. Sua cabeça pendia sensualmente sobre um dos joelhos, e seus lábios umidamente vermelhos eram a encarnação do pecado.  
Draco engoliu em seco, devia estar sonhando... Sim, com aquele olhar devorador que ela lhe lançava, só podia ser um sonho.

- Você é real? – ele quase gaguejou

- Se você quiser! – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente e passou a língua nos lábios, num gesto que sabia que o provocaria.

_Não eu não posso finger  
Todo o tempo que nós gastamos poderia morrer  
Vamos sentir de novo  
Todo o amor que nós sentimos então_

Corações magoados mas cada um  
Essa barreira tem que derrubar  
Estou pensando em você  
Estou pensando em você 

Ambos se fitaram com olhares desejosos por longos minutos, como se lessem suas almas... Seus desejos... Seus anseios mais profundos. E era inevitável não confidenciar que se desejavam... Que se desejavam ao extremo!  
Draco estendeu a mão pra ela. Ela sorriu e aceitou, e ele a levantou do chão com um puxão, fazendo-a colar os seios contra o corpo dele.

- O que você quer de mim? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Quero sentir seus lábios nos meus... Em meus seios... Na minha barriga... Na minha...- ela não pode continuar, sentiu-se ruborizar.

- Onde?- foi ele a gemer e apertá-la pela cintura.

Ela sorriu sedutoramente:

- Você saberá!

- Quero ouvir você me dizer... – ele insistiu.

- Me leva pra cama! Estou pegando fogo!- ela disse com um sorriso safado, e ele retribuiu o sorriso compartilhando da mesma loucura que a consumia!

Ele atendeu ao pedido, não costumava negar um pedido de uma dama, principalmente sendo de Hermione: a mãe do seu filho. Ele segurou as pernas dela, forçando-a a subir sobre ele e enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura máscula, enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto.

- O que quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou apertando os seios dela sobre o sutiã meia taça.

- Me ame! Me lambe! Me cheire! Me chupe! Me morde e me arranhe!

- Uau!- ele não podia deixar de sorrir, e seu membro rijo saltou diante das palavras dela.

Draco desceu a mão devagar por sobre a barriga dela e logo chegou à intimidade da castanha, que já estava úmida.

- Você está quente!- ele concluiu.

- Muito!- ela disse e chupou a língua dele com força, obrigando-o a gemeu.

Enquanto trocavam aquele beijo, Draco se empenhava em tirar a calcinha minúscula do caminho e esfregava a feminilidade dela com gestos lentos.

_Vão unidas sempre assim  
As vezes piores, as vezes melhores  
Mas atravessando nós iremos longe  
Hoje... olho para o céu  
Com os pés no chão, porque  
Ser humano é o que quero ser  
Com minhas mãoe eu alcançarei você  
Que vida sem um sonho para alcançar?  
Segure a minha mão e nunca me deixe ir _

Deslizou seus lábios possessivamente da boca dela para a curva de seu pescoço, traçando uma linha de beijos. Ela cheirava à pêssegos frescos! Beijando, mordendo, lambendo! Seus dedos agora a penetravam devagar. Numa tortura mútua! Ele a sentiu mover os quadris descontrolada, enquanto os músculos de sua vagina apertavam os dedos dele, que se deliciavam com os espamos do corpo umedecido. Com a outra mão, ele retirou o sutiã com um gesto firme, arranhando de leve a pele macia! Revelou os mamilos rosados e completamente túrgido dela, que ele fez questão de apertar primeiro com os dedos, fazendo-os enrijecerem ainda mais.  
Hermione fechou os olhos fortes enquanto a língua quente rodeava seus mamilos, os umedecendo com bastante saliva. E, quando ele o sugou com força, Hermione arqueou o corpo e não pode deixar de gritar com a onda forte de prazer que a atingiu. E foi ai que ela gozou a primeira vez depois de muitos dias. Com os dedos hábeis dele dentro de si e a boca sugando fugazmente seus seios, ela não tinha como evitar o gozo. Ele esperou alguns momentos para que ela se acalmasse. E, então, continuou as caricias no colo e seios dela. Draco retirou os dedos de dentro dela e agora friccionava-os por toda a extensão da feminilidade dela, com movimentos suaves. Estavam muito umedecidos pelo próprio gozo dela.

_Vão unidas sempre assim  
As vezes piores, as vezes melhores  
Mas atravessando nós iremos longe  
Hoje... olho para o céu  
Com os pés no chão, porque  
Ser humano é o que quero ser  
Com minhas mãoe eu alcançarei você  
Que vida sem um sonho para alcançar? _

A respiração dela já estava normalizada.

- Satisfeita? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e beijou-lhe a orelha sedutoramente.

- Não muito!- ela disse lânguida.

- O que você quer agora?

- Sentir você! Em meus lábios, pulsando entre eles, e se despejando em mim!- ela disse de forma sensual.

Com aquelas palavras, Hermione o empurrou para que ele se levantasse, deixando-o de pé na beirada da cama. Com gestos rápidos, ela se colocou sentada bem em frente a ele. Ambos sorriram maliciosos. A mão de Hermione se fechou sobre o membro dele, iniciando movimentos firmes para cima e para baixo, fazendo a pele branca se movimentar sobre o músculo duro como ferro. E foi a vez dele fechar os olhos e delirar com o contato.

_Vão unidas sempre assim  
As vezes piores, as vezes melhores  
Mas atravessando nós iremos longe  
Hoje... olho para o céu  
Com os pés no chão, porque  
Ser humano é o que quero ser  
Com minhas mãoe eu alcançarei você  
Que vida sem um sonho para alcançar?  
Segure a minha mão e nunca me deixe ir_

Parte da vida juntos  
Mas que futuro alcançar?  
São coisas da vida  
Nunca me acostumarei, não vou, não vou

Sim, você sabe que é verdade  
Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você

A masculinidade dele estava ligeiramente avermelhada, e se mostrava sensível. Convidativa! E Hermione provou dela.  
Ousadamente, ela passou a ponta da língua devagar sobre o membro rígido dele... Experimentando! A sua língua umedecia toda a região por onde ela passava, e ela podia ver a pele ficar cada vez mais rosada, como se todo o sangue dele estivesse indo naquela direção... 

_Gemidos roucos...Lambidas leves!  
Gemidos roucos...Lambidas fortes!  
Gemidos agoniados...Chupada leves!  
Gemidos agoniados...chupadas fortes!  
Gemidos contínuos... Êxtase próximo!  
Grito preso na garganta... Chupadas continuas!  
Grito ecoando no ar... Prazer iminente!  
Gozo explodindo...Satisfação..._

Deitaram-se lado a lado. Draco sentia seu corpo tremer enquanto a aninhava em seus braços. Não sabia o que dizer a ela, todas as palavras lhe pareciam tolas e estúpidas. Então, se limitou a apertá-la de encontro ao seu peito e a beijá-la nos lábios, que tinham, no momento, o sabor do seu prazer.  
Hermione estava satisfeita, já tinha realizado alguns de sues desejos... Mas não todos. Aquela noite seria longa... 

_Esta noite que passa lenta, tocando-me  
Trato de confrontá-la, de agarrá-la  
Se nossos corações sentem a batida ou estão perdidos como um barco no mar  
Eu quero lembar, i nunca posso esquecer  
Oh... não consigo parar de pensar em você  
Eu só não consigo parar de pensar em você  
Estou pensando em você  
Eu não consigo parar  
Eu não... _


	14. Prazeres e Sentimentos

Cap.14- Prazeres e Sentimentos

Um sono básico, rápido e revigorante foi o necessário para que os amantes se sentissem refeitos do ato de amar. Hermione acordou com as mãos de Draco acariciando a sua intimidade suavemente. Espreguiçou-se lânguida e pode sentir a meia ereção dele encostando bem abaixo de sua cintura. Suspirou fundo com esse contato e, por um momento, não soube se foi de satisfação ou de expectativa pelo que sabia que viria! Ela sorriu maliciosa, e ele a beijou em seu pescoço.

- Você cheira tão bem Granger. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, de maneira provocativa.

- Estou cheirando a sexo Malfoy! A sexo e a loucura!

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme com suas palavras.

- Você está maravilhosa! Está cheirando a amor, paixão e luxúria!

- Luxúria da qual você entende muito bem, não é?

- Sim! E se tinha algumas dúvidas, você me ajudou a esquecê-las totalmente. - ele disse, enquanto um dedo a penetrava de devagar e enquanto mordia seu pescoço, deixando uma marca naquela região e fazendo com que ela gemesse.

- Draco!- ela gemeu, e seu gemido foi o suficiente para fazer a ereção dele crescer ainda mais, sentindo o calor do interior dela em seus dedos.

- Oi? - ele perguntou, enquanto beijava-lhe a orelha, fazendo gestos "obscenos" na cova macia da orelha dela.

- Preciso de um banho Draco. – ela disse tímida, não queria desfazer o contato de seus corpos, mas precisava se refrescar.

- Podemos "fazer" assim mesmo, não me importo se estamos "melados"!- ele disse com um sorriso safado.

- Draco!- ela o censurou. - Me leva pra tomar banho? - ela pediu, mordendo os lábios e, dessa vez, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Ah, Granger! Eu faço tudo que você quiser! Tudo!

Foi a vez dela sorrir, sabia que o levaria onde ela quisesse que ele fosse. _Ora Granger, desde quando se tornou manipuladora assim?_ Sua consciência questionou. _Desde quando me tornei mulher e descobri os poderes dos prazeres da carne!_ Ela riu sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto ele a pegava no colo e a carregava para o banheiro.

A banheira de hidromassagem estava preparada num passe de mágica, com bolhas perfumadas borbulhando e exalando um perfume doce amadeirado.

- Você é um gênio, Draco!

Ele sorriu ao colocá-la devagar dentro da banheira, deixando a água molhar o corpo branco e macio dela. Hermione se deliciou com o contato da água e da espuma sobre seu corpo, refrescando-a tão prazerosamente. Draco permaneceu do lado de fora da banheira e se limitou apenas em acariciar o corpo dela, com o intuito de lavá-la. Mas a sua intenção verdadeira era se deliciar com a pela tão macia de Hermione.

- Vem me fazer companhia, Draco... – ela o convidou, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Demorou a convidar hein? –ele disse rindo enquanto entrava na banheira, sentando-se atrás dela e fazendo com que ela apoiasse as costas em seu peito.

Conversaram sobre coisas banais por mais de dez minutos. Não falaram do bebê, não falaram do passado ou do futuro. Falaram apenas de como preferiam o tempo, do que gostavam de comer. Assuntos alheios que os faziam se conhecer cada vez mais...

- Então você gosta de chocolate? Essa é nova pra mim!- ela se virou, ficando de frente pra ele, e o beijando nos lábios rapidamente.

- Amo chocolate!- ele disse rindo. - E porque isso é novo?

- Bom, talvez porque o inatingível homem de gelo não pode gostar de algo tão quente e tão doce como chocolate.

- Ora, eu gosto de você! E você é quente e doce!

- Engraçadinho!- ela disse, beijando-o divertida – Até posso ser doce e um pouquinho quente... – ela disse, corando um pouco com suas palavras - Mas com certeza não posso ser comparada com chocolate.

- Na verdade, é difícil comparar você com alguma coisa, Hermione. Você é única e tem o dom de me fazer perder o rumo.

- Jura?- ela sorriu maliciosa, beijando-o mais algumas vezes.

Hermione e Draco brincaram por vários minutos dentro daquela banheira. Pareciam duas crianças espalhando água e espuma pelo chão do banheiro. Ainda entre risos e entretidos com a diversão, Hermione pegou um sabonete que estava ao alcance de suas mãos e disse a ele, propondo-lhe algo...

- Só serei sua se conseguir me tomar esse sabonete, Draco.

Ele riu malicioso e animado com a brincadeira.

- Quantos minutos eu tenho?

- Se resolve em cinco minutos?- ela provocou

- Tomo esse sabonete de você em três minutos.

- Vamos ver! – ela o atiçou, sorrindo ladinamente.

Draco tentava pegar o sabonete dela a todo custo. Tinha cuidado extremo para não machucá-la, afinal, ela aparecia ainda mais frágil estando nua e molhada daquela maneira. Eles mantiveram aquela "luta" corporal por dois minutos apenas. Em determinado momento ela estava de costas para ele, os joelhos no fundo da banheira e pode sentir a ereção dele encostando em suas costas numa posição sugestiva. _Mérlin, será que ele fica sempre assim? Armado? _

Draco percebeu quando ela parou de se mover contra o corpo dele, e pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu não fico sempre assim, Hermione. Só que é difícil me controlar com você se esfregando desse jeito em mim. - ele disse com uma voz culpada, que a fez rir muito. Seus risos, de repente, transformaram-se em gargalhadas.

Como ele podia ter adivinhado os pensamentos dela? Como?  
Draco a acompanhou naqueles risos. O som das risadas dela era tão agradável para seus ouvidos, e ele nunca a tinha visto rir assim. Se soubesse que ela agiria daquela forma, já a teria levado para a banheira há muito mais tempo.  
Ela se movia encostada contra o corpo dele, o que aumentava a excitação de ambos. Hermione gemeu quando ele mordeu as costas dela com força e a apertou entre a banheira e seu corpo.

- Draco! Não quero mais brincar! - Ela disse manhosa.

- Não? Eu quero brincar de outra coisa, então. - ele sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto a penetrava lentamente.

Hermione particularmente adorava aquela posição. Ter o peso gostoso de Draco sobre suas costas enquanto ele a penetrava devagar a enlouquecia completamente. Com o corpo de ambos ainda cobertos pela espuma perfumada ele se empurrou vagarosamente contra o corpo dela. Draco segurou a cintura dela, que já demonstrava sinais da recente gravidez, e suas mãos fortes a apertaram com força, ditando o movimento da penetração.

Era impossível não gemer. Era impossível não gritar. Era impossível não clamar o nome dele, implorando por mais. Era nele que Hermione pensava, fazendo com que o nome dele brotasse com devassidão de seus lábios.  
_Por que ela tinha que ser tão... Gostosa? Tão macia? Tão apertada? Tão quente? Porque ela tinha que ter se tornado um vício? Porque eu só tinha que encontrar satisfação dentro dela?_ Draco pensou consigo mesmo enquanto ainda era capaz de manter uma linha de raciocínio, porque ela o apertava ligeiramente, e entrar e sair dela se tornava tão inevitável como respirar. Depois de alguns minutos seu raciocínio o deixou completamente quando ela rebolou deliciosamente.

- Oh! Hermione!- ele gritou o nome dela enquanto prendia seus quadris ao dela e gozava furiosamente, sentindo-a tremer no mesmo instante ao receber seu sêmen dentro de si.

Tomar champanhe numa banheira de hidromassagem realmente era algo inusitado, porém, ao provar o primeiro gole, ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Suco de maçã?- ela fingiu indignação.

- Você está grávida, baby! – ele disse, beijando-a enquanto acariciava a barriga dela, sentindo uma pequena alteração nas formas. – E eu amo seus desejos de grávida.

- Ei! Esse é o primeiro, Draco. – ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Espero que venha muitos outros desse tipo. Gostaria que você aparecesse em minha porta vestida de enfermeira sexy, ou de fadinha feliz da próxima vez.

- Hum! Você gostaria que eu me vestisse assim pra você?- ela perguntou maliciosa, virando-se para beijar os lábios dele mais uma vez.

- Sim! Eu amaria! – ele disse pervertido, e ela o beijou novamente.

- Ei! Sua boca... - ela se espantou.

- O que tem a minha boca?- ele perguntou, com um sorriso torto em seus lábios, já prevendo o que ela viria a dizer.

- Está com gosto de champanhe, Draco!

- Sim! A grávida aqui é você, não eu!

- Sonserino filho de uma... – ela ia dizer, mas ele a calou com um beijo, entre risos.

_

Hermione se movia languidamente sobre os lenços de cetim negros... A língua de Draco passeava por todo o seu corpo, e seu sexo latejava implorando pelo toque dele. A língua dele encontrou sua umidade latejante com determinação. Ela tinha o sabor doce de seu gozo, e ele a lambeu com vontade, fazendo-a estremecer mais uma vez. Draco se movia de cima para baixo vagarosamente, por vezes prendia o clitóris entre os lábios e o chupava com força, fazendo-a gritar de prazer. Draco simplesmente adorava vê-la assim: louca, entregue a ele.

Usou os dedos para abrir ainda mais a feminilidade dela e mergulhou a língua dentro dela o máximo que pode. Embriagou-se em seu sabor feminino... Especial. Por vezes, fazia caricias suaves e superficiais, com beijos ternos e sensuais. Outras vezes, as caricias eram profundas, indecentes, obscenas e faziam com que ela delirasse. Usando as mãos e os lábios, foi assim que ele a levou à loucura.

Draco olhou para cima e pode ver o corpo dela se debatendo sobre a cama. Ela o olhava fixamente, atenta aos movimentos dele. Seus seios firmes subiam e desciam em movimentos libidinosos pela respiração ofegante que ela tentava, a todo custo, controlar. Passaram muitos minutos naquela tortura, até que ela tombou o pescoço para trás e gemeu longamente, empurrando seu quadril de encontro aos lábios dele. E Draco soube que ela estava em seu limite.

O orgasmo para ela veio violento! Único! E, antes que ela pudesse se recompor do grito de puro êxtase, a língua dele invadiu a sua boca, correspondendo ao beijo com total fervor ao sentir o sabor do seu prazer em seus próprios lábios.

Sem que ela pudesse se dar conta, sentiu ser penetrada com violência. Gritou mais uma vez, mas não era um grito de dor. E ele percebeu isso perfeitamente bem, pois se movia com maestria entre as pernas abertas dela. Ela estava agradavelmente receptiva, como estivera nos últimos dias na praia, porém, não havia dor ou incômodo. Hermione demonstrava isso com os olhos e os gemidos, mantendo-o aliviado quanto a não estar machucando-a. Draco apertava os seios dela e sua cintura sem se importar se ficariam marcadas ou não, queria apenas expor seus desejos.

Draco sabia apenas que seu corpo a desejava, e estava pronto para aquilo. Estava duro e, embora sentisse muito prazer, não tinha vontade de gozar... Não ainda! Não sem antes fazê-la desmaiar de prazer.

Colocou uma das pernas dela sobre seu ombro, deixando a outra sobre a cama e as costas dela ainda sobre o colchão. A visão que ele tinha do corpo de Hermione o excitava ainda mais. Quanto mais ele estocava com força, mais ele queria se jogar no calor do interior dela.

Hermione jogava os quadris de encontro ao dele por inúmeras vezes, tentava conter o impacto das investidas dele. Porém, o que conseguia era causar mais prazer em ambos. Prazer este que ela intensificava ao apertá-lo violentamente dentro de si... Quente, firme, forte, como se fosse retê-lo ali, para sempre, no âmago do seu ser.

Segundos? Minutos? Horas? Não poderiam precisar quanto havia se passado. Não quando suas vistas embaralhavam, sem poderem realmente enxergar, pois o que viam às suas frentes era nada mais que mil fagulhas coloridas... Foguetes explodindo envolta dos corpos suados e agora extasiados...

_

- Hermione, eu gostaria de cantar algo pra você!- ele pediu, apreensivo, pois a experiência que tinha em cantar para ela não eram boas.

Ela lhe sorriu carinhosa, estava cansada, mas queria ouvi-lo cantar para ela. Ajeitou-se entre os travesseiros enquanto ele conjurava seu vilão e, sentado ao lado dela, dedilhava calmamente.

_**Meu Amor/ My love**_

Little Texas - My Love

A voz suave de Draco invadiu o ambiente quando ele iniciou a canção.

_Deixe sua marca fixada  
Pronto ou não aqui vou eu  
Você tem procurado amor  
Bem querida eu posso te dar algum_

Quando seu mundo continuar de pé  
Eu posso mudar isto a sua volta  
Ponha sua cabeça para cima nas nuvens  
E tire seus pés do chão 

Hermione suspirou, afinal, era assim que ela se sentia por estar com ele. Era como se seus pés estivessem fora do chão. Ele a tirava do ar. Assim como Rony a tirou um dia.

_Meu amor  
você está pronta para o meu amor meu amor  
Meu amor meu amor está pronto para você  
Se você está procurando um coração que é sempre real  
Só para você  
Então meu amor  
Meu amor meu amor está pronto para você _

Ela estaria pronta para o amor dele? Não! Jamais! Aquilo era um contrato, um acordo que deveria ser cumprido. A voz dele tinha o dom de acalmá-la, de enlouquecê-la.

_Menina que eu ouvi dizer  
Aquele amor é comida para a alma  
Eu vejo a fome em seus olhos  
Queimando fora de controle_

Meu amor está alagando  
minha taça do amor  
Menina eu sei que está triste  
Mas o amor te erguerá lá em cima 

Era dificil cantar, tocar e decifrar as expressões dela. Hermione o olhava com os olhos brilhantes. Draco queria poder saber o que se passava por aqueles olhos, mas, por enquanto, restava a ele apenas cantar... Aquilo que de melhor havia nele: o amor.

_Meu amor  
Você está pronta para o meu amor meu amor  
Meu amor meu amor está pronto para você  
Se você está procurando um coração que é sempre real  
Só para você  
Então meu amor  
Meu amor meu amor está pronto para você _

Ele seria capaz de assumir que a amava? Que Hermione, para ele, não era apenas mais uma parte do contrato?  
Draco dedilhou atento às cordas e, quando a olhou de novo, percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Seu rosto sereno, corado, lívido, sem dores, sem angústia, descansava inerte sobre as almofadas. Havia apenas uma expressão de paz estampada sobre sua face angelical. Draco sorriu, e seus dedos deslizaram pela pele macia da face dela. Deixou o violão de lado e, com carinho, ajeitou-a melhor entre os travesseiros. Beijou-a sobre o ventre nu, com carinho, e depois se aconchegou ao corpo dela, abraçando-a e sussurrando em seu ouvido as últimas palavras daquele fim de noite.

- Boa noite meu amor!

Ele disse terno, mas o sol já despontava no céu, anunciando que o dia estava amanhecendo.

_

Quando Draco acordou, Hermione não estava mais ao se lado. A cama estava fria, sinalizando que ela se levantara há muito tempo dali. Pegou o relógio, ainda sonolento, e olhou as horas. Eram pouco mais de oito horas.

- Granger! – ele chamou ainda de olhos fechado, sua voz soou mais autoritária do que desejava.

Porém, não houve resposta, mas ele ouviu barulho de água partindo do banheiro. Draco se levantou devagar, vestiu uma bermuda que estava jogada e esfregando o rosto. Seguiu até o banheiro e abriu a porta vagarosamente, chamando por ela.

- Hermione! Mione? – mas não houve resposta.

A primeira coisa que avistou foi a torneira da pia aberta ao máximo e pode ver que ela estava sentada sobre o chão, enrolada na toalha. Hermione tinha seu rosto praticamente dentro do sanitário, e vomitava sem parar.

- Mione?- ele se aproximou rápido.

- Sai daqui!- ela gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você precisa de ajuda! Vou chamar alguém!- ele tentou se aproximar ainda mais, estava muito preocupado, mas foi rapidamente repelido por ela.

- Vá embora, Draco! Não precisa chamar ninguém! Vai embora!- ela disse entrecortada por ondas de vômito, gesticulando para que ele não se aproximasse.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum! – ele disse, se aproximando e tentando tocar os cabelos dela.

- Draco, eu estou enjoada!- ela disse, levantando sua cabeça.

Draco percebeu no mesmo instante que ela estava pálida, suada e tremia muito.

- Sai daqui e me deixa em paz!- ela gritou, tentando se levantar, porém uma tonteira a faria cair se não fosse Draco a segurar no mesmo instante.

- Granger, você não está em condições de ficar aqui sozinha!

- Eu... vou...- ela se abaixou rápido com uma nova onda de vômito.

Dessa vez, porém, Draco não a deixou. Apenas apoiou a cabeça dela da melhor maneira que pode, enquanto prendia os cabelos dela de maneira delicada para que eles não a incomodassem. Ele permaneceu ao lado dela por quase dez minutos, em silêncio, apenas a fitando atento.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e pediu, calma:

- Me ajude a chegar até a pia.

Ele a ajudou em silêncio. Hermione lavou o rosto inúmeras vezes antes de se levantar, fechar os olhos e esperar mais uma tonteira passar.

- Eu quero tomar banho. – ela pediu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Droga! Esses enjôos matinais eram comuns nas últimas semanas, mas porque justo hoje, que estava na casa dele, tinha que vir tão forte? Ela mal conseguia se manter de pé.

Compartilhar a cama e seu corpo com ele era uma coisa. Tomar banho com ele era outra. Mas deixar ele dar banho nela, era algo realmente constrangedor. E ela estava vermelha com essa situação. Aquilo já estava ficando comum. Durante o cruzeiro ele também a banhara daquela forma. Hermione não podia acreditar que confiava mesmo tanto nele assim, a ponto de deixar que ele lhe desse banho. Mas estava fraca demais para lutar, e fechou os olhos, deixando que as mãos ágeis e carinhosas do loiro lavassem seus cabelos e seu corpo.

_

Hermione estava deitada na cama, confortável e limpa. Seu estômago parara de revirar e o frescor de sua pele realmente lhe fizera muito bem. Draco havia acabado de sair do banheiro, também de banho tomado. Sentou-se ao lado dela e disse, carinhosamente, segurando suas mãos.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Um chá, talvez?

- Não! Obrigada!- ela disse, sentindo-se culpada por ter gritado com ele no banheiro. Ele estava sendo muito carinhoso com ela e não merecia aquilo. – Desculpe, Draco. Eu não queria ter gritado com você. – ela disse tímida.

- Não se preocupe! Você estava nervosa. - ele disse calmamente, e Hermione o achou verdadeiramente lindo. Ela beijou-lhe nos lábios rapidamente como gesto de agradecimento.

Foi um beijo casto, inocente, e fez o coração dele saltar do peito.

- Hermione, porque não me chamou e disse que estava passando mal?

- Eu não pensei que seria tão forte nessa manhã!

- Então, quer dizer que você sente isso sempre?- ele perguntou espantado.

- Bem, está acontecendo todas as manhãs e, às vezes, no meio da madrugada também.

- E por que diabos você nunca me disse nada? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Ora, Draco, eu não posso te chamar cada vez que meu estômago der voltas. Eu tenho sentido isso todas as noites, é comum.

- Não é não! E se eu não tivesse te segurado àquela hora, lá no banheiro? Você poderia ter se machucado! Isso é serio! Você não tem tomado as poções?

- Quando elas pararam no meu estômago, sim! Eu tento, mas na maioria das vezes vomito tudo. – ela fez uma careta.

- Você podia ter me falado, Hermione. – Draco insistiu, carrancudo.

- Tá certo. Desculpa mais uma vez. - ela disse, de cabeça baixa, não acreditava que pudesse estar levando um sermão do Malfoy. Mas, enfim, ela realmente passara muito mal e não sabia o que faria se estivesse sozinha.

- Hermione... – Draco iniciou novamente - Eu quero que você venha morar aqui comigo.

- O quê?- ela quase gritou suas palavras.

- Sério! Assim eu posso ficar de olho em você, e cuidar do bebê também.

- Draco, não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Isso não é um pedido, Hermione! - ele disse firme.

- Haã?- ela se assaltou com aquelas palavras do loiro.

- É isso mesmo. Não é uma opção! Você vai ficar aqui na mansão comigo!

- Ah, não vem!- ela se levantou irritada. -Você não manda em mim, Draco!- ela disse ríspida.

- Não é questão de mandar! É o meu filho que está dentro de você! Eu não quero que você fique sozinha!- ele gritou nervoso, assustando-a.

- Não grite comigo, Draco!- ela gritou de volta.

- Eu grito sim! Até você parar de agir como uma criança mimada e fazer o que eu quero!

- Quem está sendo mimado agora?- ela gritou de volta, novamente - Olha aqui Draco, eu tenho a minha vida, e nesse contrato não está escrito que eu deveria me mudar para sua casa.

- É, e também não está escrito que você deve me procurar no meio da noite com desejo de sexo!- ele retrucou e ela ficou vermelha com a provocação, sem saber o que responder.

Hermione sentiu vontade de chorar naquele momento, não tinha palavras para dizer a ele. Realmente, não deveria ter se entregado aos impulsos e feito aquela loucura, aquele acordo de barriga de aluguel. Era melhor ir embora mesmo. Hermione caminhou em direção à porta, mas Draco foi mais ágil e a alcançou antes que ela chegasse ao destino. Ele a abraçou com força.

- Me deixe ir, Draco!- ela pediu, sem forças para lutar.

- Desculpe!- ele sussurrou de encontro aos cabelos dela.

- Eu quero ir, Draco.

- Você vai voltar? Eu quero cuidar de você, Hermione.

- Eu volto!- ela disse em um soluço, e então saiu, deixando-o sozinho na porta do quarto.

_

Draco chegou ao hospital no início da tarde. Pediu para falar com a diretora geral, que o atendeu prontamente.

- Bom, então o senhor quer saber sobre o que faz aqui a Sra. Weasley?

- Sim! Ela é minha amiga, e eu queria conhecer melhor esse trabalho dela. Mas peço que não mencione meu aparecimento por aqui, por enquanto.

- Tudo bem! Olha, a Sra. Weasley caiu do céu para nossa instituição. Ela é um doce e nos ajudou, e ainda tem nos ajudado muito. Esteve um pouco afastada na época que fatalmente perdeu seu esposo, mas retornou depois com muitos projetos e ações que realmente fizeram a diferença no hospital. Sem contar que essa ajuda financeira e administrativa do hospital e, claro, das pesquisas, não são as únicas ajudas que ela tem prestado à instituição. Ela costumava passar horas aqui, cuidando das crianças. Porém, nesses últimos dias eu a notei meio ausente, pálida. Nas últimas vistas parecia prestes a desmaiar. Eu pretendia ajudá-la, mas ela não quis falar nada comigo.

- Sim, ela tem passado por alguns contratempos. - ele sorriu amarelo.

- Nossa, ainda mais agora que a situação da menina Fantine se agravou...

- Menina Fantine?

- Sim. É uma paciente em estado terminal, mas a senhora Weasley tem verdadeira admiração por ela. Também pudera, a Fantine é um doce de garota! Mas sabe, às vezes temo pela saúde da Sra. quando a menina Fantine se for.

- Se for?- Draco perguntou sem entender muito daquela conversa.

- Ela está em estado terminal meu jovem! Só um milagre poderia salvá-la!

- Um milagre que Hermione acredita existir?- ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher.

- Sim! Tenho pena dela, porque ela acreditou nesse milagre até o último minuto de vida do marido dela, e ele não aconteceu! E agora ela está acreditando de novo que este milagre possa acontecer.

- Ela vai sofrer?- ele sussurrou mais uma vez.

- Sim! – a mulher afirmou. - O senhor deseja ver a menina?

- Sim! – Draco respondeu muito atordoado com as coisas que soubera.

_

A menina brincava com uma boneca quando Draco e a diretora do hospital se aproximaram. No mesmo momento ele soube o porquê de Hermione ter se apegado tanto àquela criança.  
Ela era uma criança bonita, tinha os cabelos vermelhos como à família Weasley, os olhos azuis, realmente muito lindos, apesar de expressarem tristezas.

A diretora, alegando que tinha algo a fazer, partiu deixando Draco na porta do quarto. Ele entrou devagar e se sentou ao lado da menina, que não disse nada, apenas o encarou por longos minutos.

- O senhor veio me pesquisar também?

- Não!- ele respondeu com um nó na garganta, lembrando-se, por alguma razão, de usa infância, de sua arrogância e de tudo que havia sido.

- É medibruxo?

- Não. – ele respondeu negativamente, novamente.

- Já sei! Veio conversar comigo para me explicar o que está acontecendo? Não precisa, eu já sei, moço!

- Também não vim fazer isso.

- Por que me olha assim?

- Assim como? – ele questionou.

- Como se tivesse vendo você mesmo? Eu te assusto?

Draco ficou sem saber o que responder à menina. Não esperava aquela pergunta, não era algo que uma criança falaria. Será que ela lidava assim tão bem com o seu problema? Ele engoliu em seco.

- Por que acha que me assustaria?

- As pessoas costumam se assustar comigo. Por causa do que eu tenho!

- E o que você tem?

- Eu vou morrer! – Fantine disse, seus olhos brilhando tristemente para Draco.

- Todos nós vamos!

- Mas o meu dia esta ainda mais perto do que o seu! – ela afirmou. - Você tem medo de morrer?

- Eu tenho! Muito medo!- ele disse triste, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Você não deveria ter medo! È só uma coisa que a gente não conhece!- ela disse displicente.

- O que você acha que tem do lado de lá? – ele soltou a pergunta como se tivesse a idade dela, e se amaldiçoou por ter feito aquilo.

- Depende se você é bom ou mal. Se você for bonzinho, tem um lugar bonito e cheio de coisas boas! Mas se for malvado...aiaiaiaai! –ela fez uma careta. - Você é bom ou mal?

Que garota! Tinha o dom de deixá-lo sem palavras.

- Sou bom e mal, ao mesmo tempo! Já fui muito mal, mas agora às vezes sou bonzinho!- ele disse com um sorriso triste.

- Ai que bom!- ela deu um suspiro de alivio. - Você parece um anjo!

- Eu? Um anjo?- ele sorriu com os olhos marejando. Sonserinos não podem ser anjos!

- Você pode salvar uma alma, sabia? – ela disse.

- Eu preciso de salvação, isso sim!- ele sorriu amargo, mais uma vez.

- Não pense só em você! Pense que, antes de ser salvo, você pode salvar alguém.

- Ninguém precisa de mim! – Draco disse, talvez mais para si mesmo.

- Todo mundo precisa de alguém.

- Sabe, Fantine... - ele deu um suspiro pesado, continuando - Por isso eu queria muito ser pai! Eu só nunca consegui expressar isso!

- Mas, mesmo que não seja pai, você pode amar alguém. Mas tenho certeza de que um dia você vai ter um filhinho bem lindinho! Igual a você!- ela disse sorrindo muito.

- De certa forma eu já tenho. - foi a vez dele sorrir.- Tem uma mulher que está gerando ele pra mim!- ele contou, revirando os olhos e evitando chorar. Por que estava falando aquelas coisas com uma criança?

- Que legal! Você vai ser papai?- ela sorria, tão alegre como apenas uma criança poderia ser.- Ah, poxa... - ela disse, ficando triste em seguida - Esqueci que talvez eu nunca veja seu filhinho. - ela baixou os olhos, e ele não pode evitar tocar o rosto dela, forçando-a o olhar para ele.

- Ei, não fale assim.

- Mesmo que eu viva, você não vai querer que trazer um bebê aqui, não é?- ela disse, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Se você prometer sobreviver?- ele brincou, tentando sorrir, pois seu coração estava estraçalhado.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela.

- Eu vou tentar!

- Boa menina!

- Você não me disse seu nome! Então vou te chamar de anjo!

- Não sou um anjo Fantine. – ele disse, repreendendo-a.

- Sim, você é. Só não sabe ainda.

_

Já era tardezinha quando Hermione resolveu dar um pulo no hospital, precisava ver como estavam as coisas por lá. E, principalmente, saber como a Fantine estava.  
Essa garota a emocionava demais, havia passado muito mal a última vez que estivera por lá e soubera sobre as condições da menina. Queria salvar aquela criança acima de tudo. Não que não se importasse com as outras, mas era que, para ela, Fantine era muito especial.  
Ao chegar ao hospital, passou em todas as alas primeiro. Deixou para ver Fantine por último, seu coração batia forte. Ela estava dormindo quando Hermione entrou no quarto.  
Hermione a admirou por alguns minutos e acariciou suavemente a pele pálida da garotinha.

- Tia Mione!

- Oi querida! Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar o seu descanso. Mas senti vontade de te tocar!

- Tia! Eu queria muito te ver!

- Sim, e porquê? – Hermione perguntou à garota.

- Hoje um anjo veio me ver. - ela disse alegre, e o sorriso de Hermione sumiu.

- Um anjo?- ela passou a mão na testa da garota, será que ela estava delirando?

- Sim! Tia Mione, ele é um gato!- ela disse sapeca.

- Você é muito pequena para essas coisas, Fantine.

- Ah! Eu não vou morrer mesmo? – a menina sorriu.

- Fantine!- Hermione fingiu a repreender.

- Sério tia! Você já viu anjo com medo de morrer?

- Não! Anjos não tem medo de morrer!

- Esse tem!- ela afirmou

- Está bem, então me conta de onde veio esse anjo!

- Não sei! Ele apareceu aqui e conversamos bastante. Mas sabe, ele é inteligente, só que parece uma criança!

- Olha só quem fala? E o que você é?

- Tia Mione, às vezes eu fico muito tempo rodeada de adultos, e acabo crescendo.

Hermione olhou para a garota e se viu a alguns anos atrás: sempre tão instruída desde pequena, sempre sabendo de tudo um pouco, até que levou um apelido do qual custara a se livrar: sabe-tudo!

- Tudo bem! Fantine, fale sobre seu "anjo"...

- Ele é loiro! – ela disse, e Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar. Também conhecia um loiro, mas certamente ele não era anjo, e sim um "demônio".

- Os olhos dele são cinzas! Parece que faz a gente sentir frio! Mas não é frio! É quente!

- De onde tirou isso Fantine?- Hermione perguntou trêmula, pois era exatamente isso que sentia em relação aos olhos de Draco!

- Não tirei de lugar algum, eu senti!

- Esse anjo tem nome?

- Não sei, Tia Mione! Preferi chamá-lo só de "anjo"!

_

A noite caia fria sobre o céu ainda em tons claros. Hermione estava na sua janela olhando o por do sol e pensando no quanto Fantine estava estranha!  
Massageou a nuca sentindo um arrepio, estava cansada, na verdade. Queria falar com Draco antes de dormir, pretendia só tirar um cochilo e depois ir até a mansão. Deitou-se encolhida sob os cobertores e caiu num sono profundo...

Draco havia chorado horas naquela tarde, depois que saiu do hospital. Estava revoltado consigo mesmo por chorar tanto. Havia chorado mais do que em uma vida inteira. Mas as palavras de Fantine faziam tanto sentido em relação a sua vida. Como uma criança podia entender tanto dele mesmo?  
Ela só errara ao dizer que ele era um anjo! Anjos não poderiam ser sonserinos. Anjos não eram solitários! Anjos não precisavam comprar a felicidade!

_

Draco acordou atordoado no meio da noite, afinal, ela não havia aparecido em sua mansão. Hermione disse que voltaria e, no entanto, não retornara. Ela mentira para ele. Olhou no relógio e viu que faltavam dez minutos para as quatro da manhã. Suspirou cansado, certamente ela estava dormindo, ou estaria acordada com outra crise de enjôos?  
Draco se revirou sobre a cama e tentou dormir, mas era inútil! As cenas do mal-estar que ela havia enfrentado no banheiro não saiam de sua cabeça.

_

Em um minuto ele estava em sua casa e, no outro, batia à porta da casa dela.

- Mione!- ele chamou baixo, não queria assustá-la. -Mione?

_O que você esta fazendo Malfoy? Parece um idiota sussurrando contra a porta dela. Ah! _, ele sentiu vontade de gritar perante a sua estupidez.

Porém, ao se virar para ir embora, a porta se abriu em uma pequena fresta, e uma Hermione da face inchada e sonolenta apareceu por ali.

- Oi! O que você esta fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou com os olhos semi-serrados.

- Queria saber se estava bem! Você ficou de voltar e não voltou, Hermione.

- Eu estava dormindo Draco!

- Me desculpe. Eu vou pra casa!- ele disse triste, e se virou para sair.

- Draco, espera! – ela o chamou num impulso.

- Pode dormir, eu não vou incomodar. Só queria saber se você estava bem!

- Fique! Talvez... Eu não me sinta bem depois das seis! -ela disse muito séria, e ele sorriu.

Hermione passou as mãos no cabelo enquanto ele entrava. Em seguida, foi para o banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

- Ai! Não acredito que ele me viu assim!

Ela escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, tomou um banho super rápido e o encontrou na sala, sentado despojado num dos sofás, olhando para o teto.

- Ei! Você vai ficar ai?- ela perguntou, enrolada num roupão atoalhado.

Ele a olhou e arqueou a sobrancelha. Esperava que eles fossem apenas conversar, mas ela estava semi-nua na porta do quarto perguntando se ele iria apenas ficar ali. Ai, não mesmo, ele iria com ela.

Hermione estendeu a mão, levando-o para a sua cama! Tão logo chegou a beirada da cama coberta por um edredom colorido, ela o abraçou.

- Que bom que você veio me fazer companhia!

- Não queria ter te incomodado.

- Tarde demais!- ela disse maliciosa.

- Pode voltar a dormir, Hermione.

- Agora que você me acordou? Não mesmo! – ela disse, brincalhona.

Hermione aproximou seus lábios dos deles, mas não os tocou realmente, apenas sondava o rosto em busca de um ângulo perfeito para beijá-lo. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos, úmidos, vermelhos, e eram convidativos. Draco pareceu fazer a mesma análise. Levaram mais de três minutos naquele ato, rodeando a boca um do outro sem se tocarem. Enfim, ambos se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo, em um toque rápido e quente, que fez com que eles desejasse imediatamente outro toque daquele, e mais outro... E, em instantes, seus lábios estavam unidos completamente.

- Vem!- Hermione o arrastou para a sua cama.

Ficaram ambos de joelhos sobre o colchão macio. O roupão felpudo deslizou pelos braços dela, revelando a nudez que Draco ansiara por ver naquele momento.  
A pele tão fresca! Tão macia e perfumada! Ele não perdeu tempo em deitá-la na cama e se postar sobre ela, beijando-a em todos os lugares possíveis. Brincar no pescoço dela fazia com que ela gemesse deliberadamente. Uma de suas mãos a apertava pela cintura, outra apoiava o peso de seu próprio corpo, evitando pesar sobre ela. Não resistiu em deixar uma marca roxa ali, no pescoço dela, obrigando Hermione a soltar um grito num misto de dor e prazer.

Ele se afastou dela e a fitou por alguns instantes. Sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo, queria poder pedir desculpa, mas não pediria. Ele amara sentir a carne tenra entre seus lábios. E marcá-la era um sentimento estúpido de posse, mas que o fazia imensamente feliz no momento.

Seus dedos passearam da cintura para o sexo dela, que já pulsava de desejo. Pensou em brincar ainda mais com ela, mas não podia, queria sentir o calor dela ali entre seus dedos. Esfregou devagar, enquanto chupava os seios com força, como se fosse engoli-los. Eles estavam tão macios, e o fascinava a cada vez que os mamilos enrugavam em seus lábios

Sentir aquela mão enorme se apoderando de sua intimidade e a esfregando com total intimidade foi o suficiente para que Hermione sentisse um aperto no pé da barriga.

- Draco!- ela gemeu.

- Você gosta quando eu faço isso, não gosta?- ele perguntou, e logo voltou a sugar um dos seus seios com força para que depois, delicadamente, deixasse um contraste surpreendente.

- Ah!- ela gritou e ele a penetrou devagar com seus dedos.

- Goza pra mim? – Draco pediu.

- O que?-ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Goza pra mim, Hermione. – ele disse calmamente, quase soletrando as palavras.

- Então vem!- ela chamou, movendo em quadril sugestivamente.

- Não! Assim... - ele disse, mordendo a base dos seios dela. – Nos meus dedos! Goza pra mim!

Ela não pode dizer nada, apenas gemeu. Ouvir a voz dele em seu ouvindo, pedindo para gozar, foi o seu limite. Mas, quando estava quase lá, ele parou abruptamente.

- Vire-se e deite de bruços!- ele ordenou com a voz rouca.

Ela queria poder negar, mas não foi capaz, apenas obedeceu com gestos rápidos. Ele se deitou ao seu lado e levou a mão ao sexo dela novamente, acariciando ousadamente e fazendo-a delirar ainda mais do que antes. Enquanto isso, seus lábios passeavam pelo pescoço e nuca dela, provocando-a.  
Hermione apertou forte o travesseiro, e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes. Ele acariciava sensualmente a intimidade pulsante, atiçando-a irresistivelmente.

- Você é uma delicia sabia? Você é gostosa demais, Granger! Deliciosa! Eu transaria com você todos os dias da minha vida!- ele disse sensualmente, e gemia no ouvido dela. Com esses estímulos, ela não demorou a chegar ao ápice, e ele sorriu ao vê-la estremecer. -Isso, goza par mim! Só pra mim! Minha gostosa! Esse orgasmo é meu! Eu que te dei!

- Seu cretino!- ela se virou ofegante e seus olhos encontraram-se com os olhos brilhantes dele! -Você é um completo cretino!

- Eu sei! – ele sorriu convencido.

- Mas eu adoro estar com você. - ela disse, e o beijou logo em seguida.

Draco correspondeu aquele beijo imediatamente, entre risos.

Não demorou muito para ela estar de bruços novamente, dessa vez com um travesseiro sob seu quadril, elevando seu corpo e facilitando a penetração, que não demorou a acontecer, pois ele estava rijo e preparado para o ato.

Sentir-se entrando naquele corpo quente e macio era uma sensação indescritível para Draco, e a ele coube apenas gemer em agonia. Tentando refrear a vontade que tinha de gozar, tão logo a penetrara.

Respirou fundo. Para onde ia todo o auto-controle que havia adquirido através dos anos quando estava dentro dela? Ela o tornava menino inexperiente! Fazia dele um mero menino aprendiz.

Draco se moveu devagar sobre o corpo dela, o suor descendo por sua pele. Entrar e sair de dentro dela se tornara vital. Acariciar as costas dela era essencial. Beijar a nuca e sentir os arrepios em respostas era maravilhoso.

Moveu-se dentro dela ouvindo os gemidos de Hermione por vários minutos. Encostou seu peito contra as costas dela e moveu os quadris, se aprofundando ainda mais. Uniu suas duas mãos às dela, entrelaçando os seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que os apertava no colchão.

Não pode evitar gritar de encontro ao pescoço de Hermione quando percebeu que jorrava dentro dela... Recebendo o gozo dela em resposta.

_

Nota/Autora: OW, gente eu estou demorando a postar, ple falta de coments, começo a pensar que voces não estão gostando. Então please deixa uma notinha pra mim Ok?


	15. Vida a dois

Cap.15 – Vida à Dois

Hermione acordou sentindo um peso sobre suas pernas e, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com Gina olhando-a estupefata.

- Oi Ginny!- ela disse antes de se lembrar que a amiga não deveria estar ali, já que Hermione não estava só naquele quarto. Foi apenas quando Gina levou a mão à boca assustada que ela percebeu este detalhe extremamente relevante. –Ah, não.

- Shii!- Gina ralhou baixinho – Ei, não quer acordar o bonitão não é mesmo?- ela disse, olhando para o lençol que cobria apenas o traseiro do Malfoy, deixando as pernas e as costas dele expostas.

Num gesto rápido, Hermione puxou o edredom sobre ele e cobriu-o o máximo que foi capaz. Gina riu diante daquela cena, enquanto Hermione apenas ruborizava. Em seguida, a ruiva saiu do quarto em silêncio, levemente divertida.  
Minutos depois, Hermione chegou à cozinha e deparou-se com Gina, que já preparava o café.

- Gina, eu posso explicar!- Hermione disse, enrolada num roupão de seda.

- Ora! Você não tem que me explicar nada! – Gina riu maliciosa – Pelo menos, não tendo aquele corpão em cima de você!

- Ginevra Potter! - Hermione ralhou imediatamente, ficando vermelha e fazendo a amiga rir.

- Bom, Mione, você é maior de idade e vacinada! Sabe bem da sua vida, mas pelo jeito deu um passo bem grande nessa relação. Afinal, deixou ele entrar na sua casa, na sua cama e... Passar uma noite com você!

- Ah! Gina! Eu queria estar me sentindo culpada por ter aceitado-o aqui em casa, mas não me sinto assim.

- E por que você quer sentir culpa? Está maluca? Hermione, você não tem do que se culpar.

- Gi! Isso é só um contrato.

- Não é mais, querida! Não do jeito que estavam dormindo! Agora me diz: por que ainda dormem juntos se o bebê já foi concebido? Hein? Responde? – Gina a questionou, pegando-a desprevenida.

- Não sei, acho que a gente "combina" bem na cama. - Hermione disse tímida, desviando o olhar da amiga.

- Combina? – a amiga riu - Vocês devem é pegar fogo, isso sim!

Hermione riu diante daquelas palavras e levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo-o entre as palmas de suas mãos, não queria que a ex-cunhada a visse rindo daquela maneira.

- Eu gosto de estar com ele. Ele... Ah... Ele me satisfaz!- ela revelou tímida, e Gina abriu um sorriso largo.

- Eis que a donzela se apaixonou pela serpente!

- Eu não estou apaixonada! – Hermione discordou brava.

- Não? Se olha no espelho, então! Você está babando por ele, Hermione.

- Não é verdade! – Hermione protestou veemente. - Eu não posso estar gostando dele! Não posso!- ela disse, sentando-se desanimada à mesa da cozinha.

- Por que não?

- Ele é um Malfoy! Ou já se esqueceu disso, Gina?

- Sim, um Malfoy mudado, e que está dormindo na sua cama!

- Ah! Para de me atormentar Gina!

- Parar? E esse anel maravilhoso que você traz no dedo? – Gina perguntou, rindo ladinamente.

- Isso é apenas... Apenas... - nem ela sabia o tipo de explicação que deveria dar à ruiva.

- Um compromisso? – Gina tentou.

- Não! É mais como uma proteção! Ele não quer que me desrespeitem.

- Hum! Ele está acostumado a andar com prostitutas, e não quer que te confundam com uma! – Gina disse séria, e Hermione corou.

- Talvez seja isso mesmo!

- Bom, se ele quer proteger a sua reputação, deve ter boas intenções para fazer isso! – Gina disse.

- Um Malfoy com boa intenção? Essa é nova! – ela debochou – Gi! Ele quer que eu vá ficar na mansão com ele!

- O quê? Ele te convidou para morar juntos? Se fosse você exigia casamento!

- Arg! Gina! Não brinca com coisa séria. – Hermione repreendeu a amiga. - E ele não está preocupado comigo! Ele está preocupado com ''o herdeiro''! - ela fez uma careta.

- Mione, você não vai amar mesmo esse bebê? – Gina perguntou.

- Já disse que não! Ele não é meu!

A ruiva fez um som de descontentamento com as palavras de Hermione, mas decidiu não perder a cabeça com aquele assunto novamente.

- Ah, tudo bem! Olha só, vou indo! Vou aproveitar e convencer o Harry de que você vai se mudar para a casa do Malfoy!

- Ei! Eu não disse que vou, Gina!- Hermione se assustou e protestou rapidamente.

- Ou você vai pra casa dele, ou vai pra minha! Sozinha aqui é que você não vai ficar! – Gina ameaçou.

- Eu não vou atrapalhar a sua vida e a do seu marido!- Hermione disse.

- Você sabe que não atrapalharia, Hermione. Mas se o Malfoy quer cuidar de você pessoalmente, não vejo por que você deva resistir. - Hermione bufou, mas Gina ignorou completamente. - Beijo amiga! Vá lá "dar" atenção para sua visita.

Gina aparatou rindo, deixando Hermione sozinha naquele apartamento.

_

Hermione se levantou da mesa onde estava sentada e voltou para o quarto. Quando abriu a porta o encontrou sentado na cama, muito sério. Draco evitou olhar para ela, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos num gesto nervoso.

- Então você não vai amar mesmo essa criança, Hermione?

- Você estava ouvindo? – ela perguntou incrédula, sem saber se deveria sentir-se mal por isso ou irritada.

- Eu sou um Malfoy esqueceu? Malfoys são sempre mal-intencionados, e ouvi o suficiente para entender que você me trata como um objeto! – ele disse muito magoado.

- Draco, eu... - ela se aproximou dele, subiu sobre a cama e acariciou os cabelos platinados, devagar.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria magoar você!

- Mas já magoou, Hermione! Magoou porque você não confia em mim! Será que tudo que já passamos não fez você perceber que eu me importo com você? Será que só você não percebe isso? Droga! Eu queria poder queimar esse contrato! Porque, pra mim, você e meu filho já não são mais um contrato!

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar, suas pernas estavam bambas. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Levantou-se da cama num salto e caminhou na direção oposta a ele.

- Eu... Não quero que você se importe comigo! Eu não quero!- ela gritou nervosa e ele a encarou pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

- Eu não sou digno de amar ninguém não é mesmo! Eu sou um Malfoy! E nem meu filho merece seu amor... Por ter o meu sangue!- Draco disse muito magoado, sua voz carregada.

- Eu nunca prometi amar esse filho! Ele é seu! É você quem deve amá-lo.

- Não rejeite essa criança em seu ventre! Ele pode sentir que a mãe não o ama, Hermione.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas turvarem a sua visão. Hermione não podia amar, não depois de viver o amor maravilhoso que Rony lhe proporcionara. Ela não podia amar o Malfoy, nem qualquer outro homem, e nem mesmo poderia amar o seu próprio filho. Ela nunca mais amaria ninguém. Nunca!

- Você, Hermione, é muito mais sonserina do que pensa. – Draco disse a ela, pegando-a de surpresa.

Ele viu quando os olhos dela viraram e, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ele a viu cair totalmente desmaiada, sem dar a ele tempo algum para ampará-la.

- Droga, Hermione! Droga! Eu não queria brigar com você! – ele disse apavorado, enquanto a carregava até a cama. Acariciou a face pálida, vestiu suas roupas depressa e aparatou com ela para o St. Mungus.

_

- Calma, Malfoy! Foi só um desmaio! – Gina disse para Draco, que andava de um lado para o outro do corredor do hospital aflito.

- Gi, você tem certeza de que é normal?- Harry perguntou apreensivo.

- Tenho sim. E tenho certeza também de que vai ficar tudo bem. – Gina tentou acalmar o nervo de seu marido. – Ai ai ai! Imagino vocês dois quando essa criança for nascer. – ela riu despreocupada com esse pensamento.

Foi nesse momento que o medibruxo de idade avançada abriu a porta de seu consultório e saiu, seguindo até eles.

- E então?- foi Harry quem perguntou, antes mesmo que Draco pudesse fazê-lo.

- Ela está bem! Tem uma saúde de ferro. – o médico lhes informou.

- E o meu filho? – Draco perguntou depressa.

- Está ótimo também! Esses desmaios podem ocorrer durante a gravidez. – o médico explicou.

Gina os encarou sentindo-se vitoriosa, pegando emprestado o ar de sabe-tudo característico de Hermione. Afinal, ela estivera certa o tempo inteiro.

- Portanto eu recomendo que ela fique mais calma, que não seja irritada facilmente, pois distúrbios nervosos podem acarretar mais desses desmaios, e a queda em si pode ser muito perigosa para a gestante. – o médico alertou-os.

- Sim, senhor! Eu posso vê-la? – Draco perguntou ansioso.

- Façamos assim: dê a ela mais alguns minutos para que fique sozinha, e depois você a leva pra casa.

- Tudo bem!- ele disse, insatisfeito com a situação, mas aceitando-a prontamente. O medibruxo saiu dali logo em seguida, deixando-os a sós.

- Aposto que foi você quem a deixou com raiva!- Harry acusou imediatamente, assim que percebeu que estavam sozinhos naquele corredor.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Draco se defendeu.

- Vocês estavam brigando, Malfoy?- Harry acusou novamente.

- Não exatamente. Olha, Potter, nós temos coisas a tratar, certo?

- Sim, mas esse não é o momento Malfoy! Ela está grávida! Você não pode ficar irritando-a dessa maneira! – Harry protestou, certo do que estava dizendo.

- Eu não estava irritando-a!- Draco quase gritou suas palavras.

- Não? – Harry disse com deboche- Você faz isso desde os onze anos! Por que seria diferente agora?

- Porque eu cresci Potter! E sou o pai do filho dela. – Draco cuspiu suas palavras diante de Harry.

- Idiota!- Harry murmurou entre os dentes.

- Harry! Já chega vocês dois. – Gina os repreendeu. - Se vocês brigarem aqui dentro eu azaro os dois! Os dois estão entendendo?- Gina disse, intrometendo-se na briga. – E quanto a você, Harry... Sim, eles têm coisas pra conversar e vão conversar. Você, Malfoy, precisa ter certeza do estado dela primeiro antes de resolverem discutir suas pendências. Pode ser perigoso para a gravidez dela. E de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: todos nós queremos o bem dessa criança. Concordam comigo?

- Claro!- responderam Harry e Draco em uníssono.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Gina satisfeita por eles terem entendido perfeitamente bem o recado.

- Então por que ela insiste que não vai amar essa criança?- Draco perguntou, tão carente que Gina se apiedou dele e de sua situação.

- Não seja burro, Malfoy! É lógico que a Mione vai amar essa criança. –Harry esbravejou.

- O problema é enfiar esse amor na cabeça dura dela. E no coração gelado de Hermione, que só ficou assim quando meu irmão a deixou. – Gina disse, sentindo-se desconfortável com esse assunto. - Ela só precisa de tempo para aceitar esses amores. - Gina disse, por fim, emocionada, e notou o quanto Malfoy estava atento às suas palavras.

- Amores?- ele perguntou num fio de voz.

- Claro! Ou você acha que, se ela não sentisse algo por você, ela o deixaria dormir na casa dela? – Gina disse maliciosa.

- Você dormiu na casa dela? Ah Malfoy… - Harry disse nervoso.

- Pior seria se eu dormisse na sua, não acha? – Draco provocou,  
- perguntando insolente e olhando sugestivamente para Gina.

- Olhe para minha esposa de novo e eu te arranco os olhos! - Harry disse, escondendo o corpo de Gina atrás de si, o que fez Draco e Gina começarem a rir.

- Já te disse que eu te amo hoje?- ela perguntou melosa, fazendo Harry virar pra ela. - E que você é meu herói favorito?

- Não! - Ele respondeu emburrado.

- Eu te amo, meu herói! – ela disse, e então se beijaram.

Harry se esqueceu, naquele mesmo instante, de toda a sua exasperação.

- Arg! Que nojo! – Draco deixou escapar, estampando inconscientemente uma careta em sua face.

Harry e Gina riram juntos e, por alguns instantes, esqueceram completamente das brigas entre eles.

_

- Oi! - Draco disse inseguro ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Hermione sentada na beirada da maca.

- Oi!- ela disse sem encará-lo.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Eu estou ótima, só um pouco tonta, mas é normal.

- Você já pode ir pra casa! - ele contou, mas não sabia se tinha vontade de levá-la para a casa dela. Sua maior vontade era de levá-la para a Mansão.

- Eu sei! O medibruxo me disse. E ele também acha que eu não devo ficar sozinha!- ela contou trêmula, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- E...? - ele iniciou em tom interrogativo com o coração aos saltos.

- Eu vou pra sua casa com você! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sem palavras, tudo o que Draco foi capaz de fazer foi seguir até ela e abraçá-la.

- Eu te adoro Hermione, e te quero bem!

- Eu sei!

Ela o abraçou de volta e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Era bom sentir-se protegida ao lado dele.

_

Na casa de Hermione, Harry e Giny arrumavam as malas da amiga para a estadia dela na Mansão Malfoy.

- Eu não acredito que ela vai ficar com ele!- Harry disse indignado. - Ela poderia ter ficado com a gente.

- Harry, já falamos sobre isso! Ele é o pai do filho dela, e acho que eles mereçam ficar juntos nesse momento. - Gina disse enfática, tentando não perder a paciência com o marido teimoso.

- Mas não será perigoso para ela ficar na mansão com ele?- Harry perguntou desconsolado, e Gina teve pena dele também, sabia o quanto ele estava preocupado com a amiga. - Eu queria tanto que o Rony estivesse vivo. - ele comentou baixinho com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry também não havia superado completamente a perda do amigo, e talvez não superasse nunca, assim como Hermione não superaria.

- Oh, meu amor!- Gina disse e foi até ele. Segurou a mão de Harry e o guiou até uma poltrona, fazendo-o se sentar ali. Em seguida, sentou-se sobre o colo dele e deu continuidade ao diálogo, sentindo um bolo desconfortável em sua própria garganta. Assim como era difícil para Harry e Hermione falar sobre a morte de Rony, era ainda pior para ela. - Você ainda não superou, não é?

- Não!- ele disse, chorando sem o menor receio. - E agora ver ela grávida de outro, ainda mais do Malfoy... Ah, o Rony não vai me perdoar nunca! Eu fracassei na promessa que fiz a ele. Fracassei, Gina!

- Não! Não!- ela enxugou as lágrimas dele com seu polegar. -Você não fracassou! A Mione gosta dele!- Gina disse calma, mas seus olhos também nadavam em lágrimas.

- Nunca duvidei que ela pudesse amá-lo! Mas eu duvido dele! Gina, ele vai fazê-la sofrer! Eu tenho certeza, ela vai chorar por causa dele.

- Sabe, Harry, eu discordo de você! Acho que ela pode sofrer sim, mas porque ela é cabeça-dura! O Draco gosta dela também. – Gina disse ao marido.

- Sério? Você acha mesmo que ele mudou?

- Talvez ele resista um pouco, mas sim, ele mudou! Basta olhar para ele, para preocupação dele, o carinho dele com a Hermione. Harry, eles estão apaixonados. Só não perceberam ainda. – Gina disse, sentindo-se contente com essa descoberta.

- Como a Mione e o Rony estiveram apaixonados também? Da mesma forma como eles demoraram para se entender também? – Harry questionou.

- Sim! Talvez seja mais difícil ainda unir esses dois, do que foi ajudar o Rony e a Mione! Mas vamos conseguir. - ela disse sorrindo.

- Vamos?- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim! Eu e você vamos ser os cúpidos.

- Minha esposa é maluca. - ele riu e a beijou.

- Nós vamos cuidar dela, Harry! – Gina disse, tranqüilizando-o. - Vamos dar espaço para que o amor deles aconteça. Vamos observar sem interferir. Qualquer coisa que ele faça de errado, eu mesmo detono o Malfoy ok?- Harry deu um suspiro de contestação.

- Nós dois temos permissão para aparatar direto na mansão. - ela contou animada a Harry.

- E como conseguiu isso? – ele perguntou sem entender muito.

- O Draco. Ele só avisou que se entrássemos no calabouço íamos ficar por lá, pois temos permissão para entrar e não para sair! - ela contou rindo.

- Esse é o Malfoy! – Harry comentou, rindo junto com a ruiva.

_

Eles deixaram as coisas básicas de Hermione na Mansão. Assim que ela estivesse melhor poderia ela mesma ir a sua casa e terminar de recolher o que precisava. Gina e Harry se despediram dela, enquanto Draco dava ordens para os elfos sobre a nova hóspede, a alimentação, roupas etc.

- Obrigada!- Hermione disse pálida, sentada na poltrona da sala de estar.

- Mi, você está muito pálida, acho melhor dormir um pouco!- Gina aconselhou.

- Sim! Eu vou me deitar! Estou com tanto sono que acho que sou capaz de dormir uns três dias!

- Nada disso! E ficar sem se alimentar? Nem pensar! Olha só! Achei nossas velhas moedas de comunicação. – Harry disse, retirando as tais moedas do bolso de sua calça. - Ainda estão funcionando. Se o loiro aí fizer qualquer gracinha, me chame imediatamente. Em um segundo eu estou aqui, e no outro soco a cara dele.

Gina e Hermione riram do aviso sussurrado de Harry.

- Obrigada, Harry! Mas não precisa se preocupar não! Ele já me provou que está mudado, e ele não pretende fazer maldade nenhuma. - Hermione disse calma.

- Ele é um Malfoy, não é mesmo? É melhor prevenir!- Harry disse, dessa vez em tom mais alto, enquanto Draco entrava na sala.

- Eu ouvi isso, Potter! – Draco disse emburrado.

- Sim, era pra ouvir mesmo! Estou deixando ela aqui, mas sabe que eu vou ficar de olho! – Harry alertou, como se este tipo de alerta fosse alguma novidade para o loiro.

Draco fez uma careta infantil para Harry, provocando risadas em Gina e Hermione.

- Vamos pra casa, Harry! A Mione precisa descansar! –Gina disse.

Em seguida, beijou o rosto da amiga e a abraçou. Harry fez a mesma coisa. Depois que Gina deu a mão à Harry, ela se aproximou e ficou nas pontas dos pés para depositar um beijo sobre a bochecha de Draco, que ficou vermelho e sem palavras, enquanto ela lhe sorria amigavelmente. Draco devolveu para ela um sorriso brilhante. No fundo ele sabia que, se conseguisse a confiança de Gina e, conseqüentemente, a do Potter, seria muito mais fácil conquistar Hermione.

Harry passou por ele com um olhar mortal. Apenas balançaram a cabeça num cumprimento frio e machista. E então eles partiram...

_

A semana seguinte passou voando. Hermione dormiu a maior parte do tempo e, muitas das vezes em que Draco estava em casa, tinham um relacionamento distante, embora ele se mostrasse preocupado e atencioso.  
Ter suas coisas arrumadas no quarto de hóspedes tinha sido frustrante. Mas perceber que ele entrava em seu quarto todas as noites e a observava dormir fazia seu coração pular descompassado.

_

Colocá-la no quarto de hóspede ao lado do seu foi à única maneira de ficar longe dela. Precisava dessa distância, tanto quanto precisava da proximidade dela. Não queria de maneira alguma irritá-la, e não queria fazer nenhum tipo de mal a ela. E se sua presença a irritava era melhor que ficassem o mais longe possível um do outro.

Todas as noites ele esperava que ela dormisse para poder observá-la um pouco. Algumas vezes tocava o rosto dela, tinha medo de acordá-la, mas o fazia assim mesmo. Então tocava apenas para sentir a maciez de sua pele e o perfume que emanava dela. Ela estava cada dia mais corada e mais disposta, apesar de ainda comer pouco e vomitar algumas vezes.

Momentos que ele largava tudo para estar ao lado dela, apoiando-a, cuidando dela. Era preciso que ela soubesse que não estava sozinha.

As noites eram frias e solitárias, estavam tão perto e tão longe...  
E ele pedia aos céus pelo momento em que ela teria outro súbito desejo de sexo. E, então, só assim ele aliviaria seu corpo e sua alma do louco desejo de tê-la.

Naquela noite Hermione abriu a porta do quarto dele sorrateiramente, esperava vê-lo na cama adormecido, mas não havia nada além dos lençóis revoltos.

- Draco!- ela chamou baixo.

- Está passando mal, Granger?- ele perguntou ainda olhando pela janela do quarto, em pé entre as sombras das cortinas pesadas. - Ou é desejo? Faz duas semanas que você está aqui comigo e nenhum dia você me procurou no meio da noite. - ele disse num tom meio rancoroso.

- É que... Eu não consegui comer nada hoje!- ela disse insegura- E eu pensei que talvez... Se eu comesse abacaxi me ajudaria a passar esses enjôos terríveis.

- Abacaxi? - ele repetiu a palavra.

- Sim. É uma fruta tropical! – ela explicou, incerta se ele saberia ou não o que significava aquilo.

- Eu sei o que é. Mas não tenho isso em casa. – ele disse, pegando uma calça e um casaco. Vestiu-se rapidamente na frente dela e disse, por fim - Eu vou buscar pra você!

Com isso, Draco saiu pela porta, muito irritado, mas teve o cuidado de não encostar nela uma vez sequer. Se ela precisava daquela fruta, ele encontraria e traria para ela.

Entristecida pela distância, Hermione se sentou numa poltrona da sala, esperando por ele. Queria pegar no sono, mas seu estômago roncava faminto. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Cheguei Mione!- ele disse doce, como se a irritação anterior houvesse se esvaído por completo.

- Oi! Não ouvi você chegar!

- Você cochilou!

- Você encontrou o que pedi, Draco?

- Sim, está aqui!- ele disse já lhe estendendo uma vasilha de louça fina, com pedaços de abacaxi em cubos.

- Ah! Obrigada! – ela disse, pegando ansiosa a fruta.

Hermione aspirou o cheiro doce do abacaxi. Sua boca salivou de antecipação. Com gestos rápidos ela colocou a louça encima da mesa de centro, se sentou com as pernas cruzadas próximo e começou a comer.

Draco se sentou na poltrona a sua frente e a observou. Ela estava muito pálida, mas mesmo assim tão bonita! Ele poderia passar a eternidade observando os gestos dela.

- Você quer?- ela perguntou sorrindo ao notar que talvez parecesse uma esfomeada, comendo o abacaxi com tanta vontade daquela forma.

- Não!- ele respondeu, também sorrindo. – Mas é melhor você mastigar com cuidado, porque senão é capaz de engasgar!- ele zombou.

- Não perde a oportunidade, não é mesmo?

- Nunca!- ele riu com gosto.

- Tem certeza de que não quer? Está azedo!-ela disse fazendo uma careta logo em seguida.

- Não mesmo!- ele se negou também com uma careta.

- Só um pedacinho!- ela insistiu.

- Se fosse uma manga até que eu iria querer!- ele disse malicioso e ela ruborizou imediatamente.

- Ah, não inventa! – ela disse e se engatinhou até ele, sentando-se entre ele e usando as pernas dele de encosto para as suas costas, enquanto terminava de comer em silêncio.

Pronto, seu segundo desejo fora saciado. Então por que seu corpo estava arrepiado com a proximidade dele? Por que as mãos dele tinham que estar tão carinhosas sobre seus cabelos? Por quê? Ah! Droga! Ela pensou nesses questionamentos e se virou para vê-lo. Ele estava sentado no sofá de maneira displicente: as pernas abertas, a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, os cabelos desalinhados. Merlin! Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

Draco a viu prender os lábios entre os dentes num gesto apreensivo típico dela. Deu um suspiro cansado, queria tanto beijá-la. Não sabia dizer porque havia aquela distância entre eles, nem tão pouco porque se permitia viver naquela tortura de não tê-la. Mas não estava disposto a continuar sofrendo com seu desejo reprimido. Coragem não era exatamente seu forte, mas talvez de tanto andar com a grifinória pudesse estar impregnando algo dela dentro de si. E talvez fosse a coragem.

Coragem que encheu seu peito e o fez descer a boca sobre a dela rapidamente, num beijo roubado que a deixou sem fôlego!

- Draco!- ela sussurrou, puxando-o para mais um beijo logo que a boca dela afastou alguns centímetros da sua.

Hermione se permitiu pensar nas noites e dias maravilhosos que passaram no navio e na praia, na mansão e na casa dela. Então sentiu o desejo arder pelo seu corpo.

- Eu quero!- ela sussurrou.

- Quer o quê?- ele perguntou ainda com os olhos semicerrados, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior dela num beijo de enlouquecer.

- Quero... – poderia dizer que queria fazer amor com ele, o que não era mentira. Mas, no momento, ela queria mais do que o simples ato de amá-lo. - Eu quero ser sua, e quero que você seja meu.- ela disse com a voz rouca, o que fez com que ele gemesse e com que suas feições se contraíram de desejo.- Quero te beijar, te sentir, provar o seu gosto! Quero sentir o seu êxtase em mim!

Ele não foi capaz de dizer nada, apenas emitiu um gemido gutural. Passou a mão pela face dela em um gesto carinhoso, puxando-a para mais um beijo. Suas mãos grandes tentaram puxá-la para cima, mas ela se recusou a se levantar. Apenas se ajoelhou ali, ente as pernas dele, e desceu os lábios vagarosamente pelo pescoço branco e macio do loiro. Foi a vez dele prender os lábios entre os dentes, principalmente quando ela abriu sorrateiramente o zíper da sua calça.

Hermione olhou para ele cheia de desejo. O membro dele já estava numa sutil ereção que aumentou com o toque dela. Ela o olhou novamente e sorriu maliciosa, enquanto sua mão descia e subia num gesto lento sobre a ereção dele.

- Eu também te quero, Hermione, quero seus carinhos, seus lábios. Sonho com seus gemidos! Ah! Que saudade do seu calor!- ele disse, enquanto apertava os cabelos dela.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiria naquele momento, estava transtornado demais. Apenas se afundou na poltrona para aproveitar a caricia que sabia estar por vir.

Hermione apenas se abaixou sobre ele, tocou o sexo duro com fervor com a ponta dos lábios. Olhou para ele e se encararam por alguns minutos, até que ela o engoliu inteiro. Com um gemido, ele arqueou a coluna e gemeu respirando rapidamente.

- Gosta disso? – ela perguntou com uma voz sensual.

- Muito!- ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Mesmo?- ela insistiu.

- Mais do que tudo!- ele gemeu mais uma vez quando a boca faminta dela o envolveu novamente. –Ah! Her..mi..one!

Ela sorriu pelo nariz, adorava quando e ele gaguejava seu nome! Adorava quando ele perdia aquela postura de homem frio e se demonstrava um amante carinhoso, atencioso, disposto! Viril! Másculo! Enquanto pensava nas qualidades infinitas que encontrara no Sonserino, ela se aplicava ainda mais nas carícias sobre o membro dele.

Permaneceram ali por vários minutos, até que Draco tentou interrompê-la. Ele já não suportava mais!

- Mione!- ele disse apreensivo, agora olhando para ela. -Para!- ele quase gritou.

- Você não quer?- ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha de modo sugestivo.

- Que... ro!- ele gaguejou. -Mas você pode não... - ele ia dizendo quando ela o interrompeu.

- Ah! Então relaxa... E goza!- ela acrescentou maliciosamente. Ele fez um gesto negativo.

- Você me surpreende a cada segundo, sabia? – Draco comentou.

Mas Hermione não queria responder àquela pergunta, preferia continuar o processo anterior. Fazer aquela carícia chegava a ser tão ou mais prazeroso quanto receber algo parecido. E ela continuou, observando os gemidos dele.

Hermione segurou firme a base do sexo quente e duro e o sugou com força. Nesse momento, Draco elevou os quadris da poltrona, obrigando-a a engolir ainda mais. E então gozou esplendorosamente, enquanto a ela coube a tarefa de suportar a força e a intensidade do prazer que ela mesma provocara.

O corpo inteiro dele tremeu, e então ele respirou aliviado como se estivesse acabado de presenciar uma explosão atômica. Hermione o soltou segundos depois do que pareceram horas, repousando a cabeça na perna dele. Hermione também havia chegado ao seu clímax.

- Mi! Você está bem?- ele perguntou preocupado, dobrando o seu corpo para ver o rosto dela.

- Não!- ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ele não pode ver.

- Não? Eu machuquei você! Você esta enjoada é isso? Eu sabia que não devíamos ter feito isso!- ele disse muito apressado, e ela sorriu levantando a cabeça para encará-lo. Ela estava sorrindo.

Ela pôde ver a confusão nos olhos dele! Ele estava apreensivo.

- Me diga, como está?- ele insistiu, mas ela apenas permaneceu sorrindo para ele. – Não está bem?

- Porque eu... Digamos... go...zei! Sem você me tocar! Só dando prazer a você! – ela disse com ainda mais malicia, e sorriu, umedecendo ainda mais os lábios levemente inchados.

Ele a olhou atônito. Mais uma vez ela o surpreendera!

- Ah! Mas isso não é justo!

- Não mesmo!- ela sorriu enquanto ele a puxava do chão diretamente para o seu colo, beijando-a na boca com voracidade.

Ele se moveu com maestria, ficando sobre ela em questão de segundos. Hermione riu descontrolada com a "fome" dele, sua roupa fora arrancada com desespero. Draco apertava os seios dela com força, roçando os quadris nos dela, tornando óbvio para ela que ele mantinha a sua ereção.

Mas ele se levantou quando ela achou que ele a penetraria. Sua cabeça girou de desejo e, no instante seguinte, ele havia a colocada sentada encima do encosto da poltrona, de modo que suas costas pudessem ser apoiadas contra a parede revertida pelas cortinas cor de vinho.

Ela gritou quando ele a apertou na parede, ficando sobre o sofá. Draco abriu as pernas dela com desespero e a admirou por alguns segundos antes de beijá-la delicadamente. Aquele ato a excitou mais do que se fosse um gesto voraz.

Draco, num gesto puramente provocativo, beijava-a ali, e se afastava para ver os olhos dela. Hermione o olhava demonstrando em seus olhos a luxúria e a paixão que sentia.

Ele dançou com sua língua em diversas direções, os gemidos dela eram constantes e o aperto em seus cabelos tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer e latejar incontrolavelmente, suas mãos firmes sobre as coxas dela, mantendo-a aberta a sua mercê. O grito de êxtase invadiu seus ouvidos e ele soube que a satisfizera, mas aquilo era ainda muito pouco para o que ele tinha em mente.

Serpenteando com os lábios sobre a intimidade umedecida, sobre o ventre ligeiramente estufado, ele achou o vale entre os dois seios. Draco demorou para se decidir qual acariciaria primeiro. Era estúpido escolher, os dois eram dele e estavam deliciosamente convidativos. Ela não pode evitar gemer descontrolada mais uma vez quando ele mordera o seio direito, enquanto dois dedos deles penetravam sua feminilidade sem delicadeza.

Ele também gemeu ao sentir que ela apertava violentamente seus dedos, e agora remexia seus quadris atrevidamente em movimentos de vai e vem.

- Ah! Granger!- ele sussurrou enquanto passeava os lábios pelos seios dela em busca do mamilo esquerdo que estava incrivelmente enrugado a espera de um pouco de atenção.

Atenção que veio redobrada, úmida, voraz. Ele chupou lambeu e o mordeu, enquanto seus dedos a penetravam num ritmo forte e incessante.

- Draco! Eu não... - a intenção era dizer que não suportava mais prazer, mas as palavras fugiram debilmente de sua boca. Ficaram presas em sua garganta quando um orgasmo a atingiu.

O suor descia pela face dele, e ele respirava tão ofegante quanto ela. Ele a beijou nos lábios trêmulos.

- Cansada? Melhor se preparar, pois ainda não acabamos! – ele disse malicioso.

Ele a pegou delicadamente e a sentou na poltrona. Hermione ainda não conseguira restabelecer o ritmo de sua respiração, mas ele parecia incansável, erguendo as pernas dela em seguida e passando ambos os braços por baixo de cada uma delas, de modo que seus sexos se encontrassem.

- Oh!- foi à única coisa que saiu dos lábios dela, uma expressão de surpresa, delírio e prazer!

Ela engoliu em seco quando ele a penetrou devagar, muito devagar.

- Olha pra mim!- ele ordenou, e ela com um suspiro obedeceu.

Sim, ela olharia para aquele cinza maravilhoso, que tantas vezes lhe parecera tão frio e cruel. Agora eles eram, para ela, como o fogo do inferno que lhe assolava a alma e a levava ao pecado.

O rosto pálido dele estava rosado, seus cabelos em completo desalinho, os lábios inchados, o suor escorrendo lentamente por seu corpo. Ele estava divinamente lindo! E ela procurou os lábios dele em desespero, o que fez ele gemer alto dentro de sua boca.

Com um sorriso, ela respondeu ao gemido com um ainda mais forte. Ele separou seus lábios e sorriu terno para ela, enquanto seu corpo ainda se movia numa cadência regular. Permaneceram assim por longos minutos, um olhando par o outro, sorrindo maliciosamente.

A respiração dele tornou-se mais pesada, e ele foi mais fundo em seus movimentos. Hermione soube instintivamente que chegariam ao ápice. Então, mais uma vez, ela uniu seus lábios ao dele, forçando um beijo sôfrego, do qual ele se libertou instantes depois, pois as tarefas de beijá-la e gemer em seu êxtase eram impossíveis de serem feitas ao mesmo tempo.

Então escorregou os lábios pela pele úmida e quente do pescoço dela, postando seus lábios próximos ao seu ouvido, e gemeu como um bicho no cio, enquanto gozava dentro dela.

Hermione queria gritar, mas era inútil! Por que diabos ele tinha quê ser tão bom? E por que tinha que gemer daquele jeito em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a enlouquecer e responder com igual ardor? Seus pensamentos se esvaíram ao sentir o gozo dele forte dentro de si! E só o que restava era se agarrar a ele aproveitar e esperar passar aquele turbilhão de sensações que a envolvia.

- Ah! Mérlin! Eu pensei que fosse morrer!- ele disse sorrindo enquanto descia as pernas dela, deixando-a descansar.

- Acho que a gente podia fazer isso todo dia! – ela disse tentando parecer inocente.

E ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, movia sua cabeça negativamente.

- Você é maníaca!

Ela riu gostosamente:

- Eu? – e fez um biquinho como se tivesse enfezada pela acusação.

- Você me tira do sério!

- Bom saber!- ela levantou a sobrancelha sarcasticamente e ambos riram.

- Vamos pra cama? – ele convidou displicente.

- Ora! Ora! Ora! Quem é maníaco agora?- ela perguntou mordendo os lábios sedutoramente.

- Não reclama, eu sei que você adora quando me faz gemer seu nome! - ele provocou, levantando-se. - Vamos?

Ela riu safadamente:

- Minhas pernas estão tremendo!

- Eu te levo! Vem?- ele disse e a levantou.

As pernas dela se penduraram na cintura dele e seus braços se postaram sobre seu pescoço. Hermione depositou um selinho nos lábios dele antes de descer a cabeça pelo ombro forte, enquanto ele rumava pelas escadas direto para o quarto...

**...Dias depois...**

Hermione estava tomando banho quando sentiu as mãos de seu loiro em sua cintura. Ela deu um suspiro profundo. Seu loiro! Ah! Seus últimos dias na mansão tinham sido um sonho! Draco era todo dengo! Todo charme! Todo másculo! Faziam amor a metade do tempo em que passavam juntos. Faziam amor pela manhã... Depois ele se trancava no escritório, horário em que ela ia ao hospital ou à casa de Gina... Almoçavam juntos, depois faziam amor de sobremesa... À tarde, dormiam abraçados... Acordavam e faziam amor... E saiam para passear e dormiam um nos braços do outro!

Ela estava tão entregue, tão vulnerável, tão feminina! _Tão... Sua!_ Draco pensava ao entrar no banheiro, estavam vivendo um sonho do qual ele não queria acordar!

Com volúpia, ele passou a mão pela cintura dela num gesto carinhoso, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Oi!- ela disse

- Nossa, a cada hora que eu passo distante de você parece que ela está maior!- ele disse rindo, referindo-se ao ventre dela.

- Ah! Exagerado!- Ela riu.

- Fiquei tão feliz quando o medibruxo disse que estava tudo bem!- ele disse sonhador – E que em breve ele começa a se mexer!

- É, eu agradeço por essa fase de enjôos estar passando! Ah! Não agüento mais acordar cedo e passar mal todos os dias. - ela reclamou com um careta. - Ainda bem que você sempre se levantava para me ajudar!- ela disse carinhosa.

- Eu não disse que seria melhor que você ficasse perto de mim? Eu acho que tenho cuidado de você direitinho. - ele se gabou.

- Hum! Você acha? Eu tenho certeza!- ela disse, enquanto se virava para beijá-lo.

Trocaram alguns beijos carinhosos.

- Ei, é melhor você parar com isso, estamos um pouco atrasados para o jantar dos Potters!

Ela riu e se afastou dele.

- Ainda não acredito que você aceitou ir, Draco.

- Nem eu! Mas o Potter tem se mostrado uma boa companhia!

- Oh! E os mares se abriram!- ela disse num tom sarcástico- Só um milagre mesmo para vocês dois se darem bem!

- É! Milagres às vezes acontecem! Ele é um cara legal, acho que nunca serei para ele um amigo como... - ele ia dizendo, mas parou de repente, como se estivesse prestes a cometer a maior gafe de sua vida.

- Como o Rony foi, não é mesmo?- ela disse com um fio de voz.

- É sim, mas já posso considerá-lo um bom amigo. Ele e a maluca da Ginny! – ele sorriu ao se lembrar de quantas vezes ela fora amiga gentil e, junto com o marido, ouviu-o e o aconselhou.

- Eles são minha família!- ela disse com um suspiro. - A família Weasley praticamente me adotou depois que perdi meus pais. Sabe, sinto tanta falta da senhora Weasley!

- Você se afastou deles por minha causa, não foi?- Draco a olhou triste.

- Não sei como eles reagiriam ao saber que estou esperando um filho de outro. O Harry e a Gina tentam me convencer de que ela adorou a idéia de me ver com alguém! Mas... Não sei! Preferi me afastar. Aceitar esse fato de você ser o pai do ...- ela se interrompeu bruscamente – ... Dessa criança é uma coisa, ter o Harry e a Gina ao nosso lado é outra. Mas convencer toda a família Weasley de que você mudou é outra muitooooooo diferente!

- Você tem razão, meu pai nunca facilitou nada aos Weasley não é mesmo? – Draco comentou, concordando com ela.

- Você sabe que não!

- Sabe, Mione, às vezes eu queria voltar no tempo e consertar algumas coisas! Mas isso não é possível, por isso tento consertar minha vida agora. Mas as vezes tenho medo de que meu pai não esteja morto e apareça arruinando tudo de novo!- ele confessou pela primeira vez.

- Ei! Seu pai não vai voltar! E, se ele aparecer, vão ter mil aurores querendo a cabeça dele!

- Mas isso não me conforta. Ele foi fiel ao lorde das trevas! Ah!.. - ele parou bruscamente, como se evitasse aqueles pensamentos. – Agora me responda senhorita: O que você fará se o senhor e a senhora Weasley estiverem no jantar dos Potters? Não pode fugir deles para sempre!

- Ah! A Gina me garantiu que eles estão viajando!- ela deu um suspiro profundo.- Se bem que, se ela estivesse nesse jantar certamente ela levaria uma mousse de chocolate que é um sonho!

- Ei, não me faça encontrar a senhora Weasley a essa hora e seqüestrá-la para fazer esse tal de "musto" de chocolate. – Draco brincou.

- Mousse! Olha o biquinho: Mousse! – ela repetiu em brincadeira e ele caminhou até ela e falou bem próximo ao rosto dela.

- Mousse!

- Isso mesmo, Draco! Com o biquinho... Mousse! – eles se beijaram rindo.

-Vai lá se vestir que eu tenho que fazer a barba, ou vamos nos atrasar para o jantar! - Draco pediu a ela, ainda rindo daquela brincadeira anterior.

Sozinho no banheiro a se aprontar, Draco pensava em sua situação.  
Ele a tinha! Sua vida estava melhor do que planejara. Seu herdeiro estava a caminho, a gravidez corria bem, tinha "amigos" com os quais jamais sonhara. Fazia amor todas às noites e dias com a melhor mulher do mundo. E seu coração disparava com um mero sorriso daquela castanha. Até sua casa tinha perdido o ar sombrio com a presença dela.

Agora precisava apenas convencê-la de que poderiam ficar juntos após o contrato! Convencê-la de que a presença dela era essencial para sua vida, e que talvez pudessem ser uma família de verdade. Uma família com a qual ela sonhara ao lado do Wesley. Sabia que não seria a mesma coisa, a perda de Rony ainda era uma ferida aberta que ela precisava cicatrizar, mas ele estava disposto a esperar e, se possível, ajudá-la a se curar.

Precisava arrumar um jeito de salvar a menina Fantine! Um cheque fora suficiente para manter sigilo de suas idas ao hospital, pelo menos pela diretoria e funcionários Hermione não saberia de nada. Não queria que ela soubesse que ele estivera investigando a vida dela, contaria em um momento apropriado sobre aquilo. Temia perder a confiança que adquirira aos poucos e com muitos esforços.

Convencer a Fantine a se comprometer com um segredo deles fora muito mais difícil, ela era astuta e não se deixava ludibriar fácil. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar do dialogo entre ele e a menina:

_- Por que não quer que a tia Mione te veja, e não saiba o seu nome? ___

_- Olha, Fantine, eu a conheço e quero fazer uma surpresa pra ela qualquer dia desses.___

_- Mas eu não entendo por que tenho que fazer segredo! - ela disse impaciente. - Ela me disse que vai ter um bebê! Mas não quis me falar sobre ele! Você sabe por quê?___

_- Não!- ele mentiu. - Mas olha, eu gosto muito dela, mas não quero mesmo que ela saiba que eu venho aqui!___

_- Por que não? – Fantine insistiu ainda mais. ___

_- Se lembra que eu te disse que ia ter um filho?___

_- Sim!- ela disse sorrindo.___

_- Pois então! O filho que está dentro da sua tia Mione é meu filho também! ___

_A menina arregalou os olhos e Draco não soube até onde a super compreensão infantil tinha chegado.___

_- Vocês são namorados? – a garotinha perguntou. ___

_- Quase!- ele não pode deixa de sorrir diante do espanto da menina.___

_- Foi você que deu aquele anel bonito pra ela?___

_- Sim, você gostou dele? Ele foi da minha mãe! – Draco disse, sorrindo sincero. - Está na minha família há muitos anos. ___

_- E onde está a sua mãe?___

_- Por aí! Mas não sei se um dia a verei novamente! ___

_- Você vai pedir o anel de volta se ela não quiser mais ser a sua namorada? - a menina perguntou, inocentemente. – A minha mãe me disse que meu pai levou o anel dela quando ele foi embora!___

_Draco suspirou. Por que essa menina tinha mania de tocar justamente onde doía?___

_- Não Fantine, não pretendo tomar o anel dela. Não queria que ele saísse da minha família mas, se algum dia ela quiser ir, ela levará o anel. ___

_Ele respondeu com o coração aos pulos, e só então percebeu isso. Por que será? Por quê? Só a idéia de que ela partiria o deixava assim? Descontrolado? ___

_- Você pode manter esse segredo pra mim, Fantine? – ele perguntou novamente. ___

_- Posso. – ela concordou, finalmente. - Anjo, posso te pedir uma coisa?___

_- Claro, Fantine. ___

_- Traz um pedacinho do céu pra mim? – ela pediu, sorrindo inocentemente. ___

_- O quê? – ele se surpreendeu, e a olhou longamente.___

_- Você não é um anjo? Então você deve poder ir ao céu. - ela disse, sorrindo com a sua imaginação infantil.___

_Draco poderia dizer que isso era impossível, mas não teria coragem, Fantine se levantou e ficou em pé na janela, olhando a paisagem.___

_- Anjo, você quer guardar o segredo?___

_- Claro!___

_- Então é melhor correr, porque a tia Mione está chegando... _

_

Draco saiu do banheiro e encontrou Hermione sentada na beirada da cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, pensativa.

- Ei! Ainda não se vestiu?

- Eu não vou! – ela disse a ele, decidida.

- Como assim não vai?- ele se espantou- O que aconteceu?

- A não ser que você tenha ai uma camisa que foi do Hagrid para eu usar, então eu não poderei ir!

Ele a encarou ainda sem entender.

- AH, Draco, nada me serve! Essa barriga enorme fez todas as calças apertarem. Tudo que tento usar deixa essa barriga de fora. Ai, eu não quero sair!

Ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Você está me dizendo que não tem roupa pra sair?

- Para um jantar especial, não. Ah! E nem pra dormir também, por isso que ando vestindo suas camisetas.

- Ei! Eu pensei que era porque gostava do meu cheiro!- ele reclamou brincalhão, mas ela não achou graça, estava com os olhos marejando. – Está bom! Calma, é só eu dar um telefonema e você terá roupas para sair ok?

Ele disse, saindo do quarto para o escritório. Hermione se deitou na cama emburrada. Sua noite estava arruinada!

_

- Hermione, desce! Quero que veja uma coisa!-ele gritou aos pés da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da mansão.

Muito a contra gosto, ela saiu do quarto. Fazia dez minutos que estava deitada pensando na sua vida! Com um suspiro exausto ela saiu do quarto e caminhou até a sala de entrada. A porta da mansão ainda estava aberta, por onde entrava inúmeros rapazes carregando araras de roupas e inúmeras caixas coloridas.

- O que está acontecendo?- ela perguntou se aproximando rápido.

- Trouxe a loja pra você!- ele contou alegre como uma criança.

- Você o quê?- ela disse totalmente incrédula.

- Sou um Malfoy querida, é só ordenar que eles obedecem!

- Sim! Isso mesmo querida!- Disse uma senhora de mais idade, vestida muito formalmente – Esse é nosso cliente especial, e aqui estamos para suprir as necessidades da noiva Malfoy!

- Vem Mi!Podemos começar a provar?- ele perguntou à mulher enquanto arrastava Hermione pela mão até o centro da sala.

Em poucos minutos Hermione se viu cercadas de panos, e com um aceno de varinha da mulher ela estava devidamente vestida com um modelo para gestantes, sofisticado e moderno. E antes que Hermione pudesse protestar Draco já havia dado sua opinião e, com um novo balançar de varinhas, ela vestia outra peça diferente da anterior. Durante os trinta minutos que se passaram Hermione provou tantas roupas que não nem mesmo capaz de lembrar qual havia sido a primeira peça à experimentar.

Enfim Draco disse:

- Eu aconselho o tom azul para essa noite! O que acha, Mi?

- Perfeito!- ela disse desanimada, e ele percebeu.

- Deixe tudo por aqui! Os elfos vão dar um jeito nessa bagunça. Poderia vir ao escritório, por favor! - ele disse, dirigindo-se à mulher, que tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto pela boa venda.

- Vou subir, te espero no quarto!- Hermione disse e saiu calada, enquanto Draco e a senhora seguiram para o escritório.

Menos de dez minutos depois ele entrou no quarto trazendo um vestido num tom verde. Ela estava olhando distraída pela janela.

- Aqui! Mudei de opinião! Acho que esse tom verde-água vai combinar para essa noite! – ele disse, mas parou abruptamente quando percebeu que ela estava muito calada. - O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Eu odeio ser manipulada!

- Ei eu não fiz nada demais!- ele se indignou

- Não? Você decidiu que eu precisava de outras roupas.

- Eu não decidi. Você precisava, Hermione.

- Sim, e você foi lá e resolveu tudo com essa maldita arrogância Malfoy, Decidiu tudo!

- Não estou te entendendo! Eu só quis te ajudar, fazer suas vontades! Você imagina quantas mulheres iriam querer o seu lugar?

- Mas eu não sou como essas malditas mulheres! Depois de controlar o que eu como, o que eu bebo, o que eu visto... O que vai ser? – ela quase gritou irritada.

- Tudo bem, vista apenas esse para essa noite, amanha devolvo tudo e você escolhe o que quiser!- ele disse verdadeiramente entristecido.

Nesse momento ela o olhou, queria estar muito feliz com ele, mas não estava! Queria ter podido se expressar de outra maneira, dizer a ele que ela não precisava daquela ostentação para ser feliz, que um simples vestido barato a faria imensamente feliz! Mas as idéias dele se divergiam. Ela fora criada com a simplicidade. Quanto a ele... Um Malfoy... Draco aprendera que ter dinheiro era tudo! E, por um momento, ela sentiu pena dele.

- Vem cá! Me desculpa, tá? É só que eu não estou acostumada com isso!- ela disse e o abraçou delicadamente.

Draco tinha vontade de mandá-la ir às favas, estava magoado com aquilo. Ele dava a ela o melhor de si e ela recusava como se não fosse nada!  
_Por que ele tinha que gostar tanto dela? _Ele pensou antes de aceitar o abraço carinhoso.

- Tudo bem! Vamos nos aprontar ou o Potter vai achar que eu fiquei com medo! Ou, então, que eu a seqüestrei e a prendi nas masmorras! – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela carinhosamente após suas palavras.

Dentro de meia hora estavam saindo...

_

O jantar ainda não havia sido servido e eles conversavam animadamente na sala, enquanto o Buffett contratado terminava de ajeitar a refeição. Hermione agradeceu por estar só o casal amigo, pois ainda não se sentia preparada para encarar a família Weasley depois do contrato que fizera!

Gina e Hermione sorriam aliviadas ao verem Harry e Draco discutirem quadribol civilizadamente. Quando a companhia tocou, e Gina olhou para Harry e para Malfoy, antes de ir abrir a porta.

_Gina querida!- disse a senhora Weasley ao ser recebida pela filha.

Hermione se retesou ao ouvir a voz da velha senhora. E entes que Harry e Draco pudessem dizer alguma coisa ela subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou no quarto de hóspede batendo a porta. A casa foi invadida por uma grande parte da família Weasley, que cumprimentavam, Harry e Gina, animadamente. Draco preferiu se isolar num canto, enquanto apenas era cumprimentado friamente.

Molly Weasley se aproximou dele, o encarou por alguns segundos como se o despisse de tudo que ele já fora um dia, e enfim disse:

_Olá! Menino Malfoy! Posso te dar um abraço?

Ele ficou sem saber, o que dizer, então apenas curvou a boca num sorriso encantador, que fez Molly sorrir e o abraçar forte.

_Mesmo que tenha perdido o meu filho, a Hermione pra mim é como uma filha! E ela escolheu você! Você será meu filho também! Bem vindo à família Weasley!

Draco sorriu amarelo, e Harry logo chegou a seu auxílio

_Estão se entendendo?

_Claro! Agora estou louca para ver a minha menina, e não adianta ela tentar fugir de mim! Já chega estou morrendo de saudades dela!  
_Sim! Ela está no quarto, está um pouco cansada sabe? Gravidez!- Harry disse apressado.

_E como sei! Aliás, tive seis!- a mulher disse entusiasmada.

_É, e tenho certeza e que o Draco adoraria ir lá ver se ela já está descendo. - Harry disse sorrindo amarelo.

_Claro! Com licença!- Draco disse saindo na direção onde Hermione tinha ido.

*****************************************************************************

_Mione, abre a porta!- Draco disse encostado a porta do banheiro que estava fechada.

_Você sabia?- ela disse em tom de acusação.

_Abre a porta! Daí a gente conversa!

_Eu quero ir embora!- ela disse com a voz chorosa se lamentando por ainda não poder aparatar.

_Hermione, me escuta, eu preciso falar com você! Abre essa porta!- ele disse calmo.

_Não! Você, o Harry e a Gina me pagam!- ela quase gritou.

_Abre!- ele ordenou num tom forte, e imperativo que ela não soube como se negar, não podia fazer um escândalo na casa de seus amigos.

Draco ouviu a som da porta se abrindo e ela saiu com os olhos marejando, o que fez o coração dele disparar.

_Mione!- ele disse antes de abraçá-la.

A intenção dela era socar o rosto do loiro, mas não esperava aquele abraço tão espontâneo e sincero, ela o abraçou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e deixou as lágrimas fluírem:  
_Calma! Xiiiiii! Calma!- ele murmurou no ouvido dela, enquanto a beijava delicadamente no pescoço, não eram beijos de desejo e sim simplesmente de consolo e carinho.

_Por que vocês fizeram isso comigo? Por que? Eu confiava em vocês!- ela reclamou.

_Vem cá! Senta aqui!- ela a puxou a te a cama, se sentou e a colocou sentada em uma de suas pernas. - Me escuta! Não fique com raiva do Harry e da Gina!- ele disse calmo. – Fui eu que os convenci a fazer isso!

_Por quê? Como vou olhar para todos eles agora? Como? Depois do que eu fiz?

_Mione, o que foi feito está feito! Você não pode esconder o que você fez! Olha só, se te ajuda saber, não contamos a eles do contrato! Dissemos apenas que você se afastou drasticamente por ter se envolvido e estar esperando um filho meu!

_Ah! Tenho certeza de que eles estão me odiando por isso!

_Claro que não! Eles te adoram!- ele sorriu- Digamos apenas que recebi várias corujas me ameaçando, caso eu a fizesse sofrer!

Ela o encarou surpresa, e ele sorriu enquanto limpava o rosto dela, das lagrimas que escoriam livremente.

_Calma, eu consegui, me comportar e não revidei nenhuma ameaça! Confesso que vontade não me faltou!- ela deu um breve sorriso.- A Molly disse que está louca de saudade, que não importa o que tenha acontecido você será sempre a filha dela!

_Verdade? Oh! Draco eu não suportaria conviver com o desprezo dos Weasleys!

Ele beijou o nariz dela nesse momento e disse:

_Se depender de mim, isso não vai acontecer nunca! Eu te admiro muito Hermione, gosto demais de você para deixar que se afaste das pessoas que você ama, por minha causa.

Um nó estranho prendeu na garganta de Hermione, uma frase surgiu a sua mente, seu coração disparou:- Eu te amo Draco!- mas ela não foi capaz de dizer! Não, não podia ser aquilo. Ela não podia estar amando novamente! Ela só amara uma vez! E esse amor estava enterrado junto com o Rony!

Ele não podia estar amando-a! Não! Mas por que todas as evidências mostravam que sim! Porque ele agia como se a amasse? Porque? Mil perguntas passaram por sua mente. Mas não, não é amor, é o contrato Hermione! O contrato, você trás o herdeiro dele em seu ventre, é isso que faz com que ele a trate assim! Ela se repreendia em mente quando ele a tirou de seus pensamentos.

_Vamos descer! Sua família está te esperando!

No que ela estaria pensando tão atentamente? Draco teve vontade de invadir a mente dela, com certeza teria acesso pelo frágil estado emocional em que ela se encontrava, mas não faria aquilo. Certamente era algo íntimo demais para ser dividido com alguém que não amava! Quando será que ela entenderia que ele faria tudo para que ela fosse feliz! Gostava tanto dela que se pudesse devolveria a vida a Ronald! Para que ela fosse feliz! Se pudesse voltar no tempo e devolver a vida a ele! Mesmo que isso implicasse que jamais tivesse o prazer de tê-la em seus braços! Desde quando um Malfoy ia querer devolver a vida a alguém? Desde quando Malfoys sentiam o coração disparado só na hipótese de não ter uma mulher? Desde quando Malfoys amavam?  
Nesse pensamento ele foi interrompido pela boca quente e macia, que tocou a sua num beijo lento. Ele completou o pensamento: Sim eu a amo!

****************************************************************************

Hermione e Draco desceram de mãos dadas, todos repararam no quão linda ela estava, com seu vestido de gestantes, verde-água. Era um corte simples, mas que ressaltava a ventre protuberante, e os seios ligeiramente maiores devido a gravidez. Ela tinha o rosto corado, e suas mãos tremiam ao redor das mãos de Draco, que a apertava firmemente.  
_Mione! Que saudade! Minha menina!

A senhora Weasley abriu caminho até eles, que ainda estavam ao pé da escada. E a abraçou efusivamente, enquanto os outros olhavam admirados para o casal.

_Também senti sua falta! – Hermione disse tentando não chorar.

_Nunca mais se afaste de nós! Nunca mais! Eu te quero sempre por perto, é assim que mães querem seus filhos, sempre por perto. Não importa o que tenha feito, ou o que aconteça, eu te quero sempre junto da nossa família! –a mulher disse ainda abraçada a ela.

_Obrigada!

_Ei! Sobra um abraço pra mim?- perguntou um homem velho e muito acabado. As que trazia ainda as feições amáveis do homem bom que era.

_Sr. Weasley! Claro!- ela disse alegre enquanto se soltava da matriarca Weasley para abraçar o ex-sogro.

*****************************************************************************  
... Dias depois...

Draco estava no escritório resolvendo algumas coisas, fazia um bom tempo. Hermione tomava banho, tranqüilamente, sentia seu o coração leve, tranqüilo, o quadro de saúde de Fantine estava melhorando, talvez ela resistisse até que a cura fosse encontrada. Era inexplicável a atual melhora da garota, mas parecia que algo devolvia-lhe a vontade de viver, e seu corpo refletia a vontade de seu coração. Isso já era um bom motivo para que Hermione se animasse. Ao passar a espuma perfumada pelo corpo ela não pode deixar de notar o quanto seu ventre estava mudado.

Geralmente, ela evitava tocar a sua barriga, ou expressar algum carinho para com o ventre já protuberante. Mas com um suspiro de aceitação, ela tocou suavemente a sua barriga como uma caricia. E seus pensamentos fugiram para um lugar que nunca estiveram antes: Como você será? Como será seu cabelinho? O toque de suas mãozinhas? Quando você sorrir, será que vão aparecer covinhas? E a sua voz? Como será seu cheiro?  
_EH! Como você será? Acho que você será loiro como ele?- ela sorriu bobamente com as mãos deslizando de cima para baixo, como se acariciasse o próprio bebê- e a cor dos seus olhos? Será amendoados como os meus? ou cinzas como o de seu pai

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e pela primeira vez ela sentiu seu coração apertar por saber que não ficaria com aquela criança. Que não a veria aprender a sorrir, aprender a caminhar, a falar!

_AH! Idiota, eu sou uma idiota! – ela disse fechando o chuveiro e antes que pudesse pegar a toalha, sentiu como se algo se movimentasse dentro de si, algo sutil como asas de borboletas, ou como um movimento de um peixe na água. Prendeu a respiração, e imaginou que a toalha deveria ter se encostado na sua barriga e causado aquela sensação. Enxugou-se rápido e se livrou da toalha, e antes que pegasse a camisa de Draco que escolhera para dormir, ele veio de novo. Era como se um peixe estivesse dentro de si. Se movimentando no seu limitado aquário. Hermione sentiu a respiração falhar e disse com a voz insegura:

_Ei!Não fui eu quem fez isso! É você? O herdeiro! – ela ficou parada por um instante como se fosse ouvir uma resposta, que não veio. - Ah! Idiota e maluca!

Ela disse rindo dela mesma, quando sentiu outros movimentos, agora como se fosse asas de borboletas, causando um pequeno tremor enquanto batiam suas asas agitadamente. Ela tocou o ventre instantaneamente e pode sentir o movimentos com seus dedos.

_Mérlin! –ela disse com a voz falha, enquanto colocava o roupão e corria até o escritório de Draco.

Ela entrou no escritório e apressada, Draco a olhou, espantado.

_O que foi?- ele perguntou ao notar a palidez dela, e o fato dela entrar tão intempestiva no escritório.- está passando mal?- ele perguntou preocupado.  
_Draco! Eu...- ela estava ofegante.  
_O que foi? Está sentindo alguma dor? Responde Mione! Responde!- ele disse serio, quase gritando de preocupação, enquanto caminhava até ela, que negou com a cabeça.

_Eu estava conversando com..- ela sentiu vergonha de que dizer que estava conversando com o bebê.-Olha só? – ela disse enquanto colocava a mão dele sobre seu ventre, e Draco a olhava sem entender.

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que Draco também sentisse a ondulação por debaixo da pela lisa.

_Mérlin! –ele exclamou- Mione, isso é o meu filho se mexendo? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Ela sorriu em resposta, e ele apenas a abraçou e a rodopiou pelo escritório enquanto os dois riam sem parar...

_Você precisa ir ao medibruxo!- ele disse eufórico- Vou ligar para ele!

_Não Draco não!- ela ria

_Como não?

_Draco andei pesquisando, movimentos são comuns após a décima oitava semana.- ela explicou.

_É, mas segundo medibruxo você está aproximadamente na vigésima quarta semana! Ou seja quase cinco meses!

_Isso mesmo!- ela afirmou- Ele demorou um pouco para manifestar seus movimentos, isso deve ser devido ao lado hereditário paterno, mas... - ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

_O quê?- ele fingiu indignação. – Ah! Então eu sou devagar? Vou te ensinar bem devagar um motivo para não entrar no meu escritório assim, só de roupão! – foi a vez dele dizer malicioso enquanto abria o roupão e constatava a nudez dela. E deu um gemido muito alto, e ela riu mais uma vez.

_Foi por uma boa causa!- Ela se defendeu falsamente.  
_E agora vou te dar uma ótima razão para não sair daqui!

*****************************************************************************

Nota/Autora: Proximo cap fervendoooooo se tiver leitor... to postando dois paa so leitores fieis hauahuahau Beijos


	16. Loucos de paixão

Draco estava adormecido, mas tinha consciência de que Hermione dormia muito junto as suas costas. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dela, principalmente do ventre quente encostado em seu corpo. Podia sentir o calor dos lençóis e o perfume de seus corpos emanando deles.

Tinham feito amor a noite toda, dormiram quase ao amanhecer. A respiração morna , lenta e compassada abaixo de sua nuca o embalou. Uma das mãos dela estavam sobre a sua cintura, e se remexeu se aconchegando ainda mais. O gesto despertou Draco, que tinha um sono leve. Ele suspirou e continuou, sabia que tinha compromissos, mas poderia remarcar, o que era a herança Malfoy se não pudesse passar um dia chuvoso na cama ao lado da mulher que amava, ao lado da mãe do seu filho?

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso débil, mãe do meu filho? Ah! Como podia ter mudado de idéia daquela maneira? Ele não queria um compromisso, não queria complicações, e agora a única coisa que ele queria, era passar a vida com ela. De repente imaginar a mansão sem ela, se tronou algo muito doloroso. Imaginar sua cama sem o cheiro dela! Almoçar e jantar sozinho a mesa. Era algo inimaginável.

Não havia mais um vida para sem Hermione! Nada mais fazia sentido! Não queria ser pai sozinho. Sua auto-confiança se fora, ele queria tê-la ao seu lado. Queria que ela estivesse ao lado do seu filho, a queria ao lado deles quando ele recebesse a carta de Hogwarts. Queria ela ao seu lado quando o filho deles demonstrasse seus poderes mágicos.  
Eu não posso cuidar dele sozinho. Eu preciso dela! Ele pensava quando sentiu um movimento a suas costas. Como se algo lhe cutucasse as costelas. Ele se virou cuidadosamente e conseguiu visualizar o rosto dela, estava lívido, ela dormia. Com um suspiro ele fechou os olhos, quando outro cutucão o incomodou e como se uma luz se acendesse ele se lembrou: é ele! Virou-se rápido e tocou a barriga dela. Sentou-se na cama, e aproximou o rosto do ventre nu.

_Ei, estava pensando em você!- ele sussurrou e novamente outro movimento o fez sorrir. -Você sabia não é? De alguma maneira você sabia que eu estava pensando em você! Você reconhece a minha voz?- o movimento foi tão forte dessa vez, que e se admirou dela não acordar. - Ow! Calma, assim você vai acordar a mamãe! - ele acariciava a barriga dela tão carinhosamente, como se pudesse ver o bebê ali dentro. - Ela disse que não te ama, mas sei que ela te ama sim! Só que ela é durona demais!- o bebê se aquietou – Ei não fica triste não, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela assume que te ama, ta bom?- o ''chute'' dessa vez foi fraco '''desanimado'' - Ela te ama sim!- ele disse e beijou a pele lisa suavemente, e dessa vez sentiu o forte impulso em sua face.  
Hermione se remexeu e abriu os olhos devagar.  
_O que você está fazendo?- ela perguntou sonolenta.  
_Tendo uma conversa de Pai pra filho!- ele disse sorrindo.  
Ela riu e bateu na cabeça dele com um travesseiro.  
_Você é maluco!  
Ele rastejou na cama ate alcançar os lábios dele que sorria de olhos fechados. E a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo rápido.  
_Bom dia! Desculpa a gente ter te acordado. - Ele disse se referindo a ele e o bebê. -Acho que você merecia isso por ter preferido ficar acordada... -ele ponderou as palavras. -... fazendo besteiras a noite toda.  
_Besteiras? Não fizemos besteiras!- ela reclamou brincando. - foi muito sério, você quase acabou comigo!  
_Hahaha! Você esteve muito aplicada brincando de cavalgar em mim, Senhorita Granger!  
_Ah!Nem vem! Você ficou por cima de mim, a maioria das vezes!- ela disse fingindo-se de zangada.  
_Sim, e se você deixar fico agora de novo. - ele disse roçando seu corpo nela, para estimular sua ereção.  
_Sai daqui! Eu quero dormir! Estou cansada!- ela o empurrou e desprevenido ele caiu da cama.

Ela gargalhou.  
_Eu vou sim, por que agüentar a mesma cama que você é um castigo Granger!- ele disse rindo ainda mais.  
_Castigo que você merece por ser tão loiro!...Tão gostoso! ... Tão bom no que faz!- ela disse muito maliciosamente, quanto descia pro chão e fuçava em cima dele.  
_Tão... Tudo! Eu te adoro! E quero tudo de novo! Quero como fizemos a noite inteira.  
Ele riu convencido.  
_Quer mesmo? Só se você convencer meu amiguinho aqui!- ele disse e olhou entre eles, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicando o seu pênis.  
_OH! Tadinho! O bichinho quer carinho!- ela disse fazendo caras e bocas, como se visse um mimo.  
_Ei! Não o trate assim! Ele pode se ofender! Ele não é nenhum bebezinho!- Draco reclamou. Hermione sorriu.  
_Eu sei que não!  
_Hum, ainda bem! Nós aqui dando o maior duro, e você o trata como uma mariquinha?  
Hermione riu alto.  
_Dando duro?- ela o acariciou e o sentiu pulsar em sua mão. E fez uma careta de descontentamento. – Dando duro?- ela perguntou em tom duvidoso.  
_Não provoca Granger! Não provoca!

***************************************************

Hermione tinha uma consulta, como Draco tinha algumas pendências, foi resolver, estava relutante, mas ela o convenceu de que poderia ir sozinha, afinal o medibruxo a estava esperando.

Tão logo chegou ao hospital uma enfermeira veio falar com ela.  
_Boa Tarde Sr. Weasley! Como se sente?  
_Bem!  
_ O dr. O'Neil Já chegou?  
_Não. Era sobre isso que temos que conversar com a senhora e com o Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione o olhou sem entender.  
_È que o Dr. O'Neil Está passando por um período de convalescia. Ele saiu da cidade para uma viagem rápida, mas foi acometido por um ataque cardíaco.  
_Ele está bem?- Hermione se preocupou.  
_Sim! Mas por isso não pode atender temporariamente, mas ele prontamente indicou um substituto a sua altura.  
Ela suspirou.  
_Tudo bem!  
_ah! Ainda bem, que a senhora veio sozinha! Ah! Estávamos morrendo de medo de dar a noticia para o Sr. Malfoy!  
_Por quê?  
_Ele impõe medo sabe? E a equipe está apavorada, ninguém quer cuidar de você, os medibruxos têm medo dos ciúmes dele. E as medibruxas têm medo de encarar ele.  
_Por quê? – Hermione perguntou sem entender.  
_Ora, é difícil demais olhar nos olhos frios daquele loiro lindo e sexy! As meninas ficam com...

Naquele instante Hermione pigarreou, odiando o fato de saber o que as mulheres do hospital achavam de seu Draco.  
_Desculpe-me! Acabei falando demais!  
_A sala do doutor, por favor!- ela pediu séria, demonstrando que odiara os comentários inoportunos.  
_Ah Sim, o Dr. Richardson a aguarda.

Elas caminharam em silêncio até a porta do consultório indicado, e pararam, Hermione se sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera e disse:

_Sim. Eu sou realmente intragável quando se trata do Draco e sou tão ciumenta quanto ele!  
_Sim, senhora, com licença! –a enfermeira saiu de perto a passos rápidos.  
E Hermione resmungou:  
_Aff! Onde já se viu! Elas olhando pra ele! É bom mesmo nenhuma delas se engraçar, o que fiz com a vaca da Melanie foi fichinha!  
_Boa tarde!- a voz soou alta e grave.

Hermione se assustou afinal, não tinha percebido a porta a sua frente se abrir. Olhou para quem lhe dirigia a palavra e prendeu a respiração.

O Draco vai endoidar!

Ela pensava enquanto analisava o homem a sua frente.  
Ele era moreno, alto, tinha os ombros largos, devia ter não mais do que uns 40 anos, o jaleco branco contrastava muito bem com a pele morena. O sorriso de dentes alvos era de tirar o fôlego!

Ao olhá-lo Hermione percebeu que teria problemas e sorriu amarelo, antes de entrar no consultório.

_Boa tarde senhora!  
_Boa Tarde!  
_Sou o Dr. Richardson! E vou cuidar da senhora e do bebê até que o Dr. O'neil possa retornar as suas atividades.  
_Tudo bem.  
_Como à senhora tem passado?  
_Bem! – ela respondeu feliz - O bebê se mexeu pela primeira vez esses dias!  
_Muito bom, pode entrar no banheiro e vestir a camisola. – ele indicou.

Muito tímida Hermione fez o que foi pedido, e ao sair ele mexia em alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

Tão logo ela saiu, ele se aproximou, e a ajudou a se deitar na maca, e cobriu as pernas dela, e em seguida levantou a camisola, de modo que a barriga dela ficasse exposta. Hermione ficou tensa, com o toque morno das mãos dele.

Ela ficou tensa era difícil sentir o toque de outro homem em seu corpo, demorara a se acostumar com o toque de Draco.

As mãos dele eram macias, e grandes, emanavam um calor intenso a medida que apalpava o ventre tentando saber o tamanho exato do feto ali dentro. Ele começou a auscultar o bebê com um aparelho trouxa, ela sorriu ao sentir o ''esteto'' gelado sobre sua pele. E sorriu.

_Frio isso não é? – ele disse e retirou o aparelho da barriga dela e esquentou-o com a palma de sua mão. Para depois colocá-lo novamente trazendo uma temperatura agradável agora. –Melhorou?  
_Sim.- ela disse sorrindo em repostas, o sorriso dele era lindo!  
_Nossa o coraçãozinho dele, está batendo forte!- em seguida ele pegou a varinha e passou pelo ventre dela. (N/A: Sem besteira tá gente? Sabem que sou inocente!srsrsrs)  
_Você tem se alimentado bem?  
_Sim, sou de comer pouco, mas o enjôo tem diminuído e às vezes tenho ate fome durante a noite!  
_Isso é bom. - ele disse medindo o ventre. _Não pensei que viesse sozinha! Fui advertido que um loiro valentão de uns dois metros vinha lhe acompanhando!  
Hermione não pode deixar de rir.  
_Exagero!  
Ele a olhou nos olhos enquanto a ajudava a se sentar delicadamente, e deu um sorriso torto, típico do Malfoy. Mas ele não era um loiro, era um moreno! E que moreno!  
_Então não preciso temer?- ele brincou e se virou de costas para ela, e ela não pode deixar de notar os ombros largos e o exagerado volume de seu traseiro debaixo da roupa branca.  
_Não! Eu consigo controlar ele!- ela riu encabulada, e se dirigiu ai banheiro para se trocar. Enquanto pensava: Se ele estivesse aqui já tinha socado a cara dele assim que ele me mandou tirar a roupa!

Logo que saiu ele esperava por ela, com um receituário.  
_Olha está tudo bem com a senhora e com o bebê! Prescrevi apenas algumas vitaminas e suplementos comuns na gestação! Lembre-se de que a senhora deve levar uma vida normal, dentro do possível! A senhora é uma mulher jovem e bonita! E espero que curta esse momento seu e do seu filho!

Uma sombra de dor passou pelos olhos de Hermione, por mais que gostasse daquela criança ela não era dela. E pensar naquelas palavras, foi o mesmo que pensar na separação que viria. ela ficaria sem Draco e sem a criança! Ela ficaria sozinha! Sozinha!

Viveria com as lembranças do seu amor pelo Ronald! Ela estava vivendo uma vida que não era dela, não era pra ele.

_Tudo bem?- o Dr. Richardson, você ficou muda de repente! – ele disse a segurando pelo braço.  
_Sim, eu só voei!- ela sorriu amarelo.  
_Ok!- ele sorriu e levou uma das mãos dela delicadamente aos lábios, roçou seu lábio devagar nas costas de sua mão, enquanto olhava diretamente par ela. -Te aguardo na próxima consulta! - ele disse com a voz rouca, e ela puxou a mãos num gesto rápido. E com um breve sorriso saiu depressa fechando a porta atrás de si.

Chegou ao estacionamento do hospital, e Draco a segurou pela cintura e ela se assustou.  
_Ah!  
_Desculpa não queria te assustar! E o velhote? Fez alguma gracinha? Por que se ele fez, eu vou lá agora e arrebento a dentadura dele!  
_Ah! Não brinca Draco!- ela disse ofegante, e visivelmente vermelha e irritada.  
_Ei, porque você está vermelha assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa dentro desse hospital?  
_Não! Não aconteceu nada Draco, fora o fato de que descobri que a mulherada fica babando em você!  
_Comigo! Mione, eu não ando dando papo pra ninguém! –ele parecia ofendido, quem o ouvisse falando até pensava que ele nunca tinha sido um solteirão mulherengo.  
_É, mas parece que elas continuam loucas por você!- ela tentou sair, queria desviar a atenção dele do assunto medibruxo.  
_Deve ser por que sou lindo! Eu sei! – ele disse e ela o olhou mortal.  
_Ei! Nossa eu não fiz nada!- ele se defendeu e segurou a mão dela. - Sabe, porque tem que ser assim, meso quando eu não fiz nada levo a culpa?- para de me dar bronca porque as mulheres me acham lindo! P.S. Eu sou lindo! - ela mostrou a língua pra ele. - Me conta como foi a consulta!O que o Dr. O'neil disse?  
_Eu não estive com ele!- ela contou baixo  
_Como assim! Mas eu o pago para atender você! – ele se indignou.  
_Calma! Escuta-me, o velhote teve um piripaque!  
_Um o quê?  
_Ah! Ele está doente Draco e mandou um substituto!  
_E como ele é? Ele tocou em você!  
_Draco ele é meu medico!  
_Medico seu medico é o Dr. O'neil! – ele quase gritou.  
_Vc não queria se livre do velho safado?- ela quase riu, e ele estava indignado, mas se acalmou em seguida.  
_Como ele é?  
_Gentil!- foi à primeira palavra que veio a mente, queria poder dizer que ele era lindo! Mas realmente não queria problemas.  
_Ele é mais bonito do que eu?  
Ela parou de andar e o encarou.  
_Que tipo de pergunta é essa?  
_Ué? Quero saber se ele é mais bonito do que eu!  
_Não, Draco, você é a coisa mais linda que há na face da terra! Nenhum outro moreno lindo, substitui meu loiro de olhos cinza e cabelos platinados.  
_Hum, moreno lindo é? – ele perguntou emburrado.  
_vem cá, deixa eu te contar uma coisa!- ela o puxou e ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o ouvido dele.- Qualquer homem pode ser lindo, mas o único que me faz gemer que nem um gatinha no cio é você!- ela disse bem sensualmente e deu um beijo na orelha dele.  
Draco enrubesceu, e sorriu tímido! Ela riu.  
_Gatinha no cio é?  
_Hum- Hum!- ela sorriu.  
_Como você consegue me fazer ficar vermelho? Meu rosto ta queimando!  
_Sei de outras maneiras de te deixar vermelho também! Me leva pra casa? E eu te mostro!  
Ela disse e mordeu os lábios num gesto sensual. Draco apenas gemeu antes de segurar a mão dela novamente e prosseguir o caminho pra casa.

************************************************

_Harry! Olha só o que eu comprei!- Gina disse contente logo que chegou em casa e encontrou o marido na cozinha preparando o jantar.  
_O que é isso?- ele perguntou assim que viu o vidro com uma poção verde. A beijou e pegou o vidro da mão dela. - ''Nifilupos''?- ele quase gritou. - Não estamos precisando disso!  
_Eu sei seu bobo?- ela riu, enquanto tirava a blusa.  
_Então pra que?  
_Vamos dar isso pro Draco e pra Mione!- ela contou com um sorriso.  
_Espera ai? Você quer que eu e a Doninha saiamos nos murros de novo? Porque se eu der isso a ele, vou ganhar uma bem no meio do olho! E vou quebrar a cara dele em contra partida!  
_Ei, ei ei! Calma, não vamos contar a eles.  
_Como assim não vamos contar a eles.  
_Liguei pra Mione, e eles vem para jantar! Daí é simples! Você coloca na bebida dele. Porque na dela pode ser perigoso, porque ela está grávida!  
_Gina! Mas se ele... ah Gina, não vou fazer isso! Ele vai...-ele suspirou-...''fazer'' com ela!  
_Ah! Meu menino-lindo-que-sobreviveu! Você acha que eles fizeram esse herdeiro como? Harry acorda! Eles fazem isso toda noite! Até deve ser mais do que a gente!- ela fez beicinho.  
_Mais do que a gente não!- ele riu e a abraçou a beijando.  
_Então me ajuda vai? É só pra eles ficarem mais próximos! E se divertirem mais!- ela disse com cara de ''anjo''.  
_Será que vai funcionar?- Harry estava incerto.  
_Bom! Ele vai ficar taradão, isso deve ajudar na relação deles! Quem sabe assim a Mione não gama de vez!  
Ela riu gostosamente, enquanto Harry coçava a cabeça indeciso.

***********************************************

O jantar transcorreu perfeitamente bem e agradável. Eles conversaram muitas coisas legais, evitando falar de Ronald, ou sobre a família Malfoy, e o tempo de Hogwarts nem era mencionado. Era apenas um jantar de amigos. Falavam coisas banais, jogaram Vídeo Game, no qual Harry ficara orgulhoso em ganhar e Draco prometera comprar um para treinar em casa, no dia seguinte, assim poderia ter o Harry como adversário novamente, num jantar oferecido por ele. Gina e Hermione, falaram muito sobre roupas e lojas. Enfim, Gina convidou Hermione par ver uma camisola nova no quarto e piscou par Harry antes de saírem.

Harry logo convidou Draco par beberem uma cerveja, e despejou o conteúdo do vidro na cerveja antes de oferecer ao ''amigo''.

***********************************************  
_Gina!- Harry murmurou entre risada. - Queria muito ver a cara do Draco quando descobrir que ele tomou ''Nifilupos''!  
_Credo Harry!Você não ia querer estar perto dele!-Gina disse rindo do marido que ficou muito vermelho.  
_Ficou maluca Ginevra!  
_Tenho certeza que o Malfoyzinho traçaria até a tia Bella dele! - Gina disse rindo muito, ainda mais com a careta de nojo de Harry.  
_Eca!Que nojo! - ele fez uma expressão de repulsa. –Gi!Olha só, eu fiquei com medo de colocar toda a poção na bebida do Malfoy!- ele contou dengoso, como se tentasse se desculpar pelo seu erro.  
_Por quê?- ela ficou seria.  
_Bem, a Mione... Ela esta grávida! Não é mesmo! Tadinha fiquei com medo do Malfoy judiar muito dela, sabe?  
_Ah! Harry, você é muito ingênuo gravidez não é doença! E sabe a mulher pode ter um aumento significativo na libido durante a gestação. E a Mione também ta num fogo!- ela riu. - Espera e onde colocou o restante? O frasco da poção esta vazio?Eu vi!  
_Calma, amor! Eu não tomei, coloquei no suco da geladeira, que tal dividirmos ela mais tarde?  
_No suco da geladeira? –Gina se espantou enquanto Harry a beijava. –Amor, eu bebi o suco todo!- Gina contou.  
_Mas Gina!  
_Estava com um gosto incrível!  
_Era para bebermos juntos!- Harry disse confuso.  
_Agora você vai ter que agüentar Potter!  
Ela disse enquanto deitava sobre ele no sofá da sala.

***********************************************

Draco e Hermione chegavam na mansão depois do jantar na casa dos amigos. Draco se sentia estranho, estava suando.  
_Que foi! Algum problema!- Hermione se preocupou.  
_Filho da Puta!- ele gritou de repente.  
_Que foi!- Hermione disse espantada com a raiva súbita de Draco.  
_Hermione, eu odeio o Potter!  
_O quê? - Ela perguntou de novo sem entender.  
_Eu preciso de um beijo!  
_Draco você está passando bem? –ela mediu a temperatura dele.  
_Seria melhor se não tocasse em mim! – ele gemeu e a puxou- Ou melhor! Toca, me toca inteiro!  
Hermione olhou nos olhos dele. Ele umedeceu, os lábios dele e ela pode ver o desejo estampado na face vermelha. E pode adivinhar o que se passava.  
_Depois me acerto com os Potter, eles terão o troco!- disse Mione safadamente, enquanto deixava o loiro enfiar a língua na sua boca, num super beijo.  
Draco a abraçou enquanto a guiava para a escada...

*******************************************

Na casa dos Potter a situação não era diferente, eles tentavam se despirem ao mesmo instante em que subiam as escadas. Harry estava sem a camisa, as calças abertas, e usava meias.  
Gina estava de blusa, mas sem a saia. Pararam pela milésima vez, enquanto subiam para mais uns amassos na escada.  
_Gina!- Harry gemeu, tentando parar a esposa que parecia possuída. Aqui não. Vamos terminar de subir. - ele disse arfante, mas ela não quis ouvir, puxou a calça um pouco para baixo, expondo o membro duro e pulsante , ele quase gosou ao vê-la passar a língua pelos lábios num gesto obsceno e sensual, que ele sabia muito bem onde ia parar.  
_GINA! – ele gritou, mas o grito morreu em sua garganta quando ela apossou da masculinidade dele com volúpia.  
Ela brincou com ele em sua boca, até que ele implorasse para ela parar. Mas ela não parou ate receber todo o prazer dele em sua boca! Depois o soltou momentaneamente satisfeita, deu um beijo molhado na boca dele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
_Não acabamos ainda Potter!  
Potter a olhou como se ela viesse de outro mundo!  
_Prepare-se Ginevra Potter!- ele disse em seguida a puxou para cima, enfim chegando ao quarto.

*******************************************

Antes de alcançar o andar de cima, Draco agarrou Hermione de tal maneira que ela acabou sentada num três degraus acima dele, e ele a beijava loucamente, nem dando tempo a ela de respirar.  
_Draco! Que isso! Vamos terminar de subir!  
_Não dá!- ele respondeu mordendo a curva do pescoço dela, enquanto as mãos deles entravam por debaixo do vestido.  
_Não faz isso! Draco!- ela tentou impedir, mas o loiro estava voraz. Parecia que as mãos deles se multiplicavam sobre o corpo dela.  
E antes que pudesse protestar viu a sua calcinha voando pelos ares e a boca de Draco sobre sua barriga, trilhando um caminho ''perigoso'' para o meio de suas pernas. Ela gemeu e se agarrou na no corrimão da escada.

A língua dele encontrou a intimidade pouco úmida, e a explorou de forma selvagem. A ela restou prender o grito na garganta. A língua dele dançava sobre ela em todas as direções, as mãos deles apertavam suas coxas afastando-as ao máximo.

_Delícia! Goza par mim vai! Goza para eu ver e sentir!- ele disse a lambendo devagar.  
_Draco! Eu... Eu acho...ah! –ela ofegou várias vezes-... Eu não acho nada! Continua vai! Isso ta bom demais!- ela curvou a cabeça pra trás e se entregou.  
Não demorou muito par sentir o primeiro orgasmo, de encontro aos lábios e língua dele, que ainda a sondavam com destreza. Ele a sugou ainda por alguns instantes enquanto ela tremia, depois procurou a boca dela.  
_Ah! Mione! Vem, vamos subir!- ele a ajudou a se firmar e subiram os degraus ainda se agarrando.

Tão logo chegaram ao quarto se jogaram na cama, ela por cima de Draco. Ele estava excitado e roçou na intimidade dela inda sem sobre o vestido, porém sem a calcinha.

_Mi!- ele gemeu!-Mi! Posso te pedir!...- ele falou entrecortado- Posso te pedir uma coisa?  
_O que você quiser nesse momento!- ela disse mordendo o lábios inferior dele.  
Draco segurou o rosto dela, e a olhou nos olhos, ambos estavam transtornados de desejo.  
_Me morde?  
_Hã?  
_Me morde, me chupa, me deixa roxo! Me arranha!  
Ela sorriu maliciosa.  
_Só isso? Pensei que fosse pedir algo que ainda não estava nos meus planos. Mas... - ela fez uma pausa. -..acabou de entrar.- ela disse enquanto alisava o membro dele, que estava duro demais!  
_Vou te chupar inteiro Malfoy! Inteirinho!  
Ele gritou de excitação.  
_Mione! Você me deixa maluco!  
Ela riu, e desceu os lábios pelo corpo dele. Deixando muitas marcas vermelhas por onde passava.

******************************************

Gina e Harry quase arrombaram a porta do quarto para chegarem mais rápido a cama. Harry ficou por cima de Gina, e arrancou a blusa com tanta força, mas ele não temeu machucá-la afinal, ela queria aquilo, precisava daquilo! Mordeu um dos seios dela com brutalidade, o que a fez gritar! E pensar por um segundo que depois ele se arrependeria por marcar a pela branca. Mas ela não se importava, queria assim, ele queria assim, e assim seria!

Harry mordeu o seio direto, enquanto seus dedos apertavam o esquerdo, Gina abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo e roçava a intimidade no corpo dele. Enquanto gemia descontrolada!

_Harry! Eu quero mais! Harry!- ela gemeu o levando a loucura.  
Ele gemeu em resposta, e levou um de seus dedos a feminilidade dela. Acariciou-a por instantes sentindo a temperatura quente, fez movimentos circulares, sabia o que ela gostava, colocou forma, a esmagando entre seus dedos.  
_Você quer? Doce Gina? - ele disse no ouvido dela agora.- Minha doce , amada, minha pequena Ginny!  
_Quero muito Harry! Muito! - ela sugou o lóbulo da orelha dele com fúria, e ele em resposta a carícia a penetrou devagar!  
Gina curvou a coluna, de modo que ela saiu da cama, e Harry a segurou, ela parecia ter alcançado o êxtase com um só toque dele.  
_Xiiiiiii! Calma!Calma, minha menina, eu vou te satisfazer, calma! - ele disse devagar enquanto fazia o corpo dela voltar para a cama, e colocou outro dedo dentro dela, e começou a fazer movimentos. O barulho que Gina emitiu foi de início um choramingar! Depois se tornou em gritos, que ele fez questão de calar com a própria boca...

***************************************************

A boca de Hermione, não o largou, ela ficou ali, brincando com o membro dele, por vários e vários minutos, se deliciando com sua essência. Essência que as vezes vinha aos seus lábios num prenuncio de um gozo que não vinha! E ela continuava, provocando instigando, suas mãos o massageavam a base do pênis e a sua volta! O loiro tremia indefeso. Sentia o gozo vir, mas ele não vinha, e a boca quente e macia continuava a devorá-lo com volúpia.

Experiente! Voraz! Quente! Incansável!

Draco estava em seu limite e se derramou, segurando forte o emaranhado de cabelos castanhos. Gritou pelo nome dela!

*************************************************  
Gina sentiu os primeiros espasmos de prazer de encontro aos dedos de seu marido que a penetravam co força, a levando a loucura! Sentiu o corpo mole, ele se deitou ao seu lado, arfante.  
Porém um súbito desejo tomou conta dela, e ela se virou par ele.  
_Harry eu quero de novo!- ela disse com um olhar ''fatal'' e ele gemeu.  
_Vem, senta aqui! Estou preparado!

Ele disse mostrando a ele seu membro totalmente ereto. Ela sorriu. E se sentou sobre ele fazendo com que ele a penetrasse rapidamente, e se pôs a ir e vir sobre ele, e foi à vez de Harry gemer.

**************************************************

Draco puxou Hermione para junto de si e abraçou depois a deitou sobre o colchão:

_Mi! Você é maravilhosa! Eu amo fazer amor com você!  
_Eu to ficado enorme isso sim!- ela brincou.  
_Vamos dar um jeito nisso! Você vai ver! Além do mais seu tamanho não muda meu desejo!- ele disse roçando a ereção entre as pernas dela.  
_Mas já?- ela fingiu espanto.  
_Sim!- ele respondeu rindo enquanto abria as pernas dela e roçava a vagina dela, a provocando.  
Ela gemeu em resposta:  
_Ah! Draco! Sabe que eu adoro isso!  
_Sei sim! Sei que adoro me ter dentro de você! (N/A:Outra nota boba, mas é me ter, viu? Mentes poluídas!kk)  
_Então faz! Entra em mim!  
_Duas palavrinha mágicas!- ele disse malicioso.  
Hermione pensou por uns instantes, e disse entre dentes:  
_ENTRA AGORA!  
Draco sorriu e disse:  
_Bom eu pensei em Por favor, mas... Já que insiste tanto.- ele a penetrou muito devagar.  
_Aprendi querido, que, ''por favor'', não funciona com os Malfoys! – ela disse e gemeu extasiada.

**************************************************  
Gina gozou sobre ele duas vezes, e Harry se mantinha firme. Ela amava o marido e sua capacidade de se controlar! Mas ela sabia como fazê-lo sair da linha! Ah! Sabia! Saiu de cima dele, suada e cansada.

_Onde você vai?- ele resmungou ao vê-la se afastar dele, mas ela parou com as pernas um pouco afastadas bem diante do rosto dele. E ele aproveitou par beijá-la ali, ao seu alcance, ele a puxou a obrigando quase a se sentar na face dele. Enquanto ele se deliciavam com a umidade do sexo dela. Ela gozou mais uma vez.

_Harry! Tem certeza de que não tomou aquela poção.  
_Não mesmo pequena! Não mesmo! –ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente, seus cabelos desgrenhados se tornando um charme ainda maior.

Gina não se conteve, caminhou até a cabeceira da cama, onde se ajoelhou de costas pra ele, e o convidou.  
_Vem, porque assim eu sei que você não agüenta!- ela sorriu ao ver ele a abraçar por trás com urgência.

Harry se perdeu em seus movimentos, enquanto Gina rebolava para ele, rebolava com ele, rebolava nele!

E ele gritou apertando a cintura dela com força demasiada deixando marcas vermelhas, o corpo dela cedeu mais uma vez, e ele a segurou firme, ainda não tinha terminado. Parecia que todo o seu sangue deixava seu corpo naquele gozo longo e fulminante.

Ele ficou ali em cima dela. Demorou muitos minutos para que eles pudessem falar novamente.

_Amor, eu to cansada!- Gina disse manhosa de olhos fechados.-Você acabou comigo! Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu gozei!  
_Eu acabei com você! Imagina se eu tivesse tomado a poção?  
_E os nossos amigos, será que estão bem?-Gina perguntou quase dormindo.  
_Ah! Não sei, mas no momento não preciso saber, só preciso descansar! Boa noite pequena ninfomaníaca! – ele disse carinhoso e a beijou na nuca.  
_Eu ouvi isso! Mas amanhã eu te respondo!- ela disse e dormiu no mesmo instante.

Já Harry sorriu se agarrou às costas dele e dormiu no mesmo instante.

***********************************************

_Mi!-ele disse após sentir o corpo dela apertar ao redor do seu, quando ela atingiu mais um orgasmo!  
_Oi! -Ela disse extasiada.  
_Posso te pedir mais uma coisa?  
_Pode! Você merece tudo hoje! Merlin, você está insaciável! Seu pervertido!-ela brincou, ele sorriu seus cabelos loiros caindo sobre a testa.  
_Fica sobre mim!  
_Hum?-ela não entendeu.  
_Quero gozar, chupando seus seios!

Hermione gemeu. E num instante estava sobre ele. Que riu ao se ver dentro dela. Apertou um dos seios com força enquanto a beijava na boca. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço, dela, distribuindo mordidas e lambidas.

Lambeu os mamilos dela, que estavam túrgidos e mais escuros devido à gravidez, mas não menos excitantes. Ele o provou com a ponta da língua, antes de tomar-los com aboca inteira, ela gritou naquele momento. Gritou mas continuou a subir e descer sobre ele que ainda estava duro. Ela manteve um ritmo rápido. Draco não entendia como ela inda conseguia manter o ritmo e a maestria naqueles movimentos. Mas ela manteve, sentindo a boca gulosa se alternar entre um seio e outro, os chupando com força. Ele gemeu de encontro ao seio dela. Gemeu alto! E ela soube que ele estava no limite e se empenhou ainda mais, cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais profundo.

Ela o segurou pelos cabelos, não se importava que o estivesse machucando ela só queria terminar àquilo, gozar junto com ele! E ela fez! Ela desceu sobre ele tão forte que não conseguiu subir de novo, ele aprendeu junto dele, numa penetração profunda. Ele gozou!

Draco foi o primeiro a falar, estava tonto pelo orgasmo, de sono e cansaço.  
_Mione! Me lembre de agradecer o Potter! Isso foi maravilhoso!  
_Vou perguntar a Gina onde ela arrumou isso!- Hermione disse sorrindo enquanto deitava a cabeça no peito dele e fechava os olhos.  
_Eu to quebrado!  
_Eu agüentava mais uma!-ela brincou.  
_Ta maluca?  
_Draco! Eu gosto muito de você! Muito!- ela disse muito sonolenta e o coração de Draco disparou.

Ela não falava sobre sentimentos e aquilo o surpreendeu e alegrou se coração.  
_Eu te amo Hermione! – ele disse no ouvido dela, mas ela já estava dormindo...

***********************************************

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, Harry dormia despojado sobre a cama, ela deu um beijo nele mas ele não acordou, ela se levantou, tomou um banho demorado, ele nem havia se mexido, ela riu e desceu pra preparar o café da manhã. Olhou no relógio e se assustou. Bateu no vidro do relógio, para ter certeza se ele estava certo. Era quase uma da tarde.

Logo que começou a cortar algumas frutas para uma salada. A campainha tocou. E ela gritou:  
_Entra!  
Olhou para a porta ainda de dentro da cozinha e viu Hermione entrando. Ela quase se engasgou com ums uva que tinha acabado de colocar na boca.  
_Oi!Mione, minha querida!- ela sorriu falsamente.  
_OI!Ginevra Potter!- Mione disse muito seria.  
_Ah!Meu Deus, o que houve?  
_Eu devia brigar com você! Mas,- Hermione caminhou até ela e a braçou, alegre. - Quero te agradecer!  
_Porque?-Gina se conteve para não rir.  
_Hum! Digamos que alguém estava insaciável essa noite! E eu tenho certeza de que tem um dedinho seu e do meu amigo ''testa-rachada'' nisso!  
_Não sei do que está falando!

Gina fez uma cara tão inocente, que se Hermione não a conhecesse bem acreditaria que ela realmente não sabia de nada.

_E onde esta meu amiguinho? Quero falar com ele.  
_Bem, ele ainda está dormindo!-Gina disse corando.  
_Desde quando você fica corada, por falar que ele está dormindo. Gina pode me contar o que aconteceu.  
_E que eu acabei tomando uma coisa sem querer... -Gina disse tímida.  
_Tomando o quê?  
_Bem, uma coisa que eu comprei e... - Hermione a encarou.  
_Vamos sentar que eu to cansada! – ela puxou Gina pelo braço.  
_Cansada é? - foi à vez de Hermione corar e Gina rir.  
_Depois falamos disso! - Hermione desconversou. -Porque o Harry está dormindo ainda?  
_É que... ele... bem... ontem ele...  
_Gina!  
_Bem, Mione, quando o Harry colocou a poção na bebida do Draco!  
_Então assume, que colocou uma poção pra ele!  
_Sim, mas... Meu querido ''menino-lindo-que-sobreviveu'', ele ficou com pena de você! E do que o Draco ia fazer com você e... Guardou um pouco da poção. Ele colocou num suco que estava na geladeira, para bebermos depois, e... Ele não me avisou. Daí eu bebi sozinha!

Hermione levou as mãos na boca tentando esconder seu espanto, mas a gargalhada que ela soltou não pode ser impedida!

_Gina! Você ficou... bem...insaciável?- Hermione ria muito.  
_Hei! Aposto que a ''doninha albina'' também não ficou muito diferente!  
_Não fale assim dele!- Hermione disse com uma careta e segurou o ventre, ela ainda ria muito.  
_IH! Deu certo né? Já esta até defendendo ele!- foi a vez de Gina rir.  
_Bem, digamos que ele mereça ser defendido! Ele foi muito, muitooo bem essa noite!

As duas riram muito. E Harry desceu as escadas ainda sonolento, mas de banho tomado, apenas com um calça de moleton, e sem camisa.

_De que vocês tanto riem?- ele disse indo para cozinha pegando uma maça, e voltou beijou Gina e Hermione, antes de sentar perto delas. –Ai que fome!  
_É mesmo? Também amanheci estranhamente mais cansada hoje! - ela disse sarcástica e foi à vez de Harry engasgar com a maçã.  
_É, será por quê? – ele perguntou inocente evitando olhar pras duas.  
_Não sei. Será por que alguém andou distribuindo poções de sexo selvagem por ai?  
_Mione! - ele ficou imensamente vermelho. E a campainha tocou para o salvar.

Com um aceno de varinha Gina abriu a porta.

_Oi, Gina! A Mione está por aqui? - Draco perguntou, ele estava com uma blusa de gola rolê, apesar de estar fazendo calor.

Gina apenas acenou para que ele entrasse.

_Bom dia!- ele disse tímido._Potter! Porque você está pelado perto das meninas? – Ele disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hermione, e falou baixo só para que ele escutasse:  
_Eu acordei e não te vi! Fiquei maluco atrás de você!  
_Sai de casa agora a pouco!- ela lhe sorriu e pegou sua mão.  
_Pra seu governo Draco! Essas meninas são minha ESPOSA, e minha melhor amiga. A Mione já me viu assim centenas de vezes.  
_Ah, me poupe Harry!

O fato de se tratarem pelos nomes não passou despercebido pelas garotas. Que riram. Mas Draco continuou:

_E da próxima vez que achar que eu preciso de poção do sexo, eu te mato!  
_Hahaha! Aposto que fez bom uso!  
_Harry! - Hermione gritou enquanto Gina ria sem parar.  
_Claro, mas não pense que preciso disso! - Draco revidou.- Aposto que ficou com metade pra você!  
_Eu dei conta do meu recado sem precisar não foi Gina?

Gina ficou vermelha e parou de rir, mas Hermione disparou a rir.

_Claro, amor! Valeu tomar a poção por engano!  
_Draco por que está com essa roupa? Está calor!  
_Eu sei, é que não deu tempo de tirar algumas das muitas marcas que alguém deixou em mim essa noite!  
_Ei, você pediu!

Foi inevitável, os quatro se dobrarem em gargalhadas.

**************************************************

Draco e Hermione voltaram pra casa pouco depois de tomarem café da manhã, rindo e brincando por estarem fazendo o desjejum às duas da tarde.

Chegaram em casa, mas antes de qualquer coisa Draco disse a ela:

_Realmente esses seus amigos são uma piada! Tipo não consigo imaginar o Harry sem a Ginny e nem a Gina sem ele. Eles se merecem!  
_Sim, sempre foi assim! Predestinado, o Harry da Gina e o Rony meu!- Hermione se assustou por estar falando nele, era engraçado como ele estava cada vez mais distante de seu pensamento.  
Draco também se retesou ao ouvir o nome dele, fazia tempos que ela não o citava com freqüência, porém ele fingiu não perceber o clima pesado e disse:  
_Tenho que resolver algumas coisas, preciso ver algumas propriedades ao redor de Londres, mas fico preocupado de te deixar sozinha. Você devia ter ficado um pouco com a Gina!  
_Ficou maluco! O Harry não vai trabalhar hoje! Acho eu eles não vão querer a minha companhia!- ela disse maliciosa.  
_Ah! O Potter não está com cara de que vai agüentar alguma coisa hoje! - ele zombou.  
_Hum! E você agüentaria?- ela piscou.  
_Eu? – ele se escandalizou. - Aff! Por isso estou correndo de você!  
_De mim? Quem estava querendo as ''coisas'' antes de chegar ao quarto, no meio da escada foi você!- ela acusou rindo.  
_Sim, e você atendeu prontamente não é mesmo!  
_Pode ir!- ela disse beijando os lábios dele. - Pode ir tranqüilo, eu vou deitar e dormir, estou cansada!  
_Tudo bem, se cuida linda! Te adoro!- ele se despediu.

Hermione suspirou...

_Também te adoro seu loiro convencido!- ela disse baixo, ele já havia saído.

Entrou no quarto, a cama estava recoberta delicadamente com lençóis e colchas azuis verde e prata, ela riu, ele era um Sonserino filho da mãe!

Tirou suas roupas e deitou sobre as cobertas macias:

_Draco!- ela suspirou, e logo ela pegou no sono, sentindo o perfume dele impregnado nos lençóis.

**************************************************

Draco andava pelas ruas de Londres calmamente, o céu estava lindo, uma noite de lua cheia se pronunciava, apagando o brilho vermelho que o sol ainda insistia em lançar sobre a cidade.

Ele olhou para o céu, eles estariam esperando por ele! Sua noiva, sua mulher! A mãe de seu filho! Sorriu como um bobo! Estava feliz! Ele estava disposto a te uma vida a dois! Uma vida deles! Uma família! Tão linda como jamais tivera! Ele a faria feliz!

Passou por uma vitrine iluminada, com um sorriso nos lábios ele entrou.

...  
Realmente a imagem de um loiro alto e bonito numa loja de trouxas de roupas para recém nascidos, não era nada convencional. Com certeza deveria haver uma mulher ao lado dele, lhe ajudando nas comprar para o herdeiro. Mas não havia. E ele enlouqueceu as vendedoras querendo ver tudo, pegar, cheirar, queria o melhor para seu filho!

Fez uma compra pequena, mas prometeu voltar em breve!

Passou numa floricultura, escolheu rosas vermelhas e seguiu para casa. Estava muito feliz!

*************************************************

**Bon jovi - romantica**

_Boa noite meu Senhor!  
_Boa noite!- ele respondeu cordial como nunca fizera antes. _Onde está ela?- não era preciso dizer o nome, os elfos sabiam. Todos sabiam, que agora ele vivia por ela, e pra ela!  
_A senhora Malfoy está no quarto! Está dormindo, descansando senhor!  
_Obrigado!

Draco subiu os degraus da escada de dois a dois degraus. O quarto estava na penumbra, as cortinas balançavam com a brisa suave que entrava pela janela. A mansão estava mais silenciosa do que nunca.

Draco pode visualizar o contorno do corpo dela sobre as cobertas macias. Ele sorriu! E deitou-se devagar na beirada da cama.

_Mione! Bela adormecida!- ela chamou beijando as bochechas dela.  
_Oi!- ela respondeu sonolenta.  
_Nossa te cansei tanto assim?  
_Estou pronta pra outra! – ela sorriu e o beijou.  
_Olha só! Trouxe uma surpresa pra você! E para ele!- ele disse alisando o ventre dela.

Ela sorriu, e ele lhe entregou o bouquet de rosas vermelhas.

_Draco! – ela se emocionou ao ver as rosas vermelhas, prendeu os lábios entre os dentes mordendo forte, colocou as flores sobre a cama, e se sentando o abraçou, forte.

Seu coração estava aos pulos, o que era aquilo que ela sentia? Porque ele tinha que a surpreender? Lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

_Ei, olha esse!- ele disse se afastando dela, mostrando-lhe uma caixa fina, azul.

Ela a pegou e desfez o laço dourado, ao destampar o presente, ela prendeu a respiração.

_Você acha que escolhi bem?- ele perguntou ansioso.

Hermione sentiu o ar faltar, um conjunto azul claro, estava bem arrumado ao lado de um ursinho em tons branco e azuis, um sapatinho de lã. Completava o maravilhoso conjunto!

As lágrimas pingaram com facilidade, quando seus dedos trêmulos tocaram a lã macia. Draco colocou suas mãos sobre a dela, acariciou por alguns instantes e pegou os dois sapatinhos, colocando um dedo dentro de cada um.

Os cabelos dela caíram sobre o rosto, encobrindo as lágrimas que ela queria esconder dele! Impossível!

_Ei!- ele tocou gentilmente o queixo dela, a obrigando olhar pra ele. – Eu te amo! Hermione! Amo muito! Mais do que imaginei que iria amar um dia! – como ela continuou em silencio, ele continuou. – Acho que podemos ser felizes, eu você e ele!

Ela não pode conter um soluço! Estava confusa! Ela sentia algo forte por ele! Algo que ela não planejou! Algo inesperado! Draco era para ela alguém especial com certeza. Mas não estava preparada para dizer que o amava, e ouvi-lo dizer isso a assustava muito! Muito!

Sem saber o que dizer ela saiu correndo e entrou no banheiro. Fechando a porta atrás de si. Lá dentro se sentou e chorou! Chorou por tudo! pela sua alegria, que era algo momentâneo! Chorou por sua estupidez ao fechar um contrato como aquele! Chorou por Rony não estar vivo! Chorou por tudo! Chorou principalmente porque pela primeira vez se sentiu traindo Rony, pela primeira vez, chorou por que não podia mais negar o que sentia e mesmo assim não podia admiti-lo! Não podia admitir isso seria trair Ron mais do que tudo! querer ficar com ele era uma loucura! Era insanidade! Eles jamais poderiam ficar juntos!

Draco a seguiu até a porta do banheiro. Tentou chamar o nome dela. Se sentia um idiota por ter dito que a amava. Encostou a cabeça na porta e pode ouvir os soluços dela, a medida que lágrimas brotavam dos próprios olhos. Ele não queria muito, só queria que ela entendesse que ele a queria! Era só preciso que ela acreditasse nele, e em seu amor! Ele riu com desgosto, e lágrimas nos olhos, realmente não podia pedir a ela que acreditasse no amor, um amor que até pouco tempo nem ele mesmo acreditava. Pensando ele se afastou, precisa dar um tempo a ela. Ele caminhou até a cama colocou novamente os sapatinhos nos dedos, e fingiu caminhar com eles sobre sua perna.

*************************************************

Foram longos minutos até que ela saísse do banheiro. Draco havia colocado o pijama, e estava encolhido na cama, ela agradeceu por não ter que olhar nos olhos dele. Caminhou até a cama, estava tremendo muito. Deitou-se ao lado dele. Ele abriu os braços para recebê-la. Ela se aninhou entre eles, beijou nos lábios. E pediu:

_Faz amor comigo! Por favor!  
_Ah! Mione!- ele disse a beijando docemente, atenderia seu pedido!

Draco a beijou docemente, foi um beijo calmo, lento, carinhoso, suave. Suas línguas dançavam devagar provocando calmamente a boca do outro. As caricias eram leves sem a loucura de outrora porem não menos excitante. Suas mãos másculas passeavam pelo corpo da morena distribuindo leves apertos por onde passava. Demonstrando que as mesmas mãos que a levavam a loucura insana, poderia expressar a paz de seus sentimentos. Se beijavam e se acariciavam de forma apaixonada, como só dois ''amantes'' poderiam fazer. Seus gestos, seus toque, eram como continuação dos anseios um do outro.

Aquele ato era muito mais do que satisfação...

Era muito mais do que tesão...

Mais Luxúria...

Mais que paixão...

Era... amor...

*************************************************  
O restante da semana passou tranqüila, apesar que a distância entre Draco e Hermione parecia cada vez maior. Ele se ausentava durante a maior parte do dia, às vezes saia misteriosamente. Às vezes se trancava no escritório, com alguns convidados que ela desconhecia.

**************************************************  
Hermione procurou por Gina, naquela tarde e contou a ela tudo que aconteceu.

...-Ah! Mione, o Draco foi muito fofo!  
_Eu sei! E me sinto péssima por ter agido como agi! Ai Gina!  
_Mione o que você sente por ele?  
_Eu não sei Gina!-ela respondeu corada  
_Ah! Um grande passo. Ao menos você não sabe! Se te perguntasse isso há tempos atrás diria que não senti nada!  
_O Draco ele...-a voz dela falhou nesse momento.- ele é carinhoso, ele é doce, ele é quente! Ele... Me faz me sentir mulher!  
_Você está apaixonada Mione, admita!  
_Eu não sei Gina, eu não sei! Não queria estar sentindo isso, não queria estar traindo o Rony!  
_Meu irmão está morto Mi! E você está viva! O Draco está vivo! E está mudado! Dê uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz! Dê essa chance ao Draco e ao seu filho!  
_Eu não sei Gina, eu tenho medo.  
_Medo de quê Hermione? Medo de ser feliz?- Harry disse entrando calmo pela porta.  
_Harry!- Hermione se assustou.  
_Desculpe-me, mas foi inevitável ouvir. O Draco não merece isso!- Harry disse sério- Tenho que admitir Mione, aquela doninha albina não existe mais!  
_Você está defendendo o Malfoy Harry?  
_Não Gina, estou sendo justo! Ele tem se mostrado uma ótima pessoa!  
_Sim, e o Voldemort está vindo passar o final de semana na sua casa!- Hermione zombou.  
_Está vendo? Já até pegou o sarcasmo idiota dele! – foi a vez Gina . - É amor não é Harry?  
_Eu vou conversar com ele! - Harry disse e saiu em disparada.  
_Eu ouvi bem, o Harry vai procurar o Draco?-  
_Ele está muito sozinho desde que ... O Ron se foi! Ele precisa de um amigo para aconselhar sabe?  
_ O Draco não vai substituir o Ron nunca!- ela se exasperou.  
_Não, não vai mesmo! Não é para substituir, mas faço votos de que o Harry tenha outro amigo que signifique tanto para ele quanto o Rony significou! E não encontro objeção se esse amigo for o Malfoy! Só você não percebe isso! Hermione, eu já te disse que ele é louco por você!  
_E o maldito contrato Gina?- ela quase gritou - E se no final de tudo ele se esgotar de mim? Ele vai me tirar da vida dele como um lixo? Ele vai tirar meu filho! Vocês é que não entendem! Não entendem que eu tenho medo? Medo de amar? Medo de que depois que eu me habituar a essa família, ele tire tudo de mim! Tudo! Não é fácil Gina! Não é!  
_Mione, ele não quer te afastar dessa criança!  
_Mas até quando Gina? Até quando? Um mês? Dois? Até quando ele precisar de mim para amamentar o ''herdeiro''? E se ele se cansar de ser bonzinho?  
_Você não acredita na mudança dele?  
_Acredito! Mas, tenho medo!  
_Mione, você vai perdê-lo!  
_Eu nunca o tive Gina!  
_Sim, você o tem! E ele faria qualquer coisa por você! E você o que faria por ele?

***********************************************

Harry encontrou Draco sentado num banco de um parque! Próximo ao ministério. Ele observava as crianças enquanto pensava, Harry se sentou ao lado dele, e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Draco e Harry tiveram um momento de entendimento mudo, e Draco foi o primeiro falar:

_O quanto ela pode ser teimosa? – ele disse se referindo logicamente a Hermione.  
_Muito! Ela e o Rony sofreram muito antes de realmente darem certo!  
_Está me incentivando Potter?- ele disse sarcástico.  
_Não, estou sendo sincero! Draco, você vai tirar a criança dela?  
_Está maluco? Eu não faria isso com a Hermione, não com ela! Sabe Harry talvez se fosse outra pessoa eu faria, mas com ela não. Não depois de conhecê-la! Não depois de aprender amá-la!  
_Você a ama Draco?  
_Mais do que a mim mesmo! De uma maneira tão louca como nunca gostei de ninguém! –Harry tocou o ombro dele num gesto amigável, que surpreendeu os dois.  
_Eu sei do que você está falando! Porque é assim que eu me sinto em relação à Gina! Se lembra que ficamos afastamos durante a guerra? Eu sofri muito!  
_E valeu à pena? - Draco o olhou diretamente nos olhos.  
_Cada segundo! Quando a gente ama, sempre vale à pena!  
_Harry, mas por que ela insiste que não vai amar o meu filho? E se realmente ela não o amar?  
_Draco! Ela já o ama! Ama muito! Só precisamos fazer com quê ela entenda!  
_Será que ela vai chegar a me amar, pelo menos, 1/3 do que ela amou o Wesley?  
_Draco, amores não são para serem comparados! E sim vividos! Mas tenha fé! Eu e a Gina vamos te ajudar!  
_Sim.- ele sorriu amigável- Mas da próxima vez coloquem todo o conteúdo do vidro da poção do sexo na minha bebida! – Draco disse sorrindo.  
_Precisando é Malfoy? –Harry riu  
_Não mesmo!  
_Mas tenho certeza de que certa ruivinha adorou!- Draco riu vitorioso.  
_Tenho certeza! Mas agüentar aquilo tudo de ''cara limpa'' foi fogo!- Harry riu muito.  
_Ai, nem imagino se a Mione tomasse isso!

Ambos riram muito... Enfim, sabiam que havia surgido uma amizade, improvável e verdadeira. Eles desejavam a felicidade um do outro. E para Draco aquilo era realmente novo, ele não costumava a desejar a felicidade dos outros além da dele mesmo. Agora ele desejava a felicidade para o Potter, para a pequena Fantine. Ele desejava ser feliz!

**************************************************

Draco chegou em casa, não encontrou Hermione, os elfos disseram que ela o esperava o esperando na estufa. Ele geralmente não ia aquele lugar, a fazia lembrar-se de sua mãe. E ele evitava se lembrar dela. E de tudo que vivera um dia.

Caminhou até a estufa com passos lentos, de longe não pode notar nenhuma diferença. Mas tão logo seus pés tocaram o chão da estufa. Pode notar as plantas floridas, exalando um perfume suave. Olhou para o teto estava enfeitiçado tal como o grande salão de Hogwarts, porém as estrelas pareciam estar pairando logo acima da cabeça deles! No centro da estufa, havia uma mesa, muito bem arrumada, com louças e talheres caros, e de bom gosto. Porém ela não estava. Ao fundo da mesa de jantar, havia um lindo aquário,era alto e muito grande, havia muitos peixes coloridos e plantas aquáticas, era uma paisagem realmente caminhou pela estufa, e chamou por ela: 

Long slow drive down an old dirt road  
Uma longa e lenta viagem pela velha estrada empoeirada  
You've got your hand out the window, listening to the radio  
Você põe a mão para fora da janela, ouvindo o rádio  
That's where I wanna be...  
É onde eu quero estar...

_Mione! Mione! Eu já estou aqui!  
Não houve respostas, mas, uma nuvem de passarinhos amarelos passou por ele! Atrapalhando os fios loiros de seus cabelos que estavam ajeitados.  
_Opa! Hermione, o que foi isso?  
Mas não houve respostas, as estrelas começaram a cair sobre ele, elas tinham a delicadeza de pétalas de rosas. Ele caminhou até o aquário, realmente era algo que o fascinava.

Ele ficou por um minuto perdido em seus pensamentos, olhando o aquário, e não percebeu quando ela apareceu por um canto do enorme aquário o olhando desconfiada. 

On an old park bench in the middle of December  
Em um velho banco de um parque em dezembro  
Cold hard rain fallin', can't find no cover  
Uma chuva fria cai, não consigo achar um abrigo  
That would be alright with me...  
Eu não me importaria com isso...

Draco a olhou, ela estava bonita, os cabelos estavam dessa vez muito encaracolados e presos no alto na cabeça, num coque mal feito. Os lábios estavam sedutoramente rosas e brilhantes, provavelmente tinham gosto de framboesa. Ela trajava um robe de seda, vermelho com estampas floridas. O decote em V ia bem no meio dos seios, dando uma visão privilegiada do que ele tinha só pra ele! O cumprimento era no meio da coxa, na parte da frente ficava mais curto por causa do ventre maior. Mas aquilo não importava! Ela estava linda!

_Oi! –ela disse tímida e o sorriu.  
Draco olhou para os cílios longos e escuros pela maquiagem, seus olhos encontrou o castanho dos olhos dela.  
_Você está linda! Você é linda!- ele sorriu tão tímido que ele mesmo não se reconheceu.  
_Obrigado!Mas é difícil me arrumar como eu queria com essa barriga enorme! – ela sorriu sem graça.

Hard days, good times, blue skies, dark nights  
Dias difíceis, bons tempos, céu azul, noites negras  
Baby, I want you to take me ... wherever you're going to  
Querida, eu quero que você me leve para onde você for  
E talvez dizer que você irá me salvar  
Maybe say that you'll save me ...

_Você é linda de qualquer jeito! Hermione, queria me desculpar com você, por ter dito aquelas coisas, eu me precipitei e...  
Num instante ela estava de frente para ele e tocou os lábios dele.  
_Eu que quero te pedir desculpas! É que às vezes fico muito confusa, e choro... eu... - ela ofegou.- sempre fui uma manteiga derretida! E ouvir aquelas coisas, eu não estava esperando! – ela tocou o rosto dele carinhosamente. - Draco, eu gosto muito de você! Muito mesmo! Mas dê um tempo ao meu coração, a minha cabeça! Deixa eu me acostumar com você na minha vida! Você está me fazendo feliz como eu não esperava ser novamente! Mas me deixe acostumar com isso?

Draco abriu a boca par dizer alguma coisa, mas não podia dizer nada. Ele preferiu apenas segura-la forte pela nuca e obrigá-la a tombar o pescoço, para receber um beijo terno nos lábios. Ela sorriu!

a seat next to you  
Um lugar perto de você  
In the corner booth of a downtown bar,  
Em uma mesa no canto de um bar da cidade  
with your head on my shoulder  
Com a sua cabeça em meu ombro  
Smokin' on a cheap cigar...  
Fumando um charuto barato  
that would be alright with me  
Eu não me importaria com isso

_Te adoro Malfoy! Te adoro demais.  
_Te suporto Granger!  
Ambos riram! E eles se abraçaram forte como se firmasse um pacto mudo!  
_Agora, posso te contar uma coisa?  
_Hum-hum! – ela respondeu passando os dentes levemente pelo pescoço dele, aspirando o cheiro tão conhecido!  
_Quero fazer amor com você agora! Mas não vejo um bom lugar! – ele disse mordendo a orelha dela e olhando pra mesa.  
_Nem pense em atrapalhar a minha mesa do jantar!- ela alertou se fingindo de brava, e ele fez uma cara de tristeza, como se aquela fosse a maior decepção da sua vida.  
_Ah!- ele resmungou e ela pegou a varinha dela, e virou de encontro ao aquário, fez um feitiço não verbal . 

In the back row of a movie or a cross-town train  
Na fileira de trás de um cinema ou em um trem  
I wanna hear your voice whispering my name...  
Eu quero ouvir sua voz sussurrando o meu nome  
that's where I wanna be  
É onde eu quero estar

O aquário se moveu lentamente, como se fosse abrir uma passagem secreta, mas ele simplesmente fez um giro continuando de fundo a enorme cama que surgiu.

Travesseiros macios, recobertos por seda azuis, em diversos tons, lembrando a profundeza do oceano. A água do aquário refletia a luz sobre os lençóis e era como se houvesse ondas fracas e constantes sobre a cama!

Ela sorriu vitoriosa ao ver a cara de assombro dele.

_Eu também quero fazer amor com você desesperadamente! – ela disse rouca, quando abria o próprio rob, num oferecimento mudo e sensual.

Draco mais uma vez estava boquiaberto, ela não usava nada sobre o robe.

Seus olhares se encontraram, enquanto as mãos dele entravam sobre o robe, acariciando a barriga dela, e sua boca descia ousadamente pelo pescoço. 

Hard days, good times, blue skies, dark nights  
Dias difíceis, bons tempos, céu azul, noites negras  
Baby, say that you'll take me ... wherever you're going to  
Querida, diga que você me levará para onde você for  
Maybe say that you'll save me ...  
E talvez dizer que você irá me salvar  
a seat next to you  
Um lugar perto de você

O êxtase veio doce, sublime! Se amaram devagar, era um misto de loucura e suavidade! Como podiam viver dois lados de uma mesma moeda? Faziam sexo ardentemente, e apaixonadamente! Logo depois conseguiam fazer o mesmo sexo de maneira doce e delicada! Draco se movia dentro dela, enquanto a beijava. Fazia movimentos lentos, e Hermione o recebia com a mesma doçura, dentro de si!

Life is like a ferris wheel, spinnin' around  
A vida é como uma roda-gigante, sempre dando voltas  
When you get to the top it's hard to look down  
Quando você chega ao topo é difícil olhar para baixo  
Just hang on ... we'll make it through  
Agüente firme... nós conseguiremos  
Save me ... a seat next to you  
Me salve... um lugar perto de você

Mesmo com o pedido de desculpas foi inevitável, um distanciamento entre eles. Draco parecia absorto em assuntos que não eram Hermione ou seu herdeiro... e ela não sabia o que era, e aquilo a intrigava...

When you get to the gates and the angels sing  
Quando você chegar aos portões do paraíso  
Go to that place where  
E os anjos cantarem  
the church bells ring  
Vá para onde os sinos da igreja tocam  
You know I'll come runnin' ...  
Você sabe que eu virei correndo  
runnin' to find you  
Correndo te encontrar

Ela passou o dia sozinha, perambulando pela mansão como uma assombração. Sentia mais falta dele do que era capaz de admitir. O jantar foi mais silencioso do que o normal.

_Hermione, amanhã pela manhã, vamos ter uma nova hospede na mansão!- ele contou aéreo.  
_Quem?- ela ficou curiosa.  
_Uma prima vinda da França!  
_Pensei que não tivesse mais parentes vivos!  
_É uma das poucas primas distantes! Acho que ela ainda assina Malfoy para não perder o status! Apesar de que o pai dela era muito rico e respeitado!  
_Como ela é?- Hermione perguntou apreensiva, e se lembrou logo do infortúnio que foi a Melanie naquele cruzeiro.  
_Não sei! – ele mentiu, poderia dizer a ela o que achava de sua doce prima: loira e gostosa! Mas era melhor não irritá-la. -A vi quando éramos crianças! Mas pelo que me lembro ela era muito bonita, ela tem o sangue Malfoy esqueceu? E os Malfoy's são lindos! E a Sam, não é diferente!  
Ela fez uma careta!  
_Sam?- ela perguntou enojada, então ela mal tinha chegado e já tinha ganhado um apelido?  
_O nome dela é Samantha! – ele respondeu calmo.  
_Com licença, vou para o quarto, estou enjoada!  
Ela saiu sem dizer mais nada. E Draco continuou o seu jantar tão aéreo quando começou.

Baby, say that you'll take me ... wherever you're going to  
Querida, diga que você me levará para onde você for  
Maybe I want you to save me ... a seat next to you  
Talvez eu queira que você me salve  
A seat next to you  
Um lugar perto de você  
A seat ... next to you

***************************************************

N/A: Bom, está ai mais um cap. Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu curti escrevê-lo!Bom, o Traffic está com problemas aaqui pra mim, entao não conigo, ver se tem leitores... E deixo de postar pq acho que ninguem leu... Tem só uma leitora que comentou.. e agradeço por isso... outra coisa... tem fics minhas no Blog.. que ainda não trouxe pra cá... se quiserem passar lá seria otimo... beijos ...

**.com/**

P.S 2: Meninas, a poção do sexo ai, foi ideia exclusiva da Manu! eu sou uma pobre autora inocente utilizando ideias dos outros! Manu brigaduuuuuuuuu 


	17. Ciúmes

Cap 17

Draco entrou no hospital com cara de poucos amigos! O diretor geral veio o atender assim que soube da presença tempestuosa do loiro.  
_Porque eu não fui comunicado que trocaram o medibruxo da minha noiva?  
_Senhor! Entendo, mas... - o homem tentou dizer, mas foi impedido.  
_É a vida do meu filho. Do meu herdeiro. E eu tenho direito de escolher o medibruxo que vai cuidar dele. Eu devia ter sido comunicado imediatamente sobre qualquer mudança!  
_Foi um imprevisto. A sua ''senhora'' reclamou do atendimento?  
_Não, mas eu quero ver quem cuidou dela. Ou quem vai cuidar dela apartir desse momento? Quero referências desse medibruxo.  
_Ele é um dos melhores do ramo, senhor. Foi indicado pessoalmente pelo Dr. O'neil. O trouxemos da América especialmente para cuidar da sua família! - o homem se justificou temeroso.  
_Quero vê-lo! Agora! – Draco exigiu muito sério.  
_Impossível! Ele está em um congresso bruxo de poções!  
O loiro suspirou demonstrando toda a sua exasperação com a situação. Ele apenas disse entre dentes:  
_Imprestáveis! – e saiu dali muito irritado.  
Assim que cruzou as portas do hospital se preparou para aparatar, quando esbarrou em alguém. Foi um encontrão brusco. E quase o jogou no chão.  
_Olha por onde anda idiota! - ele gritou furioso. Quem ousava esbarrar nele daquela maneira?  
Alguns papéis caíram no chão, que estavam nas pastas do homem que esbarrara nele.  
_Desculpe, mas foi você quem esbarrou em mim! Talvez se não fosse tão estressadinho, e prestasse mais atenção, não haveria acontecido isso!  
_Ah!Não me irrite! Você sabe quem eu sou? – Draco disse mais irritado ainda, e olhou para a pessoa a sua frente.  
Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele. Seus cabelos pretos estavam bem penteados. Sua expressão era tranqüila, porém seus olhos demonstravam que era uma pessoa ''perigosa''.  
_Não, e pouco me interessa saber quem você é ou deixou de ser! – o homem respondeu com a mesma brutalidade. – E não tente me intimidar porque não vai conseguir! E se me der licença, tenho muito mais o que fazer! - ele disse e deixou Draco boquiaberto. Que apenas fitou as costas daquele ''indivíduo'' enquanto ele adentrava para o hospital.  
Tentando se acalmar para não ir lá e quebrar a cara dele, Draco olhou para o chão, e encontrou um crachá que tinha apenas uma foto do indivíduo e o nome: Dr. Kevin Richardson!  
Ah! Não! Ele não!  
Draco entregou o crachá nas mãos da primeira enfermeira que passou por ele e aparatou pra casa. Estava muito... Muito irritado!

****************************************************  
Quando Draco chegou Hermione já estava dormindo. Ele se deitou, mas não dormiu aquela noite! Passou horas zelando pelo sono dela, observando a respiração lenta e ritmada!  
Seu coração batia descompassado só em vê-la e imaginar que poderia perdê-la. E agora aquele moreno cuidando dela. E se ela se interessasse pelo novo medibruxo? Embora ferisse seu orgulho, ele tinha que admitir que o Dr. Richardson era um rival a altura!

****************************************************

_Draco você vai contar a sua prima sobre o nosso contrato? –Hermione perguntou enquanto seguiam para o ministério para buscar a prima dele.  
_Porque a pergunta? Não é obvio? Ela não precisa saber da minha vida! Além disso, ela já deve saber o que precisa através da imprensa. O que está acontecendo Hermione? Você está estranha desde que eu avisei que a Samantha ficaria com a gente?  
_Porque ela vem?- Hermione perguntou sem o encarar.  
_Ah! Mione olha pra mim?- ele a obrigou a encará-lo. - Você está com ciúmes?  
_Não! Claro que não! Não seja idiota Draco! - ela disse rápida se afastando dele, e entrando no automóvel. Ele entrou a seguir e segurou as mãos dela, estavam tremendo.  
_Hermione! Você sabe o tipo de sentimento que eu tenho por você! Eu mesmo já te disse, então ninguém vai entrar no nosso caminho! - ele segurou delicadamente o queixo dela. – se você não quiser ir comigo buscá-la vou entender!  
_Dirige logo vai!- ela pediu mal-humorada.

****************************************************

A loira que já esperava no saguão do ministério, Draco e Hermione se aproximaram de mãos dados.  
_Samantha!  
_Draco! Primo quanto tempo! - ela disse eufórica, enquanto o loiro soltou a mão de Hermione e se abraçaram alegres. - Como você cresceu Malfoyzinho!- ela disse agarrada ao pescoço dele.  
Enquanto Hermione olhava, para o corpo esbelto que se encaixava perfeitamente no corpo do loiro. O vestido curto e rodado, ficou ainda mais curto quando Draco a segurou pela cintura a elevando do chão. Os cabelos loiros tão platinados como os deles, estavam, abaixo dos ombros, e sem dúvida eram macios como os dele. Ainda bem que o abraço durou pouco, logo eles estavam de frente, ainda com as mãos unidas, se olhando felizes.  
_Ei, Você também cresceu muito! Era uma menina magricela! Agora olha só pra você!- ele segurou uma das mãos dela, e ela rodopiou como se mostrasse o material para ele.  
O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios era de arrasar. Os enormes olhos azuis, contornados por cílios escuros e compridos, a tornavam ainda mais bonita!  
_Quero te apresentar alguém! - Draco disse enfim parecendo se lembrar de Hermione, logo atrás dele. - Samantha! Essa é Hermione Weasley! Mione, essa é Samantha Malfoy!  
Ambos se olharam por alguns instantes, instantes tensos. Pois ambas pareciam analisar e criar uma opinião sobre a outra!  
_Você é muito bonita Weasley! - Samantha disse com uma voz que para Hermione soou enjoativa, mas ela sabia que os homens certamente achariam o canto de um anjo.  
_Obrigada! - Hermione estava surpresa não esperava que ela fosse dizer aquilo. - Você se parece muito com o Draco!  
Ela abriu um largo sorriso.  
_Sou uma legítima Malfoy querida! Eu vi a foto de vocês no jornal. Ah! Draco parabéns pelo bebê! – ela disse e abraçou Draco de novo.  
Ah! Por que aquilo a incomodava tanto? Hermione pensava ao sentir seu coração disparar! Será que sentia ciúmes? Não! Com certeza não! É só porque você está frágil. É a gravidez, e seus distúrbios hormonais! Ela teve vontade de chorar. Olhou para as curvas bem feita da loira! Os dois conversavam animadamente. Sem prestarem muita atenção na presença dela.  
O caminho até em casa foi muito alegre para Draco e Samantha! Já Hermione ficou excluída da conversa. Preferiu ficar em silêncio observando a situação!  
O dia passou rápido, principalmente pra Hermione, que preferiu passar a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto enquanto dava as boas vindas a sua prima.

************************************************

_Draco, parece que a mãe do seu filho não gostou de mim!- a loira disse desapontada!  
_Calma! Hermione é assim mesmo! Ela anda meio nervosa por causa da gravidez!  
_Entendo! Eu vi o anel da família nas mãos dela! Significa que vocês vão se casar. Estou certa?  
_Não prima! Ela não se casará comigo! - ele disse amargo.  
_Mas ela está esperando um filho seu!  
_Está! Mas não significa que nos casaremos!  
_Você não quer não é mesmo? Você é um solteirão nato! - ela debochou.  
_Que nada, ela é quem não me quer! – ele sorriu tímido!  
_Draco? Recebeu um não? Ah! Primo! Pensei que fosse melhor nisso! - ela riu muito.  
_Ei! Eu ainda faço ela casar comigo! - ele disse entrando na brincadeira.  
_Caso ela não queira... - ela piscou para Draco que piscou também em resposta.  
_Lembrarei disso!

****************************************************

_Olá! Mione! Que cara é essa?- Gina abriu a porta para que a morena entrasse.  
_Gina! Ela é perfeita! – ela disse se sentando pesadamente no sofá.  
_Quem? – Gina se preocupou e se sentou do lado dela.  
_Mione, você está tremendo! O que aconteceu?  
_Se lembra que eu te falei da prima dele?  
_Claro, e você já estava até imaginando coisas não é mesmo?  
_Gina! Ela é linda! - Hermione disse quase chorando.  
_Ih!Mione você esta com ciúmes dele! – Gina segurou o riso.  
_Não estou não! - ela negou - É só que ela parece uma modelo! Aff! Porque ela não podia ter alguns defeitinhos? - Hermione se levantou com raiva. - Só unzinho! Uma unhazinha encravada? É pedir muito?  
_Calma, Mione, ela não vai dar de cima dele!  
_Vai sim! E ele vai olhar para ela eu sei!  
_Mione! Você está sendo precipitada.  
_Quando você a vir, verá que eu tenho razão!  
_Então trata de cuidar bem do Draco! – Gina disse maliciosamente.  
_Hum!- ela reclamou com uma expressão de desgosto!

************************************************

Já passavam das dez da noite quando Draco entrou no quarto. Hermione lia um livro, ele se despiu par se deitar! Mas ela continuou ali como se ele não estivesse.  
_Mione, está se sentindo bem? Você não quis descer para jantar! Se estiver com fome posso pedir ao elfo para trazer alguma coisa. - ele disse calmo, procurando conversa.  
_Não quero nada obrigada! - ela disse ríspida ainda olhando o livro a sua frente.  
_Mione, porque você foi tão indiferente com a Sam?  
_Eu não fui com a cara dela.- ela disse enfática.  
_O quê? Eu não acredito! Hermione, você não tem mais 10 anos de idade sabia?  
_Sim! Mas olha, não me pede pra ficar lá e para cá, babando nela, igual a você, por que eu não vou!  
_Que ciúmes idiota!- ele riu.  
_Não é ciúmes!- ela gritou  
_Não? Eu podia jurar que era! - ele disse num tom bem zombador.  
_Ah! Nem vem, aposto que vocês passaram o dia de conversinhas pelos cantos.  
_Sim, conversamos bastante. Até mesmo por que você não estava lá. Podia ter ficado com a nossa companhia, mas preferiu se trancar aqui.  
_O cheiro dela me dá enjôos! – ela disse e foi para a janela, observar o céu.  
_Hermione! Eu te conheço. E posso sentir seus ciúmes de longe. - ele disse enquanto a abraçava por trás. Ela mordeu os lábios inferior, evitando chorar – Meu amor! - ele a beijou no ombro.  
_Draco! Ela é linda!  
_Sim, eu sei! Ela é uma Malfoy! Já disse, e por isso linda! Você poderia ser uma Malfoy se quisesse se casar comigo!  
Hermione se afastou dele como se levasse um choque.  
_Eu não vou me casar com você!  
_Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha feito o pedido de forma errada. Mas, é a mesma coisa. Casa comigo, e passe a ser uma Malfoy!  
_Não! Eu não quero me casar com você, e nem com ninguém!  
_Por quê? Hermione, o que te impede, de ser feliz comigo?  
_Eu amo o Ronald! - ela gritou exasperada.  
_Ele está morto! - Draco gritou de volta!  
_"Não precisa me lembrar disso Malfoy! Sei muito bem tudo pelo qual passei e toda a dor que senti!" - ela disse como se sua voz se esvaísse. E disse e saiu batendo a porta com força, sem dar tempo a Draco de dizer algo.

****************************************************

Era noite, mas Hermione, não temeu sair sozinha. Afinal apesar dos anos que se passaram e da guerra ter acabado ela era uma grifinória nata. E não percebeu como, apenas percebera que chegara ao cemitério onde Rony fora sepultado.  
O ambiente era sombrio, mas isso não impedia que ela continuasse. Não! Ela não temia, precisava apenas se sentir próxima dele. Próxima de seu amor. A única coisa que a prendia a realidade, alheia a dor que sentia, eram os movimentos da criança em seu ventre!  
Encontrar o túmulo cinza foi como um gesto mecânico. A foto do ruivo sorridente a alegrou. E ela sorriu entre lágrimas.  
_Que saudades Rony!  
Ela disse com a voz embargada, seus dedos tocavam a fotografia pálida, como se realmente pudesse tocá-lo.  
_Eu não vou deixar de te amar! Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não vou entregar meu coração a mais ninguém! Ninguém Ronald! Eu te amo desde sempre e ninguém vai roubar isso de você! – ela disse e as lágrimas rolavam. - Eu não posso mais amar! Não posso Rony! Eu não quero te trair, e não vou trair meu amor por você!  
_Amores assim não são traídos! - uma voz disse atrás dela, e ela se assustou.  
Se virou com um movimento brusco! E se deparou com enormes olhos verdes!  
_Oi!  
_Desculpe-se te assustei! Não era a minha intenção.  
_Tudo bem, já passou!- ela disse limpando as lágrimas. - Eu quero ficar sozinha! - ela disse indelicada, evitando olhar para os olhos dele.  
_Não é prudente, ficar sozinha, num ambiente desse.  
_Porque não? Eu só quero ficar sozinha! Merlin, com certeza não vou encontrar nenhum comensal solto por ai.  
_Mas é mais prudente você ficar protegida! - ele disse e lhe estendeu a mão. Hermione hesitou mais aceitou a mão estendida.  
O movimento brusco causou-lhe uma vertigem, e ela cambaleou. Num gesto preciso e firme, ele a amparou agilmente.  
_Você definitivamente não deveria estar sozinha! - ele disse enquanto dava alguns passos, saindo do pequeno espaço entre os túmulos.  
_O que você está fazendo aqui Doutor?  
_Cuidando de você no momento.  
_Tenho certeza de que não veio ao cemitério me procurar!  
_Você é esperta! - ele disse sorrindo. - A apoiando gentilmente enquanto caminhavam para uma rua larga, onde no passeio havia alguns bancos. Ele a ajudou a se sentar e ela fez uma careta incomoda. - Mas precisa se cuidar melhor! O último trimestre de uma gravidez é um período crítico!  
_Eu me cuido! - ela protestou baixo.  
_Sério? Então o que faz aqui sozinha? – ele perguntou mais ela não respondeu. - Ele era especial? - ele disse a encarando, ela sabia que ele se referia a Ronald.  
_O amor da minha vida! O único!  
_Hum! Mas você pode se dar a chance de amar!  
_Ninguém tem o direito de me dizer isso, ninguém sabe o quanto eu ainda o amo. - ela disse o encarando.  
_Realmente, você tem razão. Porém, devo te advertir que a vida passa rápido demais! E perder tempo com amores do passado nem sempre é a melhor opção.  
_Por Merlin, eu já estou cansada desses papos furados sobre as minhas decisões! Todos querem me aconselhar me dizer o que é melhor! Mas só eu, só eu sei o que se passa dentro de mim! – ela disse derramando as suas frustrações sem conseguir se conter.  
Ele pegou a mão dela, que tremia, e a prendeu entre as suas num gesto carinhoso.  
_Eu sei o que você sente.  
_Não, não sabe. - ela disse e se levantou. Queria ir embora. Mas a voz grave atrás de si a fez parar.  
_Eu também já perdi alguém! – ele hesitou e ao perceber que ela havia parado, ele continuou. – Eu a amava mais do que tudo e íamos ter um filho, ela morreu na sala de parto.  
_Eu sinto muito. - Hermione disse enquanto se voltava e sentava no banco ao lado dele.  
_Já passou Hermione, superei. E me especializei no ramo. Assim me sinto feliz! Tenho certeza de que ela estará feliz! Sabendo que eu estou feliz.  
_Queria pensar assim. – ela disse triste.  
_Você vai ter um filho em breve. - ele disse e tocou a barriga dele num gesto carinhoso, que a surpreendeu. – Você tem que pensar nele!  
_Não tenho não! - ela disse ríspida.  
_Hermione, eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você é uma pessoa especial. E saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar conversar. – ele acariciou o rosto ela.  
_Eu tenho que ir, o Draco deve estar me preocupado. – ela se levantou mais uma vez...  
Porém antes de conseguir dar um passo, ele segurou a mão dela, a obrigando a encará-lo.  
_Se precisar de um amigo... estarei sempre pronto. – ele sorriu abertamente.  
_Obrigado! - ela saiu o deixando sozinho!

****************************************************

Draco estava na biblioteca. Estava preocupado com Hermione. Queria sair atrás dela, ou quem sabe pedir ajuda a Harry. Mas não podia ocupar os ''amigos'' sempre que tivessem uma ''diferença''. Por isso preferiu, conter seus instintos de sair procurando por ela, e se trancou na biblioteca enquanto tomava alguma doses de whisky de fogo.  
_Já vi homens ficarem assim, e digo que não se deram muito bem! - disse Samantha, entrando na biblioteca, observando o primo com cabelos desalinhados e roupas amarrotadas.  
_Mas pra mim é a primeira vez! - ele disse amargo enquanto tomava outra dose da bebida.  
_Você gosta dela não é primo?  
_Mas do que imaginei gostar um dia! - ele respondeu entre dentes tomando mais um gole.  
_E o que te falta par conquistá-la? Vocês dormem juntos, o herdeiro já está ao caminho. – ela observou se aproximando do loiro.  
_Falta! Falta, - ele suspirou. - Conquistar o coração dela! Que está enterrado com um tal de Weasley!  
_Ah!Primo perdendo espaço? - ela disse zombeteira  
_Não brinca, é difícil competir com um fantasma!  
_Fantasma? Draco está levando o charme dos Malfoys pra lama!  
_É serio. Ela ainda ama o marido que está morto!  
_Atacando viúvas agora primo? – ela riu – Porque insistir com ela? Se ela ama o marido ''defunto''! Porque a escolher para ser a mãe de seu filho?  
_Eu gosto dela Samantha! Muito! - ele disse e Samantha se aproximou tocou as mãos dele carinhosamente. – Embora não gostasse quando a gente começou a se relacionar! É uma história longa e complicada!  
_Que eu quero ouvir um dia. - ela disse amigável, segurando as mãos dele – Mas hoje você está cansado, precisa ir pra cama! - ela disse carinhosamente alisando os cabelos do primo, e o abraçou. Draco correspondeu ao abraço como uma criança que quer um carinho. Sentia-se mal, triste, precisava de alguém.  
_Eu não sei onde ela está! – Draco disse, mas antes que Sam pudesse responder a voz de Hermione soou fria atrás deles.  
_Estou aqui! Mas... - ela fez uma pausa - Não se incomodem, estou indo me deitar! – ela disse e saiu o mais depressa que pode.  
Já tinha visto tudo que precisava...  
Draco olhou para porta que ela fechou e suspirou fundo:  
_Vai lá! Cuida da sua viuvinha! Ela não me parece muito bem! – ela disse com um sorriso amigável.  
_Eu já vou! - ele disse e saiu pela porta como um furacão atrás de Hermione.

************************************************

Ele entrou no quarto ela acabava de colocar a camisola. Ela tinha o rosto vermelho e inchado. Sabia que ela estivera chorando.  
_Mione! - ele chamou cauteloso.  
_Já voltou? Poderia ter aproveitado a noite com a sua priminha! – ela disse sarcástica.  
_Hermione pare com isso... - ele disse impaciente aproximando-se devagar - Ela é só minha prima. Você sabe muito bem o que sinto por você - disse com uma pontada de indignação - Mesmo que não aceite o que eu sinto - acrescentou baixinho.  
_O que eu deveria pensar, vendo uma cena daquelas? - ela disse com raiva.  
_Que cena Hermione? - ele disse irritando-se - Será que você não vê que te amo!  
_Sim, é realmente amor, eu me afasto um pouco e você pula nos braços dela! O que vocês teriam feito se eu não tivesse interrompido? - ela o encarou severamente.  
_Não iria acontecer nada! Você está vendo coisas que não existe Hermione! – ele se aproximou dela e tentou abraçá-la pelas costas.  
_Tira as mãos de mim! - ela gritou e ele se afastou. - Você está cheirando a álcool!  
Ele a olhou indiferente, um olhar frio, que a machucou. Draco saiu para o banheiro sem dizer nada.  
Retornou quase uma hora depois, ela já estava adormecida. Ele se deitou ao lado, dela. Porém não a tocou. E adormeceu logo em seguida.

Hermione acordou no meio da noite. Sentiu a barriga rígida a incomodar, o bebê se revira muito. Como se estivesse tentando se espreguiçar. Aquilo doía! Sentou-se na cama de sobressalto. As costas doeram sem parar. Respirou fundo. A barriga pesava e estava dolorida!  
Com uma careta ela alisou o ventre abaixo do seio esquerdo. Talvez ele mudasse de posição. Um chute forte debaixo de suas costelas a fez gemer alto. Draco acordou instantaneamente:  
_Tudo bem? - ele perguntou e ela se levantou num salto!  
_Acho que sim! - ela gemeu passando a mão fortemente pela barriga.  
_Está doendo? - ele perguntou se sentando.  
_Minhas costas sim, Ai! Estão doendo demais! E ele está bem embaixo das minhas costelas.  
_Você quer que eu chame um médico? - ele perguntou e ficou de pé ao lado dela.  
_Por Merlin não! Isso é normal, é só ele mudar de posição. E minhas costas pararem de doer. Pode dormir!  
_De jeito nenhum!  
_Ai! - ela gemeu pondo as mãos nas costas.  
_ o que posso fazer pra te ajudar?  
_Nada! - ela disse com um suspiro.  
_Deve haver alguma coisa?  
_Não há! - ela disse seria.  
Draco estava de pé ao lado dela. As feições duras estavam suadas. Demonstrando o desconforto que ela sentia.  
_Eu já volto! - ele disse vestindo uma camisa rapidamente e aparatando em seguida.  
_Maluco! - Hermione pensou em voz alta. – Ai! –outro chute atingiu a sua bexiga, e ela respirou fundo várias vezes enquanto caminhava de um lado par o outro devagar.  
Não demorou muito mais que 10 minutos para ele aparecer no quarto novamente. Ela o olhou apreensiva. O seu mal-estar estava piorando, e agora as pernas também doíam.  
_Vem cá! - ele chamou a levando até a cama, e a ajudou a se sentar. –Tira a camisola!- ele ordenou, sem dar a ele chance de recusar. Apenas a ajudando a se despir.  
_O que você esta fazendo? - ela perguntou  
Mas ele não respondeu apenas abriu um vidro de óleo, que ela olhou desconfiada.  
_Fica quieta e deita. - ele ordenou a ajudando a se apoiar em alguns travesseiros que ele colocara atrás dela.  
Ele despejou uma boa quantidade do óleo sobre a pele dela, um cheiro doce de menta e morangos invadiu o ambiente, e o óleo escorregou pelo ventre protuberante. Ele a encarou nos olhos e colocou o vidro de óleo encima da cama, de modo que ele não caísse.  
Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra rapidamente, afim de esquentá-las. E tocou o ventre dela com delicadeza. E tão logo suas mãos estivessem lambuzadas com o óleo, ele esfregou o ventre com movimentos firmes.  
O toque das mãos dele a fez arregalar os olhos. Era quente, firme, intimidador, carinhoso...  
Ele se afastou por alguns instantes, e pegou sua varinha, direcionando par ao aparelho de som.

kenny g - dying young

O som do saxofone invadiu o ambiente. Ela fechou os olhos não poderia olhá-lo naquele momento. Estava emocionada! Estava esperando as sirenes da ambulância do hospital que viriam buscá-la. Podia imaginar os medibruxos e enfermeiros adentrando pela mansão. Mas ele a surpreendera!  
Nesse momento ao som da canção, tendo as mãos se movendo suaves sobre o ventre dela, ele se sentia feliz. Imensamente feliz por tê-la.  
O bebê parecia corresponder aos toques e se movia devagar.  
Hermione o encarou como se o visse pela primeira vez: ele era um estranho!  
Um completo estranho! Ela não o conhecia, nunca dividira nada com ele. Nem sonhos! Nem sorrisos! Nem dores! Nada! Eles pertenciam a mundos diferentes! Ele sempre seria um estranho!  
Num momento ele parecia um vilão pronto para desonrar a donzela e partir sem deixar vestígios, apenas saudades.  
No outro ele parecia o príncipe que vira livrá-la de todas as suas dores. De todos os seus fantasmas.  
Como não acreditar que ele era um homem perfeito, se ele agia como tal? Como não ceder? Como ficar indiferente aos toques e aos olhos dele?  
_Está melhorando?- ele perguntou próximo a ela.  
Hermione pode sentir a respiração dele de encontro a sua.  
_Está sim!- ela respondeu num fio de voz, e ele uniu seus lábios ao dela num beijo rápido que a surpreendeu.  
_Vire-se! Fica de lado! – ele pediu carinhosamente enquanto colocava um pouco mais de óleo nas mãos.  
Ela estremeceu ao sentir o frisson causado pelo óleo em sua pele. E não pode deixar de gemer ao sentir as mãos dele em sua coluna, massageando com firmeza. Às vezes ele usava as pontas dos dedos outras os ''nós'' dos dedos exerciam uma pressão mais firme.  
O bebê ainda se movia devagar, se encaixando de maneira agradável para ele e certamente para a mãe.  
Ela respirou aliviada e ele sorriu com a expressão de alívio que ela balbuciou. Carinhosamente ele beijou o ombro nu.  
Hermione se virou devagar, e uniu seus lábios aos dele. Foi um beijo lento...  
Porém ele se afastou rapidamente, e voltou a atenção para a massagem. Deslizou o óleo sobre as coxas dela, e desceu espalhando-os até os pés. Primeiro uma perna depois a outra.  
A massagem na planta dos pés realmente a fez gemer. Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo ali, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir com a carícia. E estendeu as mãos para ele.  
Com as mãos escorregadias ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, Hermione o puxou pela nuca. Ela precisava beijá-lo e saber se ele era real.  
_É melhor voltar a massagem!- ele disse se afastando – Suas costas está melhor?  
Ela não respondeu. E ele voltou a se posicionar atrás dela, ainda esfregando as costas dela com o óleo vegetal!  
Hermione gemeu e num gesto sensual retirou o cabelo da nuca, a deixando a mostra para Draco. Que não resistiu e a beijou suavemente ali, roçando os lábios devagar sobre a pele macia e quente.  
Outro gemido se fez ouvir. E ela num gesto ousado e decidido, pegou uma das mãos dele e as levou ao meio de suas pernas, demonstrando a ele suas vontades.  
_Mione? – ele chamou enquanto acariciava entre as pernas. –Não sei se devemos fazer isso. – ele sussurrou de encontro ao ouvido dela.  
_Eu quero!- ela suspirou. - Quero muito!  
_Eu também! – ele disse e se despiu rapidamente, par vencer a distancia entre eles.  
Ela ainda estava deitada de lado, e ele emoldurou-se as curvas dela. Sua ereção já a roçava insistente. Ele mordeu a curva do pescoço dela, enquanto afastava as pernas dela, de modo que a penetrasse suavemente.  
Ela assoprou lentamente, enquanto ele se encaixava ao corpo dela, tão suave e tão tenra era aquela sensação.  
_Tudo bem? – ele se preocupou, e ela apenas murmurou um sim entre os dentes e se ajeitou a fim de acomodar o membro dele dentro de si.  
_Hermione!- ele gemeu o nome dela em seu ouvido e ela respondeu com igual excitação.  
Os minutos se passaram lentamente e ela puxou forte os próprios cabelos, mordeu os próprios lábios, enquanto gozava de encontro a ele.  
Draco queria ser suave,, delicado, mas como se conter seus instintos estando dentro dela? Mas ele se conteve, ela não precisava de loucura! Ela precisava de carinho e ele estava disposto a dar a ele tudo que ela precisava. E assim ele teve seu êxtase esplendoroso a ouvindo gemer...

************************************************

Hermione acordou sozinha naquela manhã.  
Estava coberta com um edredom macio e chamou por ele várias vezes, mas não teve respostas. Assim que se sentou na cama, encontrou o bilhete sobre o travesseiro dele:  
''Estou com a Samantha visitando a propriedade. Assim que acordar mande me avisar. Te amo. Draco''  
Amor? Não mesmo! – ela pensou  
Com desgosto ela tomou banho se vestiu sem entusiasmo e desceu para a sala de jantar. Tomou seu desjejum sozinha e resolveu mandar uma coruja a Harry e Gina os convidando para almoçar.

************************************************

Harry e Gina chegaram à mansão Malfoy e encontraram Hermione os esperando.  
_Mih! Você está pálida! Houve alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou assim que cumprimentou a amiga.  
_Coisas de gravidez Harry! - ela disse beijando o rosto do amigo e abraçando Gina a seguir.  
_Ele está cuidando de você? - Gina perguntou se referindo ao Draco. - Ou está dando mais atenção a lambisgóia?  
_Ai! Ele está com ela! Fazendo um ''tour'' pela propriedade. Nem o vi hoje. – ela disse a contragosto.  
_Ah! Estou maluco para conhecer a ''prima''! - Harry disse com um tom sonhador .  
_Potter! Mantenha distância está bem? - Gina disse ficando vermelha e beliscando a costela do marido. Hermione riu no mesmo instante que os primos entravam pela sala.  
_Olá Harry! Que surpresa agradável! - ele disse cumprimentado Harry efusivamente! - ele beijou as faces da ruiva que ainda estava vermelha. - Bom dia Mi! - ele deu um breve selinho em Hermione – Eu estava mesmo pensando em convidá-los para um almoço ou jantar!  
_Já fomos convidados pela Mione, espero que não se importe! - Harry disse olhando sorrateiramente para a loira ao lado dela.  
_Claro que não! Olha eu pretendia apresentar a vocês minha prima. Harry, Gina essa é a Sam! Samantha Malfoy! – ele disse enquanto a loiro demonstrava um sorriso perfeito.  
Harry se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis enquanto segurava delicadamente as mãos dela. Hermione olhou reprovadora notando a expressão de seriedade de Gina. Que logo se colocou entre a loira e o marido.  
_É um prazer conhecê-la ''Sam''! - ela enfatizou o nome da garota.  
_O prazer é meu! Vocês são casados? - a loira perguntou alegre, ainda olhando para Harry.  
_ Casadíssimos por sinal! - Gina respondeu com ênfase, seus olhos brilhavam traiçoeiros, e Draco resolveu intervir.  
Já bastava lhe dar com os ciúmes de Hermione, enfrentar a ruiva não era uma boa idéia!  
_Ei! Vamos nos sentar? Vou pedir que o elfo traga uma bebida! - Draco.  
_Ótimo! Eu e o Draco andamos muito, está calor não é mesmo? - a loira disse se abanando com as mãos.  
_Não! Não está calor. –Hermione disse ríspida.  
_Você está melhor? O primo me disse que você não teve uma boa noite.  
Hermione olhou furiosa pra Draco, respirou fundo antes de responder:  
_ Claro que estou melhor... Seu primo foi muito cuidadoso comigo e ele é... Magnífico!  
Harry deu um pigarro e Gina sorriu para a amiga.  
_Entendo que você realmente precise de um homem como o Draco para ajudar! Afinal é difícil ter essa ''forma'', quer dizer, estar grávida. Realmente deve ser um tanto incomodo! - a loira disse maldosamente.  
_ Ah não! Ficar grávida, claro que do Draco, não é incômodo nenhum. - Hermione respondeu séria.  
_Sim, vejo as vantagens de ser mãe do herdeiro Malfoy! Creio que você esteja ciente do que isso significa não é mesmo? - a loira alfinetou.  
_ Sei. - responde Hermione seca – Draco com certeza é a melhor vantagem que alguém pode querer.

Draco não pode evitar sorrir satisfeito com o diálogo.  
A loira sorriu amarelo, e ao notar o olhar de cumplicidade de Gina para Hermione ela resolveu mudar seu alvo :  
_E você senhora Potter!- ela disse com desdém. - Ainda não resolveu dar herdeiros ao seu marido? - ela disse zombeteira-Sempre soube da facilidade dos Weasleys em procriar!  
_Ainda não é o momento! Pretendo curtir meu maridão. Mas fale de suas pretensões, Sam?  
_Pretensões? Imagina! Eu só vim, resolver alguns assuntos particulares e matar a saudade de meu primo querido! Sabem relembrar os ''velhos'' tempos! – ela disse maliciosa.  
_Sim, porém receio que o Draco não poderá atender as suas ''fúteis'' recordações, tendo visto que ele tem uma família agora! - Gina disse e todos ficaram constrangidos.  
_Sim! Mas nada oficial Não é mesmo? - ela disse piscando pra Draco, que sorriu.  
_Eu vou ver o almoço! - Hermione disse engasgada enquanto saia.  
_É, parece que ela não gostou de mim! - ela disse fingindo inocência, Gina a fuzilou com o olhar  
_Não se preocupe, a Mione é assim mesmo! Depois ela se acostuma! – Harry disse feliz, e Gina o olhou friamente.  
_Vou ajudar a Mione! – Gina disse e saiu atrás de amiga.

**************************************************

_Ah!Gina! Você viu que vadia? - Hermione disse assim que viu a amiga atrás de si.  
_Vi sim!- Gina disse exasperada. -E você viu que ela estava olhando pro Harry?  
_Claro! Ela é uma desavergonhada!  
_E Você se importou de ver o Draco com ela? - Gina perguntou rapidamente, em sua raiva Hermione respondeu.  
_Claro! Ele é o pai do meu filho! - ela quase gritou.  
_Mione! - Gina abriu a boca em espanto e só então Hermione pensou no que tinha dito.  
Hermione então sentiu o peso de suas palavras. Era claro que ela se importava! Era claro que queria aquela mulher o mais longe possível dele!  
Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se pudesse segurar seu próprio coração que batia descompassado.  
_Admite! Você se importa porque gosta dele! - Gina disse entusiasmada deixando de lado sua irritação com a loira.  
_Ah!Gina!- ela disse manhosa, e a amiga soube que ela estava prestes a admitir seu sentimento pelo Draco. - Assim... eu...  
_Não gagueja Hermione. - Gina ordenou.  
_Droga Gina, eu durmo com ele há meses! É normal que eu tenha algum sentimento por ele!  
_Sim é.  
_Mas não é necessariamente ''amor''. Você sabe que eu só amei uma pessoa.  
_Que está morta! – ela disse mais casual do que nunca. - Hermione, agora que essa loira chegou aproveita e declara seu amor por ele.  
_Eu não o amo! – ela disse trêmula.  
_Você só vai ser feliz Hermione, quando assumir que o ama! - Gina disse sabiamente. - E é melhor ir ver o que aquela ''talzinha'' está aprontando pro lado do meu Harry. Mione, eu juro que se ela se engraçar para o lado dele, eu a esfolo viva!  
Hermione riu e as duas voltaram par a sala de estar. Onde os três conversavam animadamente.  
Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry, fazendo questão de abraçá-lo. Mione por sua vez fez a mesma coisa. Porém não conseguia. Admirava Draco conversando, admirava seus gestos, sua voz, seus sorrisos, seus cabelos!  
Merlin, será que ela estava apaixonada? Não apaixonada era pouco! Estava perdidamente apaixonada? Seu coração batia descompassado, sentindo a mão dele sobre a sua, ela suava frio.  
_Tudo bem Hermione? - ele se preocupou.  
_Sim! - ela disse desatenta.  
Merlin, eu estou apaixonada! Me perdoa Rony! Mas eu ...Merlin eu gosto dele!

************************************************

Naquela tarde Draco avisou a Hermione que tinham uma consulta no início da noite.  
Ela se arrumou com esmero, Draco a esperava no quarto.  
_Nossa! Você está muito linda! – ele elogiou.  
_Obrigado! Espero que essa empolgação seja toda pra mim!  
_Pra quem mais seria? Hein? Meu anjo loiro favorito!  
Ela disse e ela a abraçou carinhosamente, Hermione correspondeu com igual entusiasmo, apesar da intromissão do loiro em marcar uma consulta sem avisá-la. Estava subitamente animada, provavelmente era as altas e baixas hormonais que alteravam seu humor.

************************************************

_ Senhora Hermione Weasley - a enfermeira chamava na sala de recepção.  
_ Tudo bem, eu vou Draco. Pode ficar me esperando aqui. - Hermione disse calma se encaminhando para o consultório.  
_Nada disso! Eu vou entrar Hermione - Draco resmungava. - Não vou te deixar com... – ele parou subitamente de falar antes que contasse que conhecia o médico.  
_Deixar com... prossiga - Hermione o incentivou parando a entrada da porta indicada - Fale, com o que?  
_Com... Quem quer que esteja lhe examinando - Draco disse exasperado - Não confio em nenhum deles - e emenda ao vê-la tentando interferir - E não venha com gracinhas, porque esse filho é meu também. Eu tenho o direito de saber.- ele disse mal-humorado.  
_Está bem Draco - Hermione sorriu levemente pensando na reação de Draco com o novo médico. -Portanto não estrague meu bom humor. E por favor não vá pensar em sair por ai distribuindo sopapos gratuitamente! - ela avisou enérgica.  
_Senhorita... - o médico abriu a porta os pegando de surpresa e cumprimentou Hermione.  
_ Senhorita nada. - fala Draco alto - Senhora. Ouviu? Senhora!  
_Ah! Você - o médico o encarou - Não acredito que seja você. Era o que faltava!  
Hermione olhou do médico para Draco e voltando para o médico:  
_Perdi alguma coisa?  
_Nada Hermione - Draco respondeu encarando o médico - Somente um acontecimento besta. Coisa do passado!  
_É...do passado - o médico sorria agora para Hermione, a medida que eles entravam no consultório e Draco fechava a porta atrás de si. - Vá até ali e tire a roupa pa...  
_Epa! Que conversa é essa? - Draco segurava Hermione pelo braço - Ela não precisa ficar nua!  
_Estamos num consultório, querido! - Hermione dizia impaciente enfatizando o 'querido' - Preciso ficar de bata para que ele me examine.  
_Não mesmo! - Draco rebatia - Só quem pode lhe ver assim sou eu! O senhor pode examiná-la somente levantando a blusa dela!  
_Draco, eu estou de vestido!- ela disse o olhando muito interessada, realmente era interessante ver o loiro tão... descontrolado, ciumento!

_ O médico aqui sou EU, senhor Malfoy! - o médico disse seco - Eu é que digo a metodologia dos exames. Caso o senhor não se sinta a vontade, pode esperar na recepção. É o que fazem alguns... homens.  
_Sem essa! - corta Draco - Eu vou ficar aqui, bem aqui. - bate o pé no chão – Eu quero e vou participar de tudo.  
_Será que dá para começar os exames? - Hermione se intromete na discussão - Estou indo pôr a bata.  
_Ah não! - Draco resmunga.  
_Ah sim! Você vai ficar bem aqui Draco Malfoy! - Hermione ditou a ordem com muita ênfase, que o dr. não pode deixar de exibir um sorriso vitorioso diante da decepção do loiro.

Hermione saiu para se trocar, porém sabia que precisava ser rápida não era muito seguro deixar os dois ali sozinhos!  
Tão logo Hermione se ausentou o Dr. Disse:  
_Só para seu conhecimento, meu caro, estou em meu consultório, tenho ética. Não sou nenhum pervertido!  
Draco o encarou com desdém.  
_ Eu entendo a sua questão - o médico continuou - É difícil ver a sua mulher sendo...tocada por outra pessoa. Mas eu sou um profissional de respeito - E lançou um olhar a Hermione, que vinha somente de bata e sussurrou perto de Draco - Embora com uma mulher dessa ao lado, a preocupação é inevitável. Ela é...linda!  
Draco não respondeu por que Hermione estava perto, bufou e saiu em direção a ela a ajudando a se deitar.  
_ Bem vamos ver agora - falou o médico passando a mão na barriga de Hermione apertando levemente - Temos que fazer alguns exames para ver esse bebê, que com certeza, sairá à mãe. – ele disse enquanto passava a mão sobre o ventre dele, em gestos estritamente profissionais.  
_Não precisa dar opiniões, é antiético - Draco reclamava.  
O médico sorriu olhando para Hermione enquanto realizava alguns exames com a varinha.  
_Como você anda se sentindo? – ele perguntou a Hermione, mas foi Draco quem respondeu:  
_Ela teve dores nas costas.  
_Mesmo? Que tipo de dor? Ah, e eu prefiro que as respostas sejam dadas pela paciente. - ele disse encarando Draco friamente.  
_Foram algumas pontadas, acho que o bebê não estava encontrando uma posição. – ela disse calma.  
_Você estava nervosa ou agitada?  
_Um pouco nervosa! - ela disse sorrindo amarelo.  
_Então a primeira prescrição de hoje será: evite aborrecimentos. Uma gravidez no último trimestre requer cuidados. Fortes emoções, ou um grande nível de irritação, pode levar a um parto prematuro. – Draco apertou as mãos de Hermione num gesto afetuoso. – Quanto às dores nas costas, nas pernas existem alguns óleos e poções par aliviar esse sintoma.  
_ Obrigada, o Draco já comprou um óleo que foi uma salvação! – Hermione disse e Draco sorriu.  
_Existem também algumas massagens...  
_Não, precisa me ensinar o que eu devo fazer com a minha mulher! – Draco disse irritado.  
_Entendo, mas creio que não teve nenhuma mulher grávida antes, portanto, vou lhe presentear com ele folheto explicativo sobre massagens para gestantes. – ele disse enquanto pegava algo sobre a sua mesa e estendia em direção a Draco, que o olhava com olhos assassinos. E foi Hermione que pegou o encarte.  
_Que interessante, posso ficar com ele? - ela perguntou folheando o explicativo, sabia que Draco não aceitaria.  
_Com certeza, e qualquer dúvida me procure, posso pessoalmente aplicar as massagens. - ele disse zombeteiro encarando Draco.  
_Olha aqui... - o loiro apontou o dedo par ele mas foi interrompido por um sorriso cínico do médico.  
_Lembre-se ela precisa de calma. Qualquer aborrecimento pode prejudicar o bebê! – Draco bufou indignado, por mais que o incomodasse sabia que ele estava certo. - Pronto. você está livre, por hoje! – o médico falou simpático para Hermione.  
_E o bebê? – pergunta Malfoy preocupado.  
_Está muito bem Sr. Malfoy. A mãe dele também está – sorriu galante para Hermione – E é uma bela mamãe por sinal.  
_Chega! – grita Draco – Comporte-se ou eu...  
_Draco! – Hermione o interrompe – Ele só está sendo gentil comigo.  
_ Vou arrumar outro médico – fala Draco com raiva – Outro que seja mais competente e menos safado!  
_Draco! – Hermione fala num tom de repreensão.  
_Gentileza nada! Esse filho de um Hipogrifo. Vai ver só! – Draco resmungava ajudando Hermione a se levantar e em seguida para a outra sala para trocar de roupa.  
_Lembre-se nada de exaltações! – ele lembrou irritando mais uma vez.  
Draco suspirou fundo, precisava se conter par não arrancar a cabeça dele. E para evitar ''complicações'' ele entrou com Hermione no local reservado para as gestantes se trocarem.  
_Vou arrumar outro médico ainda hoje! – Draco disse baixo para que Hermione ouvisse.  
_Ele está tentando te irritar! E você vai cair no jogo dele? - ela respondeu também baixo  
_Pois ele já me irritou. – ele sussurrou.  
_Trate de ficar quietinho! Draco eu pesquisei ele é o melhor obstetra que pode ser recomendado. Você não vai encontrar outro com o currículo dele. Tenho certeza!  
_Deve ter alguém melhor do que esse cara de fuinha!  
_Não tem! – ela disse e saiu e se sentou a frente do médico que os observava com uma expressão divertida.

O médico sorria sem se deixar levar. Olhava para Draco quando Hermione o encarava, mas, era só ela virar o rosto que ele a observava. Olhava atentamente seu corpo não deixando passar nenhum detalhe. "Muito gostosa essa daí" pensava.

Despediu-se após prescrever o receituário. Tão logo Draco e Hermione saíram, ele sussurrou:

_Loiro idiota! Próxima proibição: sexo! - Ele disse rindo em voz alta, de sua própria idéia!

Draco e Hermione saíram do hospital rapidamente. Ela com uma expressão de desânimo. Ele resmungando coisas como 'filho de uma mãe', 'safado', 'vai ver', 'mais apto', 'menos bonito'. Hermione jurava ter ouvido essa última parte, mas preferiu ignorar. Parecia demais aquilo ter saído da boca de um Malfoy, porém ela se sentiu melhor depois disso.

****************************************************  
Os dois dias que se passaram forma tranqüilos, Draco porém pela terceira vez tentava trocar o médico que cuidaria de Hermione.  
_Deve haver um outro nome! Não é possível que não haja tantos profissionais nessa área. –Draco dizia exaltado par o diretor do hospital.  
_Senhor Malfoy! Entenda, ele está no topo da lista dos melhores profissionais. Seria melhor se o senhor vencesse as suas diferenças e deixasse que ele cuidasse de sua ''noiva''. Tenho certeza de que eles estarão em boas mãos.  
_Diferenças? Ele é um...- Draco ia dizer um palavrão quanto alguém bateu a porta e entrou em seguida.  
_Com licença. – a voz do moreno fez Draco estremecer de raiva. – Bom trouxe as correspondências, o senhor pode ver as propostas de trabalho que venho recebendo.  
_Eu cubro todas para você ficar. A sua presença no hospital é de grande valia! – O diretor disse animado.  
_Fico feliz! Gosto do trabalho aqui, e não pretendo ir embora! – Richardson disse, olhando divertido para o loiro que o encarava com cara de poucos amigos.  
_Eu não acredito nisso!- Draco murmurou.  
_Ah! Senhor Malfoy! Foi muito bom te encontrar, assim posso avisar-lhe que reservei um horário especial par cuidar de sua esposa. Avise-lhe que a espero na sexta as 8! Passar bem! – ele disse e saiu sem dar tempo de Draco responder.  
_Ah! Eu ainda quebro a cara dele! Ah se quebro!- ele disse e saiu batendo a porta. Era melhor ir pra casa.

****************************************************

Embora a noite estivesse agradável Hermione não conseguia dormir podia sentir o gosto da fruta em sua boca, e aquilo estava matando. Fechava os olhos e via apenas: kiwi!  
Kiwi!  
Ele se virava e sentia o cheiro!  
Kiwi!  
Ele se virava e sentia o gosto!  
Kiwi!  
Hum! Se tivesse recoberto de chocolate seria melhor!  
Chocolate!  
Kiwi!  
Kiwi!  
Chocolate!  
Realmente ela não conseguiria dormir!  
Dracooooooooooooooooooooo!  
O loiro acordou assustado com a voz alterada de Hermione, ele estava sentada na cama.  
_Você está bem? – ele perguntou sonolento.  
_Sim! Mas... Draco eu acho que estou com desejo!  
_Hum! Sexo outra vez ebaaaaaa! – ele disse se animando e a abraçando e ela o empurrou rindo.  
_Seu bobo! Não é nada disso!  
_Ah! Não? - disse o loiro desanimado.  
_Não! Draco olha só imagina um Kiwi bem suculento! Hum verdinho, doce! – ela disse com olhos sonhadores. E recoberto de chocolate! Hum chocolate assim numa panela, ele derretido. Daí eu mergulho o kiwi dentro do chocolate.  
_E fazemos sexo depois! – ele disse se animando. – Você deixa eu passar chocolate em você!  
_Não Draco em mim não! No kiwi! O chocolate derretido é para passar no kiwi!  
_Mas depois não vou poder passar em você?  
_Não! Eu vou estar ocupada! Comendo o kiwi!  
_Mas depois...  
_Mas depois nada Draco! Eu preciso comer esse kiwi com chocolate pra dormir!  
_Ah! Não pode ser amanhã? – ele perguntou desanimado.  
_Mas... - ela o olhou com uma expressão de cachorro abandonado. – E que eu queria agora! Ah Draco... eu estou com muita vontade! – ela disse manhosa.  
_Tudo bem! Ah eu vou sim encontrar esse kiwi! Vou pedir a algum elfo!  
_Draco! Você não pode acordá-los para pedir isso! – ela se indignou.  
_Ah! Mas eu posso acordar? - ele também se indignou.  
_Ah Draco o filho é seu! Anda logo!  
Ele bufou em contrariedade, mas quando ia se levantar ela o chamou.  
_Vem cá! – e o beijou carinhosamente. –Não demora loirinho!  
Ele sorriu e saiu vestindo a camisa.

****************************************************

Draco estava se preparando para aparatar na porta da mansão quando notou movimentos na varanda, e resolveu sair par averiguar. Encontrou Samantha respirando ofegante olhando par o céu.  
_Olá, Sam? Algum problema? – ele aproximou e notou que ela estava suada e ofegante.  
_Não! Só um sonho ruim!  
_Ainda tem medo do bicho papão? – ele riu.  
_Eles estão mais sombrios! – ela contou triste e misteriosa – E você o que está fazendo de pé?  
_A Mione está com desejo! - ele contou sério e ela não resistiu sorrir alto.  
_Qual foi o desejo ''estranho'' dessa vez?  
_Kiwi! Kiwi com chocolate! – ele contou rindo – Não sei se é uma combinação perfeita! Mas se ela quer! - ele balançou os ombros.  
_Nem eu! Posso te fazer companhia? Preciso ''espairecer um pouco!  
_Claro!

****************************************************

_Quer me falar sobre o sonho? – ele disse gentilmente.  
_Não! Na verdade... – ela hesitou. – eles são freqüentes há algum tempo!  
_Sobre alguma coisa em específico? - ele perguntou enquanto escolhiam as frutas maiores.  
_Ainda não estou preparada par falar sobre isso. – ela disse tensa – Mas você vai saber na hora certa!  
_Desde quando você é tão enigmática?  
_Desde de que comecei a ser perturbadas por sonhos malucos! – ela fez uma careta e ele riu.  
_Ei! Mais um Malfoy com insanidade mental não!- Le brincou e ela beliscou as costelas dele.  
_Ah! Você é realmente muito animador!  
Ele riu.  
_Sim, ah já basta de loucos na família! Ainda bem que meu pai desapareceu antes de ir para um hospício!  
Draco estava de costas para ela e de frente para a prateleira com os chocolates. E não percebeu a mudança na expressão dela, que ficou tensa ao ouvir o nome do tio.  
_É melhor irmos logo antes que a Hermione chegue aqui histérica atrás de mim!  
_Sim! Pior é se ela pensar que estávamos num motel! – a loira riu – O que não seria uma má idéia! Tendo visto, que você está bonitão!  
_É melhor não deixar a Hermione ouvir isso! - ele sorriu.  
_Ela tem razão de ter ciúmes de você! Você é um gato!  
_Miauuuu! - ambos riram enquanto saiam do estabelecimento. - É uma pena que ela não queira ficar comigo!  
_Ela deve ter os motivos dela. E além do mais você é um ''galinha''!  
_ Eu? – ele se indignou  
_Sim! Já te peguei olhando para as minhas pernas várias vezes nos últimos dias!  
_Ah! Eu nem percebi!- ele disse cínico  
_Engraçadinho!  
Logo que chegaram à mansão Draco foi para a cozinha preparar o chocolate. E Sam resolveu se deitar talvez conciliasse no sono. Mas isso não aconteceu...

****************************************************  
Draco entrou no quarto e ouviu um barulho estranho que denunciava que ela estivera chorando.  
_Mione? O que aconteceu?- ele se aproximou deixou a bandeja de lado, e a virou. Ela tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas. – Mas que diabos aconteceu?  
_Você demorou!  
_Não, eu fui rapidinho! Olha só está aqui você não quer?  
_Quero!  
_E porque está chorando?  
_Eu não sei! Droga! Apenas... – Draco a olhou por alguns instantes e se perguntou se ela não tinha visto ele e Samantha conversando. Mas certamente não. – Draco, não é nada! Só me emocionou o fato de você ir buscar o que eu te pedi!  
_Por você eu traria um pedacinho do céu! É só me pedir! – ele piscou galante enquanto a beijava. E se lembrava de que prometera algo ''assim'' para a Fantine. Amanhã! Amanhã cumpro uma promessa. Ele sorriu se lembrando da menina.  
_Encontrou o Kiwi?  
_Claro! Vem cá... – ele disse a levando para comer o que tanto desejava.  
Minutos depois...  
_Você devia experimentar!  
_Obrigado!  
_Tá. - ela disse e continuou a comer. Enquanto ele estava deitado a observando. –Draco! – ela chamou pouco depois e ele não respondeu.  
Hermione se virou para olhar a face dele, e percebeu que ele estava adormecido.  
Ela sorriu. Deixou a bandeja de lado e o beijou nos lábios.  
_Obrigada meu anjo!  
Deitou-se ao lado dele, sentindo o perfume másculo, estava satisfeita agora ela também dormiria...

****************************************************

_Oi, anjo!  
_Oi Fantine!- Draco cumprimentou a menina, mas a achou mais pálida que o normal. –Olha o que eu trouxe para você!- ele disse mostrando um enorme algodão doce azul!- desculpe a demora! Mas é que tive uns contratempos! Mas saiba que pensei em você todos os dias!  
A menina sorriu pálida e se sentou na cama.  
_Eu sei que você e a tia Mione, não se esquecem de mim! – ela disse pegando o algodão._Você trouxe o que eu pedi!- os olhinhos brilharam. -Mas, anjo... Eu acho que é mais bonito que o céu! – ela se levantou e foi até a janela de onde podia ver o céu.  
_É doce, você pode provar!  
_ Anjo! Eu to com muita saudade da tia Mione! Queria ver ela!- a menina disse triste e se sentou na cama. - Anjo! Eu acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa...  
_O que você esta sentindo?- Draco perguntou preocupado e se aproximou da menina, e tocou o rostinho suado. -Trás a tia Mione pra mim!- ela pediu antes de desmaiar nos braços do loiro. Que a segurou firme!_Fantine!- ele gritou- Fantine!Ah! Merlin! Fantine! Acorda! Fantine! Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Por favor!

************************************************

Minutos longos se passaram... Até que o medibruxo veio lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo:  
_A menina está muito fraca! Realmente não temos muitos recursos para ajudá-la! Sinto muito! Ela quer ver a mãe, um tal anjo e uma tia. Acho que: Mione! Acho melhor atender os desejos dela!- o medibruxo disse triste.  
_Ei, e as pesquisas? Devem ter acontecido alguns progressos! Eu mesmo venho desenvolvendo algumas poções com os especialistas que contratei!  
_Você acredita em milagre?- o médico perguntou sério. E antes de responder Draco se lembrou da conversa que teve com a diretora do hospital, a primeira vez que estivera lá:

*****Flash Back*****  
...Só um milagre poderia salvá-la!

_Um milagre que Hermione acredita existir?- ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher.

_Sim! Tenho pena dela, porque ela acreditou nesse milagre até o último minuto de vida do marido dela, e ele não aconteceu! E agora ela está acreditando de novo que este milagre possa acontecer.

_Ela vai sofrer?- ele sussurrou mais uma vez.

_ Sim! – a mulher afirmou...  
*****Fim do flash******

_Sim acredito! – Draco disse firme.  
_Que bom! Pois só um milagre pode salva-la!- o medibruxo disse e saiu.  
_Ah! Hermione!- ele sussurrou e foi falar com a diretora precisava trazê-la ao hospital o mais rápido possível!

************************************************

_Hermione! - ele disse ao telefone, queria avisar pessoalmente, mas também não queria sair do quarto, estava ao lado de Fantine e ela estava adormecida segurando as mãos dele. Por isso optou por usar o celular.  
_Onde você está Draco? Estou preocupada! Você sempre dá noticias!- ela disse eufórica.  
_Hermione, escuta bem o que eu vou dizer. – ele fez uma pausa – Eu estou aqui num hospital infantil. Um hospital que trata de crianças com Leucemia aguda!  
Hermione sentiu o coração disparar, e as pernas tremerem. O que ele estava fazendo lá? E porque estava ligando para ela? O que ele sabia? Será que descobrira a verdade sobre a finalidade que ela deu ao dinheiro do contrato?  
_O que... O que você está fazendo ai?- ela gaguejou.  
_Podemos falar disso depois? Há uma coisa mais importante que meu motivo aqui: - ela ficou em silêncio apenas ouvindo a respiração pesada dela, do outro lado da linha – A Fantine!  
_O que? Você conhece a Fantine? O que houve com ela? – ela perguntou sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas.  
_Calma, olha! Vou mandar um motorista de buscar! Ela está bem, mas quer te ver!Fica calma esta bem! Eu estou te esperando! E estou cuidando dela!- ele disse carinhosamante-Mione! Mione responde? Tudo bem?  
_Draco o que está acontecendo? O que você esta fazendo aí com a Fantine?  
_Prometo te explicar depois! Apenas venha! Ela precisa de você!  
_Tudo bem!- ela respondeu desorientada.

************************************************

Como Fantine dormia Draco optou por esperar Hermione no corredor. Ele estava despenteado, e cansado. Hermione o viu de olhos fechados, sentado numa cadeira! Ele levantou os olhos e a viu, ela parecia pálida e prestes a desmaiar também. Ele caminhou até ela e abraçou forte.  
_Ela está viva?- ela perguntou agarrada ao pescoço dele! Não importava o que estava acontecendo, apenas se sentiria melhor de estar nos braços dele!  
_Sim, está! Mione, você está bem? Está pálida!  
_Ela está morrendo Draco? Ela está morrendo?- Hermione perguntou nervosa  
_Não sei Mione! Ela desmaiou quando eu estava com ela!  
_É você o anjo.- ela disse acusadora - Você é o anjo que ela fala!- Hermione disse olhando para os olhos dele.  
_Não sou anjo de ninguém, e você sabe! Ela é só uma criança!  
_Ela é especial! Draco que quero muito que a Fantine sobreviva! - ela disse com os olhos rasos, e ele se compadeceu com o sofrimento dela, pois sentia logo semelhante.  
_Eu também. Eu também Hermione. – ele disse abraçando- Estou preocupado com você! Esta tudo bem?  
Hermione o olhou nos olhos queria lhe dizer que ele era seu anjo, o anjo que lhe devolvera a vida, mas a vez não saiu. E ele continuou:  
_Vem, vamos vê-la!- Draco a levou pela mão.

************************************************

Hermione se aproximou do leito, muitos aparelhos estavam ligados a menina, que dormia serena.  
Seus olhos marejaram quando se aproximou sentia a dor de ter perdido o Rony novamente.  
Tocou a face pálida e úmidas acariciou as bochechas, a testa. A notou mais magra. Assim como Rony ficar em seus últimos meses.  
Prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, para evitar chorar, porem sentiu as mãos de Draco firmes em seu ombro.  
_Fantine. Meu amor! Eu estou aqui e vim te ver! Você está me ouvindo?- ela perguntou suave, próximo ao ouvido dela.  
Devagar a menina abriu um sorriso antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.  
_Mione! - ela disse com a voz fragilizada.  
_Estou aqui meu amor. Abre os olhos! – Hermione e Draco sorriram um para o outro.  
_Doí! Dói muito!- ela disse se esforçando para abrir os olhos.  
_Ah!Fantine, eu queria tanto poder estar no seu lugar! – ela disse sincera. _Você não devia sentir isso, é muito cruel. Eu queria estar no seu lugar! – ela disse chorando e segurou delicadamente as mãos da menina.  
Draco se mantinha em silêncio, doía ver aquela cena, e doeu mais ainda imaginar Hermione naquela situação. Seus olhos tentavam a todo custo reter as lágrimas que surgiam teimosamente diante daquela emoção.  
_Não tia!- a menina disse e abriu os olhos- Você não podia estar no meu lugar! Quem ia cuidar do meu anjo pra mim? – ela disse dócil, esboçando um sorriso. _você sabe quem ele é agora!  
_Porque não me contaram?- Hermione perguntou num impulso.  
_Anjo! Me de sua mão.- a menina pediu. E Draco atendeu prontamente.  
O toque gelado, o surpreendeu, mas ela apertou a mão dela com carinho e ela mais uma vez lhe sorriu. – Hermione!- ela chamou olhando para Hermione, e estendeu a ela a mão que estava desocupada, Hermione também a apertou com carinho.  
Num gesto, lento, Fantine uniu as mãos dos dois entre as suas. As envolvendo com as mãos geladas e pequenas.  
_Vocês dois precisam cuidar um do outro! – ela suspirou como se estivesse cansada.- Sempre!  
Ela disse num sussurro antes de fechar totalmente os olhos.  
Draco sentiu a própria respiração falhar. Sentiu o aperto leve de Fantine se desfazer. Ouviu o soluço de Hermione e se sentiu perdido!  
Uma brisa gelada invadiu o ambiente e ele sentiu Hermione desfalecer muito próxima a ele, num impulso ele a segurou.  
As lágrimas desceram pesadas. Draco pode ouvir o sorriso dela em algum lugar. Os pelos de sua nuca eriçaram-se como se fosse fantasmagórico estivesse muito próximo.  
Se ajoelhou diante do peso de Hermione em seus braços, para ampará-la, desfez o contato com as mãos da menina.  
Queria gritar, chorar, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente fechou os olhos. Para tentar conter a dor que sentia!  
Justo ele! Que não sentia nada! Que era filho de um comensal! Que quase tinha ido para o lado das trevas! Justo ele um Sonserino! Um Malfoy! Um destruidor de corações! Porque se sentia tão destruído naquele momento?  
Manteve seus olhos fechados. Mesmo assim não seria capaz de presenciar a cena de um espírito que se apostara num dos cantos do quarto.

************************************************

A imagem pálida do ser que fora em vida. Estava ali. Vestia uma roupa leve, branca, os pés descalços, os cabelos estavam grandes. Uma luz tênue envolvia a sua imagem.  
_Eu me lembro de você! – a menina disse em tom de acusação ao lado dele. Que apenas lhe sorriu feliz.  
E juntos olharam par o pranto incessante do loiro.  
_Não queria que eles ficassem assim!- ela disse triste, podendo sentir a dor do casal próximo a ela.  
_Não?- a voz forte e doce ao mesmo tempo ecoou nos ouvidos da menina, que via a sua própria imagem na cama.  
A menina balançou a cabeça tristemente em negação.  
_Então cuide deles! – a menina olhou para o que um dia fora Ronald Weasley, ela não entendia.  
_Vou ser um anjo?  
_Um anjo vivo!- ele disse sorrindo.  
A menina arregalou os olhos. Porque ele não falava as coisas para ela entender?  
_Como vou poder ser um anjo? Eu não tenho asas! Eu vou poder aparecer pras pessoas?- ela perguntou confusa. Apesar de sua maturidade, ela não passava de uma criança. Um espírito jovem!  
O ''homem'' alto a levantou no colo, ela sentiu vontade de dormir, a presença dele era tão serena. Nesse momento Draco se levantou com Hermione nos braços e saiu do quarto, em busca de ajuda.  
_Ela vai ficar bem? Não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao filhinho deles. - ela disse sonolenta.  
_Eles vão ficar bem, os três!- ele lhe sorriu mais uma vez e se aproximou com ela da cama. - E você também vai! Eu vou estar sempre perto cuidando de vocês!  
_Posso contar pra eles que vi você?  
_Não!- ele disse calmo – Eles não vão acreditar até que seja o momento certo.  
_Qual é o momento certo?- ela disse fechando os olhos.  
_Apenas não é esse o momento Fantine! Não ainda!- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que estava adormecida, e ele a depositou na cama, sobre o próprio corpo dela. E sorriu ao vê-la ressonar tranqüila.  
A imagem do ruivo se perdeu entre as dos muitos médicos que adentraram pela sala, correndo, e examinavam a menina com muito cuidado.  
_Ela está dormindo!- um dos medibruxos avisou.  
_As funções vitais dela tiveram um grande aumento!- avisou um dos enfermeiros verificando os aparelhos que estavam ligados a ela.  
_Por enquanto ela esta salva...  
*******************Fim do cap.17 *********************

Nota autora... Brigado Mary Bec... olha gente... sei que é chto pedir rewew... mas tipo é por eles que sabemos se estamos agradando ou desagradando... fico achando que estou postandooo e postantooooooo sem ninguem ler... mas enfim... está ai mais um cap... conto com voces.. Beijos. Mary não sei postar o link do meu Blog não.. quem quiser me add no msn 


	18. Te Amo!

Cap.18 Te amo

Talvez lá haja um Deus acima  
E tudo que eu sempre aprendi do amor  
Era como ganhar alguém que te conquistou  
E isso não é um choro que você pode ouvir à noite  
Não é alguém que vê a luz  
Isso é um aleluia frio e partido

Draco estava ao lado da cama de Hermione, ela estava pálida e tinha os olhos fechados. Estava inconsciente ainda. Draco sentia seu coração doer desesperadamente. Os médicos disseram que ela estava bem, mas por vias das dúvidas mandou chamar o medibruxo responsável por ela.

Ele segurava as mãos gélidas enquanto acariciava os cabelos cacheados que ela tanto amava. Sentiu um frio subindo novamente e eriçar os cabelos de sua nuca. Estava tão triste, e por que os acordes de uma canção insitia em aparecer em seu cérebro?  
Com a voz embargada ele subitamente começou a cantar...

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, Aleluia  
Eu ouvi que havia uma nota secreta  
Que Davi tocou e louvou ao Senhor  
Mas você não se importa realmente com a música, se importa?  
Foi assim - a quarta, a quinta  
A queda do menor, a ascensão do maior  
O rei confuso compondo aleluia

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia.

Seu coração estava em pedaços, como poderia existir tal dor? Como poderia? Ele tinha perdido seu anjo ruivo? Ela era seu anjo! E agora ver Hermione assim e saber que ela sofreria quando acordasse. E se o bebê não ficasse bem? E se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele? Ou com Hermione? Ele não suportaria... Ele afundou a face de encontro ao colchão, sentia os pêlos levemente arrepiados, mas não sabia que a figura que estava no quarto de Fantine estava mais uma vez próxima a eles. E beijou levemente a face de Hermione e assoprou levemente as palavras: - Hallelujah!  
Ela acordou em seguida.

_Rony?  
_Mione! Você acordou! - o loiro ficou tão surpreso por ela acordar de repente, que nem ligou para o fato dela ter chamado o nome de Ronald. Seu coração estava triste demais para se preocupar com aquilo.  
_Draco? - ela disse ainda muito debilitada.  
_Oi! Estou aqui! Você está bem?  
_Estou muito tonta! – ela contou.  
_O Dr. Richardson deve estar chegando ele vai cuidar de você!  
_Draco, eu...  
_Descansa Mione não fala nada agora! Nada! - ele disse beijando suavemente as faces dela, que adormeceu logo em seguida.  
O Dr. Richardson entrou no aposento sem ao menos bater na porta.  
_O que houve? – ele perguntou já iniciando os exames em Hermione.  
_Ela teve uma emoção muito forte! – o loiro contou baixo, sem encará-lo.  
_Eu não avisei que emoções poderiam ser prejudiciais? – ele perguntou ríspido, olhando para Draco.  
_Claro, porém não foi possível evitar esse transtorno.  
_Transtorno que colocou a vida de seu filho em risco!  
_Não te chamei para dar opiniões, te chamei para cuidar deles! Eu não quero que nada de mau aconteça a eles! – o loiro disse inseguro, afinal ele também se encontrava muito abalado.  
_Então se retire e deixe-me fazer meu trabalho!  
Draco engoliu em seco, queria revidar, brigar, mas sabia que no momento o médibruxo estava certo. E por isso ele resolveu sair e deixá-lo fazer seu trabalho.

O corredor frio trouxe a imagem de Fantine novamente a sua mente, e a perda dela doeu forte. Ele se encostou à parede fria e fechou os olhos, tentando engolir outra onda de choro que o ameaçava.  
_Anjo? – a voz angelical chegou aos ouvidos dele, e ele suspirou, estava ouvindo fantasmas agora. Ele concluiu.  
Mas a voz de algum adulto lhe chamou a atenção:  
_Menina! Você não pode sair andando assim pelo hospital!  
_Me solta! Anjoooo! – a voz doce se fez ouvir de novo. E ele abriu os olhos rapidamente.

A cena mais improvável, e que nunca poderia imaginar, uma menina ruiva, vestida com a camisola do hospital estava sendo segura por um enfermeiro. Sua voz falhou, e por um momento ele não soube o que estava acontecendo tinha medo de ser um sonho e acordar.  
_Solta ela! – ele ordenou num só fôlego, como se não pudesse respirar.  
Desencostou da parede e viu a menina correndo em sua direção.  
Merlin que isso não seja um sonho! O loiro pediu em mente ao ver a menina se aproximar, ele abriu os braços e ela pulou no colo dele.  
Ele a abraçou forte, como jamais tinha feito.  
Eu não mereço que isso seja um sonho! Ele disse em voz alta ao sentir o calor do corpo dela e as lágrimas dela molhando o pescoço dele.  
_Fantine, eu pensei que você tivesse... - ele não conseguia dizer – eu pensei que...  
_Eu estou bem anjo! Muito bem! – a menina disse se afastando do ombro dele, e enxugando o rosto dele.  
_Como você melhorou assim? Você precisa estar deitada e... – ele disse extremamente desconcertado e tremendo.  
_Eu estou bem anjo! E a tia Mione? Quero vê-la!  
_O médico está cuidando dela!  
_Fantine! - a voz da mãe dela se fez ouvir. - Minha filha! - A mulher se aproximou de Draco chorando.  
_Mamãe! - a menina disse alegre e pulou do colo de Draco direto para a sua mãe.  
Que chorava muito.  
_Não chora mamãe eu estou bem! Um anjo me salvou!  
_Vocês acreditam em milagres? – o médico da menina chegou e disse próximo a eles.  
_Acredito! - o loiro disse olhando para menina.  
_Presenciamos um senhor Malfoy!  
Todos sorriram alegres.  
_Mas temo mocinha que ainda precisará ser observada e devidamente avaliada! - o medico disse a Fantine.  
_Tudo bem! Tchau anjo! Assim que a tia Mione acordar eu quero vê-la, diga que eu mandei um beijo!  
_Tchau! E o anjo é você! – ele sorriu e a menina o abraçou uma vez mais. E saiu com a mãe e o médico.  
Antes que Draco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o Dr. Richardson abriu a porta do quarto. E pediu que ele entrasse.  
_Draco! Draco! - Hermione estava sentada na cama, ela chorava copiosamente e abriu os braços para ele.  
_Oi amor! Estou aqui!  
_Draco! A Fantine ela... - ela não foi capaz de dizer.  
_Não! Mione – ele segurou o rosto dela - Ela está melhor do que nunca!  
_Como assim? Ela estava tão debilitada e...  
_O milagre aconteceu Mione! Um milagre!  
_Que milagre Draco? Que milagre?  
_Ela está viva! – ele contou sorridente – Viva! Não sei como, mas estive com ela, e ela está muito bem!  
_Merlin!  
Ela disse enquanto abraçava Draco alegremente.  
_Devo avisar os dois pombinhos que mesmo notícias alegres são emoções fortes! - o Dr. Richardson disse rabugento.  
_Ah! Cale a boca! - Draco rosnou.  
_Sim, mas essa é uma notícia muito especial. – ela disse e abraçou Draco o beijando na boca. Estava tão feliz que nem se importou por estar na frente do medico.

Kevin olhava abismado, o beijo que o casal trocou. Foi um beijo rápido, mas capaz de despertar a inveja dentro dele. E ele desejou desesperadamente estar no lugar de Draco. Lembrou-se de sua esposa que morrera tão tragicamente, talvez se ele conseguisse tirar Hermione daquele loiro idiota, ela pudesse ter algum sentimento por ele. Ela não amava o loiro, caso o amasse não estaria num cemitério chorando por um homem morto. Isso significa que ele tinha alguma chance de roubá-la desse idiota! Ele deduziu.

***************************************************************  
Depois de muito insistir com os médicos Hermione conseguiu autorização para ver Fantine com a condição de não demorar. Amparada por Draco ela caminhou pelos corredores até chegar do hospital infantil. E ao quarto da menina. A porta estava aberta. Havia um médico e dois enfermeiros com ela. Ela olhava distraída os movimentos dos homens de branco, enquanto lentamente uma substância que Hermione conhecia muito bem corria pelo cateter do soro.

Ela estava na sua sessão de quimioterapia. Hermione encostou-se à parede oposta esperando os médicos saírem. Observando a menina com resoluta resignação obedecer aos médicos. Pensou no horror que sentiu ao pensar nela morta e no alívio de vê-la ali. Mesmo que pálida e parecendo abatida, mas viva. Era outra chance. A chance que Rony não teve, mas que Fantine teria e que Hermione faria de tudo pra aproveitá-la. Draco mantinha-se quieto ao lado dela. Sabia que milhões de pensamentos percorriam a cabeça da moça. Ele observava com carinho o anjinho fazer careta pro remédio que lhe davam na colher.

_ Eu queria poder cuidar dela – ele disse depois de um suspiro – levá-la conosco e cuidar dela da melhor maneira possível.  
Hermione olhou pro rosto dele. Draco a surpreendia cada vez mais. Os médicos saíram e Hermione aproximou-se da porta.  
_ Tia Mione! – a menina disse na voz aguda e doce.  
_Ah meu amor! – disse Hermione adiantando-se para abraçá-la forte.  
_Eu estou bem tia! – disse a pequena – Não queria assustar vocês.  
_ Tudo bem Fantine - disse Hermione sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Ainda se sentia fraca e tonta – como você está?  
_Bem, e você? E o neném? – perguntou Fantine.  
_Ficaremos bem – Hermione sorriu – Onde está sua mãe?

A menina deu de ombros. Hermione sentiu o corpo perpassado por um incômodo calafrio. Rony tinha pavor das sessões de quimioterapia, odiava ficar sozinho nelas, passar por todos os mal-estares daquelas horas. E ali estava aquela menina tão pequena passando por isso sozinha. Sentiu um súbito desprezo pela mãe da menina.  
Ela levantou-se e arrumou os cobertores da menina. Esta olhou pela porta e avistou Draco ainda no mesmo lugar.

_ Anjo vem cá! – chamou ela – Não posso sair. – ela indicou o soro. Draco se aproximou.  
_ Como está pequena? – ele perguntou olhando pro rostinho dela.  
_ Bem. – ela sorriu.  
_ Isso incomoda? – perguntou ele indicando o soro, parecendo à Hermione estranhamente infantil. Ela sorriu pra si mesma.  
_ Não tanto – disse Fantine – Só um pouquinho.  
_ Por que sua mãe não está aqui? – perguntou ele que aparentemente não tinha ouvido a conversa anterior.  
_Acho que ela não gosta muito de ficar aqui, sabe? Meu irmãozinho morreu aqui, e ela fica triste. – disse Fantine simplesmente. Draco não soube o que dizer, enfim perguntou cuidadoso.  
_ Seu irmão teve o mesmo que você? – Fantine concordou com a cabeça. - E também ela trabalha muito, tia! Ela é correspondente internacional do Profeta Diário... Aí viaja muito. – disse a menina inocentemente.  
_ Entendo. – disse Hermione – Olha, nós vamos lá, ok? Viemos ver como você estava, mas eu preciso ir descansar, e tomar meus remédios. Voltamos depois pra vê-la está bem?  
_Sim titia. – Hermione se inclinou para beijar-lhe a testa e Draco fez o mesmo murmurando que voltariam.  
Eles voltaram aos corredores. Ambos em silêncio.  
_ Dá pra imaginar uma mãe deixar uma criança sozinha em uma situação dessas? – disse Draco indignado. - Ela me pareceu preocupada, quando a deixei com a menina.  
Hermione suspirou.  
_Realmente é horrível. – ela disse – Mas Draco você ainda não me disse como chegou aqui.  
Ela lançou um olhar acusador ao loiro que suspirou.  
_Meu amor, não é um bom momento. Preciso te levar pra casa. Esqueceu-se do que o ''purgante'' disse? Repouso... – ele disse e a abraçou.  
_Tudo bem, por enquanto, mas você vai me responder as perguntas num outro momento.

***************************************************************

Draco e Hermione voltaram juntos para casa, ela adormeceu antes de chegar, e não viu quando ele entrou na mansão com ela nos braços, e a colocou na cama. Ele também se sentia extremamente cansado... Deitou-se ao lado dela, e adormeceu instantaneamente.

*****************************************************************

Quando Draco acordou, ela já havia acordado, estava sentada numa poltrona próxima a janela.

_Bom dia!  
_Bom dia! Nossa dormi tanto assim!  
_Sim, dormimos muito! O dia já está amanhecendo.  
Ele se levantou e esfregou os olhos. E ela continuou.  
_Acordei cedo, estava com fome!  
_Ontem você não se alimentou direito. Já comeu alguma coisa?  
_Sim. – ela respondeu feliz, alisando a barriga – E já liguei para o hospital também, a Fantine ainda está dormindo. Mas como pedimos, ela foi monitorada o tempo todo, e está bem!  
Ele não pode deixar de sorrir.  
_Não imagina como fico feliz com isso!  
_Posso imaginar, eu mesma estou muito feliz! Muito! Embora ainda esteja intrigada!  
_Com o que? – ele se levantou rápido e tentou desconversar indo para o banheiro, mas deixou a porta aberta de modo que pudessem conversar.

Ela se calou por alguns instantes enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro escorrer enquanto ele tomava um banho rápido e escovava os dentes.  
Minutos depois ele saiu enrolado numa toalha e com uma outra secava os cabelos. Ela desviou os olhos do corpo másculo e úmido.

_Draco, como você conheceu a Fantine? E desde quando você freqüenta o hospital? – ela perguntou séria sem o encarar.  
_Mione. – ele prendeu a respiração – Não devemos tratar disso agora, você pode... - ele disse incerto, mas ela o interrompeu.  
_Estou perfeitamente bem, senhor Malfoy! E quero saber essa história agora! E não tente me enrolar! – ela o encarou.  
Ele deu um suspiro profundo, e começou a faltar.  
_Eu faço alguns trabalhos sociais. - mentiu.  
_Desde quando? Nunca soube de sua presença no hospital.  
_Eu sempre peço para não ser identificado.  
_Como conheceu esse hospital, assim do nada? – ela perguntou desconfiada.  
Ele engoliu em seco. Não podia contar a ela que mandara investigar a vida dela. Não agora! Se ela soubesse ia ficar muito brava com ele, e ainda tinha a saúde frágil dela e do bebê. Precisava pensar rápido em alguma coisa convincente. Ela era esperta.  
_Um dia me peguei pensando na doença que levou o Weasley. - ele disse sem encará-la.

Era melhor dizer meias verdades, mas não conseguiria mentir olhando nos olhos dela, não mais, não depois de saber que amava. E continuou devagar, sabia que era um assunto delicado, e não pretendia colocar nada em risco. Era melhor que ela não soubesse certamente depois lhe contaria, mas não naquele momento.

_Fiquei pensando em sua dor com a perda dele. E descobri que essa doença acometia crianças, e então encontrei o hospital, resolvi conhecê-lo. Encontrei Fantine. E ela logo me apelidou de anjo. – ele esboçou um sorriso.  
_E porque eu nunca fiquei sabendo? Você nunca disse seu nome a ela? Ou ela nunca lhe disse o meu? Que eu saiba nossos nomes não são tão comuns principalmente na vida de uma garotinha que está confinada a um hospital há tanto tempo.  
_Ela sempre me tratou por anjo! Não achei necessidade de tocar no meu nome!  
_E o meu? Ela nunca falou de mim? E você certamente adorou o codinome de anjo? Combina bem com você não é mesmo? - ela disse sarcástica.

E ele tremeu lembrando-se de outrora quando eram extremamente inimigos. Ou de quando ela temia o toque dele. Quando palavras rudes e tons indelicados prevaleciam entre eles.  
_Não acho que eu mereça o nome de anjo! Mas me sinto bem quando ela me chama assim. - ele falou expressando verdadeiramente o que sentia.  
_Eu espero do fundo do meu coração Draco, que você esteja falando a verdade, toda a verdade. Pois se algum dia eu descobrir que você está mentindo pra mim... - ela fez uma pausa.  
Esperava sinceramente que ele não estivesse atrás do dinheiro que ele a pagou pelo contrato. Não queria que ele soubesse que ela tinha doado todo o dinheiro, sem tirar um único centavo pra uso próprio. Aquele era um assunto dela. E ela só contara a Harry sobre pressão. Se não fosse isso ninguém jamais saberia, nunca!  
Porém antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase, ele se aproximou, acariciou o ventre dela e em seguida seu rosto, num gesto afetuoso, sorriu um sorriso torto que a deixava maluca, mas não era de deboche ou cinismo! Era um sorriso verdadeiro, de quem amava. Ela estremeceu.  
_Você está mesmo bem?  
_Estou. - ela respondeu sorrindo de volta, e passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele.  
_Então se apronte, vamos comprar um presente pra Fantine, e depois visitá-la!  
Ambos sorriram e se beijaram...

***********************************************************************

Hermione se arrumou feliz, tomou banho, escolheu um vestido novo, que valorizava seus seios, ele era curto, o que deixava boa parte de suas coxas a mostra, as sandálias eram baixas, de modo que não tropeçasse, ou fizesse algum tipo de mal a ela. Mas eram bonitas. Hermione se olhou no espelho, passou uma maquiagem leve, e desceu para a sala onde ele a esperava. Mas ele não estava sozinho...

Draco e Samantha conversavam animadamente.

_Bom dia Hermione! - Samantha disse efusiva tão logo a viu. -Nossa espero que não estejam indo ao seu médico! Ou o ''Doutorzinho'' certamente crescerá os olhos pra cima de você! – ela disse com um sorriso enorme.  
Draco ficou sério, achou-a realmente bonita, mas aquele vestido estava curto demais!

_Não, certamente seu primo deve me levar para almoçar fora, ou algo assim. Hum! Coisas de casais! - ela sorriu maliciosamente para Draco, que correspondeu o sorriso apensar da súbita irritação. - Não estou precisando de médicos, sinto-me bem como nunca! Ah! Não espere por nós para jantar. Poderemos passar o dia todo fora e chegaremos tarde!  
_Ok! Mas fique de olho! Esse meu primo tá muitooo lindo! - ela disse piscando para Draco, e Hermione o olhou.  
Merlin, ele estava a cada dia mais lindo! Ou ela estaria mais apaixonada?  
_Vamos amor? - ela chamou e Draco acompanhou, mas não sem antes dar um beijo na face da prima.  
_Tenha um bom dia prima! – ele desejou saindo atrás de Hermione.  
Tão logo entraram no carro, Hermione disse:  
_Porque você a beijou?  
_Mione, eu só me despedi!  
_Tá, mas não faça mais isso! Tenho certeza de que se eu andasse por aí me despedindo dos homens assim você nãos gostaria! – ela emburrou.  
_Hermione ela é minha prima!  
_Eu sei, mas ela estava prestes a engolir você!  
_E você está com ciúmes Herms! – ele brincou olhando pra ela.  
_Você sabe que sim! – ela fez beicinho  
_Mi, eu sou todo seu! E você toda minha! Ninguém vai roubar você de mim, ou me roubar de você! Não mesmo! – ele a beijou nos lábios. - Vamos?  
Ela sorriu e saíram...

*****************************************************************

Caminharam pelo shopping luxuoso devagar, estavam felizes, suas mãos dadas eram prova disso. Passearam devagar, entraram numa loja de brinquedos, Draco ficou extasiado com a quantidade de brinquedos trouxas, as cores e a diversidade.

Hermione ria do loiro enquanto ele experimentava capacetes, espadas, e outros brinquedos para meninos. Parecia uma criança crescida no meio daquele ambiente infantil.

_Draco! Ei viemos buscar um presente pra Fantine, não para você! – ela zombou, enquanto o loiro testava um game-boy, e o colocou sobre o balcão, junto com um urso de pelúcia que Hermione escolheu para Fantine.  
_Ah! Mione relaxa, eu nunca vim numa loja assim, e esse eu estou levando para nosso filho! - ele sorriu malicioso, olhando mais bichos de pelúcia.  
_Mas, Draco, ele não vai nascer e logo brincar com isso. No mínimo quando ele tiver um ano ele pega e o quebra todo! – ela disse divertida sobre os olhares atentos dos atendentes.  
_Tudo bem, então levamos um urso pra ele também! Você acha que ele vai se importar se eu o brincar com o game-boy primeiro vai?  
Mais uma vez ela riu gostosamente, enquanto olhava o urso marrom que ele escolhera para o filho.

Draco continuava feito uma criança naquela loja, e estava longe das vistas dela mais uma vez.

_Mione! Corre vem ver isso! – ele chamou aparecendo num dos corredores.  
_Calma, não agüento correr! - ela caminhou devagar com a mão sobre o ventre.

Ao entrar no corredor percebeu que havia centenas de bonecas, de diversos tipos, mas os olhos de Draco estavam fixos em uma parte das prateleiras, e ela logo foi ver o que tanto que chamava a atenção.  
Uma boneca, de cabelos ruivos e vestido verde, era uma réplica perfeita de uma menina ruiva. O vestidinho em tons verdes, os olhos azuis, as dobras dos dedos, da face, ela era perfeita.  
_É linda! - Hermione disse e Draco a pegou com tanto cuidado como se realmente pegasse uma criança.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem, não sabia por que. Apenas estava emocionada, a boneca era tão perfeita, muitas vezes ela e Ronald imaginaram uma menina como aquela, fruto do amor deles, e aquilo doeu. Ela repreendeu as lágrimas, Draco ainda olhava para a boneca tentando encontrar algum defeito, mas, não havia. Ela desviou os olhos e voltou à prateleira. Dessa vez uma boneca com cachos loiros, tão perfeita como a primeira, a fez sorrir, suas roupas tinham tons rosa, e ela trazia uma flor nas mãozinhas delicadas. Seus olhos eram cinza como os de Draco. E as lágrimas afloraram mais uma vez.

_Essa também é linda!  
_Mas a Fantine pode imaginar que a Ruivinha é filha dela!  
_Sim. Mi, você está chorando!  
_Não! É porque estou emotiva! – ela saiu de perto dele, porém ele a segurou, e pegou a boneca loira - Ela é linda! Você gostaria de um dia ter uma menina?

Ele perguntou sem sentir, só depois verbalizou suas palavras, é que percebeu que talvez aquilo a chateasse. Hermione não respondeu. As perguntas rondavam a sua cabeça, claro que seria agradável! Nunca imaginara aquilo, mas com certeza seria ótimo se tivessem uma menina. Um casalzinho seria perfeito. Assim o bebê poderia cuidar de uma irmãzinha quando fossem para Hogwarts. Ela respirou fundo, estava sonhando demais.  
_Draco! Paga um sorvete! Estamos com fome! – ela sorriu e saiu de perto dele.

Draco carregava uma sacola com o presente de Fantine, pois as demais compras, mandou entregar. Pararam na praça de alimentação, tomaram sorvete, comeram pizza, e tomaram refrigerantes. Riram de coisas banais, viam os jovens se divertindo, crianças correndo deixando os pais malucos!  
Já estavam de saída quando se depararam com uma loja de bebês, Hermione não pode evitar parar instantaneamente, e olhar a vitrine, tão bem arrumada, E Draco a abraçou por trás, segurando delicadamente a sua barriga, enquanto seu queixo encostava-se ao pescoço dela.

_Podemos entrar se você quiser, e não estiver cansada, já passou da hora mesmo de comprar as coisas dele.  
_Eu não sei, Draco! Ainda não quero me envolver! - ela disse trêmula.  
_Você já está envolvida minha cara! Muito! - ele sorriu - Vamos!

Hermione se perdeu no cheiro de roupa nova, tudo era tão lindo! O cheiro de bebê era inconfundível e adorável! De repente ela e Draco se viram envolvidos escolhendo as roupas, e utensílios da criança que saltava em seu frente, como se percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Escolheram roupas em tons brancos, amarelos, verdes e azuis! Algumas vezes discutiam, pois ele queria peças maiores como se o filho já fosse nascer andando, ela escolhia peças menores, como se o bebê fosse caber na palma de sua mão.  
Algumas horas depois ela se sentou exausta, e Draco continuava exigindo das vendedoras o melhor e o mais caro para seu filho. Por fim ele se sentou ao lado dela com um casaquinho azul nas mãos.

_Gostou desse?  
_Draco! Ele já tem tanta roupa que par usá-las ele vai precisar ter um mês de vida durante um ano inteiro! – ela riu e levou a mão na barriga com uma careta.  
_Você está bem? - ele se preocupou.  
_Estou muito cansada! Muito! Mas ainda temos que levar o presente da Fantine! Prometemos ir vê-la hoje!  
_Sim, acho que extrapolamos.  
_Sim, você deve ter gasto uma fortuna! Merlin! Não foi pra isso que saímos!  
_Ei, de que me serviria a minha fortuna se não pudesse gastar com as pessoas que eu amo?  
Ela lhe sorriu terna e ele a beijou sem se importar com os olhares dos vendedores que também estavam exaustos de atender o casal.

*****************************************************************

_Ei, eu pensei que tivessem me esquecido! – a menina exclamou logo que viu seus amigos entrando no quarto.  
_Oh! Querida nos desculpe, é que ficamos caminhando pelo shopping e acabamos perdendo a hora! – Hermione se desculpou beijando a face da garota e Draco seguiu o gesto.  
_Trouxemos dois presentes para você! – ele contou sorrindo.  
_Dois? – a menina arregalou os olhos.  
_Sim, ficamos em dúvida de qual iria gostar mais, daí trouxemos dois! – dessa vez Hermione riu do assombro da menina.  
_Aqui estão! – Draco anunciou fazendo uma pequena magia, e fazendo os brinquedos que estavam encolhidos magicamente voltarem ao tamanho normal.  
_Uau! - A menina exclamou alegre abrindo os embrulhos enquanto Hermione a ajudava.  
Draco observava atentamente as duas, e pensava que elas deviam ser mãe e filha, se davam tão bem, certamente Hermione a trataria muito melhor do que a própria mãe dela.  
Os dois viram os olhos de Fantine brilharem, ao abrir os presentes, e pegá-los com carinho.  
_Ei! Que nome acha que podemos dar a eles? – Fantine disse eufórica.  
_Não sei, mas podemos pensar nisso juntos, tem alguma sugestão Draco? - Hermione o encarou sorridente.  
_Não! Mas quem sabe se o chamarmos de Salazar!  
_Arg! Draco! – Mione fez uma careta e eles riram.  
_Anjo, que nome feio! – a menina disse e Hermione concordou com ela.  
_Que tal: Sunshine! Quer dizer raio de sol!  
_Isso! Isso! – Fantine disse eufórica – Agora o anjo escolhe o nome da boneca! – ela disse e Draco sorriu.  
_Você tem certeza Fantine? Que ele pode escolher cuidado! - Hermione brincou.  
_ Rebecca! Quero que ela se chame assim! Você se importa? – Draco perguntou apreensivo.  
_O que quer dizer esse nome.  
_É um nome da bíblia trouxa, rebeca foi uma mulher forte, generosa e muito sábia. – Draco contou displicente.  
_Legal, Sunshine e Rebeca! – a menina disse abraçando os brinquedos.

*****************************************************************  
Draco e Hermione voltaram pra casa, alegres apesar do cansaço. Haviam extrapolado, e Draco estava preocupado com a saúde dela. Ela tomava banho, quando ele avisou que as comparas tinham chegado, que desceria para a biblioteca para acertar com as lojas. Ela se vestiu calmamente, e ao entrar no quarto encontrou a boneca loira que viram na loja sobre a cama, com um pequeno cartão.

''Se lembra que eu disse que a minha fortuna era para gastar com meus amores? Pois é, não podia deixar a mulher que amo sem um presente! Você gostou tanto dela! Beijos, e escolha um bom nome! Draco Malfoy! ''  
Hermione suspirou olhando para a boneca. Onde estava vivendo? Merlin! Que sonho era aquele? Seu coração transbordava felicidade! Uma felicidade que não sentia há muito tempo!  
Sorriu feliz: Paola!

*****************************************************************

No meio da noite, Draco e Hermione conversavam, às vezes passavam várias horas da noite acordados, conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

_Mione, eu estou tão feliz! – ele disse alegre.  
_Eu também! Olha só o bebê parece sentir isso ele está tranqüilo. - ela disse enquanto as mãos dos dois passeavam pelo ventre enorme.  
_Hermione, eu estava pensando olha só. Hoje escolhemos tantos nomes, que tal escolher o nome dele? – Draco se empolgou, alisando os cabelos dela, enquanto sentia a respiração dela sobre seu peito.  
_Pensei que já tivesse um em mente quando decidiu ter um filho.  
_Eu pretendia pensar, mas encontrar você, definitivamente me tirou o rumo! – ele disse alegre e ela sorriu se sentando na cama.  
_Você quer mesmo a minha ajuda? – ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo incrédula e animada.  
_Claro! Acho que eu não iria conseguir fazer isso sozinho! Eu pensei em Scorpion. - fala Draco sério.  
_Com esse nome ele vai pra sonserina. Só pelo nome feio! - ela fez uma careta.  
_Ei! O que você tem contra sonserinos? - ele perguntou brincalhão.  
_Nada! – ela respondeu maliciosa.  
_E qual a sua idéia? - pergunta Draco.  
_ Eu pensei em Gabriel. - fala Hermione com um sorriso e pensativa.  
_ Gabriel? - pergunta Draco. - Nome de anjo pra um Malfoy? Nem pensar!  
_Claro, que Gabriel combina - fala Hermione sorrindo. – acho até que ele será lindo, loiro, olhos azuis... doce como um anjo!  
_Sem chance. Ele é um Malfoy se esqueceu? Malfoys não são anjos! - fala Draco seco. - Nem pensar. Gabriel NÃO! ALÉM DISSO... Não... Nome de anjo para um Malfoy definitivamente não! Onde ouviu esse nome? - pergunta Draco ciumento,  
_ Não tenho certeza. Mas acho que tenho sonhado com um homem alto, forte, guerreiro, lindo... e completamente apaixonado por mim. – ela disse divertida  
_Pare de sonhar com outros homens. - rosna Draco a fazendo rir - Gabriel é uma péssima idéia. Que tal Apollyon? - pergunta Draco seco.  
_Oh, sim. O Anjo Destruidor! - rosna Hermione. - Era só o que me faltava! Não vamos concordar nem nada, pelo visto. - fala Hermione conjurando um livro de mitologia.  
_Que tal Ares? - pergunta Draco sorrindo. - Um nome forte. Um nome poderoso! – ele disse logo que viu uma figura no livro que estava nas mãos dela.  
_ Ares. - lê Hermione séria. - É filho de Zeus (o soberano dos deuses) e Hera. Embora muitas vezes tratado como o Deus Olimpo da guerra, ele é mais exatamente o Deus da guerra selvagem, ou sede de sangue, ou matança personificada. – ela bufou - Sem chance! Não podemos colocar um nome desses nele - Que tal... Dionísio?  
_Sei. - fala Draco resmungando. - o Deus grego equivalente ao Deus romano Baco, das festas, do vinho, do lazer e do prazer. Filho de Zeus e da princesa Semele, foi o único Deus filho de uma mortal - Só o que me faltava. Vão tirar sarro dele a vida toda. - rosna Draco irritado. - Que tal Hades?  
_Nem pensar! Deus dos Mortos? - pergunta Hermione. - Quem seria idiota para colocar um nome desses num filho? Ainda Acho que Gabriel é um belo nome.  
_GABRIEL NÃO! – fala Draco decepcionado - Que tal Hefesto?  
_Ah, claro. - fala Hermione ironicamente. - Hefesto era um Deus da mitologia grega, filho de Hera e Zeus, conhecido como Vulcano na mitologia romana. Era a divindade do fogo, dos metais e da metalurgia, conhecido como o ferreiro divino. – ela novamente fez uma careta de descontentamento - Vão rir pouco dele na escola, não é mesmo?  
_Então pense em algo melhor! – ele disse emburrado.  
_Que tal Eros? - pergunta Hermione séria. - Tem uma sonoridade legal.  
_ Hummmmm... - fala Draco pensativo enquanto lia rapidamente o livro - Eros era o Deus grego do amor. Hesíodo, na sua Teogonia, considera-o filho de Caos, portanto um Deus primordial. – Hermione o interrompeu.  
_Além de descrevê-lo como sendo muito belo e irresistível, levando a ignorar o bom senso, atribui-lhe também um papel unificador e coordenador dos elementos, contribuindo para a passagem do caos ao cosmos. -Hermione leu rápido.  
_É pode ser uma boa. - fala Draco - Muito belo e irresistível. Sim. Com certeza puxou ao pai – ele disse e levou um beliscão de Hermione. - Tudo bem, e se for um pouquinho inteligente como você está bom!  
_ Mas ainda acho que GABRIEL... - fala Hermione e pára ao ver o olhar de Draco. - Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Nada de Gabriel.  
_Eros Malfoy!_Ficou Lindo! Gostou Eros? - ela perguntou alisando o ventre, e o bebê saltou como que em aprovação e os dois riram...  
Porém uma batida na porta os interrompeu. Draco abriu irritado e um dos elfos adentrou ao quarto devagar e temeroso.  
_Meu senhor, perdoe minha ousadia de importunar-lhe essa hora, mas é que creio que esteja acontecendo alguma coisa errada com a vossa prima.  
_Como assim?  
_Ela está gritando parece estar tendo um pesadelo, mas é algo assustador!  
Draco olhou par Hermione, que o encarava séria:  
_Eu vou ver! Já volto Mi!  
Ele disse e saiu.

Abriu a porta do quarto, Samantha estava deitada, de barriga pra cima, e murmurava coisas desconexas, se debatendo muito. Depressa ele caminhou até a cama, e sacudiu-a pelos ombros.

_Sam acorde! Samantha! – ele sacudiu mais forte, enquanto ela ainda se debatia.  
Sua camisola de seda branca estava com a alça caída para os lados, a deixando muito desejável, Draco subiu a peça evitando tocar à pele alva. E chamou alto.  
_Sam!

Ele segurou rosto dela:

_Acorda Sam! Samantha! – ele gritou ao vê-la tentar socar ele em seu sonho perturbado!  
_Oi! - ela respondeu tremula.  
_Você estava sonhando!  
_Desculpe acordei você!  
_Eu não estava dormindo. Você deveria ter tomado uma poção para sono sem sonhos! – ele a observava tremer e passar as mãos delicadas pelos cabelos desalinhados.  
_Eu estou bem, e elas não funcionam mais comigo!  
_Por quê? – ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
_Não quero falar disso, não agora! – ela disse delicada, porém estava muito pálida. – Outro dia falamos sobre isso ok? Pode voltar antes que sua viuvinha tenha um ataque de ciúmes! Vai! – ela tentou sorrir.  
_Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? – ele disse preocupado.  
_Sim, claro! Pode ir! Anda! Boa noite!

Samantha praticamente o expulsou do quarto. E ele apenas pediu aos elfos que continuassem de olho e que qualquer coisa o chamasse. Ao entrar no quarto encontrou Hermione no mesmo lugar! Mas, seu instinto lhe dizia que ela estava emburrada.

_Mione, está tudo bem, ela teve outro pesadelo!  
_Hum! Aposto que ela estava de camisola sexy e transparente! – ela disse com desdém.  
_Bom, transparente não deu tempo de ver, mas era sexy e estava muitoooooo sensual! – ele a provocou – Ah Mione, que é isso? Ela estava dormindo, e praticamente me expulsou do quarto depois que eu a acordei.  
_Então você acha que não foi um pretexto pra tentar te seduzir?  
_Não, não foi! - ele disse firme - E mesmo que fosse... eu não iria querer, eu tenho você! A bruxa mais linda de todo o universo! - ele disse a abraçando.  
_Sim, no momento a mais gorda também!  
_E a mais ciumenta! Mas olha se contente, porque você está com o loiro mais lindo também!  
Ela não pode evitar rir, e o abraçar. Hermione adormeceu logo, ao contrário de Draco que passou mais um tempo acordado imaginando quais seriam os pesadelos de Samantha!

*****************************************************************

Draco esteve a manhã inteira sem seu laboratório e escritório. Recebeu a visita de seu advogado.  
_Qual o pedido o senhor tem para me fazer agora! – o advogado perguntou curioso.  
_Quero que tire alguém do meu caminho! – o loiro disse seriamente.  
_Sou advogado, não um matador de aluguel!  
_Não é isso que eu quero fazer, embora seja a minha vontade, eu não posso arriscar a minha família!  
_Sua família? Hum! Vejo que progredimos bastante! A viuvinha deve ser mesmo boa p... - a varinha de Draco apontou para o advogado e ele se calou.  
_Não termine essa frase se deseja sair vivo daqui! – Draco rosnou.  
_Tudo bem. Mas me diga quem é essa pessoa?  
_Um medibruxo insignificante, que resolveu dar em cima da Hermione! E eu não gosto nada da maneira que ele olha pra ela. Parece que a quer devorar!  
_Você não pode eliminar as pessoas assim, só porque olham para a sua ''mulher''!  
_Não quero eliminá-lo apenas tirá-lo do meu caminho! E se você não me ajudar vou procurar outros meios! Livrar minha cara de Askaban, vai ser muito mais difícil do que se me ajudar agora! – o loiro realmente sabia convencer.  
_Não vou implantar provas falsas!  
_Se vira! Mexa na vida dele até encontrar algo que o condene, algo que eu possa usar para afastá-lo.  
_Sabe que não posso fazer isso!  
_Ora doutor aos velhos tempos, em que o fazíamos coisas ilícitas.  
_Cale a boca. – o advogado se irritou, e Draco sorriu – Vou ver o que eu posso fazer! – ele disse se dando por vencido. E por falar nisso como vai o herdeiro?  
Draco sorriu de uma forma que o advogado que convivia com ele desde que ele era um garoto nunca havia visto.  
_Meu menino o nome dele é Eros! E ele está bem! Muito bem!  
_Eros? Que nome diferente!  
_Eros é o Deus da beleza e do amor, considerado irresistível!  
_Típico de um Malfoy! Draco, esse menino já é um convencido antes de nascer! – o advogado riu.  
_Ele tem motivos para isso! – Draco sorriu feliz.

*****************************************************************  
Hermione estava na casa de Gina, conversando alegremente:  
_Gina! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!  
_Comece me dizendo que a loira aguada foi embora! – Gina fez uma careta.  
_Ainda não! Essa moça é muito estranha, ele tem uns pesadelos que são de estranhar!  
_Hum! Mas e ai? Conta-me! – Gina disse eufórica.  
_Bem, o Draco e eu fomos ao shopping! Menina, compramos tantas coisas para o Eros! – ela disse alisando a barriga.  
_Mione! É esse o nome? Que fofo! Eros! Soa forte! Bem Malfoy né? – Gina disse caindo na risada.  
_Oi, Amores! - Harry cumprimentou ao chegar - Como vai meu sobrinho Mi?  
_O Eros está ótimo! – ela contou feliz enquanto Harry tocava a barriga dela.  
_Eros? Interessante! Mione, você está tão linda! Pegou uma corzinha! – Harry elogiou.  
_O amor faz coisas Harry! Até parece que você não sabe! – Gina disse o beijando.  
_IH! Gina não começa! – ela recamou emburrando.  
_Até quando você vai fingir que não vê o que está na sua frente? Você o ama Hermione! E ele já demonstrou que te ama também!  
_Isso mesmo Mione, a ''Doninha albina'' até que é legal, e ele gosta mesmo de você! – Harry arrancou risos das duas.  
Hermione suspirou profundamente.  
_Gina, estou com vontade de comer aquele doce de leite que você faz melhor do que ninguém... – Hermione desconversou.

*****************************************************************

A visita ao hospital aquela tarde foi um fiasco pior do que Hermione imaginara. Draco realmente estava irritado com as provocações incessantes de Kevin, que parecia de divertir com as implicâncias.  
_Estúpido! Estúpido! Idiota! – Draco entrou na mansão xingando aos quatros ventos, e Hermione o seguia cabisbaixa. _Por que você não me deixou quebrar a cara dele?  
_Ah! Draco, mais um escândalo? Ah! Pára com isso!  
_Você deve estar é gostando das investidas daquele idiota, não é mesmo? – Draco disse irritado, e tomado pelos ciúmes.  
_Eu? Draco eu não fiz nada! – ela disse indignada.  
_Sim, não fez nada para impedir ele de ficar babando em você, e te ''cantando'' o tempo todo!  
_ Ele não estava babando em mim...  
_Ele só faltou ...só faltou...pegar você.  
_Não seja ridículo! Esta me insultando assim.  
_ Ele até te mandou ficar nua...Aquele safado!  
_Você está estressado! Deve ser por saber que não vamos ter sexo daqui pra frente! – ela disse magoada.  
_ Não pense besteiras.  
_Não vejo outra coisa que pensar!  
_ Pense que ele é um safado!  
_Porque te deixou sem sexo?  
_Aposto que outro médico não faria essa proibição. Você viu, ele disse rindo olhando para minha cara! Isso foi provocação dele!  
_Provocação nada! Você tá vendo coisas demais!  
_Quem ver coisas demais aqui é você.  
_ Não me irrite, se lembra? Ah! Draco, já estou nervosa com essa bobagem toda!  
_Bobagem?Ele quer me sacanear. Fez de propósito!  
_Você deveria saber que gestantes costumam ser proibidas de fazerem sexo nas últimas semanas da gestação. – ela gritou com lágrimas lhe sufocando.  
_Sim, mas ele fez de propósito! Eu sei!  
_Tudo bem Draco, não posso te impedir de ter sexo! Aproveita e sai! Faça sexo com quem você quiser! – ela disse e saiu para o quarto subindo as escadas o mais depressa que conseguia devido as suas condições.  
_Hermione, não é isso! - ele gritou.  
_Não! Vai, procure sexo em outra cama! Ou melhor, eu vou! Daí quem sabe você e sua priminha não podem aproveitar a estada para transarem o quanto quiserem.  
_Hermione espera! Volte aqui! – ele exigiu sem sair do lugar.  
_Está louco se pensa que te devo obediência! Draco eu estou indo embora, daí você pode procurar sexo onde você quiser! – ela disse quase chorando e terminou de seguir o caminho até o quarto.  
_Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – ele disse subindo atrás dela.  
_Sim, eu vou. Draco! Pode ir atrás dela, acha que não percebo os olhares que ela te lança, esses pesadelos não passam de pretextos para que você visite o quarto dela no meio da noite! Quantas vezes isso aconteceu nos últimos dias? Uma? Duas? – ela disse sem conter as lágrimas, sabia que aquilo a corroia por dentro há dias.  
_Agora é você que está pensando besteiras! - ele disse contendo o volume de sua voz.  
_Besteiras? Draco, eu não dou a mínima pelo Dr. Richardson, ou para o que ele pense de mim, ou deixe de pensar. Sabe por quê? Por que desde que o Rony se foi eu nunca mais senti o que sinto por você! E ninguém pode tentar entrar no meu coração, porque ele já tem dono Draco! – ela disse em gritos histéricos, o tremor percorreu seu corpo e ela cambaleou pálida com o mal-estar.

Draco ainda não havia assimilado as palavras dela, quando a segurou pálida no meio do quarto, evitando que ela caísse.

_Mione! O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele perguntou apreensivo.  
_Que eu te amo seu loiro burro! Eu te amo! Draco, eu juro que não planejei gostar de você, mas eu gosto! – ela o abraçou e ele correspondeu ao abraço, não podendo evitar as lágrimas.  
_Hermione, diz isso de novo! Jura que é verdade?  
_Eu te amo Draco! E se eu sinto ciúmes é porque a idéia de te ver com outra me consome, e me mata! Droga eu não queria que você soubesse, mas eu te amo! Amo muito!  
_Também te amo Hermione, amo! Amo! Amo! - ele disse a rodopiando pelo quarto.  
Entretidos naquela troca de carinho, os dois não viram que a briga era presenciada por uma loira que os espreitava desde a discussão na sala...

*****************************************************************


	19. Pesadelos

Capitulo 19 Anel de Diamantes

... Os passos firmes ecoavam pelo piso gelado da mansão. Ela estava descalça, e caminhava em direção ao quarto de Draco, mas parecia que cada vez ele estava mais longe, ouviu o choro de Hermione alto, sofrido. Draco chamava pelo filho! Incessantemente, mas ela não conseguia chegar até eles, não conseguia ajudá-los. Depois de correr por muito tempo perdida entre os corredores da mansão encontrou Hermione, sua camisola manchada com seu sangue. Vermelho! Era a cor que predominava! Hermione tinhas as mãos e o ventre cobertos de sangue, e ela implorava ajuda! Gritava e chorava que levaram seu filho. Draco chegou também desesperado e Hermione lhe apontou. Você! Você o roubou! Você o tirou de mim! Neguei! Gritava desesperada que não fui eu! Eu não era culpada, só tentava impedir!Não! ... Sim! Você! Acusou Draco impiedoso! E você vai pagar! Draco disse caminhando para mim feroz...

Nãoooo!

_Acorda! Samantha!- Draco gritou alto a sacudindo. Ela abriu os olhos assustada.

E se deparou com o primo sem camisa, a sacudindo brutalmente, Hermione estava de pé num canto do quarto muito assustada com o que via, era a primeira vez que ela ousava presenciar o sono conturbado da loira. Colocou a mão no peito. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal.

_Draco! – ela sussurrou quase sem voz.

_Você está acordada? Sam, fale comigo! – ele disse mais calmo porem ela ainda estava muito atordoada.

_Não fui eu Draco! Não fui! Me perdoa! – ela disse chorando, e Hermione teve pena dela.

_Ei!Calma! Foi só um sonho! Um sonho ruim! Samantha! – ele disse e passou a mão pelo rosto dela num gesto fraternal. – Mione, ela está com febre! – ele disse apreensivo!

_Eu vou buscar uma poção! – Hermione disse e saiu de pressa.

Juntos cuidaram de Samantha ate que ela pegasse um sono tranqüilo e por enquanto sem perturbações.

_Acha que ela vai sonhar de novo? – ele perguntou Hermione.

_Ela deveria procurar ajuda! Isso não é normal!

_Não é. Vou falar com ela mais tarde!- eles saíram do quarto deixando-a descansar – Hermione, obrigado por me ajudar! Eu sei que não gosta dela e... – ele começou a dizer e ela o interrompeu.

_Draco, ela é sua família! – ela suspirou - Ainda acho que ela dá muito mole pra você! Mas... não posso ver uma pessoa sofrendo assim, mesmo que seja uma Malfoy arrogante, chata e oferecida!

Ele riu.

_Você é demais!

Draco conversava com Samantha na biblioteca, naquela tarde, sabia que mais tarde passaria com ela no hospital mais uma vez. Então antes que se irritasse preferiu conversar com a prima.

_Sam, você precisa de ajuda! Esses pesadelos não são normais!

_Eu não preciso de ajuda Draco!- ele respondeu impaciente queria dizer que só precisava ficar perto dele, mas não conseguiu dizer.

_Sim precisa. Eu e a Hermione ficamos preocupados.

_Não se preocupe então!- ela disse ríspida.

_Não vai me contar o que sonha?

_Não!

_Samantha pare de agir como uma menina mimada! E me deixa cuidar de você.

_Draco, me faz um favor? Só cuida da Hermione do seu filho! Eles precisam de mais ajuda do que eu!

_Como assim, do que você está falando?

Ela não respondeu virou as costas e sairia, mas Draco foi mais ágil e segurou o braço dela.

_Porque eu deveria me preocupar com eles? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

_Eles são sua família!Me deixa em paz!- la disse e saiu deixando o loiro atordoado.

De repente a vontade de ver Hermione se tornou algo vital, as palavras enigmáticas de sua prima ecoavam em sua cabeça _...me faz um favor? Só cuida da Hermione do seu filho! Eles precisam de mais ajuda do que eu?_

Subiu as escadas apressado indo para seu quarto, Hermione dormia tranquila. Acariciou o rosto corado, realmente os últimos dois meses de gravidez estavam sendo puxados para ela, ele pensou olhando o ventre enorme. De onde tinha tido a idéia de contratar uma mulher para gerar um filho? Aquilo nuca poderia ser um contrato. Era uma questão de amor dar a vida a outro ser! Infelizmente entendera muito tarde, mas sua decisão errônea tinha lhe dado o privilégio de conhecer verdadeiramente uma mulher maravilhosa como Hermione. Ela ainda não aceitara de todo a ''vida'' deles, mas ela dizer que o amava com certeza era um grande passo. Embora ainda a sentisse distante quando falavam de Eros. Mas ele a entendia, era preciso que o contrato fosse cumprido até o fim para que ela se sentisse livre! Mas ele esperaria, valia a pena esperar por ela... a mãe do seu filho, a mulher que ele amava e que o amava também!

A visita ao medibruxo, foi irritante como sempre, e Hermione se sentiu mais desconfortável com as investidas incessantes do . Chegaram em casa, aliviados, por saber que o bebê estava bem, mas as consultas duas vezes por semana irritou aos dois.

O medibruxo sabia como irritar o loiro, com elogios descarados a sua companheira, que tentava contornar a situação. Sabia que o medibruxo era atrevido, porém um exímio profissional, e ela confiaria nele durante o nascimento daquela criança. Ele a ajudaria dar a luz em segurança. Por essa razão precisava ser prudente, e evitar que Draco o espancasse.

Convidou Gina e Harry para jantar, a fim de pedir ajuda ao amigo, para acalmar os ânimos do loiro. Talvez Harry conseguisse conversar com ele, e ajudá-lo a compreender que era uma irritação idiota do tal medibruxo. E poderia conversar com Gina também, queria falar-lhe o quanto achava estranho os sonhos da loira.

Draco e Harry conversavam no escritório...

_Harry, eu preciso descobrir o que a Samantha está sonhando! Tem alguma coisa ai! Eu tenho certeza.

_Sonhos nem sempre são bons, já pensou se for algo premonitório, como o que tive antes da guerra? – Harry disse baixo

_Eu não sei! E ainda tem o que ela me disse, sobre cuidar da Hermione e do meu filho! Droga, e ela não quer falar sobre o assunto. Não sei mais o que fazer. Você poderia tentar falar com ela! – Draco disse apreensivo.

_Ah! Sim ai a Gina me mata não é mesmo?- ele ironizou.

_Potter, você é mais sensitivo pra esse tipo de coisa, se eu chegar perto dela a Mione me mata! E eu não posso contrariá-la.

Hermione estava mais cansada do que o normal naquela tarde, e Draco a deixou adormecida, para visitar Fantine. Estava com saudades daquela menina e também preocupado que ela estivesse passando muitas horas sozinhas, já que a mãe dela vivia por volta de suas coisas. Porém ao chegar ao hospital deparou-se com a mulher, que saia dos aposentos da filha. Draco não fez questão de esconder a antipatia que sentia por ela. Mas aceitou o pedido cordial da mulher para tomarem um café. Havia algumas verdades que estavam engasgadas, e que ele queria muito falar para ela. Mesmo que isso implicasse em trazer de volta o Malfoy frio e calculista que ele fora m dia, antes de conhecer verdadeiramente Hermione.

_Bom, senhor Malfoy. Soube do interesse que o senhor e sua... - ela engasgou em dizer o nome de Hermione. -a Senhora Weasley.

_Minha noiva! - ele disse sério e a mulher sorriu tímida.

_Devo agradecer o carinho a dedicação e os recursos financeiros que vocês têm destino a fantine, e a toda a instituição. Mas percebo o apego da minha filha a vocês.

_O sentimento que ela tem saiba que recíproco. - ele respondeu frio, e a mulher desfiou o olhar do dele.

_Sr. Malfoy, o senhor é jovem e bonito! Vindo com certeza de uma família de posses.

_Não sei o que isso te importa.

_Importa que eu e a Fantine temos uma vida diferente! - ela o encarou corajosa - E eu não quero que quando o senhor e se cansar de seu capricho a minha filha sofra.

_Capricho? A senhora acha que eu e Hermione temos apenas ''capricho'' pela sua filha? - ele se exasperou.

_Não é bem isso. Mas e quando vocês se cansarem? Draco eu e a Fantine já sofremos muito! Perdas irreparáveis e não acredito que ela precise passar por isso novamente.

_Concordo, mas não concordo com o descaso que a senhora a trata seja correto.

_Não venha me ensinar a ser mãe!- ela se irritou. - O senhor não me conhece e não conhece a minha vida as minhas dores.

_Acho que conheço o suficiente para saber que hostiliza a própria filha a obrigando a passar por sessões de tratamento completamente sozinha.

A expressão da mulher ficou dura.

_Acho que deveria me ouvir antes de me criticar!

_Não tenho tempo! Vim para ver a Fantine, preciso voltar para casa. - ele disse se levantando.

_Eu a proíbo de vê-la!

_O quê? - o loiro se virou atônito para a mulher, e semi-serrou os olhos, articulou a idéia estrangulá-la ali mesmo.

_É isso mesmo. Sente-se e me ouça! - ela pediu retomando o tom gentil.

Draco ponderou, podia desafiá-la facilmente. Certamente com toda a influência que possuía conseguiria tirar dela os direitos de mãe, e obter a guarda de Fantine. Porém a simples lembrança de Fantine o fez hesitar. Anjo! Era assim que a menina o tratava não podia ser um anjo se batesse de frente com a mãe da menina. E ele queria continuar sendo o anjo daquela garotinha.

Sentou-se de frente a mulher e a viu estremecer. A encarou e pode notar as olheiras profundas e as linhas de expressão de seu rosto, demonstrando cansaço. Certamente ela fora uma mulher bonita.

_Bom, não estou aqui para contar meus problemas, ou para que de alguma maneira você sinta piedade de mim.

_Tudo bem.

_Quando era jovem...

A história que Draco ouvia atentamente era realmente triste e comovente. Por diversas vezes ele pode notar os olhos dela inundados de lágrimas. Ela se mostrava uma bruxa inteligente e perspicaz. Porém a vida pouco lhe ajudara.

E ele percebeu que a ameaça súbita fora um gesto desesperado, para mostra-lhe a verdade. E ele se simpatizou pela mulher a sua frente.

_Senhor, eu jamais tive intenção de me afastar dela. Só que é preciso. Eu preciso cuidar dela, creio que ela conseguirá sair dessa. Porém, o que oferecerei a ela? Nada! Ou a mesma vida infeliz que eu! Eu penso nessa menina todos os dias de minha vida, todos os minutos.

_Entendo! Porém não entendi onde a senhora deseja chegar!

_Eu te peço, não afaste a Fantine de mim! Nunca! Eu morreria! Eu já perdi muito nessa minha vida, não preciso que minha filha seja roubada de mim.

Ela disse e algumas lágrimas desceram pela fase pálida.

_O que te faz pensar que seria assim? - Draco perguntou calmo.

_Oras! O senhor tem posses, pode satisfazer as vontades de uma menina que foi tão privada pela vida. O senhor e sua noiva podem lhe dedicar tempo e carinho, que algumas vezes eu não dou, por estar atrás de uma vida melhor, um futuro pra ela.

Draco a olhou nos olhos, sabia que ela não estava mentindo. Segurou as mãos da mulher que estavam sobre a mesa, e disse carinhosamente.

_Eu vou te ajudar a cuidar dela. Não tenho intenção de tirá-la de você, confesso que julguei mal seus atos, achando que era um descaso. Mas podemos ser amigos, e juntos cuidar dela!

A mulher lhe sorriu...

Draco optou por não contar a Hermione, queria poupá-la de toda uma história triste que envolvia a menina que eles tanto gostavam. Apesar de se sentir muito cansada, ela estava muito bem.

Mais uma visita ao hospital, os deixaram exaustos. O Dr. Não desistia de tentar impressionar hermione, e mais uma consulta terminava em bate-boca e provocações.

_Se você tocar nela um minuto a mais do que o necessário, eu te esfolo vivo doutor!

_Antes de você sair das fraldas e enquanto estava brincando com uma vassoura de brinquedo eu já estava cursando medicina, então atenha-se a seu lugar!

_Sim! – Draco bufou e Hermione segurou a camisa dele, o olhando com olhos suplicantes, para que ele deixasse de lado. – Desde que você atenha-se a seu código ético e pare de dar em cima de suas pacientes!

O medibruxo sorriu cínico, enquanto os dedos deslizavam pelo ventre dela. E os olhos mirando os de Draco, desafiadores.

_Você enxerga demais meu caro.

O silêncio reinou alguns instantes até que o próprio medibruxo dissesse.

_Tudo bem querida, vocês estão ótimos! – ele disse se referindo a ela e o bebê.

Instantes depois Draco saiu da sala irritado, e deixou Hermione pra trás pegando os receituários, não suportava olhar para aquele cara cínico mais nenhum minuto.

Quando Hermione saia à porta, o Doutor aparatou a pequena distância que havia entre eles, e segurou seu braço suavemente.

_Você não precisa ficar sempre ao lado dele, se precisar de alguma coisa estarei aqui.

_Obrigada. – ela disse muito sem graça, e saiu.

Realmente, aquelas provocações do Dr. Richard estavam lhe tirando do sério. Não sabia mais como controlar a fúria crescente em Draco, ele estava muito irritado, se continha apenas em consideração a ela a ao bebê. Mas não sabia até quando ia conter aquilo. Por isso era melhor fazer alguma coisa.

Saiu sem avisar, enquanto Draco estava trancado no escritório com o advogado...

Chegou ao hospital, e não encontrou objeções em ser atendida pelo doutor que parecia estar a sua espera.


	20. Fúria

Cap. 20 - Fúria

O Dr. Kevin chegou Samantha ainda estava desmaiada. Hermione não gostou de vê-lo, mas era necessário. Ele cuidou de Samantha em silêncio, por um momento ele pareceu realmente preocupado. E muito sério indicou um especialista para cuidar da loira. Depois disse tranquilamente:

_E você como está? – ele perguntou se dirigindo a Hermione.

_Bem, um pouco assustada, mas bem. – ela disse tímida.

_Está tremendo! – ele observou.

_Um pouco.

_Você não pode tomar uma poção calmante, mas pode tomar um chá. Feito de ervas naturais.

_Eu vou providenciar!- Draco disse sério – Boa noite!

_Amanhã pode passar no meu consultório às cinco. Precisamos cuidar bem de você, o parto está se aproximando. Mas quando mais peço para se manter calma, mais coisas acontecem. – ele disse olhando ligeiramente para Draco.

_Sim, eu vou cuidar bem dele! – ela disse se referindo ao ventre.

Deitados lado a lado... O sono não vinha...

_Que foi? Você está agitada! O Eros está incomodando? – Draco perguntou a abraçando.

_Não muito é... Ah deixa. – ela disse desanimada.

_Que foi? – ele insistiu carinhoso.

_Eu estou... – ela pensou nas palavras – Ah esquece vai...

_Diga, quer comer alguma coisa? Está com fome? – ele disse se levantando e mantendo os braços apoiados enquanto olhava pro rosto dela.

_Não é nada disso. É que... - ela mordeu os lábios.

_Epa! Eu conheço essa carinha! – ele riu brincalhão e seus olhos brilharam - É desejo de sexo não é?

Ela assentiu sentindo as faces queimarem, ele sorriu e tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

_Eu te conheço Mione.

_Ah! Draco! Essa vida de abstinência ao seu lado é cruel. - ela reclamou.

_É pra mim também! Mas como é a minha gravidinha preferida, te ajudo com esse probleminha! – ele disse malicioso.

_Gravidinha preferida? Hum! – ela riu gostosamente.

_Preferida e a mais quente também!- ele a beijou nos lábios enquanto deslizava as mãos sobre a camisola dela, a levando até os joelhos e a subindo vagarosamente. – Nossa, Mione, mas isso aqui está quente! – ele gemeu quando a mão dele chegou à junção das pernas dela...

A língua dele invadiu a boca dela a impedindo de gemer, os dedos ágeis afastaram a calcinha enquanto seus dedos a sondaram devagar.

Circulando sobre a entrada, buscando umidade, e a espalhando por toda a pele sensível dela. Hermione gemeu dentro da garganta dele, já que a língua dele a tomava por inteiro, num beijo rápido e guloso. Ele afastou os lábios da boca dela e criou um rastro de beijos até o ouvido dela, gemeu escandalosamente, e mordeu o lóbulo em seguida.

_Ah! Draco! Seu filho da mãe... - ela gemeu e ele riu safadamente bem baixo junto ao ouvido dela.

_Sim. E você adora não é? Adora quando te faço gozar! Admite que adora Mione!

_Adoro! - ela disse entre dentes, quando um dedo dele a penetrou devagar. Ele gemeu como se estivesse a penetrando ''completamente''.

Hermione fechou os olhos, e assoprou devagar, outro dedo a invadiu delicadamente. Ele era um filho da... Sabia bem como fazia as coisas. E a atiçando com palavras audaciosas, insanas, e adoráveis, ele gemeu junto com ela, quando ela sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar.

_Abre as pernas pra mim, abre! - ele pediu a beijando na boca. – Abre mais, deixa eu te enlouquecer, e te fazer gozar.

Sem alternativas, ela obedeceu, estava entregue, insanamente entregue. E os dedos dele se moveram majestosamente, em sua intimidade. A fazendo explodir em mil fagulhas coloridas, e sua garganta emitir um som que não explodiu no ar, pois a boca dele não a deixou gritar.

Ele notou o corpo dela se agitando entre os lençóis, e acalmou o beijo, sorriu e disse:

_Satisfeita?

_Muito. – ela disse ofegante - Imagino como você deve estar animado! – ela lhe sorriu. E tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou.

_Não mesmo!

_Por quê? – ela disse decepcionada.

_Dorme linda, você está cansada. Deixa que depois eu me viro, um banho gelado deve ajudar.

Hermione riu gostosamente ao vê-lo se afastar dela, queria lutar, mas seu corpo estava mole, pelo orgasmo sentido, e o sono a dominou instantaneamente.

Draco ficou de pé se olhando no espelho do banheiro. Estava preocupado, Samantha escondia algo e era algo muito sério. E ele temia isso. Tomou um banho rápido evitando olhar a ereção pulsante, se enxugou e entrou no quarto, ela dormia serena. Ele sorriu beijou a testa e se deitou.

Dormiram tranquilamente até que ela acordou de sobressalto...

_Que foi? – ele se sentou na cama num pulo.

_Eu sonhei... - ela disse ofegante. – Estou preocupada Draco.- ela fez silêncio por alguns instantes- Draco, você acha que esses sonhos da Samantha tem haver mesmo comigo e com o seu filho. – ela perguntou insegura.

_Não se preocupe com isso. E além do mais a mansão está devidamente protegida, assim, não há o que temer. E olha quando for falar o Eros, refira-se a ''nosso'' filho, não''meu'' filho. – ele disse muito sério.

O silêncio recaiu no quarto, e ele continuou.

_Você não tirou isso da cabeça não é mesmo? Ainda acha que ele é só meu? Quando você vai entender Hermione que eu quero ficar com você e com nosso filho?

_Você às vezes se esquece de que ele foi comprado Draco! – ela disse firme – Eu fui comprada!

_Esquece isso Hermione! – ele disse e se levantou, a fazendo ficar de costas na cama, e o encarar.

Pode notar os cílios pesados de lágrimas, por que ela tinha que ser tão estúpida. Será que tanto tempo e tantas coisas não eram prova suficiente de seu amor? Quanto tempo já viviam como um casal? Dez meses? Já era tempo suficiente para que ela entendesse que a amava.

Queria estar com ela quando seu filho chegasse. Já havia lhe dado o anel de família, já havia a levado a sua casa, já havia um filho dele dentro dela. O seu coração já estava tomado por aquele amor, e porque não podia vivê-lo plenamente? Porque ela não podia livrar-se dos fantasmas do passado?

_Hermione, casa comigo? Vamos ser uma família, eu você e o nosso filho! – ele disse a olhando nos olhos

Ela olhou-o abismada apesar de já viverem juntos e do anel, ela não podia, não conseguiria.

_ Eu... eu não posso Draco. - Disse evitando olhá-lo.

_Mas porque Hermione? Por que você não pode aceitar que me ama? Que ama o nosso filho? Por que você não pode ser feliz comigo? - ele perguntou bagunçando os cabelos e aproximando-se sem tocá-la.

_Draco! - ela sentia o coração bater forte - É muito cedo e a sombra desse contrato me atormenta. Por favor, não me confunda mais. - ela disse sentindo as lágrimas quererem inundar seus olhos.

- Mas que droga Hermione, será que você não entende que eu te amo e que esse contrato não existe mais? Eu quero você. - Disse segurando-a pelos braços.

_Draco, eu também já disse que te amo! – ela disse num fio de voz.

Quando ele se afastou como se evitasse tocá-la e se pos a andar pelo quarto, como uma fera enjaulada.

_ E de que adianta você dizer que me ama se você não prova? Eu cansei Hermione cansei de sempre ser quem corre atrás, de sempre receber uma resposta negativa quando tento uma aproximação maior, eu cancei. - Disse encostando-se na parede e escondendo o rosto. - Estou cansado de você dizer que não vai amar o meu filho, por quê? Porque Hermione me diga!

_Draco, eu não quero amar essa criança! Eu não quero! – ela gritou histérica ficando de pé – Será que você não percebe que amar você e essa criança é me entregar de novo? Me entregar a um amor que eu posso perder!

_Eu sabia, eu sabia. - Disse tremendo de raiva. – Isso ainda é por causa dele não é mesmo? – embora evitassem o nome, sabiam de quem falavam. - Quando você vai entender que ele morreu? Que você ser feliz não é traição nenhuma?

_Não é isso Draco, não é mais por achar uma traição. – ela disse devagar. - Eu só não agüentaria perder alguém que amo de novo, eu não posso amar essa criança por que um dia você vai se cansar de mim e quando isso acontecer você vai levá-lo eu não agüentaria ser abandonada, não agüentaria sentir a mesma dor que senti quando o Ron se foi. - Disse tentando aproximar-se mas ele se afastou

_ Você não vai me perder e eu tampouco vou tira-lo de você! – ele afirmou com um grito.

_Eu não acredito nisso! – ela disse mordendo os lábios, num gesto nervoso.

_Por que não acredita na minha palavra? Por que eu sou um malfoy não é? É a droga do meu sobrenome e do meu sangue pesando mais uma vez não é?

_Não! - ela sussurrou apenas.

_Então se me der uma chance de te mostrar o quanto te amo se me der uma chance de ser amado pelo menos uma vez. Disse encarando-a. - Agora diga Hermione você não pode amar a mim e a essa criança ou você não quer?

Hermione engoliu em seco, seu corpo tremia, levantou a mão até alcançar o rosto dele, e fez uma breve lagrimas pendiam daqueles olhos cinzas como ela jamais imaginara.

_Eu te amo Draco, e pensar viver sem você e sem ele, me consome.

_ Então aceite, se case comigo Hermione seja minha mulher, seja mãe do nosso filho.- Disse acariciando a barriga da mulher que estremeceu com o toque carinhoso.

_Draco... eu... realmente não estou preparada! – ela disse tremula.

_Merda Hermione! – ele disse numa explosão violenta - Eu já estou cheio disso, você nunca esta preparada, aliás, será que algum dia você vai estar preparada? Você continua sendo aquela garotinha mimada, protegida por todos! Incapaz de decidir sobre a sua própria vida!

Hermione sentiu os olhos arderem, as pernas fraquejaram, e ela voltou para a cama, e se sentou, não seria capaz de se manter de pé muito tempo. E ele continuou suas acusações impassíveis e cruel.

_Eu estou tentando de tudo Hermione. Tudo pra te fazer feliz! Eu abandonei a minha vida de solteiro beberrão. Eu mudei a minha rotina. Eu te dei um anel da minha família!

_Pois se quiser volte pra sua vida Draco. Você se meteu nesse droga de contrato por que você quis! Porque você se julgou incapaz de ter uma família! Agora jogar na minha cara que deixou tudo isso por mim? Volte pra sua vida, e me deixa em paz. – ela gritou perdendo muito nervosa.

_E você também o aceitou porque quis! – ele devolveu ríspido. – Porra, Hermione! Deixa de ser cabeça dura!o que mais você quer de mim? o que mais? Merda, eu nunca me dei assim a ninguém e a primeira vez que tento você faz essa merda comigo? Droga! Você tem noção da merda que está fazendo em minha vida? Da bagunça que está fazendo em meu coração? Hermione eu me apaixonei! Eu te amo, mas não vou permitir que brinque comigo? Não vou! Meu pai me fez crescer acreditando que o amor era algo infundado, e eu acreditei. Mas depois que a conheci verdadeiramente, eu...- ele fez uma pausa.

Porém a notou muito pálida, e com a mão no ventre, e se sentiu muito mal, por estar soltando sua frustração sobre ela.

– Droga!

Ele disse e saiu batendo a porta. A deixando sozinha.

Hermione se encolheu na cama, e chorou até adormecer. Sabia que ele não voltaria pro quarto àquela noite.

Draco entrou no quarto devagar, ela dormia entre soluços, mostrando que ela chorara muito. E se sentiu miserável por isso. Havia bebido algumas doses de wiske de fogo, porém não conseguiu relaxar para dormir. Tomou um banho novamente e voltou para o quarto. Precisava miseravelmente da presença dela.

Tocou os cachos castanhos jogados sobre o rosto vermelho e úmido. Tocou o ventre que estava quieto, e sentiu seu filho mexer. Não saberia dizer o que a acordou, se foi ele, ou se foi o momento de Eros.

_Draco! Você voltou!- ela disse logo que despertou.

_Sim. – ele disse e ela se sentou num salto e o abraçou.

_Você voltou!- ela murmurava agarrada a ele.

_Sim, estou aqui. E não vou te deixar. Me perdoe por tudo que eu disse. Esquece tudo!

_Draco eu não quero ficar sozinha! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! – ela disse apenas, chorando de encontro ao ombro dele.

_Você não vai ficar, eu estou aqui! Fica calma, você já se alterou demais por hoje! Vem deita aqui. Você precisa descansar!- ele disse carinhoso a beijando nos lábios.

Muito a contra gosto, Draco foi acompanhar Samantha ao medibruxo indicado, Hermione o convencera de que era melhor assim, mas ele se tranquilizou quando Gina se dispôs a acompanhá-la. Preferiria que Harry tivesse ido, mas ele estava envolto com a segurança de sua casa. E era até melhor que ''elas'' estivessem longe, quando o tal Gabriel fosse fazer as instalações de segurança na casa do Harry!

Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas no corredor de frente para o consultório quando, ele chegou.

_Boa tarde! Tudo bem?

A voz, firme e máscula soou ainda mais bonita naqueles corredores e vazios.

_Boa tarde!

_Ué, Parece que está faltando alguém loiro por aqui!- e disse com to, zombeteiro. – Ou derrepente ele se revelou e se transformou nessa linda ruiva ao seu lado!

Gina riu encabulada, e Hermione balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_Você tenta irrita-lo até quando ele não está presente não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu, e seu sorriso foi tão alvo, que fez as duas suspirarem. Embora Hermione já estivesse acostumada com isso.

_Você é quem?

_Ginevra Potter! – Gina estendeu a mão e ele a beijou delicadamente.

Gina ficou rubra com o contato, e sorriu mais uma vez.

_Prazer, Kevin Richardson. Vamos?- ele convidou as duas a entrarem para o consultório.

A consulta transcorreu com normalidade, e Gina estava sempre ao lado de Hermione.

_Hermione, você sabe que estamos chegando ao final da sua gestação, dessa forma, precisamos pensar ainda mais no parto, e com a proximidade os exames físicos podem ficar mais rigorosos.

Hermione engoliu em seco e olhou para Gina.

_Entendo, mas você vai ter que me tocar não é? – ela perguntou insegura como se não soubesse do que ele estava se referindo.

_Sim , mas é algo totalmente profissional. – ele disse sério.

O pior é que para ele a linha entre profissionalismo e assédio era um tanto quanto duvidosa. Porém, era difícil crer que haveria realmente profissionalismo sem nenhum resquício de assédio. E ela temia por isso, certamente Draco seria contra, e estaria em maus lençóis. Ainda tinha que pensar na vida dentro dela. Seria tão mais fácil se fosse o Dr. O'Neil. Ela suspirou fundo.

Hermione se preparou pro exame, tremendo, Gina a ajudou cm a roupa.

_Calma Mione, isso é comum.

_Sim, por quantas vezes já passou por isso Ginevra? – ela disse muito irritada.

A amiga suspirou.

_Hermione me escuta. Vai dar tudo certo, eu vou estar ao seu lado. O que ele pode querer tentar?

_Eu queria que o Draco estivesse aqui! – ela disse sincera e manhosa.

Gina não pode deixar de rir.

_Sim, e certamente não haveria exame nenhum, porque o gostosão já teria sido nocauteado pelo doninha!

_AH! Gina não brinca!

_Eu estou com você tudo bem? - Gina a abraçou e beijou o rosto da amiga.

Hermione estava deitada na maca de exames, preparada, fitava o teto branco, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia a Merlin por Draco não estar ali, ela amaldiçoava pela falta do loiro, queria muito que ele estivesse ao lado dela, o aperto firme das mãos de Gina na sua a aliviou.

Kevin apalpou todo o baixo ventre. Hermione podia sentir o toque firme e elástico das luvas cirúrgicas, seu ventre estava duro, como se o bebê dentro dele não quisesse aquele toque.

Hermione gemeu, quando Eros se moveu bruscamente machucando seu corpo por dentro.

_Fica calma!- Kevin pediu suave.

Ela ofegou quando Eros mais uma vez se moveu forte, e ela não pode deixar de gemer audivelmente.

_Ah!

_Gina, pegue um pouco de água pra ela. Ela está tensa!

Gina soltou as mãos de Hermione e virou as costas, no mesmo momento um arrepiou percorreu a sua espinha e ela não controlava mais seu próprio corpo.

_Gina! - Hermione chamou ao notar a amiga parar estática de costas para ela, um tanto distante da maca onde estava.

_Ela está bem, eu só queria conversar com você as sós.

_Você a enfeitiçou! - Hermione acusou, e começou a se levantar sozinha, saindo daquela posição de exames.

_Calma, é só um pouco! - ele disse e tentou tocá-la.

_Não toque em mim! – ela gritou, se levantando com grande dificuldade segurando o ventre dolorido.

_Hermione, você tem que me ouvir. - ele disse e a segurou com força, Hermione lutou para se livrar, mas seu ventre estava realmente pesado necessitando de atenção. Desistiu de lutar para segurar a enorme barriga mais uma vez.

_É melhor não tocar em mim. – ela disse baixo.

_Eu não quero te fazer mal Hermione! Não quero! Eu só quero você!

Hermione o olhou nos olhos, e repentinamente se lembrou de Paul, e aquele acontecimento no cruzeiro, quando Paul quase a tomara a força. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu, e mais uma vez um incomodo forte no ventre a dominou. E ela se curvou sobre seu ventre, tremendo, seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito.

_Gina! Gina!- ela chamou.

_Hermione, me escuta! Droga, eu quero você! Eu quero que esteja comigo quando essa criança nascer. Mesmo sendo filho dele, não me importo. Eu quero estar com você!

_Isso é loucura Kevin. Eu não te quero, nunca quis. Eu estou com o Draco e pronto. Para de maluquices, ai! – ela choramingou.

_Hermione, pare você esta ficando nervosa sem razão. Eu só quero conversar.

_Conversar? Você enfeitiçou a Gina, armou para ele levar a Samantha. Eu quero que você fique longe de mim! – Eros se moveu de novo, num movimento firme, que lhe doeu mais uma vez - E do meu filho! Gina! – ela tentou caminhar até Gina.

Era a primeira vez que Hermione se referia a Eros com tanta ênfase e tanto empenho: Meu filho! O bebê saltou mais uma vez, como se reconhecesse os sentimentos da mãe.

Sim, Eros! Meu filho! E eu não vou deixar ele machucar a gente! Hermione disse para o bebê dentro dela.

Mas antes que saísse do lugar, Kevin segurou firme seu rosto e a obrigou a olhá-lo, e no instante seguinte uniu a boca dela num beijo...

O contato foi breve, Hermione resistiu entreabrir os lábios, embora estivesse surpresa com aquela atitude, manteve os lábios fechados não queria sentir o gosto dele as náuseas a rondaram ferozmente, com a proximidade.

Em mente clamava, por Gina, clamava por Draco, clamava, por Harry e até por Rony! Precisava se livrar daqueles braços que a prendiam...

Num impulso definitivo Gina se virou para trás. Lutara contra a maldição imperius que a dominava, e conseguiu vencê-la.

_Tira as mãos dela agora! – ela berrou, partindo para cima do médico sem pensar duas vezes. – Solta ela!

Gina gritou, sua varinha estava na bolsa e fora de alcance, então pulou nas costas daquele homem o obrigando a soltar Hermione. Seu intento foi realizado, porém ele se virou bruscamente e num gesto firme, a empurrou longe.

Hermione gritou ao ver o corpo de Gina bater contra a mesa e ela cair com um gemido de dor.

_Você é louco! Saí! – ela disse tentando chegar até Gina.

Mas ele a impediu, e tentava beijá-la novamente.

_Desgraçado! Isso não vai ficar assim! – Gina disse recuperando o equilíbrio e se jogou nas costas dele com fúria. E o mordeu em algum lugar entre o ombro e o pescoço.

As mãos fortes se viraram num impulso soltando Hermione e a segurou pelo pescoço. Tudo foi muito rápido. Uma das mãos dele estava apertando o pescoço de Gina que estava vermelha e sem ar, enquanto a outra ele apertava um dos braços dela.

_Sua cadela, você me mordeu! – ele grunhiu feroz.

_Solta ela! Solta ela! –

Hermione lutou contra ele, que acabou empurrando a ruiva desmaiada e sem ar sobre a mesa novamente.

Deu as costas a ele, e se virou, queria chegar até Gina porém também sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, sabia que ele tinha sussurrado uma maldição imperdoável... E no instante seguinte se via nos braços dele.

Que a envolveu com carinho, e a fez erguer os lábios num beijo calmo.

_Draco eu disse, eu avisei deveria ter ido com a Hermione ao medibruxo. Sabia que isso aqui não ia dar em nada, ninguém pode me ajudar ninguém! – Samantha reclamou, enquanto saiam da clínica.

_Samantha, se acha que ninguém pode te ajudar, então pelo menos nos diga o que você tem! – Draco disse emburrado.

_Olha primo, você não ia entender. - ela disse com um suspiro.

_A gente poderia tentar?

Samantha parou na frente do primo, e o observou por alguns instantes.

Ele estava muito elegante como sempre. O loiro quase branco de seu cabelo meticulosamente penteado, os olhos cinzas arrogantes como sempre. Os lábios da cor finos, úmidos e certamente muito macios. Hermione era uma mulher de sorte, muita sorte. Imagens obscenas dos dois fazendo amor passou por sua cabeça, imaginou o primo em desalinho pelo sexo. Bobagens!

_Eu quero o seu bem Draco, e mesmo que a Hermione não goste de mim, quero o bem dela também. – ela disse devagar.

_Me faria muito bem, se me contasse o que anda acontecendo com você. E porque você não gosta da Hermione? E se não gosta me diga os motivos. – Draco disse sério a encarando.

_Não é que eu não goste dela, aliás... - ela fez uma pausa - eu não gosto! Ela é uma metida arrogante! E não enxerga um palmo diante de seu nariz!

_Eu não quero ofensas! – Draco rosnou baixo.

_Tudo bem, você quer conversar ou não?

_Vem... Vamos a algum lugar!

Draco disse e segurou o braço dela enquanto aparatavam.

Gina sentia a cabeça área, não se lembrava de ter chegado em casa, nem de quando tinha se separado de Hermione. Esfregou as têmporas sua cabeça doía forte. Procuraria uma poção.

Sentiu seu corpo doer, subiu as escadas devagar e entrou no quarto. Sentia saudade de Harry. Queria que ele estivesse ali para abraçá-la. De onde tinha tirado tanta carência? Sua visão estava turva como se tivesse sido estuporada. Seu corpo doía. Tomou m banho rápido e se amontoou sobre as cobertas, não queria nada, apenas queria que aquela dor de cabeça passasse e que Harry chegasse logo. Pensou em ligar pra ele, mas não quis incomodar.

Hermione chegou em casa, Draco não estava, subiu direto pro banho, sentia um perfume enjoativo forte, que com certeza não pertencia ao Draco. Tinha certeza de que conhecia alguém que usava esse perfume, mas quem?

Escovou os dentes várias vezes, se sentia terrivelmente enjoada. Não se lembrava de onde estava Gina, ou de quando se separaram, sentia-se como se sua cabeça flutuasse num vácuo. Era melhor se deitar um pouco...

_Draco, é um assunto delicado, e eu não queria falar disso. Mas esta cada vez pior. – Samantha contou segurando a xícara de café nervosamente.

_Delicado ou não eu quero saber! Samantha são sonhos premonitórios não são?

Os olhos azuis se encontraram, tinham a mesma tonalidade, frios, obscuros, misteriosos.

_Nem sempre são verdades! – ela disse desviando os olhos dele.

Draco soltou um palavrão e bateu na mesa, tentando livrar de sua raiva.

_Com que freqüência são verdades? – ele disse se referindo aos sonhos.

_A maioria das vezes, mas não posso prever a ordem dos acontecimentos. Ou saber o que eles querem. Só posso te afirmar que eles querem a ela, ao Eros e a mim!

_A você?- ele se assustou. - Você sabe onde meu pai está?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

_O que diabos eles querem com você também?

_Eles querem o sangue Malfoy que está no seu filho, para tentar usa-lo num ritual, que devolverá a vida ao Lord Voldmord! E precisam de mim, para ter um elo com o outro lado.

_Outro lado? – ele perguntou confuso.

_Sou uma médium Draco. Posso ter contato com almas que se foram... e eles precisam de mim. Por isso vim ficar perto de você! Na esperança de que se estivesse junto de vocês, fosse mais fácil conseguir nos livrar deles.

_Então você sabe disso há muito tempo? Samantha, você sabe a seriedade disso que está me dizendo? Porque diabos não me contou isso antes? – ele gritou sem se importar de estarem num bar.

_ Não grita comigo. - ela revidou - Você acha que é fácil me dar com essa merda toda? Draco eu estou sendo usada! E não posso fazer nada. – ela disse quase chorando.

Estava furiosa, frustrada e decepcionada. Os sentimentos se misturavam em seu peito.

_Vamos pra casa. A Hermione pode estar sozinha. E mesmo com as proteções do Potter prefiro me precaver. - ele disse sério, duro e frio, demonstrando as principais características do sobrenome que ele carregava. Malfoy!

Harry entrou em casa, e não encontrou Gina na cozinha. A casa estava envolta na penumbra. Será que ela não havia chegado? Subiu rapidamente e a encontrou deitada dormindo. Não queria incomodá-la. Tomou um banho desceu fez um lanche rápido e subiu era hora de acordar a sua esposa. Precisa ouvir a voz dela, mesmo que fosse sonolenta e queria ela desperta para dizer que a amava.

Draco entrou no quarto apressado. Respirou aliviado ao vê-la sentada na poltrona no canto do quarto.

_Mione! Como foi com o Doutor intragável?

_Não sei! Quer dizer foi bem!- ela respondeu devagar.

_Como não sabe, foi bem? Não entendi. – ele disse e se abaixou e a olhou nos olhos. E sentiu que algo não estava bem.

_ Foi tudo bem! – ela respondeu incerta.

_Está tudo bem com você e com o Eros?

_Está. – ela evitou olhar nos olhos, e acariciou o ventre. – Ele está quieto, como se tivesse com medo.

_Você está estranha! De que ele teria medo? – ele tocou o ventre dela. E a criança se mexeu preguiçosamente.

_Draco, eu estou com medo! – ela disse firme.

_Eu estou aqui! E vou te proteger.

_Draco, tem um vazio dentro de mim!

_Hum? – ele disse sem entender.

Draco tinha convivido muito com comensais durante a guerra e conhecia os sintomas de pessoas que tinham as memórias alteradas, e o brilho que ela emitia no olhar, aquele brilho era típico, muitas vezes vira seu pai fazer aquilo depois das surras que dava nele e em sua mãe, ele sempre a fazia se esquecer.

Se aquele doutorzinho de meia tigela tivesse tocado num só fio de cabelo dela, ele seria um homem morto.

_Vou pegar um pouco de água pra você! – ele se afastou ela não disse nada, e ele apanhou sua varinha.

Se posicionou atrás dela, e a chamou:

_Hermione! – ela se virou e o encarou - Legilimens!

As imagens se formaram destorcidas, seja quem for que tivesse alterado a mente dela, sabia o que estava fazendo. Sondou muitas imagens na mente dela, caso não fosse extremamente habilidoso jamais descobriria a cena que se projetou diante de seus olhos:

_É melhor não tocar em mim. – ela disse baixo.

_Eu não quero te fazer mal Hermione! Não quero! Eu só quero você!

_Tira as mãos dela agora! – ela berrou, partindo para cima do médico sem pensar duas vezes. – Solta ela!

Gina gritou, sua varinha estava na bolsa e fora de alcance, então pulou nas costas daquele homem o obrigando a soltar Hermione. Seu intento foi realizado, porém ele se virou bruscamente e num gesto firme, a empurrou longe.

_Solta ela! Solta ela! –

Hermione lutou contra ele, que acabou empurrando a ruiva desmaiada e sem ar sobre a mesa novamente.

Draco serrou os punhos ao ver os lábios dele sobre os delas. E desfez o feitiço, não suportava mais...

Ele respirava afobado com a descoberta.

_Draco!

_Ele tocou em você! – ele disse baixo e furioso. Seus olhos rasos d'água.

_Ele só me beijou! – ela disse trêmula e levantou com dificuldade, mas o loiro estava chorando. Transtornado.

_Ele te tocou! – ele gritou – Você é minha! Eu te amo! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado! Ele bateu na Gina! – Draco gritou quebrando a luminária que estava perto da porta.- A Gina é uma boa pessoa, não merecia isso! Eu vou matá-lo por ter tocado em você e por ter batido nela! Sim eu vou!- ele disse tentando sair do quarto.

_Draco, não! – ela tentou tocá-lo, mas ele a repeliu.

_Não me toque Hermione, eu estou nervoso, vai deitar e dormir. Eu vou resolver com ele. – ele disse entre dentes, com a mão da maçaneta da porta.

_Você não vai sair! Não vai! Draco por favor. – ela disse já chorando tentando segurar o braço dele.

_Hermione sai da minha frente! Agora! – ela disse severo e ela se afastou. E ele saiu como um relâmpago.

_Draco! – ela caminhou com dificuldade. – Draco por Mérlin! Não vai, ele pode ser perigoso! Eu estou com medo! Draco. – ela ofegou nervosa, ele se voltou rapidamente, e a beijou nos lábios.

_Eu tenho que ir Hermione! – ele disse frio, e desceu as escadas.

Ela pensou em acompanhá-lo, mas a barriga a atrapalhava.

_Draco, por favor. Draco! – ela gritou em vão. A dor no pé da barriga e nas costas a golpeou de uma vez e a fez gritar.

Porém Draco não ouviu, ele tinha acabado de aparatar na porta da mansão. Hermione se curvou diante da dor.

_Draco! Draco!- ela chamava incessantemente, enquanto lágrimas desciam por sua face.

_Hermione! – Samantha chamou de um lugar que ela não viu. Estava concentrada demais em sua dor.

_AH! – ela gemeu segurando o ventre.

_Hermione o que aconteceu? – Samantha perguntou assustada ao chegar perto dela e gentilmente a ajudar a se reerguer.

_Vá atrás dele Samantha, o faça voltar! – ela choramingou.

_Onde ele foi?

_Ele vai matar o Kevin!

_O que? Não pode ser! Ele nos deixou sozinhas! Ele nos deixou sozinhas! – ela disse também transtornada.

_Ai! Samantha está doendo!- ela reclamou.

_Vem, vou te ajudar a ir pra cama!

Samantha apoiou Hermione até o quarto principal da mansão. A ajudou a se deitar, e a cobriu com um lençol.

_Eu preciso falar com o Harry! – Hermione disse respirando pausadamente. – Samantha você precisa me ajudar!

Hermione disse, porém Samantha não a olhava, seus olhos estavam desfocados, como se ela visse algo além das paredes do quarto. Hermione sentiu um arrepio e um aperto no peito. Ainda segurando o ventre chamou mias uma vez:

_Samantha! Sam?

Harry acordou Gina, beijando lhe as têmporas carinhosamente, o perfume dela era maravilhoso, procurou o acendedor do abajur, queria vê-la. Mas ela segurou as mãos dele.

_Não acende! – ela disse docemente.

Ele sorriu. E a beijou, acariciou o rosto dela, passou a mão pelas costas, que ele conhecia tão bem. Ela gemeu, mas não era um gemido de prazer, o leve toque lhe causara dor. Estranhou. Porém pensou que tivesse imaginando coisas. Levou as mãos ao rosto dela. Seus dedos adentraram em meio à juba vermelha que ele conhecia tão bem. Sua boca a exigindo. Ela gemeu de novo, e de dor! Dessa vez era claro. Pode sentir a protuberância embaixo de seus cabelos.

_Ginny, você machucou? – ele perguntou assustado.

_Não sei. – a voz dela soou fraca na escuridão do quarto.

Num pulo ele acendeu a luz do quarto. E a encarou.

Ela estava pálida. E com os olhos inchados como se tivesse chorado muito. Ela se encolheu em posição fetal. Ele procurou visualizar a ferida em meio ao couro cabeludo.

Harry gelou ao notar o grande ''ovo'' que estava ali. Um soluço dela o fez enrijecer ainda mais. A Gina era forte ela não chorava. Algo tinha acontecido. Algo muito sério. Movido pelo instinto ele levantou a blusa dela e ela não impediu. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando viram a grande marca roxa que tomava quase metade da costa branca.

_Que diabos é isso Gina? – ele gritou furioso, a obrigou a se virar para ele com força.

Ela segurou firme o lençol de encontro ao decote da camisola. Harry puxou com força a obrigando a destampar a área.

Harry deixou a boca pender aberta mediante ao espanto, ao notar grandes marcas vermelhas em forma de dedos, ao redor do pescoço frágil e delicado.

_Que inferno! Gina, quem fez isso?- ele disse baixo, seu corpo tremia por inteiro.

_Eu não sei. – ela sussurrou puxando os lençóis das mãos dele e se cobrindo novamente. - Eu não sei.

_Como não sabe Gina? Você ficou louca mulher? – ele gritou.

_Me deixa em paz Potter, eu não sei. – ela gritou. - Droga eu não sei!

Harry sentiu o coração saltar do peito.

_Ginevra, eu quero saber quem te machucou. Eu exijo! Quero saber isso agora! – ele berrou tão alto, que soou como um trovão.

_Eu não sei droga! Eu não sei.

Harry a puxou a obrigando a se levantar e a olhá-lo.

_Gina, por Merlin! Eu quero saber agora, quem te machucou!

Ele segurava firmemente os braços dela, enquanto ela chorava assustada. Ele esperava que ela fosse lutar, mas ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o abraçou forte. Os soluços sacudiam seu corpo. E ele a apertou.

_Eu vou matar quem fez isso!

Nesse instante a companhia tocou, várias vezes repetidas.

_Mas que inferno!

Harry resmungou e saiu de perto dela, aparatando na entrada de sua casa e abriu a porta.

_Draco?

Ele se surpreendeu ao notar a expressão dura do loiro e os olhos vermelhos.

_O que houve?

_Cadê a Gina?

_Olha Draco estou tendo um problema com a minha esposa. Portanto se a Mione tiver bem eu agradeceria se...

_Eu sei o que houve com ela.

_O quê?

_Eu sei que houve.

Draco disse e Harry deu passagem pra ele entrar.

_Eu usei um feitiço para ler a mente da Hermione. Elas tiveram as mentes alteradas.

_O quê? Não, por Merlin, não me diga que foi o Dr. Richardson.

_ Ele bateu na Gina. E beijou a Hermione. Usou a Imperius nelas, e alterou as memórias.

_Desgraçado. Eu vou arrancar a pele dele!- Harry bufou.

Gina chegou à sala enrolada com o lençol, seus cabelos estavam em desalinho, sua face muito pálida. Ela parou imóvel ao ouvir os fatos. Como não se lembrava de nada. Por mais que se esforçasse as memórias não vinham.

_Sim, Harry, eu também quero a cabeça dele. Só precisava vir falar com você! Minha consciência queria ir e matar ele sozinho, mas pensei em você.

_Obrigado Draco, você agiu como um amigo. Se você tivesse acabado com ele sozinho, eu ficaria muito chateado com você!

_Tudo bem, Potter eu te respeito muito! Por tudo! Mas não é hora de sentimentalismo. Eu quero acabar com aquele infeliz até a alma. – Draco disse sério.

E Harry assentiu.

_Harry!- Gina disse

_Eu vou mata-lo Gina! Por ter batido em você e beijado a Mione!

_Não Harry! – Gina se angustiou. - Me escuta! Isso pode ser perigoso. - ela disse tentando segurá-lo, enquanto ele vestia o casaco que estava sobre o sofá.

_Eu tenho que ir Gina. - ele a beijou rapidamente, e ela tentou segurá-lo.

_Vocês não podem fazer isso! Esperem. – Ela implorou os dois que saíam apressados.

_Gina, é melhor você se deitar, e terminar, peça sua mãe pra cuidar de você!

_Potter! Volte aqui! – ela gritou. - Não pode estar falando sério! Não! Harry! Por favor, Volta! Harry!

Ela gritou ao ver os dois saindo pela porta decididos a matarem o médibruxo... Gina sentiu o mundo girar a sua volta e caiu antes que pudesse pedir ajuda...

N/A: Aqui... estou com problemas pra postar.. não me adpato a esse site... então... quem tiver interesse me me acompanhar mais frequentemente... digita ai no site de busca Romances josy chocolate... vão me encontrar beijos


	21. A face da dor

Cap.21- A face da dor

_Samantha! – Hermione chamou pela terceira vez.

A loira a que estava mais branca que um papel a encarou.

_Ele quer que eu a tire daqui! – ela disse num impulso.

_Ele quem? – Hermione perguntou confusa – Sam são apenas sonhos. Você precisa ir atrás do Draco e trazê-lo. – Hermione disse aflita, precisava que a loira mantivesse a lucidez.

_Nós precisamos sair daqui Hermione! Agora!

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhuma Samantha, eu não estou passando bem. Além do mais o Draco protegeu a casa, as instalações de seguranças são infalíveis.

_Não, para quem tenha o sangue Malfoy! Vamos Hermione, preciso te levar. – ela disse aflita se sentando a beira da cama de Hermione.

_Você está me assustando Samantha!

_Me escuta, pelo menos uma vez, me escuta Hermione. Tenho que te tirar daqui entendeu? A mansão não é segura!

_Claro que é!

_Hermione seu filho está correndo perigo! E eu preciso cuidar de vocês.

_O que?

_Não posso te explicar agora vem comigo...

Hermione a olhou atônita, não sabia que caminho seguir. Seu ventre estava pesado e dolorido. Suas costas ardiam, anunciando que as tribulações não lhe fizeram bem. Estava preocupada, e se o Eros nascesse antes do tempo? E se a Samantha a tivesse levando a uma armadilha? E se essa fosse à única alternativa de salvar ao seu filho? Respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão. Não poderia mais voltar a trás...

Draco e Harry entraram no hospital, sem nenhum tipo de alarde, constataram facilmente que o Dr. Richardson já não estava ali, conseguir o endereço do mesmo, foi mais rápido do que imaginaram. Harry como auror exigiu a informação, e Draco com seu poder de persuasão, conseguiu ainda mais rápido o que necessitavam.

Se olharam por instantes em completa sintonia e aparataram diretamente ao local indicado.

...

O apartamento era luxuoso. Os movéis estavam arrumados, porém a grossa camada de poeira demonstrava que ninguém parecia estar vivendo ali, pelo menos há alguns dias. Em silêncio inspecionaram o lugar...

Draco olhava com desdém e irritação as molduras na parede que traziam diplomas de graduação em medicina, em áreas especificas. Um monte de ''merda'' que de nada lhe serviam tendo visto que ele não fora capaz de manter a sua dignidade. E agira de maneira impensada e violenta com suas pacientes e acompanhantes.

_Draco não há nada aqui! É como se ele não viesse para casa há semanas! – Harry bufou desanimado.

_Tem alguma coisa errada Potter, eu sei que tem. - O loiro afirmou olhando a dispensa. – O filho da puta é realmente organizado.

_Sim, e eu acreditaria que ele é uma boa pessoa. – Harry disse olhando uma foto que estava sobre a lareira, onde Kevin aparecia sorridente ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. – Acreditaria! Mas não posso imaginar as mãos dele machucando a Gina.

Harry disse e num acesso de raiva passou a mão sobre a lareira derrubando tudo que havia ali, descontando sua raiva e sua frustração nos objetos. Draco o olhou surpreso com a reação de Harry. E caminhou até ele, que procurava quebrar qualquer coisa que estivesse a sua frente.

_Harry! – ele chamou segurando o braço de Harry, e o fez se virar para ele num impulso.

Se surpreendeu ainda mais ao ver os olhos verdes repletos de lágrimas, por baixo das lentes transparentes dos óculos.

_Ele a machucou! Ele feriu a minha Gina. Ele a machucou. Que espécie de marido eu sou, que deixo outro homem a ferir? Que droga! – Harry disse exaltado.

_Você não deixou. E tão pouco eu deixaria se estivesse lá. O que eu mais quero no momento é encontrar esse... – Draco disse e se sentou no sofá, como se todas as suas forças se esvaíssem de repente.

E Harry se sentou ao lado dele.

_Eu a amo Harry! Como nunca imaginei amar. - Draco disse calmo e de olhos fechados, para ele ainda era difícil expor suas emoções de maneira tão clara. – Ver ela nos braços dele, ver ele a beijando me matou por dentro, e me fez sentir uma dor tão grande. – ele fez uma pausa e deu um suspiro profundo. - Eu a pedi em casamento, queria que meu filho nascesse dentro de um matrimônio. – nesse momento ele não pode mais evitar as lágrimas. - Eu tentei fazer tudo certo Harry, tentei acabar com esse maldito contrato, tentei fazer com que o anel de diamante que está no dedo dela fosse mais real ainda. Que o significado dele em seu dedo não fosse apenas protegê-la. Queria que ele fosse realmente dizer que ela é minha. Minha mulher, minha amante, minha amiga! Mas ela não quis. Ela não me quer Harry. E eu acho que nunca vou tê-la.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém sentiu algo debaixo de suas costelas, e levou a mão rapidamente. E encontrou um bip.

_O que é isso? – Draco perguntou curioso.

_Um bip, mas esta sem bateria. Deve ter muito tempo que ele está jogado aqui. Tem o símbolo do St. Mungus.

_E porque o Doutorzinho filha da mãe ia deixar isso jogado ai? Não devia ser um instrumento de trabalho dele?

_Sim, vou tentar um feitiço para fazê-lo funcionar. - Harry disse já com a varinha apontada pro pequeno equipamento em suas mãos. _Deu certo! – ele se alegrou depois de instantes e Draco se aproximou, para ver melhor.

_Nossa! Tem muitas chamadas aqui! É como se ele não o atendesse há muito tempo. – Harry disse e encarou o loiro.

_O que isso quer dizer?

_Podemos voltar ao hospital. Lá saberemos se ele não atende, ou até podemos conseguir com que eles o localizem. Dizemos que é algo com a saúde da Hermione, de repente ele morde a isca.

_Vamos nessa!

Hermione e Samantha saíram sem que os elfos percebessem, embora Hermione caminhasse com dificuldades, Samantha a ajudava. Logo Samantha dirigia pela auto-estrada.

_Samantha, para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou preocupada apertando o ventre enrijecido.

_Longe, Hermione, estou tentando te levar pra longe! – Samantha disse tentando conter as lágrimas.

_Eu preciso do Draco! Samantha eu preciso falar com ele. – ela disse ofegante.

_Calma, eu precisava apenas te tirar de lá. A mansão não é segura. Logo encontraremos o Draco para cuidar de nós. – ela disse transtornada e Hermione suspirou resignada, sentindo-se muito cansada.

... Não soubera dizer quando pegara no sono. Apenas acordou ouvindo uma sirene ao longe e a voz de Samantha praguejando.

_Droga! Merda! Droga!

_Sam? O que foi? – Hermione disse sonolenta, tentando ver pelo vidro do carro onde estavam, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi avistar pelo retrovisor uma viatura da polícia trouxa.

Só assim se deu conta de que estavam em alta velocidade. Mas quando a viatura se aproximou. Samantha se viu obrigado a diminuir velocidade e parar no acostamento.

_Onde as mocinhas vão com tanta pressa? – o policial se aproximou com a arma em punho, e perguntou sarcástico.

_Em lugar nenhum, estamos passeando. – Samantha disse fingindo inocência.

Hermione gemeu com a mão na barriga.

_Não seria de se espantar se estivessem indo pra maternidade. Tendo visto que a maternidade fica em outra direção. E está para cair um temporal.

_É mesmo nem percebi!- ela disse rindo.

–Onde está sua habilitação engraçadinha?

_Minha o quê? – ela fingindo não entender.

_Ótimo, dirigindo em alta velocidade e sem habilitação? Desçam do carro agora! – ele disse brusco.

_Não mesmo!- Samantha disse

E tentou pegar a sua varinha, mas o policial colocou a arma apontada pra cabeça dela e Hermione segurou a mão da loira.

_É melhor fazer o que ele disse!

Hermione conseguiu que ficassem sob custódia policial até pagarem a fiança. Pediu para que entrassem em contato com Draco, ou Harry.

A sala que estavam aguardando era confortável Hermione estava sentada confortavelmente numa poltrona e Samantha andava de um lado par o outro enquanto tentava convencer Hermione de que estava certa.

_Hermione. Confia em mim, por favor. Eu só quero seu bem.

_Samantha você não fala coisa com coisa, eu te segui feito uma louca. Imaginando estar protegendo meu filho. Mas estou com medo Samantha. Estou sentindo dores, e não sei se é do parto.

_Calma, ele não pode nascer agora ainda não. – ela disse andando enfrente Hermione de um lado para o outro.

_Eu só quero ir pra casa, eu quero encontrar o Draco.

_Eu não vou deixar você voltar! Eu não posso, ele acabaria comigo!

_Ele quem? Samantha você está me assustando! Para com isso! – Hermione gritou irritada.

_Hermione me escuta. – Samantha disse se sentando do lado dela, e Hermione a repeliu.

_Sai de perto de mim Samantha! – Hermione disse e se levantou o mais rápido que pode. E praticamente se arrastou pela sala, queria distância de Samantha.

Ela continuou sentada na poltrona, e tampou o rosto com as mãos.

_Você não acredita em mim não é mesmo? Você e seu filho correm perigo! – ela disse trêmula.

_Samantha eu tenho muitas coisas na cabeça, e não estou com cabeça pra viver esse joguinho estúpido que você criou em sua mente.

_Não é um jogo Hermione. – ela gritou – Eu estou fazendo o que ele me pediu.

_Ele quem? Infernos Samantha! Eu preciso saber o que quer de mim. Eu vou sair por aquela porta e vou te deixar aqui sozinha. Vou procurar o Draco, o Harry ou a Gina e vou pra casa.

_O nome é Ronald Weasley!

Draco e Harry não precisaram ir além da recepção do hospital para descobrirem o que queria saber. Realmente era preciso sugerir ao ministério que treinasse e desse algum tipo de proteção à mente dos funcionários, qualquer um poderia invadir as mentes e requerer qualquer tipo de informação.

_O Dr. Richardson, exigiu atender somente a uma paciente, a Sra. Weasley, que se não me engano está noiva do Sr. Malfoy. Ele recusou qualquer outra paciente apesar da quantia exorbitante de galeões oferecidos a ele. – ela disse como se Draco não estivesse ali, falava automaticamente enquanto Harry olhava fixos nos olhos dela. Usando uma magia antiga e hipnótica.

_Como vocês conseguem contactar ele para que ele venha ao hospital?

_Ele sempre aparece nas horas e dias previamente marcados, e se precisamos falar com ele apenas, deixamos uma bilhete em sua sala, ninguém nunca vê como ele entra e vê esses recados, mas ele simplesmente os recebe.

_Vocês notaram algo diferente nele?

_Não, os funcionários estão apenas comentando que ele é bastante persuasivo com o que ele deseja e além do mais ele está mais serio do que quando chegou. Alguns dizem que ele está apaixonado pela Sra. Weasley.

Ela disse e Draco rosnou atrás de Harry, que desviou o olhar.

_Já sabemos o suficiente Harry!

_Obrigado querida! Você foi um amor!- Harry disse enquanto beijavam a mão da enfermeira que sorria encabulada, com o charme do moreno.

_Ela caiu nesse charminho idiota e nesses olhos verdes? Ah, vamos embora Harry estou enjoado. - Draco disse com uma careta que fez Harry se lembrar de quando estavam na escola.

_Está com inveja do meu charme Malfoy!

_Não mesmo Harry Potter!

Eles se olharam e começaram a rir.

_Ainda vou encontrar esse desgraçado e vou fazer picadinho dele.

_Não antes de mim! – respondeu Harry.

_Olha acho melhor irmos pra casa, saí e deixei a Mione gritando feito louca, vou acalma-la. Mas vou colocar meio mundo atrás dele, enquanto cuido da Mione.

_Ótimo, você viu que a Gina não ficou muito melhor, vou colocar a outra parte do meio mundo atrás dele também, e vou ver como a Gina está.

_Tudo bem, qualquer coisa entre em contato, quem o encontrar primeiro segura até o outro chegar!

_Feito!- disseram com um aperto de mão. E aparataram a seguir...

Harry entrou em casa e notou o silêncio, foi até a cozinha e tomou um pouco de água. Certamente Gina tinha saído, e teria que procura-la, ou talvez estivesse dormindo, aparatou no quarto, e estava exatamente como deixara, ela não havia estado ali, resolver chamar por ela, sem resposta. Olhou o banheiro a biblioteca, e nada, desceu as escadas e avistou a cabeleira ruiva espalhada no chão.

_Gina!- ele gritou correndo até ela, que estava deitada no chão totalmente inconsciente, tinha os lábios roxos, e a pele muito fria.

_Merlin, Gina! O que houve? Merda, merda!

Harry a pegou nos braços, e aparatou com ela para seu quarto, a colocando na cama, colocou a mão aberta sobre o peito dela, e disse:

_Enervate. Gina! – ele quase gritou quando ela tossiu um pouco, e chamou por ele, sem que saísse voz alguma. – Meu amor! O que houve? – ele disse a abraçando.

_Ah! – ela apenas gritou e não correspondeu ao abraço.

_Gi! Merlin! – ele exclamou a olhando e notando a roupa suja de sangue entre as pernas, e a mão no ventre.

_Harry! – ela choramingou.- Minha mãe. Quero a minha mãe! –ela disse chorando, ele a deixou na cama, e disse aflito:

_Gina, o que está acontecendo? Não diga que ele tocou você dessa maneira! Ele não... - Harry disse com dificuldades.

_Eu preciso da minha mãe Harry! Agora!- ela disse com a voz fraca antes de perder os sentidos novamente.

_Oh! Merda...

Harry correu até ela, e a pegando nos braços disse terno e preocupado:

_Eu vou levar você pra sua mãe Gina! – ele disse aparatando com ela para a Toca.

Draco chegou em casa rápido. Tão logo entrou na mansão um elfos veio lhe receber.

_Boa noite meu senhor!

_Boa! Vou subir e não quero ser incomodado, ao menos que seja o Potter.

_Senhor?- o elfo disse amedontrado. – Tenho algo import...

_Nada é importante nesse momento. Preciso resolver assuntos pessoais. Me entendeu? Me incomode por alguma coisa que eu não queira e eu acabo com a sua maldita raça.

Ele disse e saiu sem deixar que o elfo lhe falasse.

Entrou no quarto, e encontrou os lençóis revoltos, porém ela não estava, olhou o banheiro e também não a encontrou. Aparatou no quarto de Samantha e entrou sem se importar se ela estivesse ou não. Vazio. Porém uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Uma gaveta estava aberta.

Com passos rápidos caminhou até o móvel. Sentiu seu coração disparar. Estava vazio.

Com um piscar de olhos estava novamente em seu quarto, enfrente o armário que ela guardava as coisas dela.

Abriu-o.

As roupas estavam lá.

Sentiu um alivio imenso o consumir.

Mas onde ela estaria? Gritou pelo elfo que o recebera.

_Onde ela está? – ela gritou tão alto que se ela estivesse na mansão o escutaria.

_Eu não sei senhor. - o elfo disse gaguejando temendo a reação de seu dono.

_Como não sabe? Mas que merda! Ela não devia ter saído!

_Meu senhor achamos que ela se foi com a Senhorita Samantha.

_Mas que inferno elas pensam que estão fazendo? Ah, mas se acontecer alguma coisa com a Mione ou com o Eros eu mato a Samantha! Ah mato! Claro depois que eu der um jeito naquele doutozinho de meia tigela. –Draco bufou irado.

Saiu dizendo maldições e entrou na biblioteca. Precisava beber algo forte. Não saber onde Hermione estava, o deixava com os nervos a flor da pele.

Droga! Se o Doutorzinho tivesse com ela de novo? Se a Samantha estivesse louca, e a entregasse a seu pai? Com raiva ele jogou o copo no bar, onde estavam outras garrafas, fazendo um grande barulho e produzindo muitos estilhaços.

E se ele nunca mais a visse? E se fizessem mal ao Eros?

Draco suspirou cansado e se jogou na poltrona.

_Hermione!Hermione. –sussurrou.

Harry aparatou na sala da Toca com Gina nos braços, logo pode ouvir um soluço demonstrando que ela recobrara os sentidos.

_Harry! Está doendo! – ela disse chorando tentando apertar o próprio ventre.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Sra. Weasley, Sra. Weasley!- ela gritou pela sogra que apareceu rápido.

_Oh Merlin! O que houve?- ela disse limpando as mãos no avental.

_Mãe! Está doendo!- Gina reclamou.

_Vamos levá-la para o quarto Harry!

Tão logo a colocou na cama, a senhora weasley se aproximou e ao ver a filha cheia de marcas, sangrando e muita pálida perguntou mais uma vez.

_Por merlin Harry! O que aconteceu com a minha Gina?

_Eu falhei mais uma vez Molly, eu deixei que machucassem a minha mulher! – ele disse pesaroso, e se sentou ao lado dela.

A Sra. Weasley correu para buscar uma poção calmante para Gina, para que ela pudesse se acalmar e contar o que estava sentindo. Tão logo ela tomou a poção, a velha senhora pediu que Harry saísse do quarto. Muito a contragosto ele saiu e ficou esperando do lado de fora. A cabeça a mil. Ainda bem que estava sozinho. Pensou em como gostaria de dividir aquela dor que sentia com alguém. Mas a única pessoa que lhe vinha a mente era Draco. Ele vinha se mostrando um bom amigo, mas será que ele o atenderia naquele momento. Se Rony estivesse vivo poderia contar com ele mesmo se Gina não fosse sua irmã. A lealdade de Ronald era inquestionável.

Sem pensar foi para a lareira. E chamou por Draco.

A imagem que apareceu foi de um Draco extremamente furioso e cansado, era como se anos tivessem os separado e não apenas pouco mais de uma hora.

_Como está a Gina Harry?- ele perguntou antes que harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_Ela... Draco! A Gina está passando mal. Estou na toca com ela. A sra. Weasley esta cuidando dela. Mas... Draco, ela está sangrando. Tem alguma possibilidade daquele infeliz ter...- Harry não foi capaz de terminar.

_Acho que não. Pelo menos não nas memórias que eu vi. Acho

que nada ficou oculto. Eu vou para ai! – ele disse se mostrando preocupado.

_È melhor não assustar a Mione! E como ela está?

_Eu não sei! – ele disse desgostoso.

_Como não sabe?

_Ela saiu com a Samantha, e eu não sei pra onde?

_A Samantha é confiável?

_Nã vou aí. E a gente se fala. Vou deixar ordens para que se elas voltarem entrem em contato comigo imediatamente.

_Ok! Vou ver se a Sra. Weasley me fala alguma coisa sobre a Gina.

_Até!

Harry bateu na porta do quarto e entrou logo que ouviu a senhora weasley lhe chamar. Gina estava muito, muito pálida, e parecia dormir.

Ele empalideceu ao vê-la inerte.

_Calma meu filho, foi a poção que dei a ela, que a deixou assim.

_O que ela tem? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

_Espero descobrir agora. Consegui conter o sangramento, mas preciso saber das condições dela para dar continuidade ao tratamento, ou se não for possível fazer isso em casa, teremos que leva-la para o hospital.

A mãe de Gina disse e logo começou a murmurar alguns encantamentos. Harry já tinha visto aquilo antes... Uma nuvem de fumaça prata saiu do ventre de Gina, demorou apara formar uma imagem, porém, entre a fumaça densa surgiu o rosto angelical de uma menina.

Ela tinha os cabelos despenteados, na altura do ombros, ela liso, porém havia cachos ruivos nas pontas. Seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes, e ela quase lhe sorriu, parecia fraca, e com o olhar triste.

Harry não piscou, temia que a imagem se desfazesse. Mas foi inútil ela se desfez, e ele fechou os olhos. Mãos fortes seguraram o ombro dele.

_Merlin!- ele sussurrou. E seus olhos encontraram os de Draco. Que sorriu.

_Bem vindo ao clube amigo!

Hermione se deteve por alguns instantes a mão na fechadura da porta. Respirou fundo, as lágrimas querendo lhe sufocar.

_Não brinque com isso Samantha! Ele não poderia te dizer nada, ele está morto. Há anos ele se foi! – ela disse fraca.

_Se você sabe disso porque não se casou com o Draco? – foi à vez de samantha gritar.

_Isso não é da sua conta! – respondeu Hermione ríspida.

_Ele está tentando te proteger.

_Ele se foi! Ele não está mais aqui!

_Então porque você não está vivendo o amor do Draco? Por quê?

_Você não sabe nada! Nada!

_Sim, eu sei que você se nega a um amor verdadeiro para se entregar a uma lembrança!

_O Ron não é só uma lembrança! - Hermione gritou.

_Sim, é. É um espectro que te segue, esperando você ser feliz para ele ser liberto. E você se nega a tal felicidade. Negando a partida dele. Hermione, ele quer te ver feliz. E ele sabe que sua felicidade está com o meu primo. Por isso ele não quer que nada te aconteça, e que nada aconteça a seu filho.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não foi capaz de emitir nenhum som. Olhou para Samantha, mas sua visão estava turva.

_Samantha isso machuca demais. Por favor, não me faça sofrer mais!

Samantha caminhou até ela e a ajudou a se sentar novamente.

_Hermione! – ela disse tirando os cachos de cabelos castanhos que emolduravam o rosto de Hermione, num gesto carinhoso. – Ele está com você todos os dias. Mas ele precisa partir seguir o caminho dele, e ele escolheu meu primo para cuidar de você!

_Isso é loucura! O Ron jamais me deixaria com o Draco. Ele o odiava.

_Alguma coisa mudou Hermione. Alguma coisa mudou!

_Você está me enganando Samantha! É um pecado enorme, você me fazer isso! Eu não mereço isso.

_A primeira vez que ele disse que te amava, estavam em detenção, por andarem pelo castelo de Hogwarts a noite.

Ela disse e Hermione prendeu a respiração totalmente absorta com a revelação. E ela continuou falando pausadamente como se ouvisse alguém estivesse falando para repetir.

_Quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez, os dois tremiam tanto, que dificultou o processo. Ele estava com medo de te machucar, e chorou quando viu o sangue nos lençóis da sala precisa. Você levou dias para convencê-lo de que podiam fazer de novo. - ela deu um breve sorriso – Mas alcançaram o orgasmo juntos na segunda vez. E você mordeu o ombro dele, e ficou roxo, ele não quis tirar a mancha com magia, disse que lembrava você!

_Merlin! – Hermione abraçou Samantha naquele momento sabia que não poderia estar inventando coisas tão intimas, coisas que só os dois sabiam. Coisas que eram apenas deles.

_Senhoras! O Sr. Malfoy chegou e pagou a fiança. Ele está aqui para levá-las.

Um policial disse muito sério, e Draco apareceu na porta, seu rosto estava frio, mas Hermione não percebeu, pulou nos braços dele e o abraçou.

_Draco, que bom que está aqui! Que bom! – ela disse, ele não disse nada apenas, a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, e se afastou a olhando nos olhos.

Hermione afrouxou o aperto ao redor do pescoço dele, aquele não era os olhos deles, não era o cheiro dele. Ela pensou num segundo e no outro sofreu um invasão a sua mente que a fez deslizar entre os braços dele completamente fora de si, sem poder fazer nada.

_Draco! Hermione! – Samantha gritou quando o policial se aproximou dela e a segurou e ela viu o sorriso cínico nos lábios de Draco.

Não era ele!

Ele tentou gritar porém também perdeu os sentidos instantes depois sem saber o que a atacara.

Harry estava sozinho ao lado de Gina, segurando a sua mão. Ela acordou. E apertou os olhos.

_Harry, o que aconteceu?

_Nada meu amor. Vocês estão bem agora!

_Ah! –ela gemeu e fez menção de se levantar e ele a deteve.

_Calma, ai! Você vai precisar ficar mais quietinha por uns dias!

_E a Mione como está, ela está bem mesmo? Você disse que nós estamos bem! Aquele filho da Puta queria machucá-la.

_Gina, eu não estava falando da Hermione! – ele disse contrariado, por não saber notícias da amiga.

_Não? Mas você disse vocês estão bem. – Gina perguntou confusa.

_Eu me referi, a você e ela. – ele disse cobrindo o baixo ventre dela com as mãos direita, num gesto carinhoso.

_Ah!Merlin! Não é possível!

_Ela é linda Gina! E vocês vão ficar bem, as duas!

A voz dele saiu embargada, e ela deu um salto na cama, e o abraçou forte.

_Não vou deixar que ele se aproxime de vocês de novo! Ele nunca mais vai te machucar! Eu prometo.

_Eu te amo Harry!Eu te amo!

Minutos depois ela o soltou.

_E a Mione como está? E o Draco? Ele vai matar esse cara porque ele beijou a Hermione.

_Não sabemos onde ela está.

_Como não? Ela não voltou pra casa?

_Sim voltou, mas... ela saiu com a Samantha e não sabemos pra onde elas foram.

_Com a maluca da Samantha? Ah merda! – Gina resmungou antes de animar no peito de Harry.

_E ai? Ela está bem? – Draco perguntou logo que Harry entrou na sala em que ele o esperava.

_Sim. Ela está bem, apenas preocupada com a Mione agora, mas ela adormeceu. E você teve alguma notícia? – Harry perguntou.

Porém Draco não respondeu, pois uma coruja entrou pela janela pousando próximo a Draco, que pegou o envelope que ela trazia.

''Caro Senhor Malfoy,

Venho por meio desta comunicar que o Senhor agiu de maneira repreensível na presença de trouxas ao levar a senhorita Hermione Weasley e a senhorita Samantha Malfoy de uma instituição trouxa. Como forma de remediar suas ações apagamos as memórias das pessoas presentes, porém o senhor deve responder ao nosso Ministério por ter feito uso de magia na presença de trouxas. Dessa forma, o senhor está intimado a comparecer ao Ministério de Magia Inglês no dia estipulado abaixo para maiores esclarecimentos.

Atenciosamente, Departamento de Mau Uso de Magia na Presença dos Trouxas.''

_Mas que P... – ele começou a dizer, mas viu que a Sra. Weasley se aproximava. - é essa?

_Não sei, mas seja o que for, você não as tirou de departamento trouxa nenhum! – Harry disse rápido.

_Claro que não! Então... Infernos! Meu pai está com elas!

_Não pode ser! Pode ser que ela esteja com o Dr. Richardson.

_Eu vou atrás dela Harry! Agora! Se ela estiver com meu pai ele vai mata-la!

_Calma Draco! Eu vou entrar em contato com os aurores, vamos desviar a atenção do doutor, para elas. A encontraremos.

_Vá Harry traga a menina Mione pra casa, eu cuido da Gina! Mas voltem logo.

Ela disse abraçando Harry e em seguida abraçando Draco. E logo os dois saíram. Ao chegarem na porta, Draco disse:

_Harry se você não quiser ir. Sei que deve estar querendo ficar com a Gina e...

Harry o fez parar e o encarar:

_Aprenda uma coisa Malfoy, amigos são para os momentos bons e ruins, e eu queria muito ficar com a minha esposa, mas não vou estar feliz sabendo que ''você'' e a Hermione precisam de mim.

Draco não disse nada, apenas colocou a mãos das costas de Harry num gesto afetuoso. E partiram em busca de Hermione...

Abriu os olhos e estava num lugar escuro, um quarto escuro, sem janelas, sem nenhuma corrente de ar, sentiu-se sufocada, e mudou de posição tentando respirar melhor. Fechou os olhos para tentar conter a tonteira que a pegou desprevenida com o gesto brusco.

_Então a sangue ruim acordou! – a voz arrastada que ela conhecia muito bem desde criança se fez ouvir, e ela se estremeceu.- Enfim nos encontramos, não é mesmo.

Com dificuldades ela se sentou na cama.

_Cadê a Samantha? O que fez com ela?

_Estúpida devia se preocupar com o que vou fazer com você!

Ela o olhou. O homem demonstrava traços de maus-tratos, como se os anos como fugitivos do ministério enfim pesasse na beleza Malfoy que ele carregava consigo. Suas vestes que outrora fora impecável, se demonstrava o quanto eram surradas pelo tempo.

A mulher ao seu lado, era imensamente bonita, embora também demonstrasse em sua aparência as dificuldades lhe impostas.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

_Me deixe ir embora! – ela disse firme embora seus lábios tremessem, Lucius ainda era uma figura imponente, que a fazia sentir medo.

_Você pensou mesmo que poderia entrar na minha mansão, mandar na minha casa? – ele gritou, a assustando – E carregar o meu sangue nesse ventre imundo?

Num gesto defensivo ela segurou o ventre, sem tirar os olhos dele.

_Como você ousou se deitar com meu filho? – ele berrou. – Por você e com você meu único filho desgraçou o nome e a honra da minha família! Mas vai pagar, ao menos algo de estupendamente maravilhoso vai vir dessa união absurda. – ele riu com desdém.

E ela permaneceu em silêncio.

_Seus dias de glória acabaram sangue-ruim, você e seu filho servirão ao Lorde das trevas!

_Nunca! – ela disse baixo.

_Sim, você devia se sentir honrada, de apesar de ter o sangue imundo e ter traído ao lord todos os anos de sua vida. Você servira a ele com a vida que gera!

_É MELHOR NÃO TOCAR NO MEU FILHO!- ela gritou forte e Lucius sorriu maquiavélico.

_Não vou tocar nele, não enquanto ele estiver vivo! – ele riu novamente.-

_Você não pode mata-lo, ele é seu neto!

_Neto! Nunca fui apegado a família! Ainda mais depois que o merda que se diz meu filho falhou e pelo que sei agora se bandeou para o lado doa traidores.

_Meu filho é uma criança inocente! Você não pode fazer mal a ele!

_Sim, é a inocência dele que me fez escolhe-lo. Devido à inocência dele será mais fácil roubar-lhe a alma. E quanto ao sangue, creio que um ritual de purificação o livrara das impurezas por ter sobrevivido de uma sangue-ruim. Será uma honra que o espírito do lorde das trevas habite em meu neto!

_Você não pode fazer isso! Você não vai fazer isso! O Draco não vai permitir! – ela gritou tremendo muito.

_Tenho mesmo que acertas umas contas com aquele moleque! Claro depois que o meu mestre estiver vivo no filho dele! – ele riu e Hermione se levantou. E o encarou de frente.

_Eu te mato! Se você fizer algum mau ao Draco eu te mato! Já não chega todo o ma que trouxe a vida dele?

A mão de Lucius se levantou e desceu pesada sobre a face dela, e ela caiu sentada com o impacto. Com a mão no rosto, ela sentiu as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, e seus cabelos serem puxados violentamente.

_Eu vou acabar com ele. Pode ter certeza! E vou criar seu filho, que será meu lorde, até que ele esteja pronto para reinar novamente!

Hermione queria reagir mas como não conseguia, o olhou irada, e cuspiu na face do homem.

_Eu te odeio! –ela gritou agitando seu corpo, tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

_Sua vadia!- ele ia desferir outro golpe contra ela, dessa vez de punhos fechados.

Hermione se preparou para o golpe, porém esse não veio, pois Narcissa segurou o pulso do marido ainda no ar.

_Não queremos machuca-la não é mesmo. Pelo menos não agora – ela respirou pesado, como se o marido não fosse acreditar em suas palavras – não podemos correr o risco de que ela entre em trabalho de parto antes da hora. Não é mesmo?

_Cuide dessa infeliz! – ele disse e saiu bufando.

_É melhor não irrita-lo. Talvez eu não esteja por perto. E as mãos de Lucius são pesadas. – ela disse tão logo ele se afastou.

Hermione não disse nada apenas se sentou e ficou em silêncio.

_Ele pode ser violento! Como Draco está? – Hermione apenas chorou e não disse nada_ Estou louca de vontade de vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez! Sinto saudades! Muitas saudades de meu filho!- ela disse e Hermione penas a encarou. Me diga como ele está? – A mulher perguntou esperançosa.

_Narcissa, não quero você de papo com essa daí! Venha ate aqui agora! –a voz severa de Lucius se fez ouvir através da porta.

Narcissa apenas esboçou um sorriso gentil, ao qual Hermione não correspondeu e saiu. E ela chorou por horas.

Tinha medo por ela, por Samantha, por Draco e principalmente por Eros. Não sabia o que aconteceria, certamente Draco não a encontraria... Adormeceu entre soluços...

_Você não vai tocar nela! Eu não vou permitir.- Samantha gritava forçando as correntes que prendiam suas mãos e seus pés.

_Não apenas vou toca-la, como você me ajudara! – ele disse irônico.

_Não mesmo! Onde ela está? Me leve até ela. Eu não o ajudarei nesse ritual imundo. Não ajudarei.

_Claro que ajudara minha doce sobrinha. Usarei você Samantha e seus dons sua sensibilidade em meu favor. Você tem poderes demais querida sobrinha, mais do que você imagina, é uma pena que não saiba usa-los. Prefere mante-los às escondidas. Mas agora você usará seu poder para ressucitar o meu mestre!

_O Draco não vai deixar! Ele acaba com você antes de tentar encostar no Eros.

_Eros? – ele riu com sarcasmo- Nome idiota! E lógico que ele me agradeceria por torna-lo um lorde. E quando ao pai estúpido que ele tem... Draco estará morto. E pelas minhas mãos!

Ele disse e deixou Samantha chorando ajoelhada ao chão.

Ela chorou por alguns minutos, ate que uma voz que veio de um canto escuro se vez ouvir:

_Não chore deve haver uma maneira!

_Quem é você? – ela perguntou.

A figura saiu rasteira ao chão e ela pode ver parcialmente a face do homem de incrível olhos brilhantes.

_O que está fazendo aqui?

_Sou prisioneiro também, embora não represente tanto perigo como você, não me amararam a grilhões.

_E eu deveria ficar feliz por isso?- ela disse amarga

_Tem sempre um lado bom! - Ela suspirou cansada. - O que você tem demais? Para fazerem isso?

_Não te interessa. Infernos, nem um cativeiro particular... Ai que vida! – ela resmungou e o estranho voltou as e ocultar nas sombras... e o silencio reinou.

24 horas...

24 horas sem notícias...

24 horas se ela estava viva...

24 horas de angustia ...

24 horas de dor...

24 horas sem ela!

Draco andava de um lado para o outro. Não sabia mais onde ir. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes aparatara de um lugar para o outro. Contratara detetives bruxos e trouxas para trabalharem lado a lado com os aurores, atrás de qualquer pista que a levasse até elas. O Dr. Kevin parecia ter sumido do mapa, ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

_È melhor ir pra casa, Vai ver como a Gina está. Estou acostumado com a solidão. Vou sobreviver! – ele disse a Harry que estava jogado numa poltrona.

_Eu estou aqui Draco e estou bem. E você não vai ficar sozinho, não enquanto eu e o Harry estivermos ao seu lado. – Gina disse se aproximando e ele e Harry olharam ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu para Harry, e caminhou ate Draco o abraçando.

_Vamos para casa. Você não tem que ficar sozinho.

_Eu a amo Weasley! Eu a amo!

_Eu sei, guarde isso e diga para ela, assim que conseguirmos trazê-la pra casa. Vamos.

...Não...Eu não vou ajudar... Não Hermione! Não deixe ele nascer. Não faça força! Não! Não Hermione!Draco socorro! Me ajudem, tira ela daqui! Eros! Não nasça agora por favor, por favor!

Samantha gritava, tinha o corpo impregnado de suor, e rolava de um lado para o outro no fino colchão que fora colocado próximo onde as correntes se prendiam ao chão.

_Moça! - a voz soou fraca na escuridão. –Moça!

O homem sacudiu gentilmente a moça a sua frente que tinha os olhos fechado e uma expressão de desespero.

_Acorda! Acorda por favor!

Ele a sacudiu violentamente, ela estava envolta num sonho profundo, acariciou a pele muito pálida, e os cabelos úmidos de suor, ela era muito bonita. E parecia aflita demais.

Enfim ela abriu os olhos e ele apreciou a cor cinza deles, embora estivessem umedecidos por lágrimas, e desfocados pelo pesadelo. Ele a segurou delicadamente.

_Calma, já passou. – ele a acariciou, ela estava tremendo. – Você está com febre...

_Quero água! Água! – ela disse fraca.

Ele se levantou e começou a bater na porta incessantemente, tentando chamar a atenção de alguém. Logo um homem alto e forte apareceu.

_Quero um pouco de água. E um pano limpo.

_Está querendo demais, não está não?- ele disse rude e cruel.

_Seu chefe não vai gostar se a prisioneira morrer de sede e febre.

_Ah! Está bem... vou trazer...

Disse e saiu resmungando. E o prisioneiro voltou para perto da mulher. E ficou ao lado dela.

_Ele vai conseguir! Ele vai mata-la. Me ajude! Me ajude! Ele vai mata-la, e o Draco vai sofrer, sofrer...

_Calma, eles vão conseguir se livrar dessa! Calma Shiii...

Ele passou a noite cuidando da jovem amarrada a grilhões teve pena e se perguntou diversas vezes se sobreviveriam a esse seqüestro...

Hermione acordou com a voz de Narcissa ao seu lado.

_Trouxe um pouco de suco, e um pedaço de pão.

_Eu não vou comer nada disso. – ela disse mal-humorada.

_Você não pode ficar com fome.- a mulher disse indignada- Quando foi a ultima vez que se alimentou?

Hermione não respondeu.

_Você vai precisar de força! Queremos que esse bebê nasça com segurança.

_Sim, e com vida para ser usado num ritual de magia negra não é mesmo? – disse irônica – Eu não vou comer essa porcaria!

_Melhor eu trazer do que meu marido. Pode comer não tem nada demais nessa comida. – ela se aproximou de Hermione – Não quero que meu neto seja prejudicado.- ela tentou tocar o cabelo da castanha.

_Não toca em mim! – ela gritou se encolhendo na cama.

Hermione respirou ofegante. E sentiu lágrimas a sufocando.

_Eu não quero o seu mal. E nem sou a favor das coisas que meu marido faz. Você pode não acreditar mas...- ela foi interrompida por uma voz alta.

_Narcissa!

_Tenho que ir, ele não me quer próxima a você!

A mulher saiu e Hermione olhou para a comida, tinha fome, mas não comeria.

Eros se mexeu, e ela disse ao próprio ventre.

_Nós vamos agüentar Eros, eu não vou comer, não vou...

_Não tem notícias Harry. Nenhuma. Não é possível! Meu filho deve estar nascendo.

_Calma Draco, Calma! Vamos encontra-las.

_Quarenta e oito horas! Essa multidão de gente atrás delas! – ele disse desesperado.

_Você precisa dormir um pouco. – Gina aconselhou.

_Dormir? Sem saber se ela está bem? Não dá Gina, não dá!

_Draco! Me escuta: De que adianta se encontrarmos ela e você nem conseguir ir ao encontro dela, de tanto cansaço? Tome isso! – Gina lhe entregou uma poção.

_Não mesmo! – ele se afastou.

_Deixa de ser teimoso! – Harry disse – Eu vou para as ruas, junto com os aurores e detetives, verei o trabalho de perto. Fique tranqüilo.

_Já disse que não Potter!

_E eu disse que sim, venha até aqui! – exigiu a Sra. Weasley e se sentou, Draco olhou para todos e se sentou ao lado da matriarca weasley. – Toma, bebe isso! Vai te acalmar, e eu prometo que te acordo assim que tiver qualquer noticia, por menor que seja. Beba criança! – Draco pegou o copo das mãos dela, e tomou enquanto Harry ria.

_Não ria Harry!- a sogra chamou a atenção. Enquanto obrigava Draco que já se sentia tonto pela poção se deitar no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo.

_Cuida de tudo pra mim Harry!- ele disse num murmúrio

_Cuidarei meu amigo! Cuidarei...- Harry disse vendo os olhos do loiro se fecharem de cansaço.

_Obrigado amigo...

Lucius entrou no quarto que Samantha estava e a encontrou adormecida.

_Deixe ela dormir! Ela custou para pegar no sono.

_E quem lhe disse que te devo ordens? Imprestável! Então quer dizer que gostou da minha sobrinha? Patético!- ele disse fazendo uma careta. – acorda sobrinha!- ele cutucou Samantha com os pés

_Para! Deixe ela descansar!

_Não me de ordens! – ele olhou com desprezo par o homem sujo a sua frente.- Crucius!

O grito que ele soltou foi alto o suficiente para acordar Samantha.

_Para Lucius! Para! – ela pediu.

_Que é isso? Um caso de amor? – ele riu alto - Crucius!- e foi à vez de samantha gritar enquanto ele ofegava livre da dor. – Dói não é mesmo? Melhor se fosse nele!

_Covarde! Ela é uma mulher! E está presa.

_Sim sou. E você é um homem e deve agüentar uma tortura ainda maior. Greyback, leve nosso convidado e faça uma tortura como só você sabe. Mas, não se esqueça quero esse traste com vida.

Logo o outro comensal entrou e arrastou o homem para fora, certamente para uma sessão de tortura. Samantha gritou porém foi em vão.

_Não é preciso sofrer por ele Samantha. A sua tortura será dada por mim. Mesmo assim não serei menos duro que ele! Te quero furiosa... É assim que dever ser. Sem controle com ódio de mim... quero o ódio aflorando de sua pele...

Hermione sentia fome, muita fome, estava fraca, e tremia o tempo todo. Narcissa entrou no quarto aquela tarde, era a sexta refeição que ela trazia e Hermione não tocava.

_Querida, você precisa comer, ou beber ao menos alguma coisa. Por favor. – a mulher implorou, Hermione a olhou, os lábios ressequidos e o olhar frio. – Se você ficar assim... vai se melhor pro Lucius! Entenda.

_Eu prefiro morrer com meu filho dentro de mim, do que permitir que Lucius o mate! – ela disse fria.

_Não é isso que eu quero. Não é isso! Eu quero do fundo do meu coração que o meu filho te tire daqui antes do anoitecer de amanhã.

_O que eles vão fazer comigo? E com o meu filho? – ela perguntou esperançosa

_O Lucius acredita que conseguira reencarnar o lorde no corpo dessa criança amanhã a noite durante o nascimento dele que será durante o eclipse.

_E se eu não entrar em trabalho de parto?

_Ele já pensou nisso, e já tem uma alternativa caso não aconteça.

_E a Samantha? Pra que ele precisa dela?

_A Samantha é uma médium poderosa, e tem a mente e o corpo aberto para receber espíritos. E ele pretende invocar um demônio através dela amanhã ao anoitecer.

Hermione abriu a boca num espanto, e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

_Tenho que ir, por favor, coma um pouco. Por favor!

A mulher se virou para sair. Hermione engoliu em seco e disse:

_O Draco é um homem excelente! Carinhoso! Gentil! E o amo muito! Muito!

Ela disse com os olhos rasos de água, e a mulher a olhou e deu um breve sorriso.

Tão logo ela se afastou. Hermione olhou as frutas na bandeja e comeu. Estava faminta e devorou a refeição em poucos minutos. Dormiu logo em seguida estava imensamente cansada e com medo...

Acordou com os gritos... gritos altos fortes, de dor, alguém estava sendo torturado.

_Merlin! – ela se levantou e a dor em seu ventre a assustou. - Não Eros não! – disse ofegante diante da dor e enrijecimento de seu ventre.

Se deitou de novo, esperando a dor passar. Mas ela não passou, da mesma maneira como os gritos continuavam...

Draco ainda dormia quando uma mulher o procurou na toca.

_Draco, meu filho, tem uma mulher e uma criança a sua procura.- A Sra. Weasley o chamou delicadamente mesmo assim ele acordou num sobressalto.

_Tem uma mulher e uma criança a sua procura. – ela repetiu.

Draco se levantou rapidamente e desceu as escadas da toca de dois em dois degraus, e tão logo sua cabeleira loira apareceu na sala de visitas, ouviu a voz doce de Fantine.

_Anjo! – a menina correu até ele que a recebeu de braços abertos, num abraço caloroso.

_Oi meu amor! – ele disse carinhosamente com amenina em seus braços. – Tudo bem com você? Me desculpe ter sumido. É que são muitas coisas acontecendo.

_Eu soube que estão procurando a Sra. Weasley. – ela fez uma pausa – Eu sinto incomodar nessa hora mas a Fantine queria muito, muitíssimo falar com você! – a mãe da menina se desculpou.

_Tudo bem. Vamos nos sentar.- ele convidou e ele se sentou com Fantine no colo e a mãe dela se sentou a sua frente.- Então, o que quer falar comigo? – ele perguntou curioso.

_Você estava chorando anjo? – ela perguntou doce com as mãozinhas na face de Draco.

_É que estou passando por um momento difícil Fantine!

_É a tia Mione não é? Eu sei onde ela está! – a menina disse doce e inocente.

_O que? – Draco e a mãe dela perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Fantine, é feio brincar com isso. O sr. Malfoy está sofrendo e você esteve comigo o tempo todo, não tem como saber onde ela está.- a mãe ralhou com a menina.

_Você se lembra quando eu fiquei muito mal no hospital? Então ele me disse que vocês só acreditariam no momento certo. E esse é o momento certo.

_Do que você está falando?- Draco perguntou confuso.

_Do anjo ruivo que ama a tia Mione. – ela respondeu calma.

_Anjo ruivo? - a mãe da menina se sobressaltou. Você esteve falando sozinha esses dias.

_Não era sozinha que eu estava falando. Era com ele. O anjo de branco! Foi ele que me salvou no hospital!

_Merlin! O que ele te disse? _Draco perguntou eufórico.

_Você não vai acreditar nela não é mesmo? Pode ser uma fantasia infantil. Ela tem passado por muitas provações.

_Acreditar nela é a única esperança que tenho no momento.

_Anjo, caso não acredite nisso eu trouxe isso aqui.

Ela disse retirando da bolsinha que trazia consigo uma folha de uma arvore. Ela abriu as mãos e a pequena folhinha verde se remexeu na palma clara.

_Isso é... – Draco não pode terminar de dizer.

Harry entrou na sala nesse momento, e presenciou metade da conversa.

_Olá. Nenhuma notícia. Sinto muito! Oi Fantine! Que bom te ver aqui. O que é isso? – Harry se aproximou segurando a mão da menina, e a folha se remexeu ainda mais. – É uma folha do salgueiro lutador!

_O anjo ruivo que trouxe! Para provar que eu não falo mentiras.

_Ela está em Hogwarts?- Draco se surpreendeu.

_Ou na floresta proibida!- Harry concluiu

_Eu vou busca-la Harry agora! – O loiro disse e se levantou, beijou Fantine na bochecha e aparatou com Harry em seu encalço. Que mal teve tempo de chamar reforços.

Hermione se levantou devagar precisava pensar em algo precisava proteger seu filho. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas não usavam magia nos nascimentos, era contra todas as regras. Não havia solução, ele nasceria no momento em que Lucius queria.

Narcissa entrou no quarto e a encontrou gemendo de dor.

_Merlin não. Por favor, Hermione, agora não.

_Narcissa, eu acho que... – ela gemeu - ... está na hora!

_Calma.- ela disse se ajoelhando ao lado de Hermione, e segurando o ventre duro. – Tenta ficar calma, é o melhor a se fazer.

_Está doendo muito! – ela choramingou

_Ele está vindo... finja que não tem nada. Segure a dor, finja que não tem nada!- ela disse em seu ouvido. E se afastou.

Lucius entrou logo a seguir.

_O que foi Cissa? Está na hora?

_Não meu marido! Foi um alarme falso. Essa sangue ruim não sabe nada!

_Imprestável! Fique atenta Cissa qualquer dor que ela sentir me avise...

_Sim meu marido.

Tão logo Lucius saiu ela se aproximou de novo.

_Soube que você foi a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts!

_De que isso me adianta agora? – ela gemeu

_Então conhece muitas coisas. Há Deuses rúnicos que podem te dar proteção. São magias poderosas antigas que não podem falhar. Ou pode custar a sua vida!

Ela disse e o novamente Lucius a gritou e ela saiu apressada...

Já se passara muitas horas desde que sentira a primeira contração... ela andava com dificuldades pelo quarto embora sentisse dores não conseguia permanecer parada.

_Eu preciso conseguir proteger o meu filho! Eu preciso. – Hermione disse entrando no banheiro, tinha tido uma idéia...

Hermione tentava quebrar o espelho do banheiro, usando o copo de alumínio que lhe trouxeram. Lucius era ardiloso e apesar dos dias que estavam ali, jamais a deixar totalmente sozinha, ou desamarrada, ou com qualquer objeto que possibilitasse uma fuga ou que chamasse alguém.

Ela teve que abafar com um grito quando o espelho se quebrou, e os cacos caíssem, entre seus pés. Ela precisava ser rápida. Pegou um dos cacos, e riscou a palma de sua mão. Formando um símbolo rúnico.

Era o símbolo Beorc, referente aos processos de gestação e nascimento. E a Deusa Frigga protetora das famílias, e das crianças. Imploraria proteção a seu filho.

O sangue brotou da ferida manchando o chão de piso branco.

Dizia num sussurro, as palavras pedindo proteção.

_Oh Deusa Frigga,suprema mãe, mãe de todos os Deuses. Aquela que ama, como eu amo o ser que cresce em meu ventre. Rogo-lhe proteção. Deusa do destino, na palma de sua mão entrego meu destino, o meu sangue e o meu filho. – ela disse fechando fortemente as palmas de sua mão, onde o símbolo, fora feito. - Dever-te-ei o sangue de minhas veias, e que meu filho nasça apenas pela mão daquele que o gerou. – Hermione gemeu quando Eros se remexeu fortemente em seu ventre – Lhe imploro, apenas pelas mãos daquele que o gerou e que lhe quer tão bem quanto eu! Em nome do seu filho Balder que foi injustamente enviado ao mundos dos mortos, pelo qual pediu clemência, porem foi em vão. Não deixe que meu clamor também seja em vão. Proteja meu filho!

Hermione disse e ouviu alguém batendo na porta do banheiro precisa de um sinal, precisava saber se havia conseguido. Caiu de joelho no chão frio. Foi quando ouviu um canto vindo da alta janela que havia no cômodo. Um pardal pousara. Sua estrutura pequena a olhava e se remexia. Ele cantou como se a saudasse.

Hermione sorriu, sabia que o pardal era um dos animais consagrados a Deusa.

_Você está protegido Eros, não importa o que eles façam. Você não vai nascer em mãos erradas, não vai. – ela disse alisando o próprio ventre. E quando abriu a mão direita. O machucado havia se curado e uma fina linha traçava em sua palma, o símbolo beorc, o símbolo da sua proteção.

Draco e Harry aparataram muito próximo a Hogwarts e o primeiro lugar que pensaram em procurar foi na casa dos gritos. Inútil, não havia nada nem ninguém.

Andaram pelo terreno da escola sorrateiramente, não queriam ser pegos de surpresa, ate mesmo porque quando os aurores chegassem era provável que quem estivesse com hermione soubesse e eles poderiam tentar fugir.

Horas depois Draco e Harry sentiram o frio da noite tomando toda a floresta proibida. E se lembraram de quando eram muito pequenos e estavam nessa mesma floresta.

_Esse lugar ainda me dá arrepios.- Draco disse abraçando a si próprio.

_Ainda com medo?- Harry disse sarcástico.

_Não Harry. Dessa vez, quero encontrar a minha mulher e meu filho.

_Tudo bem então vamos logo com isso.

A noite densa fazia difícil caminhada, pareciam andar em círculos e não chegarem a lugar algum.

_Harry!- o vento trouxe uma voz e ele colocou a mão na testa.

_Ouviu isso?Ai!A minha cicatriz ta doendo. Como a anos não acontecia. – ele reclamou

_Harry!

_Rony? – Harry chamou a reconhecer a voz do amigo.

_Isso está muito estranho! Muito! – Draco reclamou.

_Depressa! Harry! Depressa...

_Rápido Malfoy, por aqui... – Harry chamou saindo correndo e Draco apenas o seguiu batendo nos galhos das arvores que estavam no caminho.

_Onde você está indo como sabe que é por ai?

_Eu simplesmente sei. Ahhhhhh!- Harry gritou e se curvou diante da dor, e quando Draco tentou ajudar um flash de luz o cegou e ele olhou para o céu. E ela estava lá a marca de Voldemort, a marca que só um servo poderoso poderia conjurar como o Lorde. Seu pai.

A dor abrandara depois de ter feito o ritual, embora as vezes ainda a sentisse frequente, preferiu esconder sua dor se eles não tivessem informações sobre o parto conseguiria retardar o ritual. Rezava para que Draco chegasse logo. O feitiço rúnico que usara para proteger Eros, era forte e eficaz, porem teria conclusões desastrosas se demorassem a resgatá-la. Ela precisava de Draco o mais rápido possível.

Narcissa a vestira e a aprontara para o ritual. Vestes negras e maquiagem pesada, seus cabelos ganhara uma coloração escura, estava descalça.

Não pudera evitar as lágrimas quando se vira no espelho. Não parecia ela. Não com aquela aparência fria e cruel. As lagrimas borraram a maquiagem, a deixando com a imagem ainda mais deprimente. Parecia um cadáver, pálida envolta com as cores escuras.

_Narcissa!Traga a sangue-ruim. O eclipse está começando.

Narcissa apenas a olhou com pesar, antes de cobrir a cabeça dela com um pano escuro e a encaminhou para a sala.

Era difícil caminhar descalça e ainda sem saber para onde estava indo. Sentiu que era forçada a se deitar. O mármore frio fez sua pele se arrepiar. Sentiu seus braços e tornozelos serem presos. Suas pernas estavam abertas, só não se sentia exposta pois a camisola comprida tampava entre suas pernas.

Sentiu frio. Ouviu um canto. Uma voz de mulher!

Era uma melodia triste, não havia letra, apenas o som alto e melodioso. Alguém descobriu seu rosto.

_Samantha!

Ela se assombrou o ver a imagem da loira. Ela trajava um vestido vermelho, longo, com muito véus ao redor de sua cintura. Seus olhos eram vermelho sangue, assim como o batom de seus lábios, seus cílios escuros lhe davam um olhar ainda mais sombrio. Em suas mãos um punhal e um cálice de prata.

Hermione olhou em sua volta, havia algumas figuras encapuzadas de joelhos ao redor da pedra de mármore a qual fora amarrada. Velas e candelabros ornamentavam o ambiente deixando tudo mais sombrio.

Samantha olhou para o teto, que se abriu, como um carro com teto solar. O céu se mostrou encoberto por nuvens, porem o brilho da lua podia ser visto. Sua voz se elevou ao mesmo tempo em que asas enormes se projetaram de suas costas negras como a noite.

Hermione não pode deixar de gemer, a presença pareceu afetar Eros que se retorceu no ventre da mãe. Hermione gritou com a dor forte e quente que a atingiu.

A voz de Lucius soou fria, e ele deu um breve sorriso ao ver que ela sentia dor.

E então ela percebeu que não havia volta, Lucius ergueu a varinha e conjurou a marca negra, que pairou sobre a imagem da lua.

_Tragam o Doutor. Está na hora dele trabalhar.

_Não! Ele não!- ela murmurou.

Porém viu, um dos comensais trazendo um doutor, sujo, a barba sema fazer.

As lágrimas impediam de ver o que faziam. Estava com os pulsos e tornozelos amarrados sobre o altar branco localizado no centro da sala  
Encolheu-se como pôde quando uma melodia fúnebre ecoou suavemente pelo salão e sabia que não tardaria o seu fim e do seu filho. Que Merlin ajudasse aquela pobre moça. Pois ela nada podia fazer por nenhum deles Os olhos da loira estavam desfocados e uma camada aquosa cobria sua visão. Estava enfeitiçada.

O Dr. Se aproximou levado aos tropeções ate Hermione, levantou lhe o vestido enquanto ela gritava e tentava se contorcer.

_Me deixa em paz! Me deixa em paz! Tira as mãos de mim! Por favor! Me solta!

Ele a examinou sobre os olhos atentos de Lucius e dos outros comensais, estava sobre o efeito de veritasserium não poderia mentir.

_E então? Ele está vindo? – Lucius perguntou ansioso.

_Ela já tem dilatação o suficiente! Mas não sei por que ainda não começou. – ele disse serio - Me desculpe.- ele disse olhando para Hermione.

Lucius o jogou longe com um estupefaça, e se aproximou de Hermione.

_Sua vadiazinha! Escondeu de mim todas as suas dores não foi? Escondeu que ele estava vindo. – Lucius disse e deu um tapa forte na face de Hermione e sorriu.- Tarde demais.

Samantha iniciou um murmúrio baixo, e se aproximou devagar. Lucius deu passagem a ela.

Ela cantava enquanto levantava rasgava o vestido da castanha. De modo que o ventre se sobressaísse demonstrando a pele clara. A barriga protuberante ondulava levemente ao toque da lamina fria,mostrando claramente o medo que Hermione sentia ao toque.

Samantha colocou o punhal no decote entre os seios, e segurou a taça com as duas mãos, derramando sobre o ventre algo brilhante e viscoso. Sangue!

_Não! Para Samantha!

A voz arrastada de Lucius se fez ouvir em algum lugar próximo e ele parecia se divertir ao falar com Hermione.

_Sangue de unicórnio livrara o bebê de qualquer vestígio de seu sangue imundo. E ele será purificado para receber a alma de meu mestre.

Samantha disse algo em outra língua que Hermione reconheceu como uma oração a Deuses pagãos. E Hermione sentiu dores violentas, e grita inconsciente de seus berros. O sangue de unicórnio queimava a sua pele.

Suas asas negras se agitaram violentamente e ela se afastou dando lugar a Lucius, que se aproximou. Lucius segurou a perna de Hermione seu toque era gelado, e ela gritou, com a varinha ele fez um contorno entre as suas coxas, e ela sentiu a pele queimando como ferro.

_A marca negra está em ti! Por onde meu mestre deve passar.

_Não! Não! A marca negra não! – ela gritou suando muito.

Draco e Harry chegaram a uma grande clareira, mas não conseguiram passar por ela. Harry sem pestanejar estendeu sua varinha a gritou: _Desilusion!

Uma casa de porte médio feita em pedra aparece. E uma grito de mulher ecoou sombrio pela noite. Ansioso Draco deu um passo a frente e Harry o segurou:

_Calma, não podemos nos aproximar assim.

_Eu nao vou perder tempo Harry, é a voz da Mione! – Draco disse _Precisamos ser cautelosos. qualquer falha pode custar a vida dela.

Draco suspirou e engoliu em seco, concordando com Harry.

Lucius se afastou sorrindo. E Samantha apareceu novamente em seu campo de visão. Hermione arregalou os olhos ao notar que ela agora trazia uma serpente em suas mãos.

_Merlin!- Hermione gemeu.

A imagem de Samantha com aquela víbora serpenteando pelos braços e pescoço era algo assustador. Ela viu Samantha se aproximar ainda com os olhos desfocados e com cantando sombriamente.

_Samantha! o que voce vai fazer? Sam? Samantha não! Samantha! - ela implorou.

Mas Samantha continuou andando e colocou a cobra sobre a mesma mesa que Hermione, que gritou desesperada, porém deteve seu grito ao sentir o toque frio da serpente. As lágrimas saiam rapidamente pelos olhos de Hermione, que já não via saída para aquela tortura.

Samantha se postou aos pés de Hermione duas adagas cruzadas sobre o peito, as asas negras que desprendiam de suas costas, estavam rentes como em descanso. Ela fechou os olhos, e sangue deles escorreu pela face, fazendo dois riscos sombrios.

Hermione sentiu a lingua da serpente sobre seu ventre, e Eros ficou tão imovél quanto ela tentava ficar, prendeu a respiração e Sentiu o mundo girar. Olhou para Samantha novamente e ela abrira os seus olhos e olhava para um ponto proximo a sua cabeça. Soltava um rosnado baixo, e suas asas abriram perigosamente. com medo do que acontecia ela tentou olhar para cima e ver o que Samantha via, e achava ameaçador. Prendeu a respiração diante do que via.

Ele estava lá. Estava sem camisa, seu cabelo ruivo, maior do que sempre esteve, seus olhos verdes brilhantes, e de suas costas pendiam enormes asas brancas.

_Rony..._ ela balbuciou e sentiu tudo ficou tremendamente... escuro.

********************** Fim do Cap. *********************************


	22. O nascimento do Herdeiro

Cap. 22 Anel

Draco e Harry caminharam lado a lado cautelosos. Atentos a qualquer som estranho, não ouviam nada além de um canto, que demonstrava união de vozes. Certamente os servos cantavam uma melodia entoando a chegada do ''mestre''.

Draco sentiu gelar até os ossos ao olhar por uma fresta de uma porta, avistou Hermione inconsciente, e duas figuras estranhas. A seus pés estava uma figura demoníaca, e a sua cabeça o mais lindos dos anjos. Enquanto em seu ventre a serpente passeava asquerosamente, como se estivesse prestes a atacá-la ou a devorar a criança que sairia dali.

_Rony! – Harry disse sem poder acreditar no que via.

_Merlin o que eles estão fazendo? – Draco sussurrou quase sem voz.

_Fica quieto, se o Ronald está ali, ela estará protegida. – Harry disse e a figura de Lucius apareceu, fazendo parte daquela cena.

_Mas que diabos está fazendo aqui!- ele disse para a figura de Ronald, que continuava impassível, olhando para o demônio que habitava o corpo de Samantha. – ACABE COM ELE!- Lucius gritou incitando o demônio contra Ronald.

A fera rosnou deixando seu posto aos pés de Hermione avançando perigosamente para onde Lucius estava, passou por ele devagar, se pondo no meio da sala, que se abriu magicamente como uma arena para luta. Ronald seguiu a fera sem se importar com Lucius a sua frente, se postando em frente à fera. Eles lutariam...

Hermione estava em um estado de inconsciência, sabia que corria perigo, que talvez fosse algo infantil e imaturo, mas se sentiria melhor se seu anel de diamantes estivesse em seu dedo. Vagou num mundo inconsciente, mas sua mente a levara especialmente para o dia que o perdera...

**Flash back 1**

Acordou se sentindo mais péssima do que o normal, naqueles últimos dias olhar para o anel de diamantes que ele lhe dera era seu único alento. Olhar para ele era a única maneira de conseguir um pouco de paz, e manter sua sanidade naquele cativeiro. E agora estava sem ele! Respirar de repente causou dor, uma dor profunda que só sentira quando tinha medo de perder Rony, e agora sentia medo de não ver Draco mais uma vez. Sentia-se nua sem esse anel. Como podia ter se tornado tão dependente de um objeto! Um objeto que nem fora lhe dado com amor, fora lhe dado com o intuito de proteção. Olhou sua mão, e as lágrimas vieram à tona mais uma vez, juntamente com as lembranças da noite anterior...

**Fim do Flash back 1**

**Flash back 2**

**Hermione estava de pé próxima a porta, tentando analisar as possibilidades de uma fuga, quando ele entrou. Lucius empurrou-a com violência para dentro do quarto, ela sentiu fortes dores no ventre, mas fazia o máximo para não demonstrar. Ele caminhou ameaçadoramente para cima dela, que se afastou dando um passo para trás, já tinha sentido o peso das mãos dele, e era melhor e mais seguro se manter longe.**

**Lucius continuou a avançar até que ela encostou-se na parede gélida e úmida do quarto, segurando o ventre. Ele a olhou com desdém. Desde que fora capturada, Hermione teve o cuidado de esconder o anel, para que Lucius não o tirasse dela. Mas naquele dia o colocara, queria sentir-se segura ao menos uns instantes, porém se esquecera completamente.**

**Num relance a luz do alto do quarto se encontrou com o anel que brilhou fortemente. Ela tremeu ao notar o olhar frio de Lucius sobre sua mão. Tentou esconder as mãos em suas costas, mas o homem aproximou-se furioso, encurralando-a apavorada. Ele segurou-a pelo pulso olhando de maneira crua para o anel de diamantes.**

**_Me solta!- ela gemeu enquanto ele apertava seus pulsos.**

**_O que você fez para que ele te desse esse anel sua sangue-ruim imunda?**

**Ele puxou com violência o anel do dedo da moça que estralou dolorosamente.**

**_Não! Para isso é meu! Ai!- ela tentou reagir enquanto ele lhe tirava o anel, enfim ela soube que o tinha perdido. Olhou amedrontada, recolhendo a mão e pousando-a sobre o ventre.**

**_Responda!- Ordenou desferindo-lhe um tapa na face. – Diga o que você fez com o meu filho, para que ele te desse esse anel? - Exaltou-se.**

**_Eu..eu..o amei. – Disse decidida apesar de sua voz estar trêmula, nunca imaginaria que admitiria aquilo alguma vez, ainda mais para Lucius.**

**_Amou-o? Você o amou? Faça-me rir, você não passa de uma vagabunda ambiciosa, você se vendeu pra ele, não passa de uma vagabunda qualquer. - Disse aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto da moça, segurando seu queixo para que ela lhe encara-se. – Você realmente é apetitosa. - Falou passando a língua pela face esquerda da moça que o empurrou enojada.**

**Realmente o beijo que me deu quando fui buscar você e minha sobrinha na delegacia, me fez me sentir...vivo. Mas definitivamente isso - ele lhe mostrou o anel – é precioso de mais para ser dado a uma prostituta como você. – ele disse e saiu do quarto batendo forte a porta.**

**Hermione sentiu dificuldades em respirar, sentia-se tão suja, tão vulnerável, tão só. Chorou por toda noite, até que sentiu Eros soluçar dentro de si, em respostas aos seus próprios soluços era como se ele sentisse a dor de sua mãe.**

**Fim do flash Back 2**

**Lucius tentou não se importar com a luta que se seguiria, a única coisa que precisava era que a seqüência de magia continuasse e o ritual se desse por terminado. As pessoas em volta de Hermione ainda ajoelhada entoavam cantos de invocação. Ele caminhou até Hermione, murmurou um feitiço que a fez acordar.**

**_Acorde! Você tem que trazer essa criança ao mundo! SUA DESGRAÇADA ACORDA! – ele gritou enquanto sua mão se levantava a fim de esbofeteá-la.**

**Harry não pode segurar Draco que irrompeu na sala ofegante.**

**_SE MACHUCÁ-LA SERÁ UM HOMEM MORTO!**

**_Draco! – Hermione murmurou ao ouvir a voz ecoar pela sala – Ah! – e soltou um grito alto e se contorceu na pedra fria.**

**A serpente sobre ela se agitou, e a morderia, Draco prendeu a respiração. Mas a serpente parou e olhou em sua direção. Só então Draco percebeu a presença de Harry em algum ponto atrás dele. Estava pronto para lutar, porém olhava fixamente para a serpente sobre Hermione enquanto sua boca se movia num silabado estranho.**

**Hermione gritou novamente e a serpente, mas uma vez se agitou. Draco deu um passo em direção a ela.**

**_Então enfim nos encontramos meu filho querido! – Lucius apontou a varinha para ele, enquanto exibia um sorriso sarcástico.**

**_Não quero brincadeiras Lucius!- ele disse sério. – Eu só quero a minha mulher! – ele disse baixo como um rosnar.**

**Harry continuou se aproximando de Hermione num diálogo com a serpente, que parecia desafiá-lo.**

**_Sua mulher? Antes era sangue-ruim Draco! O que mudou? Nada!**

**_Tudo Lucius! Tudo mudou. Aceite a sua derrota. O Lorde não pode voltar!**

**Lucius lançou um feitiço em Draco que o revidou.**

**_Não só pode como vai! E vai renascer do meu sangue! Do seu sangue! A alma de seu filho será enviada para o mundo dos mortos, e a do meu Lorde ressurgirá no corpo dele.**

**_Nunca!**

**Dessa vez foi Draco que atirou um feitiço em Lucius que se esquivou.**

**_Como ousa lançar um feitiço em mim? Eu sou seu pai!**

**_Não desejando roubar a alma de meu filho! O próprio avô que quer matar o neto, sangue do seu sangue, eu lanço quantos feitiços eu quiser! – Draco disse com desprezo.**

**_Nossa que emocionante eu nunca pensei que Draco Malfoy fosse dizer palavras tão lindas... tão idiotas.. sendo assim já que você não se considera o "meu" filho, eu posso muito bem te matar sem ter remorsos depois! – Lucius disse esboçando um sorriso, digno de um Malfoy, frio.**

**E por um momento Draco sentiu medo, ele sabia que o "pai" era capaz de fazer isso mesmo, mas ele ergueu a cabeça, segurou a varinha com muita força e tentou memorizar todos os feitiços poderosos que ele tinha aprendido em sua vida toda, afinal ele lutaria contra Lucius! O ardiloso Lucius Malfoy, esse que te dera uma vida miserável do lado das trevas. O homem que o impedira de ver a luz! Um comensal da morte que era forte e sujo o suficiente para matá-lo com um avada kedrava.**

**Mas aquela era uma opção que ele não teria em mente, ele não ia fazer isso, com certeza ele ia querer prolongar aquela luta, com certeza ele ia querer passar a noite toda lutando e lutando e depois matá-lo em frente de todos, só para mostrar que ele era Lucius Malfoy o comensal da morte mais fiel ao seu Lorde das Trevas.**

**Fechou os olhos e tentou memorizar tudo, concentrou toda a sua força na mão em que estava a varinha, depois abriu os olhos e olhou para cada canto da sala, olhou a sua mãe Narcissa. Quanto tempo não a via? Ela ainda estava tão bonita quanto se lembrava embora sua aparência fosse de quem sofrera muito. Certamente seu pai tornara a vida dela muito difícil...**

**A ela quem deveria agradecer por ter sido capaz de amar, pois de Lucius nada poderia ser bom. E fora o carinho da mãe que evitara que ele se afogasse nos caminhos do mal.**

**Olhou para frente e viu Hermione, a mulher que carregava o seu filho em seu ventre, a mulher que ele aprendera a amar. A mulher que tantas emoções causara em sua vida. Ele queria tanto tocá-la, calar aqueles gritos de dor, tirá-la daquele ritual imundo. Percebeu que ela sofria muito avistou a serpente que estava sobre a sua barriga. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas se segurou para não deixá-las cair, não choraria perante Lucius.**

**Precisava se ocupar de seu pai, Harry cuidaria dela, ele sempre cuidara e ele a tiraria de lá ilesa. Confiava em Harry!**

**Draco ainda olhava pela sala, tentando analisar suas possibilidades quando Lucius lançou um estupefaça. Mas Draco conseguiu desviar, o seu reflexo nunca lhe falhara.**

**_Ah, sim pensei que estivesse dormindo. – Lucius disse sorrindo.**

**_Como sempre um covarde! – Draco disse seco e frio.**

_Eu sou um Malfoy, meu querido, você queria que eu agisse como? Somos iguais "Filho"! – Ele disse com deboche.

_Não sou igual a você! – Draco gritou.

_Não, não é. Você é pior! É a escória. Deitou-se com uma sangue-ruim! – ele riu – Onde chegamos? Nunca precisei disso para ter uma mulher. Você renegou seu sangue verdadeiramente Draco.

_Não, nunca precisou. Porque comprou suas amantes não é Lucius! Comprou todas.

_Assim como você comprou a sangue-ruim?

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar.

_Que papelão Draco. Comprando um herdeiro. Inútil!

_Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada! Você não sabe da minha vida! – Draco respondeu engasgado.

_Fracassado até na cama! Eu sabia que vindo de Narcissa poderia mesmo esperar isso. Eu imaginei que o sangue puro dela seria suficiente, mas só agora vejo o tamanho do meu fracasso! Junto com o Potter! Devo imaginar a relação de vocês desprezível filho! Muito desprezível!

Draco o olhou enojado e Lucius continuou:

_Será melhor acabar com a sua vida, antes que estrague mais a sua honra!

_Eu digo o mesmo para você – Draco fez uma pausa – ''Papai"! – Draco mal tinha acabado de fechar a boca e Lucius lançou um feitiço contra ele, que desviou por pouco. – Ah, por falar nisso você e mais quantos vão acabar comigo? - Draco disse sarcástico.

Draco não ficou para trás lançou outro em seguida, mas passou longe de Lucius.

_Você vai precisar mais do que isso para poder "tentar" me matar, ''Filho''! – Lucius disse gargalhando.

Lucius murmurou algo, e uma imensa barreira transparente surgiu ao redor deles, algo como um campo magnético.

_Draco! – Harry e Narcissa gritaram juntos.

_Você é meu Draco, eu vou acabar com a sua vida!

_Não se eu acabar com a sua primeiro!

As palavras não foram mais ditas apenas murmúrios e nomes de feitiços que os dois estavam lançando um contra o outro.

Por sobre o corpo de Samantha, o demônio que a "possuía" libertou-se de seu invólucro carnal, demonstrando através do corpo de Samantha sua verdadeira face. E encarou Rony que o fitava sorrindo.

_Caraca! Mas tu é mais feio que o diabo. – fala Rony rindo.

_Não se iluda, "anjinho". Eu sou o "diabo". – fala o Demônio.

_Bem, com certeza fede como ele. – fala Rony divertido. – Que tal você ir embora? Sabe que não tem chances contra mim. Além do mais a carinha de Loira aguada da Sam é mil vezes melhor do que essa sua cara de Máscara de Halloween.

Rony não se moveu quando o demônio saltou sobre ele. Nem mesmo quando foi envolvido por ele, em um abraço mortal. As trevas o envolveram e ele sentiu o frio que emanava do demônio.

Sentia suas forças fraquejarem, conforme o abraço continuava. Viu o sorriso na face do demônio e percebeu que o demônio presumira que seria fácil derrotá-lo.

_Hoje, eu levarei tua alma para o inferno, junto com as outras daqui! – rosna o Demônio apertando o abraço ainda mais.

_Não. – fala Rony surpreendentemente calmo. – Não haverá almas para você, aqui.

_E como pretende me impedir? – pergunta o Demônio abrindo caminho dentro de Rony, tentando chegar a sua alma.

_Vou te dar, exatamente o que você quer. - fala Rony calmo baixando suas defesas e sentindo o demônio tocar sua alma.

Harry queria ajudar Draco, mas ficou atento a serpente que ainda estava sobre Hermione, que gritava se contorcendo em dor. Conseguiu se aproximar, a tempo de ver a boca da serpente se abrindo e se fechando rapidamente na cintura dela.

_Nãoooooo! – ele gritou quando foi atacado por um comensal que apareceu a sua direita, sem conseguir chegar até Hermione.

_Não! Draco! – ela tentava dizer, mas a dor que sentiu mostrara que a serpente realmente a mordera. Ela fechou os olhos e gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que Eros se sacudia dentro de seu ventre.

Harry tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, porém a luta que travara ainda não estava acabada apesar de ter atingido o comensal mais de uma vez.

Hermione sentiu novamente a visão ficar turva, mas ouviu o canto do canário novamente ecoando em sua mente, apertou os olhos tentando se apegar ao som e se livrar da dor.

A serpente deu um giro sobre seu próprio corpo e despencou no chão com um baque surdo. Se contorcendo, soltou um chiado alto. Harry tampou os ouvidos, era o barulho mais horrendo que um animal emitiria. Era como se ela sofresse mil vezes a picada com seu próprio veneno. Instantes depois ela ficou imóvel.

Hermione respirou ofegante e abriu os olhos.

_Mione! – Harry conseguiu derrubar o comensal e se aproximar dela.

Harry! – ela sussurrou fraca – Eu quero sair daqui!

_Vamos te tirar daqui! Merlin! – ele disse tentando ver onde a cobra a mordera. Ele tinha certeza que ela havia sido picada, ele vira a mordida. Eros se remexeu sobre sua mão como se o reconhecesse e implorasse por socorro. – Calma vou ajudar vocês!

Hermione se contorceu de dor, mais uma vez.

_Ele vai nascer Harry! Ah eu preciso do Draco! – ela gemeu alto, e chorou agoniada.

_Deixe-me ajudá-la!- uma voz se aproximou deles, e num movimento muito rápido Harry apontou a varinha para o homem que aparecerá no seu campo de visão.

_Seu desgraçado! Se afaste dela! Eu vou matar você! – Harry gritou encurralando o homem indefeso num canto. – Idiota! – Harry disse desferindo um soco na face do homem que caiu ao chão sem entender.

Harry desferiu um chute que fez o homem se curvar.

_Seu bastardo! Você não merece ser morto por um feitiço. – ele disse o levantando do chão.

O homem era mais alto que ele, mas ele não se intimidou e desferiu outro soco o jogando no chão novamente.

_Para Potter! Para! – Narcissa gritou se aproximando de Harry – Você pegou o homem errado.

Harry olhou para o homem de aparência desleixada e que tinha os lábios sangrando.

_Precisamos tirar o Draco de lá! O Lucius vai matá-lo! Precisamos tirar a Hermione daqui! Por favor, Potter. – ela o olhou suplicante.

_Harry! Por favor! – Hermione suplicou já que Harry estava totalmente fora de seu campo de visão.

Ofegante Harry se afastou de Kevin, e se aproximou novamente de Hermione.

_O Draco, Harry! Ajuda ele! O Lucius vai matá-lo! – Hermione pediu suplicante.

Harry a olhou e olhou para onde o feitiço magnético estava localizado, apenas via os vultos loiros se atacando ferozmente. Não saberia dizer o que sentia, ainda mais acabando de saber que seria pai. Em que ponto a loucura de Lucius chegara, querer matar o único filho, o único herdeiro. Sentiu pena de Draco que precisava lutar contra o próprio pai. Mas ele não precisava lutar sozinho... e não lutaria. Num impulso ele lançou um feitiço muito forte contra o escudo, porém o mesmo ricochetou e se desfez.

_Isso é Magia negra Harry! – Narcissa disse se aproximando – E você não vai tirá-la sozinho...

– Sectumsempra! – Lucius disse debochado - Vamos ver o que você é capaz ''filho"!

_Vai ter que tentar mais ''papai''! – Draco falou devolvendo o deboche enquanto erguia um escudo defensivo e revidava o feitiço.

_Talvez isso – fala Lucio desviando-se por milímetros do feitiço de Draco. Levantou sua mão esquerda e mostrou o anel em seu dedo mindinho para Draco. – Talvez isto prove que sou melhor que você. Afinal nunca presenteei as prostitutas com quem me deitei!

Draco olhou atônito para o anel na mão de seu pai.

_ Devolva-me isso!- exige Draco sério.

_Você quer? Vem pegar! – fala Lucius sorrindo enquanto atacava Draco novamente. - Foi realmente interessante saber que ela chorou a noite toda porque eu tirei isso dela. A _Sangue-Ruim_ é ambiciosa! – fala Lucio rindo e defendendo-se de de vários ataques sucessivos de Draco.- **Ela me recebeu com um beijo tão caloroso!**

_Desgraçado! – grita Draco mirando na cabeça de Lucius e disparando feitiços sem parar.

_Até que a sangue-ruim me parece apetitosa! Talvez depois que meu lord tenha nascido, e você esteja morto, eu a mantenha com vida! Adorarei descobrir por que você se apegou tanto a ela. – fala Lucio de forma debochada.

_Você vai morrer agora! – Draco disse transtornado, e muito furioso. A imagem de seu pai sobre Hermione o deixou irado.

O feitiço que ele mandou acertou seu pai de cheio e Draco se arrependeu de não ter mandado uma maldição da morte. Lucius gemeu sentindo como se levasse uma chicotada de fogo em seu peito. Mas ele riu como se estivesse endiabrado.

_Aprendeu filho? Aprendeu como lutar? Jogar sujo, assim como eu! – ele gargalhou e lançou um feitiço em Draco que cortou o lado esquerdo do queixo de Draco.

Draco levou a mão instantaneamente ao corte, sentindo o sangue descer. Sabia que seria uma cicatriz, mas a estética de seu rosto, pouco lhe importava naquele momento.

_Não se preocupe filho! Você não viverá o suficiente para cicatrizar! – fala Lucius rindo.

O Dr. Kevin se aproximou de Hermione, e tentava desfazer os laços que estavam em suas mãos e seus pés, numa mistura de laços trouxas com uma corda mágica. Era quase impossível sem varinha.

Ele caminhou rapidamente a um dos comensais que ainda estavam em estado de transe realizando os cânticos do ritual e deu um chute violento que desmaiou o indivíduo, se apoderou da varinha dele que estava próximo e voltou rapidamente, soltando as cordas que prendiam Hermione.

_Eu vou te soltar! – ele disse fraco e ela o olhou desconfiada.

_Se você me tocar de novo...

_Eu estou te soltando não estou?

_Ah! – Hermione gritou com a contração que a atingiu.

_Vou te examinar, precisamos saber quanto tempo temos antes que ele nasça.

Hermione apenas choramingou, enquanto Kevin a examinava em silêncio.

_Ele está pronto pra nascer Hermione, não entendo como ainda não nasceu...

_Ele vai esperar por ele... – Hermione sorriu entre lágrimas – ele vai esperar!

_Vem vou te tirar daqui! – ele disse pegando Hermione nos braços, e ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

Ele encontrou um vão entre uma parede, e a colocou calmamente ali, onde os feitiços que os aurores que chegaram de repente não a acertassem.

_Eu preciso ajudar a Samantha!- ele se afastou dela.

Porém antes de tentar encontrar onde Samantha estava, viu Harry e Narcissa tentando vencer a barreira para se aproximar de Draco e Lucius.

Draco revidou o feitiço como em milésimos de segundos, e antes que Lucius se desse conta teve a face cortada identicamente ao seu filho.

_Ora, assim está melhor, quem morrer primeiro leva a marca um do outro, e te garanto de que não será eu! – fala Draco sorrindo e irritando seu pai.

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Lucius.

- Seu... moleque! – rosna Lucius limpando sua face com a mão e vendo o sangue escorrendo lentamente.

_Que foi? Preocupado comseu rostinho bonito? Preocupa não, o senhor já está velho demais, estava mesmo precisando de uma plástica!- Foi a vez de Draco rir, enquanto escapava de várias maldições

Agora não existia mais provocações. Os feitiços eram disparados sem cessar, por ambos. A maioria deles chocavam-se no ar e faziam com que ambos fossem jogados para trás.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ambos os feitiços se atingissem em pleno ar. A energia foi grande e "arrancou" as varinhas de suas mãos, jogando-as longe deles.

Ambos se olharam. E avançaram. Agora a luta era no braço. Socos eram desferidos e devolvidos com velocidade e selvageria. Chutes, cotoveladas, golpes dados por aqueles que nunca tinham lutado de forma trouxa. Apenas queriam machucar seu adversário.

Com um soco bem dado, Draco acertou seu pai que acabou caindo. E uma vez no chão, ele ficou parado.

- Acabou, velho. Você está acabado. – fala Draco irritado pegando uma pedra grande e parando por sobre o velho.

- Acabe logo com isso. – fala Lucio irritado. – Mate-me. Prove que pode fazer algo corajoso.

- Vou provar! – fala Draco jogando a pedra que caiu com um baque surdo ao lado da cabeça de Lucius. – Pronto, velho. Provei a você. Eu te venci. E podia ter te matado. Mas você vai viver. Por que eu quero que você viva. Quero que saiba que terá um neto. E ele será um Mestiço. Por que o sangue que corre nele, vem de mim e de uma Sangue Ruim.

- Mate-me! – exige Lucius. – Não quero ter essa vergonha.

- Mate-se se quiser. – fala Draco lhe dando as costas. – Eu não vou carregar sua morte em minha consciência.

Afastou-se alguns passos e caminhou em direção á sua varinha. Mas cometeu um erro.

Deixou de vigiar seu pai.

O golpe que recebeu em sua nuca o deixou semi-consciente. Mal sentiu quando caiu no chão. E nem sentiu os chutes que o atingiram nas costas e no peito.

- Nunca deixe um inimigo vivo! – grita Lucius chutando Draco que só conseguia proteger a própria cabeça. – Seu moleque desgraçado! Você não é mais meu filho!

Parou de chutar e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, tentando estrangulá-lo. Draco fazia movimentos aleatórios, tentando atacar com seus dedos, os olhos de Lucio, mas estava cansado e tonto. Errou seus golpes. Sentia que estava ficando inconsciente.

Mas ao lembrar que Hermione seria morta se falhasse, sentiu um novo ímpeto de raiva. Com determinação, enfiou o dedo dentro do olho esquerdo de Lucio e ouviu um grito de dor.

Mas Lucius não parou de apertar seu pescoço. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que Draco morresse.

_No três Potter... – Narcissa disse enquanto armavam para lançar um feitiço duplo – Um...dois...três...

Nesse momento Kevin se uniu a eles, e a barreira se desfez com o impacto dos feitiços de três bruxos poderosos, principalmente Harry. No momento que o feitiço se desfez, Narcissa gritou e viu Draco quase inconsciente...

Lucius estava sobre ele. Ambos tinham arranhões e machucados que sangravam, e Draco lutava tentando se desvencilhar do aberto das mãos de seu pai, que estavam apertando sua traquéia tirando sua respiração.

Todos sabiam que Draco tinha condições de revidar, principalmente porque lutavam sem feitiços, braço a braço.

_Vamos seu fraco! Vença-me. Ou será muito fácil!

_Eu... não... sou...você... – Draco disse compassado.

_Lucius é seu filho! Para! – Narcissa gritou desesperada.

_Não, não é. E depois que matar ele... eu mato você! – ele disse aumentando a pressão sobre o pescoço do filho, ou o mataria asfixiado ou quebraria lhe pescoço.

_Você NÃO VAI MATAR MEU FILHO! – Narcissa gritou e ao seu redor começou a surgir uma nuvem de fumaça densa, que a rodeava.

Era como se ela estivesse descontrolada realizando magia involuntária. O chão tremeu levemente e Harry olhou para trás...

A cobra que ele virá morrer se remexeu, mas ela não estava viva, se sacudia e dela saiam pequenas gotas que se aglomeravam umas com as outras, era como se estivessem formando estalactites pontiagudas suspensas no ar, eram incolores como gelo... Draco gemeu, e Harry olhou mais uma vez, incapaz de se mover, o poder que Narcissa exalava era algo muito poderoso... O grito de Hermione que sofria com outra contração se fez ouvir, e Narcissa soltou um gemido forte, as pequenas ''contas de cristal'' vagaram pelo ar, como um disparo... e atingiram as costas de Lucius...

_Cissa! – ele grunhiu afrouxando o aperto do pescoço de Draco.

_Você não vai destruir tudo que amo! Você Lucius é tolo e asqueroso assim como seu fracassado mestre, a diferença é que ninguém nunca tentou amá-lo eu tentei te amar, a diferença é que ele já está morto e você vai morrer agora, com seu próprio veneno!

Draco empurrou o pai de cima dele que estremecia fortemente, à medida que o veneno da víbora penetrava em seu corpo. Narcissa tombou ao chão, e cairia caso Harry não a amparasse.

Ofegante Draco foi até seu pai, e tomou-lhe a mão num gesto bruto, retirou o anel, sem que Lucius pudesse se mover.

_Isso não é seu! **Isto pertence a Futura Sra. Malfoy.** – fala Draco friamente enquanto via o olhar de Lucius. - Escute minhas palavras, velhote. Quero que saiba disso antes de morrer. - fala Draco no ouvido de Lucius enquanto ele estremecia. - Seu neto será um mestiço. E não será só um neto. Terei uma familia inteira. Pelo menos uns 8. E todos serão mestiços. E a partir do nascimento deles, todos irão olhar para os Malfoys e verão uma família Mestiça e feliz! Sua famosa fortuna será dividida entre os mestiços que eu e Hermione gerar! Agora, quero que morra, pois o seu lugar no inferno está reservado ao lado do seu Lord!

Kevin deu passos rápidos até onde Hermione estava e se assustou ao ver a quantidade de sangue que saia dela, manchando o vestido e o chão ao seu redor.

_Merlin, preciso te ajudar.

Lucius viu Draco se levantar cambaleando e ir até a mãe... Ela estava nos braços de Harry, e sorriu débil ao ver o filho.

_Meu filho!

_Minha mãe, ele se foi! Ele se foi.

Lucius morreu de olhos abertos, vendo sua mulher e seu filho abraçados, junto de Potter, num abraço carinhoso!

_ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grita o Demônio recuando rapidamente.

_Sentiu minha alma? Sentiu o amor que a preenche? – pergunta Rony sorrindo ao ver o demônio se contorcer em agonia como se tivesse levado milhares de crucios ao mesmo tempo. – Esse é o Poder do Amor. O amor que sinto por aquela que foi minha esposa. O amor que vou compartilhar contigo, agora.

_Afaste-se! – rosna o Demônio ao ver Rony avançando rapidamente.

_Ah... que é isso? – pergunta Rony ironicamente. – Não quer um abraço? Acho que você precisa de carinho.

Movendo-se rapidamente, Rony abraçou o demônio, indiferente aos urros de agonia que ele soltava. Manteve seu abraço, não com força e sim com delicadeza, sentindo o demônio perder as forças, até que ele se tornou rígido. Segundos depois, o demônio se desintegrou numa nuvem de poeira, e em seus braços apertados num abraço, Samantha surgiu desfalecida.

_Bem... não teve o mesmo efeito que teria se eu usasse uma Colt 40, mas quebrou o galho. – fala Rony sorrindo acariciando o rosto de Samantha que tremia involuntariamente – Calma garota! Calma, - porém descansou em seus braços, como se estivesse num sono profundo – você estará em paz, e ao lado de quem a protegerá. Você encontrará sua felicidade Samantha! Agora, vamos trazer a Doninha Saltitante até aqui. – fala Rony sorrindo - O que eu podia fazer, eu já fiz.

O grito de Hermione mais uma vez se sobressaiu o barulho da luta, e Draco se assombrou. Seus olhos a encontraram num segundo e viu o Dr. Richardson ajoelhado entre as pernas dela, que gritava em sua dor.

_Se afaste dela! – Draco gritou e aparatou ao lado do Doutor batendo ferozmente de encontro ao corpo dele, o jogando longe de Hermione.

Harry e Narcissa não puderam fazer muito, Draco o estuporou e seguiu o atacando novamente.

_Draco! – Harry e Narcissa gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Seu desgraçado, nunca mais vai encostar um dedo na minha mulher e nunca mais vai bater em mulher nenhuma! Avada Kedrava!

_Protego! – Narcissa e Harry gritaram em uníssono mais uma vez... Draco ao perceber que alguém o protegera de seu feitiço olhou para trás furioso.

_Inferno! – ele gritou – Me deixem matá-lo.

_Não meu filho! Você não é um assassino, você não é como o Lucius! Não!

_Draco precisamos tirar a Mione daqui! – Harry alertou vendo o local ser invadido por mais aurores que prendiam os comensais que ainda lutavam.

Draco pareceu ponderar suas ações e deu um passo para trás, Narcissa pode ver o ódio se dissipando dos olhos do filho.

_Draco! – Hermione gritou – Eu não agüento mais!

Uma explosão de luz se fez ouvir antes que Draco a alcançasse, todos protegeram os olhos. E instantes depois viram Rony aparecendo novamente.

Sua figura envolta numa pálida luz azul. Nos braços trazia Samantha desacordada...

Todos soltaram uma expressão de espanto, a figura angelical se aproximou do Doutor e lhe entregou a mulher que ele recebeu prontamente em seus braços.

_Cuide dela! – a voz grossa despertou em Harry e em Hermione uma saudade infinita...

Ele passou lentamente por Narcissa a olhou e sorriu, passou por Draco e fez um gesto de comprimento, ao passar por Harry sorriu abertamente, e se aproximou de Hermione. Sorriu terno.

E os envolveu num campo magnético novamente de forma que ninguém poderia ver o que se passava.

_Mione! – ele chamou doce se abaixando perto dela. Que tinha os olhos fechados numa expressão de dor.

_Mione olhe pra mim! – ele pediu doce e ela abriu os olhos devagar.

_Ron... – ela sussurrou.

_Ainda te amo, sempre amei... através do tempo, através da vida e

Rony tocou o ventre dela, e ela sentiu a dor se esvaindo, depois tocou o rosto dela, e ela adormeceu imediatamente. Beijou-a na testa e com um sorriso se desmaterializou...

Draco, Harry, Narcissa e Kevin que assistiam a cena em silêncio viram a luz forte surgir novamente e num instante depois ela se foi...

_Hermione... – Draco a viu úmida de suor, desfalecida entre as duas paredes, entre suas pernas o sangue ainda era abundante.

_Merlin! – Harry murmurou sentindo as lágrimas o sufocar.

Draco se aproximou devagar, tocou o rosto frio e pálido.

_Por Merlin Hermione! Não me deixe. Eu não suportaria te perder! – ele disse a abraçando.

_Dra..co! – ela sussurrou fraco, porém não pode abraçá-lo, pois voltou a sua inconsciência...

_Samantha! – Kevin chamou a colocando no chão.

Carinhosamente retirou os cabelos loiros da face clara, e chamou mais uma vez.

_Samantha! Fala comigo! Por favor! – ele pediu apreensivo.

_Você ainda está aqui!- ela balbuciou – Quando vão me dar uma cela particular? – ela disse como se sofresse algumas dores.

Kevin a olhou, queria poder tirar suas mãos que a apoiavam e deixá-la cair, mas apenas sorriu, não acreditando no que ouvia.

_Temo que não conseguirá se livrar de mim tão cedo, me sinto meio responsável por sua pessoa!

_Kevin! Eu me sinto fraca! – ela balbuciou depois de um breve sorriso.

_Vou ser sua força, enquanto você precisar. Vou cuidar de você Samantha! Eu prometo! – ele disse ao vê-la cerrar os olhos e lágrimas caírem escorrendo pela face pálida.

Fora um tumulto grande quando os aurores chegaram à casa dos Wealeys escoltando Draco, Harry e Narcissa. Kevin e Samantha foram levados diretamente para o hospital. Harry assumira a custódia de Narcissa. Ambos queriam levar Hermione para o hospital, mas Narcissa avisara que ela necessitava de paz, par ter o filho, e que estava debilitada. E levá-la para o hospital apenas dificultaria o processo do nascimento de Eros.

_Harry! – Gina gritara desesperada quando virá o marido entrar pela porta. – Meu amor você voltou. – ela o beijava e ele a pegou no colo.

_Você não deveria correr assim. – ele disse entre beijos.

_Eu queria ter ido com você Harry, mas mamãe não deixou, eu fiquei desesperada! – ela choramingou.

_Sua maluquinha, nosso bebê está aí dentro, você não iria colocar nossa filha em perigo! Mas está tudo bem.

_Harry vocês trouxeram a Narcissa? – Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver a mulher entrar pela porta.

_Calma, está tudo bem. Ela está com a gente! - ele disse e Draco entrou com Hermione nos braços.

_Merlin! – ela sussurrou

Gina retirou as colchas da cama, para receber a amiga...

Draco colocou Hermione inconsciente na cama, a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto correndo logo atrás dele. A mancha de sangue entre suas pernas, era um sinal de que o tempo era o maior inimigo naquele momento.

Draco respirava ofegante, ele a olhou com alívio. Os cabelos macios, porém sujos de suor grudaram na face gelada de Hermione, ele os removeu com as pontas dos dedos.

_Hermione acorda! Por favor, acorda! Fala comigo!

_É melhor você sair menino Malfoy! - a velha senhora disse afoita colocando uns travesseiros sobre as pernas de Hermione abertas. De modo que os joelhos ficassem num nível elevado – Gina, pegue um pouco de água, vamos limpar o rosto dela. Vamos lá, fora daqui vocês dois! – ela disse expulsando Harry e Draco que saíram do quarto.

Draco se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro.

_Eu nem acredito que conseguimos. Ela está aqui! E está a salvo. Eles não conseguiram, eles não conseguiram.

Harry dizia de olhos fechados como se quisesse que a informação penetrasse em sua mente, ainda não acreditava naquele feito.

Foi quando...

Hermione tomou consciência de seu corpo, embora ainda não tivesse aberto os olhos reconheceria aquelas vozes ao seu redor.

_Mione querida! Você está a salvo!

_Você está em casa agora. E está tudo bem! Eles trouxeram você de volta!

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a dor a atingiu como um raio, e embora imaginasse que não tivesse forças, o grito saiu forte de sua garganta!

... O grito de Hermione cortou a noite. Draco sentiu seu coração falhar.

_O que foi isso Harry? – ele perguntou num fio de voz.

_Não sei. Mas não me parece boa coisa!

_Calma, rapazes, são coisas de mulheres, eu esperei seis nascimentos, do lado de fora. É assim mesmo! – disse o Sr. Weasley calmo.

_Assim mesmo? Assim mesmo? Ai Merlin e a Gina está grávida! – Harry disse rapidamente e Draco gemeu agoniado.

_Não, isso não dá pra mim! Isso não dá pra mim! – ele gritou de repente e caminhou até a porta, mas o senhor Weasley o impediu.

_Não rapaz. É um momento delas. – ele disse sério o olhando nos olhos, e pela primeira vez Draco sentiu como se tivesse um pai.

_Eu não posso esperar!- ele disse manhoso.

_Você vai esperar! – O Sr. Weasley disse com a voz firme.

Harry olhou a expressão do loiro e imaginou que ele fosse atacar o sogro, porém ele se afastou com passos firmes até um jarro ornamental que estava num canto do corredor.

O pegou com gesto rápido e seu grito de fúria se misturou com o grito de dor que saiu do quarto. Harry caminhou alguns passos, mas o sogro o segurou e lhe fez um sinal para que deixasse.

Rapidamente Draco caminhou para a porta aberta que encontrou no corredor, era a biblioteca. E num gesto nervoso começou a quebrar o que encontrava enquanto gritava ferozmente. A mesa foi o primeiro alvo e embora fosse antiga e pesada, Draco a revirou como se não passasse de um brinquedo.

Velas e candelabros voaram pela sala, livros, vasos de flores... Voaram sem que o loiro se desse conta de que não estavam na sua mansão. Respirou pesado, e procurou a parede. O papel que a revestia era dum tom rosado com flores diversas, tão diferente da decoração escura e sombria com a qual crescera.

Desferiu o punho com força, contra a parede, seus dedos estalaram e ele fechou os olhos mediante a dor, à melhor forma de suportar era mais um golpe. E quando levantou a mão... Braços fortes o seguraram.

_Você não vai se ferir!

_Me solta Potter! – ele grunhiu entre dentes.

_Não! Se machucar não vai aliviar a dor dela.

Draco soluçou e Harry o virou para ele num gesto brusco.

_Eu não suporto vê-la sofrendo Harry! Não suporto!

_É porque você a ama!

_Harry o que eu faço? O que eu faço?

_Vamos esperar Draco! Esperar! – Harry disse e o abraçou.

Eram amigos e naquele momento precisavam um do outro.

_Narcissa! Eu quero a Narcissa! – Hermione gemeu sem forças, e Molly chamou Narcissa com um feitiço, à mulher entrou no quarto rapidamente.

_Ele não está se mexendo! Ele não se mexe! – Hermione contou chorando.

_Calma. Eu vou acalmar o Draco e trazer ele aqui. Ele ainda não sabe do feitiço.

_Que feitiço? Narcissa não podemos usar feitiços em partos. – Molly protestou.

_Mas foi preciso, se não tivesse feito isso o Eros teria nascido... nas mãos do Lucius. – Narcissa explicou.

_Meu filho! – Hermione chorou. – Ele não se mexe, Merlin eu o perdi...

_Não Mione, calma.

_Menina venha aqui! – Narcissa chamou Gina que chorava emocionada num canto do quarto.

_Pra que? – Gina perguntou triste.

_Vejo que você também será mãe em breve.

_Como sabe?

_Sou uma bruxa! Sou uma Black! Venha aqui!

Gina a olhou desconfiada.

_Coloque a mão direita sobre o ventre dela, e repita comigo: - Gina fez o que foi pedido, ela e Hermione se olharam nos olhos.

_Pelo dom que a mim mulher...

_Pelo dom que a mim mulher...

_Foi concedido de poder gerar vidas...

_Foi concedido de poder gerar vidas...

_Rogo para que a vida que você carrega responda em nome da vida que há em mim...

_Rogo para que a vida que você carrega responda em nome da vida que há em mim...

_Que com o mais puro sentimento eles se correspondam...

_Que com o mais puro sentimento eles se correspondam...

_E que suas almas estejam interligadas pela eternidade...

_E que suas almas estejam interligadas pela eternidade...

_Onde um estiver o outro saberá...

_Onde um estiver o outro saberá...

Nesse instante tão logo as palavras foram repetidas. Eros se remexeu violentamente dentro do Ventre de Hermione, de modo que todos que estavam no quarto pudessem ver os movimentos. E o ventre de Gina que ainda não demonstravaa gravidez deu um estremecimento.

_Eles se mexeram! – Gina disse pálida.

_Ele está vivo! Meu neto está vivo! – Narcissa disse emocionada.

Hermione e Gina choravam entre lágrimas.

_Eu vou chamar o menino Draco. – Disse Molly saindo.

Molly entrou na biblioteca onde Draco tinha tido seu acesso de raiva. Harry e Arthur tentavam consertar a sala, enquanto o loiro estava jogado no sofá, pálido e acabado.

_Oi!- ela disse tímida.

_Como eles estão? Como está Hermione? – Draco perguntou ficando de pé.

Molly olhou para o marido, para o genro e enfim para o loiro.

_Por favor, Molly fala alguma coisa mulher! – Arthur se irritou já que Draco não tinha forças para falar nada.

_Ela quer te ver Draco. Você tem que ser forte por ela, e pelo seu filho.

Draco engoliu em seco e caminhou devagar... desviou os olhos para que ninguém visse as suas lágrimas.

Entrou no quarto devagar... podia ouvir a respiração dela ofegante, e aumentar o ritmo com a sua proximidade. Seus olhos pararam sobre a cama, ela estava suada, havia muito lençóis, uma bacia de água, toalhas, e travesseiros, sobre as costas e pernas dela. Prendeu os lábios num gesto infantil. Ela parecia sofrer muito, e se sentiu culpado, apesar de tudo não podia compartilhar a dor dela, e dinheiro nenhum do mundo pagaria por aquilo. Como ele fora estúpido o suficiente para achar que poderia pagar uma mulher por aquilo?

_Draco! – ela sussurrou com um breve sorriso e lhe estendeu a mão.

Ansiara tanto por vê-lo novamente. Ela o amava desesperadamente, sem culpas, sem receios, simplesmente o amava.

Ele tocou os dedos dela, e não pode impedir a lágrima de cair. E se jogou sobre ela, evitando que seu peso a incomodasse, mas exigindo um abraço, ele precisava tanto daquele abraço, como precisava do ar para respirar.

Se abraçaram chorando, ela com os braços envolto no pescoço dele, quanto ele tinha a cabeça enfiada entre os cabelos revoltos dela. Se permitiram chorar alto de dor... de alívio... e de amor...

_Ah! Draco! – ela gritou e ele se afastou, mas ainda sustentando o aperto em seu pescoço.

Sabia que era uma contração... ficou imóvel como se pudesse senti-la junto com ela.

_Draco me ajuda... eu não agüento mais esperar... por você! – ela disse se contorcendo em dor.

_Eu... – ele gaguejou – não sei o que fazer! É melhor chamar...

_Tem que ser você Draco! Ai! Ele só virá ao mundo pelas suas mãos! – ela conseguiu dizer.

_Merlin! – ele tocou a barriga dela, e sentiram a bolsa arrebentar finalmente, umedecendo os lençóis.

Hermione gritou mais uma vez.

_Está na hora Draco! – ela ofegou, enquanto ele se ajeitou entre as pernas dela...

_Harry! – Gina procurou abraçar o marido.

_Gi, você está pálida! O que houve?

_Harry! A nossa filha se mexeu!

_Ah? Mas... não é muito cedo?

Ele perguntou se aproximando dela e tocando o ventre, que se mexeu sob suas mãos!

_Você sentiu isso? – ele perguntou assustado e de olhos arregalados.

_Sim, foi ela! – Gina disse feliz o beijando.

Arthur riu e saiu acompanhando Narcissa e Molly deixando os dois sozinhos.

_Harry! Aconteceu uma coisa que você precisa saber! A Narcissa fez um encantamento... envolvendo nossa filha e o filho da Mione!

_Que tipo de encantamento? – ele perguntou surpreso.

_O Eros e ela! – ela disse se referindo ao seu ventre. – Eles estão interligados!

_Gina! A MINHA FILHA ESTÁ PROMETIDA AO FILHO DO MALFOY? – ele quase gritou se afastando dela.

_Mais ou menos!

_Mais ou menos? Mais ou menos? Gina, a minha filhinha que nem nasceu ainda, você já conseguiu arrumar um casamento pra ela? E na família Malfoy?

_Ah Harry pensei que você e o Draco tivessem vencido a rivalidade, e fossem amigos! – ela disse sarcástica.

_E somos! Mas não quer dizer que aceito o filhinho dele com as mãos na minha menina! – Harry disse indignado. – Gina ele é um Malfoy! Você sabe muito bem pela Mione como é a libido do Malfoy! – ele disse com uma careta e Gina caiu na gargalhada. – Para de rir Ginny! É sério! Merlin a minha menina nas mãos de um maníaco sexual!

_Ah Harry é só um bebê!

_Sim e é macho! Ele vai crescer!

_Harry me escuta pode ser que eles sejam amigos, quase como irmãos!

_Ah? Assim como nós dois? Ou como o Ron e a Mione? A Ginny, minha filhinha! – Harry choramingou como um menino birrento.

Ainda não podia ver o filho, mas sabia que ele estava próximo. Se abaixou sobre o ventre e o beijou.

_Eros, estou aqui! Vou acabar com esse sofrimento de vocês dois. Nasça meu filho em minhas mãos! – ele sussurrou falando com o bebê que se remexeu lentamente.

Hermione não pode controlar os gritos que saia de sua boca, curvou a coluna quando a dor se uniu como um relâmpago dentro de si. Pode sentir as mãos de Draco entre suas pernas, e o exato momento em que Eros deixou seu corpo e passou para as mãos de seu pai.

Os dedos longos de Draco estavam trêmulos.

_Ah! – Draco respirou ofegante, tendo o corpinho flácido, úmido e mole em suas mãos. – Merlin!

Hermione chorou emocionada, ao ouvir a tosse infantil, e em seguida o choro forte ecoar pelo quarto.

_Mione... ele está aqui! Comigo! – Draco arfou para falar, as lágrimas pingaram de seus olhos, e caíram sobre o bebê que esperneava entre seus dedos, que lhe pareciam grande e desajeitados demais para segurá-lo. Num gesto impulsivo e paterno ele levou o pequeno corpo ao peito, como se quisesse aquecê-lo.

Hermione se deixou descansar sobre o colchão, a dor já não era tão intensa. Embora sentisse a visão turva e girando fixou-os olhos em Draco. Que olhava a criança admirado.

O choro se fora, e embora estivesse inquieto, ele se acalmara no colo do pai.

_Draco! – ela sussurrou muito fraca e ele a olhou se sentindo culpado por não dar atenção a ela.

_Nosso filho Mione!- ele riu débil.

E se aproximou dela, como se cada movimento fosse quebrar uma dúzia de ovos de dragão... Se aproximou ainda entre as pernas dela, tendo visto que mãe e filho ainda estavam ligados pelo cordão umbilical.

Os lábios ressequidos de Hermione se entreabriram quando ele lhe ofereceu o filho. O olhou como senão acreditasse que fosse capaz de segurar o filho. Mas estendeu os braços, e o recebeu entre lágrimas.

_Ah Harry aposto que a minha ruivinha de olhos verdes vai conseguir domar o loirinho de olhos cinza! – ela disse rindo o abraçando.

_Sim. Claro se sair com a sua libido! – ele se abraçou a ela riu.

_Ai Harry! Você é demais! E eu te amo! – ela disse – Merlin como será que ele está se saindo? – ela perguntou se preocupando com o Draco.

_Ah eu espero que eu não tenha que fazer o mesmo quando nossa filha nascer.

_Ah! Pois quero você do meu lado, e de preferência vou estar torcendo ''SUAS PARTES'' num gesto carinhoso.

Harry engoliu em seco.

_Está maluca ruiva?

O choro estridente de criança recém nascida ecoou pela casa.

_Nasceu! – Gina gritou eufórica e saiu em disparada.

O pequeno se remexeu ainda resmungando, em algo que parecia um choro por ter sido afastado do calor do pai, mas tão logo Hermione o aninhou entre o peito, ele se calou e abriu os olhos devagar, piscando várias vezes. Antes de enfim enxergar a sua mãe.

_Ah! – Hermione abriu a boca em espanto, e Draco não fez diferente.

Os pequeninos olhos eram de um violeta claro, límpidos como cristais, a íris escura e ao seu redor a cor lembraria o oceano de praias claras, se não fosse num tom tão violeta.

Hermione e Draco se olharam por uns instantes e viram um passarinho pousar na janela, ele saudou em resposta e fazendo um gracejo. Hermione sorriu e ele se desvaneceu no espaço como se tivesse cumprido a sua missão.

Draco não pode entender, mas sabia que depois Hermione o explicaria. Ela mais uma vez deu atenção ao rostinho que estava junto ao seu seio. Acariciou a cabecinha úmida.

_Ele é lindo! – ele disse baixo.

_Ele é perfeito! – ela respondeu olhando o bebê com veneração.

_Ele é nosso filho! – Draco completou.

E Gina entrou no quarto abrindo a porta num impulso.

_Ele nasceu!

_Sim Gina! – Hermione disse.

_Ele é Lindo! – Gina disse se emocionando se aproximando rapidamente e tocando a cabecinha do bebê. Narcissa também entrou no quarto seguida por Harry, Molly e Arthur. Que se aglomeraram ansiosos para ver a criança.

_Ele está com fome! – disse Narcissa carinhosamente, tocando o neto emocionada. – Amamente ele!

_Não posso, me sinto suja, daquela cela, dessa roupa. Ainda não! – ela disse triste.

_Tudo bem, fora todos vocês, vamos cuidar da mais jovem mamãe. – Molly avisou – Vamos menino Malfoy, você já fez o que era necessário. Eu e Narcissa terminamos aqui! – ela disse carinhosamente, e Draco tentou resistir.

_Vou ficar bem! Ele está aqui, está tudo bem! – Hermione disse para Draco e ele a beijou nos lábios.

_Jura que fica bem? – ele perguntou manhoso.

_Sim. – ela sorriu.

_Vamos garotos! – Arthur apressou...

_Me chama assim que terminarem, quero ficar com eles! - Draco disse ao sair...

Harry, Gina, e o Sr. Weasley levaram Draco muito atormentado pra um dos quartos, para que ele pudesse tomar um banho e se acalmar. Ele tremia e estava muito nervoso.

Tão logo entraram no quarto, Gina foi providenciar um banho para ele, o Sr. Weasley saiu para tratar com alguns aurores que ainda estavam pela casa.

_Ele nasceu em minhas mãos Harry! Eu vi ele nascer.

_Como foi? Como se sentiu?

_Potter! – ele disse caminhando com as pernas vacilantes pelo quarto, enquanto Harry sentava numa poltrona e o observava. Curioso pelas respostas. Era algo diferente, mas Harry queria saber como ele se sentira ao ver o filho nascer.

_Oi! Draco você está bem?

_Não! Potter posso desmaiar agora? – Ele perguntou e como num flash Harry viu Draco cair desacordado no chão.

_Malfoy! – Harry chamou se assustando e correndo até ele.

Conferiu os pulsos rapidamente, e olhou a temperatura da testa dele com a costa das mãos.

_Acorda seu loiro burro! Sua doninha! Acorda!

_Harry o que houve? – Gina chegou apressada saindo do banheiro – Harry!

_Ele desmaiou Ginny!

_Merda, vou chamar a mamãe!

Uma hora depois Draco havia tomado banho e preparava para ir ao quarto que Hermione estava.

_Meu filho você precisa descansar um pouco. – Narcissa sugeriu notando a palidez do filho.

_Nem pensar eu preciso ficar com eles!

_Draco, eles estão dormindo. Lado a lado. A Mione coitadinha dormiu antes de terminarmos de cuidar dela. Dormiu com o pequenino aninhado ao seu lado. É a coisa mais linda de se ver. – A Sra. Weasley disse sonhadora.

Draco a olhou e sentiu a dor dela pela primeira vez, era duro para ela, cuidar de uma criança que deveria ser seu neto, mas que não o era. Caminhou até ela e a abraçou.

_Obrigado! Muito obrigado por cuidar deles!

_Que isso meu filho! Faço porque amo vocês como meus próprios filhos! Agora me faz um favor? Deite-se nessa cama e descanse por ao menos uma ou duas horas ok? Eu e sua mãe cuidaremos deles.

_Tudo bem! – ele disse e logo caminhou até sua mãe e abraçou também. – É muito bom ter você de novo mamãe.

_É muito melhor estar de volta!

Draco acordou a casa estava silenciosa, sinal de que todos descansavam, tinha dormindo um pouco o suficiente para acordar com os ânimos renovados, até seu rosto tinha recuperado um pouco de cor. Ele pensou se olhando no espelho. Com pressa seguiu para o quarto onde Hermione estava.

O quarto estava à meia luz de um abajur. Iluminando o rosto dela e do pequeno ''embrulho'' ao seu lado. Em silêncio ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, e observou o filho. As mãos pequeninas, a pele quase transluzente. O ralo cabelo dourado no alto da cabecinha miúda. Sorriu admirando o contorno dos lábios pequeninos, a sobrancelha quase inexistente... o narizinho fino. Ele era perfeito!

Sorrindo feito bobo observou Hermione, os cabelos encaracolados jogados para trás, tinha face muito pálida, respirava devagar e ritmado. Os lábios sempre tão vermelhos e convidativos estavam ressequidos e pálidos. Como eu a amo! Draco pensou e se lembrou da época da escola, quando a desdenhava tanto! Levou as mãos ao rosto dela, precisava senti-la próxima por ao menos um minuto, mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo.

_Hermione! – ele sussurrou com a mão na face dela. – Hermione! Você está com febre! – Num gesto rápido, ele alisou todo o rosto e pescoço dela, confirmando a alta temperatura.

_Draco! – ela sussurrou e conseguiu abrir os olhos por alguns segundos, mas fechou-os novamente, entrando na inconsciência do sono...

*********************Fim do cap.**********************


	23. Inegável

Cap.23. Inegável

A Sra. Weasley e a Sra. Malfoy chegaram correndo ao mesmo tempo no quarto em que Draco chamava incessantemente por Hermione.

_O que houve meu filho? – Narcissa perguntou rapidamente.

_Ela está com febre, e não quer acordar! – ele disse com os olhos fixos no rosto de Hermione.

_Eu disse que não é aconselhável o uso de qualquer tipos de magia em partos! É ir contra a lei da natureza! – Exclamou a Sra. Weasley molhando uma toalha na água morna.

_Eu sei Molly! Mas já disse não havia outra opção! Era a vida de ambos! – Narcissa quase gritou.

_Como assim era a vida de ambos? – Draco perguntou sem entender.

_A Hermione pode ter sacrificado a vida dela... – Narcissa fez uma pausa – Pela vida do Eros.

_O quê? – Draco perguntou sentindo o seu corpo tremer ferozmente.

_Calma Draco, ainda podemos salvá-la. – Molly disse tentando acalmá-lo.

_Que tipo de magia ela usou? – ele perguntou ofegante notando-a mais pálida do que minutos atrás.

_É algo antigo Draco magia rúnica!

_E vocês sabem as conseqüências disso?

O silêncio que se fez foi aterrorizador, e Draco parecia ouvir seu coração acelerado como um tambor em seu peito.

_Não sei! Mas tudo parece agravar a situação dela, ela sentiu muitas dores, foram muitas horas de contrações, certamente isso a deixou muito enfraquecida.

_Sim Narcissa e ela provavelmente perdeu muito sangue antes, durante e depois do parto. – Molly explicou.

_Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

_Não meu bem, você fez tudo corretamente, ele precisava nascer com a ajuda de suas mãos e assim foi feito. – Narcissa disse.

_Mas e se ela não ficar bem?

_Tenha fé filho! Tenha fé! Pois a fé dela salvou o filho de vocês.

No hospital...

Samantha abriu os olhos devagar, sentia o corpo dolorido como se tivesse enfrentado uma batalha. Sentou-se na cama sem perder tempo. Rapidamente notou que algo estava sobre as suas pernas. E ao olhar notou os cabelos escuros de um homem que estava adormecido junto a sua cama. Sorriu confusa, se lembrava de pouca coisa. Mas se lembrou dele.

_Você de novo? Não acredito!

O homem despertou e a encarou com olhos sonolentos e muito cansados.

_Como você está? Sente alguma coisa anormal?

_Não, estou bem. Exceto o fato de ainda não ter um quarto só meu! – ela sorriu fraco.

_Correção, você queria uma cela só sua. Não citou um quarto em momento algum!

_Sabe me dizer o quê aconteceu? – ela perguntou com seriedade.

_Não muito, você estava muito fraca, depois que... – ele hesitou.

_Depois que o quê? Me diga o que houve? – ela se apavorou.

_Você não era você Samantha! Tinha algo mais vivendo dentro do seu corpo, e não era algo bom! – ele disse escolhendo as palavras.

_Oh! Mérlin! A Hermione! O Eros! Mérlin eu completei o ritual! – ela disse se levantando rapidamente e pulando da cama, como se fosse sair do quarto.

Kevin num gesto rápido impediu a passagem até a porta.

_Calma!

_Eu preciso saber da Hermione! E do Eros! – ela disse aflita e uma onda de tontura a abalou a fazendo oscilar de um lado para o outro.

E Kevin a amparou com precisão.

_Eles estão vivos. É a única coisa que sei. Mas ela estava em trabalho de parto, há essas horas a criança já deve ter nascido!

_Oh Mérlin! Então o Draco conseguiu tirá-la das mãos do Lucius?

_Sim!

_Mas... O Lucius ele vai me matar! – ela disse se sentando na cama. – Ele vai me matar!

_Não vai não. – ele afirmou sério a olhando.

_Como pode ter tanta certeza?

_Seu tio está morto!

Ela apenas abriu a boca num espanto.

_E o Draco, ele ficou ferido? Me conta o que aconteceu.

_Eu não sei de tudo, estava tentando ajudar a Hermione a maioria do tempo, ela me parecia muito mal, e tentava chegar até você. Mas daí eu apanhei no mínimo duas vezes, primeiro o Potter e depois o Draco.

_Eles bateram em você? – ela se espantou.

_Sim! E tive que agüentar calado. Ah estava uma loucura aquela casa!

_É porque você bateu na Gina! E ainda beijou a Mione a força! – ela contou quase rindo.

_Eu? – ele gritou. – Eu não faria isso! Nunca! Eu não bateria numa mulher! – ele disse indignado.

_Ah Coitadinha, dizem que ela ficou cheia de hematomas! – ela alfinetou maldosamente.

_Não fui eu? Ou será que estava sob a maldição imperius? – ele se preocupou alisando o rosto num gesto nervoso.

Ela sorriu.

_Acredito em você e eles também acreditarão.

_Ah Claro, depois que fui estuporado, machucado e quase levei uma maldição da morte! – ele disse irônico.

_Por que está cuidando de mim? – ela perguntou séria.

_Por quê? Sempre tem que ter um por quê? Não agüento suas reclamações! Por que

_Sim tem que ter um por que! – ela disse irritada.

_Não sei, apenas me senti na obrigação de te ajudar, e depois que... – ele hesitou

_Diga! – ela disse num tom de ordem.

Ele pensou em não responder, mas a olhou e viu o estado deplorável de ambos.

_É difícil de acreditar... mas...

_Não me venha com essa, estive tendo sonhos muito estranhos há meses, minha mente foi invadida e eu fui torturada. Fui uma das peças chaves de um ritual de magia negra, tentando roubar a alma de um bebê inocente. Em que eu não acreditaria?

_Um anjo te entregou pra mim!

_O quê? – ela ficou de pé num salto. – Eu não acredito!

_Eu sabia que não acreditaria! Mas é a verdade! E eu não vou negar ou rejeitar um pedido feito por um anjo que me entregou você! Nós dois estamos sós Samantha! Podemos ser luz e caminho um para o outro!

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

_Isso é uma cantada?

Ele deu de ombros.

_Não! É um pedido para que sejamos amigos, e se depois rolar...

_Rolou! – ela completou com um sorriso e caminhou até ele o abraçando com força.

_Não vamos ficar sozinhos Kevin! Nem eu? Nem você!

Estavam abraçados e ela se sentiu em paz, nos braços dele...

Muitas horas se passaram, a febre de Hermione não cedia!

_Precisamos chamar um medibruxo! Onde encontramos o Dr. Richardson? Ele é o melhor! – Disse Molly

_Aquele bastardo não vai tocar nela! – Draco rugiu.

_Eu mesmo ainda não dei um fim nele! – Harry lembrou.

_Calma aí! Meninos, não foi o Dr. Kevin que machucou as meninas, ele estava sobre o domínio de Lucius. – Narcissa afirmou.

_E mesmo que tivesse sido ele, a Hermione precisa dele, e nós estaremos aqui! – Disse Arthur sabiamente.

_Vou mandar trazê-lo, mas se ele olhar pra Ginny eu o enforco! – Harry disse e saiu pisando duro.

Ginny esboçou um breve sorriso, e olhou para Eros adormecido em seus braços.

E Draco se afundou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

Quando os aurores comunicaram a Kevin que ele deveria ir a casa dos Weasley...

_Devemos partir agora! É urgente! – avisou o auror.

_Eu vou com você! – Samantha disse se levantando.

_Você precisa ficar! Ainda está debilitada!

_Debilitada o inferno! – ela esbravejou – Quero ver meu primo e a Hermione!

_Se o casalzinho não se importasse, temos uma vida em risco! E do jeito que o Malfoy está se chegarmos tarde viraremos poeira só com o olhar dele! – alertou o auror, e eles foram pela chave de portal.

Tão logo entraram no quarto Samantha correu para Draco, e o abraçou.

_Primo! Você está vivo! Chegou a tempo!

_Sim, Sam. E você como está?

_Bem! Draco e ela? – ela perguntou olhando a cama.

_Estou com medo de perdê-la Sam! Muito medo! – Draco continuou e se permitiu abraçar a prima.

Kevin entrou no quarto naquele momento e sentiu seu peito apertar ao ver o abraço dos primos. E passou por eles, esbarrando-os para que notassem a presença dele. Draco logo se separou de Samantha e num impulso segurou Kevin pelo colarinho da camisa, num gesto violento que fez todos do recinto suspirarem.

_Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela que não seja necessário eu acabo com a sua vida! – Draco disse feroz entre os dentes, como um chiado de serpente. E Harry o aprovou com um aceno enquanto ficava atrás de Gina de modo protetor.

Ela apenas o cutucou com o cotovelo...

Kevin o empurrou com o gesto firme...

_Tira as mãos de mim Malfoy! Você não está em condições de exigir tanto!

Samantha teve um impulso de se meter entre os dois homens antes que se atacassem.

_Calma aí! A Hermione precisa de ajuda, poderiam deixar as diferenças pra depois que ela estiver fora de perigo!

Os dois se olharam desafiadoramente.

_Ainda não acabou Richardson!

_Não mesmo Malfoy!

Em silêncio olharam Kevin cuidar de Hermione. Ele utilizara procedimentos trouxas e bruxos, depois de várias tentativas em vão, ele colocou a mão esquerda sobre o baixo ventre dela, e apertou com um gesto firme, murmurou algum encantamento, e se voltou preocupado.

_Não surte efeito! Ela não para de sangrar! – ele ofegou. – Não há mais nada na medicina bruxa ou trouxa. Devemos esperar!

_Esperar? – Harry gritou já que Draco parecia passado com a notícia. – Esperar que minha amiga sangre até a morte! Ficou maluco?

_Escuta Potter, eu estou nesse ramo de medicina há anos, e não imagino o que pode estar ocorrendo. Pode ter sido a magia, e as tensões que ela viveu. Essa febre parece algum tipo de magia que eu desconheço. – ele disse

Molly e Narcissa se olharam com pesar.

Depois de muitos minutos conseguiram tirar Draco do quarto, ele estava nervoso e a febre dela aumentara a fazendo delirar. Ele chamava vários nomes e dizia frases incoerentes. E ele podia ouvir a voz dela.

_Ela esta chamando a Fantine! Harry, peça que a tragam até aqui! A Fantine também deve querer vê-la pela... – ele engasgou com as próprias palavras. – Última vez. – ele disse e sentou-se chorando muito.

_Não fala assim Draco! Isso não pode acontecer! – Gina disse e olhou para Harry depois caminhou até ele, sentou-se a seu lado e o abraçou carinhosamente, como faria a algum de seus irmãos.

Mas ele não pôde dizer nada, apenas se deixou ser consolado por Gina, Harry os olhou com aceitação, não havia nenhum sentimento de posse quanto a Gina, era impressionante como ele passara a ser um membro de sua família. E vê-lo sofrer juntamente com Hermione era sofrer em dobro.

Não demorou muito para que Harry voltasse carregando a Fantine.

_Anjo! – ela o abraçou fortemente, quando Harry a passou para o colo de Draco.

_Oi! – Draco respondeu, e deu um breve sorriso, sua face estava muito vermelha devido ao choro.

_Você se lembra que eu disse que levaria meu filho para você ver? Pois é ele nasceu!

A menina sorriu feliz!

_Eu sei e estou doidinha para ver ele!

_Oh Fantine, como sabe que ele nasceu?

Ela apenas sorriu enigmática. E pediu para descer do colo de Draco, ele a soltou e ela foi até Ginny. Tocou o ventre de Gina e subiu no sofá para alcançar o ouvido da ruiva.

_Ela vai ser a menina mais linda de todos os tempos! E ela e o Eros eles vão te dar muito trabalho! Assim como você e o Harry deram a ele. Seu irmão mandou te dizer que ainda sente ciúmes de você com seu melhor amigo!

Gina arregalou os olhos, e Fantine riu sapeca. Gina caminhou até Harry e o abraçou quase chorando. Fantine voltou para o loiro.

_Quero ver o Eros!

_Fantine, você vai vê-lo mas primeiro quero te falar uma coisa. A Mione ela está com problemas... – ele quase se engasgou. – Talvez ela não sobreviva. E por isso quero que você a veja! – ele disse contendo sua dor.

A menina ficou séria e disse:

_Eu sei. E também sei o que ela tem. E sei o que pode salvá-la.

_O que você esta dizendo? – ele a olhou com espanto.

_É verdade, mas eu só poderia dizer se você me chamasse. Você precisava mudar anjo, e você mudou. Pensou primeiro em mim, e na minha vontade de ver a tia Mione.

_Fantine, não estou entendendo nada!

_Não precisa entender. Nem eu entendo às vezes. – ela disse com uns olhos sonhadores que lhe lembrou a Luna Loovegod.

_Vamos, não podemos perder tempo.

Deixando todos perplexos, Draco saiu e entrou no quarto com Fantine. Eros estava num cesto improvisado, num canto do quarto. O quarto estava à meia luz, a pele de Hermione reluzia, o suor febril, e ela ainda delirava baixo, mas estava adormecida profundamente.

A menina se aproximou e olhou Hermione com carinho.

_Anjo, ele a ama tanto... que ele quer que ela fique com vocês. Com você e com o Eros. – Ela disse olhando Hermione e tocando o rosto dela, que delirou dizendo o nome de Draco.

_Estou aqui Mione! – ele disse e pegou a mão dela. E ela abriu os olhos devagar. – Estou do seu lado! – ele disse suave.

_Você tem que tirar a tatuagem dela Anjo! É ela o que quer matá-la! – a menina disse calmamente.

_Hum? – Draco se espantou.

_Fantine! – Hermione chamou.

_Oi Tia! O tio Draco vai te livrar dessa dor! – ela disse e olhou para o loiro que estava pálido – Ele tem que tirar essa tatuagem que aquele homem te fez! Ela esta na sua perna.

_Fantine você me assusta! Como sabe de tantas coisas?

Ela sorriu abertamente.

_É bom ter amigos anjos!

_Assim posso salvá-la?

_Hum-Hum!

_Como vou fazer isso?

_Aqui! – ela remexeu numa pequena bolsinha de pelúcia que trazia consigo e mostrou uma pequena pena em sua mão delicada.

Draco a olhou absorto e suspirou:

_Vá depressa! O tempo está acabando!

_Mas o que faço? – ele perguntou totalmente dependente daquela criança.

_Você já a curou uma vez... no navio... você sabe o ritual! Anjo às vezes você parece uma criança. – ela se negou com a cabeça – Como pode! Pega ela! – A menina ordenou autoritária e ele apenas obedeceu.

Sentiu o calor doentio de Hermione contra seu peito e a ajeitou o mais confortável que pôde, já que sua cabeça e seus braços pendiam pra baixo, com uma das mãos livres, abriu a palma, e a estendeu em direção a Fantine. A menina abriu sua mão e assoprou a pena branca em direção a Draco.

A pequena pena era tão branca que chegava a reluzir e como se tivesse vontade própria flutuou a distância entre eles, e repousou na palma de Draco.

_Eu vou ajudar a tomar conta dele! – ela se referiu a Eros e logo saiu em direção ao cesto no canto do quarto.

E antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foram transportado, para outro lugar...

Draco precisava recuperar o fôlego, mas a olhou antes mesmo de respirar e saber onde estava, ela ainda estava inerte e inconsciente, a febre não havia cedido.

Olhou a sua volta, não havia muitas coisas. O ambiente estava na penumbra... Mas estavam ao relento, embora não houvesse corrente de ar. Analisou rapidamente o local. Estavam num ambiente úmido, uma caverna. Se perguntou se não faria mais mal a ela. Sentiu-a estremecer. Pôde ouvir o barulho de água próxima, e o canto de pássaros silvestres. O ambiente era recoberto de pedras, úmidas.

Conjurou uma cama, que apesar do ambiente de pedras, ela ficou firme. Olhou em sua volta, mas uma vez, pouco abaixo do lugar que se encontrava, havia uma riacho que passava, e bem no meio do curso as pedras se abriram como se fosse retera afuá, formando uma piscina natural. No teto da caverna frestas entre as rochas permitiam a luz do sol passar. Causando um efeito de brilho e luz no ambiente. Prendeu a respiração diante da beleza do ambiente, a água cristalina era de um azul incrível.

_Draco! – a voz dela o fez voltar a realidade, ela chorava.

_Oi! Estou aqui!

_Eu vou morrer! Não sinto mais forças para nada! – ela disse devagar e lúcida pela primeira vez em muitas horas.

_Não fala isso! – ele a abraçou. – Não vou deixar que isso aconteça! Não vou!

_Draco cuida do Eros, e diga a ele que eu o amei! – ela disse entrecortado pela fraqueza.

_Não! Nós dois vamos cuidar dele! Nós dois! – ele chorou a segurando em seus braços enquanto olhava a face dela embranquecer ainda mais... – Não!

Os olhos delas pesaram, enquanto ela voltava para seu estado de inconsciência, mas ela ainda balbuciou:

_Eu amo... você!

_Não! Hermione! Acorda! Não por favor! Hermione! – ele gritou e sua voz ecoou pela caverna, e ele escutou o eco de seu desespero. – Merlin não! – ele gemeu tentando encontrar pulsação nela.

Em vão...

Desesperado e sem saber o que fazer, Draco a despiu por completo.

Precisava dar um jeito de livrá-la daquela marca. Amaldiçoou seu pai onde quer que ele estivesse. E pensou que se ele já não estivesse morto, o mataria mil vezes se preciso.

Ela ainda sangrava muito, e ele amaldiçoou a si próprio por ter tocado nela e ter lhe feito um filho. Tirou sua camisa num gesto rápido e a pegou nos braços. Ela permanecia inerte e permaneceu assim até que ele entrou com ela devagar na água.

Sentiu-a estremecer e se encolher ao entrar em contato com água fria.

_Merlin! – ele balbuciou aliviado ao senti-la reagir.

Com cuidado a mergulhou mais uma vez, de modo que o corpo dela todo estivesse dentro da água. Permaneceu na parte rasa e se sentou em algumas pedras, a água os encobrindo no meio do peito. Segurou-a e chamou por ela.

_Hermione, Hermione!

_Oi! – ela respondeu fraca e antes de abrir os olhos.

_Você respondeu!

_Me salva Draco! Me salva! – ela murmurou.

Draco respirou pesadamente. E sua cabeça fervilhou.

_Accio varinha! – ele gritou e eco se fez ouvir.

A varinha voou em suas mãos e no outro instante ele conjurou flores. Rosas... vermelhas... colocou as próxima a ele numa pedra na beirada de onde estavam. Uma delas ficou em sua mão junto com a varinha, ele a beijou e a levou aos lábios de Hermione, os tocando como se fosse uma carícia. Ainda com a rosa na mão, murmurou um encantamento apontando para o céu. E em poucos instantes as pétalas caiam do teto de pedra. Numa magia perfeita e incomum. As pétalas vermelhas e macias caiam sobre eles, numa chuva diferente, enquanto ele murmurava os encantamentos que sabia de forma baixa e ritmada. Estava concentrado apesar do pânico que sentia. Parecia em transe dizendo feitiços complexos. Seguiu um pouco mais adiante, no lago, e a colocou completamente dentro da água... como mandava o feitiço, porém a idéia de não ver o rosto dela o apavorou. E ele mergulhou ao mesmo tempo em que a levava para o fundo das águas...

Emergiu das águas segurando-a firmemente junto a si, pétalas de rosas pendiam do corpo dos dois. Abraçou-a fortemente ao perceber a temperatura fria de seu corpo e o arroxeado de seus lábios. "Hermione" chamou-a carinhosamente sem obter resposta, nem ao menos um suspiro.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, a respiração lenta e inconstante assustou-o. Não podia perdê-la.

Sentou-se no chão da caverna, abraçando de forma hiper protetora a mulher no seu colo.

Olhou-a atentamente. Antes a pele dourada estava agora pálida e gélida, os lábios rosados estavam roxos e sem vida... Ela estava sem vida. Desesperou-se.

_Hermione... Mione... não faz isso comigo, não agora. Sussurrou entre lágrimas.

O desespero já havia tomado conta de si há muito tempo, palavras desconexas saiam de seus lábios e seu coração batia descompassado, destroçado.

Ouviu um leve barulho vindo das águas, e uma luz alaranjada invadir a caverna, uma linda mulher de cabelos longos e loiros, pele alva e olhos verdes emergiu das águas. Seu corpo era coberto por um longo tecido branco, na perna carregava uma delicada tornozeleira com o símbolo do sol e na testa havia desenhado um pequeno pentagrama.

Caminhou até junto a ele olhando-o detalhadamente.

_Quem é você? – Perguntou assustado e com expressão de poucos amigos.

_Sou aquela a quem ela rogou para que protegesse vosso filho. – Disse abaixando-se junto a eles.

_Então faça de novo... Se você protegeu Eros também pode protegê-la, por favor. – ele rogou entre lágrimas.

_Sim posso. Mas não sei se devo. – Falou acariciando os cabelos emaranhados de Hermione.

_Por favor, por Eros ele precisa dela e... Eu também. – Admitiu apavorado com a idéia de perdê-la.

_Você a ama meu jovem? – Seus olhos encontraram-se e Draco sentiu-se como um livro aberto.

Ele podia afirmar que a amava? Depois de anos de ódio e ofensas, depois de humilhá-la por quase uma vida? Por isso talvez não. Mas podia por todas as noites que passaram juntos, por tudo que ela o fizera sentir, pelo medo que o assolava só em pensar que poderia perdê-la. Olhou atentamente a Deusa a sua frente quer ela acreditasse ou não ele diria o que verdadeiramente sentia.

_Nunca me ensinaram a amar... Cresci sem acreditar no amor. Mas depois que a conheci verdadeiramente. Algo em mim mudou. Sinto calor em meu peito! Sinto como se não pudesse respirar se ela não estiver bem. Eu sei que talvez ela não me ame. Sei que ela sempre amou o Weasley, mas não posso evitar. Preciso dela para respirar, preciso dela para viver!

_E mesmo sabendo que ela pode não te amar implora pela vida dela? Mesmo sabendo que ela não tem mais obrigação alguma de ficar com você? Sabendo que ela pode te deixar?

Draco abaixou o olhar e fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas arderem. Suspirou profundo.

_Não entendo como aconteceu, ou porque, ou quando. Só sei que eu morreria e mataria por ela! Não importa que ela não me queira. Ficaria satisfeito ao saber que ela está viva. Não é justo vê-la padecer por um sonho que era meu! Eu a coloquei nisso, eu a engravidei.

_Era um contrato, e ela sabia.

_Sim, mas se não fosse meu sonho...

_Deixaria seus sonhos por ela? – a mulher o olhou com grande interesse.

_Todos! Trocaria todos os meus sonhos por ela. Eles não tem mais sentido para mim se ela não estiver comigo.

_Eu não tinha dúvidas do seu amor por ela, porém precisava ouvir até aonde você iria para salvá-la. Darei a ela o sopro de vida, e a oportunidade de viver em paz e não te pedirei nada em troca. Ela já me pagou quando lembrou-se de mim, quando recorreu a mim para ajudá-la. E você apenas ame-a. Disse dando um beijo na testa de Hermione e desaparecendo.

Draco a viu desaparecer no ar... piscou várias vezes para saber se era verdade. Ainda torpe com as cenas e palavras, a levou para a cama, a vestiu com uma camisa sua. Notou que não havia tatuagem nenhuma na perna dela. Satisfeito ele se deitou ao lado dela, segurando firme uma de suas mãos.

E seus olhos pesaram, numa sonolência fora do normal. Era como se o peso do cansaço de todos esses anos estivessem sobre suas costas. E ele adormeceu...

Hermione voltou a si.

Sentira tantas dores nas últimas horas que a consciência de seu corpo leve sem dores a fez suspirar. Nenhuma dor... Nenhum mal estar.

Nem se lembrava de quando se sentira tão bem. Abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o lugar.

Era realmente boa a sensação de estar bem, de estar leve... leve até demais. Levou a mão ao ventre... estava liso.

_Eros! – ela balbuciou abrindo os olhos. Tocando a própria barriga.

Sua mente estava confusa. Não sentia mais nada, sentia seu corpo tão perfeito como fora antes da gravidez

_Merlin! Eros! – angustiada tentou levantar a outra mão. Mas percebeu que estava segura...

Segura por outra mão, muito maior que a sua, mais masculina, mais forte...

_Draco! – ela se sentou ainda admirando suas mãos unidas.

A imagem do loiro adormecido ao seu lado a fez recordar tudo de uma só vez. Seu seqüestro, os rituais, as dores, o nascimento de seu filho... seu amor.

_Draco! – ela sussurrou próxima ao ouvido dele, tocando delicadamente os cabelos loiros.

Ele suspirou cansado antes de abrir os olhos. Demorou a assimilar a imagem que viu a sua frente.

_Mione! – ele exclamou se sentando e a encarando. – Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou tocando o rosto dela para averiguar se havia febre.

_Draco!

_Está com febre? Sente alguma tonteira? – ele perguntou agitado.

_Draco! – ela segurou as mãos dele. – Eu estou bem! – ela sorriu e ele a encarou.

_Mérlin!

_Me abraça! – ela pediu, mas sem dar chance de resposta.

Pulou nos braços dele, que a recebeu com carinho.

Se abraçaram forte por muitos minutos. Numa demonstração de alívio.

_Draco! O que aconteceu? Eu só me lembro dos acontecimentos quando o Eros nasceu. Ele está bem? Onde ele está? Onde nós estamos? – ela perguntou dando uma olhada no lugar.

_Ele está bem! O problema era com você! – ele alisava o rosto dela com veneração.

_Comigo? O que houve? – ela se preocupou.

_Você esteve mal Hermione. Eu juro que pensei que você não sobreviveria. – ele disse com os olhos marejando.

_O ritual de proteção! Deu alguma coisa errada?

_Não! Mas você ofereceu a vida pelo nosso filho. Hermione foi um gesto muito nobre.

_É seu filho Draco! Não poderia te imaginar sem ele!

Foi a vez dela tocar o rosto dele com carinho.

_Mérlin, eu não me perdoaria nunca se eu te perdesse. – ele disse num sussurro aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

O primeiro toque foi "fugaz". Suas respirações lentas assoprando um sobre o outro numa troca mútua de calor. Se moveram no mesmo instante aumentando o contato. Draco fechou os olhos, e as lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto se unindo as suas bocas.

_Eu tive tanto medo de te perder. Tanto! O tempo todo! – a voz dele saiu falha pela emoção, e por estar muito próxima a ela.

_Estou aqui! Salva! Graças a você! – ela disse e enfim o beijou, saboreando os lábios dele. Devagar num beijo longo e lento.

Ficaram se beijando por muitos minutos, matando as saudades do gosto um do outro.

Enfim ele direcionou o rosto para o pescoço dela. E aspirou profundamente, sussurrando o nome dela.

_Draco! – ela gemeu.

_Acho melhor irmos embora! – ele disse se afastando, mas ela havia notado a excitação dele.

Segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de se afastar.

_Draco!

_Oi! – ele respirou pesado.

_Você me deseja, não é? – ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

_Sim. Muito. Mas não podemos. Num minuto, você estava tão mal. E agora! – ele sorriu de volta.

_Eu estou bem!

Ele sorriu de lado.

_Eu adoraria fazer amor com você agora! Seria capaz de te amar por horas e horas. Mas estou imensamente satisfeito por te ver, viva, inteira. E além do mais, precisamos saber do Eros. A Fantine nos espera, o Potter, os Weasley! Minha mãe. Mérlin, minha família é tão grande!

Ela riu.

_Sim. Não devíamos estar com esse "fogo" todo! – ela ruborizou.

_Prometo te trazer aqui outro dia! Quando tiver certeza de que está mesmo bem!

_Sim. Estou! Porque você me curou!

Ele sorriu alegre.

_Tenho uma coisa pra você!

_O que?

Draco retirou de dentro do bolso da calça que usava e o brilho do sol que entrou por algumas fendas da caverna reluziu na pedra brilhante entre seus dedos.

_O anel! – ela disse emocionada.

_Seu anel! – ele disse e pegou a mão trêmula. – E vai voltar para sua mão, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Ele vai estar em seu dedo para te proteger, honrar e... – a voz dele estava falha. – e em sinal do meu amor. Cada vez que olhar para ele saberá que é a mulher que mais amo!

_Ah! Draco! Eu também te amo! Amo muito! – ela disse sentindo-se fortalecida por o anel estar novamente com ela.

Se abraçaram fortemente e se beijaram mais uma vez

_Vamos para casa!

Ele chamou e com magia preparou tudo para partirem, não levou mais que um minuto. Foi até a cama e a pegou no colo cuidadosamente e aparatou para casa...

_Gina! Gina! – Eros está chorando sem parar. Sua mãe e a Narcissa já não sabem o que fazer. O imprestável do medibruxo também não! – ele disse entrando no banheiro, onde Gina tomava banho.

_Eu já vou!

_É que ele só ficou quieto no seu colo!

_Sim, já estou indo!

Ela saiu do Box enrolada na toalha. E Harry sentiu seu corpo reagir diante da visão da ruiva.

_Putz Gina! Estou morrendo de tesão! Queria muito te deitar nesse chão e ... – ele gemeu.

_Ah! Amor! Eu também, mas agora não é hora! Tenho que ir ver se consigo acalmar o Eros. – ela disse divertida.

_Ah! Mérlin, além de um Malfoy ser destinado a minha filhinha antes de nascer, ainda tenho que dividir a minha esposa! – Harry reclamou e Gina riu gostosamente.

_Ora Potter deixe de ser manhoso!

Gina caminhou até ele. E o abraçou e dizendo em seu ouvido.

_Prometo, depois que isso tudo passar te levar para cama e deixar você em cima de mim pelo tempo que desejar!

_Ah! Ginevra, isso não é um bom acordo para mim.

_Não? E por quê?

_Porque a parte difícil dos movimentos fica só para mim. – ele riu

_Está bem! Eu fico por cima também. – eles riram e ele a viu se vestir. E logo foram ao quarto que os outros estavam.

Logo que Gina chegou, pegou Eros do colo de Narcissa. Ele estava agitado e chorava sem parar.

_Que foi meu bem? Estou aqui! Sua mamãe e seu papai já devem estar chegando! Fica calmo está bem!... – a voz suave de Gina ressonou pelo ambiente e num instante Eros estava calmo.

Todos a olharam com admiração.

_Acho que ele gosta de mim!

_Ou da minha filha que está dentro de você. – Harry resmungou.

_O que você disse Harry? – Arthur perguntou quando ouviu o genro resmungar.

_Nada!

_Acho melhor Draco voltar logo com a Mione. Ele está com fome! – Gina disse vendo Eros colocar as próprias mãozinhas na boca e sugar com violência...

Harry e Fantine foram ao jardim enquanto todos cuidavam de Eros, e esperavam ansiosamente por notícias.

Mas foi os dois que avistaram Draco aparatar com Hermione nos braços no jardim da Toca.

_Tia Mione! – Fantine gritou feliz.

Harry correu para onde os dois estavam quando viu Draco colocá-la no chão. E ela permanecer de pé. Correu ainda mais rápido. E ela o abraçou sorridente.

Sentiu seu coração disparado. Era como reviver uma cena de suas vidas. No segundo ano, quando ela voltou após ser petrificada por dias.

_Você está bem? Mione! Eu não queria te perder, Minha amiga.

_Estou aqui amigo. Estou aqui meu irmão! – ela disse feliz ainda abraçada a ele.

Draco pegou Fantine no colo e a abraçou também. Logo Hermione soltou Harry e Fantine se curvou para abraçá-la ainda nos braços de Draco.

_Ei você não pode pegá-la. Ela é pesada!

_Estou bem Draco! Fantine que saudades!

_Está tudo bem tia. Eu sabia que ia ficar o anjo me disse. Ele me avisou que se você e tio Draco se amassem tudo ia dar certo.

_E deu! Porque eu o amo! – Hermione disse e ruborizou.

_Ei! É melhor parar com declarações! – Harry fez uma careta. – O Eros está com fome. Está chorando o tempo todo! Só para quando a "minha esposa" está por perto. – ele emburrou.

Draco riu. E colocou Fantine no chão. E logo enlaçou Hermione em seus braços, pegando-a novamente, mesmo contra a vontade dela.

_É impressão minha Potter ou está com ciúmes de um Malfoy? – Draco alfinetou.

_Ah! Malfoy vai a... – ele olhou para Fantine que arregalou os olhos, como se soubesse que Harry diria uma palavra feia. No mesmo instante parou, mas continuou a seguir. – Vai a cozinha tomar um copo de água!

Malfoy gargalhou. Fantine correu sem aviso certamente para avisar que eles haviam retornado.

E Harry mostrou o dedo do meio para Draco.

_Oh! Tão "trouxa" Potter!

Os três riram como velhos amigos...

Mais uma vez entrar na Toca causou tumulto. Todos queriam saber se ela estava bem, e o que havia acontecido. Mas ela tinha destino: Seu Filho.

Entrou no quarto, ainda nos braços de Draco que a colocou no chão. Gina estava de costas, ainda falava com Eros docemente.

_Gina! – Hermione chamou.

_Mione! – ela se alegrou. – Eros olha quem chegou!

Ela caminhou até a amiga e se abraçaram desajeitadamente com Eros entre elas.

_Mérlin. Você está bem! Fico imensamente feliz! Mione ele está com muita fome coitadinho!

_Oh! Meu bebê! – Hermione o pegou carinhosamente e Draco a empurrou gentilmente até a cama.

Narcissa e Molly ajeitavam as colchas e os travesseiros. E tão logo Hermione tivesse acomodada abriu a camisa de Draco que usava. Expondo o seio pesado.

Draco foi quem a ajudou a segurar as mãozinhas do pequeno que choramingava e tinha pressa para se alimentar.

Demorou um pouco até que ele encontrasse o bico do seio, mas a voz de Hermione sussurrando palavras doces pareciam ser um calmante. O pequeno sugou com força, o que a fez gemer e fazer uma careta.

_É assim mesmo! Pode doer nas primeiras mamadas! – Molly disse encantada.

_Isso! Meu bebê! Isso...

O pequeno sugou repetidas vezes se alimentando.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam. Ao ver o anel na mão de Hermione. E a mão dela acariciando a cabeça do filho com carinho

Eros estava satisfeito. E abriu os olhinhos, como se admirasse a mãe e dissesse obrigado.

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. Amava desesperadamente seu filho. E a lembrança do contrato a fez tremer. Mérlin não suportaria se Draco o tirasse dela. Sabia que o amor que sentia por ele era recíproco, mas ele era e sempre seria um sonserino. Um Malfoy!

Poderia passar por cima de seus medos. Mas o fantasma daquele contrato ainda a assombrava demais.

_Posso segurá-lo?- a voz dele a tirou de seus pensamentos. E por um momento quis que ele ainda estivesse dentro dela. Assim ele seria apenas dela. Pálida ela entregou o bebê.

Ele o pegou desajeitado.

_Mantenha ele em pé! Encoste-o em seu peito. – Disse Molly – E vamos saindo, acho que eles precisam de um momento só deles.

Todos saíram devagar.

_Oi! – Draco disse baixinho para Eros. – Você é pequenininho e já me deu tantas preocupações. Tive medo de nunca poder te pegar assim!

O pequeno resmungou como uma resposta.

_É você sabe? Você é tão quentinho, mas bem molinho. Minhas mãos são tão grandes pra pegar você. Tenho medo de te machucar!

O menino espremeu e fez uma careta.

_Aposto que prefere o colo de sua mãe. Não tenho jeito. Mas aprenderei! Como aprendi a amá-la. – ele disse e olhou Hermione nesse momento.

Ela lhe sorriu.

_Está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou ao notar os olhos marejando.

Ela assentiu.

_Estou um pouco cansada! Mas poderia ficar olhando você e ele por horas!

Foi a vez dele sorrir.

_Toma pegue ele, ele também vai querer dormir. Descanse, logo voltaremos para casa, e para nossas vidas... – ele disse devolvendo Eros a ela, e beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios...

***************Fim do capitulo****************

Gente, as vezes eu desanimo com o site .. isso é fato. Pq os coments aqui são bem pouquinhos e eu penso que não tem ninguém visitando as fics, o que sei que não é verdade... então please deixa um oizinho ai pra mim... Mil beijos E visitem meu blog Romances josy chocolate


	24. Nova vida

Capítulo 24 - Nova Vida

Aos poucos a calmaria que reinou na vida dos Potter, dos Weasley e dos Malfoy dava lugar à vida comum...

Kevin estava bem física e psicologicamente depois de ser mantido em cativeiro por tanto tempo sofrendo torturas e maldições...

Samantha ainda estava emocionalmente abalada, afinal ela sofrera o impacto do mal dentro de si, embora estivesse fraca estava bem...

Harry juntamente com os advogados da família Malfoy, resolveram as questões de Narcissa junto ao Ministério. Afinal ela estivera muitos anos envolvida diretamente com os comensais. Ela se propôs a depor e colaborar para que a lei estivesse a seu lado, afinal eram anos presenciando as práticas ilícitas do marido...

Narcissa se sentia livre, estar de volta à mansão Malfoy era algo que ela temia. Mas foi muito diferente do que ela imaginava. A mansão já não tinha aquele ar sombrio, e triste. Draco fizera muitas mudanças na propriedade. Ela preferiu ocupar um dos quartos de hóspedes. Embora Draco insistisse para que ela ocupasse a suíte principal, que um dia fora dela e de seu marido. Ela se recusou e pela primeira vez decorou o quarto ao seu gosto. Cores claras, alegres, vivas, assim como sentia seu espírito...

Além do mais ela e Draco trabalharam duro durante dois dias a fim de arrumarem o quarto de Eros...

Gina estava feliz apesar de estar estressada com o excesso de cuidado do marido, e do ciúmes doentio que ele tinha de Eros. Passara por um medibruxo que constatou que tudo ia perfeitamente bem com a gravidez. Estava louca para voltar para casa. Mas Harry insistia que ficassem com os pais dela, até que Hermione também fosse para casa. O que ela achava ser bobeira, mas afinal ele era seu marido...

Harry achava Eros a criança ais linda do mundo, "apesar do sangue Malfoy". Adorava sentir o cheiro dele em Gina, adorava sentir o corpinho frágil quando o pegava. Mas não abriria mão de reclamar, o quanto Eros era "folgado", roubando sua filha e sua esposa.

Mas ele estava imensamente feliz. Sabia que sua amiga estaria bem com o Draco, rever seu fiel amigo naquele conflito fortalecera seu coração, afinal Rony não havia o abandonado. Ele sempre estaria por perto cuidando deles.

Hermione se sentia bem. Apesar de todas as tensões e momentos angustiantes vividos nos últimos dias. Ela estava bem! Draco a curara mais uma vez. E aquele ritual com certeza curara suas feridas físicas e emocionais. Sentia-se bem, e não sentia como se estivesse traindo Ron. Ao fechar os olhos podia ver o anjo lindo que ele se tornara, mas não sentia angústia, dor, ou desejo. Era um sentimento diferente do que quando olhava ao Draco.

Pensar em Ron a fazia sentir ternura, saudosismo, amos e paz.

Pensar em Draco a fazia corar, desejar, pensar nele fazia se sentir mulher, a fazia querer ser feliz...

Eros era um bebê calmo, não chorava muito e tinha cuidados em excesso, afinal eram duas avós, Narcissa e Molly, um avô, Arthur, dois tios, que ele com certeza preferia, Harry e Gina. E tantos outros que se preocupavam e o amavam...

Com certeza Eros era afortunado...

Era amado... era forte!

Era lindo... e fazia todos "derreterem" com seu olhar! Imagina quando ele sorrisse?...

Draco era o espelho da felicidade, tinha seu filho, sua mãe, e uma mulher que amava, mais do que a si próprio.

Estava eufórico para que ela visse o quarto de Eros. Uma surpresa que ele e a mãe tinham preparado. Não via a hora dela estar em casa e de ela passar a assinar seu sobrenome.

Hermione seria dele...

Entrou a mansão com Eros nos braços, e Draco a apoiava levemente, como se ela precisasse de auxílio. Ele ainda não havia entendido que ela estava bem.

_Tenho uma surpresa!

_Me dê ele! Eu cuido dele, enquanto vocês não voltam. – Hermione passou o pequeno para os braços de Narcissa.

E acompanhou Draco eufórico. Ele parecia uma criança.

Tampou os olhos dela ao chegarem a um quarto ao lado do principal. E abriu a porta com os pés. E logo a guiou para dentro do aposento.

Hermione pôde sentir o frescor e o cheiro doce do ambiente.

_Pronta?

_Hum-Hum! – ela assentiu e ele destampou os olhos dela.

Hermione não conteve seu espanto ao se deparar com o quarto infantil em tons azuis e pratas. Os movéis brancos eram a combinação perfeita, haviam desenhos de animais trouxas e bruxas, em miniaturas infantil, sobre o berço um móbile de pequenos dragões mágicos saltitavam.

_É lindo Draco!- ela balbuciou quase em lágrimas.

_Queria ter pedido sua ajuda, mas como tudo saiu dos meus planos.- ele disse pesaroso – Mamãe me ajudou! Mas senão gostou de algo é só falar e...

_Está perfeito! Só estou emocionada. – ela disse e o abraçou.

_Vem cá!- ele chamou a puxando para a poltrona de balanço num dos cantos do quarto, e se sentou, e colocou-a em seu colo.

_Draco!- ela disse baixo.

_Oi! – ele respondeu cheirando os cabelos dela.

_Senti tanto a sua falta! Tive tanto medo! – ela contou olhando suas próprias mãos, como se estivesse com vergonha de admitir aquilo.

_Eu também Hermione, teve momentos que eu pensei que nunca mais teria você assim do meu lado.

Se sorriram ternamente.

_Draco eu fiquei com tanto medo de que o Lucius conseguisse pegar meu filho, e... eu sei que demorei para aceita-lo, mas... Não pude conceber a idéia dele ser machucado, foi nesse momento que descobri o quanto estou ligado a essa criança. Me desculpe, mas eu o amo Draco, amo meu filho! – ela disse chorando o abraçando forte.

_Ow! Não te quero chorando, já passou, é normal você ama-lo ele veio de dentro de você! Ele nasceu de você! Você sentiu tantas dores! Você e ele viveram um momento que só se pode viver com a mãe. Não tem porque se desculpar! Eu vou cuidar de vocês. E além do mais o Lucius não é mais uma ameaça. – ele a fez o encarar. –Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu, mordendo os lábios pensativa.

A noite chegou rápida, toda a mansão "girava" e funcionava em torno do pequeno Malfoy. Draco contratara uma enfermeira e uma baby-sitter que dividiam os cuidados com a criança...

Hermione estava olhando da janela do quarto, quando Draco saiu do banho.

E se aproximou sorrateiro, a abraçando por trás.

_No que está pensando? – ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

_No Eros. Será que ele está bem?

_Viemos do quarto dele, faz uns vinte minutos. O quarto é aqui ao lado. Tem uma enfermeira devidamente inspecionada pelo Harry cuidando dele. Acho que ele está bem. – ele disse sério.

_É. Mas Draco, e se "ele" voltar! – ela perguntou temerosa.

_Ele quem?

_Lucius. Ele me disse que se o Eros não servisse aos seus propósitos ele o mataria! – ela disse com uma lágrima teimosa querendo escorrer por sua face.

_Escuta! – Draco a virou de frente para ele.

Estava sem camisa, seus cabelos úmidos, usava apenas uma box preta. Ela ofegou.

_Ele está morto! E não vai tocar num fio de cabelo seu ou do Eros.

_Você o matou? – ela perguntou incrédula.

_Não! Minha mãe! – ele sorriu. – Ela é uma mulher extraordinária!

_Eu sei. Me desculpe, sei que era seu pai, mas me sinto aliviada por ele estar morto. – ela disse calma.

_Você mesma disse "era"... "era"! – ele suspirou. – Vem cá podemos parar com esse assunto? Chega de dores, medos... Eu quero você Hermione! Eu a desejo!

Ela sorriu aberto. E aproximou os lábios dos deles.

_E eu estou louca pelo seu desejo Draco!

Seus lábios se uniram vorazes. Suas línguas roçavam com luxúria.

Draco apertou a cintura dela.

_Senti tantas saudades de seu corpo Mih! Tantas saudades de você.

_Draco! Eu tive medo de nunca mais poder te abraçar, de nunca mais sentir seu calor, sabe eu já perdi um amor, e sofri muito, muito, muito. Mas se eu perdesse você eu enlouqueceria.

_Você não vai me perder Hermione! Não mesmo!

Ele disse a apertando num abraço carinhoso, sua ereção despontou a cutucando na barriga.

_Está bem animadinho Malfoy! – ela zombou se esfregando nele.

_Muito Granger! E você? – ele disse mordendo a base do pescoço dela.

_Não vejo a hora de gozar com você! – ela sussurrou arfante.

_Ah! – ele gemeu audivelmente. – Eu quero sentir seu gozo Mi! Na minha língua, nos meus dedos... sobre o meu membro. Quero te sentir latejando em mim. Quero abrir as suas pernas e me meter entre elas, constante e com força. Até que elas estejam trêmulas... – ele disse calmamente.

_Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm! Para de falar e vamos logo!

Ele riu gostosamente, enquanto a guiou até a cama.

Os risos se tornaram murmúrios quando os beijos se intensificaram, os toques foram mais firmes...

Draco se deliciou ao notar os seios de hermione maiores, pesados, os mamilos mais vermelhos... ele gemeu e passou a língua sobre eles, sem sugar. Ela gemeu mas disse:

_Draco, estão diferentes né? Sinto muito, meu corpo mudou um pouco.

_Mudou? Hermione você está ainda mais feminina, Merlin, não vou poder sair mais com você na rua...

_Por que? – ela se espantou.

_Hora todos os homens vão ficar te olhando, acha que não percebi o tamanho da sua bunda esses dias, os tamanho desses peitos. Ah è tudo que um homem quer! – ela disse apertando a cintura dela e ela riu muito.

_Você é maluco! Mas te mostro uma coisa!- ela o fez se virar e se sentar sobre a cama.

_Estou com desejo Draco, e dessa vez não tem nada há ver com gravidez! – ela disse maliciosa mordendo um dos mamilos dele.

_Não! Hummmmm então... – ele murmurou.

_Tem haver com desejo carnal, de uma mulher. Quero te degustar draco inteirinho... – Hermione mordeu a barriga dele e ele quase gritou.

_Sou todinho seu! Faz o que quiser de mim! – ele disse quando ela alcançou a sua masculinidade.

Num toque gentil e firme. O fazendo gemer longamente.

_Mione, eu não sei se agüento muitas brincadeiras hoje... sabe como é... muito tempo...sem...- ele ia dizer e ela o encarou podia jurar que ele estava ruborizado. E ela sorriu.

_Desde quando você me deixou na mão? Não vai ser hoje, sei o que estou fazendo! – ela disse e piscou para ele maliciosamente.

_Bom... três eu garanto!

Ela riu alegremente e ele a acompanhou, mas de repente ela parou de rir, e massageou o pênis em sua mão. Ele estava duro e quente. Ela gemeu observando a pele macia deslizar pela dureza dele. Se concentrou na glande, vermelha e brilhante. Passou a língua sobre ela lentamente, como se tateasse cada centímetro, o fazendo delirar. Rompeu aquele contato sem avisar e levou todo a boca de uma só vez. Draco se agarrou aos cabelos dela. Enquanto se contorcia de prazer.

Apesar do estado de excitação dele, Hermione diria até que ele aguentou muito as peripécias de sua boca sobre ele, só depois de três minutos é que sentiu o gozo invadir a sua boca. Mas continuou lá tranqüila, embora sentisse seu corpo queimar de desejo, queria sorver até a última gota do prazer que ele tinha tido.

Sorriu ofegante, vendo ele de olhos fechados e pescoço tombado. Sorriu. _Satisfeito?

_Não totalmente até te satisfazer também! – ele e a puxou para um beijo.

E foi a vez dele deita-la sobre os travesseiros, e começar a sessão de beijos sobre seus seios, seu pescoço, sua barriga e enfim encontrar o recanto de sua feminilidade que ele tanto amava.

Hermione abriu as pernas languidamente a espera dos lábios dele. Que pousaram sobre ela com carinho e dedicação. Draco a sondou intimamente, podia sentir os sucos dela em sua língua, quente, escorregadio e ''doce''...

Ela se agarro ao travesseiro enquanto a boca dele se fechou sobre seu clitóris a sugando constantemente, firme e duro. Ela gemeu em êxtase sentindo seu corpo tremer e vibrar entre os lábios dele, se debateu na cama como se fosse se livrar, mas não era isso que ela queria, ele tinha certeza. A segurou firme pela cintura e continuou com a língua sobre ela a satisfazendo.

Quando ele olhou para o rosto dela, ela estava vermelha com os olhos marejando.

_Tudo bem?

_Draco...- ela respondeu ainda ofegante- eu... isso foi maravilhoso!

Ele sorriu abertamente.

_Bom embora não tenha praticado muito nas ultimas semanas, ainda sou expert! Sonserinos sempre são! Ele disse rindo.

_AH! - ela suspirou- Sério? E se eu disser que eu ainda quero brincar?

Ela disse enquanto ele se deitou ao lado dela e al subiu sobre ele o montando.

_Eu digo, pode vir quente que eu to fervendo!- ambos riram antes de se beijarem calmamente.

Não demorou muito, para hermione se sentar sobre o quadril dele e começar a se mexer lentamente enquanto o beijava nos lábios. Ela o conhecia bem, e não demorou muito para que ele estivesse duro de novo. Logo ele a fez se afastar e encaixou seu membro na entrada dela, e foi ela quem se abaixou sobre ele consumando a união. Ambos gemeram longamente... Hermione subiu e desceu sobre ele lentamente... varias vezes enquanto Draco apertava gentilmente seus seios. Ficaram naquele rito devagar por vários minutos, até que ela gemeu, demonstrando cansaço.

_Cansada?

_Um pouco! - ela disse num sussurro.

E ele num gesto rápido se colocou sobre ela, fazendo as pernas dela se apoiarem sobre seus ombros, enlaçou as coxas dela com suas mãos grandes, e se moveu rapidamente, a fazendo gritar. Hermione contraiu seus músculos como se fosse reter o prazer, Draco gemeu extasiado. Se movimentaram em harmonia por longos minutos, até que ela se agarrou aos travesseiros, quer poder toca-lo, mas aquela posição não permitia. Mas ele pode ver os nódulos dos dedos dela brancos pela força exercida, e se movimentou ainda mias rápido, enquanto apertava as pernas dela. Sua coluna se arqueou sentiu ao próximo a dor, estava tão enterrado dentro dela naquele momento, que imaginar como ela se sentia invadida o fez se aliviar e gozar fortes jatos dentro dela.

Abandonou as pernas dela, que caíram moles sobre a cama, e se jogou ao lado dela.

_Mione! Eu cansei, Merlin que saudades de você minha mulher!- ele disse e beijou uma das mãos dela.

_Também estava com saudades de você!

Não demorou muito para que pegassem no sono abraçados, livres de qualquer medo, ou culpa.

Hermione acordou com a batida na porta. Pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, demonstrando que Draco estava no banho.

_Pode entrar!- ela disse se ajeitando sobre os lençóis.

A porta se abriu lentamente e a babysitter, entrou com Eros no colo.

_Senhora!- ela disse gentil – O pequeno agora quer algo que só a senhora pode lhe dar.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso.

_Me dê ele.- ela pediu se sentando da melhor forma a esconder a sua nudez.

Pegou o pequeno dos braços de moça morena.

_Oi amor! Mamãe estava com saudades! – ela disse beijando as mãozinhas do pequeno que resmungava sem parar.

Nesse momento Draco saiu do banheiro, a toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos molhados, e descalço.

_Oi! Trouxeram ele! - ele disse feliz sem se importar com a presença da empregada.

Que ruborizou ao ver o patrão tão a vontade. E não conseguiu evitar olhares furtivos ao peitoral sarado e a masculinidade evidente.

Hermione ainda olhava para o filho, mas levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver a empregada ''secando'' Draco.

_Pode ir agora Alicy. Estaremos bem! Obrigada. – a voz fria tirou a mulher de seus devaneios.

_Tudo bem. É ...- ela gaguejou sabendo que foi pega no flagra - se ... quando quiserem me dar ele podem me chamar, estarei arrumando as roupinhas dele.

_Ok! Mas passaremos a manha com nosso filho, obrigada!- hermione respondeu seca.

Enquanto isso Draco estava sobre a cama, e retirava o filhos dos braços de Hermione.

_Draco!- Hermione disse assim que a Alicy fechou a porta atrás de si.

_Oi, vou segura-lo um pouco, daí você pode ir tomar banho!- ele disse alegre.

_Draco, precisava sair desse jeito perto da Alicy?

_Que? Eu queria ver meu filho. – ele disse e a encarou sem entender enquanto ela se levantava.

_Então tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, não quero ela te secando! – ela disse irritada.

Estava de pé, e trazia o lençol junto ao peito. Draco se levantou muito rápido, colocando Eros de pé encostado em seu peito.

_Ei! – ele ficou na frente dela – Isso é ciúmes?

_Não! Só que ... ah quer saber é ciúmes sim e daí?- ela respondeu cruzando os braços irritadíssima.

O que arrancou um sorriso de lado dele, que a fez se lembrar dos dias da escola.

_Te amo!

_Ah?

_Eu te amo Hermione! Amo muito! E não vai ter mulher para me tirar de você! – ele disse e a abraçou.

Com Eros entre eles, e a beijou nos lábios. E ela sorriu vencida. Contrariada! Eros resmungou ainda mais.

_É melhor eu ir tomar meu banho logo. Vocês dois estão cheirosos e eu cheirando suor e... – ela se deteve.

_Melhor parar Mione! Tem um menor aqui no recinto... E se começarmos aiaiia!

Ela riu. E saiu feliz.

Draco se viu sozinho com Eros, fez um feitiço rápido que limpou e arrumou a grande cama, e se sentou de joelhos dobrados, retirou os mantos que cobriam o corpo da criança, deixando apenas com um macacãozinho verde.

_Nossa como você está bonito bebê! – ele disse carinhoso, pegando os dedinhos dele.

Mas Eros num instinto infantil e natural segurou firme um dos dedos do pai e levou a boca. Draco sentiu a sugada forte em seu dedo, a língua macia golpeando contra seu dedo, sentiu o coração disparar de felicidade. Mas a criança não parecia feliz depois de algumas tentativas frustradas de sugar algum alimento, ela choramingou ainda mais.

_Está faminto não é? – Draco disse e retirou os dedos da mãozinha dele delicadamente.

Foi o suficiente para Eros chorar alto e forte. Seu choro ecoando pelo ambiente.

_Ow! – Draco se preocupou e pegou o filho logo- calma... calma... calma... ele tentou ninar o bebê que chorava muito.

Colocou o de encontro ao peito e caminhou de um lado para o na porta do banheiro.

_Hermione, você vai demorar o Eros esta faminto.

_Draco eu entrei no banho agora! Agüenta ai!

_Eu agüento Mi, o pior é ele! Anda depressa amor! – ele pediu aflito.

Draco o levantou a altura de seu rosto, mas ele estava muito nervoso, e Draco o beijou na bochecha, ele tinha os olhinhos fechados e apertados, onde pequenas lagrimas pingavam rapidamente. Eros num instinto se virou e levou a boquinha no queixo dele e começou a querer mamar, parando um pouco o choro.

_Que você está fazendo meu filho? Para! – ele afastou a criança que chorou alto de novo.

_Draco acalma ele que eu estou indo! – a voz de Hermione se fez ouvir vinda do banheiro.

_Rápido Mione por favor. – ele disse deitando a criança desajeitadamente.

Tão logo ele estivesse deitado no seu braço direito, ele dobrou o dedo mindinho de sua mão esquerda, o levando aos lábios abertos... Eros o abocanhou com força e sugou algumas vezes se acalmando. O choro diminuiu, mas os sons resmungando não cessou.

Hermione saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, e viu draco de pé com o filho.

_Você demorou? – ele acusou a ver a castanha de cabelos molhados com um vestido leve.

_O que fez para ele se acalmar?- ela disse curiosa se aproximando.

_Ele pensa que no meu dedo pode obter algum alimento!- Draco disse sem graça.

_Está iludindo o menino Draco Malfoy? – Hermione disse rindo pegando o bebê que recomeçou o choreiro.

_Vem cá meu amor... vem cá. Vou te ajudar está bem! – Hermione disse divertida, se sentando na cama.

Draco ajeitou os travesseiros para ela se apoiar, enquanto ela tirava o seio e o oferecia ao filho. Que o abocanhou rapidamente sugando com muita força.

_Calma Eros assim você vai engasgar! – ela disse doce e ele resmungou no peito.

_Ele é lindo! - Draco disse acariciando a cabecinha dele...

_Sim é seu filho! - ela sorriu terna.

Passaram mais de uma hora deitados lado a lado observando Eros dormir... as vezes ele fazia cara de choro as vezes sorria... E eles se divertiram zelando a pequena criança que era o símbolo de uma vida nova para todos...

Nota: Amadissimosssss então gostando? Espero que sim pois eu amo escrever essa fic, melhor do que escrever é receber os rewies de vocês. Brigadoooooo a todos que me deixaram uma mensagem... e pra não perder o costume passem no meu blog e deixem um oizinhooo eu adorooooooo! Ahuahau beijos e cheiro de Chocolateeeee


	25. Poético Apaixonado

Cap.25 – Poético apaixonado

O passeio ao ar livre foi gratificante, Hermione estava pálida e o sol lhe fez bem. Draco carregava Eros com cuidado como se pisasse em ovos, tinha medo de tropeçar, Hermione enfeitiçou um guarda-sol para que protegesse Eros, e enlaçou Draco pela cintura.

Os terrenos da mansão Malfoy pareciam outros, alegres, com cores vivas muitas flores, plantas, Draco podia jurar que nunca tinha visto suas terras dessa maneira. Talvez fossem seus olhos, seu coração... Talvez fosse porque estava apaixonado pela mulher a seu lado e pelo filho em seus braços.

_Você está cansada? Já andamos demais? – ele perguntou preocupado ao ouvi-la suspirar.

_Não! Draco estou bem, recebi tantos cuidados mágicos, que estou perfeita, seria capaz de dar a luz à outra criança nesse momento.

_Ah! Fala sério! Não quero você sentindo essas dores de novo.- ele disse carrancudo, e ela riu – É serio! Tem noção de quantas horas de dores você passou? Já pensou na angustia que eu senti. Amei ajudar meu filho vir ao mundo, mas não quero ver você passando por isso de novo. – ele disse como se sofresse.

_Meu amor você me curou, estou bem. Acha que se eu não estivesse bem teríamos feito o que fizemos ontem à noite?- ela disse maliciosa.

_O que aconteceu mesmo? Nem me lembro, creio que precisaremos nos trancar no quarto para que eu me lembre o que houve!- ele disse com fingida inocência, o que a fez rir.

_Estava com saudades de sua arrogância! Você acha que ele vai dar trabalho? - Hermione perguntou conferindo se Eros estava protegido do sol.

_Bom ele é filho de uma grifinória que aprontou muito na escola.

Hermione riu alegre e se sentou num banco do jardim e ele a seguiu.

_Até parece que era um santo não é mesmo Draco? – ela disse e se aproximou dele segurando-lhe o pescoço para beija-lo nos lábios...

Permaneceram naquela troca de carinho muitos minutos, até que Eros resmungou no colo do pai.

_Ow!Parece que alguém acordou!- ela disse pegando ele do colo dele.

_A sessão de beijos continua mais tarde? – Draco perguntou se fingindo de afetado.

Hermione apenas sorriu maliciosa, e ajeitou Eros no braço que abriu os olhinhos.

_Oi olhinhos de violeta! Como está? Bem? Você dormiu horas no braço do papai! Estava bom?

_Ora Mione, claro que estava não é Eros?- ele perguntou tentando chamar a atenção do bebê.

Hermione riu divertida.

_Sim, estava bom, eu mesma sei como é bom dormir nesses braços. – ela disse e beijou os lábios dele mais uma vez.

_Dormir ou simplesmente ficar acordada. - Draco disse levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Antes de se aproximar e exigir outro beijo. Suas línguas se encontravam docemente.

Estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam o pequenos Eros levantar as mãozinhas e se mexerem. Hermione foi a primeira a sentir algo cair em sua face, e olhou para cima instintivamente sendo seguida por Draco.

Uma chuva de pequenos flocos coloridos caiam sobre eles. Eram flocos pequenos e cheiravam a talco de bebê assim como Eros.

_Draco?- Hermione se espantou.

_Mione?- ele disse.

Olharam para Eros ele estava com as mãos levantadas, e resmungava algo, seus olhinhos bem abertos, e na boca o que diria que era seu primeiro sorriso.

_Merlin! Ele fez isso?- Draco perguntou sem entender.

_Draco as crianças manifestam magia depois dos cinco anos.

_Pelo jeito nosso filho é uma exceção!- Draco riu feliz.

Harry e Gina chegaram de mãos dadas naquele momento.

_Boa tarde, viemos ver nossos amigos.- Gina disse sorridente.

_Na verdade ela queria ver o Eros! – Harry disse com uma careta.

_Que bom que vieram... olha o que o Eros fez!- Hermione disse feliz.

E no mesmo instante que Gina o tocou os floquinhos aumentaram de intensidade.

_Oi meu amor!- Gina conversou com a criança. E Hermione se levantou para ficar com a amiga. – Me dê ele...

As duas caminharam devagar em direção a mansão. E Harry se sentou no ao lado de Draco.

_Enfim a paz! – Harry disse.

_Sim, resolveu a situação de minha mãe?

_Claro, seus advogados são eficientes eu tive muito pouco pra fazer.

_Mas sei que sua ajuda foi imprescindível para a liberdade dela.

_Tudo bem, e então você e a Hermione vão ficar juntos?

_É o que mais quero, mas ainda não falamos sobre isso.

_E o contrato?

_Conversei com meu advogado sem que ela soubesse, ele disse que se não nos separarmos o contrato não será rompido. – ele disse pesaroso.- Não quero me separar dela, nem de brincadeira.

_Você a ama de verdade não é?

_Mais do que imagina Harry.- ele disse com um suspiro – Ela para mim é assim... tudo. Tudo que um dia eu não imaginei. Tipo é o amor que nunca tive, os sonhos que nunca sonhei, o prazer que nunca senti, sem ela sou um homem perdido!

Harry riu emocionado.

_Isso é realmente inusitado, Draco Malfoy um poético apaixonado.

Ele riu.

_Sinto isso em relação a Gina desde os tempos da escola.

_Acha que ela vai superar a morte do Ronald?

_Acho que sim, depois de tudo que passamos, superar sim, esquecer não.

_Não é minha intenção tomar o lugar dele, só queria que ela me amasse também.

_Mas ela já disse que o ama! Acho que eu vocês dois já passaram por provações demais!

_É.

_Gina. Ele gosta mesmo de você, olha a carinha de satisfação dele.

_De mim ou da minha filha dentro de mim como diria o Harry. – ambas riram muito – É porque os bonitos se atraem não é Eros?- ela disse carinhosa para ele.

As duas entraram no quarto de Eros, e Gina o colocou Eros sobre o trocador, enquanto Hermione preparava a roupa para dar banho nele.

_Mione! Você está bem agora?

_Sim, muito os rituais me fortaleceram bastante, apenas tenho tonteiras ainda, mas é normal.

_O que vai fazer agora? Você vai ficar com eles não vai? – Gina perguntou se sentando com Eros no colo.

E Hermione caminhou pensativa até a janela e se abraçou.

_Não sei Gina! Eu nem sei. Tem essa ''merda'' de contrato entre a gente!

_Mione, acorda! Isso não importa mais, não depois de tudo que passaram juntos. Não depois de tantas provas. Não é possível que se separem. – Gina disse exasperada.

_Esse contrato vai ser sempre uma sombra, até que ele seja rompido devidamente.- Hermione disse sombria.

_E o que você vai fazer? Partir e deixar seu filho?

_Talvez essa seja a solução.

_Merlin, Hermione, você costumava ser mais inteligente! Eros faça sua mãe recuperar o bom senso!- ela gemeu falado com a criança.

_Gina enquanto não romper esse contrato não conseguirei ser feliz.

_E existe outra maneira de romper isso sem ser deixando-os.

_Não!

Gina deu um longo suspiro.

Samantha estava no seu apartamento quando a campanhia tocou.

Ela abriu despreocupada, pensando ser apenas alguma correspondência.

_Oi!- Kevin disse encostado no batente da porta.

_O que você quer? Eu já disse que não precisava de babá.

_Boa noite pra você também!- ele disse sarcástico- E só passei para ver como você está.

Vou bem obrigado, e Kevin você está levando muito a sério essa história de que um anjo me deu pra você. – ela disse e se virou, caminhou deixando a porta aberta, e se sentou no sofá.

Kevin entendeu como um convite, e entrou atrás dela, se sentando ao seu lado.

_Na verdade é que estou muito sozinho. E como sei que você também está.

_Não preciso de ninguém nunca precisei.

_Baixa a guarda Samantha! Quero te conhecer melhor.

_Promete que é só isso?- ela perguntou desconfiada.

_Sim é só isso!

_Draco, eu acabei de ligar pra mãe da Fantine, ela me disse que ia mesmo viajar e perguntou se poderíamos ficar com ela uns dias.

_Mas é claro. O que você disse?

_Que pegaríamos ela amanhã cedo.

_Ah que ótimo, e como teremos duas crianças em casa... acho melhor aproveitarmos... – Draco disse enquanto a levantava para o aparador no corredor.

E beijava vorazmente

_Ei o que esta fazendo seu maluco? – ela perguntou enquanto apertava os cabelos dele, e ria.

_Ué. Estou te agarrando. Não percebeu?

Ela gemeu quando ele mordeu o pescoço dela.

_Não seria melhor irmos para o nosso quarto? – ela disse entregue - Pode chegar alguém.

_Ah assim é mais excitante. Veja como já esta no ponto. - ele disse atrevido enfiando a mão dentro da calcinha dela, e testando a umidade.

_Ai, Draco acho que estou com problemas.

_Mesmo?- ele perguntou mordendo o queixo dela.

_Me excito muito rápido! – ela gemeu

_Eu sou o cara!

_Convencido. - ela disse o puxando para uns beijos.

Um pigarro se fez ouvir e eles se soltaram rapidamente.

_Com licença, desculpe interromper, mas está na hora da mamada do pequenino. – disse a babysitter Alicia com desdém.

_Oh sim Alicy, pode deixar fiz um chazinho para ele. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará satisfeito enquanto sua mãe e seu pai tem um tempo livre. - Narcissa disse antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder.

_Obrigado mamãe, eu agradeço muito.

Draco disse com um olhar divertido, vendo o quanto Hermione estava vermelha, a carregou instintivamente para o quarto. Narcisa observou o olhar de desgosto de Alicia, e saiu em direção a cozinha.

Alicy entrou no quarto de Eros bufando.

_Ei que houve? – perguntou a enfermeira.

_AH esses desavergonhados, estavam praticamente transando no corredor!

_Normal, é a casa deles. E eles são casados!

_Não são não. Eles apenas vivem juntos.

_E isso não é da sua conta! Eu também transaria pelos corredores se tivesse um marido loiro, lindo e rico. - disse Júlia para a enfermeira.

_Ela não merece ele! É demais para aquela espiga de milho enrustida.

_Ei! Ela é sua patroa, e isso é inveja sabia? A historia de amor deles, é linda! Eu torço por eles.

_Mas eu não. O Eros é bonito demais para ser filho dela, ele é bonito demais para se casar com ela. – disse Alicy mal humorada.

_Ah credo, desse jeito joga olho gordo neles. Credo menina vai caçar outro cara para você porque esse a Senhora Hermione já catou. – Julia disse não querendo confusão.

Nesse momento Narcissa entrou no quarto e cessou a conversação.

Haviam acabado de fazer amor, e a primeira coisa que Hermione disse.

_Draco, sua mãe viu a gente no corredor. Que vergonha Draco, se a Alicy não tivesse chegado... – Hermione disse mordendo a curva do pescoço dele.

_A mamãe não vai se importar. Mas a Alicy estava prestes a desmaiar. - Draco riu.

_Ah não tem graça.

_Ah qual é Hermione? Aposto que ela ia querer seu lugar.

_Ah não tenho que ouvir isso. Vou cuidar do meu filho. – ela se levantou depressa e saiu para o banheiro, quando voltou Draco cochichava.

Hermione entrou no quarto do filho com passos lentos. Narcissa balançava devagar numa poltrona com Eros no colo, enquanto balbuciava uma canção.

_Oi!- Hermione disse tímida.

_Oi! Cadê o Draco?

_Dormiu. - Hermione respondeu ficando vermelha, e foi Narcissa que esboçou um sorriso típico sonserino.

_O Eros está calminho, mas acredito que ele não vai dormir antes de mamar. É um garoto com muita energia, assim como o pai dele. – Narcissa disse sorrindo e se levantou para que Hermione se sentasse e entregou Eros a ela.

Ao sentir o cheiro da mãe ele reagiu e quis logo mamar. Hermione o atendeu prontamente. Sob os olhos atentos de Narcissa.

_Vocês são lindos juntos. Os três! Draco, você e Eros. Uma família perfeita!

_Não somos uma família Narcissa.- Hermione disse amarga.

_Hermione, eu sei do contrato, sei o que vocês passaram nas mãos de Lucius, e acho que merecem ser felizes, aceite se casar com meu filho.

_Não posso ainda Narcissa, me entenda. Esse infeliz contrato me atormenta, me sinto suja, vulgar, por causa dele. Sinto como se traísse a mim mesma e meus princípios.

_Entendo querida, mas tenha cuidado par não se magoar e magoar o meu filho.

Fantine chegou à mansão as 9 da manhã, e a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi ver o Eros...

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram agradabilíssimos...

Hermione acordou a noite, Draco estava num canto do quarto, com um caldeirão e alguns ingredientes.

_Draco! O que você está fazendo?

_Ah! Se lembra que o Harry nos aprontou com a poção do sexo? Vou à forra. - ele contou malicioso – Ontem à noite mandei uma coruja com um convite para jantar.

_Draco, você é impossível!- ela disse e se encolheu com sono –Ei e se eles não conseguirem chegarem até a casa deles?

_A mansão tem vários quartos que eles podem usar. - Draco riu.

_Ei, e as crianças?

_O Eros e a Fantini? Ah amor a mamy está aqui, e além do mais tem uma babá e uma enfermeira. Eles vão ficar bem.

Hermione pegou no sono mais uma vez, Draco continuou seu trabalho. Conjurou uma mascara contra inalações e destampou o caldeirão.

O líquido espesso era laranja e borbulhava. Retirou um pouco a mascara, e no mesmo instante sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Hermione, sentiu sua membro pulsar, e uma ereção despontar.

_Opa!

Ele tampou rapidamente a poção antes que o cheiro se espalhasse no quarto. Olhou para Hermione, ela gemeu e se remexeu um pouco. O cheiro devia ter chegado até ela.

Rapidamente executou um feitiço isolante para que a fumaça da poção não se espalhasse. Colocou-a num recipiente próprio.

Estava pronto! Sua doce vingança...

Hermione se arrumou com esmero para receber os amigos, insistiu que Narcissa participasse do jantar, mas ela disse que preferiria ficar no quarto, tinha descoberto um aparelho trouxa chamado computador e passava horas na internet.

As oito em ponto o elfo anunciou os convidados. Hermione não pode deixar de notar o quanto eles estavam bonitos e radiantes.

Draco e Harry foram tomar um Drink enquanto Gina e Hermione foram dar uma olhada nas crianças.

_Oi Fantini!

_Olá tia Ginny! – a menina disse a abraçando - Você e sua filhinha estão bem?

_Sim Fantini Obrigado e você como está?

_Bem, eu gosto de ficar olhando o Eros.

_Eu também!

_E eu também.

Permaneceram juntas por mais ou menos meia hora, até que um elfo as chamou.

A mesa estava preparada com requinte e luxo. Conversaram sobre amenidades e aproveitaram bem o jantar.

Falaram sobre filhos, quadribol, sobre o tempo. Uma conversa agradável.

_Harry, tenho um presente para você! – Draco lhe mostrou o pequeno frasco.

_E o que é isso?

_Hum uma surpresa que você deve abrir sozinho.

_Epa! Porque sozinho? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

_Porque foi feita para ele Oras! Mas ele só colocara as mãos, claro se ele conseguir pegar. - Draco disse e se levantou sorrateiramente.

_Ei, mas se é presente, eu não deveria me esforçar para pegar.

_Hum, pode ser que seja uma tradição sonserina!- Gina disse sabiamente.

_Vamos ver se ainda é rápido com uma vassoura Potter!- Draco disse e duas vassouras apareceram a sua frente, uma ele pegou para si mesmo e a outra ele mandou para Harry que a agarrou no ar.

Os dois saíram desembestados pela porta da mansão, e quando Hermione e Gina chegaram os dois já voavam desembestados, pareciam dois riscos cruzando os céus.

_Mione esses nossos homens são malucos!

_Se são! – ambas riram e conjuraram cadeiras para assistir ao espetáculo dos dois, depois de uns vinte minutos, desistiram e foram tomar algo refrescante.

Conversaram alegremente quando ouviram um barulho na porta. E Harry chegou correndo na frente e Draco logo atrás.

_Harry é serio não abre isso perto das meninas.- ele disse serio.

_E porque Draco? Medo da sua poção ter saído errado? – Harry disse com deboche.

_Ei, o péssimo em poção era você Harry não eu!- Draco disse com uma careta.

_Então não teremos problemas se eu abrir isso...- Harry disse sorrindo abrindo o frasco.

_Ah, não vai abrir nada. Não vou correr o risco de ver meu marido com a cara estourada por uma poção. – Gina disse e fez a poção sair das mãos de Harry e foi para a sua própria mão.

_Ei você está grávida Gina! Não deve brincar com isso!- Hermione disse e tomou a poção das mãos de Gina.

_Mione! Me dê isso agora!- Draco disse indo para o lado dela, que sorriu antes de correr pela sala, e quase atravessar a porta saindo para o hall.

_Onde pensa que vai Granger. Essa poção é minha! Meu presente! – Harry disse e fechou a porta lacrando a sala para que ninguém saísse. E num instante depois a poção voou pra as mãos dele...

_Sim, eu te dei, mas é para abrir sozinho!- Draco disse e tomou a poção dele.

_Draco, se o presente é meu e foi você quem me deu, significa que não manda mais nele, e como nunca mandou em mim também, faço o que eu quiser. – Harry disse desaforado.

Gina tomou o frasco de Draco sem que ele percebesse.

_Sim marido! Ele não manda em você e o que é seu, é meu, assim o presente é para mim também e eu vou abrir...

_Não vai mesmo!- Harry respondeu.

O fraco de poção passou em mão em mão, por uns 6 minutos, Gina e Hermione não podiam competir com eles, que mesmo estando cansados eram mais rápidos e ágeis. Se divertiram muito, ate que num determinado momento, a poção pulou das oito mãos que tentavam agarra-la e caiu, se espatifando no chão.

No mesmo momento que o vidro se rompeu e a tampa do frasco voou longe, um espiral laranja e prata e dourado subiu se espalhando no ambiente.

Todos murmuraram com espanto.

_Merda!- Draco disse alto.

Harry respirou fundo, e sentiu seu corpo dar um salto ao inspirar a poção.

_Droga Draco! O que pos nessa poção? – ele perguntou e se sentou constrangido. Tendo visto que logo não conseguiria esconder sua ereção.

_Merlin Draco! Você sabe do perigo de poções inalantes.- Hermione disse e gemeu, sentindo seu ventre latejar.

_Era por isso, que ele não devia abri-la aqui!- Draco disse exasperado e se levantou se afastando dos outros três.

_Harry! Eu preciso ir embora.- Gina gemeu e Hermione a ajudou a se levantar.

_Sim, eu só não posso tropeçar e cair de barriga! Certamente meu corpo não baterá no chão. - Harry disse com uma careta o que fez todos rirem.

_Merlin Draco que poção é essa?- Hermione perguntou e se aproximou dele, enquanto ele estava próximo a janela. Ela tocou o ombro dele.

_É algo para aguçar o apetite sexual, a pessoa pode ter horas de sexo com ela, sem desanimar entende? Vem cá Mi!- ele disse meloso.

_Ah! Draco eu não preciso disso para o meu desempenho. – Harry disse rancoroso porem Gina se aproximou dele e ele se esqueceu do raciocínio.

_Também não precisava de beber aquela poção do sexo Harry. – Draco revidou, Hermione se abraçou a ele.

_Harry ta queimando!- Gina disse e se sentou no chão no colo de Harry.

_Gina isso te fez mal?- Malfoy perguntou preocupado.- Juro que não...- ele ia dizer mas Gina o interrompeu.

_Não Draco! Estou com um tesão de matar. Apenas isso!- ela disse beijando os lábios de Harry, que aceitou o ''ataque'' da esposa de bom grado.

Draco e Hermione olharam a cena a sua frente.

_Draco me lembre de te matar depois que esse efeito passar!- Hermione disse e mordeu o pescoço dele, chupando longamente.

_E porque não faz isso agora?

_Porque estou doida, pirada, maluca para...- ela não pode terminar.

_Ei sei o que é...- ele disse malicioso, e lançou um feitiço que fez uma cortina dividir o ambiente em dois.

Hermione alcançou a sua varinha e fez as poltronas se tornarem em duas camas de casal. Draco não perdeu tempo, jogou Hermione na cama, e ela riu, porém seu riso não durou muito, porque os lábios de Draco sugaram seu seio por sobre o tecido fino de sua blusa. Abriu as pernas dela sem falar apenas rosnando como um animal. Se postou sobre ela, e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem.

Um grito morreu próximo a sua garganta. Estava pegando fogo por ele.

_Draco as roupas. Tira... Ah por Merlin Draco tira...- ela gemeu.

E Draco murmurou um feitiço que fez as roupas sumirem... Puderam ouvir um grunhido vindo do outro lado da cortina.

_Gina!- Harry chamou longamente vendo Gina se mexer de baixo dele, desesperada. Se movia sem coordenação, as roupas já haviam desaparecido. _Quieta Gina, preciso entrar em você ou vou morrer!- ele grunhiu a apertando pela cintura.

_Ah! Harry, estou quente, te quero tanto... ai.. tantoooo...

_Eu sei – ele ofegou... Tenta ficar parada... Adoro te ver rebolando assim- ele sorriu - como uma gatinha no cio... mas fica quieta não posso te penetrar assim...

O que se seguiu foram murmúrios e ofegos de êxtase...

Harry penetrou em Gina de uma vez, sem aviso, sujeitando seus quadris deles. A ruiva gritou enquanto as unhas entravam nas costas do moreno.

Os dois pararam ao ouvir os ofegos fortes vindo do outro lado.

_Mione, vem Mione, me monta. - Draco pediu se deitando de costas- Vem ... vem... vem... – ele pediu apressado.

Hermione não se fez de rogada, e escancarou as pernas sobre ele. E desceu devagar direcionando o membro para sua entrada. Draco não pode agüentar e puxou os quadris dela para baixo. Ele estava muito teso, rijo que dificultou a penetração. Hermione gemeu, mas continuou seu intento.

Gritou quando Draco estava inteiro dentro dela, a estirando ao máximo.

Draco uniu seus dedos aos delas, se entrelaçando e dando apoio para que ela se movimentasse...

_Ah Merlin, Mione você é gostosa demais!- ele disse

...Gina não acreditou que ia gozar mais uma vez naquela noite... Já tinha perdido as contas, quinta, ou sétima vez. Mas Harry ainda estava teso, a lambendo como se fosse um doce, e como se ela não estivesse melada de gozo e suor.

_Por Merlin Harry, ainda agüenta mais uma? – ela sussurrou _Sim, minhas pernas estão bambas, mas ainda quero mais...- Ele disse enquanto sondava a intimidade dela, com o gosto dos dois.

_Oh!_ Gina gemeu longamente, antes de estremecer com o ápice iminente, porem Harry interrompeu seus carinhos, a colocando de costas para ele, e a penetrando com urgência.

Ela gozou rápido, estava sensível, Harry também não ficou muito atrás se embalou nos movimentos de quadris dela, e chegou ao clímax mais uma vez...

Draco estava sentado na beirada da cama, e Hermione estava sentada no chão próxima a eles, seus lábios se deliciavam e se divertiam com o membro ainda rijo apesar da horas de sexo. Draco acariciava levemente seus cabelos a ajudando na tarefa mostrando um ritmo agradável.

_Ah! Merlin! Mione, eu não agüentarei muito tempo assim...- ele gemeu longamente.

Mas ele nem ligou apenas continuou sua caricia.

_É sério Mione, não agüento mais, é melhor você...

Ele ia dizendo mas perdeu a paciência, e a afastou rapidamente, e fez com que ela se sentasse na beirada da cama, e ficou de pé. Levantou-a pelos joelhos e colocou-os sobre seu ombro. Ela chiou ao se sentir preenchida por lê. Draco escorregou dentro da úmida femilinidade dela devagar, se retirando quase por completo e a preenchendo vagarosamente. Ela gemeu alucinada. Draco aconchegou as coxas dela, a trazendo para a beirada da cama, segurou firme, antes de aumentar as investidas, que eram lentas, encontrando um ritmo rápido e frenético, numa cadencia enloquecedora. E o ápice veio aos dois, ao mesmo tempo... forte e único...

Hermione acordou em seu quarto, seu corpo friccionando deliciosamente com o lençol de cetim preto. E o forte e delicioso cheiro de pétalas de rosas.

Se espreguiçou e encontrou Draco do outro lado da cama a admirando.

_Bom dia!

_Bom! Dormiu bem?- ele perguntou

Ela deu um suspiro longo:

_Maravilhosamente bem! Draco você exagerou nos ingredientes daquela poção.

_Na verdade ate que não, ela foi feita para uma pessoa inalar, mas foi dividida entre quatro.

_Merlin, imagina o Harry levando todo esse impacto sozinho? Draco você é mal!- ela riu e se abraçaram.

_Na verdade ele apenas estaria duro ainda!- ele riu maldosamente.

_Temos que parar com esse tipo de brincadeira. Ainda não acredito que transamos perto uns dos outros. Ai que vergonha!- ela disse escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

_Que isso! Certamente o eles estavam gemendo tanto que nem escutaram nossos gemidos.

_Você é pervertido Draco!- ela acusou com um sorriso.

_Vai me dizer que não gosta?

_Sim, o pior de tudo é que eu gosto! E muito!- ela disse beijando-o. – E essas flores? Alguma razão especial?

_Não. É preciso ter razão especial para ser romântico?

Ela riu.

_Não! Ao contrário, estou louca para...- ela cochichou em seu ouvido.

_Então vem amor que eu estou fervendo!

Draco disse e os dois riram muito ate que os sorrisos viram gemidos de prazer.

Harry se remexeu sonolento, abriu os olhos e procurou pelos óculos, logo em seguida encontrou Gina sentada numa mesa ao lado da cama, se deliciando com algumas tortas e biscoitos.

_Oh! Acordou querido! Que bom!- ela disse com aboca meio cheia, e o viu se sentar a seu lado.

_Bom dia! Como você está? – ele perguntou bocejando.

_Hum Muito bem, esses elfos do Draco cozinham maravilhosamente bem, e eu estava com uma fome de Hipogrifo.

Ele riu e se serviu de um pouco de suco.

_Gina, não acredito que transamos da biblioteca da mansão Malfoy! – ele disse e ela riu.

_Sim, e foi maravilhoso, ainda sinto as pernas bambas.- ela disse maliciosa.

_Ow, o Draco é um sacana, imagina se eu tivesse inalado aquilo tudo sozinho? Isso é loucura!

_Sim, maravilhosa loura. Mas eu amei seu presente!

_Ah! Eu não conseguia controlar meus gemidos, e nem os seus, eles ouviram Gina!- Harry disse preocupado.

_Ouviram nada, eles estavam fazendo a mesma coisa.

_Viemos para um jantar, e acabamos acordando num quarto de hospedes dele, como se fosse um motel!

_Problema é dele, ele que te deu a poção. Mas essa foi uma noite maravilhosa!

-Sim foi. Vem cá vem!- ele chamou Gina para se sentar em seu colo e ela foi sorridente...

Dias Depois

Draco estava na biblioteca, resolvendo algumas coisas, quando a porta se abriu, e Alicy entrou carregando uma bandeja de suco. Draco não pode deixar de notar o decote salientado do uniforme da moça.

_Sr. Aproveitei que estava na cozinha e resolvi trazer um suco para o senhor se refrescar.- ela disse com fingida inocência.

_Obrigado Alicy, mas sua obrigação consiste em cuidar do Eros. – ele disse seco.

_Sim, mas notei que está aqui sozinho há bastante tempo e resolvi agradar. – ela disse com um sorriso simpático.

_Tudo bem. Agradeço a gentileza.- ele disse tomando o suco devagar, enquanto Alicy sorria maliciosamente.


	26. These Days  Esses Dias

Anel de Diamantes 26 - These Days (Esses Dias)

Os dias que se passaram foram os mais comuns na vida agitada daquele casal.

Olhando Eros brincar no balanço ele não podia acreditar que já haviam se passado quase oito meses, desde o nascimento dele.

Draco adorava passar as tardes brincando com o filho, adiava qualquer compromisso para estar com ele. Ele era um garoto saudável e forte, mas qualquer chorinho de manha era um motivo para ele largar tudo. Olhou para a carta jogada sobre a cama... Algumas linhas que traziam notícias de sua prima, que estava num país tropical com Kevin. Riu novamente relembrando as palavras. As letras mudaram demostrando que Kevin agia diretamente na vida daquela loira. Foi surpreendente a vida dos dois.

"... Primo. Pela primeira vez me sinto livre... sem pressao, sem nada. É como se meu lado obscuro nunca tivesse acontecido. _**Claro, sou a luz da vida dela. **_Você sabe Lucius me fez acreditar que se eu não fosse mais pura... _**Ela ficou vermelha! **_Bom, como estava dizendo... se eu perdesse a pureza de meu corpo, eu perderia o dom da visão. Mera idiotisse de seu pai. Eu sou feliz, sou uma mulher, o Kevin me fez mulher. _**Para por ai esse assunto! **_Tá ok! Então meu primo. Estou feliz... _**Pedi-a em casamento, mas ela ainda não aceitou. **_E nem vou aceitar.__Mas me conta como vão todos? De um abraço na Mione por mim, e no Eros. Manda-me um foto dele. _**Sim, de um beijo na Mione! **_Claro e diga que fui eu, ele pode dar um aperto de mão, e já é muito. Mas então... espero que estejam feliz voces merecem._** Sim, tenho que admitir, vocês merecem, Draco faça a sua familia feliz, e não se preocupe com essa sua prima loira que nela eu dou um jeito, claro se o sol não derreter o que sobra dos neurônios dela. **_ah, NÃO LEIA PARA O QUE ESSE ESTUPIDO DIZ, ELE ACREDITA PIAMENTE, QUE ME TEM SOBRE CONTROLE. E tenho! Oh ilusãoo, beijos Primo, em você e em sua familia.

_**Samantha e Kevin**_

Hermione abriu a porta, e Eros gritou alegre por ver a mãe.

_Oi amores. Draco vi a coruja chegando, mas não pude subir algo importante?

_Não. Leia, é da Samantha e do Kevin.

Hermione pegou a carta e leu entre sorrisos.

_Esses dois são estranhamente perfeitos. – ele riu brincando com Ers enquanto ela lia a carta.

_Fico feliz por eles Draco! - ela disse assim que terminou de ler a carta.

_E também. Ei sabe que o Harry me ligou essa manhã?

_Não. Mas por que ele ligou? – ela não se impressionou, já que a amizade dos dois era palpavel, porem sua curiosidade aguçou.

_Coisas de homens! – ele disse maroto.

_Fala serio Draquito meu anjo! – ela disse se aproximando dele e o beijando.

_Anjo? Ah prefiro ser chamado de demônio, diabo loiro... Qualquer coisa que lembre inferno. Anjo acaba com a minha masculinidade.

Eles riram gostosamente, e se beijaram enquanto Eros puxava os cabelos de ambos se revesando entre eles.

_Ai Bebê está doendo!- Draco reclamou.

_Mentira Eros ele adora um forte puxão de cabelo! - ela riu gostosamente – Ei não me disse o que o Harry queria.

_Queria perguntar o que fazer... Tipo conselhos de homens. - ele disse com uma careta, e Hermione se afstou de tanto rir, tanto que não conseguia falar. -Ow, assim você me ofende.

Draco a olhou estranhamente envergonhado e ela riu ainda mais.

_Desculpe a crise, é que... É muito engraçado você e o Harry trocando conselhos e confidências.

_Ele só queria saber se é normal uma mulher grávida ter tanto fogo! – ele disse displincente.

_E por Merlin o que você respondeu? - ela o encarou, corada e foi a vez dele rir muito antes de responder.

_Disse que foi dificil, mas contive o vulcão em que você se tornou.

Draco estava em seu escritório quando recebeu uma coruja.

''Sr. Malfoy e Sra. Weasley, sei do apreço que tem para a minha menina. E isso foi maravilhoso para a cura dela. Sou eternamente grata. Por isso quero pedir que compareçam ao ministério de magia, sexta feira, dia 05 às 15h. Consegui um emprego e estou partindo para a Austrália com a minha pequena. Ela já chorou muito, dizendo que não quer ir, mas não vejo alternativas, eu a quero comigo, e não posso me separar dela. Creio que uma rápida despedida é suficiente para não magoa-la ainda mais. Afinal ela é muito afeiçoada a vocês e ao seu filho. Conto com vocês. Carinhosamente, Sarah Daves. ''

_Ah Droga! -Draco murmurou em voz alta.

Queria fazer o que pudesse para manter Fantine ao seu lado, e de Hermione. Mas não podia interferir assim nos sonhos e na vida da mãe dela. Podia pedir-lhe que deixasse a menina, ele cuidaria dela com muito cuidado, e Hermione também, mas a idéia de afastá-la da mãe foi repugnante. Falaria com Hermione comprariam um presente, e a veria apenas na hora da partida, se algum dia ela voltasse seria recebida de braços abertos. E ele intimamente esperava mesmo que voltasse. Ele amava a menina misteriosa muito mais do que imaginara um dia.

_Oi!- Hermione entrou no escritório.

_Olá. Ia mesmo falar com você. - ele disse carrancudo.

_Nossa que foi? Que cara amarrada.

_Hermione, a mãe da Fantine está saindo do país a trabalho. Devemos nos despedir da nossa menininha. - ele contou triste.

_Não acredito! Ela não pode fazer isso?

_Porque não? Porque a amamos? Sim, a amamos, e tirar ela da mãe não é uma opção. E não é uma opção fazermos essa mulher desisir dos sonhos dela por nossa causa.

Hermione queria dizer algo. Mas sabia que Draco estava com razão. E estava também orgulhosa pelo raciocínio dele. Pela humanidade dele, de pensar nos outros, de pensar e admitir não querer e não poder manipular as pessoas ao seu favor. Realmente ele era o homem que ela amava.

Caminhou até ele, e ele abriu os braços, sabia que ela choraria. Ficaram ali, ela no colo dele, com o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço.

_Ela vai voltar um dia?

_Vai sim. Tudo que amamos volta pra gente um dia, de um jeito ou de outro. - ele disse secando as lágrimas dela.

_Harry ficaria orgulhoso se o ouvisse falar assim. - ela fungou - Que presente vamos dar a ela?

Chegaram ao saguão do ministério. Estavam muito adiantados. Harry mandou um presente, já que ele e Gina não puderam ir. Na verdade Gina estava emotiva demais naqueles dias, e como estava no final da gravidez era melhor evitar emoções fortes.

Hermione ajeitava as roupas de Eros, estava nervosa, olhava para os lados a todo o momento pensando em como diria àquela menina que a amava como filha, mas que a deixava partir. Como não choraria? Mostrar que estava tudo bem, não fazia ideia, mas faria isso por Fantine e por Draco também.

_Draco, acho que elas estão demorando muito. - Hermione disse pela décima vez.

_ Nós é que chegamos cedo, acalme-se querida - Draco respondeu também pela décima vez, mas sem perder a calma repondendo com se ainda fosse a primeira

_Oh! Lá estão elas - Hermione deu um gritinho de felicidade e correu ao encontro delas com Eros no colo rindo pela corrida da mãe.

Assim que chegou próximo a elas, Fantine se jogou nos braços de Hermione ficando num abraço meio desajeitado por conta de Eros estar no meio. Ainda se esforçando para não chorar se levantou.

_Estou tão feliz que vocês vieram - Fantine falou limpando os olhinhos com as costas da mão.

_Nós também querida, nós também - Hermione falou fungando.

_Não queriamos estar em outro lugar agora, que não aqui com você anjo. - Draco falou pegando a pequena Fantine no colo.

_Oi anjo! Voce está tão bonito!- a menina disse e beijou o rosto dele.

_Mesmo? Isso me faz muito feliz. Bom olha só eu sei que não queriamos ficar longe uns dos outros. Mas você deve acompanhar a sua mamãe. Mas eu trouxe um presente que vai diminuir a distância entre a gente.

_O que é? – ela perguntou animada.

_É um coração mágico, olha. -Draco mostrou a ela, um cordão com um coração de rubi. -Ele é enfeitiçado, quando sentir saudade de alguém... Pode apertar o coração, e esfrega-lo. Você vai ver o rosto da pessoa, e ouvir a voz dela dizendo seu nome. Mas ele só funciona pra pessoas vivas, e se tiverem bem longe.

_Amei, assim que chegar lá quero ouvir você falando Fantine. E você também tia Mione! E o Eros também.

_Temos de ir, estamos atrasadas, sinto muito. - Sarah falou olhando para o outro lado, porque apesar de ser grata pela recuperação de sua filha ainda se sentia incomodada na presença desses dois.

_Ah! Mamãe não podemos ficar mais um pouco?

_Acho que sua mãe tem razão, se perderem esse portal outro só daqui algumas horas - Draco disse não querendo alongar a despedida para não se arrepender - Não se preocupe anjo, nós lhe escreveremos sempre. E olha a tia Gina mandou um beijo, e ela e o Harry mandaram um presente também. É uma ampulheta, com areia colorida, cada vez que vira-la era fica de uma cor.

_Agradeça eles pra mim. Diga a ela que a menina dela será a mais linda, e que ela vai fazer muita bagunçeira com alguns menininhos. - ela disse enigmatica como sempre e dessa vez ela se grudou em Eros, que tentou agarrar o cabelo dela. - Anjo me desce, pega o Eros quero abraçar a tia Mione. - ela pediu abraçando Draco forte, e o beijando.

Logo que ela estava no colo de Hermione.

_Tia, voce está feliz?

_Muito Fantine!- ela disse sincera.

_Não deixa nada acabar com a felicidade. Voce está linda! E quando eu voltar vou brincar muito com as meninas, e com o Eros também.

Hermione a abraçou ternamente.

_Vamos Fantine, senão você vai ficar ai falando pelos cotovelos como sempre. - a mãe dela sorriu, e abraçou Draco e Hermione numa rápida despedida.

E então Sarah pegou Fantine pela mão e sairam em direção a fila que se formava para as chaves de portal. Hermione, Draco e Eros ficaram ali observando até que as duas desapareceram indo para o seu destino.

Hermione saiu para tomar chá com a Narcissa. E no caminho de volta para seu quarto, resolveu passar no quarto do filho, mas encontrou Alicy no caminho. A empregada a olhou de cima embaixo como se a medisse, definitivamente não gostava dela, mas já faziam um dois meses que a outra empregada pedira demissão. E não queria que Eros sentisse, pois estava acostumado com ela. Embora ele tenha chorado muito quando a outra babá se fora. Entraram em consenso, e decidiram esperar mais um pouco. Não queria que ele sofresse. Com ar de descaso ela disse que Draco ainda estava com o menino, e respondendo apenas um obrigado muito forçado, Hermione foi para seu quarto.

Abriu a porta devagar, já que o silêncio era evidente. Seu coração disparou com a visão que teve...

Seus olhos se encheram de pesadas lágrimas, que pingaram, antes que ela pudesse respirar. Draco estava adormecido ao lado de Eros, que também dormia profundamente, a mãozinha gorducha de Eros estava no rosto de Draco, e ele tinha uma feição feliz, sua mão estava sobre o corpo do menino de modo protetor. A balada que tocava no aparelho Home teather na estante do quarto, a emocionou. Era uma balada romântica, (These Days – Bon Jovi) eles certamente adormeceram com o som suave e a voz melodiosa do cantor.

Seu coração batia descompassado, naquele momento percebera que jamais poderia se separar deles, os amava com toda a sua alma. E era inevitável resistir. Queria se casar com ele, ser a esposa dele... Queria ser a mãe de Eros oficialmente. Queria uma vida. A vida que perdera as chances de ter desde que Rony morrera. E que milagrosamente aparecerá novamente com a presença de Draco em sua vida.

Se aproximou da cama devagar, e se sentou tocou suavemente o rosto dos dois. Draco acordou instantaneamente. E a encarou sem entender, ia se levantando rapidamente por vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela rapidamente colocou as mãos no peito dele, o fazendo permanecer deitado, e negou com a cabeça.

_Fique estou bem. É só que... Draco, eu quero me casar com você. Se ainda estiver disposto a se casar comigo. - ela disseenrubescendo.

Draco a olhou atônito esperou tanto tempo. E a verdade que a queria ainda com mais desejo. A ideia de viver sem ela ali, com ele e seu filho ela uma verdadeira merda. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. E segurou o grito preso na garganta.

_Não grita o nosso filho pode acordar assustado- ela disse baixo como se lesse o pensamento dele.

_Hermione! – ele disse rouco, e se levantou a abraçando desajeitamente com Eros deitado no colchão. – Eu te amo! E quero que seja a minha esposa para sempre.

Ela sorriu também te amo Draco. E que tal nós consumarmos nosso casamento lá na hidro? O Eros pode ficar quietinho aqui dormindo. – ela disse e se abaixou beijando a testa do pequeno, Draco seguiu seu exemplo, e saltou da cama.

Logo que Draco atravessou para o lado do quarto que ele estava, ele a enlaçou, e ela pendurou em seu pescoço com abandono.

_Minha esposa!

_Meu marido!

Chegaram ao banheiro aos tropeções, enquanto tiravam as roupas apressadamente. Não havia espaço para gentilezas, ambos sabiam o que queriam. E o que queriam era sexo duro, selvagem. Hermione gemeu alto quando Draco mordeu seu ombro, logo que ele estivesse totalmente nu. Ela segurou o membro dele, e apertou entre seus dedos, um aperto quente, forte, porém gentil. Ele gemeu mais alto dessa vez e a fez tirar a roupa rapidamente. Tão logo ela estivesse nua, Draco se ajoelhou diante dela, e tomou um de seus mamilos na boca, mas não chupou. Apenas lambe-os a provocando. Hermione agarrou os cabelos loiros entre os dedos. E gemeu alto, sentindo a umidade crescente entre as suas pernas. Estava desesperada para tê-lo. Quanto tempo mesmo estavam sem fazer amor? Doze horas? Ela riu pelo nariz, sentindo os dedos dele em sua intimidade. Ele a encarou, ela estava llinda de pé ali diante dele, a merce dos carinhos dele. Se levantou rapido forçando a lingua dele entre os labios dela, adorava beija-la de qualquer modo, mas aquele beijo, molhado e safado que trocavam quando estavam loucos de desejo era tudo! A levou para dentro da banheira, enlaçando seu traseiro de modo que ela enlaçasse as pernas em seus quadris, e a fez se sentar na borda da banheira enquanto o corpo dele se afundava na agua morna, borbulhante e perfumada.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para que ela estivesse de pernas abertas sentada na beira da banheira, e o encarasse nos olhos enquanto a lingua dele brincava com o clitores dela. Draco era habilidoso, com a lingua e com os dedos, isso era incontentavel. Mas também era o fato dele ser ótimo em outras partes de sua anatomia. Draco fechou os olhos quando a prendia firme entre os lábios, a ela restou gemer longamente. A lingua dele dentro dela o máximo possivel, a fez querer gritar...

Draco sentia o gosto de Hermione, o gosto de sua esposa, do seu amor. O sabor inebriante dela estava por todo o seus lábios, e adorava sentir o pequeno tremor de seu clitores quando o sugava forte daquela maneira, riu pelo nariz só havia duas sensações tão boas quanto aquela, sentir ela o engolindo, e estar literalmente dentro dela. Adorava arremeter seu corpo contra o dela com força. E se afundar nela até ouvi-la gritar em desespero, e tremer alucinadamente em seus braços.

Era tudo tão diferente do tempo da escola, que não podia acreditar que se dessem tão bem, que fossem feitos um para o outro...

Hermione puxou os cabelos loiros, e ele abriu os olhos, e a encarou, ela sorriu maliciosamente, e ele deu uma longa passada de lingua entre as pernas dela.

Mas ela não estava disposta a apenas sentir naquele momento, queria fazer com que ele também desfrutasse de prazeres, que só ela proporcionaria. Com ajuda dele se ajeitaram rapidamente trocando de posição, ela agora era que estava ajoelhada diante dele, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Draco acariciou suavemente os cabelos dela, num gesto carinhos, emaralhando seus dedos nos fios castanhos, deu um sorriso de lado e os puxou, exercendo um pouco de força, ela gemeu e suas faces ficaram mais vermelhas. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam intensamente, e foi a vez dele parar de respirar por alguns segundos quando ela o abocanhou de uma só vez, o levando até o fundo de sua garganta. Foi a vez de ela rir pelo nariz, e ele movimentou os quadris devagar, nos primeiros impulsos, porém exigindo mais dos próximos, Hermione levou as mãos a base do pênis dele, o ajudando no movimento. Olhando nos olhos tirou a mão novamente, expondo sua lingua vermelha, e a colocou nas bolas gemeas de sua base. Draco tremeu, mas sem desviar os olhos dela, a viu o engolindo inteiro. A medida que ele ia começando o vai-e-vem Draco já estava se segurando na borda da banheira para não cair, a boca de Hermione estava conseguindo fazer maravilhas como sempre, mas dessa vez havia algo de diferente parecia que ela estava mais empenhada em deixar o seu futuro marido com mais desejo e mais tesão.

_Mih assim você quer me deixar louco! – ele disse com uma voz rouca e sexy que só fez aumentar mais e mais o desejo da castanha.

_É essa minha intenção – ela disse rapidamente e colocou o pênis dele todo dentro de sua boca novamente. Hermione sentiu o liquido quente em sua boca, o gozo estava por vir ela pensou.

_Mione para, para, para assim eu não aguento. – ele disse a puxando e a beijando com fervor – Eu quero estar dentro de você nessa posição – ele disse a virando de costas pra ele bruscamente ela deu um gritinho e sentiu o pênis dele duro em suas nadegas, sentiu a mão dele forte em sua cintura e subindo para o seu seio esquerdo o apertando com força ela gemeu por um instante e pensou que ia gozar quando ouviu a voz dele no seu ouvido.

_Gostosa! – ele disse rouco no ouvido dela.

Ela riu pelo nariz e sentiu que estava sendo guiada para ficar de quatro na banheira, segurou na borda quando sentiu que ele brincava com o seu pênis na entrada de sua feminilidade gemeu ainda mais quando sentiu ele todo dentro de si, Draco segurando forte a cintura da castanha, saiu de dentro dela e estocou com mais força ainda, ouviu ela gemer quase gritar com um misto de dor e prazer.

_Não brinca Draquinho... – ela conseguiu dizer por entre gemidos.

Sentiu a mão dele subindo por toda a extensão de sua costa indo até a sua nuca e segurando os cabelos dela começou com um vai-e-vem alucinante, parecia que ele precisava mais do que tudo estar dentro dela, em alguns momentos ele se controlava e metia lentamente dentro dela, mas ela empurrava o quadril de encontro ao dele para que ele aumentasse a velocidade, ele riu pelo nariz.

_Quer que eu vá mais rápido, esposa? – ele perguntou perto do seu ouvido. E com um breve 'arrãn' por entre gemidos ela deu a resposta que ele queria. – Seu desejo é uma ordem. – disse o loiro aumentando a velocidade, ele lambeu a linha da coluna até chegar na sua nuca e mordendo a base do pescoço subindo para a sua orelha.

_Eu vou gozar – disse com a voz mais rouca ainda que a fez tremer junto com ele, para a castanha só precisou mais uma estocada forte dele e a respiração ofegante em seu ouvido que o tesão acumulou-se ainda mais dentro dela, e a fez gozar esplendidamente as suas pernas tremiam, aproveitando a posição o loiro sentou e trouxe a castanha junto fazendo-a ficar em seu colo a respiração dos dois ainda estava descontrolada e aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, eles não falavam nada apenas se olhavam os olhos cor do oceano olhando pra os castanhos claros.

_Quer casar comigo? – ele perguntou inocente mesmo já sabendo da resposta.

_Já que você insiste tanto. Mas não sei porque pergunta, eu já respondi. – ela disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

_Ah é Dona Hermione! – ele disse fazendo cócegas nela a fazendo rir descontrolada, quase gritando de tanto rir.

_Eu tava brincando, amor... – ela disse segurando as mãos dele e dando um beijo romântico em seguida – Qual era a pergunta mesmo? - perguntou a castanha com um ar de seriedade. O loiro sabia que ela estava brincando.

_Perguntei se você me daria a honra de tê-la como minha esposa pro resto da eternidade. – o loiro perguntou olhando nos olhos da castanha.

_Sim! – ela disse dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele a beijou candidamente selando aquele compromisso eterno.

_Agora que tal a gente tomar um banho ? – a castanha perguntou saindo do colo do loiro e indo até a borda para pegar o sabonte – Eu passo o sabonete em você – ela disse já perto do loiro e passando o sabonete pelo o seu peito másculo e depois baixando para a sua barriga quando olhou para baixo viu que ele já estava ficando 'duro' de novo.

_Ah amor, é pra gente tomar banho e não consumar o casamento de novo, por que pra isso nós vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo. – ela disse brincando e o beijando em seguida.

Foi a vez de ele pegar o sabonete das mãos dela e deslizar suavemente pelo corpo moreno. Foi quando escutaram o choro de Eros.

_Vida real chamando! – ela disse brincando.

_Pode deixar que eu vou lá! Aproveite mais um pouco da banheira ''MINHA ESPOSA''! – Ele disse orgulhoso e a beijou nos lábios.

Hermione o olhou enquanto ele vestia um roupão de veludo na cor vinho. E balançava os cabelos, respindgando água pelo banheiro. Ela suspirou: ele era lindo!

_Calma, Eros, papai já está indo...

Draco atravessou a porta sem olhar para trás, precisava cuidar de seu filho, e se olhasse Hermione nua, ali naquela banheira, certamente, isso seria a ultima coisa que faria.

Encontrou Eros chorando e se revirando.

_Que foi? Está com fome? – ele pegou o menino e o beijou no alto da cabeça saindo com ele do quarto.

Draco encontrou a babá, no quarto de Eros arrumando umas roupinhas, ele e Hermione já haviam discutido a presença dela na casa. Desde que a outra fora dispensada, ela se mostrara muito eficiente. Eros era um bebê bonzinho, e era também muito acostumado com ela, e já bastava os dias que ele passara choramingando sentido, talvez pela falta da outra babá.

Alicy sorriu ao ver Draco entrando no quarto com Eros.

_Oi, Boa noite! – ele disse e ela aspirou o perfume que ele emanava – Você poderia, por favor, dar um banho e trocar o Eros, depois que o alimentar também, leve-o para o quarto. Ele dormira comigo e com a mãe essa noite.

_Sim senhor. Quer que eu leve um suco? Daqueles que o senhor tanto gosta?- ela disse com um sorriso angelical.

Draco sorriu suave, estava tão feliz! Ele já havia inspecionado os sucos que a babá insistira em oferecer diversas vezes. Sempre limpo. Sempre sem nada comprometedor. Ele e Hermione precisavam deixar de neurose, talvez ela só tivesse tentando mesmo ser gentil.

_Claro que sim, eu Hermione vamos adorar. - ele disse passando Eros para o colo dela, que não queria ir, mas ela o pegou assim mesmo.

Draco se virou e fechou a porta, pode ouvi-la sussurrar palavras carinhosas no ouvido do filho.

Ela era uma boa moça não era?

Nota / Autora: então.. uma palavrinha amiga hauahaua para uma autora desesperada kkkkkkkk beijos amores


	27. Pequeno coração

Anel de Diamantes 27

Draco entrou no quarto de sua mãe devagar. Ela estava lendo sentada na cama.

_Oi filho, que surpresa agradável. – ela disse feliz o vendo se aproximar.

_Oi, vim ver você um pouco antes de dormir. Queria olhar para você um pouco e ver que é real.

Narcissa riu.

_Às vezes é difícil para eu acreditar que tudo acabou que estamos bem. Que você mudou. Eu tinha tanto medo de você se tornar como ''ele''. - ela disse segurando as mãos do filho, que lhe sorriu terno.

_Quase me tornei como ele, quase. Mas não mais, nunca mais serei o mesmo homem frio que fui antes de conhecer o amor da Hermione.

Narcissa sorriu abertamente, também gostava muito da nora. E sabia que ela e o filho eram perfeitos um para o outro.

_Vocês são maravilhosos juntos.

_Sim, eu sei.

_Mas continua presunçoso!- ela riu.

_Um pouquinho apenas. Mas como ia dizendo, somos tão perfeitos que vamos nos casar.

_Jura?-Narcissa se levantou feliz, e abraçou o filho - Draco não imagina a minha felicidade por vocês! Posso organizar a recepção? Querem algo como? Grande? Pequeno?

Draco deu uma gargalhada alta.

_Não pensamos nisso mamãe, na verdade eu tive grandes dificuldades em fazê-la aceitar meu pedido. Mas valeu a pena cada segundo...

_Então a partir de hoje vocês dormem separados até o casamento?

_Pirou mãe? Isso nunca, na verdade estou até sentindo falta dela já. É melhor eu ir, talvez de tempo de... – Draco parou subitamente como se mordesse a língua para evitar falar.

_Me respeite garoto! Sei que são como coelhos, maaaaas prefiro nem saber sobre esses assuntos. Basta saber que estão bem. - ela disse com uma careta, fazendo Draco rir, ele beijou as face de sua mãe e saiu alegre.

Entrou em seu escritório, e pegou o espelho de comunicação. Queria falar com Harry. Mas quem pegou o espelho foi a Gina.

Olhou para ela, estava com o rosto cheio devido à gravidez, mas estava exuberante. Harry tinha razão de morrer de ciúmes dela.

_Oi Draco! Como vai o Eros? Ele está bem?

_Sim Ginny. Ele está ótimo e vocês como vão?

_Bem. Queria falar com o Harry? Ele está vindo estava no banho.

_Na verdade queria falar com os dois.

_Fala Loiro!- Harry disse chegando por trás de Gina, e ele soube que Harry havia apertado o traseiro dela.

Riu.

_Bom, olha só!Queria contar isso pessoalmente, mas não ia aguentar a ansiedade. Mas vocês não podem dizer a Mione que eu já contei a vocês.

_Oba, o loiro agora é fofoqueiro! – Gina disse rindo.

_Conta logo! Quero saber. - Harry exigiu interessado.

_Ela aceitou meu pedido!

_O QUÊ?- Os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

_Quero que sejam os meus padrinhos. - ele disse com um pouco de timidez incomum.

_Eu adoraria, mas é claro que se for depois que a bebê tiver nascido e eu voltado ao meu tamanho normal.

Ela disse fazendo os dois rirem.

_Sim Draco eu adoraria levar a Hermione ao altar novamente. Isso me faria muito feliz, por saber que ela está feliz... – Harry disse sincero.

Draco entrou no quarto, Hermione já estava deitada sobre os lençois.

_Você demorou.

_Pedi a Alicy que cuidasse do Eros e o trazesse de volta para dormir com a gente nessa noite especial. Fui falar com mamãe antes de ir ao escritório. Quando estava voltando a vi entrando no quarto de Eros, sinal de que ela deve ficar com ele um pouco. Portanto temos alguns minutinhos. Acho que dá uma rapidinha! – ele disse tão alegre e ela riu alto.

_Voce é insaciável?

Não houve respostas. Draco a abraçou procurando os lábios dela. A beijou por alguns instantes e deitou-se sobre ela, Hermione abriu as pernas o recebendo com satisfação. Draco se deitou de costas no colchão a trazendo com ele, porém, ela se virou e montou de costas para ele. Ele riu pelo nariz, Hermione era uma diabinha, ela sabia coisas que o agradavam, e fazer amor com ela, olhando o traseiro dela, era uma delas. Hermione flexionou os joelhos e se mexeu maravilhosamente bem, fazendo os dois gemerem.

Mexer com ele dentro de si era um desafio, pois ele era grande, e estava teso ao extremo. Ofegou para manter o ritmo, mas manteve em plenitude. Enquanto Draco segurava sua cintura. Ele levou uma das mãos dele ao clitóris dela, e rodou os dedos sobre onde ela estava intumescida. Hermione praticamente pulou em cima dele, e ele riu satisfeito, a segurou firme e ajudando a se movimentar até que gozassem juntos...

Ofegantes ouviram bater na porta.

_Um minuto. – Hermione se levantou rápido, e colocou um robe de seda. Enquanto Draco com um feitiço limpou tudo.

Ela abriu a porta e viu Alicy com Eros.

_Oi amor já chegou? Estávamos te esperando!- Hermione conversou pegando o filho.

Alicy olhou para a Hermione da cabeça aos pés. Não pode deixar passar despercebido o fato de ela ter interrompido algo intimo entre o casal. Ela mordeu os lábios com inveja. Imaginando como o loiro estaria dentro do quarto naquele momento. Não ia permitir que os dois continuassem não mesmo. Precisava tomar o lugar de Hermione. Ah precisava...

Os preparativos para o casamento iam de vento em poupa. Fora uma discussão calorosa, a de decidir se seria algo simples ou algo pomposo. Hermione acabou cedendo, afinal eram dois Malfoys contra ela. Narcissa selecionara os melhores estilistas para confeccionar o vestido de noivas e a roupa de Draco. Iam ter tempo de analisar bem já que o casamento foi marcado para dois meses a frente, assim coicidiara quase com o primeiro aniversário de Eros, e a Gina já teria tido seu bebê...

Harry e Gina estavam vindo da Toca de carro, quando Gina disse:

_Quero ver o Eros.

_Mas já está tarde. Ele já deve estar dormindo.

_Não tem importância, preciso apenas vê-lo por alguns instantes.

_Mas porque isso agora Ginny? Como vamos chegar à mansão Malfoy e dizer que queremos ver o menino?

_Harry, eles vão entender. Eu preciso vê-lo. É uma intuição.

Harry suspirou vencido. Porém antes de chegar à estrada que os levaria a mansão. Gina gemeu.

_Nós vamos é para casa. Amanhã você o vê. Gina você está passando mal. - Harry acusou.

_Mas Harry...

_Mas nada Ginny. Você vai deitar um pouco e repousar, apenas isso. - ele disse tão firme, e Gina não tinha condições nenhuma de lutar.

Alicy olhava Eros se revirando no berço. A febre dele estava cada vez mais alta. E ele dormia agitado. Ela sorriu. Draco e Hermione passariam a noite fora, e Narcissa estava deitada com dor de cabeça. Tudo estava a seu favor. O menino poderia padecer e depois ela contaria como tentou cuidar dele, e entrar em contato inutilmente. Ela riu de sua sorte.

Draco e Hermione estavam velejando pelo rio Tamisa, tomando champanhe e comendo morangos. Já havia feito amor ao luar umas três vezes.

_Draco esse passeio está maravilhoso. Mas estou com saudade de Eros. Será que ele está bem? - ela disse abraçada a ele.

_Está sim. Mas de toda maneira prefiro ligar pra minha mãe e pedir que ela confira pessoalmente se ele já dormiu. O que acha? Assim ficaremos mais tranqüilos? Concorda?

_Claro!

Minutos depois...

_Mamãe disse que se sente indisposta, mas que já está indo ao quarto dele verificar. Daqui a dois minutos ela retorna com noticias.

Narcissa andou devagar pela mansão. Entrou no quarto sem avisar. E não viu Alyce. Caminhou até o berço, e ouviu o neto choramingar. Apressou os passos, e o pegou no colo, sentindo a temperatura elevada.

_Por Merlin! Eros! Você precisa de um medico.

Narcissa chamou os elfos da casa, e contactou o Sant' Mungus pedindo um médico com urgência. E até se esqueceu de retornar para Draco. Alicia entrou no quarto e encontrou Narcissa com Eros no colo.

_Onde você estava? O menino está ardendo em febre. Voce está maluca?

_Desculpe senhora. Eu tentei acordá-la para avisar e...

_Calada. Prepare uma banheira de água morna agora! - Narcissa disse severa, e ela obedeceu.

Gina dormiu soluçando, ao contrário de Harry que não pode dormir. Depois de muito pensar se levantou, iria até a mansão via portal, e verificaria como Eros estava ao chegar acordaria Gina e lhe diria que estava tudo bem.

_Onde está indo? - ela disse antes que ele pudesse sair.

_ Vou lá ver como o Eros está. Pode dormir e... - ele ia dizendo quando ela gemeu tentando se levantar.

_Me ajuda a me levantar. Estou parecendo uma tartaruga de casco virado. - ela tentou rir, pensando em como amava o marido.

Harry sorriu doce e a judou a se levantar, mas antes que ela pudesse ficar completamente de pé, ela gemeu com a coluna curvada.

_Que foi?

_Harry... Eu... - ela gemeu segurando o ventre.

_O que foi Ginny?

_Preciso da minha mãe. – ela disse ofegante.

Harry gelou, sempre que ela falava isso era que as coisas não iam bem. Ele engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer.

_Harry! Estou... Está... Doendo! Doí... - ela respirou ofegante.

_Vamos para o hospital, ruiva. A minha filha deve estar nascendo. - ele disse a pegando no colo e a levando para o carro.

Eros chorava sem parar, e Narcissa pediu um elfo para chamar Draco e Hermione. O medibruxo chegou alguns minutos depois que Narcissa chamou. E medicou o pequeno.

_Sua mãe não respondeu Draco. Deve ter algo errado.

_Calma Mione... Deve ser... - ele ia dizendo quando um elfo aparatou proximo a eles.

_Meu senhor. - O elfo fez uma reverencia- a Senhora Narcisa mandou buscar o senhor e a senhora com urgência, o medibruxo foi chamado e está com ela e com o pequeno Malfoy.

O elfo nem tinha terminado de proferir as palavras, Draco segurou Hermione pelo braço e aparatou com ela direto para a Mansão.

Harry e Gina chegaram ao hospital ao mesmo tempo em que os pais dela aparataram. O medibruxo a atendeu enquanto, Harry esperava na recepção com o sogro. Minutos depois ele voltou.

_? Sua esposa está em trabalho de parto. Mas está tudo sobre controle, tenha calma e logo terão a pequena de vocês nos braços.

O Sr. Weasley riu, ao ver o genro empalidecer.

_E ela quer o Senhor ao lado dela. - o medibruxo disse rindo.

Hermione entrou na mansão correndo, direto para o quarto do filho, com Draco ao seu encalço. Logo que o viu ela começou a chorar ainda mais.

_Mama... Ma... Maaa.

_Oi meu amor, a mamãe já chegou está bem?- ela pegou o menino e o apertou firme.

Draco chegou logo e acariciou a cabeça do filho. Que ao vê-lo saltou mais uma vez.

_Paaaapaa papa...

Draco o pegou e ele abraçou o pai.

_O que aconteceu com meu filho? – Hermione perguntou olhando Alicy num canto.

_Ele teve febre.

_Muito alta por sinal. – Narcissa disse irritada

_Mas que já está sobre controle. Acredito que seja emocional.

_Mama mama ..

Eros chamou e Hermione o pegou de novo, o ninando.

_A Gi Gi...

_Que foi? O que você quer meu amor?

_Ah Ti tiii Gi Gi... - ele tentava falar chorando

_O que ele quer falar Mione? - Draco perguntou apreensivo.

_Papa... a Gii Gii tiiia Gieina. Gina! - enfim ele conseguiu pronunciar.

_Eler quer a Gina? - Draco disse, e Eros sorriu para ele entre lágrimas.

_A tia Gina? Você quer a Gina?- Hermione perguntou e ele repetiu um silabado estranho, mas que lembrava o nome da amiga.

Draco bradou para um dos elfos, para que fosse a casa dos Potters, e avisasse o que estava acontecendo. Não demorou alguns minutos o elfo voltou.

_O senhor Potter e sua senhora não estão em casa. Eles foram para hospital parece que a herdeira deles está nascendo. - o elfo contou.

_Bom, então creio que possamos ir todos para o hospital. O menino já foi medicado e creio que passará logo essa febre.

_Eu adoraria ir até lá saber como a Gina está. - Hermione disse e Draco concordou.

Todos sairam devagar...

Alicy ficou sozinha no quarto. Remoendo sua frustração por ver seu plano indo por água a baixo. Teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa quando eles chegassem e começasse a fazer perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido com Eros.

Harry sorriu ao ver Hermione chegar ao corredor apressada, e ao ver Harry apreensivo correu até ele o abraçando com força. Draco vinha logo atrás com Eros no colo, e Narcissa também estava ali.

_Minha filha está nascendo Mione! Minha menina. – Harry disse emocionado.

Eros quis ir para o colo de Harry, que o pegou apesar de nervoso o segurou.

_Oi garotão. A Gina estava preocupada com você.

_Giii Giii... - ele reclamou choroso.

_Você quer a ruiva não é mesmo? Eu também. Ela está bem logo, logo vai poder estar com ela. -Harry ninou o menino, que recomeçou a chorar e chamar pela Gina - Acho que ele está com febre. – Harry disse o entregando para Hermione.

_Sim, está. - ela disse sentindo a temperatura do filho. - Mas já foi medicado, logo a febre deve estar passando.

_Potter se desmaiar antes da hora eu vou te zoar tanto, que você vai preferir que você-sabe-quem estivesse vivo. – Draco disse bem humorado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry num gesto irritante, que ele sabia que Harry detestava.

_Nem brinca Malfoy! Não sou você, não desmaio. Não fico histérico... Fico... Tranqüilo. - ele disse com a voz estrangulada muito próxima do pânico.

_Filho deixa o Potter em paz. - Narcissa disse indo até eles e puxando Draco pelo braço.

Quarenta minutos depois Molly apareceu na recepção e todos levantaram, esperando noticias.

_Harry meu filho. Ela quer você!

Harry respirou ofegante e Draco sorriu.

_Vamos lá Potter sua vez de mostrar que não vai desmaiar. -Draco provocou como de costume. - Mas se precisar desmaiar lembre-se de que estarei aqui para o que você e sua ruiva precisarem. - ele disse terno dessa vez. Harry sorriu para todos e entrou...

Eros chorava incontrolavelmente no colo de Hermione, já haviam feito todas as tentativas para que ele parasse, mas ele simplesmente não se acalmava. Hermione estava quase chorando junto com ele, por não conseguir consolá-lo. Draco andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, preocupado com o filho, e com a demora do nascimento da menina.

_Me dê ele. - ele pediu estendendo os braços para que Hermione entregasse o menino.

_Não sei mais o que fazer Draco. Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso. – Hermione disse triste.

_Ele deve estar sentindo alguma dor. - Narcissa disse também preocupada.

_Mas já demos a ele todos os remédios, não pode ser físico. – Hermione disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Draco dizia palavras suaves no ouvido de Eros, mas nada parecia adiantar num determinado momento, ele se enrijeceu gritou e pouco depois, caiu suavemente no peito de Draco.

_Eros!- Draco praticamente gritou, vendo seu filho mole e inconsciente em seus braços. – Mãe chama o médico!

Hermione pos a mãos na boca e sentiu suas pernas bambearem.

_Meu filho! Eros! - ela chorou desesperada.

Desde que Harry tinha entrado na sala de parto, ele e Gina não tinham trocado muitas palavras. Ele estava calado, como se falasse o tempo inteiro para si mesmo. E Gina suava travando sua luta pessoal naquele momento. Harry sentia as lágrimas o sufocando, quando tudo parecia insuportável, Gina gritou como nunca, e ele sentiu o aperto dos dedos dela entre os dele. E ele ouviu o choro de sua filha...

O medibruxo chegou rápido no corredor, e conjurou uma maca, onde fez Draco colocar o pequeno Eros. Draco tremia tanto. E obedeceu a ordem o mais rápido que pode. Logo procurando por Hermione, fez um gesto para ela com as mãos e ela foi até ele. E o abraçou. Ambos choravam.

O Dr. Estava atencioso, passando a varinha sobre Eros e murmurando encantamentos. Mas o menino não se movia, sua respiração era lenta, sua face estava vermelha, e os cabelos loiros grudados em sua testa.

_Ele vai ficar bem. Ele apenas desmaiou, por estar muito nervoso. Não é incomum em crianças que tem sua magia revelada muito cedo. O que no caso dessa criança foi cedo até demais. – o medibruxo disse tranqüilo.

_Será que pode ter haver com o fato dele estar magicamente interligado a menina dos Potter?- Narcissa lembrou.

_Muito. Um elo mágico, nessa idade é incomum, porém já entendemos que o outro lado do elo passou por uma provação não é mesmo? O nascimento.

_Oh! Merlin será que a menina está bem? E a Gina?- Molly se preocupou.

Nesse instante Harry saiu como um raio da sala e procurou pelos olhos de Hermione.

_Ela nasceu!- ele disse rindo e eufórico - Elas estão bem, as duas. – Hermione foi até ele e o abraçou forte, e feliz.

Quando se soltaram e ele viu Eros na maca inerte, ele congelou e foi até o menino.

_Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com ele?

_Ele desmaiou. Acreditamos que foi quando sua filha nasceu. Devido ao elo deles. - o medibruxo explicou.

_Vou levar ele até a Gina. - Harry avisou, e pegou Eros, e saiu com ele. Draco e Hermione ao seu encalço.

Quando entraram no quarto. Gina estava recostada sobre travesseiros, estava muito pálida, mas sorria para o embrulho de panos em seus braços.

_Oi!- Harry chamou a atenção dela, já que ela estava distraída.

_Oi. Ela é linda, Harry!- Gina disse bobamente - Eros, ele está dormindo?

Foi nesse momento que Harry pensou sobre assustar sua esposa, mas ele só queria aliviar aquele pequeno coração.

_Gina, ele desmaiou devido à carga emocional do nascimento da pequena. -Draco disse cauteloso.

_Mas ele está bem?

_Sim, queremos apenas colocá-lo próximo a vocês, para ver como ele reage. - Harry disse.

_Mione, segure ela pra mim. - Gina entregou a filha para Hermione, e Harry colocou Eros no colo dela.

_Oi, meu amor, estava preocupada com você. Está tudo bem? Eu e ela estamos bem. - Gina disse suavemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele, ele se remexeu e começou a abrir os olhinhos devagar.

Fazendo que todos rissem...

_Isso mesmo meu doce! Estamos bem, e está na hora de você acordar para conhecê-la.

Ele abriu seus olhinhos violetas e sorriu levemente para Gina, pequenas pétalas de rosas caíram sobre os dois.

Draco sorriu alegremente, sabia que o filho estava bem...


	28. Amores mágicos

Amores Mágicos

Gina acordou de um sono profundo e encontrou o marido dormindo sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua, sua cabeça estava sobre a cama, e uma de suas mãos sobre as dela. Seus óculos estavam tortos, e ela poderia jurar que ele estava babando. Riu. Ela o amava tanto, tanto que chagava a doer e saber que aquele amor era verdadeiramente correspondido à fez se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

_Meu amor!- ela o chamou docemente, não queria assustá-lo, imaginou o quanto ele também estava cansado.

_Que foi? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Vou chamar sua mãe!- ele disse se levantando atordoado, que caiu da cadeira

Gina olhou o marido com todo aquele desespero, e caiu na gargalhada. Harry ficou imensamente vermelho e disse:

_Você está é rindo de mim? – ele disse num tom magoado.

_Não é isso! É só que você ficou engraçado, todo desesperado!- ela disse rindo muito.

_Gina!- ela chamou se levantando sem rir- Não ria de meu desespero!

Ela riu ainda mais.

_Desculpe meu amor, vem cá. Está magoado tá. Desculpa, não vou rir mais de você!- ela disse fazendo dengo e o puxando levemente.

Harry foi até ela de bico feito.

_Você está rindo de mim. - ele reclamou mais uma vez.

_Sim, porque eu te amo. Não está vendo que estou rindo a toa? Afinal você me deu uma filha linda! E é o homem mais maravilhoso da face da terra. E sabe fazer bebês como ninguém! – ela bajulou e ele sorriu.

_Eu te amo Gina! - ele disse e a beijou.

_Harry, eu estou bem. Maravilhosamente bem, preciso apenas de um banho e ver a nossa filhota de novo!- ela disse sorrindo - E como ela está?

_Está ótima, eu fiquei no berçário com ela um pouco, antes de vir para cá.

_E o Eros? Como está meu menino?

_Ele está bem, o medico pedi que passassem a noite no hospital, para atestar que está tudo certo. Eles estão na ala infantil.

_Meu Merlin, a Mione deve estar achando horrível estar num hospital novamente.

_Sim, ela já chorou muito, mas devo admitir o Draco está me saindo melhor que a encomenda.

_Ei, pode chamar a minha mãe, por favor.

Gina disse e viu Harry empalidecer.

_O que há de errado?

_Nada amor, eu só quero ajuda no banho. E você trate de ir ao berçário e trazer nosso bebê.

Não demorou mais que duas horas, para que Harry entrasse com Gina devagar num quarto da ala infantil. Ele a empurrava numa cadeira de rodas, e entrou sem fazer barulho.

Gina riu ao ver o casal dormindo amontoados numa poltrona, de frente para o berço do quarto.

_Olá seus dorminhocos! Vão dormir na minha primeira visita vão?- Gina disse conversando com a filha, mas dizendo claramente para Hermione e Draco, que abriram seus olhos, apressadamente.

_Gina! – Hermione disse feliz, e se levantou, e caminhou até ela a abraçando ajeitadamente - Vocês estão bem?

_Sim, Graças a Merlin, estamos ótimas. - Gina disse sorrindo para eles.

_Me deixa ver minha princesinha!- Hermione pediu vendo a pequena menina, que tinha apenas uma rala penugem de cabelos ruivos.

_Sim, claro. – Gina disse lhe entregando o pequeno embrulho – E como está o nosso menino? Melhorou? Fiquei preocupada.

_Ele está bem. O medico disse que assim que ele acordar e se estiver mais animadinho poderemos ir. Oh coisa linda! Aqui Draco! Olha que menina mais linda!

_ÉEEEEEE FOI EU QUEM FIZ!- Harry disse risonho, como se tivesse se ressentindo por ninguém tê-lo notado.

_Oi, meu amigo!- Hermione entregou a menina a Draco, que a pegou no susto, e caminhou até Harry o abraçando forte.

Fazendo todos rirem.

_Até que enfim um pouco de atenção para o pobre menino-que-sobreviveu!

_Não seja dramático Potter!- Draco disse com uma careta, e olhou para a menina, e se sentou, para olhá-la melhor. – Ah então é você que antes de nascer já arrasa corações? Hum Você não vai ser fácil não, já está deixando um Malfoy caidinho! Ele desmaiou sabia? Por você!

Todos pararam para observar Draco conversando com a menina, e ele ficou vermelho quando notou que era observado, mordeu os lábios timidamente e olhou para a menina, ela estava com os olhos abertos agora. Eram verdes, profundos como os de Harry.

Foi Gina quem quebrou o momento.

_Harry, me leve até o Eros, ou eu vou andando. Não sei por que insistem nessa meleca dessa cadeira.

_O medibruxo disse que quanto mais repouso fizer, mais cedo estará melhor! Então pare de reclamar ruiva.

Harry disse a levando até o berço, onde Eros dormia de lado.

Gina o tocou e sem que ela dissesse nada ele abriu os olhos violetas, e a encarou, como se só a presença dela fosse o suficiente para ele estar em alerta.

_Oi! Tudo bem, meu amor! – ela disse suave e ele sorriu levemente.

_Giii. - ele disse baixo.

_Estou aqui, e trouxe alguém para que conheça.

Ele olhou para Gina e ela se estendeu e o pegou no berço. O abraçando.

_Que medo de que você fique doente, meu amor. Não te quero doente ta?

Eros suspirou, e tentou puxar o cabelo de Gina e tocar o rosto dela, ele a olhava com admiração.

_Harry! Traga a menina aqui. - Gina disse ao olhar e ver Draco e Mione abraçados, com a menina entre eles.

Harry riu e pegou a filha, que Draco entregou, e após beijar Hermione, foi acompanhar de perto a reação do filho a pequena menina.

Gina o sentou de um lado de seu colo, e deu o outro braço para que Harry colocasse a menina.

Eros a olhou desconfiado.

_Oi, essa é a minha filha Eros, acho que vocês serão amigos!

Eros levou as próprias mãozinhas nos olhos, como se tivesse irritado, e sorriu enrubescendo.

_Ela é bonita Eros? Ainda não demos um nome pra ela. Mas assim que decidir eu conto pra você está bem?

Eros sorriu e esticou sua mãozinha rechonchuda e tocou a mãozinha pequenina, nesse momento, muitas estrelinhas começaram a cair do teto, estrelinhas reluzentes, e ele disse:

_Mmanda!

Todos os olharam perplexos e sorriram.

_Que você disse?- Hermione se abaixou emocionada perto do filho.

_Mmammae, maannda!

Hermione tocou e ele a olhou feliz.

_Ammanda!

_Você disse Amanda Eros?

_Amanda!

_Acho que o Eros acabou de te dar um nome lindinha!- Gina disse rindo e olhando para Harry que lhe sorriu de volta.

Ele sorriu, e a menininha no colo de Gina se remexeu, entrelaçando seus dedinhos nos de Eros.

_Potter acho que num futuro não muito distante seremos parentes!- Draco disse rindo, e Harry suspiro exasperado mais feliz.

Draco, Hermione e Eros iriam chegar em casa tarde, o medibruxo constatou que estava tudo bem com o garoto, mas ficaram mais tempo, fazendo companhia para Harry e Gina. Eros estava agitado, mas era feliz, ele pulava o tempo todo, gritava e sorria. Ele apertava Draco e puxava os cabelos do loiro.

_Ai Eros desse jeito papai vai ficar careca antes dos 30. - Draco reclamou rindo, enquanto Harry estava com a menina no colo, andando devagar, e olhando para ela.

Ele parou e olhou Draco e Eros no sofá.

_Isso Eros, arranca cada fio loiro dele, de repente ele fica mais inteligente!

Eros riu para Harry!

_Eros para! Mione me ajuda aqui!

_Ora Harry para de incentivar o menino. - Gina ralhou. Enquanto Hermione caminhava até Draco e Eros.

_Gina ele gostou da idéia do pai dele ficar mais inteligente.- Harry disse com falsa inocência.

_Sim, e com menos cabelo também. - Gina disse rindo.

Hermione pegou Eros que começou a tentar morde-la e puxar o cabelo dela também.

_Eros Malfoy para já com isso!- ela ralhou e ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados, e fez beicinho.

_Gii, Giii...- ela chamou meloso.

_Ah Mione para com isso, me de o menino... -Gina disse e Eros esticou os braços para ela.

Draco entrou na mansão carregando Eros, enquanto Hermione levava dois ursinhos de pelúcias que compraram no caminho, uma para ele e outra para a jovem Potter.

Narcissa veio correndo ver o neto, que estava dormindo nos braços do pai.

_Vocês demoraram.

_Sim, mamãe desculpa é que, tivemos um dia cheio. - Draco disse beijando as faces da mãe.

_E meu neto como está?

_Radiante Cyssa! Ele está elétrico não para um minuto!- ela disse também beijando a sogra.

_Acho que seu neto arrumou uma namorada! E é muito linda a menina! Nossa ela tem os olhos tão verdes.

_Tão bonitos quanto os de Harry, ele quer dizer.

_Não vou admitir que os olhos do Potter sejam bonitos. Sou um cara bonzinho agora, mas não idiota!- ele disse com uma careta que fez Narcissa e Hermione rirem muito.

_Precisamos conversar seriamente sobre a babá do Eros. - Narcissa disse de repente.

_Vamos para o nosso quarto. – Hermione chamou.

Tão logo estivessem dentro do quarto, Draco colocou Eros na cama. E olhou para a mãe.

_Eu quero que a despeça.

_O que? Por quê?- Draco disse assustado.

_Ela não foi eficiente, e se eu não fosse ver o menino sabe Merlin o que teria acontecido.

_Mãe pode ter sido um engano. Tipo um deslize, algo assim, ela não ia fazer nada de mal ao meu filho por querer ia?

Hermione ficou em silencio sentada num canto.

_Filho, eu amo meu neto, e não quero pessoas más junto dele. Pense bem, o melhor é tirar ela daqui.

_Hermione?- ele chamou procurando ajuda.

_Não gosto dela, do jeito que ela me olha. Mas não posso queixar, por exemplo, do tratamento que ela da ao menino.

_Bom façamos assim então. Daremos uma chance e veremos qualquer deslize dela, ela está fora.

As duas olharam carrancudas para ele.

_Qual é? Vocês mesmo me ensinaram a não julgar as pessoas assim. Ensinaram-me que podemos ser melhores. Então? Não podemos atirar pedras logo assim de cara.

_Tudo bem Draco. Mas depois não diga que não avisei. - Narcissa disse e saiu apressada.

Draco suspirou e avisou.

_Vou tomar banho.

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro Hermione não estava no quarto, ela entrou logo que ele deitou-se na cama.

_Eu levei o Eros pra Alicy, ele chorou um pouco, mas ficou com ela. Vou tomar banho agora e se você quiser pode ir vê-lo um pouco. - ela disse seca e entrou no banheiro.

Draco suspirou cansado, e foi para o quarto de Eros, não dormiria sem dizer boa noite a seu filho.

Entrou no quarto, e Alicy tinha acabado de trocá-lo e colocar o pijama nele.

_Papaapaaa _ ele disse chorando quando viu Draco.

_Oi garoto. O que está aprontando?

_Boa noite senhor!- Alicy disse.

_Boa noite.

_Eu já arrumei ele para dormir, e ele já mamou, e comeu uma banana. Só falta ele pegar no sono.

_Tudo bem, Alicy, eu quero te pedir uma coisa?

_Pois não.

_Quero que tome cuidado com meu filho. Ele é muito importante para mim, e outros deslizes não serão aceitos.

_Sim senhor.

_Boa noite!- ele disse e falou algumas palavras carinhosas para Eros e saiu.

Quando entrou no quarto, Hermione era quem estava deitada de lado. Fingindo dormir.

_Ei, posso saber o que há?

_Só quero dormir está bem. Apenas isso!

Draco suspirou irritado e se virou de costas para ela. Fechou os olhos. Mas o sono não veio. Aquela com certeza seria uma noite verdadeiramente difícil...

n/A. Com raiva da babá? Ixi vai ficar pior hauahauahua Beijos e até...

N/B: Eai, pessoal? Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim. Oh ele só demorou pra ser betado, por que eu a beta linda que sou tava sem net em casa ;x isso acontece gente. Mas enfim aqui está o cap :D

Fofo né? O Eros escolhendo o nome da filhinha da Gina ownti *-*. Agora vamos espetar pelo próximo capitulo que eu garanto a vocês que vai vim feerrrvendo beein!

Beijão e até a próxima, e qualquer coisa estamos por ai :*

Amores Mágicos

Gina acordou de um sono profundo e encontrou o marido dormindo sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua, sua cabeça estava sobre a cama, e uma de suas mãos sobre as dela. Seus óculos estavam tortos, e ela poderia jurar que ele estava babando. Riu. Ela o amava tanto, tanto que chagava a doer e saber que aquele amor era verdadeiramente correspondido à fez se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

_Meu amor!- ela o chamou docemente, não queria assustá-lo, imaginou o quanto ele também estava cansado.

_Que foi? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Vou chamar sua mãe!- ele disse se levantando atordoado, que caiu da cadeira

Gina olhou o marido com todo aquele desespero, e caiu na gargalhada. Harry ficou imensamente vermelho e disse:

_Você está é rindo de mim? – ele disse num tom magoado.

_Não é isso! É só que você ficou engraçado, todo desesperado!- ela disse rindo muito.

_Gina!- ela chamou se levantando sem rir- Não ria de meu desespero!

Ela riu ainda mais.

_Desculpe meu amor, vem cá. Está magoado tá. Desculpa, não vou rir mais de você!- ela disse fazendo dengo e o puxando levemente.

Harry foi até ela de bico feito.

_Você está rindo de mim. - ele reclamou mais uma vez.

_Sim, porque eu te amo. Não está vendo que estou rindo a toa? Afinal você me deu uma filha linda! E é o homem mais maravilhoso da face da terra. E sabe fazer bebês como ninguém! – ela bajulou e ele sorriu.

_Eu te amo Gina! - ele disse e a beijou.

_Harry, eu estou bem. Maravilhosamente bem, preciso apenas de um banho e ver a nossa filhota de novo!- ela disse sorrindo - E como ela está?

_Está ótima, eu fiquei no berçário com ela um pouco, antes de vir para cá.

_E o Eros? Como está meu menino?

_Ele está bem, o medico pedi que passassem a noite no hospital, para atestar que está tudo certo. Eles estão na ala infantil.

_Meu Merlin, a Mione deve estar achando horrível estar num hospital novamente.

_Sim, ela já chorou muito, mas devo admitir o Draco está me saindo melhor que a encomenda.

_Ei, pode chamar a minha mãe, por favor.

Gina disse e viu Harry empalidecer.

_O que há de errado?

_Nada amor, eu só quero ajuda no banho. E você trate de ir ao berçário e trazer nosso bebê.

Não demorou mais que duas horas, para que Harry entrasse com Gina devagar num quarto da ala infantil. Ele a empurrava numa cadeira de rodas, e entrou sem fazer barulho.

Gina riu ao ver o casal dormindo amontoados numa poltrona, de frente para o berço do quarto.

_Olá seus dorminhocos! Vão dormir na minha primeira visita vão?- Gina disse conversando com a filha, mas dizendo claramente para Hermione e Draco, que abriram seus olhos, apressadamente.

_Gina! – Hermione disse feliz, e se levantou, e caminhou até ela a abraçando ajeitadamente - Vocês estão bem?

_Sim, Graças a Merlin, estamos ótimas. - Gina disse sorrindo para eles.

_Me deixa ver minha princesinha!- Hermione pediu vendo a pequena menina, que tinha apenas uma rala penugem de cabelos ruivos.

_Sim, claro. – Gina disse lhe entregando o pequeno embrulho – E como está o nosso menino? Melhorou? Fiquei preocupada.

_Ele está bem. O medico disse que assim que ele acordar e se estiver mais animadinho poderemos ir. Oh coisa linda! Aqui Draco! Olha que menina mais linda!

_ÉEEEEEE FOI EU QUEM FIZ!- Harry disse risonho, como se tivesse se ressentindo por ninguém tê-lo notado.

_Oi, meu amigo!- Hermione entregou a menina a Draco, que a pegou no susto, e caminhou até Harry o abraçando forte.

Fazendo todos rirem.

_Até que enfim um pouco de atenção para o pobre menino-que-sobreviveu!

_Não seja dramático Potter!- Draco disse com uma careta, e olhou para a menina, e se sentou, para olhá-la melhor. – Ah então é você que antes de nascer já arrasa corações? Hum Você não vai ser fácil não, já está deixando um Malfoy caidinho! Ele desmaiou sabia? Por você!

Todos pararam para observar Draco conversando com a menina, e ele ficou vermelho quando notou que era observado, mordeu os lábios timidamente e olhou para a menina, ela estava com os olhos abertos agora. Eram verdes, profundos como os de Harry.

Foi Gina quem quebrou o momento.

_Harry, me leve até o Eros, ou eu vou andando. Não sei por que insistem nessa meleca dessa cadeira.

_O medibruxo disse que quanto mais repouso fizer, mais cedo estará melhor! Então pare de reclamar ruiva.

Harry disse a levando até o berço, onde Eros dormia de lado.

Gina o tocou e sem que ela dissesse nada ele abriu os olhos violetas, e a encarou, como se só a presença dela fosse o suficiente para ele estar em alerta.

_Oi! Tudo bem, meu amor! – ela disse suave e ele sorriu levemente.

_Giii. - ele disse baixo.

_Estou aqui, e trouxe alguém para que conheça.

Ele olhou para Gina e ela se estendeu e o pegou no berço. O abraçando.

_Que medo de que você fique doente, meu amor. Não te quero doente ta?

Eros suspirou, e tentou puxar o cabelo de Gina e tocar o rosto dela, ele a olhava com admiração.

_Harry! Traga a menina aqui. - Gina disse ao olhar e ver Draco e Mione abraçados, com a menina entre eles.

Harry riu e pegou a filha, que Draco entregou, e após beijar Hermione, foi acompanhar de perto a reação do filho a pequena menina.

Gina o sentou de um lado de seu colo, e deu o outro braço para que Harry colocasse a menina.

Eros a olhou desconfiado.

_Oi, essa é a minha filha Eros, acho que vocês serão amigos!

Eros levou as próprias mãozinhas nos olhos, como se tivesse irritado, e sorriu enrubescendo.

_Ela é bonita Eros? Ainda não demos um nome pra ela. Mas assim que decidir eu conto pra você está bem?

Eros sorriu e esticou sua mãozinha rechonchuda e tocou a mãozinha pequenina, nesse momento, muitas estrelinhas começaram a cair do teto, estrelinhas reluzentes, e ele disse:

_Mmanda!

Todos os olharam perplexos e sorriram.

_Que você disse?- Hermione se abaixou emocionada perto do filho.

_Mmammae, maannda!

Hermione tocou e ele a olhou feliz.

_Ammanda!

_Você disse Amanda Eros?

_Amanda!

_Acho que o Eros acabou de te dar um nome lindinha!- Gina disse rindo e olhando para Harry que lhe sorriu de volta.

Ele sorriu, e a menininha no colo de Gina se remexeu, entrelaçando seus dedinhos nos de Eros.

_Potter acho que num futuro não muito distante seremos parentes!- Draco disse rindo, e Harry suspiro exasperado mais feliz.

Draco, Hermione e Eros iriam chegar em casa tarde, o medibruxo constatou que estava tudo bem com o garoto, mas ficaram mais tempo, fazendo companhia para Harry e Gina. Eros estava agitado, mas era feliz, ele pulava o tempo todo, gritava e sorria. Ele apertava Draco e puxava os cabelos do loiro.

_Ai Eros desse jeito papai vai ficar careca antes dos 30. - Draco reclamou rindo, enquanto Harry estava com a menina no colo, andando devagar, e olhando para ela.

Ele parou e olhou Draco e Eros no sofá.

_Isso Eros, arranca cada fio loiro dele, de repente ele fica mais inteligente!

Eros riu para Harry!

_Eros para! Mione me ajuda aqui!

_Ora Harry para de incentivar o menino. - Gina ralhou. Enquanto Hermione caminhava até Draco e Eros.

_Gina ele gostou da idéia do pai dele ficar mais inteligente.- Harry disse com falsa inocência.

_Sim, e com menos cabelo também. - Gina disse rindo.

Hermione pegou Eros que começou a tentar morde-la e puxar o cabelo dela também.

_Eros Malfoy para já com isso!- ela ralhou e ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados, e fez beicinho.

_Gii, Giii...- ela chamou meloso.

_Ah Mione para com isso, me de o menino... -Gina disse e Eros esticou os braços para ela.

Draco entrou na mansão carregando Eros, enquanto Hermione levava dois ursinhos de pelúcias que compraram no caminho, uma para ele e outra para a jovem Potter.

Narcissa veio correndo ver o neto, que estava dormindo nos braços do pai.

_Vocês demoraram.

_Sim, mamãe desculpa é que, tivemos um dia cheio. - Draco disse beijando as faces da mãe.

_E meu neto como está?

_Radiante Cyssa! Ele está elétrico não para um minuto!- ela disse também beijando a sogra.

_Acho que seu neto arrumou uma namorada! E é muito linda a menina! Nossa ela tem os olhos tão verdes.

_Tão bonitos quanto os de Harry, ele quer dizer.

_Não vou admitir que os olhos do Potter sejam bonitos. Sou um cara bonzinho agora, mas não idiota!- ele disse com uma careta que fez Narcissa e Hermione rirem muito.

_Precisamos conversar seriamente sobre a babá do Eros. - Narcissa disse de repente.

_Vamos para o nosso quarto. – Hermione chamou.

Tão logo estivessem dentro do quarto, Draco colocou Eros na cama. E olhou para a mãe.

_Eu quero que a despeça.

_O que? Por quê?- Draco disse assustado.

_Ela não foi eficiente, e se eu não fosse ver o menino sabe Merlin o que teria acontecido.

_Mãe pode ter sido um engano. Tipo um deslize, algo assim, ela não ia fazer nada de mal ao meu filho por querer ia?

Hermione ficou em silencio sentada num canto.

_Filho, eu amo meu neto, e não quero pessoas más junto dele. Pense bem, o melhor é tirar ela daqui.

_Hermione?- ele chamou procurando ajuda.

_Não gosto dela, do jeito que ela me olha. Mas não posso queixar, por exemplo, do tratamento que ela da ao menino.

_Bom façamos assim então. Daremos uma chance e veremos qualquer deslize dela, ela está fora.

As duas olharam carrancudas para ele.

_Qual é? Vocês mesmo me ensinaram a não julgar as pessoas assim. Ensinaram-me que podemos ser melhores. Então? Não podemos atirar pedras logo assim de cara.

_Tudo bem Draco. Mas depois não diga que não avisei. - Narcissa disse e saiu apressada.

Draco suspirou e avisou.

_Vou tomar banho.

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro Hermione não estava no quarto, ela entrou logo que ele deitou-se na cama.

_Eu levei o Eros pra Alicy, ele chorou um pouco, mas ficou com ela. Vou tomar banho agora e se você quiser pode ir vê-lo um pouco. - ela disse seca e entrou no banheiro.

Draco suspirou cansado, e foi para o quarto de Eros, não dormiria sem dizer boa noite a seu filho.

Entrou no quarto, e Alicy tinha acabado de trocá-lo e colocar o pijama nele.

_Papaapaaa _ ele disse chorando quando viu Draco.

_Oi garoto. O que está aprontando?

_Boa noite senhor!- Alicy disse.

_Boa noite.

_Eu já arrumei ele para dormir, e ele já mamou, e comeu uma banana. Só falta ele pegar no sono.

_Tudo bem, Alicy, eu quero te pedir uma coisa?

_Pois não.

_Quero que tome cuidado com meu filho. Ele é muito importante para mim, e outros deslizes não serão aceitos.

_Sim senhor.

_Boa noite!- ele disse e falou algumas palavras carinhosas para Eros e saiu.

Quando entrou no quarto, Hermione era quem estava deitada de lado. Fingindo dormir.

_Ei, posso saber o que há?

_Só quero dormir está bem. Apenas isso!

Draco suspirou irritado e se virou de costas para ela. Fechou os olhos. Mas o sono não veio. Aquela com certeza seria uma noite verdadeiramente difícil...

N/A. Com raiva da babá? Ixi vai ficar pior hauahauahua Beijos e até... E olha coments são importantes Ok? 


	29. Regressão

Cap 29 Regressão

Draco abraçou Hermione e perguntou, mais uma vez.

_Hermione, o que está havendo?

_Talvez eu esteja com medo Draco. - ela respondeu depois de alguns instantes em silêncio.

_Medo de quê?

_Medo de que algo em nossas vidas deêm errado.

_Vem cá. Olha pra mim! – Ela se virou sendo forçada por ele, tentando conter as lágrimas. -Não quero que chore! Nunca mais! Eu te amo! amo muito! E te quero feliz, se achar que mandar a Alicy embora vai te fazer feliz faço isso agora mesmo. Hermione eu faria tudo por sua felicidade TUDO!

Cinco meses depois...

O restante daquele mês passou muito rápido. Eros estava uma criança agitada e agressiva, só se acalmava quando estava na casa dos Potters, e seu choro constante fez Draco e Hermione buscarem vários médicos, mas nenhum descobria o que o pequeno tinha.

Ele havia emagrecido bastante, e já não falava tanto quanto antes, ao contrario, prefiria se expressar de outra maneira, quando fazia. Era um retrocesso em tudoq ue eele havia aprendido tendo visto, que ele sempre se mostrara um garoto precoce. As magias involuntaria que apresentara desde o nascimento também havia cessado. Hermione passava a maior parte do tempo estudando, e procurando soluções. Gina, Draco e Narcissa se revessavam na maior parte dos cuidados com ele, enquanto Harry e Hermione buscavam soluções incessantemente.

Naquela tarde Draco estava no jardim da mansão passeando com Eros no colo. Embora ele tivesse dados seus primeiros passos, essa iniciação também havia cessado. Eros passava as mãos pelo rosto de Draco enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim.

Draco sorriu, o filho era especial. As vezes tão agitado, as vezes tão doce. Pensou em quantos empregados haviam sido demitidos da Mansão, graças ajuda de Alicy, ela se mostrara fiel, e não perdoava qualquer erro dos outros em relação ao menino.

Eros olhou para o pai, seus olhinhos violetas brilhando e Draco sabia interpretar muito bem, e ele sorriu olhando uma janela da mansão. Draco seguiu o olhar e pode ver a silhueta de Hermione na biblioteca, ela andava de um lado para o outro foleando um livro certamente.

_Sente falta dela não é? Eu também sinto.- Draco disse e o menino se aconchegou a ele.- Mas ela está procurando soluçoes para nosos problemas. É o melhor para nós. ela vai conseguir te ajudar.

Eros acenou a cabeça em negativa.

_Não o que? A resposta não está lá?-Draco perguntou com a sombrancelha levantada, mas o menino não respondeu, apenas esticou as maõzinhas tentando alcançar a mãe, e grunhiu mas sem emitir palavra nehuma.

_Você a quer?

Ele assentiu sorrindo fracamente , parecia feliz pelo pai ter entendido. Draco sorriu:

_Também a quero. Vamos até lá garotão.

Draco entrou na biblioteca, e encontrou a chamou suavemente.

_Amor, estamos com saudades.

_Amoorr! - o menino disse depois de praticamente meses.

_Amoreees!- Hermione deixou tudo e se aproximou da dupla, Eros a agarrou antes que ela pudesse chegar perto de Draco.-Oi que felicidade! Voce resolveu falar com a mamãe agora é?- ela conversou pegando ele no colo, mas se afastou e deu um beijo nos lábios de Draco, que a segurou mantendo o contato.

Eros levou as maõzinhas entre eles o separando, e logo q ue Hermione se afastou ele quis beija-la na boca também. Draco riu gostosamente, e disse para ele:

_Eros não pode. Não pode tá? Só o papai.

_Ah Draco não brigue com ele. Seu ciumento! - Hermione

_Ei , Vamos passear um pouco? Podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas bobeiras o que acham?

_Sim, eu topo. Principalmente se me deixar comprar algumas lingeres.-Hermione disse com fingida inocência.

_Te ajudo a escolher.

Draco beijou o pescoço de Hermione e Eros tampou os olhos sorrindo, como se não quisesse ver.

Hermione acordou naquela manhã delicosamente dolorida entre as pernas. Sorriu enquanto se espreguiçava completamente nua. Draco não estava mais na cama. E ela gemeu se lembrando de como havia sido a noite anterior...

Flash Back

Haviam chegado tarde... o passeio foi maravilhoso, se divertiram muito, e após deixarem eros dormindo em seu quarto, entraram para um banho na hidro, que aliás fazia muito tempo não compartilhavam. Depois ela se enfiou dentro das varias lingeres que compraram, desfilou para ele enquanto via, o volume coberto pelo lençol crescer a cada minuto.

Draco não foi delicado ao rasgar a minuscula camisola de cetim e a tanga verde musgo, e mergulhar a língua dentro dela. Os fios dos cabelos deles estavam entre seus dedos, enquanto ele a lambia e sugava por toda parte entre as suas pernas. Ela não esperava aquela lasciva aquela noite, mas a verdade é que estavam precisando daquilo, estavam desejosos, e saudosos. Não houve gentilezas, ele apenas a colou de quatro, e ela obediente e até ansiosa por aquilo se colocou na posição que tanto a agradava. Segurou-se nas grades da cama, para tentar conter os impulsos de suas estocadas, fortes, firmes e vigorosas. Não durou muito naquela posição, e ela o forçou para trás, ele segurava seu quadril com força, ela sabia tinha que fazer algo, ou terminariam ali rapidamente. O tirou de cima dela, não se sabe como, e o fez aterrissar de costa sobre o colchão. Olhou o membro brilhante, e sorriu maliciosa. Engatinhou para os pés da cama, e antes que ele pudesse falar Merlin, estava inteiro dentro da boca dela, no fundo de sua garganta. Foi a vez de Draco gemer, e ela sentiu o gosto salgado do semem dele minar, se afastou um pouco tomando uma respiração profundo, afinal, não era fácil praticar aquilo, mas era indescritivelmente prazeroso. Mas sua linha de raciocinio mudou quando ele fez a reviravolta e montou sobre ela. Dessa vez devorando seus seios, como um animal, não havia tempo ou necessidade de palavras e os ''eu te amos'' perdiam-se em gemidos, não havia lugar para isso, era apenas desejo carnal. Puramente físico naquele momento, prazer que beirava a dor. Draco abriu suas pernas ao máximo, e levou um dos dedos entre a junção deles, tocando mais o corpo dela do que seu próprio. Hermione gritou. Gritou como há tempos não gritava, seu prazer suplantando a dor. sabia que suas pernas doeriam mais tarde, por estar tão estiradas, epelos duros impactos, não se importava, não mesmo, desde que se entregasse aquele prazer.

Draco nunca se sentira tão grande e tão viril dentro dela, temia machuca-la, mas o instinto em seu baixo ventre o fazia se esquecer de cortesias e gentilezas, a queria com luxuria. E seu corpo dominava a sua mente, sentia que poderia quebrar o fragil corpo debaixo de si, e ainda assim continuaria se movendo... aprendera aquela lição, ao estar nos braços dela a primeira vez.

Fim do Flash Back

Hermione riu, fizeram amor até o dia raiar. Depois assistiram juntos o nascer do sol, e só então adormeceram.

Com um suspiro Hermione se levantou, e foi para o banheiro, podia sentir o cheiro dele, e o vapor denunciando que ele estivera ali a pouco tempo. Sorriu feliz, apesar dos problemas com Eros.

Desceu as escadas devagar. E encontrou Narcissa, com Eros no colo.

_Bom dia! Ele já acordou?

_Sim, passei no quarto dele, e ele estava muito agitado e sozinho! não vi a Alicy. Tenho que falar com o Draco, eu não gosto dela definitivamente, e a quero fora da minha casa.-Narcissa disse ninando o menino que dormia soluçando.

_Vou falar com o Draco. – Hermione disse irritada e saiu em busca de Draco pela mansão.

Fim do Capitulo


	30. A traição de um amor

A traição de um amor

Hermione procurou Draco por muitos comodos da casa, e não encontrou.

_Ei, você viu seu Senhor?- ela perguntou para um elfo que tremeu e se encolheu.

_Vi, sim senhora. Não posso mentir.

_Onde ele está?

Mais uma vez ele estremeceu e disse:

_Mundy precisa ir senhora. Mundy não quer ser castigado.

_Mundy voce sabe muito bem que o Draco não castiga mais os elfos. – Hermione disse indignada.

_Eu sei senhora, tudo mudou para melhor desde que a senhora e o menino chegaram.

_Então me fala logo onde ele está. - Hermione exigiu e antes que o elfo estalasse os dedos e virasse fumaça diante de seus olhos, ela o segurou.

_Te proibo de aparatar.

_Meu senhor está no sotão. - ele contou tremulo- Mas a senhora não deve ir lá, senão eu serei castigado, muito castigado.

_O que ele está fazendo?

_Está com ela. A babá do mal, a babá do inferno. Ela está com o meu senhor.

_Fazendo o que?

Hermione caminhou ate o sotão com passos rapidos, a porta estava encostada, mas não trancada, não houvera necessidade, e aquela contatação obvia a fez suspirar de alivio. Mas o alivio não durou muito.

O corpo branco de Alyce ondulava sensualmente sobre o de Draco. Ela não pode, num primeiro momento visualizar o rosto dele, mas avistou os cabelos platinados, e as maos finas de dedos longos sobos quadris desnudos.

O som do gemido dele foi um tiro aos seus ouvidos, ela ficou parada, enquanto observava, meio sem enxergar, Alyce o cavalgando devagar.

Hermione sentiu o cração saltar, pareciam pancadas em seu torax. Alyce se virou de lado, jogando os cabelos loiros nas costas nuas, a viu de relance, e sorriu. Um sorriso cínico debochado, e se virou de modo que Hermione viu o corpo de Draco cobrindo o dela, enquanto ele devorava seus lábios.

Ela queria flar alguma coisa, queria gritar. Queria poder mata-los, mas suas pernas não tinham forças, e seu corpo inteiro tremeia. Não sabia onde fora a sua voz então apenas deixou as grossas lágrimas que a sufocavam pingar, e escorrerem grossas pelo seu rosto;e se virou.

Sairia da vida de Draco, sairia da mesma forma que entrou. Colocaria fim naquele sonho, naquele preludio de um amor que nunca existiu. Seu coração nunca lhe negara, ele era um Malfoy, e não poderia amá-la.

Andou a esmo pela mansão, sem encontrar a saída. Seu corpo pesava, sua cabeça pesava. Seu coração sangrava. Acreditara nele, acreditara no amor dele. Tudo em vão.

_Hermione?- Narcissa chamou quando ela passou pela porta.

Mas ela não ouviu. Não ouvia nada, queria apenas sair.

Andou a esmo pela cidade. Sem ouvir nada, não tinha uma varinha, pois a deixara para tras, lembrar de Eros era apenas mais um punhalada, onde já estava ferido.

Também não ouviu os gritos de Harry que a encontrara por acaso. Mas ele se aproximou e tocou o braço dela.

_Hermione o que está acontecendo? – Harry encarou o rosto da amiga, e pode ver que havia algo errado, tremendamente errado.

Mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada, apenas a amparou quando ela tombou inconciente em seus braços.

_Hermione!Hermione!

Harry gritou em vão, e logo aparatou com ela para sua casa.

Gina correu quando os avistou.

_Por Merlin Harry! Oque houve?

_Nao faço ideia Gina, eu a vi numa rua proxima ao Beco Diagonal ela parecia não me ouvir, e quando eu a toquei ela caiu, completamente assim. – ele explicou rápido enquanto Gina pegava a varinha para prestar os primeiros socorros à amiga.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse a si.

_Harry?- ela gemeu ao focalizar o amigo.

_Oi estou aqui. Eu te chamei muito, e voce não atendeu.

_Eu tentei, mas... - ela disse confusa como se tentasse entender oque acontecera.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Mione voce está mortalmente pálida!- Gina disse e segurou as mãos da amiga que tremiam, certamente era o peso da realidade voltando aos poucos.

_Gina... Harry?

_Hermione voce está estranha! Onde estão o Draco e Eros?- Harry perguntou – Vou tentar falar com ele. - Harry disse e ia saindo de perto delas, quando Hermione gritou.

_Não! Não quero ve-lo Harry, nunca mais. - ela disse as duas ultimas palavras num fio de voz.

_Que?- Harry e Gina perguntaram em unissono.

_o Draco ME TRAIU. Ele estava na cama com a Alyce, eu vi. Eles estavam fazendo... -Mas o soluço a impediu de continuar.

_Puta que pariu! Não pode ser!- Harry gritou exasperado.

_Hermione pode ter sido um engano. - Gina disse também palida.

_Engano? Eu vi Gina! Eu vi Harry! Eles estavam juntos. Não sei há quanto tempo. Mas também não me interessa o quanto eu fui idiota. Ela conseguiu e ele a quis. Eu nunca devia ter acreditado num Malfoy. Nunca!- Hermione chorou compulsivamente.

Harry e Gina apenas ficarm ao lado dela, até que a onda de choro passou e ela disse:

_Eu quero sair do país Harry! Preciso que me ajude. Eu não tenho nada, e não quero voltar na mansão para pegar nada!

_Mas e o Eros?- Gina perguntou afetada.

_O Eros é dele. Por mais que eu o ame, eu nunca vou coneguir ficar com ele. - Hermione disse engasgada.

_Mas ele é seu filho! Foi você que o gerou nove meses, foi voce que sentiu todas as dores. Foi de voce que ele se alimentou. - Gina se indignou.

_Sejamos realistas Gina, ele foi gerado em um contrato, não há lei no mundo que o tire do Draco. Não é verdade Harry?- Hermione perguntou desesperada, e Harry olhou para as duas. Estava com vontade de ir até a mansão e partir Draco em pedacinhos, mas seu coração se recusava a acreditar naquela traição.

_Responde Harry? É verdade que a lei está ao lado dele?

_Completamente Gina. - ele respondeu pesaroso.

_Quero sair da cidade agora, quero sair do país.

_Tudo bem, Hermione. Se esse é seu desejo, mas isso vai te afastar do seu filho. - Harry disse serio, e ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

_O quanto antes eu me for, será melhor. Não quero que ele me descubra aqui.

_Voce não vai nem conversar com ele?- Gina perguntou.

_Não. Não quero mais ouvir a voz dele. Nunca mais!

Narcissa viu Hermione sair, e ficou sem entender. Quando ia subindo para a biblioteca, avistou um elfo batendo a cabeça na parede enquanto chorava e falava coisas desconexas.

_Culpa de Mundy, culpa de Mundy. Não temos mais senhora. Mundy devia ter ficado com a boca fechada. Mundy deva ter obedecido à babá do mal. Mundy devia. Agora todos vamos sofrer, vai voltar a escuridão com a nova senhora... e é culpa de Mundy.

_O que está fazendo?- Narcissa perguntou logo afastando da parede e viu que a testa do elfo já sangrava.

_Senhora. Mundy precisa de castigo, como nos velhos tempos. Por causa de Mundy as desgraças nessa familia retornaram.

_Do que está falando?

_Mundy deixou à senhora do bem, a senhora boa, a minha doce senhora ver a babá do mal, do inferno, das trevas. Mundy deixou que ela visse a babá e meu senhor. - o elfo gemeu como um sapo velho.

_Onde?- narcissa perguntou rigida.

O elfo apenas olhou para o lado do sotão, e Narcissa tirou a varinha das vestes e seguiu a passos rapidos.

Empurrou a porta que estava entre aberta. Avistou Draco adormecido na cama, jogado dispincincente no melhores dos sonhos. Alyce estava terminando de se vestir em frente ao espelho, e Narcissa pode ver o sorriso cruel que ela trazia nos lábios.

_Oi!Sogrinha!- ela disse audaciosa, se perfumando com um dos perfumes que Narcissa reconheceu o frasco por ser de Hermione.- Como está meu menino? Espero que tenha cuidado dele um pouco. - ela disse cinica- detesto deixar ele sozinho.

Narcissa estava seria, sua vida ao lado dos comensais a ensinaram muitas coisas, e uma delas, era nunca acreditar no que via, ou ouvia. Ela ergueu a varinha devagar.

_Vai fazer o que? Me atacar? Ah talvez tenha se esquecido que está impedida de praticar alguns feitiços letais. Oh, eu sei! - ela fez uma careta como tivesse descoberto uma novidade. - Além de tudo sua varinha está com um rastreador de segurança? Afinal esposa de comensal, sempre pode ser um elo com as trevas. - ela riu.

_Talvez eu não me importe em ir para Askaban!-

_E perder o crescimento de seu querido netinho de olhos violetas? Hahaha É muito facil, praticamente dar uma lavagem cerabral no pirralho. Logo ele se esqueceria da mãe sangue-ruim e da vovó-comensal. - ela disse destemida.

Concerteza Narcissa lançaraia um maldição imperdoável se pudesse... mas ela respirou fundo, e se lembrou de onde a fúria de Lucius o levara. E ela, apenas sussurrou legillmets.

As imagens que se formaram, a sua frente, ela viu muitos empregados indo embora, viu os copos de suco, e o enterpecente sendo colocado, em cada um deles. Viu os apertoes e empurrões em Eros. Viu quando o fazia se calar a força, e os sorrisos enquanto ele dormia soluçando. Viu varios feitiços sendo executados para ocultar, a pele infantil ferida e maracada, de tapas, e beliscões.

_Sua Vadia.

_O que está fazendo na minha mente sua velha ridicula? – Alyce perguntou e apaontou a varinha para narcissa que com a sua em riste a desarmou, e logo jogou a sua varinha para escanteio.

_Foi por sua casa que ele regrediu. Você está maltratando um Malfoy sua vaca!- Narcissa disse e com passos rapidos se aproximou e a segurou pelos cabelos, sem dar tempo dela reagir. A rodou e a jogou no chão. Alyce revidou, mas Narcissa era experiente, e se sentou sobre ela, de modo que ela não conseguiria se levantar.

Sorriu amarga segurando o pescoço daquela mulher, era assim algumas das surras que Lucius lhe dava, realmente havia sido instrutor, pensamento negativo, ela continuou sorrindo. Talvez precisasse deu um namorado, e talvez fosse com ele transar sobre o túmulo de Lucius, ele merecia.

Alyce viu o sorriso doentio no rosto da mulher que a dominara, olhou para o lado, Draco dormia pesadamente, sobre o efeito das drogas que havia lhe dado, ele era a única chance que tinha de separar aquela mulher dela, ou talvez fosse infinitamente melhor que ele estivesse apagado. Pois ele também ira querer esfola-la completamente viva se visse em sua mente o que a mãe havia visto. Precisava dar um jeito naquela mulher, talvez matá-la e jogá-la da escada, obrigá-la a tomar veneno, armar para que pensasse que foi suicidio. Alias ela era uma fracasada. Olhou nos olhos dela e teve medo.

Certamente era mais facil Narcissa fazer uma daquelas atrocidades com ela. Os olhos dela estavam vidrados, e ela percebeu e entendeu porque razão todos falavam que os Malfoys eram perigosos e frios. Podiam amar ela sabia, via como Draco amava Hermione, e a invejava por isso. Via como Narcissa amava o neto. Mas entendia o perigo, Narcissa não temeria matá-la com o uso de magia, e muito menos com os uso de suas mãos. Seus pensamentos se estinguiram aos poucos à medida que o ar ia faltando aos seus pulmoes.

Estava a beira de perder a consciência, seu rosto ardia devido aos tapas e socos, e ela pensou em Eros, e em toda vez que quase o deixara a beira da insconciência. Sorriu amarga, haveria vingança por seus atos, se tivesse sorte morrreria logo. Mas de repente tudo parou. E ouviu a voz de Narcissa chamando aos elfos.

_Você!- Narcissa segurou seu pescoço, e falou bem proximo a sua face.- Não vou mata-la como desejo. Mas voce vai apodrecer em askaban, vai ser tão horrivel que vai acabar desejando a morte.

***************************************************************** Depois de muita insistência, Harry levara Hermione para um apartamento mobiliado num bairro trouxa. Gina saiu e comprou algumas roupas e coisas básicas, enquanto ela estava apenas deitada. E se recusava a conversar.

_Hermione, comprei roupas e algumas coisas, que voce deve precisar. -Gina disse quando entrou no quarto escuro, onde Hermione estava deitada.

_Compraram a minha passagem?

_Sim, Harry comprou uma para o Alabama. Lá temos um apartamento, uma cobertura, voce ficara confortável.

_Obrigado Gina.

Não demorou para que o ministerio chegasse na mansão Malfoy ao pedido de Narcissa. Ela era uma mulher de poucas palavras, em caso como aqueles. Fez as acusações formais, como uma dama deve fazer. Viu a indignação do ministerio e a sua eficiencia, que nada deixava a questionar como em era em outros tempos. Viu Alyce sair ainda insconciente, porem nas mãos das autoridades. Essas, questionaram a presença de Draco e de Hermione, porém ela explicou que dali para frente seria um assunto de familia. , e eles partiram, com a certeza de que voltaria logo que tivese noticias do julgamento. Narcissa disse que o advogado da familia deveria cuidar pessoalmente do caso. E logo eles partiram.

Com passos rápidos, Narcisssa foi até o quarto de Eros, onde os Elfos cuidavam do garoto, que estava adormecido e febril. O olhou por uns instantes antes de voltar ao sotão, estava na hora de Draco acordar e tomar as redeas de sua vida.

Draco ainda dormia tranquilamente, era um sono pesado, era visisvel, que algo não estava bem, que era um sono induzido, ou ele não dormiria como a Bela adormecida. Com o aceno de varinha, murmurou aguamenti, e um balde de água fria, caiu sobre a cabeça de Draco, que acordou assustado e gritou:

_Mas que PORRA é essa?

N/A: Bom, cap chato e dificil de escrever, mas não me matem, bomm estou animadinha... animadinha(Marja e Artemis sabem os motivos heheheh) Mas então ... essas coisas chatas precisam acontecer... sobre o castigo da Alyce ai muito dificil castigar alguem que merece a cadeira eletrica, o beijo do dementador, e mil cruciatus no meio do olho... masssss bom deixa ela hauahauh Gente fic fazendo niver... aii que felicidadeeee felicidade... mas então gente deixa um rewiezinho pra mim, pequenininho pleaseeeeeeeee Beijos e até breveeee BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OUtra coisa, to precisando receber ums mensagenszinhas no meu Celular, sabe como antigamente... hauhaua Dai vou postar de novo, que seja pra me xingar, reclamar, ou dizer que me adora! kkkkkkkkk 31 8877 4885, operadora oi. Vou adorar ta beijos  
P.S. LAH Brigaduuuuuuu ta Voce foi um amor.


	31. Dúvidas

Cap. 31 Duvidas

_Mas que Porra é essa?

_Olha a boca mocinho.- Narcissa disse e Draco se sentou na cama e a encarou.

_Mãe? O que diabos foi isso?

_Eu que pergunto Draco Malfoy. O que diabos está fazendo com a sua vida?- ela disse brava.

_Eu? A mãe, não sou mais criança, para que me venha com sermões. E além do mais nem sei porque eu mereço esses sermões?- ele disse se levantando meio tonto_ Porque Diabos estou tonto dessa maneira?- ele perguntou mais a si mesmo do q e para a mãe que estava com ele.

_Talvez tenha a ver com as horas de sexo que teve.- ela disse sarcástica- Draco eu pensei que seria diferente com você mas vejo que trair está no sangue Malfoy.- ela disse amarga.

Draco a olhou como se visse uma assombração.

_Ficou louca mãe?

_Louco está você. O que te deu na cabeça? Pra querer perder a Hermione dessa maneira?

_Eu? Querer perder a Hermione? Por Merlin me explica ao que está havendo.

_Havendo? O que está havendo? Está havendo que você acabou de passar a tarde transando com a babá, e a Hermione viu , Draco. Ela se foi! Foi embora!- Narcissa gritou irritada.

_O que?

_Acha que está nu a toa? Acha que eu o despi? Draco você transou com a Alycia e a Hermione viu. E sabe do que mais? Descobri o motivo da regressão do Eros.

_Pra onde ela foi? e o que tem meu filho?- Draco perguntou vestindo sua calça.

_Não sei para onde ela foi. Para longe de você, Draco. Longe! E sobre o Eros a babá que você defendeu estava batendo nele. Judiando do menino. Por isso a regressão.

_Não pode ser?

_O que pode então Draco Malfoy? Você a perdeu.

_Pra onde ela foi? Onde a Hermione está?- Draco gritou.

_Não grite comigo moleque!- Narcissa impôs.

_Eu vou atrás dela até o fim do mundo. Mas eu vou...- ele disse transtornado.

_Vai? Falar que? Que transou com a empregada e implorar o perdão? Senta ai.- Narcissa o fez se sentar.- Agora me conta porque transou com ela.

_Eu não sei. _ Draco respirou fundo, queria atropelar a sua mãe e sair em busca de Hermione, mas ela tinha razão. Era melhor ponderar e analisar os fatos.

_Como não sabe filho. Aquela cobra te enfeitiçou é isso?

_creio que não. Eu apenas tomei o suco de sempre e não me lembro de mais nada...

_Suco? Ah Idiota Draco... Ah Idiota Draco...- Narcissa foi até o copo que Draco bebera, cheirou e !

Então murmurou um encanto com a varinha em direção ao copo:

_EntorpecentioRevelios...

Não demorou muito para o copo ficar roxo.

_Droga Trouxa. Draco ela usou droga trouxa. Por Merlin Draco Malfoy como foi cair nessa?- ela disse indignada.

Enquanto Draco estava sentado na cama, com as mãos na cabeça.

_Pra onde você acha que ela foi?

_Eu não sei. Vai tomar um banho. Não te quero perto do meu neto, com esse cheiro de vadia. ele vai precisar de você.

_Onde ela está? A Alycia?- Draco perguntou com um rosnado.

_Porque? Está a fim de mais Uma?- Narcissa perguntou irônica, mas pela cara do filho, viu que não foi uma boa piada- Escuta, ela está onde devia estar.

_Debaixo de sete palmos? Não? Então não serve. Eu vou acabar com essa vaca.

Narcissa rolou os olhos, impaciente.

_Ela está com o ministério. Provavelmente indo pra Askaban. Agora deixa isso, trate de cuidar de seu filho e recuperar a sua mulher. Isso se tiver jeito claro.

Draco bufou irritado, e saiu, correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

O banho foi rápido, embora se sentisse enojado, de se imaginar com ela. Não demorou muito. Ainda mais porque um dos elfos começou a bater na porta sem parar...

_Que foi? Já vou! Mas que saco!- ele abriu a porta apenas de cuecas, e olhou para o elfo, com ódio mortal- Mas que inferno! Será possível... Diabos o que foi?

_Desculpe meu senhor... é que vossa mãe. Minha senhora Narcissa está possessa... e ...o menino... o herdeiro... o pequeno Malfoy não para de chorar... parece doente.

_Oh! Merda!

Draco saiu do quarto apresado, sem se importar, que ainda trajava apenas cuecas. Entrou no quarto de Eros, e encontrou a mãe com o filho no colo andando pra lá e para cá, tentando o fazer se calar.

_ O que foi?

_Mamãe! Que mama...Mionnyy, que Mionneeee!-Eros balbuciou

Draco o pegou estava muito vermelho, e chorava copiosamente.

_Oi meu amor! Tudo bem? Papai chegou está bem... papai vai cuidar de você.

Eros soluçou

_Mammaa, Mioniii.

Draco queria naquele momento sentar e chorar como ele, e talvez lhe dizer que também queria ela. sentiu um bolo na garganta e disse:

_Meu amor. Papai vai buscar ela está bem... Papai vai buscar e consertar tudo isso ok?

Eros deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai, e chorou mais um pouco, até que adormeceu, e Draco o entregou para a sua mãe. Ainda não acreditando que primeiro acalentara o filho, para depois iniciar a sua busca. Tinha que trazê-la de volta, por Eros e por ele...

Harry e Gina estavam conversando na sala, quando a campainha tocou.. Harry abriu a porta com magia de onde estava. Draco se encostou no batente, sua expressão cansada, e acabada.

_Só quero que me fale onde ela está.

Harry o olhou.

_Só isso Harry. Onde minha mulher esta?- ele fez silencio antes de continuar, como se o pedido o custasse afinal, ele ainda era um Malfoy- Por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado, me fale onde ela está.

Gina se levantou e caminhou ate Draco o abraçou o pegando de surpresa.

_O meu amigo!- ela disse carinhosamente.

_Eu a quero de volta Gina, agora.- ele se rendeu ao abraço.

Harry olhou atento, e caminhou até eles, e o abraçou também, logo que Gina deu espaço. E juntos apoiaram Draco até o sofá.

Ele suspirou cansado.

_Eu preciso dela. Digam-me onde ela está.

_Draco por Merlin o que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou abraçando o marido.

_ Não foi minha culpa, não foi. Aquela maldita! Ainda por cima descobrimos que ela estava judiando do Eros. Machuncando meu filho. Por isso a regressão.

_O que?- Harry e Gina perguntaram em uníssono.

Draco fungou antes de dizer.

_Ela me dopou. E me fez transar com ela, pensando que era a Hermione. E esse tempo todo, ela tem maltratado o Eros, com tapas, socos...-ele fez uma expressão de dor –Não acredito, na minha própria casa. Enganado dessa maneira... ainda deixar meu filho indefeso. Eu mereço o beijo do dementador por isso. Não mereço mais o nome que levo.

_Ninguém merece o nome Malfoy.- Harry resmungou, e Gina o repreendeu.

_Draco, me escuta. Bom primeiro ninguém é perfeito, e tão inteligente a ponto de não ser enganado. Não há nada de errado com você. Pensa, a Hermione está sofrendo um bocado, você também. E essa vaca vai pagar por fazer isso ao nosso menino.

_Onde ela está Gina, preciso pedir o perdão. Preciso implorar que ela me perdoe.

_Não podemos dizer Draco. Não posso fazer isso com ela. Ela só precisa de um tempo está bem, deixa ela sozinha um pouco.

_Mas e o Eros? Ele vai sentir a falta dela.

_Draco, de tempo ao tempo. Ela precisa desse momento.- Gina disse enfática, e Draco se afundou no sofá, desanimado.

Hermione tomou banho novamente, deveria ser o quarto banho daquele dia. Precisava ocupar seu tempo. Precisava desligar a sua mente.

Sentia-se perdida sem Eros, e sem Draco... Mas não voltaria... não mesmo.

Draco havia acabado de por Eros na cama, quando Harry chegou na mansão.

_Como vocês estão?

_Bem, o Eros, teve febre baixa hoje durante o dia. O medibruxo disse que é emocional. Eeu estou um caco. Não acredito que já fazem quatro dias e ela se recusa a falar comigo.- ele disse se jogando na poltrona, enquanto Harry estava perto do berço acariciando Eros.

_Ela não está num estado melhor.- Harry disse triste.

_Então porque ela não volta Harry? Porque não me deixa ir ao encontro dela, e me explicar?

_Ela está muito ferida Draco.

_Ela está acreditando nessa traição.

_Mas não foi verdade? voce transou com a dita. Não transou? É fato Draco. e por mais que eu goste de voce, voce precisa lhe dar com a sangrenta verdade que a traiu.-Harry disse serio.

_Eu quero pedir perdão, Harry. Só preciso que ela me de essa chance.

_A Gina está com ela nesse momento. E vai tentar ver o que pode fazer, antes que ela saia do país.

_Você não pode estar falando serio.- Draco disse transtornado.

_É o que ela quer.

_Harry, se ela quiser ir antes de falar comigo, deixe-a. Deixe que vá.- ele disse serio ficando de pé.

_E você que não esta falando serio agora.

_Eu errei, sei, quero implorar o perdão. Mas se ela te pedir ajuda pra ir. Deixe. Se doer nela o tanto que doí em mim, ela voltara.

_E o que pretende fazer quanto a Alyce? Ainda sinto ganas de apertar aquele pescocinho.

_Não sei Harry. Deixa ela quieta lá por enquanto. Enquanto ela está em askaban, eu preciso recuparar a Mione.

_Mione, você comeu alguma coisa hoje?- Gina perguntou vendo a amiga brincar com a filha, mesmo num sorriso, não podia esconder toda a sua dor e abatimento.

_Não tenho fome. Nossa essa menina está cada dia mais linda!

_Não desconverse Hermione, você está tão fraca que mal consegue segurar a bebê.- Gina ralhou.

_Não seja exagerada Gina. Só que eu...- ela engasgou antes de prosseguir-Sinto tanta falta do meu filho...

_Ele também sente a sua... está tendo febres emocionais.

_Deve passar.

_Hermione não seja burra. O Draco errou. Todos sabemos. Mas ele quer conversar com você e te explicar. E além do mais aquela megera está presa em Askabam.

_Presa? Porque? Porque transou com o Draco?- Hermione se interessou imediatamente no assunto que lhe omitiram aqueles últimos quatro dias.

_Isso é assunto de família. E cabe apenas a família Malfoy.

_Da qual eu não faço parte. Sou uma Granger.- ela disse orgulhosa e pesarosa ao mesmo tempo.

_Hermione me ouça. O loiro pode ser aguado e chato. Mas ele tem caráter, tenho que admitir. Ele não te trairia por querer. Foi uma armação. Você precisa voltar para seu filho e pro Draco.- Gina disse muito brava, como quem chama a tenção de uma criança.

_Eu o amo, Gina. Mas não quero amar. Não quero.

_Olha faça o seguinte, pense essa noite e amanha de manhã vá até a mansão. Entre de cabeça erguida. Veja seu filho e converse com ele. Sua passagem está comprada para amanhã as duas. Faça essa visita antes. Se não der mesmo de as costas e entre por aquele portal, e vá recomeçar a sua vida longe de Draco e do Eros. Mas se não for assim, perdoe e recomece. Você, ele e seu filho.

Hermione estava com as malas prontas, se vestiu sem preocupação. Tomou um pouco de suco, e pensou na noite em claro que passou. Pesou nas lagrimas derramadas e na saudade que sentia. Aparatrou para seu destino: Malsão Malfoy.

Hermione estava com as malas prntas, se vestiu sem preocupação. Tomou um pouco de suco, e pensou na noite em claro que passou. Pesou nas lagrimas derramadas. E na saudade que sentia. Aparatrou para seu destino: Malsão malfoy.

Aparatou na entrada da mansão e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Sentiu-se aliviada porque os feitiços mágicos a reconheceram e permitindo a sua entrada. A mansão estava em silencio. E ela olhou em direção as escadas que levavam a suíte principal. A sua e a de Draco. Seu corpo ardeu de desejo... pensou em fazer amor... um desejo súbito,incontrolável... como antigamente... como no cruzeiro. Quase sorriu. Mas passou, tudo passou.. quando ela pensou nele com aquela mulher.

Seguiu reta, queria ir ao quarto de Eros primeiro, não via a hora de pegar seus filho nos braços,e o abraçá-lo, sentir o cheirinho dele, a maciez dos cabelos dele, da pele dele.

Andava em direção a escada, quando um movimento a sobressaltou, e ela pulou para trás de uma pilasta.

O advogado que conhecera no começo daquilo tudo, apareceu, andando devagar e falando no telefone.

...Ainda não posso acreditar nas atrocidades do meu cliente. Ele se envolveu com a mulher. De uma forma mágica, num romance tórrido. Acredito que eles se gostem, mas há muitas confusões, e não acredito que ela tenha domado o playboyzinho...- ele fez uma pausa e riu- Estão separados, e ele mandou uma ordem de pagamento novamente para a conta dela, o dobro do que foi oferecido. Acho que ele quer compensar o parto sofrido que ela teve. E o tempo que ela perdeu com ele. Ele pensa que pode apagar qualquer coisa com o dinheiro. Sempre foi assim, e nunca vai mudar. Só me resta saber se ela se vendera num novo contrato.-ele riu. E chegou a porta e aparatou.

Hermione sentiu a cabeça rodar... não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Sentiu seu coração doer, como se fosse partir em dois... e aparatou sem pensar... iria embora, definitivamente...

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

_Nota/Autora: Bom, gente saiu. Demorou demorou mais saiu... bom_

A fic era para ser um dos ultimos cap, mas tive umas ideias e vai aumentar. Mas quero tentar terminar a fic até janeiro. Ela e sacrfificio.. entao terá mais post do que estao esperando... mas e assim alguns rewiew... pleaseee eles me fazem felizesss e me ajudam demais.__

Agradecimentos especiais: Thais Magno,Ju Gaspar, Hellenzita e Aninha. Thanks... no mais obrigados a todos que comentam...


	32. Surpresas 2

Cap 32 Surpresas

Draco estava deitado na sua cama, de braços e pernas abertas. Olhando para o teto. Conseguira arrancar de Harry a informação que ela partiria as duas. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos. E ela não aparecera. E não viria. As lágrimas irritavam seus olhos. Mas ele não as deixava pingar. Ela não voltara. Simplesmente não voltara. Esperara o dia todo. Olhara incessantemente para o relógio, e ela não aparecera.

Não queria que terminasse assim... não tinha noção de como cuidaria de Eros sozinho... Precisava dela desesperadamente. Mas ela não voltaria... era fato. Enfim, as lágrimas que estavam guardando rolaram desimpedidas, pela face branca...

_Senhora, há um problema, e a senhora não pode tomar a chave do portal. - um agente do ministério avisou.

_O quê? Que problema? E porque não posso? Eu posso e vou.- Hermione disse irritada.

_Senhora facilite, antes de sair do país fazemos uma inspeção. E a senhora não está apta a sair do país.

_Olha aqui. Eu sou uma cidadã nascida trouxa, bruxa. Sempre cumpri meus deveres, não devo nada... nada ao ministério e a sua corja. Sou viúva, e tenho meus direitos. E eu quero sair do país nesse momento.- ela quase gritou mandona.

Mais dois oficiais do ministério se achegaram ao pequeno tumulto. Afinal ela era amiga do Potter e dos Weasleys, e era capaz de azarar todos os aurores do departamento de transporte mágico. E tinha o agravante de dormir meses com um Malfoy.

_A senhora não pode sair. Porque tem um contrato mágico em aberto.

_O quê?- ela gritou empalidecendo.

_Isso mesmo, e não pode sair do país levando o sangue Malfoy contigo.

...

Draco cochilara ouvindo o choro de Eros. Sua mãe estava com ele naquele momento, e ele conseguiu cochilar alguns momentos, até que Narcissa entrou no quarto.

Levantou-se num salto, poderia ser Eros com a febre que não abaixava.

_Filho! Tem uma chamada do Departamento de Transporte do Ministério. Parece que a Hermione não está conseguindo sair do país.

_Não quero saber mãe. Ela quis ir embora, não quis? Pois que vá. Não vou rastejar. Errei, mas não vou me humilhar. - ele disse amargo se sentando.

_Sei. Mas é que isso te interessa sim, e muito. Ela não conseguiu sair por causa de um contrato em aberto. Ela não pode sair levando um Malfoy.- Narcissa disse apreensiva.

Draco se levantou num pulo.

_Cadê o Eros? Não vou permitir que ela o tire de perto de mim... isso não! - ele rugiu, se levantando e colocando a camisa.

_O Eros está no quarto dele, dormindo. Eu cuidei dele o dia todo. -Narcissa disse devagar, e Draco parou e olhou para a mãe incrédulo.

_Não acredito... não pode ser... ela está levando um Malfoy... ela está gravida?

_Bom, pelo tempo que passavam dentro daquele quarto, não é de se admirar. Afinal vocês não ficavam jogando snap explosivos.- Narcissa disse sarcástica, vendo o filho muito pálido.

_Inferno! Eu... o que eu faço agora?... Eu...

_Você vai buscá-la, Draco. E resolver a vida de vocês... Lindo! Mais um bebê! Essa familia enfim vai prosperar -Narcissa disse feliz- E é bom andar de pressa, ela está muito nervosa. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ela ou a meu neto... ou neta.- ela disse com um sorriso e Draco gemeu.

Hermione chorava copiosamente, já tinha jogado tudo que encontrou pela frente nos aurores que insistiram em ficar na sala, para qual a haviam levado. Sua varinha fora confiscada para o bem de todos, e ela esperava impaciente pela chegada de Harry. Ela respirava profundamente, tentando controlar os nervos... Não se sentia bem. As emoções dos últimos dias tentavam derrubá-la a qualquer maneira.

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas tinha lógica. Ela engravidara de novo, antes de deixá-lo, então antes do contrato inicial ter fim. Sabia que uma das cláusulas, era não deixar o país com um filho dele, seja no ventre ou nos braços. Não estava com Eros, então não havia outra explicação. Ela estava esperando um filho dele. Outro. Em tão pouco tempo. Merlin como ela ia passar por isso... Mal suportara um peso de um contrato mágico... e agora isso...

Ainda chorava quando a porta se abriu... ela levantou o olhar. E sentiu o coração gelar. Ele estava ali, na sua frente, vestido formalmente. Num relance notou o abatimento estampado no rosto dele, mas, ainda sim ele era lindo, e sua expressão séria, a fez perder a noção de tudo...

Avançou sobre ele, dizendo impropérios...

_Seu desgraçado, fiho da puta! Seu sacana dos infernos... - Ela batia no peito dele, enquanto ele se defendia sem jeito. Mas enfim ele tentou segurá-la.- Seu bastardo! Cretino! Cafajeste! Idiota! Me solta!- ela berrou quando ele a prendeu entre os braços fortes.

_Hermione! Calma!

_Calma o inferno! Calma o cacete! Olha o que fez comigo? Você me engravidou de novo! Seu bastardo!- ela disse cansada tentando se livrar dos braços dele.

_Não foi por querer. E não me arrependo. - ele queria dizer que não fizera nada sozinho, mas achou melhor não irritá-la mais.

_Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Draco Malfoy! Odeio!

_E eu te amo! Amo Hermione. Amo muito!- Hermione parou de lutar, quando as palavras dele, fizeram efeito em sua mente...

_Eu te odeio...- ela disse antes de sentir o mundo girar desmedidamente, e pode sentir os braços dele a apertando com mais força... a segurando, enquanto tudo escurecia.

_Hermione! - Draco chamou angustiado, segurando-a totalmente fora de si.

Hermione acordou, e não abriu os olhos, primeiro desfrutou da sensação macia, da seda em seu corpo. Não precisava de muito pra saber que estava de camisola, e entre os lençóis de seda, de Draco. O cheiro... o cheiro dos dois juntos, fez seu corpo se eriçar.

_Se sente melhor? - a voz dele, a fez abrir os olhos depressa. E encontrou apenas ele a sua frente, e seus olhos cinzas, que a perscrutar com devoção. – O medibruxo disse que você esta muito fraca... Mas que reverteremos isso facilmente. Mas agora você vai me ouvir, sem dizer nada você vai me ouvir.- ele disse sério.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes.

_Porque você me traiu?- ela perguntou direta.

_Não a traí. Meu coração não.

_E seu corpo. Você esteve com outra.

_Contra a minha vontade. Eu não sabia que era ela. Eu juro. Aqueles sucos que ela me servia, continha algum entorpecente... Você acredita mesmo que eu brincaria com seu amor Hermione? Acha que depois de tudo eu ia fazer isso? Agir como um tolo idiota? Hermione eu chorei por você . Eu tenho que chorar por você ... Eu a amo. E sinto por tudo... tudo. Mas eu não a traí. Não da forma como pensa. Você é a única mulher que está em minha mente. E embora aquela vadia tenha usado meu corpo. Foi só isso. Ela nunca terá meu coração. Porque ele é seu. Inteiramente e completamente seu...

Hermione ouviu as palavras de Draco atentamente, e se sentou na cama, num pulo. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Draco não esperava aquele gesto de abandono. E a abraçou.

_Seu idiota! Idiota! Grandessíssimo idIota! Eu te amo. Muito mais do que eu queria...

Ele sorriu, a beijou na testa e disse:

_Verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente, é assim meu amor por você!

Hermione não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

_Inferno, não acredito que esteja grávida e emotiva de novo. Justamente quando preciso ser mais forte.

Draco, porém não disse nada, apenas segurou o pescoço dela, com ambas as mãos, a forçando o olhar... e a beijou, um beijo calmo, lento, e envolvente.

_Me faz esquecer... apaga da minha memória a sua imagem e a dela... por favor... me faz esquecer...- ela sussurrou segurando ambos os braços dele.

_Isso é perigoso. Feitiços na mente são perigosos.- ele disse se afastando um pouco dos lábios dela.

_Eu confio em você. Cegamente... verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente.- ela disse num fio de voz.-Mas precisa tirar da minha mente... ao menos a imagem de vocês dois,mesmo que eu saiba, quero sumir com essa imagem, por favor...

_Não sei Hermione, se algo der errado? E se...- ele disse apreensivo.

_Você me deve isso Draco. É a unica coisa que pode fazer por mim... e por nossa familia.

_Tudo bem... mas tem coisas que você precisa saber.

_O que?

_Primeiro, o Eros está doentinho, ele está abalado com a sua falta.

_Eu sinto muito!

_Eu sei. Mas escuta. A Alyce está em Askaban, por que... - Ele teve dificuldades de se expressar.

_Por quê?

_Descobrimos que ela é a culpada de toda a regressão do Eros.

_Como assim?- Hermione se sentou na cama, e se livrou das mãos de Draco, preparando-se para ir ver o filho.

_Ela vinha agredindo ele fisicamente e emocionalmente. - ele disse com se sentisse vergonha.

_Ela bateu nele?- Hermione o encarou ficando muito vermelha.

_Muito!- ele disse e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes- E falou atrocidades para ele. Ele é um menino esperto e entende quase tudo. Então ela está em Askaban por isso.

_Eu vou matar aquela cretina!- Hermione gritou ficando de pé.

_Calma, ai. Eu mesmo ainda não fiz nada, apenas a deixei lá. Porque era mais importante para mim, ter você de volta.

_Vou arrebentar essa vadia... - Hermione chorou ainda mais, e Draco se pôs de pé ao lado dela.

_Não agora, o Eros precisa de você primeiro. Eu preciso. Você está fraca, precisa se recuperar.

Draco se pé atrás dela e a abraçou, quando ela já estava perto da porta, para sair do quarto.

As mãos grandes dele, tomaram todo o baixo ventre dela, e ele apoiou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Ele acariciou o ventre dela, e ela se arrepiou.

_Nosso filho Mione. Mais um bebê. Não posso crer.

_Nem eu. Não planejamos...

_Eu sei. Mas fico com medo por você apenas. Passar por um parto novamente e...

_Ei não se preocupe com isso agora ok? Me responde um coisa...

_Fale...

_Porque seu advogado estava falando sobre um novo contrato. Eu não quero mais contratos Draco. Nunca mais.

_Escuta, não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas provavelmente ele estava falando da quantia que mandei pra sua conta novamente, mas não foi como pagamento, eu só queria que você estivesse confortável... e... mesmo que longe de mim.- ele disse ficando rubro e a abraçou ainda mais apertado.

_Você tem me provado que mudou mesmo! Mas eu quero ver meu filho mais que tudo... nesse momento...- ela se afastou dele, e logo chegou no corredor, parou ao ter um pressentimento.

Draco estava parado atrás dela, com a varinha em riste e murmurou:

_Parcionate Obliviate...

Murmurou outros pequenos encantamentos, notando a rigidez do corpo a sua frente.

_Hermione...- ele chamou calmo e baixo, estava receoso, se aquilo desse errado, seria o fim... se errasse poderia mudar a vida de todos... preferira pegá-la desprevenida, seria mais fácil, de dar certo.

Ela se virou devagar, sorriu abertamente.

_Obrigada... eu preciso ver meu filho, e minha sogra. Acerto com você mais tarde na nossa cama.- ela disse alegre e ele sorriu.

Hermione entrou no quarto e Narcissa a abraçou. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

_Menina, que felicidade ter você de volta! Foi tudo um grande engano. Você precisa dar uma chance ao meu filho... ele e esse menino precisam de você.

Hermione sorriu para a sogra. Achou engraçado, Narcissa Malfoy tentando sutilmente interceder pelo filho e pelo neto.

_Já estamos nos acertando. Como está o meu filho?

_Bem, não tem comido ou dormido direito. Eu fiz o que eu pude, mas cuidar desses dois não é fácil.

_Obrigada!- Hermione beijou a face da sogra. E caminhou até o berço.- Eros! Meu amor, a mamãe está de volta... a Mione está aqui. Eros...- Hermione o pegou no colo e ele se remexeu sonolento.

_Mionne... mamãee, mmaamãee...- ele disse meio dormindo, sem ter consciência que estava no colo da mãe.

_Eros, a mamãe está aqui! Abre os olhinhos, acorda meu amor. A Mione está aqui...

Eros choramingou e abriu seus olhinhos violetas, e Hermione prendeu a respiração. O amava. Não entendia como um dia pudera negar aquele amor. Mas o amava.

_Mamãae, mamãae...- ele disse a encarando sério como se não acreditasse, que era ela.

_Oi, amor da minha vida. Eu voltei. E estou aqui.- o menino sorriu e esfregou os olhinhos.- E vou ficar com você sempre... sempre... eu te amo meu filho...

Eros abraçou a mãe, e deitou a cabeça no pescoço dela, a mãozinha na face como se quisesse tocá-la ainda mais.

Draco entrou e ficou parado na porta, olhando a cena, para ele a mais linda de todas. Sua mãe ao canto, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sua mulher e seu filho aconchegados um ao outro. E saber que havia outro Malfoy em seu ventre era tudo de bom.

Sorriu para si mesmo se lembrando do que dissera a Lucius, naquela fatídica noite: ''Seu neto será um mestiço. E não será só um neto. Terei uma família inteira. Pelo menos uns 8. E todos serão mestiços. E a partir do nascimento deles, todos irão olhar para os Malfoys e verão uma família Mestiça e feliz! Sua famosa fortuna será dividida entre os mestiços que eu e Hermione gerar!''(trecho do cap.22). - Bom para oito faltavam, apenas 6 agora...- ele pensou.

Hermione o olhou, se virando de modo que ela e Eros podiam vê-lo.

_Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso zombador em seus lábios...

_Mais tarde minha querida... muito mais tarde...

_Papaii... papai...- Eros chamou e Draco se aproximou.

Ele quis ir no colo de Draco e quando Draco foi pegá-lo ele voltou a se agarrar à Hermione. O que fez os três na sala rirem.

_Draco meu filho... pega a fila... porque perdeu seu lugar...-Draco fez uma careta...- Se conforme porque ai vem mais um Malfoy...- Narcissa foi até ele e o abraçou.- Cuida da sua familia meu filho... cuida... porque você e ela merecem.

Evitaram tocar naquele assunto da babá maldita. Deixariam que os advogados da familia dessem conta de tudo...

Naquela noite Hermione esperou que Eros adormecesse para poder ir para seu pelo quarto rapidamente... não querendo olhar a cama meticulosamente arrumada, e ele não estava lá.

Tomou banho rapidamente e caminhou para o quarto, o encontrou de pé próximo a cama. E ele soltou um suspiro profundo ao vê-la e tomou um gole do wisky de fogo.

_Espero que essa bebida não esteja batizada com alguma coisa do Harry.- ela disse bobamente, sem ter nada melhor pra falar.

_Não mesmo. Vem cá amor...- ele chamou enquanto colocava o copo numa mesinha e ela se aproximou .

Draco a segurou entre seus braços e a beijou com calma.

_Senti sua falta imensamente. - ele sussurrou.

_Não vamos falar disso. Apenas me ame, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Draco não disse mais nada, enlaçou-a por baixo do joelho, e outra mão em suas costas. A deitou na cama com carinho. E a olhou por alguns instantes. Ela ainda estava pálida, mas linda, seus cabelos estavam ondulados, vistosos. E ele sorriu, desfazendo o nó do robe de seda verde musgo que ela usava.

Suspirou encantado, ao ver os seios fartos e empinados.

_Tão deliciosos! Mione eu.. me perdoa... mas eu não posso esperar muito... estou no limite.- ele disse sensual. E ela sorriu pelo nariz.

O puxando pelos cabelos, o fazendo manter o contato se seus lábios. A sucessão de gestos a seguir foram rápidos, porém gentis... e com um gemido rouco dele, ela se sentiu preenchida. Completamente. Os lábios dela procuraram os dele com abandono. Hermione gemeu com os lábios encostados no pescoço dele. Não houve muito mais que movimentos, duros, rápidos e necessários. Tinham pressa... e se aliviaram pouco depois do início daquele ato. Draco gemeu extasiado passando a lingua pela orelha dela.

_Eu amo você.- ele disse, mas ela não respondeu, estava cansada, e o êxtase a deixara sem ação.

Draco esperou pela resposta alguns minutos, e ela não veio. Então se ajeitou, ainda sentindo seu membro dentro dela, e a olhou...

Sorriu... ela estava dormindo.

_Boa noite Hermione!- ele disse e adormeceu a seguir.

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

_Nota/ autora: Querem me matar? Não faça isso... fiquem sabendo que a fic será maior que o previsto... ai esse negocio aumentaaaa diminuiiii aumenta diminui enfim aumentei hauahuah Bom sobre a fic... queria uma nc bombastica, diferente... entao ficou pro proximo... achei tb que eles estavam necessitados demais hauahauahu entao foi rapidim mesmo... assim só pra adiantar no proximo cap, eles vao viajar huahauhau Familia mais gutigutiiiiiiiiii hauhauahauahuahauahua Beijos gente espero que gostem dos cap... e que o Natal esteja presente na vida de cad um... e que ano que vem estejamos todas aqui... rindo, chorando, lamentando brincando com nossos sonhos... Beijos e felicidades...P.S.:Espero voltar aqui antes do ano que vem..._


	33. De volta ao começo

Cap 33 - De volta ao começo

O homem de dentes sujos e maltrapilho saiu da cela de Askaban com um sorriso no rosto. Era fácil ter o que queria em Askaban. Ser um guarda afinal, lhe dava certos privilégios, e ser designado à função de cuidar de uma bela jovem, era um presente dos céus. Tivera o que queria. Aliviara-se sobre o corpo cálido e branco. Ela era deliciosa! Não tinha nada a perder. Preferia ganhar o que lhe ofereciam a tomar de bom grado. Embora não tivesse problemas em tomar a força o corpo de uma mulher. Tê-la submissa a seus desejos era tudo de bom. Cumpriria a sua parte no acordo. A adaga seria entregue, da forma que ela queria...

Hermione acordou naquela noite, estava preocupada. Draco dormia ressonando tranqüilo. Alisou o ventre que já dava sinal da gravidez. Não enjoara muito como fora de Eros, mas os rompantes sexuais estavam deixando o loiro exausto. Sorriu para si mesma. E se levantou, queria ver Eros, mesmo que fosse madrugada.

Chegou ao quarto e permaneceu lá por vários minutos, apenas olhando o filho adormecido. Estava entretida, mas não se assustou com o barulho na porta. Sorriu mais uma vez.

-Você não fica mesmo na cama sem mim, não é?

-Não há motivos, para estar lá. - ele se aproximou e a enlaçou pela cintura, e ela aceitou o abraço retribuindo com os braços em volta dele.

-Draco estou preocupada com o julgamento amanhã.

-Não fique. Não há motivos. Meus advogados sabem que quero essa mulher atrás das grades. E vão cuidar disso.

-Estou com medo. - ela confidenciou baixo.

-Não fique. Vou entender se quiser ficar em casa.

-Não. Quero estar lá e ver com meus olhos ela sendo presa. Vou ficar mais tranqüila.

-Ok! Que tal agora uma massagem relaxante hein?- ele mordiscou a orelha dela e ela se encolheu.

-Adorei!

Hermione se arrumou com cuidado. Estava pálida e passou um pouco de maquiagem. Draco também não se arrumou com entusiasmo. Colocou uma camisa azul de seda. E uma capa verde. Hermione sorriu ao ver. Bem sonserino. E ele sorriu do vestido vermelho. Tão grifinória.

Despediram-se de Eros e Narcisa, que abraçou a ambos com igual carinho.

-Tenham cuidado!

-É só um julgamento mãe.

-Eu sei filho, mas tomem cuidado... - ela avisou. Draco revirou os olhos, e Hermione riu. Adorava vê-lo submisso ao amor de Narcisa.

A ré foi trazida, e para espanto de todos, não estava suja, mas sua aparência era chocante. O que demonstrava o quanto Askaban ainda era cruel. Ela parecia ter envelhecido uns cinco anos, da pior maneira. Olheiras profundas, os cabelos sem cuidados. Mas algo nela fez Hermione estremecer. O olhar contido, sério e cruel.

Draco segurou firme nas mãos de Hermione enquanto os advogados e promotores falavam sem parar. O julgamento durou duas exaustivas horas. Nas quais Draco perguntara varias vezes se Hermione estava bem, e se ela queria sair. Mas ela se recusara. Queria estar presente a todo custo. E o veredicto final do Ministro fez Hermione estremecer, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco apertava as mandíbulas, nervoso.

-Eu, como Ministro da Magia condeno a Ré Alyce LaViegas á uma vida em Askaban.

Hermione e Draco suspiraram aliviados. E não puderam ouvir o restante das palavras do ministro, pois Alyce começou a gritar, enquanto guardas a tiravam do recinto.

Alguns advogados de Draco pediram a saída dele e de Hermione, e eles se encaminharam para a porta, enquanto os berros de Alyce eram ouvidos por todos.

-Vocês não vão ficar juntos! Não serão felizes com aquele bastado fedido. Filho de uma puta. Não vai ficar bem. Escute-me, Hermione, você não o merece. Não merece. Draco ela é um vaca, não é mulher pra você! Draco me escuta me tire daqui e te farei feliz, Draco...

-Por Mérlin, alguém cale a boca dessa mulher. - Draco disse se virando.

Ela sorriu ao encarar Draco nos olhos, estavam apenas numa distancia de um metro mais ou menos, eram o mais perto, que estavam, pois eles se encaminhavam para a saída. Era o mais perto que Alyce chegaria dele e de sua família de novo.

Alyce sorriu, e gritou por Hermione, que parou enrijecida, embora ela dissesse asneiras, Hermione não pode ignorar.

-Hermione – ela fez uma pausa - Ele pode não ser meu, mas seu ele também não será.

Com um gesto brusco livrou uma das mãos que o auror segurava, sem estar presa por magia, retirou a pequena adaga das vestes e a jogou em direção a Draco.

Houve uma grande confusão, Hermione sentiu o aperto das mãos de Draco na sua afrouxar, e o viu tombar em câmera lenta. Enquanto muitos dos advogados e funcionários do Ministério tentavam ampará-lo. Ouviu a voz dele dizendo seu nome e viu alguns aurores lutando contra Alyce, que se debatia. Era como se não houvesse entendido o que acontecia. Mas os gritos a sua volta, mostrando que algo estava errado...

Draco estava olhando para ela, quando a viu atirar a faca, em sua direção, como Hermione estava próxima, ele pensou apenas em protegê-la, mas não havia necessidade, aquela adaga era para ele, e o atingiu do lado esquerdo da barriga. Ele gemeu, embora estivesse satisfeito por não ter atingido Hermione, e ela não conseguiria lançar outro objeto, mesmo que o tivesse, pois estava sendo imobilizada pelos aurores.

Na queda soltou a mão de Hermione. Sentiu muitos braços o segurarem, mas não conseguiu manter-se de pé. Caiu de encontro ao chão enquanto apertava firme a adaga em sua barriga.

Alguns aurores e advogados a afastaram, enquanto um deles tentava falar com Draco, ela não podia ouvir o que falava, mas viu os lábios de Draco se mexendo.

-Ela está bem... ela está bem. - O homem disse apoiando a cabeça dele, mas Draco ainda tentava se levantar.

-Draco! Draco!- ofegante Hermione lutava contra muitos pares de mãos que tentavam afastá-la de Draco. Não chorava, seu desespero impedia as lágrimas de descerem livremente.

-Tira as mãos dela. Solte-a. - Draco rugiu de onde estava, e foi o suficiente para que ela conseguisse chegar até ele, e caísse de joelhos próximo ao loiro.

-Draco!

-Oi!- ele fez uma careta.

-Me deixa ver isso!- ela disse e corajosamente, o fez retirar a mão de onde estivera a adaga. Draco obedeceu pálido e, sem contestar, retirou a mão para que ela visse a ferida.- Mérlin... Draco. Por favor.. alguém ajude...- ela soluçou e ele sorriu.

-Calma, ow, calma...- ele gemeu, quando alguém remexeu nele- Vai ficar tudo bem. Você, o Eros, a nossa filha, eu acredito que é uma menina!- ele tentou sorrir.- E minha mãe. Vão ficar bem, cuidando uns dos outros... e...- ele fechou os olhos e os abriu espantado, como se lutasse pela lucidez-

-Draco, por favor, não desmaia. Não. Alguém ajude. Socorro. - Hermione gritou e pode ver Harry chegando abrindo espaço até eles.

-Draco! Mas vocês dois vivem em confusão não é mesmo?- Harry tentou brincar retirando as mãos de Draco da ferida e tentando um feitiço de cura, que parasse o sangramento. - Chamem um medibruxo agora!- Harry berrou e muitos saíram de perto, e logo uma equipe de medibruxos chegaram.

-Qual é a situação?- um deles perguntou.

-Ele foi atingido por uma adaga, a mais ou menos um metro de distancia. Tentei um feitiço de cura, mas não teve resultados.

O medibruxo de meia idade afastou Harry e lançou alguns feitiços rapidamente, e logo gritou por seus auxiliares.

-A adaga estava coberta de poção contra feitiços. Prepare a unidade intensiva agora.

-O que? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada, e muito pálida, ainda segurando as mãos de Draco.

-Não haverá cura mágica para o ferimento...

-Fica calma Hermione... - Draco sussurrou fraco - Calma, você não pode ficar nervosa.

-Você entendeu o que ele disse Draco? Não haverá cura mágica, então deverá se curar da maneira trouxa. - Ela disse com os olhos arregalado, mostrando o quanto estava assustada com aquilo tudo.

-Eu sei. Mas confio nos trouxas, e em sua medicina. - ele disse com um breve sorriso.

-Desde quando?

-Desde que amo uma mulher trouxa.

-Seu bobo!- Hermione sorriu entre lagrimas.

-Vamos tirá-lo daqui, não temos muito tempo. - O medibruxo exigiu, e dentre de instantes, Hermione era afastada de Draco e Harry a amparou a ajudando a se levantar.

-Eu quero ir com ele.

-Você vai! Vamos.

O trajeto até o hospital foi realizado magicamente, e quando Hermione se viu, já estava num longo corredor branco. Pode ver a maca adentrando numa porta e ela pôs seus pés em movimento, se era lá que ele estava então era pra lá que ela ia. Foi quando as mãos de Harry surgiram e prenderam seu braço.

-Harry. Tenho que ir.

-Hermione! Calma.

-Senhora, esse é um hospital trouxa. E a senhora está grávida, portanto são necessários alguns cuidados. Essa não é uma área apropriada a gestantes.

-Que se foda, se é ou não uma área apropriada... Eu vou entrar e ficar com ele. - Hermione rugiu arrogante, e Harry a olhou como se não a conhece.

-Ei, ei. Ficar com o Malfoy está afetando seus neurônios? Escuta. Não pode colocar a sua criança em risco. Foi isso que ele quis dizer.- Harry interferiu e ela o olhou irritada.- Draco vai ficar bravo se souber que colocou o bebê de vocês em risco Hermione, pense.

-Harry...- Hermione se abraçou ao amigo, se deixando chorar livremente.

-Oi, minha amiga, estou aqui. - ele a abraçou com carinho, pensando que não era justo que ela passasse por algo semelhante.

-Não quero que ele fique sozinho. Eu queria estar ao lado dele. Fica com ele Harry, por favor. Não o deixe sozinho...

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Era inevitável não se lembrar de quando Ronald se fora. Fora ele que ficara ali, ao lado dele, enquanto ela esperava por noticias, e que não foram agradáveis. Com o coração partido pelas lembranças tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos.

-Já mandei chamar a Narcisa e a Gina, elas vão te fazer companhia. E eu vou lá...

Hermione o olhou nos olhos, ele ainda usava óculos, e seus olhos tinham o mesmo verdes brilhantes e inocentes. Mas ela pode vislumbrar neles a mesma dor que ela sentia.

Hermione fechou os olhos, e se deixou sentar na cadeira que lhe fora oferecida por uma enfermeira, não sabia até quando poderia ficar de pé.

Fechou os olhos, não queria ver Harry se afastar. Não queria ser arrastada ao passado...

Mas estava ali... mais uma vez... sentindo a vida da pessoa que amava se esvair aos poucos... impotente... sem poder fazer nada...

-Oh meu Deus... Merlin... de novo não... de novo não...

Harry sentia seus sapatos chiarem pelo piso ladrilhado do corredor. O cheiro de anti-séptico e medicamentos o levando diretamente para alguns anos atrás, quando ficara tantas vezes por ali. Abriu a porta. Sabia instintivamente aonde ir. Fechou os olhos podendo ver claramente o sorriso de seu amigo, de seu irmão, quando ele chegava. Harry! Podia ouvir seu nome e a expressão de felicidade de Rony assim que ele cruzava o batente da porta. Quando Hermione chegava era diferente. Não era aquela expressão de carinho e amizade. Era pena, como se o amigo não quisesse vê-la, o que não era a verdade, ele apenas sabia o que aconteceria, e deixá-la seria o fim do amor que viveram... Merlin, precisava afastar esses pensamentos. Aquela era outra situação, outro caminho. Mas que podia chegar ao mesmo fodido final. E Hermione mais uma vez estaria a beira da loucura... não. Não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse com ela de novo... ela definitivamente não merecia.

Entrou na sala de emergência, o rosto de Draco estava virado para a porta como se esperando a chegada de alguém, e Harry viu seus lábios se curvando num sorriso, nada sarcástico, um sorriso de irmão, de amigo, do mesmo que Rony lhe dirigira tantas vezes. Sentiu que cederia, fechou os olhos, e ouviu Draco pronunciar o nome dele, porém entrecortado. E olhou-o. A enfermeira acabava de colocar uma mascara para auxiliar na respiração.

Encaminhou-se depressa, e se aproximou da cabeça dele.

-Estou aqui. Como você está? – ele sorriu fracamente.

Um enfermeiro orientou Harry a se trocar e permanecer o mais quieto possível.

-Ele será operado, senhor e, excepcionalmente pediu que o senhor permanecesse ao lado dele.

Harry olhou para Draco impressionado, e ele retirou a mascara.

-Ainda sou o mesmo medroso de sempre Potter, tenho medo, e não posso pedir que Hermione ou minha mãe fique aqui comigo. E você é forte, eu sei.- Draco sorriu mais uma vez dessa vez num misto de deboche e desafio.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Queria mandar ele à merda. E dizer que não suportaria perder outro amigo. Que também tinha medo, mas se deteve. Apenas se virou e foi se trocar.

Quando retornou, os medibruxos gritavam ordens, e já trabalhavam sobre Draco, que estava pálido como nunca e tinha a testa brilhante pelo suor.

Gina e Narcisa chegaram juntas, e sem as crianças. Hermione estava sentada no corredor, sozinha de olhos fechados.

-Hermione!- Narcisa chamou enquanto se aproximava, e Hermione se levantou e pulou nos braços da sogra, com abandono.

-Cyssa! Cyssa!

-Que aconteceu por Merlin... Mione, onde está o meu filho?

-Parece que estão operando-o. -Ela se afastou e procurou por Gina. –Gina! Estou aqui de novo.. mais uma vez no fim da linha... e dessa vez não sei se sobrevivo se o Draco se for...- ela disse com um soluço, e Gina se uniu ao abraço de Hermione e Narcisa.

-Não fala assim Mione... não fala assim.

-Eu morro com ele Gina... eu juro que morro...

Harry se aproximou, Draco tinha os olhos abertos, mas olhava fixamente as luminárias do teto. Tocou o ombro dele, e disse:

-Estou aqui Draco Malfoy. E não vou deixar que tenha medo.

Draco o olhou com os olhos lacrimejando, dessa vez com tubos finos entrando em suas narinas. Harry percebe que ele quer lhe falar e se aproxima mais do loiro

- Harry, se eu não sobreviver, você cuidara dela, e dos meus filhos, e da minha mãe?

Harry negou com a cabeça... não podia estar vivendo aquilo novamente, não mesmo.

-Não, Draco, a família é sua. Você cuidará deles. Não se atreva a nos deixar, justamente agora que a Hermione te ama, justo agora que eu gosto de você.

Draco forçou as vistas, tentou falar algo, mas não pode, apenas podia jurar que viu uma lagrima brilhando por detrás das lentes dos óculos de Harry Potter, mas, enfim a escuridão o dominou.

N/A.: Bom, não me matem, não me lancem maldiçoes sem saber hauahauahauhau Cap pequeno e tenso, uma reviravolta e tanto, mas pensem tem que ser assim, pra fic aumentar... sem melodrama mexicano não rola... kkkkkkkkk Beijos, ta pequeno pra logo eu fazer outro...


	34. Diferente

Diferente

Harry não soube dizer quando tempo durou a operação, apenas que estava ali, sentado numa cadeira, à cabeceira de Draco. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem saberia dizer quando colocaram a cadeira ali. Estava segurando as mãos de Draco todo o tempo, e embora ele tivesse inconsciente, parecia tranqüilo com o toque. Seus pensamentos vagavam e foram diretamente para o passado, recaindo sobre a vida de Draco e o que sabia dele. Agora adulto e consciente, era pai. E via o mundo de forma diferente. Percebia agora o quão dura a vida de Draco havia sido. Talvez ainda pior que a dele que não tivera pais. Draco crescera coagido a ser arrogante, prepotente e outros inúmeros adjetivos que ele podia usar. Mas agora o vendo ali, entre a vida e a morte, via as coisas de forma diferente. E ele percebeu enfim que admirava Draco. O admirava imensamente, por ele não ter se tornado um comensal, por ele não estar em Askabam. E principalmente por ele ter vencido os limites do bem e do mal. E era um homem de bem, que merecia seu respeito. E acima de tudo seu carinho e amizade. Respirou fundo, e percebeu que os médicos se afastavam agora, e Draco estava mais pálido do que nunca.

_Sr. Potter. Seu amigo vai ficar bem. Houve uma hemorragia interna, mas conseguimos conte-la. Ele é forte, creio que caso não haja nenhuma infecção, ele deve estar bem em breve.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

_Quando ele acorda?

_Bom, ele está debilitado, e fora de perigo inicialmente. Mas optamos por mantê-lo sedado nas próximas 24 horas. Pode ir descansar e falar com os familiares. A enfermeira avisou que a mulher dele e a mãe estão muito tensas.

Harry assentiu se abaixando próximo a Draco e dizendo:

_Volto logo ok?

Harry fez o trajeto de volta cabisbaixo. Quando chegou ao saguão encontrou Hermione deitada com a cabeça no colo de Narcisa. Estava igualmente arrasada, era como se o passado retornasse. Ela foi a primeira a vê-lo. E seus olhos brilharam de ansiedade.

_Harry?

Hermione se sentou rapidamente, suas roupas amassadas, seus cabelos em desalinho. Sua boca se abria e fechava como se quisesse dizer algo, que não conseguia.

_Vai poder falar com ele daqui a vinte quatros horas. É quando os efeitos dos sedativos passam... - ele disse calmo, olhando e vendo Gina correndo em sua direção e saltando sobre ele, num abraço forte. Ele sorriu, amava aquela ruiva.

Hermione se pôs de pé, num salto, e oscilou ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. Era tanto alivio, que ela nem podia dizer.

_Hermione. - Narcisa gritou a amparando, e Harry e Gina se puseram a ajudar rapidamente.

_Minha cabeça está... - ela não pode terminar a frase. Caiu inconsciente, sendo segurada pelos amigos.

Hermione acordou em casa.

_Oi. Tudo bem?- Narcisa perguntou docemente.

_Estou bem. E o Draco? Como está?

_Bem. O Harry esteve no hospital mais uma vez e me enviou um patrono. Ele esta estável, e está adormecido. Graça as Merlin.

Hermione se deixou ficar ai, abandonada no colchão, alguns minutos.

_E o Eros?

_Dormindo também. Ele chorou muito. Deve ter sentido o que acontecia. Ele é especial.

_Coitado do meu filho! Merlin... Eu irei vê-lo. - ela disse tentando se levantar.

_Você vai ficar quietinha ai, eu já mandei buscá-lo para você. O medibruxo te examinou, e pediu que tenha cuidado, ele quer que você descanse.

Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar um elfo entrou com Eros, ele não estava dormindo.

Seus olhinhos violetas voaram na cama:

_Mamãe... Mioneeeee... - ele chamou choramingando.

E Narcisa o pegou o levando até Hermione.

_Oi, vovó pensou que estivesse dormindo garotinho.

_Oi, meu amor, a Mione ta aqui. Você está bem?- Hermione,o abraçou e ele se aconchegou a ela.

_Acho lindo quando ele te chama de mamãe Mione. -Narcisa disse sonhadora. E Hermione sorriu e beijou o filho.

_Mama, Mione... Eu quero o Draco.

_Eros, vai chamar seu pai de Draco? Oh meu amor. Seu papai vem amanhã, está bem? - ela disse sem saber se era verdade ou não.

_Quero papai... - Eros insistiu.

_Escuta... Dorme aqui com a mamãe está bem. Amanhã vamos lá ver o papai, e a Amanda. Você quer ver a Amandinha?

_Mandy... quer a Manda. A Gina? Quer a Gina...

_Eros, meu doce, você quer todo mundo junto não é mesmo?- Narcisa riu.

_Harry. - ele balbuciou.

_É o Harry também. Prometo que vamos ficar todos juntos um tempo está bem? Agora abraça a mamãe e vamos dormir. Mione quer dormir abraçadinha com o filhotinho dela, ok?- ela conversou com Eros, que a abraçou e pouco depois adormeceu.

Hermione acordou com Eros sobre sua cabeça, puxando os cabelos dela, e chamando incessantemente.

_Mamãe... Mamaeeeee... Mioneeeeeee...

_Oie Eros. - ela disse sonolenta, e não abriu os olhos, apertando ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

_Quer o Draco... Mioneeeeee quer o Dracoooooo... Papaii... Papaii...

_Sim amor. Vamos, mamãe vai tomar banho. Vamos tomar banho nós dois.

Nesse instante bateram na porta e ela se abriu suavemente...

_Bom dia? Já estão acordados?

_Bom dia Cyssa...

_Vovó Cyss... - Eros gritou pulando na cama.

_Estamos indo tomar banho... Você me ajuda com esse menino?

_Vovó... quero o papai... Draco... quero o Draco...- ele disse enfático.

_Sim, meu amor. E Hermione o Harry já mandou uma coruja, ele passou no hospital, o Draco esta bem, ainda dormindo. Mas está tudo sobre controle.

_Graças a Deus. Bom, vou tomar banho... E podemos ir.

_Vou tomar banho com a mamãe... - Eros exigiu serio.

_Ah, esse menino é um Malfoyzinho de uma figa!- Hermione e Narcisa riram.

O banho foi tranqüilo. Hermione tomou banho com Eros, e Narcisa o tirou para que ela terminasse seu banho.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, já arrumada, Narcisa disse:

_Já pedi aos elfos que subissem com seu café. Você tomará aqui mesmo. E os outros elfos estão cuidando da alimentação de Eros, ele está elétrico hoje.

_Não quero comer Cyssa. Quero ver o Draco logo... Não sei nem como consegui dormir.

_Porque você está grávida, cansada, e emocionalmente exausta. Olha, você não vai sair sem comer alguma coisa, está bem?

_Estou um pouco enjoada.

_Enjoada ou não precisa comer um pouco querida...

A ida até o hospital foi tranqüila. E foram bem recebidas.

O médico, que era também medibruxo, conversou com elas primeiramente.

_Olha, o estado dele não é mais grave. Embora exija cautela. A lâmina que o feriu estava banhada em poção contra feitiços. Por isso o trazemos para nossa unidade trouxa. Ele precisou ser tratado sem magia. E a ferida também, deverá ser curada dessa forma. Sendo assim o processo será mais lento.

_Mas ele terá alguma seqüela?- Narcisa perguntou preocupada, já que Hermione estava encolhida e pálida.

_Não, creio que dentro de umas poucas semanas ele volta a levar a sua vida normalmente. - ele disse gentil com um sorriso no rosto. E as duas respiraram aliviadas.

_Posso vê-lo?- Hermione pediu.

_Claro, ele acabou de sair do banho.

_O que?

_Os enfermeiros o ajudaram com um banho. Ele acordou faz uma hora.

_E porque não nos chamaram?

_Ele disse que não era para apressar as mulheres da vida dele. –o sorriso do Dr. aumentou. - Então, quem vai vê-lo primeiro?

Hermione entrou no quarto, estava tudo tão silencioso que ela achou que ele havia adormecido novamente. Se aproximou da cama, devagar. Tocou a face pálida e fresca do banho.

_Oi, meu amor. - ela disse com a voz embargada.

_Oie. - ele lhe sorriu e abriu os olhos.

Hermione sentiu o corpo tremer, pensando que nunca imaginara que ficaria tão feliz de ver aqueles olhos cinzas.

_OH!Draco!- ela gemeu e deixou as lagrimas pingarem.

Ele estendeu as mãos ao rosto dela, e acariciou.

_Vem cá. - Ele a puxou pela nuca e a beijou nos lábios.

Um toque suave, morno.

Draco queria poder se levantar e abraçá-la, mas não podia. Sentiu as lágrimas dela, em seu rosto.

_Eu te amo Draco... Muito... e pensar em te perder, quase me matou. Draco eu te amo... tanto... tanto...- ela disse entregue. Seus joelhos cedendo e ela se sentando na beirada da cama.

_Hermione, eu também te amo, de uma maneira que nunca imaginei. - ele disse com a voz embargada também. Sabe, quando ela atirou aquela faca, eu pensei que era você o alvo, e ela só não me acertou o peito, porque eu tentei te proteger com o meu corpo. Se eu não te amasse, eu estarei morto. E parei para pensar, estaria morto de todas as maneiras. Mas você me mantém vivo!

Ainda choravam abraçados, era uma posição ingrata, nenhum deles tocava ou era tocado o quanto queriam, mas estavam felizes por estarem daquela maneira. Entretidos, não viram O médico, Narcisa, Harry e Gina entrarem.

_Pelo jeito estamos interrompendo. -Narcisa disse e eles se separam.

_Draco, você vai ter que ficar um bom tempo sem essas safadezas meu caro!- Gina disse sorridente, enquanto abraçava Harry e faziam todos rirem.

_Onde está meu filho?

_Está lá fora com a mamãe.- Gina respondeu.

_Quero vê-lo.

Não demorou mais que um minuto, para que Molly entrasse com Eros, que sorriu ao vê-lo e começou a gritar pelo pai.

Todos sorriram da felicidade do menino.

_Papai... papaiiiiiii...

_Calma, você não pode pega-lo. –Narcisa disse vendo Eros praticamente se jogando sobre o pai.

_Vem cá... – Hermione o pegou e o sentou na beirada da cama, próximo a cabeça de Draco, que logo pegou as mãos do menino e as beijou.

Eros se ajeitou rapidamente, tentando subir em cima do pai, afinal brincavam assim sempre.

_Não, Eros, cuidado!- Foi Hermione que tentou segura-lo protegendo a barriga de Draco.

Mas Eros começou a pirraçar. E a gritar.

_Calma, deixa ele Hermione. Eros... me escuta. O papai está falando... escuta...

O menino se calou e olhou para Draco.

_Deita aqui com o papai... Vem aqui quietinho ta... papai está dodói... dodói...

_Dodói?- ele perguntou curioso, com o rostinho ainda molhado.

_É dodói. Olha...- Hermione mostrou a bandagem espessa sobre o abdômen de Draco, e Eros olhou curioso, e logo se deitou, com a cabeça junto com a de Draco.

Todos suspiraram aliviados, quando os três se ajeitaram...

_Mione. – Draco a chamou, com a voz cansada.

_Oi!

_Me deixa vê-la.

_Ver? Eu?

_Não. Levante sua blusa quero ver meu bebê. - Ele disse muito debilitado, mostrando que os esforços o prejudicaram.

Hermione ruborizou imensamente.

_Draco... - ela disse num sussurro.

_Hermione, quero ver meu bebê, quero ver.. quero tocar. Vamos Mione, estou deveras cansado... só um minuto. - ele pediu cálido, e ela se ruborizou ainda mais.

Mas ninguém na sala se mexeu, então com a cabeça erguida ela levantou o tecido da bata branca que usava, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

_Chegue mais perto.- ele exigiu.

Draco levantou a mão que estava livre, já que Eros se aconchegara no outro braço dele, e tocou o ventre arredondado.

O suspiro que ele soltou foi profundo.

_Vocês estão bem? Jura?

_Estamos. - Hermione disse emocionada.

E sentiu a mão dele acariciando devagar.

_Estou cansado...

_Bom, acho que foram emoções demais. Agora o paciente precisa descansar. - O médico disse, e abriu a porta para que todos saíssem.

_Vem com o tio Harry vem Eros... - Harry chamou, o menino o olhou desconfiado, mas foi, porém, beijou o rosto de Draco primeiro, e deu os braços para Harry.

_Te amo Eros...

Ele sorriu e Draco viu todos saírem... todos o cumprimentaram brevemente, ate mesmo a sua mãe. No entanto, Hermione continuou ali, com a blusa levantada sobre a barriga.

O medico fez uma rápido exame, e disse:

_Pode ficar até ele dormir, depois quero que ele tenha um sono tranqüilo.- ele disse saindo.

_Como se eu fosse, te perturbar, tenho tanta pressa de te ver livre dessa cama quanto ele. Alias muito mais. - ela disse sarcástica e ele sorriu.

_Vou voltar pra vocês. Prometo!

_Tenta voltar depressa...

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez antes de Draco pegar no sono...

Os três dias que se seguiram, Draco passou a maior parte do tempo dormindo, fora acometido de febre baixa, mas que os médicos controlaram facilmente. Narcisa acabara de ajudá-lo com o banho, e a enfermeira trocara o curativo. Harry entrou no quarto, e encontrou Draco sentada com o rosto convertido numa careta...

_Ai sua destrambelhada... isso dói.- ele reclamou da enfermeira.

_Você devia deixar de ser manhoso, senhor. - ela respondeu, mau humorada – Também, exigiu que sua mamãe viesse lhe ajudar com o banho. Ela veio. Agora não pode ficar quieto...

_Olha como fala comigo sua... -ele disse ríspido, encarando a velha senhora muito magra, que cuidava dele.

_Draco Malfoy!-Narcisa ralhou

_Vejo que breve estará em casa!- Harry sorriu do mau- humor.

_Simmm... se não me enfaixarem feito uma múmia.- ele disse fazendo careta pra enfermeira- E tão apertada como uma salsicha.

A enfermeira bufou e saiu.

_Onde está a Hermione?

_Ela vira um pouco mais tarde. Acordou enjoada essa manhã.-Harry contou, pois acabara de passar na Mansão Malfoy.

_Vou dar um pulo ate lá e ver se ela quer um chá. -Narcisa disse beijando os cabelos de Draco e saindo apressada.

Draco olhou para Harry impaciente.

_Não ouse rir.

_Adoro te ver sendo tratado como um meninão dengoso.- Harry riu e se sentou numa cadeira próximo.

E Draco o fuzilou com o olhar.

_Ela está bem?

_Sim, coisas da gravidez.

_É, ela deve estar... Eu sei do que ela precisa. Ela... - Draco ia dizendo e se deteve.

Harry riu mais uma vez.

_Ela? Ou você?

_Quantos dias fica sem tocar a sua ruiva Harry?

_Epa, você nem devia estar pensando muito nisso, seu pervertido. Não me venha dizer que tem vontade de sexo, estando debilitado de tal maneira.

_Sempre penso nisso Harry, e depois que conheci a Hermione verdadeiramente nem se fala... - ele suspirou sonhador – Ela também está sentindo falta... tenho certeza... vou perguntar ao médico quando poderei... voltar as minhas atividades.

_Não seja tarado Malfoy... - Harry riu e Draco fechou a cara.

_Ta, olha não vou rir. Só acho engraçada, essa necesssidade. Você esta convalescendo afinal.

_Vou convalescer se não tiver minha mulher logo em meus braços... e estar entre as pernas dela.

_Ei, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos. -Harry fez uma careta e foi a vez de Draco rir. - Agora sério, sem brincadeiras. O que foi feito da vadia da Alyce?- ele perguntou sério.

_Askaban. E não descobrimos ainda quem foi o guarda que a ajudou. Um dos guarda apareceu morto, e estamos investigando a participação dela na morte desse homem. Achamos que ele pode tê-la ajudado.

_Ela é mais perigosa do que pensavamos.

_Sim, e precisamos mantê-la em Askaban. Longe da Hermione e dos seus filhos. E eu nem me importo se ela te ferir de novo. - ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

_Ah não? Mas mesmo assim, agradeço por ter ficado comigo Harry!

_Amigos são para isso.

_Como vou retribuir?

_Amigos não esperam retribuição. Mas se quer mesmo saber, contrate uma babá bem velhinha... caquética na verdade...

Ambos riram muito, e Draco levou a mão na bandagem.

Riram tanto que nem perceberam Hermione e Gina entrando...

_Ei, Harry não devia matar o paciente de rir. -Gina ralhou sentando no colo dele.-Oi Draco!

Hermione caminhou até ele e o beijou rapidamente.

_Qual o motivo de tanta graça?

_Nada. Você está pálida.

_Estou bem... Quero que voce volte logo pra casa.- ela disse dengosa.

_Eu também...- ele a abraçou com igual dengo.

Harry e Gina explodiram em risos..


	35. Recuperação

Recuperação

Do corredor Hermione pode ouvir os berros de Draco, enquanto as enfermeiras corriam para lá e para cá. Apressou os passos e abriu a porta do quarto.

Draco estava de pé pálido, sem camisa e descalço curvado com expressão de dor.

_Por Merlin Draco o que houve?

_Houve Hermione, eu quero ir pra casa... E essas enfermeiras são um bando de chatas... E pervertidas. - ele disse irritado.

_Pervertidas por quê? E trate de deitar. - ela disse o ajudando a se deitar.

_Elas adoram a hora do banho. Parece que adoram meu traseiro. - ele resmungou enquanto uma velha enfermeira passava por eles.

_Sim, senhora Malfoy... Ele tem uma bundinha de bebê, assim como meus netos. E eu adoraria dar umas boas palmadas, para deixar de ser malcriado. - a velha disse sorrindo e Hermione riu enquanto ajeitava o cobertor sobre Draco.

_Velha cor... - ele ia dizendo e Hermione tampou a boca dele e sorriu.

_Obrigada senhora... deixe que agora eu cuido desse moço.- Hermione disse sorridente.

_Bom, mesmo, o que ele tem de bonito, tem de chato! Nenhuma enfermeira de plantão quer cuidar dele!- ela disse saindo.

_Ah!- ele gritou - Essas enfermeiras são umas desaforadas, vou pedir a demissão de todas elas, uma por uma.

_Draco! Não seja ranzinza.

_Quero ir pra casa Mione. - ele disse emburrado.

_Draco... Ver você aqui deitado nessa cama, me mata. Também quero você em casa.

_Se esse médico não me der alta hoje eu vou...

_Vai, o que? Se eu não te der alta hoje... - o medico disse entrando no quarto, com a papeleta nas mãos.

_Eu vou ficar muito irritado. - ele disse desgostoso.

_Você já anda muito irritado meu caro. Caso fosse dar meu parecer medico mediante a sua irritação... Te internaria na ala psiquiátrica do Sant Mungus. Oh quem sabe te mandaria para o jardim de infância, para deixar de ser tão birrento. - ele disse bem humorado.

_Até o senhor veio curtir com a minha cara? Já não bastam as megeras fantasiadas de enfermeiras que manda todos os dias?- Draco perguntou impaciente.

_Não vim curtir, vim trazer os papeis de sua liberação, e fazer minhas prescrições.

_Vou poder ir pra casa?

_Ah Merlin, você parece uma criança senhor Malfoy... Mas sim. Pode... Mas deverá ter certos cuidados.

Hermione e Draco se abraçaram felizes.

_Pode dizer Doutor. Vou o fazer cumprir a risca, tudinho prometo. - Hermione disse feliz.

O medico riu da expressão de desespero de Draco como se daquelas prescrições dependessem a sua vida.

_Bom, senhor Malfoy. Evite pegar peso, ficar muitas horas de pé. Movimentos bruscos. E caso te interesse pode praticar sexo a vontade desde que seja moderadamente. E com movimentos não prejudiciais. Mas aconselho, esperar no mínimo mais dois dias... Para não ter o risco de afetar a ferida ok. E sempre com o abdômen enfaixado na primeira semana. Depois disso farei um chek up.

Hermione estava vermelha como uma pimenta, e Draco tinha um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

_Senhora, foi um prazer... Tratar de seu marido... E Senhor Malfoy... Espero de todo meu coração não te receber aqui no hospital novamente... Ou eu mesmo o encaminho para a ala infantil... As enfermeiras de lá são especializadas. - ele disse piscando malicioso para ambos.

Draco poderia apelar com as palavras. Mas não se importou não mesmo estava feliz demais... Por outros motivos.

A ida para casa foi tranqüila. Hermione preferiu chamar um taxi... Preferiu não avisar a ninguém sobre a saída de Draco do hospital. Narcissa se assustou quando os elfos anunciaram a chegada dos dois. E Harry chegou pouco após deles, pois havia passado no hospital e procurado por Draco.

Na sala da mansão Malfoy todos conversaram coisas amenas. Eros estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Draco. E Hermione do lado, segurando a sua mão.

_Bom. Aquelas enfermeiras eram umas megeras. Elas queriam ver meu traseiro toda hora...

_É porque você tem um traseiro verdadeiramente bonitinho Draco Malfoy! - Hermione disse com um sorriso.

_Ei, você não devia estar morrendo de ciúmes?

_Daquelas velhotas? Não mesmo Draco. Não mesmo. - ela riu muito - Eros dormiu. Vou coloca - lo na cama.

_Espera Mione. Tem um assunto... Que preciso contar. - Harry disse fazendo todos ficarem sérios. - Bom, como sabem... A Alyce, ainda está em askaban, e não acreditamos que o guarda morto tenha a ver com ela. Acreditamos que ela tenha a ver com a morte sim, mas mais como uma tentativa de dispersar as suspeitas dos verdadeiros culpados. Estamos de olhos nela. Mas ainda não podemos fazer nada. Então quero atenção redobrada de vocês. O ministério é falho. Sempre foi. Desde outras épocas então... Faremos a nossa parte.

_Tomarei as providencias para a segurança da minha família. - Draco disse firme - E Harry quero sair do país... E gostaria que você e sua família fossem conosco.

_È muito gentil de sua parte, mas sou comprometido Draco. E alem do mais prefiro as ruivas as loiras. - Harry disse com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione riu, nunca imaginou presenciar uma brincadeira assim entre eles. E Harry estava cada vez mais maduro, e também mais feliz. Era um verdadeiro maroto.

_Seu grande idiota Potter. Não considere um convite particular. Mas considere ferias entre amigos. Imagina ilhas Bora Bora... Sol... Mar.. Água fresca...

_È uma boa idéia... Amigo!...

Depois de horas que estavam em casa... Draco e Hermione entraram no quarto.

_Nem acredito que estamos a sós... - ela disse se sentando na cama.

_Tantas visitas... As pessoas nunca gostaram tanto de mim... - ele disse melancólico.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, e ele continuou.

_È difícil ser o mais odiado de tudo!

_Você não é odiado! Detestável talvez. - ela disse maliciosa, e se levantou e o abraçou devagar...

_Preciso de um banho Mione... - ele disse beijando os cabelos dela.

_Só de um banho que precisa?

_Bom, se eu te disser o que preciso de verdade... Você vai...

_Para!- Ela gritou- Vamos te ajudo com o banho...

_Serio?... Podemos também... - ele fez uma expressão safada, e ela riu.

_Não... Até amanha não... - ela sufocou o riso.

_Mas Mione, estou... Meio...

_Bom... Não vou encostar em você Draco Malfoy.. Até ter certeza, de que esteja completamente bem. Mas... - ela ficou vermelha...

_Mas... Ah Mione, não me castigue assim... Já sofri pra caramba... Com essa...

_Eu aprecio um showzinho seu. - ela disse se desviando dele.

_Aprecia o que?

_Não tenho que dizer com todas as letras...

_Ah tem sim!

_Draco Malfoy entre nesse banheiro... Tire a roupa... E seja feliz... - ela disse num tom mandão e ele riu.

_Manda quem pode obedece quem tem juízo... - ele disse saindo e entrando no banheiro, sendo seguido por ela...

Draco se despiu em silencio com a ajuda dela... Que retirou a faixa que envolvia o abdômen liso. Ele fez uma careta.

_Dói?

_Um pouco. Dói mais embaixo. - ele disse com meio sorriso.

_Entre nesse chuveiro Draco...

Ele obedeceu, andando o mais depressa que lhe era permitido. Deixou a porta do box aberta. Mas virou de costa para onde Hermione estava.

_È muito bom tomar um banho em casa... Mione eu... – ele passou a mãos nos cabelos molhados, e se virou rapidamente.

Prendeu a respiração ao vê-la se despir também de costas para ele. Draco sorriu, sentindo o coração saltar, e deixou a barra de sabonete perfumado cair no ladrilho branco.

Foi à vez dela se virar e sorrir, seus olhos se encontraram faiscando de desejo...

Hermione conjurou uma confortável poltrona, e se sentou trajando apenas calcinha. Draco saiu do box, e se enxugou rapidamente com uma toalha. Um serviço, mal feito porem ele não fazia questão.

_Não se aproxime Draco. Não te quero perto de mim... - a voz dele soou baixa e sensual.

Os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente.

_Será como uma brincadeira nossa lembra? Nada de se aproximar... Apenas se toque... Quero ver você se satisfazer.

Draco gemeu alto.

_Não sei... Se posso. - ele disse num tom desanimado. E ela sorriu genuinamente.

_Consegue sim... - ela disse e se ajeitou colocando as pernas afastadas e sensualmente num dos braços da poltrona.

Draco gemeu novamente quando a palma de sua mão encontrou a sua ereção. Que latejava, implorando por um toque.

Fez movimentos lentos a principio. E foi a vez de Hermione gemer, e engolir em seco... Notando a rigidez e comprimento dele. Ele sorriu de lado. E fez um movimento, mas forte, que fez os músculos de seu abdômen se retesar.

Hermione queria pedir que ele fosse cuidadoso, mas as palavras não saíram, seu corpo foi dominado por um tremor, e uma capa fina de suor a cobriu imediatamente. Os dedos dele eram ágeis, e se moviam com maestria. Sua palma envolvendo seu membro... Ele parou um pouco na ponta, encobrindo toda a glande, e fazendo movimentos rápidos apenas naquela região... Ele gemeu... Ela abriu a boca e passeou a língua entre os lábios. E sibilou como uma serpente. Draco soltou o ar que prendia... E voltou a mão para a base, de seus membros, se detendo a acariciar o peso gêmeo em sua base... Hermione tocou os próprios seios apertando-os fortemente, como se pudesse conter o enrijecimento feroz em seus mamilos.

_Her...Hermioneeeeee eu...- ele ofegou.

_Vai em frente... Agora. - ela gemeu, esfregando uma perna na outra - Vai Draco...

Ele chiou e praguejou... Envolvendo o pênis novamente agora mantendo o ritmo forte... Suas costas estavam no balcão da pia, e ele jogou a cabeça para trás... Enquanto sentia o prazer vindo...

Hermione tremeu vendo o primeiro jato de sêmen... Caindo nas mãos dele, e o segundo atingindo a barriga. Mas ele não parou seus movimentos agora estava mais direcionada a glande... Ele soltou um 'porra' enquanto ainda gozava abundantemente...

Hermione riu pelo nariz, poderia dizer que aquela era visão mais erótica da sua vida... Draco nu, se masturbando completamente molhado a sua frente... Não tinha nada mais sexy e ela mesma estava a um segundo de gozar...

Ele abriu os olhos, sua boca estava aberta com a respiração entrecortada...

_Herm...

Ela se levantou e deu um beijo rápido no pescoço, escorregando de sua mão, entrou no chuveiro. Fechando o box na cara dele.

_Se deite Draco... Foram muitas emoções...

Ele planejou um palavrão, mas não o emitiu... Sorriu... Se enxugando rapidamente... E se deitou... Sabia que ela estava excitada aos extremos e que... Ela também queria alivio... E teria...

Minutos depois ela saiu do banho... Ele estava na cama, lutando com a nova faixa, sobre o abdômen...

_Não vejo a hora de me livrar disso... – ele reclamou.

_Amor... Vem eu te ajudo. - ela estava com um robe de seda azul. E o ajudou prontamente.

Logo que ele estivesse confortável e deitado ela se deitou ao lado dele. E ele a abraçou.

_Está melhor?- ela perguntou.

_Um pouco... – ela se aconchegou a ele e fechou os olhos, de um suspiro, e deixou sua mente descansar.

Foram breves segundos, ou muitos minutos, não poderia ser precisa quanto ao tempo. Mas sentiu um leve calor entre as pernas... E abriu os olhos.

Avistou a cabeleira loira se movendo devagar sua língua vermelha, entre suas dobras, em movimentos lentos... Gemeu... Tentou dizer o nome dele varias vezes antes de conseguir dizer...

_Draco!

Os olhos cinza encontraram com os seus maliciosos. Enquanto a língua dele a sondava inexoravelmente...

Ela apertou os lençóis entre os dedos, e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo tremer estava totalmente entregue as sensações que ele proporcionava o orgasmo que a atingiu foi diferente de tudo... E ela chorou...

Draco serpenteou sobre ela com cuidado, e a beijou desde o colo ate os lábios...

_Chorando?

_Te amo...

A vantagem de ser um Malfoy ainda era muita mesmo depois que Lucius deixou o nome da família na lama. Draco pensou, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros, e se ajeitava para embarcarem no avião que sairia com destino as ilhas caribenhas, às 9 da manhã.

Não levara muito mais que 48 horas para planejar tudo, conseguir as licenças e preparar a viagem, para sua família, e a de Harry. Ele e Hermione estavam comportados naqueles dois últimos dias, ele se sentira mal, e ela enjoada, não tocaram muito no assunto do banheiro... Mas ambos sabiam que era um vulcão em erupção...

Narcissa suspirou cansada... Colocando Eros no chão o ar da praia enchendo seus pulmões...

_Isso é maravilhoso!Nunca pude conhecer o mar... Uma praia... - ela disse rindo, notando Draco, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Amanda em seu encalço...

_È hora de ser feliz mãe... - Draco disse sorrindo, enquanto abraçava Hermione.

_Vem vovóóó vem... - Eros chamou Narcissa correndo pela areia branca e ela correu livre pela primeira vez na vida.


	36. Bônus  Esconderijos

Hermione acordou com o sol morno em seu rosto. Respirou fundo, e espreguiçou-se. Não havia muitos barulhos. E embora os sons ouvidos fossem diferentes, eram conhecidos, pois já estivera na praia algumas vezes antes. Era o som de mar, algo tranqüilo, uma paz muito grande. Principalmente, porque se hospedaram dessa vez num conjunto de apartamentos flutuantes... St. Regis era uma hospedaria divina, as casas pareciam tipicamente cabanas, em madeira e coqueiros, porém eram fortes, com bastantes janelas, e eram construídas diretamente sobre o mar, assim, as escadas da entrada da frente, davam na água límpida e azul. Embora por trás houvesse uma passagem em comum para quem quisesse chegar à praia sem molhar os pés.

Suspirou profundamente mais uma vez. Levantou-se devagar. Não sabia onde estava ninguém. Foi ao toalete, e momentos depois passou pelo quarto de Narcissa a porta estava aberta. E ela pode ver. Ela e Eros também dormindo lado a lado. Todos estavam cansados da viajem. Olhou para a cabana vizinha, onde Harry e Gina estavam, e tudo estava igualmente quieto. Saiu pela entrada traseira da casa... e admirou o sol poente. Era tão lindo. O mar e o céu se fundindo, igualmente azuis, mas queria ver sim aquele por do sol, ao lado de Draco, caminhou pelo corredor da casa, que dava para frente do conjunto. Sorriu ao ver o motivo de seu desassossego.

Draco estava na água, boiando calmamente. Seus olhos fechados. E uma expressão serena. Estava próximo a escada. E ela sorriu ainda mais. Ele estava mais lindo. Tremeu, ao admirar o peito forte e bem delineado. Estava mais magro, devido aos dias na ala hospitalar, mas com certeza ainda era um homem forte. Desceu os degraus o mais silenciosamente possível. E pigarreou. Muito próxima a ele.

_Hum... muitos acidentes acontecem com pessoas que dormem em banheiras sabia?

O sorriso foi genuíno, e fez seu coração saltar.

_Isso não é uma banheira, e eu tampouco estou dormindo. – ele respondeu bem humorado – Ao contrario de todos que viajaram comigo.

_Estamos cansados Draco. Deitar um pouco faz bem.

_Não pra mim que passei dias e dias deitado numa cama de hospital. – ele fez uma careta.

Se levantou um pouco e a alcançou, a beijando rapidamente nos lábios, sem se aproximar muito pois estava molhado.

_A água está uma delicia! Morna! Devia vir experimentar.

_Não mesmo.

_Ah Mione não seja chata... vem...

_Eu vou é me deitar de novo, de repente... quem sabe você resolva vir pra cama de novo, mas antes verei o por do sol, lá do outro lado... – ela disse e entrou em casa. Draco sorriu e nadou passando por baixo da construção, despontando primeiro que ela do outro lado. Que logo que chegou olhou para água, sorriu ao ver o loiro saindo da água.

_Quer sair comigo?

_O que?

_Sair comigo!

_Não vou a nado pra praia. – ela decretou.

_Tudo bem, vamos caminhando... – ele disse, escalando as madeiras firmes, e a beijando assim que estivesse perto o suficiente.

Hermione pegou apenas uma toalha, que estava próxima, num cabideiro. E saiu. Seguiram abraçados em silencio... o sol morno sobre suas peles.

Draco esticou a toalha próxima a algumas rochas. E Hermione riu.

_Lugarzinho discreto esse...

Ele sorriu, e corou em seguida.

_É que eu andei sondando... alguns lugares... sabe... discretos. E combinei com o Harry que...

_Combinou o que com o Harry, Draco Malfoy? – ela disse, vendo Draco se deitar... na toalha.

_Vem, deita um pouco aqui comigo. – ele tentou desconversar.

_Combinou com o Harry... – ela esperou impaciente.

_Coisas de homens Mione, vem...

_Ah! Coisas de homens... – ela fingiu indignação – Não vai me dizer?

Ele negou com um aceno, e ela pode ver a ereção dele sob a sunga.

_Então vou agora pra cabana dos Potters, Draco Malfoy. – ela disse se virando, e saindo pisando duro. – Não vai me dizer? O Harry vai, senão eu arranco a língua dele...

_Oh sua encrenqueira... Volta aqui! – ele a alcançou sem muito esforço. E parou na frente dela – Hermione relaxa... oh curiosa...

_Me conta agora... senão vai ficar sozinho naquela toalha. – ela disse fazendo birra.

_Oh inferno sangrento Hermione. Que i.n.f.e.r.n.o! – ele disse irritado – Escuta!

_Quero saber A.G.O.R.A.

_Então saiba sua maluca! Saiba que eu e o Harry combinamos de que o que encontrasse algum lugar reservado para uns amassos, contaria ao outro!

_Amassos?

_ÉHHHHHHHH! Transar em publico da cadeia trouxa sabia? – ele riu – Então se descobríssemos lugares assim, que desse para uma rapidinha... contaríamos um ao outro...

_Você e o Harry... combinando de achar lugares discretos para transar em publico.. Mérlin. Lord Voldemord devia voltar e arrancar o...

_Opa!- ele se aconchegou a ela, que lutava para não rir. – Não ia te contar. Não é nada demais... apenas... tipo... essas pedras que encontrei, podemos ver o mar, e estive observando por horas... ninguém apareceu aqui... então já tenho um relatório de um lugar para passar ao Potter. – ele disse com fingida inocência – Podemos testar?

_Olha... – ela disse com um suspiro – Eu devia ficar brava com isso. Onde já se viu? Dois marmanjos procurando lugar para fazer isso em publico? Hora até parecem que não podem fazer isso em suas casas, em suas camas. Parecem adolescentes.

_Ah é mais gostoso!E você sabe... admita Mione, está tão louca quanto eu... pra entrar detrás daquela moita.

_Draco Malfoy, e eu sou mulher de moita?

_Ah Mione não é uma moita... são só umas pedras...

Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir. Riram tanto, e enfim, caminharam devagar, para a toalha estendida no chão.

Os risos se extinguiram aos poucos, dando lugar a beijos rápidos, apenas toques.

_Eu. Te. Amo. Draco! – cada palavra foi pontuada com um beijo nos lábios do loiro.

E ele repetiu o gesto.

_Eu. Te. Amo. Hermione!

As mãos dele, deslizaram entre os seios, apertando-os suavemente. E ela gemeu.

_Estão doloridos?

_Gostosamente.

Ele apertou ainda mais um deles, e a abraçou a seguir. Hermione procurou aprofundar o beijo, e ele correspondeu rapidamente. Hermione abriu as pernas instintivamente, para acomodá-lo, convite mudo que ele aceitou de bom grado. E esfregou sua ereção nela com luxuria. Hermione riu, e afastou a canga transparente que usava. Ele gemeu, e livrou seu pênis da sunga apertada, altamente apertada naquele momento.

_Draco! – ela gemeu – Escuta... não seria mais fácil usarmos um feitiço para que ninguém nos veja. É mais obvio do que ficar procurando lugares escondidos não acha? – ela disse entre beijos e apertões.

_Nem sempre o mais obvio é o mais gostoso! – ele riu, afastando a calcinha dela para o lado, e ela massageou o pênis ereto.

_Anda logo Draco! – ela gemeu impaciente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas, mordeu forte o colo dela, e a penetrou com um movimento rápido. Ela retesou o corpo o recebendo. Havia muitos dias sem ele... ela choramingou e dobrou os joelhos e elevou o quadril, o levando ainda mais fundo.

_Mione... – ele gemeu longamente, e se retirou de dentro dela, completamente. E ela resfolegou em reclamação, mas ele voltou rápido a segurando pelas nádegas, enquanto mordiscava seus seios.

_Draco... depressa... por favor... – ela implorou, mas ele continuava se mexendo pra frente e para trás devagar.

_Hermione... quero aproveitar... cada segundo, eu... – ele fez uma pausa.

_Dracoooo, eu preciso que seja... rápido... eu quero... – ela gemeu.

E ele tinha juízo o suficiente para obedecer. E se moveu com maestria, num ritmo adorável, que a fazia gemer.

_Mione, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo agora. – ele disse assoprando, buscando auto- controle.

_E quem disse que eu quero que se controle nesse momento? Quero tanto quanto você! – ela mordiscou o pescoço dele, enquanto ele a penetrou fundo e parou um momento, sentindo a intimidade dela latejar sobre a sua.

Draco deu um grito rouco. Que ele mesmo se estranhou, por fazer aquele som, mas a onda de êxtase que seu corpo emitia o cegou. E ele se entregou à sensação e ao calor do corpo dela. Ela sorriu um pouco, com o grito dele, e o sufocou com um beijo. Os cabelos loiros estavam grudados na testa, e ela o admirou, por breves instantes. Pois ele grudou os lábios em seu pescoço, e gemeu loucamente, enquanto a estocava com força. **O gozo dele veio primeiro, e o levou a loucura. O dela veio a seguir, quando sentiu ele parado, apertado mais uma vez dele dentro dela, seu clitóris sendo pressionado pelo corpo dele, a fez gemer longamente.**

Breves minutos depois, ele se levantou, ainda ofegante a fez se sentar.

_O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou ofegante e descabelada.

Ele riu, e se colocou de joelhos atrás dela. Seu peito em suas costas. Ela tentou trocar de posição, virando-se de costas, mas ele a impediu a queria sentada. A fez abrir as pernas. Ela obedeceu sentindo os beijos dele em sua nuca. Uma das mãos dele apertou um dos seios, quase desnudos, e a outra se apoiou entre as pernas dela. E ela gemeu, quando ele fez movimentos rotatórios sobre a intimidade dela.

_Quero que você goze Mione... quero te fazer tremer. Quero sentir seu corpo mole...tremendo, gozando em meus dedos. – ele disse baixo e roucamente no ouvido dela, enquanto sua mão ainda apertava os seios dela, e a outra brincava com sua intimidade.

Hermione tremeu e tombou a cabeça em abandono, enquanto ele mordia e lambia sua orelha. Draco... ela pensou em dizer o nome dele, mas a voz não saiu, ele remexeu os quadris e ele continuou com as palavras provocantes.

_Você gosta não gosta? Que te faço gozar assim? Com meus dedos. – ela gemeu em consentimento e fechou os olhos se deliciando – Você é tão quente... – ele provocou e tirou a mão que estava entre as pernas dela, a levando a boca, Hermione abriu os olhos e o olhou e quase gozou ao vê-lo sugar os próprios dedos brilhantes com gosto.

_Dra...co!

Ele riu safadamente, e levou as mãos a sua fonte de prazer mais uma fez, e dessa vez, levou aos lábios dela, que saboreou o gosto do prazer de ambos.

Ela ronronou e levou a mãos dele para sua intimidade mais uma vez, não queria que ele parasse, adorava os dedos dele. E ele continuou... incessantemente até que quase não conseguia segurá-la. Teve que tirar as mão do seio dela para firmá-la, sobre a toalha, que estava embolada sob eles. A segurou firme, movimentou os dedos para frente e para trás, combinando com movimentos rotatórios, e por vezes dava leves puxões com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu o momento exato em que o clímax dela veio. Gemeu vitorioso. Ela estava satisfeita, tanto quanto ele agora...

Voltaram para casa de mãos dadas, caminhando devagar, a lua despontava no céu, deixando tudo mais bonito. Quando chegaram na plataforma de madeira que levava as casas... avistaram um casal, com ares felizes e tão leves que podiam ser reflexos, deles próprios.

_Boa noite! Gente! – disse Gina completamente vermelha.

_Boa noite Casal Potter. Tudo bem? – Draco perguntou debochado.

_Maravilhosamente. E Draco, tenho algo para lhe falar... – Harry acrescentou também malicioso.

Hermione revirou os olhos, e soltou as mãos de Draco, e segurou Gina.

_Vamos Gina, deixa esses dois com esses assuntos de homens... – ela disse sorrindo e arrastou Gina, para uma distancia de alguns passos.

Draco gargalhou alto.

_Ah Hermione Granger Malfoy me aguarde... me aguarde...

Ela olhou para trás e mostrou a língua.

_Bom papo meninos! – Gina também mostrou a língua e as duas se viraram rapidamente, caminhando na frente. E não viram eles tocando as mãos, de punhos fechados, num comprimento trouxa e muito amigável...

Nota/Autora: Bom... ow essa nc foi até engraçada pra mim... comecei a escrevê-la quando a coisa começou a esquentar.. minha mãe veio se deitou no quem quarto, na minha cama, do lado do pc, e dormiu... roncou. Gente! É broxanteeeeeeee escrever uma nc com a mãe roncando do lado.. aff. Perdi o pique e pronto. Se eu tivesse um pênis, ele tinha caído

Daí passou no outro dia tentei de novo... ela voltou e se deitou na outra cama, do lado da minha... mas não roncou, começou a me pedir pra por musica no kboing pra ela ouvir, ow, só musica da época em que a merda era em cubinhos, porque o fiofó era quadrado... Broxei de novo...por essa razão a demora da nc... ah e também por que to viciada no tal do vila mágica... quem tiver alguma coisinha lá no vila, me add pra me mandar um presente ta

Beijos e brigadãoooooooo amey ver anel lá em cima... ah quase chorei de emoçãooooo

Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa para todos nós e brigaduuuuuuuuuuu

Ow outra coisa engraçadaaa que quero contar... fui postar.. e na hora uns moleques baterm no portao e correram, minha mae correu atras... e minha irma atras daí gritei meu irmao srrs Ri demais essa familia minha ninguem mereceeeeeee mas enfim

Thanks... Katia Bell e Lyra


	37. Distorção Psicológica

Cap. Anel de Diamantes – Distorção psicológica

Draco sentou-se à mesa do café da manhã por último. Hermione e sua mãe já comiam animadamente, entretidas, falando das paisagens.

_Bom dia! - ele disse beijando sua mãe no rosto e em seguida beijando Hermione.

_Dormiu muito hein filhote! – Narcisa comentou tomando suco de acerola, e fazendo uma careta, nunca havia provado aquilo.

_Dormi, mas acordei estranho. Meu estomago não parece bem. - ele reclamou despojado na cadeira.

_Aqui, come uma maçã. Pode fazer bem. - Hermione ofereceu solicita.

_Não. Não quero maçã.

_Uvas então. Estão deliciosamente azedinhas.

Ele negou colocando a mão no estômago.

_Meu filho, prove um pouco desse mingau de aveia, é bom, está quentinho, e... - Narcissa disse mostrando a Draco a tigela com o mingau, ele ficou verde e saiu correndo - O que há com ele?

_Melhor eu ir ver.

_Não querida continue seu café. Você está grávida e ver essas coisas pode não lhe fazer bem.

_Tudo bem. Quando ele terminar me avise, vou vê-lo. - Hermione disse calma, continuando a comer cereais com leite.

Narcissa entrou no banheiro e encontrou Draco já saindo do banheiro.

_Que foi meu filho? Será que comeu algo que te fez mal?

_Não comi nada. Onde está a Hermione? - ele se deitou na cama, e se encolheu.

_Está terminando o café. Logo ela vem te ver.

_ Tudo bem mamãe, pode ir se divertir vou dormir mais um pouco. Estou com sono.

Narcissa olhou para o filho pálido e saiu. Hermione entrou no quarto ele estava cochilando. Ela o abraçou com carinho.

_Meu amor, o que você tem?

Draco abriu os olhos, amava o cheiro dela, mas dessa vez estava tão doce...

_Que cheiro é esse?

_Cheiro? Ah é caju, eu comi e trouxe pra você!

Ela disse e só teve tempo de se afastar, para ele passar correndo para o banheiro. E ela os seguiu de perto. Ele vomitava sem parar ajoelhado no chão, próximo ao sanitário.

_Draco!

_Esse cheiro Hermione, esta me enjoando. - ele disse entre ofegos.

_Ta bom. - ela pegou sua varinha na cintura e se desfez de tudo que pudesse ter o cheiro de caju, até as suas roupas.

Esperou um pouco abriu o chuveiro, e ligou a água para encher a banheira.

_Vem Draco, um banho ajuda. - ela disse ficando completamente nua perto dele, a marca do biquíni se destacando.

_Droga Hermione, estou nauseado, mas duro como um inferno.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

_Então vem.

Entraram juntos debaixo do chuveiro. Lavaram-se, separadamente, sem se tocarem, lavaram os cabelos, escovaram os dentes. E juntos seguiram para a banheira. Hermione se sentou com as costas apoiadas na borda e Draco entre as pernas dela. Enfim ele respirou descansado.

_Se sente melhor?- ela perguntou acariciando os cabelos dele que estava de olhos fechados.

_Sim, não sei por que estou assim... Enjoado. Mas aqui... - ele pegou a mão dela e levou abaixo de sua cintura e ela sentiu o membro duro. - Eu estou melhor, mas continuo com esse pequeno probleminha.

Ela sorriu massageando o pênis.

_Pequeno? Não creio. E isso não é problema é solução. - ela disse e ele se virou para beijá-la...

O dia amanheceu calmo Gina deixou o marido adormecido, e foi até o quarto onde a pequena Amanda estava dormindo. A olhou com carinho. Ela era uma linda menina de olhos verdes. Era uma cópia de Harry, mas nem se importava, era um milagre para ele, agora ter um parente vivo que tinha seu sangue, seu nome. Lembrou-se de quando conhecera o marido, ele não era nada mais que um menino, e ela ainda nem tinha saído das fraldas praticamente. Sorriu sozinha. Era uma vida, e Amanda era o milagre de uma existência conturbada. Depois que Ronald morrera, Harry ficara abatido e apático, e Gina sabia da dor dele, afinal eram como se todos fossem irmãos, embora, eles fossem casados. E ela tinha certeza de que ele só não sucumbira por ela, e por Hermione, mas acima de todo, por Amanda. Harry não podia sucumbir sem ter alguém de seu sangue, sem ver seu nome ser propagado, eles seriam uma grande família, e aquela linda menina era apenas o começo.

Perdida em seus devaneios não viu o marido se aproximar. E a abraçar por trás a fazendo sobressaltar.

_Bom dia, está perdida em pensamentos, vendo a pequena mais linda da terra por quê?

_Estou emotiva! Nossa filha é linda! - ela disse emocionada e se virou.

Harry ostentava o maior sorriso do mundo, e abraçou feliz e orgulhoso.

_Sim, a Potter mirim, mais linda que existe!

_A única Potter Mirim, quer dizer. - ela riu, e caminhou para fora do quarto, não queria acordar a criança, não poderia perder a oportunidade de ter aqueles momentos a sós com o marido.

_Sim, por enquanto... Até geramos outro... E mais outro...

_Ah Potter não inventa! - ela disse e se sentou na rede, na varanda da frente.

O ar fresco os envolveu graciosamente. E ele suspirou se sentando ao lado dela.

_Gi... Sabe que eu te amo?

_Não você não me disse hoje. - ela fez cara de espanto.

_Nem quero dizer... Quero te mostrar. - ele disse e se levantou da rede e se ajoelhou próximo a ela. Beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios e disse: Relaxa ruiva.

Gina riu entre os dentes e deixou seu corpo pender apara trás. Seus cabelos para fora da rede, provavelmente formavam uma cortina vermelha. Ela sorriu ao sentir os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço, e em seus seios a seguir.

Harry sempre fora muito carinhoso no ato de amar, e ela agradecia pelo carinho e dedicação, mas o menino que sobreviveu não merecia a aureola de um anjo. Isso não! Ela constatou ao sentir os dedos dele se movendo devagar dentro dela, enquanto a língua massageava seu clitóris com afinco. Harry retirou os dedos devagar e continuou a passar a língua devagar por sobre a extensão de sua feminilidade, brincou um pouco ali, e a puxou mais para baixo, a obrigando a abrir as pernas. Ela gemeu longamente sabendo o que viria. E ele sorriu malicioso, enquanto a tocava tão intimamente como possível.

Era a sua ruiva. Ele sabia, sempre soubera que ela era dele. Começaram uma vida juntos, muito cedo, e incluía a vida sexual, transaram pela primeira vez, uma semana antes do casamento. E ele havia prometido que a faria feliz em todos os sentidos. Ele ainda podia se lembrar do sussurro dela em seu ouvido: ''Tenho fantasias Harry! Com meu corpo e o seu. ''

Naquele tempo ainda eram jovens e inexperientes demais. Mas ambos sabiam os significados daquelas palavras, e sabiam que seria possível realizar todos os desejos harmoniosamente. E assim a vida deles era um sonho eterno de realizações. Gostavam de fantasias, chicotes e amarras, porem às vezes se tornava apenas homem e mulher, sem adornos apenas eles e seus corpos. E Harry amava tocá-la de todas as maneiras, com sua língua seus dedos... e ele a penetrou naquele lugar tão particular a sentiu tremer. Talvez fosse infame aquelas caricias, talvez fosse infame aquele modo de possuí-la, mas se chegaram juntos aquele ato, era muito natural. Talvez fosse infame com outra mulher.

Talvez fosse infame com outro homem... Gina pensou sentindo sua carne tremer, mas não com Harry, não com seu marido e num segundo queria implorar para que ele a tomasse, daquele jeito peculiar, queria que ele a tomasse. No inicio aquele tipo de sexo, os deixaram envergonhados, ainda podia se lembrar, de como Harry evitava olhar para ela depois de praticarem, ela ainda sentia o rosto queimar, mas se lembrava de se aproximar dele enquanto ele fingia dormir, deitado de lado, ao contrário dela, e sussurrara em seu ouvido: ''Você é meu homem, e não me machucou, foi difícil, mas também foi uma experiência extraordinária e eu quero repeti-la, mais e mais, sempre mais... ''

Harry podia se lembrar perfeitamente, da primeira vez que a tomara daquele jeito. Sentiu-se o pior dos homens, por tê-la subjugado, estava confuso tinha medo, e vergonha, até que ela sussurrou em seu ouvido a maneira como ela se sentia...

_Ruiva... - ele sorriu sacana e a ajudou a se virar na rede.

Gina amava sentir o peso agradável de seu amor em suas costas, gemeu entrelaçando os dedos no tecido da rede, enquanto ele a penetrava. Ele era grande, e embora soubesse exatamente essa realidade, não podia deixar de tremer e ofegar, quando ele entrava completamente em seu interior.

Harry mudou seu ritmo algumas vezes, jogou os cabelos vermelhos para o lado e beijou a nuca, grunhindo, era um animal aquele momento apenas o prazer importava.

_Harry!- ela gemeu loucamente, acariciando o seu clitóris.

_Sim, ruiva sim... – ele disse e colocou os dedos juntos dela, enquanto bombava rapidamente.

Ela balançou as pernas, mas ele a segurou, os dedos dela deixaram os dele tomar frente na delicia daquele toque, e ele fez isso magistralmente, enquanto a sentia o apertar. O suor pingava nas costas brancas de Gina, mas ele apenas a estocava com força, não demoraria muito e seu semêm se derramaria dentro dela.

E Gina quase gritou quando isso aconteceu, ela sentiu-o tão profundamente. Estavam tão atados, seus corpos e suas almas...

Narcissa estava em seu quarto. Hermione e Gina haviam comprado um biquíni para ela aquela tarde e insistido que ela deveria usá-lo. Ainda não se sentia bem, apesar das duas afirmarem que ela estava ótima. Resignada conjurou um grande espelho na parede de seu quarto e colocou o primeiro conjunto. E se analisou. Era uma mulher madura por volta dos 50 anos. Tivera apenas um filho e uma vida de sofrimento, sempre fora educada para se portar como uma dama, e nunca se permitira fazer nada que pudesse atrapalhar seu físico ou seu intelecto. Então esses fatos e a genética ajudara. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais curtos do que Lucius permitiria algum dia. Estava na altura dos ombros. Olhou para si mesma, seu traseiro ainda estava em pé, ela sorriu a barriga ainda muito lisa. E os seios eram pequenos mais do que desejaria, mas estavam firmes. Sorriu novamente, mandando um beijo para si mesmo no espelho e olhando como o biquíni vermelho-sangue combinava com sua pele clara. Muito clara... Ela decidiu. Nada que uma bruxa não pudesse resolver. Com um encantamento silencioso fez sua pele ficar mais dourada. Sorriu mais uma vez diante do resultado... Foi quando olhou para o espelho e viu que alguém estava a espionando.

Virou-se numa mistura de fúria e vergonha, o homem estava pendurada de ponta cabeça na vidraça da varanda.

_Wingardium leviosa.- ela disse num susto ao mesmo tempo que ouviu um grito vindo do individuo.

Narcissa pegou uma toalha e se enrolando nela, abriu a porta corrediça de vidro.

_O que pensa que esta fazendo seu maníaco!- ela gritou vermelha.

_Como fez isso? Coloque - me no chão! Você é uma bruxa!

_Porque estava me espionando?

_Eu não estava espionando ninguém!- ele gritou desajeitado.

_Você me viu nua seu safado!- ela gritou exasperada.

_Escuta aqui dona, não sei como está me mantendo aqui em cima, mas quero descer. Estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho!

Narcisa olhou irritadíssima para o homem e trajava um macacão de trabalho, com o logotipo do hotel aonde se hospedaram. Devagar floreio a varinha e fez o homem cair de traseiro no chão.

_Caramba, como fez essa mágica? Você é louca?- ele perguntou olhando pra cima como se medisse a distancia de sua queda, só então a encarou.

Ela estava vermelha e sua expressão de raiva realmente dava medo.

_Calminha dona eu não estava te espionando. Estava tentando limpar a vidraça. Uma equipe passou avisando dessa limpeza de manhã.

Narcissa olhou o tipo a sua frente. O macacão não podia esconder os músculos e ombros fortes, a pele era negra. De um tom brilhante que ela jamais vira, os lábios dele era um convite, e num instante ela se pegou perguntando como seria ser beijada, ou se saberia se portar se tivesse os lábios dele sobre os dela. Suspirou e respondeu.

_Que isso nunca mais se repita! Suma daqui, e não conte o que aconteceu aqui a ninguém. Ninguém acreditaria em você. E eu, como uma dama que sou, diria que me assediou. - ela disse séria.

Ele se levantou sem desviar os olhos dela, virou de costas e apanhou o balde e o pano do chão. Narcisa não pode deixar de notar o traseiro redondo e bem feito a sua frente, prendeu a respiração. Viu-o desamarrar as cordas de segurança de sua cintura.

_Preciso terminar o serviço?

_Claro, deve ser pago pra isso!- ela disse arrogante o olhando de cima pra baixo. Saiu pisando duro fechou a porta de vidro e desceu a persiana, de modo que ele não visse mais dentro do quarto.

O homem balançou a cabeça, olhou novamente para o alto, como se ainda não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido. Sorriu para si mesmo e disse.

_Pelo menos eu tive uma otimaaaaaaaa visão! - Ele começou a limpar a vidraça.

Narcissa o olhou escondida através de uma fresta pode ouvir o resmungo dele, mas não teve ação. Sim ele a desejara. Ao menos a achara uma boa visão. E isso já era algo favorável.

Draco estava deitado já se passava do meio dia, Hermione entrou no quarto com Eros, que chamava Draco alegremente.

_Oi amor...

_Brincar... Papai brincar Papai Draco brincar.

_Draco, o Eros quer você o tempo inteiro.

_Papai está cansado Eros.

_Draco devia ir ao medibruxo ver esses enjôos. Não é normal. - ela disse colocando Eros na cama que pulou sobre Draco.

_Acha que eu quero estar assim? Acha que é por querer? Há duas semanas eu vomito toda manhã. - ele respondeu indignado, segurando Eros que pulava sobre ele.

_Não Draco não acho, apenas estou dizendo que não está normal.

_Hermione estou indisposto apenas. E você devia entender bem disso.

_Draco EUUUUUUU estou grávida! Não você.

_Olha Hermione, eu estou meio mal, mas estamos numa boa, aliás, minha vontade de fazer amor com você é constante... É só o enjôo passar e eu quero uma rapidinha.

_Draco, nosso problema não é uma rapidinha... Que eu adoro no caso. - ela disse meio brincando, mas em tom zangado.

_Sim, e eu estou sempre afim, de uma rapidinha... Parecemos dois coelhos... Dando rapidinhas o tempo todo. - ele disse muito serio.

_Draco quer rapidinha... Rapidinha...

O silêncio no quarto foi inevitável, ambos olhando para o menino que ainda vestia pijamas. Ele segurou o rosto de Draco e disse:

_Draco quer rapidinha? Papai gosta de rapidinha! Eros também quer...

_Nãooooooo. -Draco gritou se sentando rapidamente levando Eros junto.

E Hermione se sentou na cama, soltando altas gargalhadas. Eros se soltou do pai e começou a pular na cama... Falando a palavra rapidinha repetidas vezes.

Narcissa entrou no quarto sem bater com um livro nas mãos estava eufórica...

_Aqui...

_Vovó Cissa... Draco quer rapidinha! Vovó quer rapidinha também? - Eros perguntou indo pra beirada da cama.

Narcissa ficou paralisada.

_Eros você vai cair. - Hermione alertou e Narcissa rapidamente fechou o livro em sua mão e pegou Eros, que sorriu alegre.

_Vovó papai Draco gosta de rapidinha... Mamãe também... Eros também... Vovó gosta?

_Vocês não deviam falar sobre isso perto dessa criança. - Narcissa ralhou.

_Eros não é rapidinha... Falamos papinha... Gostamos de papinha! Você gosta de papinha?- Hermione disse ficando de pé do lado de Narcisa muito vermelha.

_Não. Eros não quer papinha. Quero sorvete! Eros gosta de sorvete.

Draco começou a rir incontrolavelmente, sendo seguida pelas duas mulheres da sua vida e por seu filho. Até que Narcisa enfim resolveu dizer o que ela havia descoberto.

_Olha, meus amores, eu estive pesquisando sobre casais em uns livros trouxas, já que não encontrei nada dentro da magia. Estão dizendo que é uma distorção psicológica, mas que o homem pode sentir a gravidez. Acho que é o que você tem Draco.

_Como assim sentindo a gravidez? - Draco quase gritou.

_Ora é você enjoado toda manhã. E você cheios de dengos. É comprovado cientificamente que alguns casais podem enfrentar esse problema, e por sermos bruxos... - Hermione deixou uma interrogação no ar.

_Eu não quero sentir as dores do parto! - Draco disse desesperado e Hermione e Narcissa se dobraram de rir, acompanhadas por Eros e finalmente por Draco. Que encerrou as risadas, com uma frase.

_ Mione estou com vontade de comer Caju. Pega um pra mim?

A noite estava estrelada e agradável. Hermione e Draco encontraram Harry e Gina já na praia. Falaram sobre trivialidades, até que chegaram ao quiosque e se sentaram. Gina e Hermione tomaram um suco rápido, e saíram pra irem a mesa de frutas tropicais. Draco e Harry continuaram sentados.

_Então está melhor? - Harry disse meio zombador.

_Você acredita mesmo que vou sentir toda a gestação? Até o parto? - Draco perguntou inseguro e pálido, e Harry sorriu.

_Não creio não. Isso vai passar logo. - Harry se conteve na vontade de sacanear ele um pouco.

_Assim espero. Harry, você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?

_Hum! Draco Malfoy me pedindo algo é verdadeiramente inusitado e... Comum. - Harry disse maldoso.

_Não brinque Potter! Você abusa porque eu simplesmente amo sua amiguinha! – ele fez uma careta de desgosto.

E Harry riu alto.

_Ai, como se isso fosse o pior dos castigos! Ela é maravilhosa!

Harry disse a ambos olharam para as duas ali próximas, conversando e balançando ao som da música.

_Sim! São maravilhosas!

_Espero que não esteja elogiando a minha ruiva Malfoy! – Harry brincou.

_Deixemos disso! Olha Harry, já passou da hora de eu e a Hermione nos casarmos, e eu quero que seja aqui.

_Você quer se casar com ela?

_Lógico, sempre quis, desde que começamos a nos relacionar. O problema é que sempre foram tantas confusões.

_Sim, vocês dois são chamarizes de confusão. Pior do que eu, ela e o Rony na época da escola.

_Nem, me lembre dessa época. E então, me ajuda a me casar com ela? Aqui e agora?

_Aqui sim, agora não. Mas tenho contatos e vamos fazer algo diferente. Ela merece!

Draco sorriu.

_Fale com a Gina ela vai adorar ajudar na decoração, e eu pedirei a minha mãe para ajudá-la a se preparar. Pois agora ela será a minha esposa, diante de Mérlin e dos homens, ela não me escapa. Hermione não me escapa mais. - Draco disse sorrindo.

_Não escapo de quê? – Hermione se aproximou e Harry pigarreou, e viu Gina na pista de dança, sozinha dançando, e se levantou rapidamente.

O silêncio pairou na mesa, e Harry saiu.

_Nada importante. O que arrumou para comer naquela mesa? - ele desconversou rapidamente.

Gina dançava alegre, era uma balada alegre, e ela se remexia, tendo os olhos pregados no marido que se encaminhava em sua direção. Mas de repente a sua visão foi bloqueada. Um rapaz loiro, com o corpo musculoso entrou em sua frente, e segurou a sua cintura, unindo seu corpo ao dela, e balançando num gesto que ela poderia chamar de sensual, mas não se atreveria principalmente estado rígida como estava naquele momento.

_Olá. Você dança bem.

_Tira as mãos. – ela tentou se afastar rápido. Prevendo a tragédia. Harry era paciente e amoroso, mas quando se tratava de ciúmes, o assunto era diferente.

_Porque Gata? A noite está linda! E estamos cheios de amor. - ele disse a abraçando, enquanto ela se desviava.

_ Para curtir com meu marido. - ela disse vendo Harry se aproximar rápido.

_Marido? Ele não deve se importar.

_Me importo, e detesto que coloquem as mãos no que é meu. Portanto adeus!- Harry disse tão sério.

O homem loiro se afastou com uma careta. E Gina respirou aliviada, e sorriu para Harry que estava carrancudo.

_Pelo jeito ainda não posso te deixar sozinha.

Ela sorriu terna.

_Que culpa eu tenho se fico mais gostosa com o passar dos dias? – Ela disse num tom quase, quase angelical.

_Pelo jeito o sarcasmo Malfoy anda se espalhando. Terei uma conversa com Draco, e pedirei para que fale com Hermione, para que ele contenha futura esposa dele.

_E porque não fala diretamente para ela? Porque sabe a resposta que a sabe-tudo pode te dar. Harry, Harry e pensei que não tivesse se habituando as características Malfoy's, mas vejo que se tornou medroso. - ela o abraçou languida.

_Eu medroso, viu como coloquei o loiro idiota para correr? Com uma simples frase... Eu sou demais! - ele a abraçou firme e a beijou.

Ambos riam entre beijos e abraços, e não viram o loiro se aproximar novamente e dessa vez com mais dois surfista do tamanho dele. O brutamonte bateu com a mão pesadamente nos ombros de Harry.

_Quem você colocou para correr?

Harry se rolou os olhos antes de se virar entediado. E disse antes mesmo de e virar:

_Olha aqui, eu realmente não gosto de brigar na frente de minha esposa, mas aprecio uma boa briga como o inferno.

_Eu também. - O cara loiro disse e puxou Harry pelo ombro, e desferiu um soco na face dele, tão rapidamente que Gina teve que ampará-lo ou ele cairia.

Harry colocou a mão no rosto.

_Vejo que trouxe companhia. Isso será divertido.

_Muito!

_Escuta aqui, quem você pensa que é para bater no meu marido? Eu não quero confusão aqui, e você cai fora antes que eu me irrite ainda mais!- ela disse mandona, e ele riu.

_Adoro mulher brava, ela são sempre passivas na cama. E você ruiva será uma delicia!- ele disse tocando os cabelos dela.

Gina ia revidar, mas sentiu Harry rugir as suas costas, e partir para cima do idiota que tinha quase duas vezes o tamanho dele.

Harry tentou manter seu alto controle, mas ver outro homem se referindo a sua mulher na cama e a chamando de ruiva certamente não ajudava em nada. E ele acertou o cara três vezes consecutivas, antes de ser atingido novamente.

Gina gritou tentando entrar no meio. Mas um dos outros acompanhantes do surfista metido a segurou.

Draco e Hermione estavam entretidos com beijos suaves, quando a confusão na pista de dança chamou atenção.

A primeira coisa que viram foi Gina na beirada de um circulo, sendo segurada por um brutamontes, enquanto o outro assistia com um sorriso debochado as tentativas dela escapar. Draco pulou a cadeira, como se estivesse habituado afazer aquilo, e gritou:

_Ei tira as mãos dela agora.

Hermione seguiu em seu encalço, e Gina gritou por ele, o vendo ir a sua direção.

_Fica fora disso, ou será apenas mais um a tomar uma surra! – um deles disse.

_Ah é mesmo! E quem tomara a surra é você! - Draco não perdeu tempo, apenas chegou chutando o cara que estava próximo a Gina, talvez assim forçasse o que estava a segurando a solta-la.

_Solta ela agora. - Hermione mandou e o cara riu, mais uma vez olhando de relance para as duas brigas a seu redor.

_Hum, outra bonitinha! Gostosa também. Não importaremos dividi-las entre nos três. – ele disse safadamente.

Hermione se aproximou rapidamente, e tentou em vão socar o rosto dele, que desviou, Gina permaneceu mais quieta, estava de frente para Hermione, e não podia acertá-la com seus chutes. Hermione se aproximou e segurou o braço do cara a sua frente, forçando, tentando afastá-lo inutilmente de Gina. Ela lamentou por não estarem com suas varinhas. Olhou e viu as duas brigas. Não podai definir quem estava batendo ou apanhando. Mas sabia que precisavam parar aquela palhaçada. Então se abaixou e cravou os dentes fortemente no braço do individuo que urrou, e Gina aproveitando o espaço que ele abriu, dobrou um dos joelhos, seu pé conseguindo um ângulo correto entre as virilhas do sujeito. Ela podia jurar ter ouvido o barulho do impacto causado pelo seu calcanhar se chocando contra os órgãos dele, que a soltou imediatamente. Hermione não perdeu tempo, e procurou uma bandeja de alumínio que estava próxima, socando na cabeça, do homem que se ajoelhara mediante da dor. O golpe na nuca o deixando ainda mais atordoado. E ambas se aproximaram da outra briga onde Draco era socado pelo moreno alto.

Hermione não se conteve e se encaminhou para os dois homens engalfinhados no chão.

_Se machucá-lo eu mato você! - ela ameaçou, vendo que o homem estava montado sobre a barriga de Draco.

_Sai fora sua vadia... - ele gritou e Draco revidou e num instante era Draco que estava por cima, e com dois golpes fortes, o individuo desmaiou.

_Agora saberá que nunca deve chamar a minha mulher de vadia.

Draco praticamente cuspiu sobre o grandalhão, e quando olhou Gina gritando, enquanto tentava parar o homem que atirava uma cadeira nas costas de Harry. Draco voou sobre as pessoas, e segurou a cadeira no ar, antes que ela atingisse Harry, e esse agradeceu, pois o descuido de seu oponente que olhava para Draco intrigado era o que necessitava. Harry o atacou com um soco na jugular atingindo um nervo e o fazendo desmaiar e momentos depois ele estava no chão, Harry o arrastou com a ajuda de Draco e o jogou encima do que havia brigado com Draco.

Hermione e Gina olhavam perplexas, os dois com o rosto cheio de cortes e hematomas.

_Foi uma boa luta!

_Sim, uma boa luta!

_E vocês dois são dois idiotas por se envolverem numa briga assim. - Hermione comentou exasperada.

_Idiotas? Hermione, ele chamou a minha esposa de ruiva, e falou coisas obscenas. Além do mais ele quem deu o primeiro golpe. - Harry disse indignado.

_Dá próxima vez, você o acerta primeiro ok?- Draco disse zombador.

_Draco! - Gina ralhou.

_Que foi Gina, eu não tenho nada com isso, apenas vim ajudar seu marido.

_Valeu Draco! Podemos treinar um pouco para um melhor desempenho que tal?- Harry convidou.

_Claro... – ele concordou animadamente, sob os olhares reprovadores das duas mulheres - Mas será que alguém me ajuda a levantar. Estou precisando de um feitiço de cura nas minhas costelas.

Na cabana do Potter's...

Harry estava deitado em um divã luxuoso. Havia saído do banho, e Gina dera a ele duas poções, portanto sua boca amargava como o inferno. E Gina murmurava feitiços de cura em suas costas, braços e dedos.

_Nossa a cara do idiota era dura demais. Quase quebrei meus dedos com os socos. - ele gemeu.

Gina permaneceu calada diante do comentário dele, cuidando aborrecida dos ferimentos.

_Ei, o que foi? Quem está meio quebrado sou eu não...

_Meio quebrado? Quanta gentileza! Harry, não gosto de te ver metido com brigas. Você poderia ter se ferido seriamente.

_Então fique longe dos idiotas que te cobicem. - ele respondeu ríspido.

_Eu não provoquei. Estava tentando te seduzir. Não foi culpa minha se o idiota se empolgou.

_Me seduzir é? Hum...- ele se virou e a abraçou a puxando para seu colo.

Ela se sentou vencida, e sentiu a ereção sobre a toalha que ele trazia enrolada na cintura.

_Você é linda Ginevra, e sou eternamente seduzido por você!

Ela enrubesceu aquilo jamais passaria. E ela o beijou.

_Seu ciumento dos infernos!

_Sou e tenho motivos para isso. - ele disse se afastando dos lábios dela e expondo um dos seios e o sugando de leve.

No quarto de Draco e Hermione a situação não era tão diferente. Ele estava sentado na cama, trajando um roupão de seda verde musgo, e Hermione aplicava alguns feitiços de cura no rosto de Draco.

_Será que vai ficar alguma cicatriz?

_Não Draco terá seu rostinho bonitinho de novo. Eu não iria estragar meu amor.

_Sabe aqui ainda dói. - ele reclamou.

_Aqui onde?

_Aqui! – ele apontou o lábio, e ela levantou a varinha para mais um feitiço, mas ele a impediu - Um beijo, um beijo é suficiente.

Hermione sentiu vontade de rir e empurrou Draco de costas na cama. E saiu arrumando a bagunça no quarto.

_Nossa mulher cruel, vai me negar um beijinho?

Hermione olhou com uma expressão impaciente e Draco levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

_Na próxima briga eu mesmo luto com os brutamontes, só para não aturar a sua manha.

Ele riu e num salto a puxou pela cintura a jogando na cama.

_Manha? Você é quem está manhosa. Sei que está louca querendo. - ele disse esfregando a ereção nela - Tanto quanto eu.

_Mesmo? Tem uma maneira de você descobrir. - ela disse levando a mão dele para o meio de suas pernas.

_Hum... quente... muito quente...

A beijou furiosamente depositando naquele beijo todo o desejo que sentia naquele momento, sem mais delongas a penetrou com o dedo fazendo-a gemer longamente e rebolar sobre os seus dedos e o apertando internamente.

_Como você consegue ser tão quente assim? – ela perguntou enquanto ele depositava beijos e mordidas famintas pela extensão do seu colo bronzeado ele não respondeu apenas desceu mais um pouco depositando um beijo no mamilo e o mordendo em seguida fazendo – a rebolar ainda mais para poder sentir a ereção.

_Você me deixa assim, Mione... Só você consegue me deixar assim.

_Então continua vai, que hoje eu faço o que você quiser – riu pelo nariz e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Os dias estavam cada vez mais adoráveis... Sem mais incidências de brigas ou de confusões.

Narcissa não contara a ninguém sobre o incidente daquela tarde há dias atrás. Hermione e Draco foram às compras, enquanto ela preferira ficar ao lado de Eros, na praia, curtindo água de coco e sombra.

Eros estava dormindo na toalha. Narcissa olhou o neto de sunga estendido na toalha, ele estava adoravelmente queimado de sol, e dormia como um anjo depois do lanche e de brincar tanto.

Levantou-se o mar estava calmo e convidativo. Então se levantou livrou-se da canga, rapidamente. Ia ser um mergulho só, adiara aquele momento desde que chegara ali. Mas não via motivo, iria apenas molhar os pés, e os braços. Talvez assim pegasse um bronzeado mais natural do que o que obtivera com magia. Hermione e Gina insistiam tanto, e ambas estavam lindamente bronzeadas. Fez um encantamento de proteção sobre Eros, deixou a sua varinha dentro da bolsa, e saiu para água.

Sentia-se bem. A água estava morna, assim como estava seu coração. Depois de anos de sofrimento e privação, ainda não acreditava que seu filho era um homem de bem, completamente oposto ao homem que o criara. E que ela estava pela primeira vez na vida livre. Livre, não tinha obrigações de sangue com seus pais, e não devia obediência a um marido injusto e cruel. Sorriu feito uma criança, brincando na água. Era maravilhosa a sensação de liberdade... Desatenta não percebeu que era observada.

Afonso DiLucca era um homem por volta dos seus 40 anos, sua mãe era da Espanha e seu pai Africano, uma mistura que lhe rendeu bons frutos. Pois sempre fora, alto, com o corpo firme e bem formado, como os africanos. A cor de sua pele ficara uma mistura realmente agradável, e seu cabelo, era escuro, e ondulado, usava sempre a altura da orelhas e adorava prende-los com uma fita preta. Gostava de seu visual, era algo exótico, e chamava atenção das mulheres, que morriam de encantos por ele. Nunca se apegara a família, estava ali há uns dois anos. Servira o exercito, mas largara a carreira extremamente pesada, tinha qualificações para um bom emprego, mas pensara muito sobre desperdiçar a sua vida atrás de uma mesa de escritório. Então preferia limpar vidros ao ar livre, trabalhar com seguranças de alguns luais, alguma coisa desse nível, que não exigiria muito seu tempo e seu intelecto. Já que optara por não se apegar a nada.

Viver ali na praia era seu sonho, às vezes se sentia só. Mas nunca se abalara por ninguém, até a poucos dias atrás quando fora dependurado de ponta a cabeça por uma maluca gostosa e esquisita. Sempre gostara de mulheres mais velhas, e poderia escolher muita até pagavam por sua companhia. Ele aproveitava, mas aquela mulher tão branca, tão delicada, o fascinara. Não apenas pela loucura que ela fizera, queria entender como ela o pendurara daquela maneira. Mas principalmente queria entender porque ela ficara tão indignada por ter sido vista nua. Ou melhor, quase nua. Aquele biquíni era perfeito. E agora a via ali. Brincando na água sozinha como se desfrutasse do melhor momento da sua vida.

Narcissa não percebeu, num momento estava sentindo o fundo sobre seus pés, no outro parecia estar dentro de um poço enorme, sabia nadar apenas o suficiente para não se afogar, mas o pânico a dominou e ela lutou bravamente contra as ondas. Mas elas a encobriam e ela achou ser verdadeiramente seu fim.

Afonso observou ela lutar contra água, os gestos de prazer dando lugar ao gesto desesperados de quem estaria se afogando. Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr em direção a ela. Não foi difícil segura-la pela cintura, e não houve resistência da parte dela.

Narcissa sentiu braços cingirem a sua cintura, lembrou-se de que vitimas de afogamento não deviam resistir, ou fariam o acidente ser pior. Então simplesmente se deixou levar... E tão logo estivesse fora da água, ela se deixou levar nos braços fortes que a seguravam.

Depositou-a na areia com cuidado, ela tossia um pouco.

_Você está bem? – ele perguntou e a voz dele penetrou os sentidos de Narcisa, fazendo mais confusão em sua mente.

_Você?

_Sim sou eu. E você está bem?

_Estou, acho que foi o meu pânico, num momento eu tinha onde apoiar o meu pé e no outro. - ela tentou se explicar esfregando o rosto.

_O mar tem dessas coisas. Deve ter cuidado, ou no mínimo estar com alguém experiente, quando entrar na água.

_Eu só queria me molhar um pouco e me distraí. - ela suspirou desanimada- Preciso ver meu neto. - ela se levantou e tentou correr, mas suas pernas estavam fracas, e ele a amparou prontamente.

Chegaram rapidamente ao lugar em que Eros estava adormecido, e ela o descobriu, e o admirou.

_Está dormindo.

_É um menino bonito! Filho de sua filha?

_Não, de meu único filho.

_É bonito como você!

Narcissa sorriu encabulada, há quanto tempo não era cortejada? Há quanto tempo não recebia um elogio? Há quanto tempo não se sentia desejada?

_Me desculpe pelo outro dia?- ela disse mordendo os lábios. - Você me assustou.

Ele sorriu sensual.

_Ainda não entendi aquele seu truque, mas... Posso superar isso, se aceitar tomar um drink comigo.

O assunto foi trivial, mas surgiu espontâneo e alegre.

Eros acordou devagar, e ficou parado, olhando interessado a sua avó e o homem negro ao seu lado. Escutou atentamente as vozes. Entretidos não viram que o menino estava acordado. Até que Narcissa sentiu algo caindo sobre si, e Afonso, retirou a pétala, do ombro dela, naquele mesmo instante ambos olharam para cima, e uma chuva de pétalas de rosas caia sobre eles.

_Você é um mistério!- Afonso disse surpreso. E ela olhou para Eros que lhe sorriu brevemente.

Narcissa sorriu, para o neto. Ele era pequeno, mas sabia e se ele havia revelado a sua magia para os dois, é porque Afonso merecia sua atenção.


	38. Um novo amor

Cap. 38. Um novo amor

_Hermione vamos às compra eu e você!- Narcissa disse aquela manhã.

_Cyssa, mas eu e o Draco compramos muitas coisas e...

_Mione, eu... Preciso de umas coisas novas, tenho um encontro hoje à noite. - Narcissa disse muito tímida.

_Encontro? Narcissa Black Malfoy tem um encontro? Com quem? - Draco disse chegando de surpresa.

_Não é da sua conta Draco! - Hermione interveio - Vamos Cissa. - ela disse mudando de idéia rapidamente.

_Claro que é da minha conta. Quero saber se minha mãe está envolvida com alguém. - Draco disse bravo.

_Ah Draco, sua mãe é maior de idade e vacinada. Portanto vai se deitar e deixa a gente sair oK? – Hermione o beijou nos lábios rapidamente - Vamos Cissa, podemos passar e chamar a Gina?

_Claro.

Draco viu as duas saírem pela porta como foguetes, e respirou resignado. Teriam que explicar isso a ele. Ah, se teriam.

No caminho do centro comercial...

_Cyssa... Vamos nos sentrar ali e você vai me contar exatamente o que esta acontecendo.

_Olha só... - Narcissa disse completamente vermelha - eu não sei se...

_Conta Narcissa! Queremos precisamos saber tudo para te ajudar.

_Bom foi assim... - ela contou e as Hermione e Gina começaram a rir - Não riam...

_Foi engraçado Cyssa... Só isso...

_Está bem, deixa eu terminar de contar... - Narcissa narrou toda a historia, até a parte de Eros e da sua magia infantil- É isso... Eu vou sair com ele.

_Trouxa. Você vai sair com um trouxa?- Hermione perguntou assustada.

_E negro, não se esqueça.

_Uau! Lucius Malfoy deve revirar no seu túmulo, sua adorável e intocada esposa com um Trouxa negão! - Gina riu maldosamente sendo seguida pelas outras duas.

_Gente, ele é tão forte, os braços dele tão firmes, o sorriso tão encantador...

_E o Eros ainda, fez essa magia? É amor... – Hermione riu alegre.

_Então me ajudam a me arrumar?

_Claro! - Gina e Mione disseram em uníssono.

_Mas vocês duas podem arrumar algo especial para vocês também. - Narcissa pediu.

_Lógico. - Gina concordou feliz, era a deixa que precisavam para aprontar Hermione para seu casamento mesmo que ela não soubesse.

Hermione entrou no quarto aquela tarde, Draco estava emburrado na frente da TV.

_Oi. - ela disse e ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder - Draco eu falei com você!

_Hum, poderia ter se dirigido a Narcissa Malfoy, afinal você tem mais apreço por ela e seu amante.

_Não fale asneiras Draco Malfoy!

_Asneiras? Hermione estamos falando da minha mãe com um amante.

_Sim, é um homem, trouxa, negro e sua mãe adorou.

_Trouxa?- ele se exasperou.

_É o que tem contra? Draco deixe sua mãe ser feliz. Olha só nos dois? Quem disse que um dia nos amaríamos? E sua merece sim, um homem diferente do que ela conheceu. Seu pai merece mesmo que sua mãe se esbalde com uma pessoa que ele repugnaria. Não seja idiota e ranzinza.

Draco gemeu.

_ Mas é minha mãe!

_E daí? Por Melin, não venha bancar o macho ciumento! Draco sua mãe está livre pela primeira vez na vida dela! Pela primeira vez ela pode amar, gostar, ou apenas se divertir! Deixem-a encontrar os prazeres da vida, prazeres que certamente nunca encontrou com o Lucius.

_É talvez tenha razão... - ele murmurou de mal humor.

Hermione caminhou até ele e se sentou em seu colo.

_Talvez não, eu tenho razão. Pode ter certeza. Olha, e o Eros aprovou essa união.

_Eros? O que meu filho tem com isso?

_Bom, parece que nosso anjinho ataca de cúpido também. - ela disse o beijando e ele gemeu.

Draco apertou a cintura dela.

_sabe cheguei da cidade, com um desejo enorme.

_De que?

_De chupar você! Inteirinho!- ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior sensualmente.

Ele gemeu mais uma vez.

_E eu faço o que mesmo além de realizar seus desejos?

Hermione se ajoelhou na beirada da cama, e expôs o membro de Draco tão rapidamente como num passe de mágica, levou um segundo admirando ele. Que delicadamente a fez o olhar, ele a encarou terno, se abaixou e beijou suavemente os lábios dela. E ela sorriu agradecida, mas sua atenção estava completamente voltada para outra coisa, e ela não perdeu tempo. Com a ponta da língua o sentiu, a pele estava morna e macia como ela já preverá, e ela ficou ali na glande dele, sentindo cada textura, cada contração do membro que aumentava a cada instante. Parou a língua em sua abertura, e provocou, passando a língua de cima embaixo rapidamente. Sentiu o aperto de Draco puxando seus fios castanhos, sorriu ainda provocando.

_Mione! - ele ofegou.

_Quero Duro Draco! Quero que faça forte. - ela pediu num sussurro e o levou inteiramente a boca, até o fundo de sua garganta.

Draco gemeu loucamente, imaginando porque diabos ela não engasgava com ele, ela parecia fazer esforço para aguentá-lo inteiro, mas ela parecia imensamente feliz, com ele dominando a sua garganta. As mãos dela foram às deles, se ajuntando aos cabelos dela, e forçou fazendo o ritmo aumentar. E ele obedeceu. Fazendo forte e rápido.

_Inferno! Hermione eu amo isso! Amo sua boca maravilhosa.

Ela riu e continuou às vezes o engolindo o quanto humanamente possível, outras vezes ficava apenas na glande acariciando provocando. Ele gemeu alucinadamente, em breve estaria em êxtase.

_Você é meu Draco! Inteiramente meu! - ela disse respirando ofegante, ele olhou os lábios dela úmidos e levemente inchados e vermelhos, mas foi apenas um vislumbre, pois ela voltou para ele, o sugando forte e continuadamente.

Para ele restou naquele momento à tarefa de sentir cada espamo de prazer, e aproveitar cada carícia, cada gesto, e ele fez, gemendo alto, seus quadris a ajudando em seu movimento. Ele não pode deixar de intensificar os movimentos de vai e vem quando ele estava prestes a explodir. E sem controlar sua voz, ele gritou, o nome dela brotando de sua garganta como fonte cristalina pura de prazer. E ele gozou derramando o seu prazer nos lábios dela, que não pode engolir tudo, deixando que o gozo dele derramasse, em seu colo e seu queixo.

Hermione se afastou ofegante sentando-se sobre os próprios calcanhares. Draco levantou as vistas, um pouco, já que ele tombara exausto e extasiado sobre o colchão, ele a viu passando a língua pelos lábios. Sem esperar um segundo ele a alcançou e a puxou pela cama, antes que ela pudesse se limpar. Uniu sua boca a dela, num beijo escandaloso, e quente. Sua língua tomando toda a extensão de seus lábios, ela sorriu, enquanto ele lambia o rosto dela, alcançando sensualmente onde houvesse vestígios de seu semêm, ele sugou delicadamente, cada centímetro da pele do rosto dela, sentindo seu próprio gosto.

Ela tremeu entregue, achando aquela atitude o melhor dos afrodisíacos.

_Draco!- ela gemeu esfregando o próprios clitóris. E ele a fez tirar a mão de entre as pernas dela, e ela gemeu, balançando os quadris debaixo dele.

Mas a tortura dela durou apenas alguns segundos, pois os dedos dele a invadiram, sem esperar, sem pedir licença, sem pestanejar, ele balançou os dedos a levando a loucura...

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, o que era extremamente comum, naquela região. Hermione levantou-se e olhou Draco adormecido. Eros havia chorado a noite, e o elfo levara-o para o quarto dos pais, pois ele os chamava incessantemente. Ela riu ao ver o menino adormecido agarrado ao pai. Mas se levantou sorrateira, não queria acordá-los. Bateu de leve na porta do quarto de Narcissa, e depois de ouvir a voz dela a convidando, e entrou.

_E ai, me conta!

Narcissa sorriu, enrolada em seu robe de seda verde musgo. E escondeu o rosto de Hermione.

_Cissa... Você beijou ele?- Hermione perguntou se empoleirando na cama, para saber.

_Hermione... - ela disse tomando um pouco de chá numa xícara de porcelana cara.

Hermione pensou que Draco só podia ser como era, pois era reflexo do que seus pais eram. Os gestos finos e requintados. E pela primeira vez ela entendeu um dos motivos de falarem em puro sangue. Aquela era uma natureza fina, que não se podia adquirir.

_Posso fazer uma confidência. Que não faria pra ninguém além de você... - ela disse tímida.

_Claro, você é minha amiga Narcissa. E pode confiar em mim, o mesmo tanto que eu confio em você. – Hermione sorriu terna.

_Eu o beijei, até a madrugada, e foi à melhor experiência da minha vida... Eu nunca pensei que se podia sentir... Certas coisas... Sem fazer certas coisas. Entende?

Hermione sorriu meiga.

_Você sentiu prazer com um beijo, sentiu seu corpo umidecendo respondendo ao toque, aos beijos. É como fogo dentro da gente.

_Sim. Os beijos dele me fizeram o abraçar como nunca tinha feito antes... Me senti tão devassa nos braços dele. E não chegamos aos finalmente.

_Isso é desejo Cissa. Prazer é natural, seu filho me faz sentir assim. É como seu tivesse em com um fogo constante, basta ele chegar perto e... - foi a vez de Hermione ficar enrubescida.- Era assim com o Ronald também. Pensei que nunca mais sentiria isso, mas o Draco apareceu, e tudo mudou inesperadamente.

_Meu filho te faz se sentir assim?

_Seu filho me faz ser dele, de uma maneira tão sutil. Ele não me obriga a nada sexualmente, mas eu quero cometer desatinos. Loucura! Esqueço completamente a palavra convencional quando estou do lado dele. – Hermione disse tímida.

_Mas... Hermione eu... Não sei muitas coisas, quero dizer, tenho medo de decepcioná-lo. Minhas experiências sexuais não são nada muito além de um pernas abertas e um encima do outro. - Narcissa disse num ímpeto.

E Hermione não pode deixar de rir muito.

_Não ria, isso é trágico! – Narcissa disse tímida, mas sorrindo também.

_Cyssa, desculpe-me. Só achei engraçado. Escuta o Afonso não me parece alguém inexperiente. E ter você quase ''pura'' será muito interessante para ele.

Narcissa a olhou espantada.

_Você acredita nisso... Acha que poderei aprender as libertinagens do sexo?

_Se seu filho sabe... E vocês dois são tão parecidos. Sim você logo logo estará expert.

Ambas riram muito.

_Obrigado Hermione. Você tem sido uma grande amiga.

_E você tem sido um amiga maravilhosa. E boa sogra também.

Ambas sorriram.

_Hermione e o Draco, o que diz disso tudo?

_Bom, está meio incontrolável, mas eu sei bem como colocá-lo na linha.

_Acha que estou fazendo a coisa certa?

_Narcissa, você responsável pelo seus atos, e já viveu uma vida inteira para os outros. Agora é sua vez. Se o Afonso é for um espertalhão, a fim de conseguir algum dinheiro com mulheres. Qual é o problema. Você é dona de uma fortuna. Tem mais do que gastaria sozinha o resto de sua vida. E se for pra curtir com ele, viajar conhecer lugares se divertir... E quando não quiser mais ele, ou verem que não rola mais vocês dois juntos? Só partir pra outra. É simples assim!

_Acho que você tem razão.

_Eu só não penso assim, pra mim, porque tenho um filho pequeno, outro a caminho, e acima de tudo porque amo inegavelmente seu filho.

_E porque acha que vai ser diferente comigo? Para o Afonso estar apaixonado por mim, já não falta mais nada!- ela disse com desdém.

_Eis que vem a tona o convencimento Malfoy!- Hermione riu, se levantando preparando para sair - Vou ver se meus anjos acordaram.

_O Draco ainda está tendo enjôos não está? Eu acredito que isso esta sendo rebote dos feitiços da época que o Eros nasceu. Ou então é apenas psicológico dele. Ele se sentiu tão culpado por você estar grávida de novo, ele me confidenciou que amou a idéia de ser pai novamente, mas que te ver sofrendo em outro parto era demais para ele.

_Ele é homem, e os homens nunca vão entender, que sofremos, mas ao ter nossos filhos nos braços, tudo passa. É o amor de mãe, eu daria a minha vida por meus filhos, e sofreria imensamente o dobro daquilo novamente, para continuar com Eros ao meu lado. Mas enfim, espero que ele melhore logo, coitado!

Hermione convidou Harry e Gina para almoçarem com eles, mas Draco só saiu do quarto quando o almoço já estava sendo servido.

_Bom dia!- ele cumprimentou mal humorado. Sorrindo apenas para Amanda que estava num bercinho conjurado para ela.

_Draco... Você está bem... Está meio transparente. Parece a murta-que-geme.

Draco fez uma careta para Harry e Eros repetiu.

_Murta... Murta... Murta...

_É Eros você vai conhecer a Murta-que-Geme.- Harry disse animadamente, e pegou Eros no colo.

_Murta- que –geme!- Eros soletrou perfeitamente.

_É isso mesmo Eros... Tem também...- Harry continuou contando as coisas para Eros, que talvez não entendesse perfeitamente, mas prestava atenção na conversa, e repetia os nomes que Harry pronunciava.

_Draco... Como se sente a respeito do namorado de sua mãe?- Gina soltou sincera, fazendo um silêncio constrangedor sobre eles.

Narcissa ficou muito vermelha, e Draco prestes a vomitar sobre a mesa.

_Não tenho um namorado Gina! - Narcissa pronunciou primeiramente.

_Tem, sim. Vocês saíram se divertiram e aposto que até se beijaram.- Gina disse displicente, e Harry engasgou com o suco que tomava e tossiu um pouco. Aquela sua ruiva não tinha jeito mesmo!

_Perdi a fome. - Draco ia se levantar quando Hermione segurou o braço dele.

_Fica Draco! Queremos um momento agradável.

_Impossível... Com minha mãe agindo dessa maneira tão baixa... Nunca esperei isso dela!- Draco rugiu quase como um grito.

_Maneira baixa? O que eu fiz que te afetasse Draco Malfoy?

_Não estou a fim de discutir sua vida sexual Mamãe!- Draco se levantou exaltado e tentou sair.

_Volta e me escuta... - Narcissa exigiu, e Draco parou obedecendo- Eu ainda não tenho uma vida sexual. Mas terei, plena como seu pai nunca pode me oferecer. E você não vai me impedir disso está ouvindo Draco Malfoy?

_Sim, mamãe. E então fique com a sua vida! Hermione arrume o Eros vamos voltar pra casa!

_Você não pode estar falando serio?- Hermione disse baixo.

_Estou... Eu não vou ficar vendo minha mãe se desfrutando como uma qualquer.

_Draco! Não seja antiquado! Sua mãe não é uma velhinha!

_Antiquado? Eu só estou tentando fazer o melhor para nós, Hermione! – ela revirou os olhos em revistas, incrédula com a hipocrisia de Draco.

_O melhor para Narcissa é ter alguém que cuide e a ame, Draco, pelo amor de Merlin!

_E quem disse que é esse cara? Ela mal o conhece, então não venha me convencer que ele é o melhor para a minha mãe que eu não vou acreditar!

Ele estava possesso. O rosto afogueado, uma veia saltando em fúria em seu pescoço. Hermione massageava as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, pedindo que algum milagre acontecesse e a desse paciência para aturar o ciúme desenfreado de Draco.

_Minha opinião não conta? É a minha vida que está em jogo aqui. – Narcissa pronunciou-se com a máxima quantidade de calma que ainda possuía, e era bastante escassa.

_Claro que não conta! Você não está em pleno exercício de suas faculdades mentais.

_Não me chame de louca, Draco Malfoy!

_E do que mais eu poderia chamar se você insiste em querer namorar esse cara?

Ninguém poderia culpar Narcissa por arrastar Draco pelas orelhas até o sofá e jogá-lo sentado ali e, de fato, ninguém a culpou por fazê-lo.

_Agora me escute: você é meu filho e é _natural_ que sinta ciúmes de mim. Mas você não quer se colocar em meu lugar por um instante? Eu passei anos presa a Lúcio, Draco, _anos!_ E eu não posso dizer que fui feliz ao lado dele. Hoje eu sinto coisas que eu pensei não ser mais capaz de sentir, você sabe o que é isso? Você não acha que eu mereço mais que cuidar de você pelo resto da minha vida, que eu não mereço um pouco de felicidade?

Ela disse com toda a sinceridade que possuía. Um brilho no olhar cativante, mas não capaz de deter o filho.

_Claro que merece. Acontece que eu não sei quem esse cara é, se esse cara é bom o bastante para você, se ele vai te dar a felicidade que a senhora merece, minha mãe. Pode me culpar por desconfiar? Pode me crucificar por querer o que é melhor para você? Vá em frente. Mas a senhora sabe que eu a conheço melhor que qualquer um aqui, e sei que mais uma decepção vai ser horrível na sua vida, e quero evitar isso. Eu posso ser um puto egoísta, mas se para não fazer você sofrer mais eu vou ter de afastar você desse cara, eu faço.

Narcisa perdeu o pouco de paciência que ainda tinha.

_Escute aqui _você_! _Eu_ já sou bem grandinha para saber o que é ou não melhor para mim, eu vivi a minha vida inteira experimentando todo tipo de infortúnio, então eu _sei_ reconhecer o que me faz bem, acredite em mim. Você estava pior ou igual a mim, e nem tente negar! Mas agora olhe para você: tem Hermione, tem um filho, tem amigos. Se você acha que eu vou deixar isso passar na minha frente sem me agarrar a essa chance com todas as minhas forças, pense de novo. Porque eu não vou. Além do mais eu confio em Eros, e ele me pareceu aprovar isso.

_Eros é um bebê mãe, nem saiu das fraldas ainda! E você acredita no julgamento dele?

_Eros é especial e você sabe disso!

_Sim, ele é. Mas não deixa de ser uma criança, que mal sabe falar, ou andar direito. Só entende de mamadas, biscoitos e sucos... Sua sanidade é realmente questionável.

_Draco Malfoy! Queria você ou não, eu vou viver esse momento. Então. Sossegue e me deixe em paz!- Narcissa gritou e saiu da sala como um furacão...

Draco praguejou alguns palavrões enquanto os outros ficaram em silêncio.

_Então podemos convidar o moço para um jantar?- Gina disse e Draco a fuzilou com o olhar.

_Ora Draco não me olhe assim, seja prático, ela é sua mãe. E como você, esta decidida e não vai ceder, não acha melhor ter esse homem ao alcance de seus olhos?- Gina disse sabiamente.

_E de sua mãos, caso seja preciso arrancar algum órgão dele!-Harry ajudou.

_Não ajuda muito desse jeito Harry!

_Eu preciso de ar...- Draco disse e saiu, Hermione tentou segui-lo, mas ele disse friamente.-Sozinho!

Hermione ficou angustiada, e depois de uma hora estava deitada na rede. Quando Draco chegou e se sentou a seu lado. Ele não disse nada, apena a fitou, seus olhos marejando...

_Estou sendo um idiota não estou?

Ela se sentou dando mais espaço para ele.

_Esta. E esta sendo ingrato, insensato, estúpido, bobo, ciumento...

_Chega já sei...

_Mas eu te amo... Mesmo assim, e da tempo de você mudar de atitude, e vê-la feliz! - Hermione disse doce, tirando o cabelo dele da testa.

_Eu não quero que ela se machuque. - ele confidenciou.

_Você não é o responsável por isso. Não está em suas mãos. Veja o meu caso... Eu me senti tão infeliz por estar com você, o Harry queria matá-lo... - ela riu com a lembrança- E hoje? Somos um casal feliz! Sofremos? Muito! Mas sou imensamente feliz... E pra ser sua mulher passaria por tudo novamente, para estar em seus braços. - ela foi sincera.

_Estou emotivo!- ele fungou - Mas te amo também.

Hermione não pode conter o sorriso, e o abraçou forte.

_Vai passar loiro ciumento. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver...

Hermione o abraçou enquanto ele chorava, baixo. Ela falava palavras de conforto no ouvido dele.

Passaram muitos minutos naquele carinho... Em silêncio... Ouvindo a respiração um do outro e o som do mar... Apenas isso, e aquilo era tudo que precisavam.

Narcissa andava a esmo pela praia quando escutou seu nome. Sentiu seu coração saltar.

_Oi Cyssa...- ele se aproximou sorridente, sem notar a angústia daquela mulher.

_Oi.- Ela respondeu trêmula, e tremeu mais ainda quando ele depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

_O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?- ele se preocupou e ela se sentou na areia, com ele a acompanhando.

_Meu filho não aprova que eu esteja com alguém. E eu não posso fazê-lo infeliz.- ela disse baixo como quem se desculpa.

_Mas porque o faria infeliz? Eu já vi o filho dele a esposa dele. São lindos. E porque ele não aprovaria?

_Não sei. Mas não quero ficar de mal com ele entende?

_E vai sacrificar o que sentimos? Sacrificar o nosso relacionamento? Por causa de ciúmes dele?

_Afonso, nos conhecemos outro dia. Você não sabe nada de mim, e eu não sei de você. É o melhor que temos a fazer.

_Não mesmo, eu vou falar com seu filho. -ele se levantou rápido.

_Não. - ela quase gritou - Não piore as coisas.

_Você e eu Narcissa temos um amor para viver... E vamos viver... E nada vai me impedir de ir falar com ele agora...

Narcissa sentiu o coração aos pulos, jamais imaginara que aquele conflito aconteceria. Temerosa ela se levantou rápido e alcançou Afonso pouco adiante.

_Espera...

Afonso olhou para trás... O que viu a deixou sem fôlego. Ela era uma mulher bonita, de curvas bem feitas... Os cabelos muito loiros brilhantes... A pele estava dourada pelo sol, ela trajava uma saia longa florida, e um maiô branco, que deixava a mostra seu colo. Ele engoliu em seco, a desejava tanto, mas por incrível que pudesse parecer... Era algo diferente, não desejava só aquele corpo, desejava a sua presença, e não apenas por instantes, a desejava para sempre.

_Me leve para algum lugar... Quero estar a sós com você... Apenas você e eu!

Ela o encarou, talvez estivesse perdendo o juízo, mas não se tratava apenas de evitar uma tragédia em sua família. Era mais. Ela queria estar com ele. Queria senti-lo inteiro. Queria ser dele, seu corpo queimava de desejo, um desejo que nunca sentira antes.

_Por favor... - ela gemeu.

Afonso não hesitou e nem disse nada... Apenas a levou consigo.

Os dois estavam suados... Narcissa ainda sentia o corpo tremer. Mas os movimentos dele as suas costas a levava a loucura.

Tivera sexo incontáveis vezes com o marido, mas podia dizer que não sentira prazer em todas elas, mas agora sua resposta era outra, nunca sentira prazer. Aquilo que tivera ao longo dos anos foi apenas prelúdio, nunca uma coisa vivida. Lucius era um homem grande, avantajado, mas certamente não sabia usar o que a natureza lhe oferecera. Ver Afonso nu a sua frente à vez pensar e repensar... Sentir ele trabalhando sobre seu corpo, fora uma coisa indescritível.

Afonso era um Deus africano, um sonho realizado. Sua pele morena, suas formas esculturais, sem membro ali ereto, pronto para ela. Somente aquela visão já representava um êxtase, mas ele não se conteve em apenas satisfazer os olhos... A boca dele, Merlin, Narcissa poderia viver o resto de seus dias com as lembranças da boca dele sobre ela, sobre a feminilidade dela. Deveria confessar a si mesmo que tivera medo no principio,ele era grande e assustava por sua força, mas ela não espera estar tremendamente úmida, tremendamente pronta para ele. Era inegável, o fato dela estar pronto para ele. E ela naquele momento deixou sua voz expressar seu sentimento de liberdade, quando gritou alto em mais um orgasmo.


	39. Verdadeiramente,Loucamente,Intensamente

Cap , Loucamente, intensamente

Narcissa acordou com o barulho do chuveiro e o som de uma canção. Já não bastava ser perfeito, ele ainda cantava divinamente bem. Narcissa riu, sentindo o corpo dolorido deliciosamente. Caminhou até o banheiro, e o observou enquanto tomava banho. Ele demorou alguns minutos para perceber a sua presença.

_Oi!- ele sorriu alegre ao vê-la- Quer tomar banho comigo?

Ele perguntou sensualmente, Narcissa ponderou e sorriu enquanto seus pés pareciam andar sozinhos para o box onde ele estava. E foi recebida com um abraço e um beijo caloroso, e instantes depois sentiu a ereção dele a cutucando.

Não demoraram muito no banho, a cama era infinitamente mais espaçosa do que aquele box. Narcissa descansava a cabeça no peito dele, e agora os dois já respiravam calmamente.

_Afonso... Você precisa saber coisas sobre mim.

_Não preciso saber nada além de saber se você me deseja.- ele respondeu de olhos fechados.

_Precisa sim...

_Cyssa... Entenda uma coisa. Sou um homem ao sabor do vento, vou onde à vida e meu coração me levar, e se eles me trouxeram até você nada mais importa.

_Sim Afonso é importante eu... - Narcissa teve dificuldades para falar. Como contaria a ele que pertenciam a realidades diferentes?

_Cyssa nada do que dizer vai me afastar de você. Nada!- ele disse veemente.

_Eu sou uma bruxa!- ela disse de supetão.

Ele sorriu.

_Ah sim, quando vão surgir as verrugas? E seu nariz vai crescer! E onde deixou a sua vassoura? – ele brincou se divertindo.

_Não sou esse tipo de bruxa, não tenho verrugas, e nem vou ficar com o nariz grande e torto. Mas a minha vassoura está em casa, eu detesto usá-la.- ela disse séria e levantou o pescoço para encará-lo.

_Não pode estar falando sério!

_Como acha que te pendurei de ponta a cabeça a primeira vez que nos vemos? Olha isso... - ela se sentou levando o lençol agarrado ao peito.

_Accio!

Ela conjurou e a varinha voou para sua mão. Ele o olhou enquanto ele a olhava atônito.

_Wingardiun Leviosa.- ela murmurou suavemente, e a jarra com água na mesa aos pés da cama, se levantou sozinha como se mãos invisíveis a pegasse e derramou toda água ao chão.

_Diabos, o que é isso mulher?- ele se levantou, nu em pelo, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

_Inflamare. - ela murmurou e o sofá no canto da sala, incendiou sozinho. – Aguamenti. - ela apagou o incêndio e o sofá permaneceu intacto quando ela murmurou um encantamento de reparo.

_O que é isso?

_Sou assim... Sou uma bruxa. Meu filho é um, meu neto, minha nora, meus amigos, Harry e Gina também. Mas eu vou entender se não me quiser... E... - ela o olhou magoada, por ele ter se afastado.

_Espera... - ele quase gritou ao vê-la caminhando em direção a porta.

_Vocês podem conviver bem comigo? Eu não sei nada disso e vou sempre achar estranho e... - ele disse confuso passando a mão pelo cabelo.

_Será bem vindo no nosso mundo, como meu companheiro. - ela sorriu terna.

E ele devolveu o sorriso abertamente indo até ela e a beijando a elevando do chão com carinho.

Já estava na hora do jantar quando Narcissa entrou devagar pela porta da frente. Draco estava sentado na mesa, enquanto Hermione servia para ele um pouco de batatas gratinadas. Ele viu primeiro que Narcissa não estava sozinha. Ela olhou para sogra empalidecendo, mas acenou positivamente num gesto lento. Pouco depois olhou para Draco e se sentou ao seu lado, e apertou a sua mão carinhosamente.

_O que foi Mione?- ele perguntou sem entender.

Mas o pigarro da mão chamou a sua atenção. E ele se virou rapidamente.

A imagem que viu, o fez enrijecer. Sua mãe estava de mãos dadas com um homem alto, negro e forte. Era uma visão estranha, pois sua mãe parecia tão fresca, tão reluzente. Ele se imaginou se algum dia havia a visto mais linda. O homem tinha os olhos fixos nele, sua expressão séria.

_Draco, Hermione, esse é o Afonso, eu e ele estamos juntos. Por isso o trouxe para jantar com conosco. - ela disse cautelosa.

Hermione sorriu terna, e feliz pela coragem de Narcissa.

_Bem vindo Afonso. Espero que sejam muito felizes. - Hermione disse e Draco permaneceu em silêncio, ela o olhou como se esperasse alguma palavra de Draco, mas ele não disse nada apenas se levantou.

Hermione sentiu o corpo gelar, prevendo uma cena, se Draco atacasse Afonso. Mas ele apenas afastou uma cadeira gentilmente e chamou:

_Mamãe, por favor... – ele mostrou a cadeira, um perfeio cavalheiro. - Afonso... - ele apontou a cadeira ao lado da mãe.

Hermione sorriu aliviada, e orgulhosa.

Houve alguns momentos de silencio constrangedor. Então Draco quebrou o silêncio.

_Você já falou com ele a verdade sobre nós mamãe?- ele perguntou frio.

_Sim, ele sabe o que sou. Sabe que somos bruxos.

_E não se importou? Você não se importa Afonso?-Draco disse cortante.

_Não, não me importo Draco. Sou um homem simples, mas sei reconhecer quando encontro alguém especial. E sua mãe é pra mim algo diferente que eu nunca tive, e quero continuar com ela. - ele disse sincero e sério também.

_Não vai ser fácil entrar no nosso mundo.

_Se está falando de posses, talvez tenham mais do que posso oferecer, porém estou disposto a lutar para continuar ao lado dela. Se esta preocupado com a vida financeira de sua mãe, eu não sou rico, não tenho posses, mas tenho o suficiente para dar uma vida estável a ela. - ele disse machista e com um tom ofendido.

Draco suspirou profundamente como se lutasse interiormente por paciência e aceitação.

_Eu amo muito a minha mãe, e acho qeu ela já sofreu o suficiente na vida, para se deparar com um caso de amor mal sucedido. Não quero que ela sofra. Você me entende?- Draco disse fitando Afonso duramente.

_Entendo sim, e essa não é minha intenção. Eu mesmo já sofri muito nessa minha vida. E espero ter encontrado o que minha alma sempre almejou.

Hermione suspirou mediante as palavras. Ele era um galanteador.

_Bom, então vamos ao jantar. - Draco disse zelando um acordo de paz.

_Obrigado meu filho!- Narcissa sorriu – Hermione onde está o Eros?

_A Gina e o Harry pediram apara passar um tempo com ele. Vou buscá-lo antes de colocá-lo na cama...

Draco e Hermione se despediram de Afonso, e partiram para o chalé vizinho, para buscar Eros... Deixando Narcissa e Afonso se despedindo também.

Quando chegaram a porta dos Potter. Hermione o abraçou.

_Você foi fabuloso!

_É difícil ser gentil, quando se quer arrancar os olhos de alguém. -Ela sorriu e o beijou.

_Bobo!

_Você viu a expressão feliz que ela tinha no rosto. Aquele sacana deve ter... - Hermione o impediu de falar.

_Não pense nisso. Deixe sua mãe descobrir os prazeres da vida... Deixa ela aproveitar. Quem sabe possamos fazer o mesmo essa noite?- ela disse com um sorriso malicioso, e beijou-o no pescoço sugando devagar.

Ele gemeu. Mas Harry abriu a porta naquele instante.

_Olá! Combinamos lugares escondidos, e na porta do melhor amigo, não é muito apropriado, não acham?

Quando retornaram, Draco entrou carregando Eros enquanto Hermione trazia alguns brinquedos. Narcissa os esperavam na sala.

_Queria agradecer Draco, por ter se comportado devidamente bem, quando eu precisei. - ela disse ficando de pé perto do filho, e Eros quis o colo dela.

_Eu realmente penso em você mamãe, e em se bem-estar. -ele disse sincero acariciando o rosto da mãe, enquanto ela beijava o rosto de Eros que estava cochilando.

_Vovó Cissa... Feliz... Vovó Cissa vai ser feliz. - ele balbuciou com seu tom infantil.

_Que um anjo diga amém, meu amor! - ela apertou o neto, que adormeceu em instantes.

Uma semana depois...

Hermione acordou, a casa estava extremamente silenciosa. Espreguiçou-se. Estava descansada. Sorriu se lembrando de que Eros estivera acordado entre eles, até tarde, e quando ela foi levá-lo para seu quarto e voltou Draco já estava dormindo. Suspirou resignada... Ela queria muito fazer amor com ele, mas se conteve apenas admirar o loiro dormindo. Estava feliz.

Quando entrou no banheiro, encheu a banheira de água como era de costume, queria um bom banho. Despiu-se e notou algo na água... Aproximou-se e notou uma folha de papel molhada, com a caligrafia de Draco. Retirou-o com cuidado e leu em voz alta:

** ''Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, Serei sua fantasia. Serei sua esperança, o seu amor, serei tudo o que você amarei com toda a força do meu ser. Verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente. Serei forte, serei fiel. Pois estou contando com um novo começo. Uma razão para viver. Um sentido mais profundo...**

** Sua roupa está no quarto da mamae... tome seu banho traquila e nos encontre na praia as onze horas, não se atrase estarei te esperando anciosamente. Do homem que te ama. Draco Malfoy.''**

Hermione sorriu. O que será que ele estava aprontando? Sem questionar mais entrou no banho. Banhou-se com esmero, mas sem pressa... Draco tinha marcado às onze. E ainda eram nove e meia. Saiu do banho e enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos molhados e vestiu o roupão vermelho.

Entrou no quarto de Narcissa. E seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao verem o tecido branco sobre a cama. Aproximou-se depressa, e havia um bilhete encima do amontoado de tecido branco:

**'' Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha, Quero me banhar no mar com você. Quero deitar junto assim para sempre, até o céu cair sobre mim... E quando as estrelas estiverem brilhando no céu aveludado, farei um pedido, aos céus. E farei que lágrimas caiam do seu rosto. Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza. De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção... Case-se comigo Hermione? Draco Malfoy.''**

Hermione deixou o corpo cair pesadamente, sobre o colchão, tocava as letras com tinta escura como se pudesse tocar a face de Draco. Seus olhos marejando, acariciou o vestido branco. Era um tecido fino, caro... Pensou por um momento se existia tecido mais fino. Olhou os detalhes perolados. E se lembrou de tantas roupas que Narcissa e Gina insistiram que ela experimentasse. Era claro que elas estavam testando suas novas medidas. Pois a gravidez de cinco meses, mudara seu corpo. Se levantou emocionada, seu coração batendo aos pulos... E segurou o vestido. Retirou rapidamente o roupão e o colocou...

Foi fácil vestí-lo e no mesmo instante que o tinha colocado uma música começou a tocar vindo de algum lugar da casa. Era um encanto musical... E a canção permaneceria onde quer que ela fosse...

_Senhora...- ela se virou quando ouviu lhe chamarem.

Ela se virou rapidamente. E encontrou duas elfos a olhando.

_Viemos para ajudar a senhora. Minha Senhora Narcissa Black e a Senhora Potter já nos deram todas as orientações. Sabemos perfeitamente como prepará-la para esse momento.

Hermione abriu um sorriso largo... Era um complô, e Narcissa e Gina juntas eram terríveis.

_Bom... Então vamos começa... Não quero me atrasar.- ela disse empolgada.

E com um estalar de dedos, a elfo fez a sala se transformar, e muitas coisas aparecerem...

Harry e Draco estavam voltando para o hotel, quando avistaram Gina indo em direção a eles. Draco sorriu e Harry prendeu a respiração.

_Ruiva.. você está muito gostosa!- ele disse e ela sorriu e modelou para ele e Draco verem.

Ela trajava um vestido, azul claro, o que lhe dava um aparecia quase angelical, se não fosse o decote provocante nas costas e no colo. E os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, com flores naturais e frescas.

Harry suspirou pesadamente e Draco riu, colocando as mãos nas costas.

_Bom, esta realmente bonita Ginevra Potter. Agora... Poderia sair da frente do seu marido, ele parece prestes a atacá-la. - Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

_Isso não é hora Potter. Talvez mais tarde. - ela piscou maliciosamente para o marido, e deu um beijo casto nos lábios dele. – Onde vocês estão com a cabeça? Que ainda não estão prontos?

_Viemos conferir os últimos detalhes. O Draco não queria nada fora do planejado. - Harry disse com uma careta.

_Mas eu e Narcissa já conferimos tudo!- ela colocou as mãos na cintura, e olhou feio para Draco. - Você devia era estar se arrumando! - ela ralhou.

_Já estou indo Mamãe. - ela zombou andando com as mãos nas costas, e fazendo uma careta.

_Você está bem?- ela perguntou preocupada.

_Ele está com dor nas costas. - Harry respondeu rindo. – Deve ser o peso da barriga!

Draco se virou e o encarou furioso.

_Vou me arrumar!- ele saiu o mais depressa que pode.

_Ele está nervoso!- Gina concluiu.

_Muito! Já tentei acalmá-lo, mas o loiro é um hipogrifo de saias.

_Coitado Harry, essa coisa dele ta sentindo a gravidez da Mione já está sério demais, fico com pena dele, sempre enjoado, sempre com azias, agora com dor nas costas. Será que isso vai passar quando? Espero que seja antes do parto, senão o Draco morre. - ela riu gostosamente e Harry acompanhou.

_É eu também espero que seja muito em breve. Gosto do oxigenado!

Afonso estava na frente do espelho, se olhando, estava bem vestido. Sorriu ao ver Narcissa pelo espelho.

_Você está perfeita... É perfeita! - ele elogiou o vestido vermelho escuro.

_Nunca pude usar essa cor, meu marido não deixava, dizia que era a cor das prostitutas. - ela disse insegura.

_Ignorância total. Pois é a cor do desejo, e combinou perfeitamente em você. – ele se aproximou e a beijou- E eu como estou?

_Um príncipe. Meu príncipe!- ela sorriu abertamente.

_Estou bem mesmo? É a primeira vez que apareceremos em público e não quero decepcionar o seu povo.

Ela sorriu terna.

_Você não me decepcionando é o que importa.

Ele em resposta a abraçou forte, e apertou as suas nádegas com força, roçando uma ereção gigantesca nela.

_ Êpa... Agora não meu menino... Não podemos nesse momento.

_Mas por quê?- ele fez dengo e ela riu. - Me chama de meu menino de novo?

Ele disse e foi a vez dela se apertar a ele e beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha... E sussurrar sensualmente:

_meu menino!

Narcissa entrou no quarto em que Draco estava...

_Filho você está lindo!

Draco sorriu nervosamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, certamente tentando colocar algum fio que por ventura saísse do lugar.

_Estou nervoso? Será que ela vai gostar da surpresa?

_Claro meu filho, caso ela não quisesse já teria aparecido, e os elfos me disseram que ela está se aprontando. Na hora certa ela vai estar na praia. Você vai ver. – Narcissa disse confiante, enquanto alisava a roupa do filho.

_E o Eros?

_Ele está com a Gina. Está tão lindo também. A Hermione é uma mulher de sorte. O marido e o filho são perfeitos. O Malfoy mais lindo de todos os tempos. - ela disse convencida.

Draco suspirou.

Hermione desceu devagar os degraus que a levariam até a praia, fizera a caminhada pela ponte de madeira sozinha e em silêncio. Num determinado momento ela parou e olhou a água azul, abaixo dela. Era tão límpido tão puro. Que a emocionou, e ela pôde ver a sua imagem. Estava bonita. Lembrou-se de seu casamento com Rony, ela se preparara tanto, escolhera tantas coisas, e dessa vez... Fora tão simples. Sentia-se como se tivesse deixado as pessoas levarem as rédeas de sua vida, e depois dessa união não seria tão diferente. Mas a verdade é que ela estava cansada... E precisava de Draco mais do que qualquer dia imaginara.

_Merlin... Perdoe-me Rony... Mas eu o amo... Amo muito!- ela sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos, mas não choraria. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e os abriu novamente e pode ver o reflexo das enormes asas bancas atrás de si, e o rosto de Rony ao lado do seu.

Era como se fosse um espelho e ela o viu sorrindo.

_Seja feliz... Apenas isso... Seja feliz!

A voz dele penetrou os poros dela, fazendo-a tremer. Hermione se virou com um sorriso, era ele tinha que ser. Seu amado Ronald. Mas quando ela olhou atrás de si, não havia ninguém, nada, além de uma brisa fresca, daquela manhã. Olhou novamente para água, e ele ainda estava lá sorrindo, e acenou com a mão, um gesto de adeus.

Hermione sorriu emocionada e partiu rapidamente, sem olhar para trás... Sim ela seria feliz!


	40. O grande dia

Capítulo 40 – O Grande Dia

De longe Hermione avistou a figura esbelta e alta de Draco. A praia estava incrivelmente deserta, e ela caminhou devagar.

Draco a olhou, não podia acreditar que ela estava pronta. Tentou caminhar devagar, para vencer a distância que os separavam, mas foi, além disso, e os seus pés pareciam ter vontade própria ao correrem em direção a ela.

Hermione se emocionou ao vê-lo correr em sua direção, não pode deixar de sorrir e imaginar que aquilo era irreal, e correu também em direção a ele.

Seus corpos se chocaram com força, e ele a rodopiou a tirando no chão, à medida que ela se pendurava no pescoço dele. Olharam-se com carinho e adoração, Draco a colocou no chão, e a observou por uns instantes, antes de abaixar a sua boca sobre a dela. Foi um beijo calmo, doce _era como se estivessem _selando um pacto, um pacto de amor e dedicação.

_Eu te amo!- Ela sussurrou e ele sorriu abertamente.

_Improvável que não fosse assim, eu tinha certeza de que me amaria, eu sou Lindo!- ele disse divertido.

Hermione uniu seu lábio ao dele, e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

_Te amo seu loiro metido e arrogante!

_Também te amo... Sabe-tudo. – Respondeu sorrindo junto a ela felizes.- Vamos?

Hermione sentiu o coração saltar, e ele a segurou firme pelas mãos e aparataram.

Num piscar de olhos, Hermione se viu, na ponta de um grande tapete, e Draco não estava ao seu lado, ele estava no altar. E Narcissa arrumava a gravata dele, com carinho.

_Mamãe Mione!

Hermione olhou para baixo, reconheceria aquela voz doce onde quer que estivesse, e sorriu ao ver seu pequeno Eros, ali, lhe entregando um bouquet de flores rosas... Seu coração quase parou... Ela amava seu filho e ele era a perfeição...

_Pra mamãe!

_Obrigada meu amor... Eu te amo tanto Eros... - Ela não resistiu em segurá-lo um pouco nos braços. Mas o som da música a alertou e a tirou de seus devaneios, enquanto apertava o filho nos braços.

_Esta na Hora! - Harry disse se aproximando, e tirando Eros dos braços dela. - Vai na tia Gina ela esta te esperando.- Harry colocou Eros no chão e ele correu, pelo tapete vermelho, e se sentou no colo de Gina, juntamente com Amanda.

_Você está feliz? - Harry perguntou ajeitando um dos cachos do cabelo dela.

_Como nunca imaginei que poderia estar novamente.

_É inacreditável. Mas é a realidade, vocês se amam, e merecem serem felizes. E eu preciso te levar até ele, senão ele vai desmaiar.

_Será?- ela riu.

_Claro, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, o maior borra-botas de todos os tempos. – ele disse em tom de surpresa.

_Ei, está falando do meu futuro marido! – ela ralhou falsamente.

_Sei, mas não falo mentiras!- ele riu gostosamente, embora a frase o lembrasse tempos amargos.

A canção da entrada, não era nada convencional, nem para trouxas nem para bruxos. A canção era aquela que Draco escolhera para ela e que ela ouvira a manhã inteira.

Hermione sentia as pernas tremerem á medida que avançava pelo corredor. A cada passo sentia-se mais próxima da felicidade. Ela já vivia com Draco como marido e mulher há tempos, tinham um filho, mas não podia deixar de se emocionar.

Draco a olhava, se aproximar devagar. Harry a entregaria para ele, mesmo que já fossem um do outro, queria que fosse assim, sua vida já tivera erros demais para cometer mais um.

Harry sorriu ao retirar o braço de Hermione e entregá-la a Draco, mas não sem sussurrar.

_Eu confio em você! - Harry poderia ter dito outras mil palavras, poderiam ter sido ditas em tons de ameaça, mas não. Não era isso que ele queria, confiava em Draco e sabia inegavelmente que aquele era o destino e o único caminho de sua melhor amiga.

Draco apenas acenou. Pensou numa resposta ácida, mas a engoliu, estava feliz por Harry ter escolhido aquelas palavras.

_E eu honrarei isso.

Hermione sorriu, olhando de um para o outro, ate que o celebrante, pigarreou chamando atenção. Harry saiu e Hermione e Draco se colocaram como deveriam no altar.

Eros chegou correndo e se sentou na perna livre de Gina, que já ajeitara Amanda, na outra perna.

_Você está lindo meu amor! - Gina disse sorrindo carinhosamente para Eros.

Amanda esperneou nesse momento, e jogou o corpo pra frente, de modo que conseguisse apanhar um bocado dos cabelos de Eros, que reclamou.

_Amanda para! - Gina tentou separar.

Eros colocou a mão na cabeça, e mostrou a língua.

_Feiosa!- ele xingou - Mandaaaa feia.

Amanda choramingou. E Harry chegou na hora. E estendeu os braços para ela, que foi correndo para os braços do pai.

Gina podia jurar que Amanda estava com uma cara de deboche para Eros que ainda reclamava com a mão onde ela puxara. Mas devia ser sua imaginação, Amanda era muito pequena ainda. E ela acariciou a cabeça de Eros adulando, e falando palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido.

As palavras que o celebrante dizia se perderam ao vento, quando Draco segurou as mãos de Hermione, as elevando próximas ao seu rosto, seu polegar acariciou o anel de diamantes, que ela exibia em seu dedo todos os dias. Acariciou o diamante, calmamente e o beijou, demoradamente. Lágrimas teimosas pingaram dos olhos de Hermione. E ele a olhou com os olhos marejando emocionados. Ambos sabiam a importância daquele anel. Para eles, ele deixara de ser uma jóia, mas sim uma prova de afeição, companheirismo, e acima de tudo de amor.

O celebrante, fez com que uma fina e reluzente fita corresse da ponta de sua varinha, e percorre todo o corpo de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, que em que uma segunda faixa de luz percorria o corpo de Draco dos pés a cabeça. A faixa de luz que percorreu Draco, e depois parou um pouco a frente do peito de Hermione antes de entrar completamente em seu peito, como se pudesse atingir seu coração. Da mesma forma a luz brilhante penetrou no corpo de Draco.

Fizeram alguns instantes de silêncio, mas foi Draco quem disse:

_Como um diamante, nosso amor, levou ''séculos'' para existir. Mas agora está lapidado, e é eterno. - ele disse com a voz embargada.

_E é você meu verdadeiro diamante, foi lapidado, e será eterno dentro de mim!- ela disse e eles se abraçaram emocionados.

Palmas invadiram o ambiente... Estavam enfim casados, eram marido e mulher...

Narcissa deitou a cabeça no ombro de Afonso, estava emocionada, nunca achou que viveria para ver aquilo, se lembrou de quando vivera como fugitiva ao lado de Lucius, se lembrou de quanta humilhação e desgosto em vão passara. E deixou as lágrimas pingarem.

Afonso a encarou, e logo a trouxe para seu peito com mais força.

_Ei, eu estou aqui.

_Só me emocionei!

_E quando for o nosso casamento? Vai ficar chorando assim?

_Você vai querer se casar comigo?

_Bom... Vou querer essa coisa das fitas de luzes nos entrelaçando... Vamos poder ter isso? - ele perguntou animado- É que foi lindo!

Narcissa sorriu e o beijou.

Eros estava no colo de Harry, batia palmas alegremente, e Amanda parecia igualmente animada no colo de Gina. Os dois se olharam, e Harry se curvou um pouco beijando a sua ruiva rapidamente nos lábios.

_Três.- Eros disse sapecamente.

_Três? Três o que Eros?- Gina perguntou.

_Três meninas!- ele disse olhando para Harry.

_Quais três meninas Eros?- Harry perguntou curioso.

Ele sorriu abertamente. E Gina o admirou, ele era uma criança linda!

_Harry e Ginny... Três meninas!

Gina arregalou os olhos, e Amanda pulou em seu colo mais uma vez.

_Eros está dizendo que eu e o Harry teremos três meninas?

_Três!- ele afirmou

_Você está grávida Gina? - Harry perguntou de olhos arregalados.

_Não. - ela se apressou em dizer - Ou... Eros, quando? Responde pra tia Gina... Quando?- ela perguntou esperançosa, e Eros deus os ombros e mostrou as palmas das mãos, demonstrando que não sabia.

Hermione soltou Draco e disse:

_Quero dar um abraço no nosso filho! - ela disse e num segundo chamou Eros, vendo que ele estava no colo de Harry conversando com ele e Gina. – Eros...

Eros quis descer imediatamente do colo de Harry, que o colocou no chão e ele correu em direção aos seus pais.

Foi Hermione que o pegou em primeiro lugar e ele a abraçou forte, mas logo em seguida pulou para os braços de Draco...

_Será que o Eros ta dizendo a verdade? Eu não posso estar grávida, tive meu período, esses dias. - ela disse apreensiva - E a Amanda é muito pequena ainda.

Harry sorriu feliz e angustiado ao mesmo tempo.

_O Eros é um mistério, ele disse que não sabe, quando você perguntou quando, De repente seja a verdade. Pode ser daqui a uns dois anos... Aliás... Que tal deixarmos a Amanda com á Narcissa um pouco. - ele disse maliciosamente, e ela o conhecia pelo olhar, sabia que ele queria estar a sós com ela.

_Não sei se é uma boa idéia... Precisamos cumprimentar os noivos.

Ela disse e saiu andando, e ele a seguiu.

_Você sabe que a última coisa que os noivos querem depois do casamento é serem cumprimentados. - ele disse e passou a mão de leve no traseiro dela.

_Comporte-se Potter. Ninguém é tão tarado como você que precise de uma rapidinha numa festa de casamento.

Harry gargalhou tão alto, que todos os olhos se viraram para eles.

_É melhor arrumar alguém para segurar a Amanda ao menos cinco minutos. - ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela.

_Cinco? Coelho Potter? - foi à vez dela rir.

_Já te mostro. – Harry pegou Amanda, e a levou rapidamente até Narcissa. - Cissa, pode ficar com a Amanda quinze minutinhos para mim?

_Claro, Harry... - Narcissa pegou a menina feliz, e Afonso já brincava com ela, que ria da careta que ele fizera.

Harry olhou para trás e já não viu mais Gina.

_Ruiva bandida! Fugindo da raia... - ele saiu apressado...

_Vovó Cysss...- Eros gritou quando viu Amanda no colo da avó, e desceu correndo do colo de Draco, e foi para Narcissa.

Mas quando se aproximou Amanda puxou forte seus cabelos, o fazendo chorar. Afonso ajudou Narcissa a soltar as mãozinhas do cabelo de Eros, e a pegou, enquanto Narcissa o pegava...

Hermione e Draco olharam felizes as cenas ao seu redor... Observaram pelo canto Gina e Harry saírem... Viram Narcissa e Afonso cuidando das crianças, pareciam se divertir, embora Amanda e Eros estivessem sempre brigando. Draco segurou firme, as mãos de Hermione e mais uma vez aparataram...

Hermione abriu os olhos e estava no alto de uma montanha... Ela via aquele lugar de algumas regiões da praia... Era um rochedo muito alto, e ela sentiu sua pele se eriçar, mas logo os braços fortes de Draco a envolveram.

_É lindo esse lugar!

_É lindo estar nesse lugar com você. Você mudou a minha vida Hermione, e serei eternamente grato por isso.

Hermione permaneceu um pouco em silencio pensando em como eram recíprocas aquelas palavras.

_Faço minha as suas palavras e seus pensamentos.

_Sabe o que penso nesse momento?- ele disse e sorriu deslizando seus corpos atrás do corpo dela.

_Posso imaginar pela sua animação. - ela disse sorrindo também, e se virou para abraçá-lo.

Draco olhou aqueles olhos castanhos e deu um suspiro profundo, antes de unir a sua boca a dela com luxuria.

Hermione se perdeu naquele momento, podia sentir o sol, o vento a sensação deliciosa de estar no alto daquela montanha. A canção que a acompanhara por escolha dele ainda tocava baixo em alguns lugares, mas para ela isso pouco importava.

Aparataram durante o beijo, mas nenhum deles se afastou do outro. Draco só teve uma preocupação no momento, a segurança de Hermione ao aparatar, mas tudo se mostrou certo, quando ele sentiu o colchão sobre suas costas, e a apertou firme, para que ela não sentisse muito o impacto de caírem sobre a cama. Os olhos ainda fixos um nos outros. Draco deslizou as mãos sensualmente pelo rosto dela, e disse num sussurro:

_Merlin Hermione, não entendo como posso te amar assim. Eu... Você desperta dentro de mim calmaria e fúria. Tenho vontade de te morder, te abraçar, te apertar, te beijar, ou de apenas estar ao seu lado, ouvindo sua respiração, ouvindo sua voz.

_Não é tão diferente comigo. Às vezes ainda te quero longe, mas te ter perto é tudo que mais quero a todo o momento. Meu estômago se remexe, quando penso em você. Minha cabeça roda, quando sinto seu cheiro. Estremeço quando sinto seu gosto.

_É amor... - ele sussurrou muito baixo.

_Sim... É amor. - ela concordou com um aceno.

E suas bocas mais uma vez se uniram num beijo doce e calmo. Hermione afastou os lábios primeiros, deslizando os seus para o pescoço dele, vagarosamente no limite entre a pele alva, e o colarinho branco. Draco gemeu entregue. E ela sorriu sussurrando um feitiço que fez com que a camisa dele desaparecesse instantaneamente, ele ficou apenas com a gravata em seu peito. Ela beijou um pouco a região, provocante.

_Não. – ele disse e a virou de costas para ele, olhando desanimadamente os inúmeros botões perolados de seu vestido.

Um suspiro resignado... E Hermione sorriu fraco.

_Usa magia.

_Droga! Eu queria sentir a sua pele, mas por Merlin Hermione não sei se posso esperar. - ele disse num sussurro.

_Nem, eu.

Draco sussurrou alguma magia, e Hermione notou o vestido se abrindo lentamente. E tão logo sentisse o frio do ar em suas costas, sentiu o calor de Draco e o hálito quente na mesma.

_Agora já posso fazer isso sem magia. - ele disse enquanto puxava o vestido desnudando seus seios.

Para em seguida evolvê-los com ambas as mãos num aperto misto, entre delicado e forte, gesto que arrancou um suspiro de Hermione. Com calma ele se inclinou, e deslizou o tecido macio pelo corpo dela a deixando apenas com a calcinha rendada e a meia ¾ .

Hermione não deixou por menos, se virou rapidamente, e se ajoelhou gentilmente a frente dele, desabotoando a calça branca, com malicia. Draco lhe sorriu também malicioso acariciando os cabelos encaracolados e sedosos. Hermione desceu a peça pelas coxas rijas e grossas, e sorriu ao notar o quanto excitado ele estava, depositou um beijo suave sobre o tecido, bem acima da protuberância causada pela ereção. Num impulso retirou o tecido da Box branca, e a ereção maciça saltou diante de seus olhos.

Ela gemeu e massageou suavemente, colocando seus lábios sobre o membro teso. Draco gemeu, mas ao contrario do que ele esperava ela não colocou seus lábios ali, ela se levantou e retirou sensualmente a gravata de seu pescoço.

_Por Merlin Mulher!- ele gemeu enquanto a agarrou a colocando de encontro ao colchão e abrindo as pernas dela, como se tivesse fome, deslizou os dedos sobre a feminilidade ainda coberta pelo tecido fino e rendado, sentiu a umidade encharcar o tecido.

_Não coloque Merlin nisso Draco Malfoy!- ela disse sapeca.

Ele sorriu suspirando levando os dedos pelas laterais da peça.

_Minha, nem acredito que somos um do outro. Unidos pelos laços sagrados do matrimonio.

_Não ainda querido. Não consumamos. - ela sorriu enigmática.

_Hum pensei que Eros e essa barriguinha sexy fossem prova de nossa consumação. - ele disse mordaz.

_Não vai ser tão fácil assim...

_Mesmo? Mas com certeza será prazeroso ao extremo. - ele disse e roçou seu corpo ao dela, ainda com a calcinha entre eles.

Hermione gemeu desesperada, queria retirar aquela peça, mas ele não tomava a iniciativa, e ela mesma resolveu que ia retirar a peça. Mas quando seus dedos alcançaram as laterais, ele a impediu.

_Porque tanta pressa minha cara... - ele sorriu de lado.

_Draco!- ela gemeu manhosa- Acha que eu perderei a oportunidade de tirar essa- ele mostrou a calcinha a segurando- peça de você?

– Por quem você me toma Hermione Granger Malfoy?

Draco retirou a calcinha dela com delicadeza, que a emocionou e ele encheu os olhos de água.

_Que foi?

_Estou feliz!- ela sorriu e ele colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, com cuidado, e seu membro logo pediu passagem para dentro dela.

Hermione apenas abriu as pernas o mais largamente que pode, e o sentiu entrando devagar em seu ser. Seu membro era grande, mas ela estava completamente úmida e preparada para ele. Gemeu roucamente quando se sentiu verdadeiramente unida a ele. Agora sim haviam consumado aquela união. Eram marido e mulher, independente de qualquer contrato, de qualquer anel de diamantes. Eram um só.

Draco estava satisfeito, pleno! Sentia-se em casa, onde nunca estivera, estava com sua mulher sua esposa.

Draco manteve o ritmo de investidas lentas e não muito profundas, adorava sentir a umidade dela, adorava provocá-la. Acelerou seus movimentos, ela era quente macia, e apertada. Draco gemeu e a virou de lado, queria se afundar nela sem apertar a sua barriga. Montou as pernas dela, e manteve uma delas sobre seu ombro. Acelerou os movimentos, enquanto dava mordidas e beijos em seus tornozelos e panturrilhas. Hermione gemeu a um passo do gozo, fulminante, sentia sua intimidade latejar, o sentia quente e teso. Gemeu loucamente, tentando sacudir o corpo em direção a ele, mas a posição era injusta e ela estava totalmente a mercê dele. E Draco não decepcionou sabia os sinas conhecia a sua esposa. Acelerou os movimentos tornando-os profundos e freqüentes. Hermione ofegou e gemeu enquanto o orgasmo a atingia, a deixando languida e emocionada. Mas não foi impedida de sentir o orgasmo dele, ele gemeu rouco, e se moveu ainda mais forte, e ela sorriu enquanto o apertava dentro de si, num esforço inútil de conter os impactos, pois o que conseguia era apenas oferecer mais prazer a ele. Draco despejou seu prazer dentro dela, enquanto a apertava e suava muito.

_Merlin... Vou morrer..- ele disse entre dentes, enquanto seu semem jorrava com força.- Agora eu sei.. Porque o prazer é tão próximo da dor...- ele disse ofegante, enquanto descia a perna e se aconchegava a ela.

A canção que acompanhara Hermione dominou o ambiente, e os lábios dos dois se tocaram docemente, enquanto as respirações voltavam à normalidade. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, nos braços do outro, saboreando os beijos e ouvindo a canção:

Eu serei seu sonho, eu serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia.

Eu serei sua esperança, serei seu amor, serei tudo que você precisa.

Eu te amo mais a cada suspiro, verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente...

Eu serei forte Eu serei fiel, Pois estou contando com um novo começo.

Uma razão para viver. Um significado mais profundo. Sim...

Eu quero ficar com você numa montanha.

Quero me banhar contigo no mar.

Eu quero permanecer assim para sempre.

Até o céu cair sobre mim...

E quando as estrelas estiverem brilhando no céu aveludado,

Eu vou fazer um pedido, enviarei para o céu, em seguida, faz você querer chorar...

As lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza.

De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção...

Os maiores poderes. Nas horas solitárias. As lágrimas devorá-lo...

Eu quero ficar com você em uma montanha,

Quero me banhar contigo no mar.

Eu quero permanecer assim para sempre,

Até o céu cair sobre mim...

Você não consegue enxergar, amor?

Você não tem que fechar os olhos porque 'ele é bem diante de você.

Tudo que você precisa certamente virá...

Eu serei seu sonho, eu serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia.

Eu serei sua esperança, serei seu amor, serei tudo que você precisa.

Eu te amo mais a cada respiração, na verdade, louca e intensamente...


	41. Eros e Amanda

Eros e Amanda

Hermione acordou e não abriu os olhos, estava feliz, porém extremamente cansada. A sua lua-de-mel havia sido divina, sorriu terna e sonhadora, estava muito feliz era muito feliz com Draco. E a vida ao lado dele era maravilhosa, sem contar ao lado sexual da coisa. Merlin! Juntos eles eram perfeitos.

Estaria satisfeita, se seu estômago não estivesse dando voltas. Sentou-se rapidamente, e sua boca salivou. Merlin! Ela estava enjoada. Seu o estomago fez uma reviravolta e ela se levantou num pulo.

_Que foi?- Draco perguntou sonolento.

_Eu estou... -mas ela não pode terminar correu desenfreada para o banheiro. Mal tendo tempo de chegar.

Draco seguiu em seu encalço, ajudando com o cabelo mais uma vez, como fora da gravidez de Eros.

Hermione gemeu pálida e tremula, enquanto ele por trás apoiando seu ventre.

_Está melhor?

_Estou tonta!-ela disse de olhos fechados apoiando no peito dele.

_Vem, ajudo você a se deitar. -ele disse a levando pra cama e tão logo ela estivesse deitada conjurou um copo de água. E ela tomou com curtos goles.

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu. -ela disse- acordei e de repente comecei a me sentir mal.

_Tudo bem eu só me assustei. Pensei que tivesse algo errado com bebê. -ele disse tímido.

_Não acho que foi só um enjôo, graças as Merlin. - ela disse acariciando o rosto dele - Draco! - ela gritou.

_Que foi?

_Eu estou enjoada. - ela disse eufórica.

_Percebi.

_E você? Como se sente?

_ Bem. Eu estou... Merlin Mione, eu não estou enjoado. – ele disse também eufórico.

_Será que passou? Esse distúrbio maluco?

_Acho que sim. Foi o casamento que desfez isso. - ele disse convicto.

_E se foi só uma coisa da sua imaginação?

_Eu não sou maluco Mione. Eu sentia todas as suas dores. -ele disse bravo.

_Eu não acredito, mas... – ela ia dizendo, mas mudou de assunto drasticamente. – Então agora eu fico enjoada? Eu sinto as dores?

Draco sorriu vitorioso e ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

_Seu bastardo cretino! - ela rosnou e ela riu, e se afastou.

_Não ria de mim, seu hipogrifo sem asa!

Draco gargalhou ainda mais, quando Hermione tentou avançar na direção dele. Porem sentiu a cabeça rodada e parou.

_Mione! - ele se assustou e se aproximou amparando.

Hermione sorriu sapeca e o abraçou apertado.

_Está rindo de mim Draco Malfoy?

_Claro que não.

Envolvidos se beijaram rapidamente. Quando escutaram um canto de um pássaro muito próximo e olharam para a grande janela.

_Frigga! - ela disse e saltou da cama com destreza apesar da gravidez, e abriu a janela, o pequeno pássaro amarelo, pulou como se os saudasse.

Draco abaixou a cabeça em saudação e respeito.

_Acabou não é? Esses sintomas do Draco acabaram com o casamento, e com nossa união?

O pássaro cantou alto e bonito. Hermione tomou aquilo como sim.

_Vamos ser felizes agora? Acabou o sofrimento?

Draco o perguntou e o passarinho se calou, fez um barulho baixo, um pio triste. E Draco e Hermione se olharam com um pouco de tristeza.

Mas logo o pequeno animal se sacudiu e cantou alto novamente, mais bonito e esplendoroso do que nunca.

Cantou tão alto que aos poucos ele se desfez, se tornando dançantes agulhas de luzes. Os olhos de Hermione lacrimejaram, estava emocionada, e Draco a abraçou.

_Será que ainda tenho alguma provação?

_Não sei. Sinceramente eu não sei.

Já passava de meio-dia, mas para Hermione era ainda meia-noite, estava cansada, e ainda gostosamente dolorida, de sua lua-de-mel. Draco estivera bem animado, desde soubera que não se sentiria mais enjoado. Já ela estivera animada, mais estava mais cansada do que o comum. Mas em compensação estava muito feliz...

Ouviu risos se aproximando. E logo Eros e Draco entravam juntos no quarto. Eros trazia um pequena cesta com diversos chocolates, e Draco equilibrava a bandeja de café da manhã.

Draco olhou Hermione, ela estava deitada de bruços, seus cabelos encaracolados, espalhados pelo travesseiro, e dando um contraste maravilhoso na seda branca do lençol que a cobria. Sentiu seu membro palpitar, teve vontade de toma-la novamente.

_Amada... é melhor se levantar... por que tem visita e eu estou começando a me esquentar... Mione... estou começando a ficar quente... Fervendo na verdade. - ele disse ajeitando a bandeja numa mesa delicadamente, e Hermione se remexeu com um sorriso.

_M.i. ... fervendo... papai, Draco ta fervendo... - Eros repetiu empolgado, como se fizesse um favor para Draco.

_Ah Eros ela está mimindo... vamos acordar ela?

_Acordar mamãe? Vamos... Eros quer dar chocolate pra mamãe Mione.

Draco colocou Eros rente onde o rosto de Hermione estava, e ele pegou um dos chocolates em sua mão e levou aos lábios dela.

Hermione sentiu vontade de rir, mas não se moveu... Draco se aproximou e beijou-a nos lábios, lambendo onde havia um pouco de chocolate.

_Não acordou. - Eros disse desanimado.

_Acho que a mamãe Mione quer um beijão...- Draco disse divertido.

_Beija ela papai... beija. - Eros riu eufórico tentando ver a junção dos lábios dos pais..

_Ixi Eros... acho que papai não sabe mais beijar para acordar a mamãe...

Eros fez beicinho e mordeu um pedaço do chocolate.

_Tenta você Eros, beija aqui olha... - Draco indicou-lhe a bochecha rosada de Hermione.

Eros se pôs pronto, e quando estava muito próximo Hermione abriu os olhos e disse:

_AAAAAAAAAAcordei.

O grito de Eros foi estridente e ele pulou no colo de Draco assustado.

Hermione e Draco explodindo em gargalhadas. Enquanto ele fazia beicinho.

_O meu amor, mamãe te assustou desculpa, eu tava brincando...

_Mione... - ele se aproximou dengoso e a abraçou- quer chocolate?- ele perguntou já esquecendo o susto.

_Não deveria estar comendo chocolate a essa hora da manhã. – ela ralhou

_Manhã? Queridinha... - Draco abriu as cortinas com acenando sua varinha que pegara na cabeceira da cama. E o sol inundou o aposento.

_Merlin, quantas horas?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

_Bom, parece que alguém se cansou na lua-de-mel!

_Draco ta cansado... da lua de mel.- Eros afirmou com a boca cheia de chocolate.

_Sim Eros Draco esta muito cansado.- Hermione riu, e Draco se colocou sobre ela na cama, e a apertou a beijando nos lábios apaixonadamente

_Eu? Estou cansado Mione? Eu estou cansado senhora Malfoy? - Draco deslizou as mãos sobre o corpo dela, longe da visão de Eros, que se revezava em olhar os pais e comer o chocolate.

Hermione sorria, enquanto lutava, para manter seu corpo oculto sobre os lençóis.

_Draco Malfoy temos um bebê no quarto! - Hermione alertou ao notar a ereção de Draco contra ela.

Eros começou a andar pelo quarto correndo, procurando por todos os lados, atrás da poltrona, detrás da cortina, embaixo da cama.

_Que foi filhão? O que esta procurando? - Draco perguntou enquanto Hermione aproveitava o entretimento do filho, se levantou rapidamente e colocava um roupão de seda.

_O bebê que ta aqui.

A risada de Draco certamente poderia ter sido ouvida a distancia. Hermione também ria muito, pegou o filho no colo, e o levou até o espelho.

_Aqui o meu Bebê Eros. É você meu bebê. – ela disse doce e gentil, afagando o rosto e os cabelos dele.

Draco se uniu a imagem, e ficaram ali alguns minutos se olhando... Era o reflexo de uma família feliz!

Eram mais ou menos 2 da tarde quando saíram do quarto... Amanda estava no cercadinho, e Eros correu para ela...

_Amandaaaaaaaaaaaa...

A menina pulou e sorriu feliz em vê-lo.

_Boa tarde! – Gina cumprimentou com um sorriso largo que Hermione sabia ser de pura malicia.- Como estão?

_Papai Draco ta muito cansado... - Eros disse em sua inocência infantil, deixando ainda mais claro a sua precocidade - Mas ele ta fervendo... num é mamãe Mione? O papai Draco está fervendo?

_Merlin... vocês precisam maneirar perto desse menino... - Harry resmungou, rindo das faces vermelhas de Draco.

_Eros você é um pestinha!- Draco disse e Amanda gritou como se estivesse ralhando com Draco. - E você Amanda, está brigando comigo por que? Hein? Vem cá vem... Deixa eu te pegar um pouquinho... - Draco conseguiu desviar a atenção das palavras de Eros.

_Gina... o encanto acabou. - Hermione disse.

_Que encanto?

_Não sou eu quem enjôo mais.- Draco contou feliz.

_Como assim? - Narcissa perguntou entrando com Afonso de mãos dados, ela muito corada, e ele com expressão satisfeita, era evidente que estiveram namorando.

_Oi mãe.

_Vovó Cysss...- Eros pulou no colo da avó.

_É Cissa... parece que com a cerimônia acabou essa história de papéis invertidos. Eu sinto os enjôos e as dores agora...- Hermione contou com uma careta divertida.

_Jura? - Narcissa perguntou eufórica.

_Então retomamos a normalidade?

Hermione chegara à praia carregando Amanda que ao ver Draco se remexeu como se chamasse o loiro.

_Não sei o que essa menina viu em você que não gosta mesmo do meu do meu colo. - Hermione reclamou passando Amanda para os braços de Draco que brincou com ela alegre.

_Ah! Ela reconhece o que é maravilhoso não é Amanda? - ele fez graça com a menina que riu e Hermione revirou os olhos.

_Não tem jeito mesmo, uma vez Malfoy sempre Malfoy. - ela disse e viu Harry e Gina se agarrando um pouco a frente. Sorriu.

_É, se esses dois não tomarem cuidado, não demoram a gerar outro Potter.

Draco riu se lembrando de quando chamava os Weasley de coelhos.

Nesse instante um cipó que estava no quiosque se moveu, e enrolou nos pés de Draco que sentiu o movimento. Mas o loiro não se abalou, olhou rapidamente para Harry e viu que ele e Gina se olharam.

_Eu sei o que pensou Malfoy. Eu não acho uma boa idéia se referir assim a minha família. Mesmo que seja uma verdade .- Harry disse travesso, e Gina o beliscou - Ai! Ruiva.

Draco e Hermione riram alto, enquanto Gina se levantava e pegava Amanda dos braços de Draco.

_Vem Amandinha. Vamos brincar com Eros?

Gina colocou Amanda em uma bóia colorida que estava na areia. Era um equipamento trouxa e ela ficara sentadinha próxima de um dragão com areia.

_Amadaaaaa. - disse eufórico e a menina gritou alegra por estar com ele.

Gina sorriu e se virou deixando os dois sozinhos, e se afastou alguns passos. Pouco depois Draco viu Eros encher a bóia que Amanda estava com areia, e quando ele tentou jogar areia na cabeça da menina Draco gritou.

_Nem pense nisso Eros! - ele disse bravo, e Amanda sorriu.

Eros fechou a cara e se pôs a brincar com outras miniaturas de bonecos que haviam ali próximos.

_Esses dois são uma piada!-Harry disse.

_Eu às vezes juro que Amanda ri dele. - Gina disse.

_Sim. Ele é um Malfoy e a provoca o tempo inteiro.- Hermione riu.

O assunto fluiu normalmente. Entretidos eles perderam a noção do tempo.

Amanda olhou para Eros e num instante havia centenas de bolinhas de algodão caindo sobre ele. Ele devolveu o olhar e disse:

_Para Manda! Para!

A menina sorriu, e realizando sua magia involuntária continuou a despejar bolinhas de algodão sobre o menino. Impaciente Eros empurrou o material plástico da bóia balançando a menina que riu, gostando da brincadeira.

Harry olhou para os dois, Amanda ria, enquanto Eros balançava a bóia.

_Deixa eles brincarem Harry. Não seja um pai chato!- Gina disse forçado Harry a beijá-la, e logo estava com atenção voltada pra ela.

Eros olhou Amanda rindo sem parar, e bolinhas ainda caiam sobre ele.

_Para Mandaaaaa...

Ele sabia e olhou para os dois casais na praia. Sua mente infantil, porém poderosa mentalizou um feitiço que funcionou como uma bolha de sabão gigante, que envolveu todo o quiosque.

Sorrindo continuou a empurrar a menina em direção ao mar.

_A Manda brincar.

_Eros!- a menina balbuciou pela primeira vez. E ao invés de bolas de algodão o que caiu sobre Eros foi areia.

Eros sentiu os olhinhos arderem, e chorou. Amanda riu, e ele empurrou depressa a bóia , fazendo com que logo ela alcançasse a água.

Ao alcançar as ondas, a bóia ganhou força, e logo adentrou mar adentro flutuando rapidamente. Eros correu rindo quando viu Amanda se virar e fazer beiço como se quisesse chorar.

_Mama... mama...

A água fria não assustou Eros que continuou a entrar no mar, perseguindo a bóia de Amanda que iniciou um choro alto, certamente amedrontada com o balanço feito pelas água.

Eros tentou alcançá-la, mas as ondas eram, mas fortes e o derrubou pela primeira vez. E ele se levantou rápido e assustado.

_Manda... Amanda.

Ele choramingou quando a viu se esticando para poder pegar as mãos dele. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas as ondas os afastaram.

Gina se virou para trás um instante e disse.

_Podia jurar que ouvi Amanda chorando.

_Eles estão quietos de mais. - Hermione completou. - Eros? Onde eles estão?

Os quatro olharam em volta e não viram as crianças. Draco deu alguns passos e caiu pra trás ao se deparar com uma barreira invisível.

_Droga! - ele disse enquanto Hermione o ajudava a se levantar.

_Finitem. - Harry disse logo os quatro ouviram o choro de Amanda longe.

_Inferno! - Harry disse e saiu correndo em direção ao mar, Draco a seguir alguns segundos depois.

_Merlin! - Hermione e Gina disseram em uníssono.

Os olhos de Hermione localizando Eros indo e vindo levado pela água do mar era inegável que ele tentava chegar até Amanda. Ela estava segura dentro da bóia porém esta bem longe da praia.

Draco atingiu o mar primeiro, e com passadas largas tentava alcançar Eros. Harry foi em uma direção oposta , pois Amanda estava mais distante. E nadou rapidamente. Draco alcançou Eros, e o apertou entre seus braços, o menino também o abraçando com desespero.

_Eros minha vida! - ele disse no ouvido do filho estava aliviado, por esta com o filho, mas olhou para frente, a fim de descobrir se Harry tivera a mesma sorte.

_Manda..amandaaaa... – Eros choramingou. Draco olhou a sua volta.

E não demorou para ver Harry alcançando a bóia colorida e retirando a filha que chorava copiosamente.

_Merlin Amanda!Minha filhinha! - Harry disse tão longo tivera com a menina nos braços.

_Tudo bem Harry? – Draco perguntou ao longe.

_Sim, e o Eros?

_Deve ter bebido alguns goles de água, mas está bem.

Hermione sentiu seu peso ceder e caiu de joelhos sobre a areia branca. Gina ia alguns passos a frente, ansiosa, esperando avistar o momento em que Harry apanhasse Amanda. Não demorou muito, pode ouvir Harry e Draco conversando, embora não conseguisse ouvir pela distancia.

_Ah Graças a Merlin, Mione, eles estão a salvo. - ela disse se virando para olhar a amiga a seu encalço.

_Gina... - Hermione ofegou com a mão no baixo ventre- Está doendo. Ah, meu Merlin... - ela disse nervosa, enquanto Gina se abaixava junto dela.

_Harry!- Gina gritou para o marido- Draco!

_Gina, eles pegaram as crianças?- Hermione perguntou ofegando.

_Sim, estão seguras, estou preocupada com você.

_Eu também. Ai!- ela gemeu- Acho que preciso de um medico. Gina tem algo errado com o bebê.

_Calma. Foi apenas o susto. Calma. – Gina disse acariciando os cabelos da amiga- Draco!- ela gritou num berro alto.

Draco e Harry saíram do mar juntamente, cada qual atento a sua criança. Quando ouviram Gina berrando o nome de Draco.

Draco correu com Eros no colo ao ver Hermione ajoelhada abraçada ao próprio ventre.

_O que foi?

_Draco, acho que é...- ela ofegou- são contrações. -Hermione disse com dificuldades.

Draco colocou Eros no chão e se aproximou dela.

_Mione, mas é muito cedo ainda.

_Ele está bem. Eros... Vem cá, quero sentir você.- Hermione disse e o menino se aproximou.

Hermione o abraçou chorando, enquanto Gina abraçava Harry e Amanda. Draco ajudou Hermione a se levantar, já que ela carregava Eros que a abraçava fortemente.

_Draco, ela precisa de um medibruxo. - Gina disse ao notar sangue nas vestes de Hermione. – Vem com a tia Eros.

Gina tirou Eros dos braços de Hermione, e ela e Draco notaram o sangue que manchava a fina saída de praia que ela usava.

_Draco! - Hermione choramingou e ele a pegou nos braços, saindo dali rapidamente.


	42. Perigo

Cap.42 Perigo

Draco colocou Hermione em sua cama com cuidado, sua mãe no quarto logo em seguida.

_O que houve?

_Cissa, estou sangrando! Hermione contou choramingando.

_Oh Merlim vou chamar um medibruxo! – ela disse e não perdeu tempo saindo logo em seguida.

Na sala Harry andava de um lado para o outro carregando Amanda que adormeceu ainda no caminho, e Gina estava com Eros deitado em seu ombro. Ele soluçava.

_Gih! Amanda! Manda! – ele disse entre uma crise de choro.

_Fique calmo Eros, ela está dormindo, olha lá! – ela disse o virando para Harry.

_Mimindo? Amanda mimindo?

_Sim meu bem a Amanda está dormindo. – Harry pode observar a preocupação infantil nos olhos violetas. – Fica tranquilo Eros ela está bem! – Você esta bem.

O menino se agarrou na Gina ainda soluçando.

...

Fazia apenas 5 minutos que o medibruxo havia entrado no quarto. E Narcissa havia exigido ao filho que saísse. Ele andava de um lado para o outro sob os olhares atentos de sua mãe e Afonso.

_Draco! Sente um momento.

_Eu queria estar lá dentro mãe, saber o que o medibruxo está fazendo.

_Isso é problema de medibruxo meu filho. É ele quem deve estar lá.

_E se ela estiver em trabalho de parto?

_Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! Merlim, ainda faltam semanas. – Draco disse desolado.

_Isso tem solução Draco, se acalme. - Narcissa disse convicta.

_ Mas mãe, tem tão pouco tempo, ela sofreu tanto com o parto do Eros e ...

_Isso não quer dizer que será igual! Draco tudo pode ser diferente! – Afonso disse.

_E se ela estiver perdendo ele? Perdendo essa criança?

Narcissa e Afonso ficaram em silêncio, sabiam que ele tinha razão.

_E por qual motivo ela passou mal?

_Eros e Amanda! Esses dois, Merlim! – ele esfregou o rosto cansado, pensando no que sentira ao ver os dois correndo perigo - Mamãe, eles fazem magia demais para a idade deles. Principalmente o Eros. Acho que precisamos achar um jeito de bloquear a magia dele temporariamente.

_Sim ele tem níveis de magia muito altos e bastante precoces. Depois podemos...

Narcissa foi interrompida pela porta a sua frente que se abriu e o medibruxo saiu.

_E então?

O medibruxo olhou os três rostos ansiosos, e viu Gina e Harry vindo com as crianças, ambas adormecidas.

_Já tem noticias? - Harry perguntou.

O silêncio sendo opressor naquele momento.

_Ela não está em trabalho de parto.

_Graças a Merlim. - Disseram Gina e Narcissa suspiraram.

_Mas a situação requer cuidados. Ela teve esse sangramento devido a uma forte emoção e ela teve fortes contrações e a placenta se moveu. Não é algo comum, mas é algo que pode adiantar o nascimento da criança. Eu a mediquei. Ela ficará meio sonolenta, mas será bom para o corpo dela. E a partir deste momento repouso total, isso é indispensável.

_Cuidarei para que ela fique tranquila! – Draco garantiu.

_Passarei aqui amanhã pela manhã, mas qualquer anormalidade sabe como me chamar.

_Eu vou falar com ela.

Draco entrou no quarto, Hermione estava deitada de costas, olhando o teto com os olhos marejando.

_Oi.

Draco se aproximou da cama cautelosamente.

_Oh Draco! Draco! – ela estendeu os braços para ele e ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

_Ei o que está havendo?

_Eu não queria isso! Draco e se eu não conseguir... – ela soluçou.

_O medibruxo disse que está tudo sob controle.

_Eu quero esse filho! Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a essa criança. – ela disse se acalmando.

_Essa criança é uma Malfoy e você sabe que os Malfoys são lutadores. Não vê o Eros? Quem diria que depois de tudo ele estaria bem e fazendo travessuras.

_E que travessuras? Como ele está? E como Amanda está?

_Os dois pestinhas estão bem, estão dormindo agora.

_Merlim e quando estivermos com esse bebê nos braços espero que ele não fique enciumado! – Hermione disse sentindo os olhos pesarem devido às poções.

_Pois é. Acha que será outro menino? - Draco perguntou, uma das mãos alisando o ventre carinhosamente e a outra acariciando o rosto dela.

_Será lindo outro menino! Mas eu adoraria uma menina também.

_Sim, uma pequena Malfoy, loira como o pai e linda como a mãe. - Ele beijou o rosto dela suavemente.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione tivesse adormecido completamente...

Hermione acordou sozinha no quarto. Levantou-se, conferiu no relógio, era hora da poção, tomou-a apesar de sentir-se bem, e entrou no chuveiro...

Draco entrou no quarto trazendo o café da manhã, abriu a porta do banheiro e a admirou na banheira, seus cabelos presos num coque frouxo, seus seios cobertos pela espuma cremosa.

_Ah! Que linda visão!

Ela sorriu sem abrir os olhos.

_Vem!

_Não posso - ele respondeu sério.

Hermione abriu os olhos, Draco estava de pé na soleira da porta.

_E porque não? – perguntou ela dengosa.

_Merlim Mione não brinque com algo tão sério.

_Draco é sério! Quem disse que o meu desejo por você é brincadeira? Eu pensei que você soubesse! – ela disse brincalhona.

_Adoro você bem humorada, sinal que está melhor.

_Sim! Estou mais calma. Vem cá Draco, me deixe ficar perto de você.

_Só perto?

...

Hermione desceu as escadas e viu Draco e Eros brincando na água.

_Mamãe Mione! – Eros gritou feliz.

_O que está fazendo fora da cama mocinha? – Draco perguntou bravo.

_Estou ótima doutor! – ela respondeu animada, mas percebeu a apreensão do marido.

_ Fora da cama, Mione fora da cama! - Eros repetiu brincando com a água.

_Por Merlim Eros parece o Filch! Crianças fora da cama! Crianças fora da cama! – disse Hermione.

_Filch? – Eros repetiu incerto.

_Sim! Eros está parecido com o Filch!

_Eros parece com o Filch! – Eros repetiu feliz.

_Nossa Mione! Não faz assim com o menino! Coitado! Além do mais você ainda nãO me respondeu o que faz fora da cama!

_Olha quem parece com o Filch agora? Draco por Merlim, eu me sinto bem melhor, não vou ficar enfurnada na cama. – ela disse se sentando e molhando os pés.

_São ordens médicas Hermione, como pode brincar com isso, é o nosso bebê.

_Nossa, obrigado por me lembrar disso! Ah Draco, que é isso? Eu sei o que estou fazendo. E não tente mandar em mim Draco Malfoy!

_Você não manda em mim Draco Malfoy! - Disse Eros sabiamente.

_Ah! Ótimo Hermione! - Draco pegou Eros e o colocou no colo da esposa. – Muito bom! – ele disse com raiva.

_Eros você é um rec-repete sabia?

_Rec-repete sabia? – disse Eros rindo.

Hermione e Eros passaram a hora seguinte brincando e se divertindo.

Quando ela tentou se levantar ela ouviu Eros gritando...

_Vovó Cissa...

_Oi meu amor! – NarciSsa e Afonso vieram de mãos dadas mas se soltaram para que ela pudesse pegar Eros.

_Oi!

_Quer ajuda para se levantar? – Afonso ofereceu a mão para Hermione que sorriu.

_Na verdade eu estava esperando ajuda! – ela se apoiou nele e se levantou.

_Não deveria estar na cama mocinha?

_Ah Narcissa seu filho me disse o mesmo, e estou com um mau pressentimento, porém estou me sentindo tremendamente animada e não quero ficar deitada. – Hermione contou seria.

_Entendo Hermione, mas precisamos conversar sobre algo sério, muito sério!

_Vovó Cyss... Draco Malfoy não manda na Mione!- Eros falou rindo.

Hermione olhou a sogra e notou que algo estava estranho, Narcissa era uma visão diferente do que se lembrava, ela trajava vestes descontraídas e leves, que não combinava em nada com a sua expressão tão séria. E ela continuou, ignorando o neto, que tagarelava sem parar.

_Acho que é hora de você e Draco procurarem ajuda profissional para Eros.

_Bom! Vamos brincar Eros! Eu e você? Vou te ensinar a jogar bola, quer? - E Afonso saiu depressa com Eros dando privacidade as duas mulheres que caminhavam devagar.

Eros o seguiu rindo e logo eles estavam afastados o bastante.

_Você acha necessário?

_Hermione! – Narcissa segurou as mãos dela com um carinho materno – Eros é uma criança especial e sua precocidade é preocupante, já que começou a colocar em risco a vida dele e de outras pessoas. – ela disse séria.

_Eros e Amanda são algo inexplicável! - Hermione suspirou.

_Se apaixonaram ainda dentro do ventre das mães. Isso é perigoso, a manifestação da magia neles! Amanda é uma mistura de Weasley e Potter? Pode imaginar mais poder? A família Malfoy carrega grande poder bruxo, assim como os Black. E o Eros foi confrontado e atiçado ainda dentro do ventre, acho que devemos conter a magia dele por um tempo ou retardar esse avanço.

_Mas... – Hermione disse preocupada e apreensiva. - E se isso for prejudicial no futuro? E se atrapalhar o dom mágico do meu filho?

_Um hipogrifo nunca deixa de voar! Mesmo que o prendamos, ele voará no dia em que suas asas estiverem verdadeiramente livres!

Harry estava tomando uma cerveja amanteigada quando Draco bateu a sua porta.

_Posso... Preciso de um pouco de companhia.

Harry sorriu do ar desolado de Draco.

_Entre e tome uma cerveja comigo. Gina e Amanda foram fazer compras. Gina acha que elas precisam de momentos só para elas. Não gosto muito disso, mas concordo.

_Ah! A revolta das damas, acho que eu deveria ter nascido numa época em que os homens falavam e elas simplesmente obedeciam, ou simplesmente a arrastávamos pelos cabelos. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

_Não deixe Hermione ou Gina ouvirem isso, mas... Eu penso assim às vezes. - Harry riu e entregou uma garrafa a Draco.

Os dois sorriram cúmplices... Amigos.

_Então, o que te aflige? O perigo da gravidez não passou?

_Sim, parece e assim eu espero. Só que a Hermione se recusa a ficar na cama e isso me irrita.

_Ela sempre foi assim Draco.

_E ainda tem o Eros! - Ele suspirou desanimado.

_O que tem o bruxinho mais sapeca de todos os tempos?

_Minha mãe e eu estávamos pensando... Acho que Eros precisa de ajuda.

_A magia dele está ficando fora do nosso alcance não é mesmo? – Harry disse pensativo.

_Deve haver maneiras de conter, ele é um bruxo forte! - Draco disse.

_Também, com a mente que a mãe dele tem. - Harry descontraiu.

_Também tenho parte nisso, talvez a parte do charme irresistível! - Draco disse bebendo um grande gole da cerveja e Harry revirou os olhos.

_Sem comentários. Posso pedir uma pesquisa no ministério. Eles saberão informar sobre esse tipo de conduta. Mas e a Hermione o que achou disso?

_Ainda não falei com ela sobre isso, ela está numa fase difícil da gravidez e não quero preocupa-la.

_Entendo, vou entrar em contato com o ministério.

Draco entrou na sala e Hermione levantou-se devagar.

_Estava esperando você chegar, onde esteve esse tempo todo?

_Conversando com o Harry! – ele respondeu e logo ouviram Afonso voando pelos ares e Narcissa atrás carregando Eros.

_Põe ele no chão Eros, o coloca no chão! - Ela dizia no ouvido dele enquanto ele ria.

Draco e Hermione olharam perplexos.

_Precisamos falar sobre isso. – Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo. - E ele fez sinal para que ela falasse.

_A magia dele, tem tomado proporções estranhas, ele só tem dois anos, e a sua magia é mais presente do que numa criança de dez anos! – ela disse.

_ Isso me preocupa muito, por que ele não tem muito controle sobre isso.

_Vamos precisar de ajuda com ele. – disse ela dengosa.

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

_Sim vamos. O Harry já vai começar as pesquisas.

_Eu amo você! – ela disse procurando os lábios dele.

Que sentiu toda a sua raiva se esvair.

O dia raiou e Hermione escutou o som inconfundível de mar. A casa estava silenciosa. O som de vozes ao longe a fez sorrir. Tomou um banho tranquilamente e vestiu uma roupa leve, queria deitar na praia e ficar horas vendo Draco e Eros brincando.

Quando passava pela sala, notou a lareira crepitando. E parou para ver o que era.

_Olá! Família linda! Hermione que bom vê-la! – a voz da ex-babá inundou o ambiente deixando Hermione perplexa. – Nossa você está Horrível! – ela riu maquiavélica. – É eu estou livre! Consegui escapar de Askaban, e nem foi tão difícil encontrar vocês! Bom eu só queria fazer uma visitinha, mas pela sua cara de espanto! Acho até que levarei uma lembrancinha. – ela sorriu e a chama crepitante se apagou.

_Ah droga! – Hermione gemeu pensando no que fazer. Mas logo a lareira entrou em atividade de novo.

_Saudações senhora! Sinto informar que a prisioneira que atormenta sua família está à solta, onde está seu marido?

_Draco... Está na praia. - disse ela incerta e nervosa.

_Não toque em nada, saia da casa e o procure... Protejam-se. Esse local não é mais seguro. Ela criou uma chave de portal!

_O que não é seguro? O que ela usou para criar essa chave?

_Não sabemos, só conseguimos identificar traços da magia dela em um objeto, mas não podemos precisar qual.

_Oh inferno! – ela disse e saiu da casa o mais rápido que podia.

Hermione desceu correndo a rampa que a levava a praia, o céu estava limpo, mas a pra estava deserta anormalmente.

_Draco!- ela gritou não havendo resposta.

Nervosa escolheu um dos caminhos a seguir, não sabia se eles estariam por aquele caminho, mas precisava começar por algum lugar. Seu ventre estava pesado e enrijecido, mas ela continuou, não demorando para avistar todos ali. Sorriu aliviada, ainda podia contar com seus instintos. Caminhou devagar em direção a eles...

Narcissa e Afonso estavam sentados abraçados, como se curtissem apenas um ao outro e nada mais. Harry e Gina se beijavam, enquanto Amanda puxava os cabelos de ambos tentando separar o beijo, numa brincadeira infantil. Eros estava a poucos metros de Draco, e olhava para o pai. Draco erguia um castelinho e areia, fingindo ser manualmente, mas Hermione viu o momento que ele esperou a distração de Eros para usar magia, fazendo o castelo de areia, ficar praticamente pronto. Ele e Eros sorriram um para o outro num momento terno entre pai e filho. O menino se abaixou para pegar uma pazinha, e Draco gritou:

_Eros. Não me venha com essa pá. Você já derrubou esse castelo três vezes, enche mais um potinho desses de areia, e terminaremos... - Draco disse feliz.

Eros ia se abaixar para pegar o pote amarelo, quando Draco disse:

_Hermione? Porque está correndo?

_Draco... - ela conseguiu dizer.

_Mamãe Mione... - Eros gritou e se abaixou pegando o brinquedo e caminhando correndo para Hermione.

_Solta isso Eros! - ela gritou ao notar uma luz estranha irradiando do objeto- Me dê isso agora!

Tudo aconteceu num segundo. Hermione chegando à praia, Hermione gritando com Eros, e ela passara por entre os dois como um foguete, e dera um tapa grande no objeto das mãos de Eros, com o impacto ele caíra de lado, e no outro instante Hermione desaparecera.

_Porra!- Draco gritou sem entender.

Narcissa e Afonso já corriam para o lado de Eros e Draco, assim como Harry e Gina. Mas foi Draco quem pegou o filho do chão.

_O que aconteceu? Draco o que houve?- Harry perguntou pronto para lutar, como um auror sempre deveria estar.

_Não faço idéia. - Draco disse num estado de topor - Eros você se machucou?

Eros não disse nada estava assustado e se agarrou ao pescoço do pai. Amanda começou a chorar no colo de Gina.

_A Mione chegou aqui, parecia nervosa, e era algo sério porque ela estava correndo. Correndo! E quando ela viu Eros pegando o pote de areia, ela se desesperou e o tirou das mãos dele.

_Uma chave de portal! –Gina disse tentando fazer Amanda parar de chorar.

_Merlin... O Eros era quem ia ser levado. E a Hermione impediu. - Draco abraçou o filho desconsolado.

_Mas pra onde ela foi, e quem ia fazer isso?

Narcissa perguntou e nesse momento um patrono chegou até eles.

Era um lince.

_É do chefe de segurança de Azkaban. - Harry contou antes que o patrono falasse.

_Saudações Potter, tivemos uma fuga de Azkaban. É melhor ficarem atentos, até que a prisioneira seja recapturada. Potter, estamos em sua estadia aguardando a sua volta.

O patrono sumiu.

_Inferno não acredito nisso!

_É um absurdo! – Harry disse e saiu.

Narcissa tentou pegar Eros do colo de Draco, mas o menino se agarrou a seu pai de tal maneira que era impossível, tira-lo de lá nesse momento.

_Deixa... Vamos pra casa, preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

Hermione sentiu o corpo doer, quando aterrissou no chão. Caíra de um jeito estranho tentando evitar que a barriga batesse. Olhou a sua volta e só viu mata... Árvores grandes e frondosas.

_Merda! – ela gemeu se levantando com dificuldades.

Segurou a varinha com cuidado e olhou a sua volta. Lançou um feitiço e nada foi revelado, estava sozinha! Respirou aliviada, mas sem saber o que fazer. Escolheu uma direção e começou a caminhar...

Quando chegaram em casa, muitos aurores já executavam feitiços de proteção na propriedade, e tentavam descobrir magias ocultas no lugar.

Draco se sentou com as pernas trêmulas ajeitando Eros no colo.

_Por Merlin alguém me diga o que diabos esta acontecendo?

_Senhor... A prisioneira Alyce, ela conseguiu fugir com a ajuda de uns dos guardas. Ela está fora a mais ou menos 24 horas, mas só descobrimos há poucas horas. Tentamos rastreá-la. Ela não está deixando muitos rastros, é ardilosa. Mas pudemos perceber que ela criou um portal, mas não precisamos para onde exatamente.

_Como não? O ministério devia ter todo o controle de transportes mágicos. - Harry ralhou.

_Sim, senhor. Foi uma falha. - o homem respondeu constrangido.

_Uma falha? Uma falha que pode custar vidas! A Hermione foi levada por essa chave caso não saiba. - Harry gritou assustando todos, ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

_Conseguimos entrar em contato um pouco mais cedo. E falamos com ela pela lareira!

_Por isso ela estava correndo. E foi por isso que ela não queria que e Eros pegasse no brinquedo. - Narcisa falou apreensiva, e Afonso a abraçou.

_Merlin, a minha esposa, nas mãos daquela víbora. O que ela vai fazer? Eros... - ele tentou fazer o filho solta-lo. - Vai com a vovó, eu vou atrás da sua mãe.

O menino o olhou para o pai, seus olhinhos vermelhos com grande preocupação.

_Vou trazer ela de volta Eros...

O menino não disse nada, e estendeu os bracinhos para a avó que o pegou.

_Montamos um sede de monitoramento de magia, aqui próximo...

_Então é para lá que vamos... - Harry disse beijando Giny rapidamente nos lábios e beijando Amanda no topo da cabecinha. E saíram em seguida...

Hermione caminhou... Caminhou... Mas não encontrava nada além da terra fofa típica de matas fechadas, árvores, e folhas ao chão. O canto de pássaros eram alento para sua mente cansada e preocupada.

Sentiu a barriga enrijecer exatamente dez minutos após a última alteração.

_Droga, isso está ficando doloroso.- ela disse e escorregou em algumas pedras conseguindo firmar em um tronco antes que caísse.

A tarde chegou rápido, assim como as nuvens escuras que encobriam todo o litoral, naquele momento.

Hermione havia se sentado um pouco, quando ouviu o trovão.

_Caramba, não é possível isso! Eu não acredito, há horas andando não encontro ninguém... E a mãe natureza ainda vem reclamar! Ah... - ela falou sozinha, se ajeitando. - estou tão cansada!

O sono a dominou e ela cochilou pelo tempo que pareceu breves segundos, mas acordou com barulho de galhos se quebrando. Atordoada, o primeiro impulso foi pedir por ajuda.

_Socorro... Estou aqui...

Os passos foram ficando mais pertos, embora ela não houvesse visto ninguém.

_Aqui. Estou aqui. - ela tentou se levantar, mas seu ventre parecia estar com o dobro do peso, e ela gemeu de desconforto.

_Ora ora ora... O que temos aqui? Tentei capturar o Loiro pai... Ou quem sabe o filho. Você será um atraso, mas deve servir para trazê-lo até mim. - a voz irritante e melosa se fez ouvir. Fazendo com que a Hermione tremesse de raiva e receio.

_Você sua maldita! O que pensa que esta fazendo?- Hermione se virou e encarou a mulher que estava de pé a sua frente.

Os meses em Askaban roubaram a juventude, mas ela ainda era sensual, e sedutora. Sua voz e seu olhar ainda eram capazes de atrair as pessoas. Ela riu alto.

_Meu plano inicial, era sequestrar o piralho que fede a cocô. Dessa maneira ficaria fácil trazer o Draco pra mim. Mas veja consegui você... Vai ser absolutamente mais fácil conquistá-lo depois que você e essa criança imunda estiverem fora do caminho.

Hermione segurou firme a varinha e apontou pra ela.

_Se tentar me machucar Alycia... Eu não repondo por mim.

_Não!- ela riu malvada- Não quero machucar você...

_Como não?

A mulher lhe deu as costas e Hermione a olhou sem entender. E num segundo ela murmurou um encantamento, e alguns cipós das árvores criaram vida, e como víboras preparadas para ataque tomaram a varinha de Hermione, sem que ela tivesse tempo de reagir. Assustada ela abraçou ao próprio ventre.

_Com medinho sua vaca.

_Se encostar em mim vai se arrepender.- Hermione ameaçou em vão.

_Mesmo?

Debochando a mulher desaparatou, tomando forma logo atrás de Hermione. Agarrou os cabelos castanhos num puxão violento.

_Pensa que é quem mesmo pra poder me ameaçar?

_Ai, me solta!- Hermione lutou em vão... Era empurrada para frente... Forçada a caminhar.

O caminho de pedra surgiu no meio das árvores. Hermione ofegou quando viu o grande arco de flecha a sua frente.

Seu coração saltou uma batida. Conhecia aquele arco, ou pelo menos já vira um igual. Era muito parecido com o véu que Sirius havia caído no ministério.

_O que é isso?

_Pensei que fosse inteligente o suficiente e já soubesse. - ela zombou, com um safanão jogando Hermione no chão.

_Você é maluca? O que pretende?

_Queria fazer aquele filhote de cadela do Draco atravessar ele. Depois mataria você. Não seria lindo! Ah e com o bebê fedorento também não seria diferente.

_Ah Alycia, você não esta em seu juízo perfeito. Eu e o Draco nos amamos somos uma família. Porque você tinha que fazer isso? Fazer um inferno de nossas vidas. – Hermione gritou com raiva - Não é justo que você seja tão mesquinha e destruidora assim!

_Mesquinha? Mesquinha é você Hermione, não me chame dos nomes que servem para você! Pensa comigo, você tem tudo eu não tenho nada!

Hermione engoliu em seco, tentando se levantar, mas a mulher a empurrou novamente.

_Tudo? Você já viu aminha vida? Não sabe de nada. Não sabe das coisas que eu passei. Minha vida é um tormento e quando eu começo a encaminhar você aparece.

_Tormento? Hermione você conseguiu conquistar o Draco Malfoy! Casou-se com ele não foi? Ele é milionário, lindo! Perfeito.

_Mas é meu marido!

Hermione sorriu nunca imaginou que diria aquilo com tanta veemência. Mas a verdade é que dissera e aquilo lhe soara bem, depois de tudo que ela e Draco haviam passado.

_Sim, mas não devia ser. Mas vou dar um jeito nisso! Logo Draco estará livre.

Alycia segurou Hermione pelo vestido fino e a empurrou em direção ao arco.

_Não mesmo sua vaca fura-olho!- Hermione a empurrou com tanta força, que ela estava desprevenida e caiu de costa. Sua varinha caindo longe dela.

_Vadia! – Alycia esbravejou indo rápido em direção a Hermione mais uma vez, e a puxando pelos cabelos.

Hermione revidou a empurrando e puxando os cabelos dela com igual força. Era difícil manter uma luta corporal, tendo um ventre tão grande e dolorido entre elas. Ela gemeu, a mulher que a atacara era forte, e estava irada, mas Hermione estava obstinada a sobreviver. Queria alcançar a varinha e conseguiria. Rolaram entre a grama, e gravetos, tapas, socos e puxões de cabelo. Hermione se sentiu muito zonza com um soco mais forte que a atingiu do lado esquerdo.

Porém antes que sua mão desferisse outro golpe Hermione rolou de lado, e se arrastou com a barriga no chão. Seus dedos tocaram a varinha que se aproximou ainda mais do portal. Mais uma vez Alycia gritou impropérios e atacou Hermione com tal fúria que ela achou que não sobreviveria. A intenção da mulher com certeza era levá-la direta para o véu. E Hermione teve a mesma e súbita ideia. A mulher bateu forte em sua barriga e ela gemeu, e rolou ficando de bruços. Alycia se sentou sobre as costas dela.

_Escuta... Eu pensei que seria fácil te mandar para o outro lado.

Hermione gritou chorando, sua barriga imprensada com o peso. Mas ela notou algo, a varinha estava debaixo de seu seio direito. Gemeu. Precisava provocar Alycia.

_Sai de cima de mim! Agora! Está me machucando vai matar a minha filha!

_Filha? Uma menininha! Que linda! O Draco sabe que vai perder as duas mulheres de sua família?

_Eu acredito que será uma menina.

_É, e por quê? Chegou a essa conclusão?

_Porque quando o Eros nasceu, eu sofri muito, estava tremendamente fraca...- ela alcançou a varinha sem que a outra percebesse- Mas nesse momento sinto que é diferente.- ela disse ofegante.

_Diferente?

_Sinto uma força, um instinto de sobrevivência, de mãe que você nunca vai sentir sua cadela!- Hermione rugiu conseguindo apontar a varinha para a mulher com muita dificuldade.

Não pode conjurar um feitiço forte, mas o suficiente para tirá-la de cima de si. Ouviu quando ela brandiu com a sua própria varinha...

_Ava...

_Estupefaça... – Hermione brandiu.

Seus feitiços colidindo, de forma que a varinha de Hermione também voasse, pelos ares. E ela apenas se enrolou o máximo que pode se protegendo. Mas não havia do que, Alyce havia passado por cima do corpo de Hermione e seu corpo encaixara-se perfeitamente na abertura do portal. Desaparecendo em segundos.

_Merlin!- Hermione balbuciou, criando coragem e forças para se levantar devagar. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro doer. Afastou-se o máximo que pode daquele véu...


	43. San't Nicolas Champs

Cap 43. San't Nicolas Champs

_Aqui. – um auror gritou mostrando um visor, parecido com o de uma TV.

_O quê? - Draco e Harry voaram sobre ele, para ver o que ele via.

_Uma manifestação de magia, bem aqui. Algo que não é controlado pelo ministério, mas forte o suficiente, para entrar em nossos sensores.

_Onde é isso? – Draco quase gritou.

_É uma região florestal no país vizinho. São quilômetros e quilômetros de mata densa. - outro auror respondeu.

_Esse sinal, foi de um portal. Um portal foi ativado.

_Que tipo de portal? E como ele chegou até ali, se não há nada nessa região? - Harry perguntou nervoso.

_Um portal do tipo que havia no ministério? Que porra um portal desses está fazendo as soltas numa floresta? - Draco rugiu.

_Esse tipo de artefato pode ser transportado, sem nosso conhecimento, mas quando há atividade nele, somos imediatamente comunicados. - explicou.

_Isso quer dizer que... -

_Algo ou alguém caiu no véu.

_E vou pra lá agora! - Draco gritou, saindo.

Draco passou pela porta e entrou na sala onde sua mãe estava. Eros chorava muito chamando por ele, Gina tentava acalmá-lo.

_Draco, filho alguma novidade? - Narcissa perguntou apreensiva - Draco aonde você vai?

_Draco, espera, eu vou também. - Harry falou o seguindo – Parece que há uma movimentação anormal numa floresta num país vizinho. Estamos indo pra lá.

_Papai... Papa Draco!- Eros chamou

_Draco o Eros não para de chorar e falar de um tal de Saint-Nicolas de Champs. –Gina disse, conseguindo atenção dele. - Ele fala num Frances perfeito! Deve significar algo.

Todos olharam para o menino no colo de Gina e ele resmungou.

_Saint-Nicolas dês Champs. - ele disse choramingando.

_Que isso Eros? Não tenho tempo agora, preciso ir buscar mamãe. – Draco beijou o rosto do filho e saiu. Harry o seguindo.

A pequena moça olhou para o céu. Seu passeio, divertimento e único alento terminaria mais cedo. O tempo estava feio. Certamente choveria, mas adoraria ficar fazendo hora ali, enrolando, propositalmente. Tomaria um belo banho de chuva, se sentiria livre, e enfim em comunhão com Deus. Mas certamente a Madre superiora arrumaria um castigo do qual ela verdadeiramente não gostasse. Ir a floresta e passar horas sozinha buscando folhas e raízes com fins medicinais era o castigo que mais apreciava. E o fato de aprontar para ser mandada fazer isso já era uma tática semanal. Gostava do convento, e não queria abandoná-lo. Mas as intransigências de uma madre caduca e ranzinza a deixavam frustrada... mas era assim, esse era o preço pela vida que escolhera muito jovem, mas não se arrependia pela escolha de uma vida de servidão a Deus. Esses com certeza eram alguns empecilhos que o demônio colocara em se caminho, para fazê-la desistir.

_Isso é coisa do capeta, a te atentar!

Ela imitou a voz da Madre, e sorriu de si mesma, era perfeita. Pensou no que a Madre diria se ouvisse a imitação. Riu até perder o fôlego e um grosso pingo de chuva atingir seu rosto.

_Melhor ir, senão estarei verdadeiramente encrencada.

Com passos rápidos, ela avistou os muros que cercavam o convento. Nunca ia muito longe, era destemida, mas sabia de seus limites. Distraída avistou um vulto. Se escondeu entre as arvores. Nunca vira pessoas por aquelas bandas. Logo o choro chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ele não hesitou em correr até aquela estranha.

Draco, Harry e alguns aurores chegaram a região, em uma hora. E quando aparataram na borda da densa floresta. Draco suspirou.

_Não acredito que ela esteja aqui. Sozinha! Merlin, sou um fracasso. Nunca consigo ajudá-la...

_Não, é bem assim amigo! As coisas só são mais difíceis pra vocês dois. E olha que eu entendo disso.- Harry disse tocando o ombro dele- Vamos, quanto antes começarmos, mais chances teremos de encontrá-la.

_Harry. E se foi ela... ela que passou pelo véu? Eu não suportarei isso Harry... e o Eros... ele também.. Merlin... – Draco falou apreensivo.

_Você acha mesmo que se fosse a Hermione a cair no véu, a Alyce já não teria se manifestado. Aquela mulher tiraria proveito disso.

_É você tem razão. Então vamos começar.

Os homens entraram floresta a dentro. Ás arvores eram muito próximas as outras, algumas muito parecidas e retorcidas, o que dificultava o acesso. Mesmo com feitiços era difícil adentrar na mata.

Eros chorou por horas... soluçando as mesmas palavras... Gina e Narcissa verdadeiramente preocupada com ele. Enquanto Draco e Harry não davam notícias. O menino acabou adormecendo, mas um sono agitado e conturbado...

Hermione soluçou, estava com a garganta tremendamente seca, talvez fosse bom que chovesse, assim poderia suprir a necessidade de água de seu corpo. Mas também poderia ser o seu fim, e de seu bebê.

_Jesus! O que faz aqui senhora?

Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida. Mas extremamente agradável.

_Oh! – Ela não pode dizer nada, sentiu que cairia. Se encostou em uma das arvores ao redor, e se deixou tombar. Porém antes que se machucasse, sentiu mãos gentis a ajudando. O grito estava preso em sua garganta. Dor, alivio e desespero. Eram emoções conflitantes.

_Senhora. Precisa de ajuda? O que quer que eu faça? Precisamos sair daqui. –

Enfim Hermione olhou a moça, a sua frente. Era jovem, tinha o rosto delicado e olhos sonhadores, o que lhe lembrou de longe a sua amiga Luna. O traje cinza e os cabelos curtos lhe lembraram automaticamente uma noviça.

_Eu... preciso sair daqui e voltar para casa. Preciso... do meu marido.- ela choramingou.

_De onde você veio? E o que faz aqui?

_Preciso de um médico! – Hermione gritou alto, assustando a pobre moça.

Draco Malfoy sentiu seu coração gelar! Medo! Aquela sensação que conhecera muito mais cedo do que gostaria. Ele estava com medo. Se não o encontrasse jamais. O que diria a Eros? Que era a prova de um homem fracassado que jamais conseguira proteger a mulher que amava. E Hermione ela não mereceria aquilo. Não merecia simplesmente não merecia.

_Merlin! – ele se apoiou numa arvore cansado – Merlin permita que ela esteja viva!

_Vai estar! A Hermione já passou por tanta coisa! Ela não vai sucumbir dessa maneira. –Harry disse com a mão em seu ombro.

_Quero chorar Harry! Como aquele menino medroso que fui em Hogwarts, quero chorar! – ele disse baixo.

_Chorar não vai adiantar, e eu sei bem disso. Vamos procurá-la, temos muitas chances...

Draco se levantou respirando ofegante.

_Hermioneeeee! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões, seu grito ecoando pelas florestas.

_Já é um bom começo. Hermioneeeee! – Harry o imitou.

_Vamos! – Draco foi quem deu o primeiro passo reiniciando as buscas.

O som dos relâmpagos e trovões a assustou mais uma vez. Mesmo amparada era difícil caminhar com a dor que sentia. A jovem freira bate repetidas vezes no portão, e logo apareceu uma outra freira.

_Que é isso irmã?- ela perguntou porem já ajudando a jovem a amparar Hermione.

_A encontrei nas proximidades. Graças ao bom Deus, conseguimos chegar antes da chuva.

_Isso, venha...

Buscar por pessoas desaparecidas, era algo deprimente. Era difícil manter o pique depois de algumas horas. Era como se houvesse uma ampulheta, mas não para marcar o tempo, e sim o fracasso de não encontrar sobreviventes. Aquela floresta fechada e de árvores grandes e frondosas, era muito sombria, e servia para intensificar o medo. Draco pensou com um suspiro, mas Harry estava ali ao seu lado, a cada passo, ou a cada vôo de vassoura, cada vez que gritava o nome dela, era como se a voz de Harry soasse primeiro que o eco da própria natureza. E ele foi grato por isso.

Harry caminhava a alguns passos de Draco, segurando firme a varinha numa das mãos e a vassouraem outra. Olhoupara cima, e chuva forte que desabara há uma hora, cedera e dera lugar a chuva fina. Pensar em Hermione ali fez seu coração se apertar. Amava Hermione como uma parte de si mesmo, e tinha fé de que iria encontrá-la. Eles haviam passado tanta coisa juntos, desde de... sempre! Era tanto tempo que já não pensava em sua vida antes de Ronald e Hermione. E quando Ronald se fora, quando tivera que enterrar seu melhor amigo pensara que não seria capaz de suportar, mas Hermione estava ali, frágil e destruída. E ele havia prometido a Ronald, ela era um motivo para ele lutar, Ronald Weasley sabia que eles sobreviveriam desde que estivessem próximos, como dois irmãos deveriam ser. Ele já se sentia perdido, não sabia mais que atitude tomar para cuidar de Hermione. E então Draco Malfoy entrara em suas vidas. No inicio quisera matá-lo, mas enfim vira na face de sua melhor amiga um sorriso de luz. Draco Malfoy havia dado luz para onde havia trevas e dor. E simplesmente aprendera a gostar dele. E certamente Draco Malfoy era o mais perto de amigo que quisera ter depois de que Ronald se fora.

As duas freiras que a ajudavam não pareciam entender sobre a dor e padecimento do corpo de uma mulher ao dar a luz, pois a levavam rapidamente pelo jardim do convento. Sem importarem com seu sofrimento.

Em determinado momento, Hermione achou que fosse cair, mas elas a apoiaram, quando suas pernas fraquejaram. Ela sabia que estava sangrando. Sentia a viscosidade nas coxas, só não sabia se era devido ao liquido que vazava de sua bolsa recém estourada, ou era sangue de verdade, do tipo que não deveria estar acontecendo.

_Venha, por ali. - uma das freiras disse, correndo, seu passo era difícil de acompanhar, tão acelerado e ao cruzarem uma clareira, Hermione se perguntou por que ela não poderiam ser mais cuidadosas? Se Draco estivesse ali...

A chuva começou a cair, em uma torrente desenfreada no instante em que elas pisaram sobre chão de pedras e estavam protegidas pelo teto de uma varandinha. Assustada, Hermione ofegou, observando o aguaceiro que caia do céu.

_Virgem Maria, Deus está do seu lado, minha jovem. – a mais velha delas disse fazendo o sinal da cruz – Venha, vamos levá-la para a enfermaria.

_Eu preciso chamar uma pessoa. Eu...

Elas a ignoraram, e quando outras freiras surgiram atraídas pela novidade, ela perdeu voz e entendeu que não a ouviriam. A enfermaria era um local singelo com quatro camas de solteiro, cobertas por colchões modestos e lençóis rústicos. O travesseiro estava nu de fronhas. Não havia tapetes, ou adornos. Apenas as camas e alguns armários, que deveriam conter medicamentos. A larga janela aberta, mal coberta por uma cortina, exibia o reflexo dos relâmpagos contra o tecido escuro, a cada clarão. O barulho era ensurdecedor dentro da construção. A água batendo no telhado do convento, uma antiga construção de pedra, criada para abrigar almas cristas e não enfermos. O som era tão alto, que Hermione desistiu de falar.

Ajudaram-na a sentar em uma das camas, e ela agarrou a barriga, agradecendo mentalmente pela freirinha jovem que ergueu suas pernas ajudando-a a deixar na cama estreita e de colchão duro. Era um lugar rude para seu filho nascer.

_Eu não posso ficar aqui... – ela tentou explicar, mas o som da água tão alto abafou seus protestos, e quando tentou falar outra vez, sua voz foi sufocada pelo grito que não conteve. A dor lacerante voltava e desta vez ela se contorceu precisando sentar.

Em pânico, ela estendeu uma das mãos para a mais jovem delas, provavelmente uma noviça e a mulher apoiou-a. A dor era suportável estando reclinada. Uma das freiras começou a retirar seus sapatos, e ela agradeceu em pensamente, estava com os pés cansados e doloridos.

_Fique tranquila, não é a primeira criança que Irmã Claire trará ao mundo. Não tenha medo. É seu primeiro filho? – uma das freiras que a ajudou ainda no pátio perguntou.

_Não – ela disse mais alto do que o som da chuva – Não. Eu...

A dor a cortou outra vez. A mulher que a despia apressou-se, desnudando-a até a altura dos seios, mantendo o vestido acima de sua avantajada barriga. Diante da dor e do sofrimento ao qual seu corpo de mulher era submetido, Hermione perdeu qualquer falsa inibição. A mulher correu as mãos por sua barriga apertando a medindo, em busca de informações que apenas ela saberia explicar. Para Hermione restava a dor e o sofrimento. Pensar era um luxo que não existia naquele momento.

_De onde você veio? – a freira mais séria e também, aquela que caminhava mais rápido perguntou – Simplesmente apareceu em nosso portão! De onde veio?

_Eu... – ela não soube o que responder – Oh, meu Deus, eu preciso do meu marido!

_E onde ele está? – a noviça perguntou.

_Eu não sei. Eu não sei onde ele está agora. – ela admitiu contorcendo-se em outra dor- Mas ele vai procurar por mim, sim ele vai. E o Harry também.

_Você não tem tempo para importar-se com isso – disse à freira que a examinava – A mantenha nessa posição. – ela mandou e a noviça acenou.

A freira sondava entre suas pernas checando o andamento da dilatação. Hermione quis chorar de dor e constrangimento, mas a natureza era sábia e estava quase pronta para agir.

_Meu nome é Joan, irmã Joan – a jovem mocinha disse simpática querendo entretê-la. – Está é Irmã Mary – apontou a freira que andava rápido – e aquela é Irmã Serena. Seu nome é Hermione?

_Sim é Hermione. - ela respondeu entre gemidos, as contrações aumentado.

_Faça força quando a dor voltar. – a mulher mandou e ela assentiu.

A dor voltou e ela perdeu a contração, pois a dor a impediu de empurrar.

_Faça força! –ela mandou outra vez.

Desta vez, Hermione aproveitou a contração e forçou até sentir as juntas esbranquiçadas a segurar o colchão e o pulmão ficar sem ar. Era apenas o ínicio muitas outras viriam.

_Isso vai demorar. – a Freira que sondava como ia o nascimento disse com petulância.

Outra freira, precavida estendeu a ela um lençol que ela usou para cobrir a parte inferior do corpo de Hermione.

_Vou acender uma vela para nossa senhora!- uma dela disse e saiu às presas.

_Vou pedir a Irmã Dolce, água fervente.

Hermione quis perguntar o que isso queria dizer. Porque parar agora, quando sentia tanta dor?

_Tente relaxar, Hermione. Seu filho não virá ainda. Sabe se é menina ou menino?

_Menina. – ela disse gemendo, enquanto era colocada deitada e recostada contra os travesseiros - Eu acredito que será uma menina. Linda!

_E já tem um nome? - A jovem noviça parecia apenas querer distraí-la.

_Não. Eu não sei... Eu não sei o nome. – ela respondeu perdida em seus pensamentos.

A freira que deveria fazer o parto sumiu por vários minutos enquanto ela sofria sobre a estreita cama, um sofrimento físico, mental e emocional. Quanta coisa passa pela mente de uma mulher nestes momentos. Desde o medo da morte, de ter sua vida roubada pelo parto ou a vida de seu filho. Medo da dor, que por experiência própria, por ser mãe de segunda viagem, sabia muito bem ser dilacerante e assustadora. Medo da solidão. Medo de passar por tudo isso sozinha. Medo de não conseguir e passar sua vida toda com essa dor na consciência e coração. Medo, de nunca mais ver seu filho! Nunca mais segurar Eros novamente. Gemeu longamente imaginando se fosse Eros a pegar aquela chave de portal. Aquela mulher seria capaz de matá-lo. E se não tivesse conseguido se libertar, seria o seu fim, e de seu bebê... Mas não se arrependia, nem se sentia culpada por ter a jogado pelo portal. Aquilo era uma guerra. E ela fora vencedora. E que Merlin a ajudasse trazer essa criança ao mundo.

Seus pensamentos foram perdidos quando ouviu os passos das freiras retornando. A enfermeira que antes cuidava dela vinha acompanhada de uma mulher pequena, baixinha, muito gordinha e com covinhas nas faces ao sorrir.

_Descubra-a. – a mulher pediu, dando um tapinha em seu tornozelo – Não se preocupe, filha. Já trouxe muitos ao mundo na mesma situação do seu.

_O... o que tem de errado? – perguntou aflita. Apavorada.

_Nada errado para aquele que anda na companhia de Deus. Nada é difícil demais, ou complicado demais. Apenas confie, filha. – ela disse calmamente, começando a ajudar no parto.

_Mas eu preciso saber. Agora!- ela gritou, talvez sendo rude demais com as pobres mulheres, mas ela queria saber e ponto.

Depois de alguns segundos uma das freiras disse:

_O cordão está enrolado no pescoço de sua criança. - a mulher contou desanimada.

_Não! - Hermione chorou- Não.

Mas seus protestos foramem vão. Hermionefoi apoiada na mesma posição de antes, e as contrações chegaram ao apogeu da força quando seus gritos também aumentaram. Aos poucos Hermione estava surda para tudo que não fosse à dor e a chuva...

Um berro alto chegou aos seus ouvidos, pedindo que parasse, que se mantivesse imóvel, mas a natureza era cruel, e ela se manteve empurrando. Empurrando.

_Pare agora mesmo! Filha pare de forçar... - a freira ordenou.

Suada, e com medo, Hermione mordeu forte os próprios lábios, tinha que ir contra a força que a impelia. Segurar era mais doloroso que forçar, infinitamente mais doloroso... Rugiu como um animal. Mas fazendo o que era pedido, ou aquilo ou poderia perder a sua filha.

Os pingos de chuva forte o tirou de seus pensamentos.

_Não acredito! - Draco praguejou olhando para o céu, a chuva recomeçara –

_Acho melhor interrompermos as buscas.

_Um caralho que vou! – Draco gritou severo.

_Senhor não há nenhuma possibilidade de que a encontremos! Já tomamos duas tempestades. - Disse um dos aurores.

_E o que sugere? Que deixe a minha mulher morrer sem ao menos tentar encontrá-la?- Draco gritou novamente.

_Não arriscarei mais a saúde de meus homens numa busca perdida!

Harry só pode vislumbrar quando Draco passou por ele e socou o nariz do auror, o jogando no chão.

_Ei! – Harry gritou e empurrou Draco, vislumbrando os cabelos escurecidos e grudados na testa pela chuva – Calminha ai!- Draco cambaleou, até se encostar em uma arvore.

Pareceram horas, os breves momentos que a irmã trabalhou em sua intimidade e em sua criança.

_Agora!

O som cresceu em seus ouvidos, e ela se permitiu gritar e empurrar ao mesmo tempo.

_Draco! Eu quero ele aqui!- choramingou, quando houve um pequeno intervalo, sabia que a cabeça de sua filha estava nas mãos da freira, e saber que fora Draco que sustentara Eros e agora ele nem estava ali, a deixou irritada, triste, com raiva.

_Faça força, se concentre! Vamos, faça... – ela ordenou a irmã.

Queria ter força para gritar, mas foi incapaz... O som presos em altos gemidos estava tão concentrada em sua dor, que não pode precisar o momento que a criança finalmente saiu de seu corpo, foi incapaz de notar.

Não queria desmaiar. Nem podia. Lutou para ser manter acordada e uma das freiras pensou o mesmo, pois esfregou algodão com álcool embaixo do seu nariz, ajudando-a a manter a consciência. A freira que trouxera a criança ao mundo precisou de muito trabalho para impedir que o cordão enrolado no pescoço da criança a sufocasse até a morte. Ela cuidou da criança, esfregando as costas, a fazendo choramingar.

_Deus sempre acha um modo de salvar uma vida. – ela sussurrou enquanto erguia criança para Hermione.

Que estendeu os braços sôfrega, porém livre da dor excruciante que a assolara momentos antes. As outras freiras pareceram concordar e fizeram o sinal da cruz enquanto Hermione e recebia a filha nos braços pela primeira vez em sua vida...

Com os olhos lacrimejando Hermione observou o pequeno embrulho enrolado numa toalha branca. Seu coração acelerou, ela estava com a pele arroxeada. E uma irmã apressou em dizer.

_É normal, bebês nascerem com esse tom de cor na pele, dentro de algumas horas, ou no máximo alguns dias... É um alinda menina!

_Sim, ela é linda!- Hermione acariciou o pequeno rosto com dedos trêmulos e soluçou.

_Oi, sou sua mamãe... Você é bem vinda! É nosso amor. E logo estaremos juntos de se irmãozinho e de seu pai. Ele é um loiro, metido, mas é lindo e eu o amo muito. - Hermione conversou com a voz fraca.

_Eu devia te estuporar por isso! Mas arrancar sangue de seu nariz com um bom soco trouxa é o melhor! – Draco cuspiu com muita raiva.

Harry caminhou até ele e colocou a mão direita espalmada no peito do loiro.

_Relaxa, eu vou continuar procurando com você! Mesmo quando todos desistirem eu continuarei. – Harry disse olhando os olhos cinzas e frios de Draco, ele podia ser cruel.

Draco era um menino que tinha tudo para seguir o mal, mas como um milagre se salvara. E estava ali, lutando para ser um homem de bem.

_Ok? Draco Malfoy, ok? – ele repetiu ainda o segurando.

_Ok! – ele respondeu de mau humor e se virou.

_O que é aquilo?- Harry perguntou avistando a construção quase imperceptível entre as arvores.

_O quê? – Draco a olhou – É uma construção?

_Que diabos é aquilo? – Harry perguntou se virando para um auror.

_Vou procurar saber senhor! – ele respondeu e saiu depressa.

Mas Draco e Harry não esperaram uma resposta, voaram imediatamente...

Draco sobrevoou a construção e não avistou nada, tentou descer num dos pátios, mas Harry fizera sinal, lhe mostrando o portão. Ele revirou os olhos entediados e o seguiu.

A menina em seus braços se remexeu, abrindo muito devagar os olhinhos.

_São castanhos! Bem claros, como os seus. - a jovem freira que a ajudara ainda na mata disse eufórica, e Hermione sorriu.

_São lindos! Não é meu amor? Irmã... Estou cansada... Muito cansada. - Hermione disse olhando as mulheres ao seu redor - Mas preciso chamar meu marido.

_Querida... estamos num meio de uma tempestade. Aqui, você e a pequena estão protegidas, seguras, tenho certeza de que seu marido agradecerá por isso. - um das irmãs disse carinhosa.

_Acalme-se e descanse. Tudo ficará em paz... – a que a ajudou no parto disse.

_Estamos seguras aqui? Ninguém pode entrar?

_Não meu anjo, aqui é um lugar seguro, e a menos que nos permitimos ninguém entra.

_Estou com frio. - ela reclamou- Como chama esse lugar?- Hermione perguntou ainda com os olhos na filha, porém pesados de sono.

_Esse é o convento Saint Nicola de Champs.

Ela respondeu, mas Hermione já estava adormecida...

Os dois homens pararam em frente ao grande portão de ferro. No alto, grandes letras garrafais:

''San't Nicollas dê Champs''

_O Eros disse esse nome! – Draco falou espantado.

_San't Nicollas de Champs! Merlin, ele repetia isso sem parar.

_Sim, ela está aqui! – Draco afirmou e bateu apressado no grande portão.

Foram batidas fracas de inicio mas depois fortes e desesperadas. A chuva caia brandamente agora, e uma portinhola se abriu.

_Abre esse portão agora! Quero ver a minha mulher! – o loiro disse violentamente e a jovem se espantou e fechou rapidamente.

_Ei espera! – Harry gritou.

A jovem voltou assustada.

_Se abrir eu vou entrar! Se não abrir entro assim mesmo! Então evite trabalho a nós dois e abra essa merda desse portão! – Draco disse furioso.

_Ei! Não é isso! Bem senhorita,- Harry deu um empurrão em Draco e sorriu galanteador- estamos procurando alguém.

_Não há ninguém aqui! Vão embora!

_Escute moça, pode nos deixar entrar?

_Não!- ela disse e sumiu, e momentos depois a portinha de abriu novamente.

_O que querem? Posso dar um pouco de água e pão, e vocês se vão, não daremos abrigo! – uma mulher gorda e mal humorada disse.

_Boa tarde senhora! Nós estamos procurando alguém... – Harry disse cordial.

_Já tentou um anuncio num jornal? Aqui não é abrigo!- ela disse mal educada.

_Harry, quantos anos em Askaban eu pego por matar uma freira? – Draco cochichou.

_Estou procurando uma amiga que se perdeu, e achamos que ela pudesse estar aqui!

_Talvez devesse tomar conta de seus amigos direitos. Ninguém se perde por essas bandas!

_Minha esposa se perdeu!- Draco disse impaciente.

_Se perdeu ou está fugindo de você? Com essa cara de cachorro que comeu e não gostou, até eu fugiria!

_Senhora, por favor! Ela está grávida! Precisamos encontrá-la. Talvez possa apenas nos oferecer uma xícara de chá, e nos dar informações sobre o local. – Harry disse calmamente.

_Vou falar com a Madre. Talvez ela permita você entrar!- ela olhou para Draco – Mas o loiro aguado gema de ovo, fica!- ela disse e a portinha se fechou.

_Ela não devia pregar o bem e a igualdade entre todos os irmãos?

_É, mas parece que essa não!

_Deixa eu lançar um crucius nela, apenas um? Unzinho? Só para ela saber quem é loiro gema de ovo.

Harry riu, e ouviram o portão se abrindo.

_Vamos, a madre mandou levá-los até o escritório dela. – ela disse com desgosto olhando para Draco - Saiba que sabemos nos defender caso seja necessário.

_Irmã Clarice não seja indelicada. - uma outra freira mais velha se aproximou- Perdoem a irmã Clarice, ela pode ser rude as vezes.- ela disse com um sorriso e a outra resmungou.

Hermione havia adormecido logo após amamentar sua pequena filha. Duas jovens irmãs estavam no recinto.

_É uma cena linda não é? Mãe e filha, que a Virgem Maria as abençoes sempre. – Uma delas disse.

_Sim, mas quando penso no modo de como a encontrei, nas dores que ela passou, não é justo que haja tanto sofrimento.

_Não diga uma heresia dessas. Não conteste as decisões de Deus, isso foi definido quando Eva foi contra as ordens do Divino.

_Ah! Culpa da Eva e da maldita maçã! Não é possível! - Ela reclamou com uma careta.

_Contenha-se irmã se a superiora ouvir você será castigada.

Nesse instante ouviram vozes altas e foram para a janela.

Várias freiras tentavam conter dois homens que corriam pelo jardim...

Draco atravessou o pátio e o jardim com passos rápidos com Harry em seu encalço. Porém se deteve ao se deparar com uma mulher vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés.

_Onde está minha mulher?

_Não está em sua casa senhor, e eu peço que se contenha está assustando as irmãs?

_Eu só quero saber onde ela está! – Draco perguntou impaciente, muito perto de estuporar a mulher a sua frente.

_Meu nome é irmã Madaleine sou a Madre superiora desse convento e peço que me acompanhe ao meu escritório. Ah, e caso não tenha modos pedirei que saia.

_Não vou acompanhar coisa nenhuma, eu preciso encontrá-la.

_Draco, calma! – Harry pediu – Tenho certeza de que as gentis senhoritas podem nos ajudar.

A madre o olhou e em seguida voltou a sua atenção para Draco.

_ É melhor ouvir seu amigo meu jovem.

Draco suspirou exasperado, queria colocar a irmã pendurada de ponta cabeça. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Harry que o advertiu mentalmente.

" Melhor me segurar Harry ou vou azarar essa freira"

Harry sorriu e juntos seguiram a irmã até o escritório. Era um cômodo grande com imagens e quadros religiosos. Uma mesa com alguns papéis e uma bíblia.

_Sentem-se. – Ela convidou e se sentou.

Harry e Draco obedeceram em silêncio.

_ Vejo que procuram alguém.

_Minha esposa, ela esta grávida. - Draco disse apreensivo.

_Não está mais. – ela disse séria

_Como assim? - Harry e Draco disseram em uníssono.

_Há algumas horas uma noviça encontrou uma mulher na floresta, creio que seja a sua. Esposas não costumam se perder nessas redondezas. – ela foi sarcástica.

_Por Deus onde ela está? - Harry perguntou enquanto Draco gemeu agoniado.

_Ela deu a luz nesta noite! Uma criança saudável! – um breve sorriso surgiu nos severos lábios da madre.

_Meu filho nasceu. Merlim! Como ela está? Minha Hermione, por favor, responda: Como ela está?

_As duas passam bem. Foi um parto tranquilo, apesar dos pesares.

_Duas? - Harry perguntou e os olhos de Draco lacrimejaram.

_ É uma menina! Veio ao mundo saudável. - Harry encarou Draco e viu que ele estava pálido como cera, prestes a desmaiar.

_Calma meu jovem ela está bem. A cada vez que acorda chama pelo marido. Ela queria continuar a sua procura, mas a encontramos antes do temporal, foi uma providência divina.

_Me deixe vê-la. Eu necessito tê-la comigo.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra ela se levantou e caminhou para fora do escritório, Draco e Harry a seguindo.

Passaram por diversos corredores até pararem diante de uma porta onde dizia: Enfermaria. Ela abriu a porta e deixou os dois homens passarem, Draco prendeu a respiração.

Na cama lateral, longe da janela, protegida de qualquer vento, ele avistou Hermione adormecida. Seu cabelo contrastando com o branco do lençol. Sua expressão serena. Ao seu lado um embrulho branco pequeno.

_Merlim! Ela está viva! Harry! Viva! Minha Mione.

_Sim. Viva!

Draco se aproximou sem se importar com os olhares curiosos das duas irmãs que ainda estavam ali. Ajoelhou-se, tendo dúvida se chorava ou se sorria. Se admirava sua esposa ou se contemplava pela primeira vez o rostinho da filha. Tocou as bochechas de Hermione.

_Meu amor! Eu te encontrei! Hermione você esta aqui comigo. – ele sussurrou e voltou às vistas para o rosto miúdo da criança a sua frente.

Era pequena, não tinha cabelo, apenas uns poucos fios dourados como o sol.

_Minha filhinha. – ele chorou e a tocou, a menina resmungou e ele sorriu emocionado.

Certamente o movimento da pequena começou a despertar Hermione que se mexeu também.

_Estou aqui Hermione! Estou aqui! - Ele pegou a mão dela, ornamentada com o anel de diamante e beijou os dedos delicados.- Estou aqui minha esposa.

_Draco? – ela gemeu tomando consciência – Draco!

Os olhos castanhos se abriram sonolentos, e ela sorriu fracamente.

_Não pude esperar você desta vez, ela quis nascer! – ela se desculpou,ele sorriu abertamente.

_Não me importo, queria apenas que estivessem bem.

_Draco! - Ela se sentou com dificuldades e ele sentou na cama a abraçando o forte.

Draco afundou o rosto nos cabelos castanhos que tanto amava e chorou. Ela era a sua vida!

Hermione apertou Draco o mais forte que pode.

_Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver. Pensei que tudo estaria acabado. Pensei que não conheceria meu bebê. Draco ela tentou me matar. Ela queria matar a mim e a ela.

_ Está tudo bem agora! Não vai me apresentar para a minha filha?


End file.
